Seal of the Orichalcos: The Next Generation
by MichaelDJ54
Summary: The final Chapter. Will Michael finally beat his father Blake, or will the Orichalcos reign surpreme over the world? Find out...in Last Turn.
1. Level up!

I do not own Yugioh, but the people (My own peoples and a few people I know in real life) I do

A/N: please give this story a chance, I really want reviews…

Michael gulped as he put his deck down, looking down at the white blazer on him. "This is it..." he said, taking a deep breath. "I"m getting into Duel Academy!" He grabbed his deck and ran out to the sign up area.

As per usual, the place was packed with kids of all ages. He grinned and jogged in. The place was massive! inside Were about 6 areanas, each with a kid dueling another man. 3 huge banners hung over the arenas, showing Yugi Motous cards: Obelisk The Tormentor, Slifer the Sky Dragon and The Winged Dragon of Ra, the banners shining in their respective colors. Kids in the seats above, all wearing a red, yellow or blue blazers and looking down at the kids below.

He walked over to the railing and saw a few duels going on, On one side was a girl with long black hair and glasses. Her life points were at 2000 and on her side of the field was a strange looking creature with a black headdress and long black cloak. On the other ones side was a large Golem with spiked sides and yellow metallic skin, his points at 1500. The girl drew. "Awesome! I play monster reborn!" In a flash of light a monster with more yellow skin appeared and one glaring eye.

The instructor growled. "That is still not enough to take my Gear Golem the Moving Fortress, nice try though."

The girl grinned. "I'm not done yet! I sacrifice my Monsters to summon the favorite of my deck! Say hello to Guardian Angel Joan!" The two monsters shattered and in their place stood something that made them all sigh in joy. It was a girl all right, but her wings were radiant and gold, a calm and peaceful face. A flowing white dress followed (2800/2000). "And because I sacrificed my Zolga as a tribute, I gain 2000 life points!" She shouted as white energy flowed into her and raised her to 4000.

The man gulped. "Okay, that's impressive..."

"Now Joan! Attack with Light Radiance!" Joan rose her hands over her head and blasted the machine, reducing it to gears as her points rose to 4800. She smiled sweetly. "I'll end my turn."

The man gulped and drew. "I-I summon Stone Statue of the Aztecs in attack mode!" A large green moss covered monster appeared (300/2,000).

The girl drew and smiled. "I summon Mudora in attack mode!" A large man in an Egyptian headers appeared, holding a dagger appeared (1500/1800). "And because of his effect, ge gets 200 attack points for each fairy in my graveyard! Can you guess how many are in there? Nine!" Energy flowed into the monster as he changed to 3300. "Attack him Mudora!"

The monster dashed forward and sliced the statue, making it explode. "Now finish him off Joan!" The angel blasted him with a beam of light and knocked him back into the wall, his life points falling to 0.

"Nicely done! Welcome to Duel academy!"

She giggled.

Michael watched with wide eyes. "Wow...she's good...note to self, do not mess with her..."

The pattern went on like this. He would see people fail, he would see people pass until there was one person left, him. "All right! Time to due--"

"Okay kids, that's it!" The announcers voice resounded. "That's all done for this year! Congrats to the students to made it in and sorry to the ones who didn't! Better luck next year!"

"WHAT!" Michael screamed. "I didn't even get a chance to duel! That's bull!"

"I'm sorry young man, but that's that." Said a man with a gray beard and red shades.

"THAT IS BULL! I have been waiting for this moment for a while now! I deserve to have a chance!"

"Yeah...he SHOULD get a chance.." Said a voice from behind. Michael whipped around to see a boy standing there. he was wearing a blue blazer, signaling he was in Obelisk Blue. He had messy blonde hair draped over his face. A pair of Black Jeans and a necklace. "Come on pop, let me try on him!"

"Pop? Wait...You're his dad!" Michael shouted, pointing to the main guy.

"Yep, my dads the main guy here."

"So what? Did daddy get you in or what?"

The boy snarled. "Shut the hell up! I got here on my own didn't I dad?"

The man nodded. "Yes, currently he is one of the highest students in Obelisk blue."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Whatever, lets just get this over with." He walked to the arena, the boy close behind him. Soon, they reached the arena and had fixed their decks right.

"By the way, what's your name?" Michael asked, shuffling his deck.

"Enzo."

"Okay! Let's duel!"

Both their Points rose to 8000 and Enzo drew. "I'll go first." He took a card from his hand. "For starters, I'll summon Giant Rat in attack mode." A large gray rat with a skull in his hand appeared, chattering (1400/1450). "I'll end my turn."

Michael drew. "I'll summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 in attack mode!" In a burst of black fire, a large silver eagle appeared, snarling (1600/1000).

"A Lv Monster? What the heck is that?"

Michael grinned. "Oh you'll see. Attack his rodent!" The monster opened his maw and blasted the rat with a stream of black fire, making it squeal and shatter, Enzos points dropping to 7800.

Enzo took his deck out and looked through it. "Thank you, by destroying my rat, I now get to summon an Earth Monster with 1500 attack points or less, and I believe this guy will do it: Guardian Statue!" A large statue with massive bulky arms appear (800/1400).

Michael smiled. "I'll end my turn, and now you'll see the power of a Lv Monster..." The Monster snarled loudly as a black fire surrounded him and began to grow. A second later, he grew to the size of the statue he was facing! (2300/1700).

"What? How! You ended your turn!"

"When my Horus destroys a monster as a result of battle, I can exchange him for his Lv 6 form!" The Horus growled.

Enzo Growled and drew. He smiled. "First, I'll play my guardians effect by switching him into facedown defense mode." The monster suddenly disappeared and in it's place was a facedown monster. "Next, I'll Summon a monster in defense and activate the spell card Shifting Shadows! Tell me...do you like gambling?"

Michael looked at him weird. "Why?"

"Because that's what Shifting Shadows does! I pay 300 Life points." His points dropped to 7500. "But now I get to switch my monsters around!" The 2 facedown suddenly began to spin in a chaotic pattern and suddenly stopped, showing 2 monsters. "Then I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Michael drew. "Hmmm, nothing good, but it's enough...Horus! Attack His...left defense monster!" Horus Blasted the monster.

The monster inhaled and exhaled a large blast of black fire, revealing a large Stone Statue with 2 hands to block something.

"You attacked my stone statue of the Aztecs! Now you lose double what would have originally lost!"

"Sorry dude, but your monster comes up 300 attack points too late." Michael said, grinning.

"Not when I play Castle Walls!" His trap lifted. "This increases my monsters defense by 500!" The stone Statue glowed and rose to 2500. It blocked the fire and Michael's points fell to 7600.

"Fine, I end my turn."

Enzo drew and grinned. "Now I flip my Guardian Statue into attack mode!" The monster appeared. "Now that I flipped summoned him, I can return a monster on the field back to the hand! So Goodbye Horus!" The monster suddenly glowed and sent Horus back to his hand. "Now attack him!" The monster charged forward and slugged Michael, sending him flying into the wall and knocking his points to 6800. "I'll end my turn."

Michael drew and growled. "I lay one monster facedown and play one card facedown. I'll end my turn."

Enzo Drew. "First of all, I'll sacrifice my Stone Statue of the Aztecs for Hieracosphinx!" The stone statue vanished and in it's place was a strange creature. It had the Body of lion with two massive wings on it's back with the head of a blue eagle (2400/1200). "Then I'll play my monsters effect to switch him back into defense mode!" The Guardian switched back into defense mode. "I'll end my turn."

Michael drew his card. He gulped. _Lets hope this works..._. "I lay one card facedown and summon Masked dragon in defense mode." A large red dragon in a clay mask appeared, his tail wrapped around his chest (1400/1100)

Enzo drew and shrugged. "I flip up My Guardian again!" The monster appeared once more. It glowed and Michael's defense disappeared. "I only chose that one because I don't trust what it was...Now then! Sphinx! Attack his masked dragon! Pummeling Pounce!" The monster shrieked and jumped into the air, body slamming his Dragon before shattering.

Michael leafed through his deck and picked a card. "Now I'll summon yet another Lv! Armed dragon LV 3!" In a puff of smoke, a creature appeared. It looked like Joey Wheelers Baby dragon, but this monster looked different. The center of his stomach, traveling up his chest to his shoulders and to the upper part of his head were gray with spikes protruding from. It squealed (1200/900).

Enzo looked as though he were about to bust a gut laughing. "Look at that puny thing! That's way too weak to beat my monster! Putting him out there like he WANTS to be destroyed!" He shouted, eliciting a growl from his monster. "And just to annoy you more, I'll play Moon of Moon to flip my Guardian into Defense mode again." His card was flipped into defense once more.

Michael drew and grinned. "Come on Out! Armed dragon LV 5!" The monster was suddenly shrouded in a white light and changed into a new monster. It was about three times bigger than the other Armed dragon and looked much more deadlier. His orange skin turned red and the gray area covered his stomach, back, shoulders, arms and hands. Several sharp spikes grew from the chin and stomach, drills grew from the knee caps and massive spikes grew from his knuckles. The mighty monster let loose a roar that shook the arena (2400/1500).

Enzo gulped. "Okay, so that's kind of impressive..."

"Now attack his defense!" The monster Opened his mouth, gathering energy, when the Sphinx Snarled are shrieked as if to say "Don't even think about" The monster backed off. "What the?"

Enzo laughed, but what made it scarier was his monster laughed with him. "My Sphinx has a very special ability! As long as he's on the field, you can't get at my defense monsters!"

Michael growled and looked at his hand. He grinned as an idea came to him. _Good thing I added this card when I needed... "_Fine! I lay a monster in defense and lay a card facedown. That'll be all."

Enzo drew. he looked at Michael side. Armed dragon, 2 defense and 3 facedowns. He looked at them. "Flip Guardian!" The monster appeared and armed dragon Glowed.

"I activate Shift!" The glow went away and enveloped his defense monster. It flipped back into his hand. "It switches the effect of a monster to another monster of my choice!"

"Fine! Nothing stopping me from attacking! My Sphinx! Attack his defense!" The monster leapt into the air and slammed his facedown, revealing A small 3 eyes brown furball. "A Sangan?" Enzo asked

"Yep!" Michael took his deck out and looked through it, taking a card out. "My turn?" Enzo nodded. "Good!" He drew. "I summon Ultimate Insect LV 3 in attack mode!" The ground shook and burst, revealing a massive centipede with blue and red deigns on it's back (1400/900). "Now attack his Guardian My Dragon!"

The dragon inhaled and blasted the stone statue with a beam of light, making it groan before shattering into pebbles.

"I'll end my turn on that now, and I believe it's time for a little... Morphing to happen!" The dragon was once again enveloped in light. It looked more like a dragon now with the gray parts looking like armor. He stood on all four legs and wore spiked collars on his wrists, a huge tail ending in a massive drill and blades for the wings. It roared (2800/1000).

Enzo's eyes widened at the monster, then gulped and looked at his hand. "I switch my Sphinx to defense and lay a monster in defense, then lay a card facedown. Go." He said, the monster laying on his stomach.

Michael drew and looked at the cards. "Hmmm, I'll start by making my insect a LV 5." He said and the monster was suddenly encased in a cocoon. It exploded and a large monster with spindly arms and a large thorax on the top (2300/900). It shook as pollen and dust fell off it's thorax and attacked to the Sphinx. It shrieked and tried to shake it off, but it wouldn't and it's attack fell to 1900.

"What?" Enzo gaped.

Michael smirked. "It's my insects effect, If I Morph him the right way, all your monsters lose 500 attack points. Now my Insect! Attack his Sphinx!" The insect shrieked and pounced on the monster, ripping it apart. "Now my dragon, attack his defense!" The dragon got up on it's hind legs and shot buzz saws at the monster.

"I activate negate attack!" The saws bounced against a barrier.

"Fine. Go."

Enzo drew. "I flip up my medusa worm." A massive red worm appeared (500/400)"Now with his effect, you're Armed Dragon bites the big one!" The worm blasts a yellow beam at the dragon, turning it to stone and making him shatter into pebbles. "Next, I sacrifice him for my Criosphinx!" A large strange creature appeared. It looked like a centaur, with the head of a goat, the body of a horse and a human body (1200/2400).

He was then covered in dust from the insect, sending him to 700.

"Then, I'll play Card Of Sanctity to refresh our hands!" A bright light appeared from above and they both drew until they had 6 cards. "Finally, I lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Michael drew. A second later the Exoskeleton cracked open and fell to the floor in broken heap. A massive Moth appeared from the remains. The main flesh was red, it had six long legs, four wings of that of a bug, wing covers with razor sharp spikes on the end. Three large mandibles covered his mouth and a large spike at the end of his tail like that of a moth appeared (2600/1200). It shrieked and sprayed the Sphinx with dust from it's wings, lowering him more to 500 and his defense to 1700.

"I take it that's the LV 7 insect?" Enzo asked plainly.

Michael nodded. "Then I'll summon Mystic Swordsman LV 2 in attack mode." In a flash of light, a small man with a white pointed hat and a glowing sword appeared (900/0). "Insect! Attack His Sphinx!" He shouted, the monster inhaled.

"I activate Ordeal of the Traveler!" A large Sphinx appeared behind him, like that of the Sphinx of Gaza.

"What's that?" Michael asked.

"A simple but effective trap. I have five cards in my hand, and you have to pick one. Then you have to choose if it's a spell, trap or a monster. Choose right, the attack goes through, choose wrong, you're monster gets sent back to your hand." He held his hand up, he grinned evilly. "So choose wisely."

Michael gulped. 'Okay man, choose right, this isn't the time to make noobish mistakes.' He thought to himself. "I think your middle card is a..." He thought.

Everyone watching the duel, the students, the teachers and the main guys held their breaths.

"A monster!" He shouted.

Enzo chuckled and lifted it, showing a trap called Ultimate offering. Michael groaned as the Sphinx glowed with an evil light and His insect disappeared, the sphinx returned to it's original stats. "and because of his effect, you now have to discard a card from your hand!"

"Well, not like I'm gonna get him out any time soon." He muttered, discarding his insect.

"Anything else?"

Michael looked over his hand. "One down, go."

Enzo drew. "I play Monster reborn to bring back your Sangan." The small three eyes hairball appeared (1000/500). "Then Riryoku to transfer his attack to my Spinxes." Sangan glowed, he lowered to 500, but Sphinx rose to 1700. "So Sangan can attack your munchkin!" Sangan Leaped at him. Swordsman drew back and swung his sword in response, cleaving him in half and sending Enzo to 5500.

"Why the hell would you do that?" Michael asked, confused. "You lost a monster and 400 life points!"

Enzo leafed through his deck. "To search for the best monster in my deck."

"The best monster in your deck has 1500 or less attack points?" Michael asked, eyebrow raised.

"Yes, but in the mean time, Attack his Swordsman!" The monster charged forward and slammed it's hoof on the man, crushing him and sending Michael to 5900. "Now...prepare to meet the greatest monster in my deck!" Introducing..."

Sphinx Disappeared and in it's place stood a massive creature. It had golden skin made of rock, a rune on it's back with an Egyptian head dress on it's head. It looked familiar...(0/4000)

"FOUR THOUSAND DEFENSE POINTS!" Michael screamed in surprise, while the other gasped.

"Yeah, and notice anything familiar about this thing?" Enzo asked.

Michael squinted his eyes, then blinked. "It looked like Exodia!"

"It shouted!" Enzo laughed. "He's a close relative of Exodia. Exodia is the Unstoppable, My Exxod the All mighty Guard is the Unmoveable! But it's your move..."

Michael drew and gulped. "Nothing to take that thing down, better go on the defensive. I summon a monster in defense and end my turn."

Enzo drew. "One monster in defense, go."

Michael drew. "I lay a monster facedown and a monster in defense and give it over to you."

Enzo drew and grinned. "I switch Exxod into attack." The massive monolith stood up, raising mummers of confusion. "Then I flip up my other monster, great Spirit." A large spirit with an Indian like mask appeared, chanting something. "When I flip summon a monster, Exxods effect kicks in." Exxods eyes glowed bright red and blasted Michael, knocking him to 4900. "In other words, you lose 1000 life points. Now then, back to my spirit. When he's flipped, I can switch the attack of an earth monster n the field with it's attack."

Michael's eyes dilated. "So that means..."

"Exxod packs a punch now..." Exxod shot up to 4000. "Attack his defense!" The monster thrusted his hand forward, showing a magician of faith before being crushed. "Good thing you didn't have any spells in your grave, so I'll end my turn by switching my spirit into defense mode." The spirit was replaced by defense card.

Michael looked at his deck. "If there was ever a time I needed a card..." He drew, he grinned. "I start by playing reload." His card went into his deck, he shuffled and drew 5 more cards. "Then I play LV Merchant." A seedy merchant appeared next to him, rubbing his hands together.

"What's that?" Enzo asked.

Michael handed the merchant his deck. "This lets me search my deck for any LV monster I want, as long as I show you." The merchant handed him his deck back, showing Horus the black Flame Dragon LV 6 again. He then pulled a small dagger and stabbed Michael in the leg with it, making him grunt in pain. "But I lose 200 life points for every star he has." He moaned as he fell to 3700. "But I'll play my own Monster reborn to bring Sangan back." The fur ball appeared. "Then I'll give him up for my Horus." The massive metal bird appeared, ready to rip his head off for sending him back to the hand (2300/1600). "Attack his facedown Spirit!" He inhaled and blasted a stream of fire at the monster.

"Remember my Ordeal trap? Pick wisely." He said, lifting his four cards back into his hand.

Michael smirked. The card on the far left is a spell." Enzo gasped as he showed a shield and sword to him. The spirit appeared and shattered in a plume of fire. "I'll end my turn." The Monster Was shrouded in black flames and the end result was cool. Horus had grown to The size of Exxod (3000/1800).

Fear covered Enzo and completely forgot about his spell as he drew. "I switch Exxod into defense, lay one card facedown and end my turn." he said as Exxod knelt on one knee.

Michael drew. "I play Lightning Vortex." A Dark cloud appeared from above and lightning struck Exxod, making him moan and shatter into Pebbles. "Then, I'll play heavy storm." The sphinx behind Enzo shattered into Pebbles and Michael facedown negate attack shattered. "Horus! Get him!" Horus blasted him with Black Fire, sending him flying back and down to 2500. "I'll end my turn."

Enzo drew shakily. The next card made him laugh loudly. "I'm about to make the little bird a smudge on the Map! I activate Hammer shot!" A massive Wooden Hammer appeared over him. It reared back to smash it into the ground...

Horus looked up at it, breathed Fire on it, reducing it to ash.

Enzo blinked. "WHAT? How did you do that!" He screamed.

"My Horus's effect, he negates spells."

"But...You Played Lightning vortex! And Heavy Storm! You Cheated!"

"Oh, I forgot to mention, I can negate any spell I WANT! So your spells are practically worthless!"

Enzo looked at his hand. "I...I lay a monster in defense and end my turn."

Michael drew. "Premature Burial on my Mystic Swordsman LV 2." The miniature swordsman appeared (900/0). "Swordsman, attack his defense." The swordsman jumped in the air, landed on the ground, jumped again, made a flip and jumped on the facedown, revealing a couple of eater island heads (1100/2000) He plunged the center one with his sword, then jumped off and they all exploded.

Enzos eye twitched. "WHAT! I--YOU---HOW!" He screamed.

"My Swordsman doesn't care if it has a million defense points or it wipes out every card on the field, if it's facedown and it attacks, the thing bites the big one." Michael grinned. "Now Horus! Take care of him!" Horus blasted Enzo with a blast of black fire, wiping the rest of his life points out.

Everyone was silent. Then they began to cheer. The main chancellor walked over, looking a little mad. "Congratulations youngster, welcome to duel academy!"

"This is gonna be great! So many adventures in one! Let's go!"

He had no idea what he was in for.

Card Specs

**LV merchant**  
**type**: Spell  
_Image_: A dirty looking Merchant handing over a knocked out Armed dragon LV 3 to a grinning Dark Ruler Hades  
Search your deck for one Monster with the word "LV" In it's name. Afterwards, inflict damage to your own life points by the monsters LV X 200


	2. Soul of the Pure

Still don't own it and thanks to the people who reviewed my story!

The plane carrying the passengers flew through the air. All the new passengers looked out in excitement, Michael was of course one of them. The plane soon landed and Michael stepped out, he inhaled deeply, happy he was finally here. He looked around. "I'm here...I'm really here! Sure I'm a Slifer...but I'm here!" The only reason he was a Slifer he was sure of was because Enzo went whining to his dad that he cheated and now Michael was a Slifer. He didn't care, he was always a Slifer the sky dragon fan anyway.

When he got to the Slifer red dorm, he could have sweat dropped. The place was small and looked more like a two story hotel than a dorm. He walked in to see a few kids in red blazers sitting in a few seats, in front of them tables. He walked in and sat down. he leaned back. It wasn't luxury, but he was there.

"Umm, excuse me? Mind if I sit here?" Said a voice next to him.

He looked at the person. He instantly recognized her as the person he saw dueling with the fairies. He got a better look at her now. She still had long black hair, along with glasses and a red dress. "Oh, yeah, sure, go ahead."

She smiled and sat down. "Thanks."

"Anytime, hey I saw you duel, nice job."

She giggled. "Thanks, saw you duel too. LV cards huh? Not exactly the run of the mill cards ya got there."

Michael shrugged. "Hey, I was getting sick of seeing the old decks everywhere I looked, fiends, machines, fairies, warriors, dragons insects! I was getting sick of it, when I thought, why not use A collection of the cards, Lvs?"

She nodded. "That makes sense."

"So why Fairies?"

She laughed. "I've been a huge fan of Fairies all my life! When I was little I tried to catch Butterflies thinking they were fairies. When they made fairy cards, well, you can tell how excited I was. So I got all I needed and got what I needed to make this deck!"

He nodded. "Makes sense. Oh, and before I forget, names Michael." He said, lifting his hand to her.

She smiled and shook it. "Claire."

"Okay Class, welcome to the Slifer red dorm!" Said a voice from the front as a figure leaped from the Curtains. He was big, I mean tall and weight big. He had a goatee and spiky brown hair, with a signature red blazer of the Slifers. "Here's the thing gang." He said, leaning on the pedestal in front of him. "You've all been sent to Slifers for a reason, one, you can't duel, two, you don't know the rules, or three, the teachers are out to get you." The kids laughed at this. "Anyway, let's get started huh? The name is Professor Krisp, but if you have any brain cells, you'll call me Greg."

The day went on like that. Claire and Michael began to walk around the campus to see what was in store for them from now on. The explored the dorms, the cafeterias and the gyms. "Oh yeah, this is gonna be a good few years..." Michael said, grinning.

"Yeah it is." Claire said.

"Hey babe!" Came a voice from behind. Claire stopped dead in her tracks and shuddered, turning around. Standing them in the doorway was a big guy. He was about six foot five, with a buzz cut, sun glasses and chains going every which way on his Ra Yellow blazer.

"Oh, hello Timothy." She groaned.

He grinned and walked over to them, wrapping his arms around her waist and bringing her closer. "Come on sweet cheeks, you know the names Tim!" He exclaimed. Michael knew this guy was trouble, but when he saw Claire trying to get out of his grip, he looked angry. He looked at Claire and grinned. "Now how about a kiss?" He asked, puckering up.

Claire growled, stepped on his foot, then kicked him in his...er, area, making him gasp and moan in pain, dropping to his knees and coughing violently. Michael ran over to his new friend. "You okay?" He asked, worried.

She nodded. "Yeah, that's just Tim, he...likes me," She said, spitting the word out like venom. "Just ignore him, he'll go away."

Michael nodded as they began to leave. Claire was suddenly grabbed from behind and pinned to a wall, an angry Tim in front of her. "I ain't leaving without that kiss..."

"Hey buddy!" Michael shouted, getting the thugs attention. "Back off!"

Tim laughed and Punched Michael, sending him staggering back and landing on the ground. "Punks like you should know where they belong.." He said, putting his foot on the young boys head.

"Tim! Leave him alone!"

"And what if I don't?" He asked.

"Here, I'll make you a deal, we duel, I win, you leave me and Michael alone, you win..."

"I win, I get to give you the biggest wettest kiss I can muster." He said, grinning and showing his teeth.

Claire looked as though she would gag. "Fine, deal." She loaded her deck into the tray, as did Tim.

"LETS DUEL!"

"I'll go first, since it's only polite." Claire said, drawing. "I'll just set a monster in defense and end my turn."

Tim drew. "I summon Opticlops in attack mode." A large orange skinned Cyclops appeared, snarling (1800/1700). "Attack her defense!" The monster shot a beam from it's eye. It revealed to be a strange creature, with spiky studs on the end of it's ends, and a glaring eye on the middle (1500/1800). The eye glowed and it blocked the attack. "Well, now that that done.." He started, when he noticed the Opticlops fizzled out of existence. "WHAT!"

"You attacked my Kelbek, so your monster paid the price, all known as getting returned to your hand!"

Tim growled. "I lay a card facedown and I end my turn."

Claire drew. "I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Tim Drew. "I play the Trap Ultimate offering!" His trap lifted. "Now I'm allowed to make an extra summon every turn! So first, I'll summon my Opticlops again." The orange skinned fiend appeared. "Next, Archfiend Soldier!"

His life points fell to 7500, and a man sized, think fiend with a helmet, a cape and a jagged sword appeared (1900/1500). "Attack Kelbek my archfiend!" The monster charged forward and sliced Kelbek into pieces. He disappeared. "Small price to pay so my Fiend can get a clear shot at you!" The fiend blasted Claire with a beam from it's eye, making her scream and fall over, dropping to 6200.

Claire drew. "I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode." In a flash of light, a fairy that looked like a lawyer appeared (1800/400). "Sure, they may be able to destroy each other, but not if I equip her with Cestus of Dalga!" Two large blades appeared in her hands, raising her to 2100. "Now attack that freak!" She shouted. The Fairy disappeared and sliced the Opticlops in half, making him shatter.

Tim growled. "I know what the Cestus does, you'll get 300 life points now." He said as Claire rose to 6500. "My move?" Claire nodded. Tim drew. "I lay a monster in defense and end my turn."

Claire drew. "I lay a card facewdown and attack your defense with my Fairy!" The fairy charged forward.

A small squat elf appeared, clutching a spear appeared before being cut down. "That was spear cretin, when he's flipped and sent to the grave we're allowed to summon or set a monster from our graveyard." Tim said, a defense monster appearing before him, as did Claire. "Anything else?"

"No, that's all."

"Good." Tim drew. "I'm sacrificing my monster for the favorite of my deck! Introducing Dark Ruler ha Des!" The card burst into dark flames and from the flames came a dark figure. It was a large creature with green skin and a headdress with a ornate jewels gems and opals. He clutched a wine glass in his hand (2450/1500). "Attack her defense with Piercing darkness!"

The monster cackled and blasted a beam of darkness, hitting Kelbek and making it shatter. Claire smirked, but gasped when she saw the ha Des was still there. "oh, did I forget to mention? My Ruler negates any effects of monster he happens to battle. Oh, by the way, I end my turn." He said, grinning.

Claire looked at her hand as she drew. "I'll lay a facedown and switch Fairy to defense." She said as her Fairy knelt on one leg.

Tim drew. "One monster in defense and have my Ha Des attack that fairy." The monster shot a beam of darkness, striking the fairy and making her explode in pixels. Tim shrugged and waved for her to go.

She drew. "I'll play Heavy storm to start things off." A furious wind shot through the area, ripping her facedown and the ultimate offering apart. "Next, a monster in defense and end my turn."

Tim drew. "I summon La Jinn, Mystical Genie of the Lamp!" A small lamp appeared in front of him and it leaked green smoke. A second later a large bearded Genie appeared, crossing his arms (1800/1000). "Attack her defense!"

The monster inhaled and blasted a stream of fire, hitting the card and incinerating it.

"Now Dark Ruler, attack her Directly!" The fiend blasted her with a beam of darkness, but she stood there and took it. She smirked as she didn't lose a single point. "What? Why didn't you lose any life points?"

She smirked a small puffball with wings appeared on her shoulder. "A little helper called Winged Kuriboh. When he's sent to the grave for any reason ever, I take no damage from those ugly things." She said, pointing to Ha Des.

Claire drew. She smiled. "I lay a monster in defense and play Tribute to the doomed on your Ruler!" She threw a card into the discard slot and bandages wrapped around the creature. Suddenly, a massive hand appeared from below and grabbed him, pulling him into the ground. She smiled sweetly. "I'll end my turn there."

Tim drew. "I lay a monster in defense and have La Jinn attack your monster!" The Genie inhaled and shot a stream of fire at the monster. It flipped to reveal a strange looking monster. It was oval shaped monster, colored red with two claw like pincers for arms with a large glaring eye appeared (1500/1300). It shattered. "Now that that's done, I end…what the?"

A large yellow dice appeared from the dice and floated in the air. "When my Agido is destroyed in a battle, he doesn't like to go out without a bang. I roll this dice and whatever I roll, I can special summon a fairy with the same Level as the number I rolled. Now roll dice!" It started to spin in the air and fell to the ground, skipping on the ground. It bounced on a corner, landed on a 3, then tipped over and landed on 4. She shrugged and the Agido appeared, shielding it's self with it's claws (1500/1300).

He groaned. "It's still your turn."

Claire drew. "I summon Zolga in defense and lay a card facedown." A Tall dark clocked creature with a strange headdress and long flowing cloak appeared (1700/1200). "That end my turn."

Tim drew.

"Activate Taunt!" Her trap lifted, showing strange creatures just asking to be destroyed. "When this is activated, you can only attack one monster on the field, and I choose Agido!"

Tim growled. "Fine! La Jinn! Attack her monster!" The monster breathed it's fire on it again and it shattered. The dice appeared once more.

"Let's see if I get Luck this time!" Claire exclaimed. The dice dropped to the ground and started to bounce. It landed on 4…then 3…..then 6.

"HA! Too bad for you!" Tim gloated.

Claire grinned. "It works more than that, see, if I get a 6 or higher, I can summon a monster with a level HIGHER than 6!"

"Too bad ya don't have any!"

"Oh don't I?" In a flash of light, the tall radiance of Guardian Angel Joan appeared in front of her!

"WHAT? She wasn't in your graveyard!" He exclaimed.

"Oh she was. Remember Tribute to the doomed?"

He blinked. "Oh….yeah….I'll end my turn."

Claire drew. "I'll play Card of Sanctity to give us a little hand refresh." A bright light appeared from above and they both made multiple draws "Now we're talking! I play a card facedown and have Joan attack La Jinn!" She lifted her hands and blasted La Jinn with her light, he groaned and shattered.

Tim growled as he shot down to 6500, but growled louder when he saw Claire's points went up to 8300.

"I'll end my turn on that."

Tim drew.

"Activate Trap! Solar Ray!" Joan looked down at him and smiled, he aura glowing brighter and brighter until Tim couldn't stand it and fell down, shielding his eyes. He noticed his points fell to 5700.

"I hate that card….but I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Claire drew and smiled. "I summon Mudora in attack mode!" The fairy avenging warrior appeared, brandishing his scimitar (1500/1800). "And since the duel started, I have four fairies in my grave!" He began to glow (1500/1800)-(2300/1800). "Then I'll switch Zolga into attack!" The creature floated so it looked as though it was standing. "Joan! Attack his defense!"

She lifted her arms and blasted the monster. It was revealed to be a Large slimy purple orb (1000/100). It exploded and Claire went up to 9300, but blinked when a purple smog swept over her side of the field, making her have a coughing effect and dropping her to 8800.

"That, would be my giant germ, when it's destroyed, you lose 500 life points, and…." Two more germs appeared on his side of the field. "I can summon any more I have in my deck."

"Fine, I have life points to spare! Zolga, attack—"

"Activate Waboku!" The three priests appeared, blocking any attack that would come their way.

Claire sighed. "Fine, I lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Tim drew, he cracked a grin, and started to laugh! "Here comes one of my favorite combos! But to start, I'll switch my germs into attack mode." The germs rolled forward. "Next, Monster reborn to bring Ha Des back into the game." The mighty dark ruler appeared, looking mad.

"Next, I'll remove my Spear Cretin, my Opticlops and my Other Giant Germ to summon…." A blue fireball exploded on his side of the field and from it stepped a fearsome looking monster. It was a lady with dark skin, clutching a broken doll in it's hands while sporting a iron dress (2200/2800) "My Dark Necrofear! But just to annoy you even more, I'll summon my favorite little no sacrifice monster….Introducing the goblin king!" In between the creatures a large throne burst from the ground.

In it was a small child looking goblin with green skin and ornate royal clothing. It clutched a scepter in it's hand (0/0).

Claire blinked. "Why would you summon a monster with no attack or defense point?"

The fiends looked at the goblin, all got on one knee and bowed (Well, the germs just kind of rolled forward). The king grinned as he glowed with an evil light. "Whereas my monster lacks in attack, he makes up for in effect. In other words, he gains 1000 attack and defense for every fiend I have on the field!" The goblin grinned (0/0)-(4000/4000)

Claire gasped.

"And hey, just to piss you off even more, I'll play Mystical Plasma Zone!"

A crack of lightning was heard and a large funnel cloud appeared from above. The Fiends growled and grew a few inches, turning truly feral and all raising up 500 attack points.

"Now let the massacre begin! Ha Des, attack Joan!" The fiend laughed and blasted a beam at the angel, knocking her back and making her shatter. "Now Necrofear, attack Mudora!" Her eyes glow and shot twin beams at him, making him groan and shatter. "King, get Zolga!" King lifted his claw and shot a beam of darkness, hitting it and making it fall. The body shatters, the headdress fell to the ground and shattered on contact with the ground. "Now my Germs…get her Directly!" The germs flew forward and slammed into her, knocking her back.

She groaned and looked at her counter, she lost a lot of points in that one more, 6350 to be exact all the way down to 2450.  
Tim grinned. "Oh man am I gonna have fun with you being my slave…"

"Get a life Tim." Claire said, drawing a card, but keeping her eyes closed. I have two of the three cards in my hand if I'm gonna wipe out his field….if I don't get it this draw I'm finished. If there's  
a heart of the cards, I could use some help…

She cracked her eyes open, she opened them wide. "No…way…."

"Get a good draw babe?" Tim chuckled.

"You have no idea, and I can destroy you with even the weakest monster in my hand. First, I think it's time we have a change of scenery. I play the field spell Sanctuary in the Sky!" The funnel above them disappeared and they were suddenly cast into a large garden of sorts. Mist and trees where everywhere.

"Hmm, fancy…" Tim muttered.

"Next, I summon Warrior of Zera!" In a flash of light, a tall tanned man with green armor, green helmet carrying a bronze sword (1600/1600).

"Wow, that is weak AND it's not even a fairy! You must be losing it…"

"Oh, but he has a history behind him…"

"See, in the old days, he was a warrior on the neutral zone, not fighting for anyone, only himself. But deep down, he knew he was turning into something, something evil. He no longer wanted this evil inside of him, so he went for the spellcasters for help. However, there was nothing they can do…"

"However, they did the next best thing, they separated him into two beings, a being of pure good, and a being of pure evil….The archfiends found the evil half of him and made him into the most fearful creature they had ever known. Whereas the fairies found the good side and forged him into the greatest savior they had. Now I introduce to you the fairies savior!"

Warrior of Zera began to glow bright. He began to change shape, growing taller. When the light faded, a mighty creature was seen. He was tall with a large helmet with two horns on the sides, bending to his back. He wore mighty angel wings like a cape, but wore no shirt with purple skin underneath. An orange scarf hung from his mouth and nose and his eyes glowed bright white. He unsheathed a large sword (2800/2300).

"Meet my Archlord Zerato."

Tim sighed and wiped his forehead in relief. "Oh man! I thought you were gonna summon something a lot worse than that!"

Claire shrugged, discarded a card from her hand. Zerato lifted his sword and plunged it into the ground, sending five cracks forward, each going to his monsters. When they reached them, the ground below them exploded in a pillar of light. There were five bloodcurdling screams of pain, and when it was over, nothing was left on his side of the field but dust.

Tim blinked. "What the! How did you do that?"

Claire Smirked. "My Zeratos effects. If I discard one light monster in my hand, such as my Shining Friendship, he can destroy every monster on your side of the field."

Michael blinked. "That's even stronger than my Armed Dragon LV 7…."

"And he's still got his attack! Archlord, attack with Lightning Lash!" Archlord pointed his sword at him, and a lightning bolt struck forward, striking Tim and sending him flying into the school wall, making him groan and get up, his life points falling to 2900. "I'm ending my turn."

Tim drew shakily and looked at the card. "I-I lay a card facedown   
and end my turn."

Claire drew. "Hmm, I play Nobleman of crossout on your facedown monster." A knight in armor appeared and shoved its sword into the monster. It was revealed to be a scary looking creature with two glowing daggers. It shrieked and shattered. "Next, I summon Skelengal." A small squat angel with only a pair of boots, gloves a bow and arrow and a crown appeared (900/400). "Now attack him my monsters!"

Archlord lifted his hand and blasted a beam of lightning at him while The little fairy shot an arrow. He screamed as both attacks hit him, his pointing dropping to 0.

"And like Jaden Yuki used to say. That's game!" She exclaimed, giving a peace sign.

"Whoa!" Michael shouted, running up to them. "That was amazing!" he said to Claire.

She giggled and blushed. "Thanks."

"This…isn't over!" Tim shouted, getting up. "You will be mine one day!"

"Yeah, yeah keep living in that little dream world of yours." Claire said.

Tim growled and walked away.

"You okay?" Michael asked.

"Yeah I'm fine." She checked her watch. "We should probably get going." They both nodded and headed for their next Class.

Up on the roof of the school, three duelists, shrouded by the shadows. "Hmm, impressive duo if I ever say a few." Said one, a girl.

"Yeah." Another one said, this one tall and bulky even in the shade. "Should be fun to bring them down."

"Yep, we'll succeed where our parents didn't." Said another, this one with a strange accent in his voice. "We have the right weapon too." They all held up a card, which began to glow with an evil light.

They all laughed and disappeared.

Well, that's all for that chap! The next duel should have a deck you are familiar with! Come back in time to see the next chapter of The next Generation!


	3. Harpies feather Duster

I do not own Yugioh, so stop telling me! I have dreams too you know...

A/N Some cards will have more doubles in this chap, so please don't poit it out

"Okay Class." Said the Ra representative teacher, Professor Easton said, turning to the class. He was a pretty cool teacher, he had black jeans and a Ra dorm blazer. He had shoulder length black hair and black sunglasses. "Tonight for homework, you are to research monsters that may be fused without Polymerization. Such as Kaiba's X Head Cannon, Y Dragon Head and Z metal Tank. Have fun and I'll see you tomorrow."

Michael moaned as he walked out of the room with Claire by his side. They had gotten to know each other quite well and became good friends. "Homework all ready?" He asked.

She shrugged. "It's school, what else is new?"

Michael sighed. "Yeah, good point I guess. But I just got here! What are they thinking!" He shouted.

"Teachers, they're insane, remember that."

"Too true…."

"So we have the rest of the day, what do you want to do?"

"Well, how about we just relax? Just kick back and let the day roll by."

She giggled. "Sounds good."

So they went to the park, sitting and relaxing. "Ahh this is the life." Michael said.

Claire sighed as she laid next to him. "Yep, nothing to bug us. Just peace and quiet." She leaned her head on his shoulder, causing him to blush deeply.

"…..Or I'll make you pay for them!" Screamed a voice from the side of the them.

"And there it all goes…." Michael sighed as he got up, the blush fading away quickly. He grabbed her by the hand and ran to see what the commotion was.

In the courtyard a boy a little taller than Michael was being held above the ground by a tall boy. He was tall, had a bowl cut with black hair and somewhat skinny. He held a pen behind his ear and the blue blazer signaled he was obelisk blue. The boy he was holding was a little different. He has long blonde hair tied in a pony tail with Khaki pants. A strange arrogant look on his face with a Yellow Blazer, showing a Ra student.

The duelist scoffed. "And why would I do that?"

"Because if you don't I'll rip your face off…"

"Wow, good threat, how long'd it take you to think THAT one up?"

The boy snarled and lifted his fist, getting ready to punch him.

"Now, now, before we revert back to the primal ages how about a little…fun? We duel, if you win, I replace the shoes I scuffed."

"…..Did he just say this whole thing started because he scuffed his shoes?" Claire asked in bewilderment.

"Hey, I've seen duels start over other stupid stuff…" Michael commented.

"And if I win," The Ra yellow duelist continued, "you kiss my feet..."

The Obelisk Blue Student laughed. "Fine! You got yourself a duel!" He activated his duel disk.

"You can call be Falco by the way."

"And me Pat."

"Let's duel!" Falco shouted, drawing his cards. He looked at his hand.

Pat did the same, gulping audibly. "Eh...you can go first." he said.

"Gladly." Falco said, drawing his card. "I'll start by laying three cards facedown and summoning a monster in defense." He said as 3 spells and traps appeared behind a defense card. "That's all for now."

Pat drew and grinned. "I'll summon Toon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode!" In a flash of light, what looked like a group of green goblns with leather for armor appeared, but they looked as though they were painted by a child while holding spiked clubs appeared in front of him (2300/0). "Be lucky I can't attack with these things on the first move, so I'll lay 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Falco drew a card as he grinned. "I play Harpie Hunting Ground!" The area around them began to shake violently as the scenery changed. They were suddenly in the middle of a bleak and vast wasteland. Mountains and cracked ground as far as the eye can see were seen.

"Huh..." Michael muttered while Claire looked around with wide eyes. "Never woulda picked this guy as a harpie duelist..."

"Next, I'll summon Harpie lady one!" From the skies dropped a creature, she was a woman clearly with skin tight purple jumpsuit around her. On her arms were wings of that of a birds with razor sharp talons on her feet. Her hair was long and red (1300/1400).

Pat could only stare. "Ha! A duelist like you using girly harpies! I should have guessed!" he laughed loudly.

Harpie lady and Falco both growled. "Well you won't think they're girly when I get through with you! First off her effect! She powers up all Wind-type monsters by 300 points!" She grinned as she glowed (1300/1400)--(1600/1400). "Next, she gets an extra 200 attack points for being in her area!" He shouted as she rose to 1800.

"Hump, still not good enough to beat my goblins." He said as the goblins giggled.

"No, but she has a good effect, just for summoning a harpie, I can destroy a spell or trap on the field!" Harpie cawed out and jumped into the air, dive bombing his facedown. It shattered, but in it's place floated 4 sheep tokens, obviously from a ScapeGoat card (0/0 X 4).

Falco snarled. "Lousy little fuzzballs! Harpie! Attack it!" She soared through the air, slashing the pink one with her talons before it shattered. "I'll end my turn."

Pat chuckled as he drew a card. "What's the matter? You're girls so wimpy they gotta attack my weakest monster?" he asked as he looked at his hand. "I'll summon Toon Gemini Elf." In a burst of rainbow colored streamers, two elves, one brunette and one blonde appeared, made of water color (1900/900). "Goblins! Attack his harpie!" The goblins giggled as they charged them.

Falco calmly pressed a button on his duel disk. Two cylinders appeared in front of him. The goblins were sucked into one, then shot out the other, continuing their blind assault and hitting Pat, making him fall back and dropping his life points to 5700.

He growled as he got up. "I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn then."

Falco drew a card. "I summon Cyber Harpie in attack mode!" Another creature fell from the sky, this one was like Harpie lady one, but with A golden Chest plate and holding a long whip (1800/1500)--(2300/1500). She cracked her whip on the card, it shattered.

"So? I still have another card!" Pat shouted.

"Not for Long, I play Elegant Egotist!" A light appeared next to Cyber Harpie and it formed into three creatures. It was more Cyber Harpies in the same armor, but it was three of them, one with short red hair, one with flowing red hair and the other with spiky red hair (1950/2300)--(2450/2300). They all jumped at the last facedown.

Pat paniced. "Activate Waboku!" He shouted as the three preists appeared in front of his monsters.

Falco rolled his eyes. "Great...I guess I end my turn."

Pat drew. "Ha! Now I play Toon World!" he shouted as his points dropped to 4300. "Now Gemini Elf! Attack Harpie Lady one!" They cackled and jumped at the Harpie lady.

"Activate negate attack!" Falco shouted as the Elves slammed into a barrier, holding their legs in pain before hopping back over to Pat's side, growling loudly.

"Fine, I'll lay two cards facedown and end my turn," he said, emptying what was left of his hand.

Falco looked at his side of the field. '_Those cards are probably bluffs'_ he said as he drew a card. "I summon Harpie Lady two in attack mode!" A creature dropped from above. This one another Harpie, but like it's counterpart it had short orange hair (1300/1400)--(1800/1400). She cawed as he jumped at his facedown.

Pat grinned as it shattered...

When suddenly a massive explosion rocked Falco's side of the field! His life points dropped to 7000. "Damn I hate that trap..But none the less! I play Card Of Sanctity!" He shouted as they both drew 6 cards (A/N THIS IS THE ANIME VERSION OF THE CARD, WHENEVER YOU SEE THIS CARD USED I WILL NOT USE THE REAL VERSION, ONLY ANIME) "Harpie Sisters! Attack Toon Goblin attack force!" The sisters all jumped at him. The goblins screamed in terror and tried to run, but it was too late as the sisters cut him down into ribbons.

Pat shielded himself from the blast, clicking a facedown. "I chain with Option Hunter!" Before him 3 scary looking creature resembling sting rays appeared, they took the pieces of the monsters and sucked them into his body, raising him to 2300 life points.

"A mere setback, Cyber harpie, attack Gemini elf!" He shouted as the harpie swung her claw, making them shatter. "Now Harpie one and two! Attack His tokens!" The harpies jumped at them, slashing the blue and yellow ones, making them shatter. "I'll end my turn."

He drew a card, noticing his life points were at 6450. "Hehehehe! I play Cost down!" He shouted as the card appeared in front of him. "I get rid of one card in my hand and every other card is downgraded by two stars! So I'll get rid of my Toon Masked Sorceror..." he said as he slipped a card into his grave. "Now I'll summon the one...the only! Toon Dark Magician Girl!"

In a flurrie of flowers, a little girl wearing the famous spellcasters clothing appeared, giggling and giving a peace sign (2000/1700).

Falco blinked. "You have a lot of weird cards..."

"And you're cards are girly! I equip her with magic Marker!" A Giant Marker appeared in front of her. She blinked at it as it swiped over her, making her much more detailed. "This gives my Toon 500 attack points." his words were true as she rose to 2500. "Now attack his sisters!" She giggled as she blasted the sisters.

"Activate Draining shield!" Falco announced as a facedown lifted, absorbing the blast and rasing him to 9500. "I'm sure you know this card?"

"Too well..." he looked at his hand. "I'll lay two cards facedown and end my turn."

Falco drew. "I'll equip my Cyber Harpie with Arrow Nail!" The Cyber Harpies claw started to glow and a large claw appeared on it's wrist. She looked at it and grinned, licking it and looking at pat while her points rose to 2600. "Now attack His dark Magician girl!" She charged at her, claw first.

Pat grinned, pressed a button and two familiar cylinders appeared before him. The first one sucked her in and the next one shot her out, making her slice Falco. He screamed and fell over, falling to 6900. He got up, snarling. "Punk, I'll end my turn."

Pat drew a card, smiling. "I'll summon the Dedicated Artist In defense mode." A flash of light appeared and in it's place was a man, kneeling on one knee, holding a man sized pencil in front of him (500/2000). "Now Dark Magician girl! Attack him directly!" She giggled as she blasted him with her magic, knocking him back and falling over as he fell lower to 4400. "I'll end my turn now by sacrificing her for Toon Summoned skull!"

The girl disappeared and in it's place was a large creature. It was ugly and skeleton shaped made of crayons. It cackled loudly (2500/1200).

"Hey! You can't!" Falco shouted. "You all ready summoned a monster!"

"So? Toons are considered Special summons, so I can summon as many as I want at a time! But for now I'll end my turn..."

Falco drew. "Cyber Harpie! Attack his summoned Skull!" She charged him again.

"Activate Rush Recklessly!" Energy coursed into him as his muscles bulged as he rose to 3200. He counter striked by blasting her with lightning, making her shriek and shatter, falling to 3800. The claws suddenly appeared on Sisters, changing them to 2750.

"Lovely..." Falco muttered. "Sisters, attack artist." They charged and sliced him, making him drop his pencil and shatter. "Harpie Lady one, attack his last token." Harpie lady sliced it, making it shatter. "I'll end."

Pat drew. "Here's a fun little card I like to call Top Deck Quiz." He announced as he slipped it in.

"What does that do?"

"It's simple, I'll name a card I think you have in your deck and you name a card in mine, if we have the named cards, we have to put it on top, if we don't, we can put any card we want on top. So you can go first."

Falco thought about it. "Can't go wrong with Blue eyes Toon Dragon." He guessed.

A audible DING was heard from his deck. "Very good." He said as he took the chosen card and putting it on the top of his deck. "And for you, Harpies Pet Dragon."

A ding was her from his deck. "No doubt about that." he said, putting the card on his deck.

"Now! Summoned Skull! Attack Harpie Lady one!" He cackled loudly as he threw a lightning bolt at her. She screamed as it connected to her and shattered, Falco's life points dipping to 3100.

"No big deal." Falco shrugged.

"I'll end my turn." he couldn't help but smile. _'He's falling right into my trap. Next turn he'll try and summon Harpie's dragon, then try to attack. But my facedown Waboku will stop it, then I can play my facedown call of the haunted and sacrifice them for my best guy! He can't win!"_

Falco drew a card, looking bored. "Thanks for my Dragon, but first I'll play Call of the Haunted to bring my Harpie back." Harpie lady one appeared once more. She whipped the card, making it shatter and the three Priestess appeared. "I am starting to hate that card!"

"Heh, saving my ass a few times."

"Whatever, then I summon--"

"I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Gemini elf!" The two elves appeared once again, chuckling darkly.

"I don't see how that will help, because I summon harpie lady 3..." Another harpie appeared, but this one had spiky blue hair other than her sisters.

"What? This wasn't supposed to happen!"

"Deal with it! Get rid of his toon world!" She whipped the card, making it shatter. The Toon Summoned Skull and Gemini Elf screamed, both shattering into little pixels.

"No! No! I can't lose!

"Well you just did! You have no cards in your hand and the next card you're gonna summon is gonna be a two tribute! You-Lose!"

Pat sighed as he drew his card, seeing the Blue eyes Toon Dragon. He looked down and waved for him to go.

Falco drew. "I summon flying Kamakire." Alarge insect creature appeared, buzzing loudly (1400/900)--(1900/900) "Next I play Altar for tribute on it to pad my life points a little." The monster disappeared and he rose to 5000. "Next, Preamture Burial to take back Cyber Harpie!" The cyber based harpie appeared grinning darkly. "Get him everyone!"

Pat screamed as he was slashed and sliced by all the harpies, sending his life points plummeting to 0.

"And I win." Falco said plainly as the images disappeared.

"T-that's not fair! You cheated!"

"Actually, every move I did was resonable, you, on the other hand are just a sore loser...now as per the agreement." He pointed down to his feet. "Pucker up buddy."

Michael looked away as Claire giggled. "Oh man this is degrateing..." He moaned.

"It's funny though..."

"True..."

"Now get out of my sight!" He screamed as the Obelisk walked away in shame.

"Man!" Michael shouted as he walked over to him, catching his attention. "That was great!"

Falco smiled. "Thanks. I'm Falco, you guys?"

"I'm Claire." She answered.

"And I'm Michael."

"Nice to meet you two." He said, shaking both their hands.

"Harpies? That's a new deck I've seen a guy use...and the basic cards seem really...familiar..."

Falco paniced and changed the subject. "Oh, um, uh, how about a duel?" He asked quickly. "I might want to check out your guys decks."

Michael grinned and readied his duel disk. "Bring it!"

---------------------------------------

a Shrouded man stood on the roof of the school, looking down on the two duelist's as Harpie lady one appeared on the field, followed by Horus before blasting her. "Be happy now children..." He said dreadfully, bowing his head a showing a lock of silver hair drop from his hood...

"For it might be up to you three to save the world as we know it..."

CARD SPECS

**Arrow Nail**

Spell/Equip

Image: A feminine hand with a sword-like blade strapped to the wrist.

Effect:This card can only be equipped to "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters". Increase the attack of the equpped monster by 300 points. If the equipped monster is destroyed, you may equip this card to another appropriate target

_Note: "Arrow Nail" was first used by Mai in the anime episode "Fighting For a Friend (Part Five)". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Topdeck Quiz**

Spell

Image: The contestant on the "Question" card, looking at three seemingly identical decks of cards.

Effect: Both players state the name of a card. If the card a player names is in his opponent's deck, his opponent takes it from his deck, shuffles his deck, and places the card on the top of his deck. If the card a player names is not in his opponent's deck, his opponent chooses any card from his deck, shuffles his deck, and places the card he chose on the top of his deck.

_Note: Top Deck quiz was created by Cyber Commander for his fic "Yugioh! Dark Messiah" All creative Credit goes to him_

**Dedicated Artist**

Warrior/EARTH

4 stars/effect

500/2000

Description: As long as this card is faceup on your side of the field, negate and destroy any card effect that would destroy "Toon World" on your side of the field.

**Magic Marker**

Spell/Equip

Image: A marker floating in the air, shining with a purple light

Effect: This card can only be equipped with a TOON-type monster. Increase the equipped monsters attack by 500 attack points.


	4. Pyro Clock of Destiny

I do not own YGO or anything in this fic but my own custom cards.

"So why Harpies?" Claire asked Falco as they walked through the courtyard.

He thought about it. "Well...I was always fond of Mai Valentines dueling style, Harpies are very useful creatures, combined with a few wind monsters and it's really powerful."

Michael shrugged. "I guess."

Falco suddenly shuddered. "You guys ever get the feeling you were being watched?" he asked, looking around.

Claire rubbed her arms cautiously. "I know, I've been having the same feeling all day."

"Yeah...someone's watching us for sure..." Michael said.

"But..." Claire said, taking a step closer to Michael. "Who?"

------------------------------------

"Psh, simple minded fools." A figure said, standing in the shadows said, grinning. "These are the chosen?" She snarled. "Kaiba, Joey and Yugi were better..."

"We can't over rule they're weak." Said one, leaning against the wall and with one leg pressed against the wall. "We did that with Joey Wheeler and he basically beat almost everything..."

"As true as that may be..." Said the last one, this one with a stange accent. Although he was in the darkness, the shine of a pair goggles was seen. "These three are amatures compared to the previous ones though."

"Well it doesn't matter what you say now does it Wright?" Said the girl grudgingly. A little jingle came from her pocket, she reached in to reveal a small pink cellphone, she answered it. "Hello?"

The man on the wall scoffed. "Girls and their cellphones..."

The man known as Wright nodded.

The woman sighed and nodded. "Yeah, yeah, got it." He closed it. "Boss said not to do anything yet...we have to get some more info on these kids before we touch them..."

"Aw man...and my monsters are just aching for a duel..." Wright moaned.

"Shut up and let's just keep an eye on them..."

In a flash of light, they disappeared.

--------------------------------------

"Mmmmmm." Falco moaned as he took a rather large forkload of his ramen. "This stuff is awesome!" He shouted and downed another bowl.

Michael and Claire blinked at the same time, amazed. "Dude..I didn't know a human could eat THAT much..." Claire said in awe.

Michael looked at the dozen empty bowls around him. "Well...apparently there's one..."

The trio was in the lunchroom, amazed by the size of the place and enjoying the food, they all knew Falco was.

"Well." he sighed in content. "I'm gonna go up for seconds."

"Don't you mean fourteenths?" Claire giggled.

Flaco glared at her and stood up, walking back to the line.

Michael watched him. "So, what happens now?"

"We watch him stuff his face until he gets knocked out."

"Hmm, sounds like fun."

"So anyway, after this is over what do you---" He started, but was suddenly interupted.

"HEY EVERYONE!" Came a shout from the entrance, making a shiver run down the two duelist's backs.

Everyone presently in the room turned to the new comer. She wasn't dressed that much. She wore a green shirt that showed an awful lot of clevage. She however did keep the slifer red skirt, but it was very short and showed a lot of leg. She had blonde hair that reached her neck, half of which was covering her face and showing only one blue eye. A few ladies moaned and the boys let out a loud wolf whistle.

"...Who is that?" Claire asked, an eyebrow cocked.

"That's Emily." Said a Ra yellow next to her. "She's one of the best Slifer's here, sure she's been here about a few weeks or so but she's got a 21-3 record going."

"Yeah and she's hot!" Shouted another from a random table.

"What kind of deck does she run?" Michael asked.

"I'm not gonna tell you, but let's just say she beats opponents with a bang..."

"A bang?" Claire asked.

Emily smiled, walking all around the lunchroom while the boys stared at her. She suddenly spotted Michael. She grinned and walked over, sitting next to him. "Hey cutie."

Michael sputtered, choking on his ramen while Claire glared at her. "Oh, um, hi."

"What's your name?" She asked, getting closer to him.

Michael felt a little uncomfortable. "Er...Michael."

"Heh." She smiled, pressing her chest against his arm. "Cute name for a cute guy."

Claire growled loudly, standing up. "Back off him!"

Emily recoiled, standing up. "Why don't you make me?"

Claire glared at her. "Fine! I will!"

Michael stood up between the two. "Girls please stop!"

Falco, who had come back at that minute, carrying a few bowls of ramen with him and pulled him away from the two, shaking him. "Are you crazy man? I've dreamed of two girls fighting over me...that or them swimming in a vat of pudding..."

Michael stared at his friend. "You're a sick man you know that...?"

"Damn right." Falco replied proudly.

"Why are you so worried about him?" Emily asked.

"Because he's my friend!" Claire retorted

"That or more?"

Claire blushed deep red. "N-No!"

"Then why do you care?"

"Because I don't want you touching him! God knows how many men you've been with!"

Emily growled. "Little bitch...let's settle this with a duel! If I win, I can go out with him..."

"And if I win." Claire started. "You stay the hell away from him!"

Emily grinned, activating her duel disk. "Excellent..."

Claire activated hers. "Bring it..."

Emily drew. "I'll start things off. I'll summon a monster in defense and a card facedown, that'll be it for now."

Claire drew. "I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack!" The business type fairy appeared, adjusting her glasses (1,800/800). "Attack her defense!"

"Activate Trap! Mask of Weakness!"

A beam of light struck the monster, causing her to recoil. When she looked at them again, they saw that a hideous mask had been stuck to her face (1,800/400)--(1,100/400). Despite the facial intrusion, a beam of light did shoot from the eyeholes. A large creature appeared on her side of the field. It was a large creature made of rock, with huge blocky arms and legs with two swords on it's back appeared (1,300/2,000). The beams bounced off.

"That would be my Giant Soldier of Stone! Sure his attack may be small, but he has a defense that'll keep you pinned down for a while!"

Claire sighed as she fell to 7,100. "I end my turn." As she said that, the mask on the fairys face exploded, sending her back to the original stats. She looked at Emily, quite mad...

Emily drew. "Hmm, not the best, so I'll lay a monster in defense and end my turn."

Claire drew a card. _Just defending? _She thought. _What is she planning..._ "I summon Absorbing Kid from the sky!" A fairy that looked more like a child appeared. He had khaki pants and a tight fitting t-shirt, looking rather bored with a small pair of angel wings appeared, looking around, bored. (1,300/1,000).

"Oh please...he looks like he should be on the playground than on the dueling feild..."

"Don't Insult my monsters! Absorbing Kid! Attack his defense!" He yawned and flew at the card, tackling it lazily.

A small cherub appeared before shattering. "Thanks, that was my Skelengal, with his effect, I can draw a card." She said, taking a card.

"And because of my kids effect, I get three hundred life points for every star he had, and I know it's two!" She grinning, rising to 7,700. "I'll end my turn with a facedown by the way."

Emily Drew. She drew. "Awesome! I'll play this handy little spell! Spell Sanctuary!" She slipped the card into the slot and it appeared on her side.

"What does THAT do?" Claire asked, eyebrow risin.

"This spell let's us both take any spell we want from our decks and add them to our hands, so choose wisely. Also, as long as it's on the field, we can both play spell cards on the other players turns, like we would a quickplay spell." She took her deck out and took the card, grinning.

Claire searched through her deck, taking the card. "And why are you being so helpful?"

She grinned, holding up the card she just took. "Because this card is gonna spell your fate! But first...I play Spell Economics." A book appeared on her side of the field, a glaring eye where the keyhole should be.

"That lets you not pay the cost for spell cards...but what's the point?"

"Because this! I play..._Final Countdown_!"

The ceiling around them suddenly darkned around them..

"Oh...crap..." Michael moaned.

"What?" Falco asked.

"Final Countdown is a very dangeous spell. If Claire doesn't win in twenty moves, then Emily wins automatically. Normally she would have to pay two thousand life points, but with Spell Economics...well, let's just say she made one hell of a combo."

Emily pulled up another card in her hand. "And because it's pretty much useless now, I'll get rid of my book with Emergency Provisions." She announced, a large mouth appeared behind the book and took a massive bite out of it. A second later, it shattered and Emily rose to 9,000. She waved for Claire to go. As she did that, a fireball appeared in the sky.

Claire drew. She sighed. "One of my best cards! I sacrifice my Absorbing Kid from the sky to summon Airknight Parshath!"

The kid waved by and disappeared. A large centaur trodded into view. She was a magnificent creature with long blonde hair that flowed down to her back. She wore bright golden armor and a long sword. She held it up threateningly (1,900/1,500).

Emily sighed. "Oh good, that's not near enough to get through my defenses!"

"No, but not until I give her these, Cestus of Dalga!" the sword disappeared and in it's place were hand held blades, she grinned through the helmet (1,900/1,500)--(2,400/1,500). "Attack Stone Soldier!" The knight galloped to the monster, swinging it's blades. It landed on the other side. The monster groaned and shattered into pixels.

Emily gasped as she saw her life points fall to 8,600. "How did I lose life points!"

Claire grinned as her monster walked back over to her side. "My monsters got a trampling effect, so when he attacks a defense monster, you lose life points anyway! Also, it's a good combo with the equip, because now I get the life points you lost added to mine." her life points rose to 8,000. "Plus, I get to draw a card." She drew a card and looked at it. "Hysteric Fairy! Attack her!"

She fired her beams at her, knocking her back and down to 6,800.

"Then one card facedown and that'll be all." She said, another fireball appearing in the air.

Emily drew a card. She looked at the field. "I lay a monster in defense and end my turn..."

Claire drew. "I lay a monster in defense and have Airknight attack your monster!"

The monster began to gallop to the defense, but it revealed to be a massive blocky creature with a grid over it's face appeared (100/2,700). It thrusted it's hands forward, pushing her away and back to Claire's side, growling as Claire fell to 7,700.

"Sorry, but even with the little powerup, you aren't getting past my Destiny Hero-Defender!"

Claire sighed. "I end my turn..."

Emily drew. "I lay a card facedown and I end my turn..."

**15 turns until Emily Wins by the effect of Final Countdown**

Claire drew. She looked at the card. The top card of her deck suddenly quivered and shot into her hand. "What the?"

"That's Defenders effect, as long as he's on the field you can draw again..."

Claire shrugged and looked at her hand. She nodded slowly. "I sacrifice my facedown Shining Friendship for Marie the Fallen one!"

Her facedown shattered into little bits of light and in a flash of light a creature appeared. She was a woman with a pink dress, but her skin was a pitch black and had black wings. She smiled sweetly, revealing pointed teeth (1,700/1,500).

"Okay, I see no point, because she still can't beat my monsters defense..."

"Not alone she can't, but then again...there's always this!" She exclaimed and slammed a card into a slot, showing strange card, showing a Marie the fallen one bowing in front of a Forgiving Maiden. "This is my Fairy Alliance! Now here's how this works, I can remove one monster on my field that's in a Fairy fusion and remove another from my deck, such as Forgiving Maiden..."

A woman kneeling in front of Claire appeared, a calm look on her face an dressed in a black dress (800/2,000).

"Now I get rid of them and make the resulting Fusion!"

They both melded into balls of light, revealing a monster. She had short orange hair and bright and shiney armor, weilding a long sword and making several swipes with it. She looked at Emily with a cold Glare and pointed her sword at her (2,800/2,000).

Emily gulped, she didn't like where this was going.

"Now then, because of my alliance card, She can attack twice!"

"What?"

"Now Joan! Get rid of that Abomination with Fairy Soul Sword!" Joan let out a quiet yell and jumped in the air, slicing Defender with one swipe of her sword. The blocky monster blinked in surprise and groaned before shattering into tiny pieces of stone. Emily blinked and looked up at Joan, grinning sheepishly before Joan sliced her with her sword, making her howl in pain and fall over, her life points falling to 5,800.

"But there's a side effect, my monster can't attack next turn and I have to end my turn after I do all this, so make you're move..." Another fireball appeared in the air

Emily drew. "Hmm...I lay a monster in defense and one card facedown. That'll end my turn for now." A seventh fireball appeared.

Claire drew, looking over the five cards in her hand. "It's probably nothing Parshath can't handle...Airknight! Attack her defense!" Airknight charged for the monster.

Only to reveal it was a small golden lamp of sorts on spindly spider legs, crouching down (900/1,400). Just as the sword owuld have made contact with it, a large shield appeared around it. She blinked and was sent flying backward to Joan. She gasped and sliced her after impulse, causing her to shatter into pixels and her own life points to 7,300.

"What was THAT?" Claire asked.

"That would be my Ancient Lamp, a very rare card and a good defense card. Here's how he works, when he's attacked while in facedown defense position, I can redirect the attack of one of your monsters to another of my choice!"

Claire thought. "So it'll only work while in faceDOWN defense mode..." he stared at her two facedowns and the Spell Sanctuary. _She wouldn't do a move like that without any sort of protection...so the facedown she justs et down is a worry and the other one she would have activated when I attacked Defender...worth a shot_. "Hysteric Fairy! Attack her lamp!" The fairy adjusted her glasses...

"Activate Spell! Book of Moon!" A large book appeared, bearing the image of a crescent moon on the cover.

Ancient Lamp shimmered for a second and was replaced with a defense monster. Claire gasped as the beams struck the facedown lamp, causing the beams to bounce off the shield, flying to St. Joan. She gasped and lifted her sword up, attempting to block the attack. The lasers bounced off and at the correct angle stuck Fairy, making her scream and explode.

She blinked. In one move she had lost both her monsters and 1,400 life points, making her fall to 6,300. She sighed. "I end my turn."

Emily drew. "Hmm...not the best, so I lay a card facedown and sacrifice my Lamp for another monster with some more...Stability." She said as a defense monster appeared in front of her. "That will end my turn."

Claire drew, eyeing the fireballs in the sky warily. _If i don't do something fast I am royally screwed..._ She thought. Looking down at her cards she sighed. "Not the best...so I lay a card facedown and have Joan attack your monster!"

Joan charged the card, her sword held highJoan charged the card, her sword held high. In a flash of light, a rather large man appeared. He was kneeling on one knee and held his own large sword (1,550/2,500).

"Activate Quickplay! Reliable Guardian!" Energy coursed into the creature, making it's points rise to 3,200. Joan was bounced back. She fell to 5,900.

She sighed. "I end my turn..."

**10 turns until Emily wins by Final Countdown**

Emily drew. "I'll just Equip my Total Defense Shogun with Horn of Light and end my turn." She said, a large glowing horn appearing on her monsters forehead, raising him to 3,300.

Claire drew. She sighed, nothing in her hand that could crack that monsters defense. However...

"I activate Martyrs Blessing!" She screamed, presenting the card.

"What does THAT do?" emily asked, not liking this one bit.

"Watch." She said and slipped the card in. Joan gasped and clutched her chest.

"So...what you're getting rid of your monster?" She asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Yep." Joan clucthed her face in pain, the pulled away, smiling. Suddenly, her sword cracked into pixels and fell. Her armor shattered and two magnificent angel wings sprouted from her back. A long white gown fell from nowhere around her and she smiled (2,800/2,000).

"What? How did you summon Guardian Angel Joan?"

Claire smiled. "When I activate Martyrs Blessing, I can sacrifice my St. Joan, to bring out her counterpart Guardian Angel Joan!" She grinned. "Be lucky I can't attack this turn, so I end my turn..."

Emily drew a card and smiled wide. "Now then! I sacrifice my Lamp for something even cooler!"

Her lamp shattered. In a burst from the ground a large creature arouse. It was rather large, about the size of Guardian Angel Joan. It was clothes, but very loosly. It had a green ripped shirt with a pair of ripped jeans on his knees. He had a face that looked like Frankensteins face, with massive muscles/ He had a grandfather clock in his chest that was slowly ticking. He roared in pure bloodlust (2,200/2,000).

"What the hell is THAT?" Michael, Claire and Falco all screamed in susprise.

"My Clocktower Guardian! He was a birthday present I got from a secret admirer last year..." She shrugged and held up her two cards. "Now here's how he works, by paying 500 life points." She said, falling to 5,300. "I can discard any number of cards I want..." She slipped one card into her graveyard. "And that many turns passes!"

Claire gasped as the ogre stood up so all could see the Clock on his chest. It began to rapidly spin until another fireball appeared in the sky.

She paused and smirked. "He still doesn't have enough life points to crack Joan!"

"No, but this is a good start, Pot of Greed." The pot appeared with a low chuckled. She drew two cards. "Now she may not be able to destroy Joan, but not without a little help from his friends...I play Gift of the Martyr!" She shouted as Total Defense Shogun exploded into pixels. Guardian grinned as he was pumped up to 3,750.

"Ahh crap..." She sighed.

"Attack her Guardian with Clocktower Socker!" She shouted. The monster lumbered forward and socked Joan, making her gasp and shatter. "Now, I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn."

"She destroyed her best card..." Michael moaned.

Falco chuckled. "Better get ready for your date buddy..."

Michael growled.

Claire drew, watching her life points fall to . "I'll end my turn with one card facedown."

**5 turns until Emily wins by Final Countdown**

Emily Drew and giggled, she held up the card.

Everyone gasped.

Card of Sanctity.

"NO!" Michael screamed. "Now she'll lose!"

"Yep! Now I play it! She shouted and the bright light appeared above them all. Emily drew 6 cards and Claire drew two.

"Now it ends! But for now, I'll lay two cards facedown for safe keeping and activate his effect! I pay 500 life points...I can get rid of these last four cards!"

"Wrong! I activate Divine Wrath!" She shouted happily.

Emily gasped as the card flipped over, the image of Cannon Soldier being blasted with lightning shining at her. "Now I discard a card like so." She said as the card soared into her grave. "Now I negate the effect of your monster and it bites the big one!"

Guardian looked up to the sky and gasped. A bolt of lightning shot down from the sky and stuck him, making him scream and explode.

Emily stared at the spot her monster was just at and growled. "Bitch! I end my turn!"

Claire hummed happly as she drew her card. "Well first off I'll play Heavy storm." She said, a furious wind shootting across the area, causing Emilys Mirror Force and Magic Cylinder shatter. "Next, I play Soul Release to remove from play my Guardian Angel Joan and St. Joan!" She shouted as the two cards fell out of her discard slot.

"What's the point?" Emily asked, confused.

"Simple, this." She said and put a card into the slot, a spell card showing the image of a Dimensional Warrior and a D.D Warrior Lady crawling out of a Portal.

Emily paled. "Is that...?"

"Yep! Dimension Fusion!" She shouted. "For the low cost of 2,000 life points." She said as she fell to 3,050 life points. "I can summon any monster that's removed from play back to the field!"

In two bright flashes of light, the twin Joans appeared before her. They both looked at each other and nodded.

"Now! Attack her! Finish her off!" Claire screamed.

St Joan made the first move and sliced her with her sword, then Guardian raised her hands and blasted her with a beam of light, sending Emily backward screaming and her life points to 0.

"And that...is game." Claire said with a grin, but Emily was out cold.

Michael laughed and ran over to Claire, hugging her tight. "That was awesome Claire!" He shouted, laughing.

Claire was silent as she began to blush a bright red, but hugged him back. "T-Thanks..."

Falco cleared his throat. "Well...awkwardness aside..."

They both blushed and let go of each other, chuckling. "Yeah..." Michael muttered.

"Yeah..."

Falco sighed as he walked to the doors. "You guys are hopeless...we gotta get to class."

They both nodded and walked out.

-------------------------------------------

"Faries!" Said the girl, angrlly. "She's got a lot of nerve!"

"Calm down Claudia.." Said Wright, shaking his head. "You'll get your chance at her..."

"She took my deck...she's gonna PAY." She growled.

"Whatever, one more test and we should be good...let's go." Said the massive bulky one.

Like before, they all vanished.

**Fairy Aliance**

**Type:**Spell card

**Image:** Marie the Fallen One bowing in front of a Forgiving Maiden, who has her hands on the top of her head

**Effect**: Select a Fairy-type Fusion monster from your Fusion deck and Special Summon it. Remove from play one of the Fusion-material monster listed on it from your side of the field, and the other from your deck. Only the selected monster may attack, and it can attack twice during the same Battle Phase during the turn it was Special Summoned. The selected monster can't attack during the turn after it was Special Summoned.

**Martyrs Blessing**

**Type: **Spell card

**Image: **St. Joan praying, while a light shines down on her and there are translucent wings on her back

**Effect: **Select one face up "St. Joan" on your side of the field. Send the selected card to the graveyard. Special summon one "Guardian Angel Joan" From your Deck, hand, or graveyard to the field in face up attack position. This monster cannot attack on the turn this card is summoned.

**Clocktower Guardian**

**Type: **Monster

Dark Type

Machine/Effect

6 stars

2,200/2,000

**Effect**: During each of your main Phases that this monster is on your side of the field, pay 500 life points. You may discard as many cards from our hand as you want. Pass as many turns equal to the number of cards you discarded

Well this is it for this chapter! Next Chapter Michael has to deal with a Deck he didn't realize anyone had! Find out in "Orbital Bombardment!"


	5. Orbital Bombardment

I do not own YGO or anything but my charachters

"So as we can see Class." Professor Easton said, turning to the class as the TV screen behind him froze, showing the image of a Massive man with Battle scars over his body roaring as a boy in front of him with White hair smirked. "Destiny Hero's are quite different from Jaden Yuki's elemental heros. They don't have to worry about the numerous fusions they create and are therefore less complicated to work with."

"Oh god we get it..." Falco muttered as he looked at the screen in boredom.

Claire moaned as she moved her head from her left hand to her right hand.

Michael Shushed them, writing down notes as the teacher talked on, mentioning how Aster Phoenix had a clear advantage over Jaden because of the limited possibilities he had.

Easton turned to the Ra side of the class. "Now then Mr. Falco, might you tell us what deck Jaden used to finally defeat Aster and why?"

Falco rolled his eyes. "Jaden beat him with a Neo's deck, a deck consisting of Elemental hero Neos and the Neo Spacian Cards, basically because they all only had one fusion he could make, Jaden could make his moves more clearly without thinking about the kinds of cards he could use." he drolled in a bored tone.

"Very good. Now then, looking at the duels with Syrus--" He was interrupted when the bell rang. "Is it that time all ready? Oh well, I'll see you tomorrow class, remember to bring in your reports then."

"God what is with him?" Falco asked Claire as they walked out the room.

"I don't know, but he does seem to enjoy giving up homework..."

"Well I don't know about you guys." Michael said, looking over his notes. "But I need to pass this class."

It was true, they had only been there about a month and Michael hadn't been getting any of the lessons he was assigned. In fact, if it means anything he was doing pretty well with his Dorm room teacher Professor Krisp, but he went easy on them, so no real change there.

"Yeah well what are ya gonna do?" Falco asked nonchalontly with a shrug.

"Yeah, calm down, sit back and relax!" Claire exclaimed, smiling brightly.

"Yeah well you guys can do whatever you want. I need to go to the library and do some extra research, I'll see you all later." he said and walked off.

His two friends stayed behind, watching him leave. Falco turned to Claire with a confused look on his face. "This school has a library?"

------------------------------------------

The library was constructed when Jaden and the gan left school. It was rather large, larger than the classroom with rows and rows of books on all the basics, From the positions of duels to histories on the greatest duelists ever, from Yugi to Kaiba to Joey and many others.

"Let's see," Michael mused as he wanded down the aisle with his thumb and index finger. "_Dueling Basics, Dueling Strategies, What to do when---, _Ahh here we go!" he said and took a card. "When Polymerization is not needed!" He exclaimed, looking at the image of the Polymerization card image on it.

Satisfied with his findings, he turned around and was about to turn the corner had he not bumped into another student.

Michael groaned as he looked up. He was wearing a blue blazer, showing an Obelisk Blue student. The boy was somewhat tan with short brown hair and dusty black jeans. He wore a pair of glasses and a necklace of a cross around his neck.

"Oh man I'm sorry." Michael said as he started to help him.

"Nah it's all right." The boy said as he started to pick the books up.

Michael looked at the book he had picked up. _We Are Not Alone_. He blinked as he saw a small alien on the cover. "Huh, a Sci-Fi book?" he asked. "I've always liked to read a few when I can."

He blinked when the boy snatched the book away from him, giving him a glare, a scoff and walked away.

_Where did THAT come from?_ Michael thought as he got up, holding his book. Not wanting to dweel over it, he grabbed his book and walked to a table.

An hour or so passed and Michael began to mutter out what he was writing. "So...as...we...can...see...like...Kaibas...and...Chazz's X...Y...Z...Monsters...they...can...fuse...without...polymerization..." He smiled as he held it up. "Ahh. Much better! All done!" he exclaimed. He grabbed his book and walked over to the aisle to put it back.

"Ahem." Said a voice to the side of him. He turned to see the student he had bumped into earilier.

"Oh, hey."

"Listen, I need to talk to you..." He said.

Michael rose an eyebrow.

"Look, I'm what people call a cool kid. I'm popular, I have a lot of friends and an awesome girlfriend and have a good reputation..." he sighed. "But if people knew I was interested in Aliens, they would think I'm a nerd."

"So? What's so bad about being a nerd?" Michael asked.

"You don't get it do you! If they were to find out, my friends would leave me, my girlfriend would dump me and my rep would go waaaaaay down..." He sighed.

"But I only saw one book...how are people going to call you a nerd for just reading one book?" Michael asked, confused.

"Because it's more than that, I've seen every alien based movie from _Alien _to _Star Wars_ to _Star trek. _I think that can qualify as nerd basis...So please, if you can do me a favor, you won't tell anyone about this."

"How long have you been holding this in?" Michael asked in wonder.

"Few years I guess."

"Must be eating you up inside..."

"You have no idea..."

"Hmmm...I'll make a deal with you. We'll have ourselves a duel, if you win, I'll keep my mouth shut about the alien thing. If I win, however, you have to tell them you like aliens."

The boy thought it over. "Fine, deal, I could always go for a good duel anyway." he said, putting a deck in his duel disk.

"Same here." Michael said as he slipped his deck in. "Oh, before I forget, what's your name?"

"Wes."

A few minutes later they were both on opposite sides of the library, the tables pushed away from them. Michael drew his cards.

He sighed. _Well this hand sucks...the only monster I have is Mystic Swordsman Lv 2!_ he thought in despair. He looked at the other magics and traps. _And not even a Level up! in here! God this sucks..._ "I summon Mystic Swordsman Lv 2 in attack mode!"

The mini swordsman appeared, holding his sword up (900/0)

"Now one card down will end my turn."

Wes drew a card and tilted his head in disappointment. "Ah, not too good, one monster in defense and activate the spell Counter transfer." he said as his card appeared, a rather large clunky machine appearing in front of him. "That will end it for me."

Michael blinked. All those cards in his hand and not a single monster to destroy a 900 attack point monster? _Well, let's think about this, if it has a weak attack, most likely a weak defense, and if I do that I can get LV 4 Swordsman out at the end of the turn!_

"Mystic Swordsman! Attack his defense with your normal attack!" he shouted. The monster charged at the monster and sliced through it like butter.

It was a short squat monster with rubbery grey skin. It covered itself with long ropey fingers with bluging glowing eyes (300/800). It gave off a short squeel as it shattered.

Michael looked on in disgust. "What was--" he asked but was interrupted as his swordsman glowed. Suddenly a large leech was attached to his chest. "OH GROSS!"

"Heh." Wes said, smirking. "That was my Alien Grey you just destroyed. And when he's destroyed or flipped he leaves behind a little present, also known as an Alien Counter! Also, a little note, the counter can't be destroyed unless you flip it down or Sacrifice the monster, but other than that, when my alien is destroyed, I get to draw a card." he drew a card.

"Whatever. I end my turn, which means I'll have to wait a while to worry about that because since my monster destroyed yours as a result of battle, I can trade him out for Mystic Swordsman Lv 4!"

The monster before him grinned before shining into a burst of light. When the light died down, The monster was standing a little taller than before. he was about the size of Michael, holding two rather large swords as he grunted (1,900/1,600).

The Counter Transfer machine suddenly glowed with a bright blue light. It suddenly beeped and suddenly another leech shot forward, sticking itself to the monster.

"As you can see, when you sacrifice the monster that would have a counter on it for another monster, the Counter Transfer card works and puts the same kind of counter on the monster!"

Michael sighed. "Whatever, make your move."

Wes drew and smiled. "I'll play Graceful Chairty," he said. The angel appeared behind him and smiled as he drew 3 cards. He looked over them and discarded two quickly. "Now I'll play Monster Reborn to bring a little friend back to my field! Introducing Flying Saucer Muusik'i!"

A beam of light shot down from the sky on his side of the field. A large UFO appeared on his side of the field, bright lights shining around it. A loud hum was heard from it (1,000/2,000).

"Next, I'll normal summon Alien Warrior in attack mode!"

The ground next to the flying saucer exploded. In it's place was a creature. It was about the size of Michaels Swordsman. It's body was covered in grey and white armor. It had razor sharp teeth and claws the size of steak knives. He stared Swordsman down and growled, licking his lips (1,800/1,000).

"Umm, question?" Michael said. "Seeing as your deck is Aliens, why would you..."

"I run a cover up spell caster deck, but this is my real deck. But in the mean time, I lay one card facedown and end my turn."

Michael drew a card. "Well, worth a shot. I summon Armed Dragon Lv 3!" He shouted as the little monster appeared in a pink puff of smoke, chirping (1,200/900). "Now Swordsman! Attack his warrior!"

The monster grunted and charged at the monster. Suddenly the leech on his chest pulsed and he gasped, stopping in mid slash. The Alien Warrior grinned as he nudged the sword away, then sliced the Swordsman with his claws, making him shatter. Michael gasped as his life points fell to 7,800.

"How did THAT happen?" He asked in shock.

"Simple, it was that A-counter! When your monsters battle with a monster on my side of the field with the word Alien in their name, that means your monster loses 300 attack and defense points!"

Michael growled and looked at his hand. "I'll lay another card facedown and end my turn..."

Wes looked at his deck. "I'll play my Flying saucers effect, if I skip my normal draw phase, I can search my deck for one card with the word "Alien" in it and add it to my hand." he said and took his deck out, looking through it.

"Kinda like Freed?"

"Precisly." he said and slipped his deck back in after shuffling it. "Now I'll sacrifice YOUR Armed Dragon Lv 3 to give you Alien Skull!"

The Dragon chirped in confusion before it shattered. In it's place stood a ugly looking creature. It had the same body armor as Alien Warrior but it was much thinner and rubbery looking. It had two glowing red eyes and sharp teeth, it's claws the size of switchblades (1,600/1,800)

"You realize how ugly your monsters are right?" Michael asked, a disgusted look on his face.

"You think MINE are ugly?" Wes asked with a chuckle. "You should see the Dark World Monsters. Anyway, because I summoned that monster by putting it on your side of the field, it gets an alien counter!" He shouted. A large leech appeared on this one again. "But it's like a Lava Golem, I can't normal summor or set anything for the rest of the turn, but that doesn't mean I can't special summon! Activate trap! Crop Circles!"

His trap lifted.

"Here's how this works, I can take any monster I want on the field." He said as his Alien Warrior shattered. "And I can take another monster from my deck with the same number of stars as the monster I sacrificed. So introducing Alien Hunter!"

A loud battle cry was heard as a creature jumped in front of him. This one looked like a cross between a man and an alligator. It had black armor with blue orbs on it's chest. Blue skin poked out from it as he held up up a threepronged battle staff, crackling with energy (1,600/800).

"Why did you do all that just to summon something weaker?" Michael asked in confusion.

"My monster has a good effect, if he battles with a monster with an A-counter on it, he can attack again!" Wes grinned. "But first, how about a little power up? I play Pyramid Energy!"

A triangle appeared in front of the alien and shot a beam at it's chest. It gasped and looked up, grinning as he went up to 1,800 attack points.

"Oh christ.."

"Attack Alien skull!" The monster screamed another battle scream and jumped into the air. It bashed its staff into the creature, causing it to gasp and explode, sending bits of it's guts everywhere. "Now again!" The hunter swung it's staff sideway, cleaving Michael with it.

He gasped and clutched his stomach, causing his life points to fall to 5,800.

"I end with this facedown."

Michael drew. "I activate Magical Mallet." The toy hammer apepared in front of him. "Now I'll return my 4 cards in my hand to get a fresh start." he said. He plucked his deck out and shuffled his four cards back into his deck. Giving it a good shuffle he drew four new cards. His eyes lit up. "Now THAT'S what I'm talking about! I activate the spell card Level Down!"

"Level..._Down?_" Wes asked. "I saw your duel with Enzo and saw you use Level Up! but..."

"Oh I know what you were thinking, but they made another form of this card. See, now with that, I can choose one Level monster in my hand." he said and held up his Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6. "And I can reduce it by two stars! Now It's a four Star monster! So come on out buddy!"

The mighty man sized eagle appeared. It looked at the field and saw the alien. It squaked in disgust, black fire licking it's beak (2,300/1,600).

"Now get rid of that mistake of nature!"

Horus inhaled deeply and shot a blast of fire at the creature. A long high pitched squeel was heard before he was incinerated. Wes only shrugged as he fell to 7,300.

"I'll end my turn with one facedown, and you know what that means..."

Horus screeched as he was consumed in black fire. When the fire disappated, The massive form of Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 appeared before him, looking down at Wes Hungrily (3,000/1,800)

"I'll draw regullarly this time and not use Muusik'i." Wes drew casually. "Oh no such luck." he said with a fake pout. "But for now I'll play the shallow Grave." The spell appeared on his side of the field. "This let's us both take a monster from our graves and summon it in defense mode. So choose wisely."

Horus looked at Michael hopefully. He shook his head. "I'll let this one slide buddy, this one could help me." He pulled his deck out. He pulled his Mystic Swordsman Lv 4 and laid it down. He saw Wes do the same.

"Then just as a precaution one card down, that will do it for me."

Michael drew. "That facedown could hurt me...but I gotta take that chance! Horus! Attack his monster he summoned with the Spell!"

Horus inhaled and belched a black fireball at the card. The Alien Warrior appeared and shattered into pixels.

"And because you destroyed my Warrior, your Over Grown Canary gets TWO A-Counters!" He exclaimed as two leeches attacted to Horus.

Michael snarled. "Fine. I end my turn."

Wes drew. "Now I activate my trap! Brainwashing Beam!" his trap lifted. "When you have a monster on your side of the field with an A-counter on it...I get it!"

Horus snarled as he floated over to Wes' side, a glazed over look in his eyes.

"Now for something a little more...useful. I sacrifice it to summon Alien Mother!"

Horus squaked as he disappeared. In a beam of light, a massive monster appeared in front of him. It was about the size of the Flying Saucer next to her. It had pink skin with a white torso, four massive arms around her with teeth the size of steak knives. It stared at Michael with glowing red eyes, stamped her foot and let out a loud roar that caused the library to shake (2,300/1,500)

"You sacrificed my monster to summon THAT thing! God! That thing is fugly!" Michael shouted, recoiling from the sheer sight of it.

"Hey! Just because it's ugly doesn't mean it's useless! But you'll find that out in a few turns...Mother! Attack his defense!"

Alien Mother snarled loudly and jumped at his facedown Mystic Swordsman Lv 4. She grabbed him with all four hands, before sinking her teeth into his head and making him shatter.

His monster had been blasted by fire, water, electricity and thrown around like a rag doll. But never, in his time dueling, had he ever seen his monster eaten whole, ever, for that, he wouldn't be able to sleep for a week.

Shaking the horrible thought away, he pointed to the facedown he had set down since the start of the duel. "I activate Flat LV 4. When my monster is destroyed as a result of battle, we can both take one LV 4 monster from our deck and summon it. So I'll summon Silent Magician Lv 4!"

In a flash of light, a small girl appeared. She was about half Michaels height and had pure white clothes. In her hand was a small scepter with a blue sun on it. She had strange looking headwear on with stock white hair sticking out the back. She looked at the snarling Alien Mother and let out a small scream, looking away in horror (1,000/1,000).

"It's okay." Michael said soothingly. "I won't let anything happen to you, I promise." He said. She gulped and nodded, turning back and looking brave.

Wes, in the mean time, was searching his deck. "I'll summon another Alien Warrior." he said as a copy of the alien appeared, licking it's lips.

"Before anything else I'll play Threatening Roar!"

A massive roar was heard thoughtout the library. As frightening as they were, this caused even the aliens to jump back in shock and cower next to each other.

Wes sighed as he rubbed the Area between his eyes. "Fine, I end my turn."

Michael drew. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" He shouted. Suddenly a rain of swords appeared around Wes, caging his monsters.

"Feh, only for three turns."

"Three turns will be all I need. I end my turn."

Wes Drew as Silent Magician grinned. A white energy flowed into her, causing her to rise to 1,500. "How did that happen!"

"It's simple, every time you draw, my Magician gets 500 attack points."

_Crap_ Wes thought to himself, gritting his teeth in anger. _In three more turns that brat will get 1,500 more attack points and have enough to beat my mother! _His eyes wandered to a ugly creature in his hand. _But that won't be a problem if all goes according to plan..._

"I'll end my turn with a facedown."

Michael drew. "I'll pass."

Wes drew and watched his magician rise to 2,000. "I'll switch my Warrior to defense mode and lay another card facedown. I end my turn..." He said, his alien crouching down on one knee.

Michael drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" Wes growled as they both drew a full hand. Michael's Magician rose to 2,500. "Now attack his alien with Star Scepter Blast!" The girl grunted and shot a blast of moons and stars, hitting the alien in the chest. It roared in pain and exploded in a shower of pixels, causing Wes to fall to . "That ends my turn..."

Wes drew, the magician rising to 3,000. "I'll lay a card facedown and summon another alien Hunter in defense mode." He said as another alien appeared next to the warrior appeared, hiding behind it's staff. "That's all." The swords around him shattered

Michael drew. "Magician! Attack his Hunter!"

"Activate Negate Attack!" A forcefield appeared in front of him, knocking the blast away.

Michael groaned. "I end my turn then."

Wes drew, his magician rising to 3,500. "I sacrifice my Alien Hunter and Warrior to summon...Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!"

The two monsters shattered and in it's place stood something truly disturbing. It had to be about 10 feet tall and just as wide. It had blue transparent skin and seemed to look like a brain. It stood on crab like legs with eyeballs all over it's body (2,600/2,000).

"Wow, just when I thought this duel couldn't get any uglier.." Michael muttered.

"Oh ha-ha, very funny." Wes said with a glare. "But my creature does have a good ability. Once per turn, your monster does get an A-counter." He said. One of the bumps on the creature pulsed and another leech shot out, sticking itself to the Magician, who moaned in disgust. "Then I'll play Double Spell!" He shouted. "For this, I can discard a magic card in my hand." he discarded his Mystical Space Typhoon. "And copy Magical Mallet!"

Michael watched with a rose eyebrow as he watched the hammer appear and Wes shuffled in his last three cards back into his deck, gave it a good shuffle and drew three cards. He sighed a little. "I lay 2 cards down and take it to you."

Michael drew. "I'll start by exchanging my LV 4 for LV 8!" he shouted.

The young girl smiled and closed her eyes before she was engulfed in light. Her form began to shift. She was suddenly a tall woman with the same outfit and staff, but she looked far more serious (3,500/1,000).

Wes gulped as his Cosmic Horror took a step back. Suddenly, the Counter Transfer beeped and attached another A-Counted appeared on her.

"Magician!" he shouted as he pointed at the monster. "Attack his Cosmic Horror! Sunlight Blaster!" He shouted. The Magician aimed her staff and shot a beam of pure light. The monster screeched in pain and a second later exploded, it's guts splattered all over the area.

Wes growled as he pointed to his facedown. "I'll play Call of the Haunted to bring my friend back." he said as Gangi'el appeared again, chittering.

Michael looked at it in disgust and shook his head. "Then I'll lay these 2 cards facedown and end my turn."

Wes looked at his deck. "I'll activate Muusik'i one last time." he took a card from his deck and grinned. "Then have Gangi'el put another counter on your monster." Another leech attached to her. "Now I'll sacrifice my Flying Saucer to summon Alien Mother!" Another Mother alien appeared, snarling ferociously (2,300/1,500). "Then I end my turn."

Michael drew a card. "Look, I'm not stupid, while my Silent Magician is immune to spells, she sure as heck isn't immune to traps. So I'll lay a card facedown and hope for the best."

Wes drew. "You could have attacked you know...activate Jar of Greed!" He shouted and drew an extra card. He smirked. "I lay two cards facedown and end my turn..."

Michael drew.

"Activate Trap! Ring of Destruction!"

Michael gasped as a ring of grenades appeared around his monster. In a massive explosion and a horrible scream she exploded. Michael gasped as his life points plummeted to 2,300, Wes staying at 6,300.

"What? How come you didn't change!"

His question as the dust settled, showing a spinning fan as it folded up and shattered. "Heh, I pulled a Kaiba, using Ring Of Destruction and using Ring of Defense, which protects me from trap damage!"

Michael gulped, looking at his hand. "Well, it'll protect me for now..." He said and took a card, laying it in facedown defense mode. He absentmindedly waved for Wes to go.

Wes drew. "I summon my last Alien Warrior!" He shouted. Another one appeared. "Now Gangi'el! Attack his defense with Sludge Slop!"

The creature growled and shot a mire of pure sludge. A small furball with wings appeared on the card before shattering.

"Now Mother! Finish him off!" He shouted. Mother roared and charged forward, biting Michael in his chest, yet Michael didn't flinch.

"Are you done yet?"

"Huh?" Wes looked at his life point counter, showing 2,300 still. "How?"

He smirked as he held up the card he had just sent.

"Winged Kuriboh?" Wes asked.

"Yep, also known as Jaden Yuki's spirit monster, with him I'm safe for the rest of the round to try and figure a way out of this." he said.

Wes growled. "Whatever, make your move."

Michael stared at the field, drawing his card. _It'll be a miracle for me to win this turn..._he looked at the card he drew and his eyes glistened. "And what do you know?" he asked to himself and held up the card. "I activate Premature Burial to bring back a little friend! Winged Kuriboh!" he shouted as the little puffball appeared once more. "Then one card facedown will do it for me."

"Yes it will!" Wes shouted, drawing his card. "Now Gangi'el! Finish him off!"

The sludge appeared in the creatures mouth..

"Not so fast! Activate Spell!" He shouted.

The spell flipped up, showing a Angel with a little girl, massive wings sprouting out of her back.

"Transcendant Wings!"

Winged Kuriboh started to glow.

"See, by discarding two cards like so." he discarded Armed Dragon Lv 7 and Level up! "Now I get to replace my little buddy for Winged Kuriboh LV 10!" he shouted.

Winged Kuriboh suddenly grew to the size of Alien Mother. The ligh exploded from him and he was in golden armor resembling that of a dragon. His wings grew to the size of the library (300/200).

"I don't care! Continue the attack!" he shouted. Gangi'el shot the mire of sludge.

"Wrong! I activate my monsters effect! By sacriricing him in the middle of a battle." The Wings Wrapped around him, blocking the attack. "I can send it right back at you, destroy all your monsters and do damage to you equal to your monsters attack!"

"WHAT?"

"Reflective wings!" The wings began to glow brightly and three beams of light shot off. They hit his monsters and they all shattered. Wes fell to 0.

"And that's game!"

Wes chuckled. "Good game, one of the few people to beat my alien deck."

"Don' forget." Michael said. "Our deal, you tell everyone, I promise nothing will change." he said.

Wes took a deep breath and nodded. "Okay, thanks man." He held his hand out. Michael took it and shook. He smiled and left the library.

"Well, time for class." he said as he walked to the door.

Suddenly the door shot open and Claire launched out, hugging Michael tightly. "Michael! I-It's horrible!"

"Claire, what is it?"

"I-It's...F-Falco!"

"What? What happened!"

Suddenly Falco was seen leaning on the doorway. He was surly beat up with cuts and gashes all over his body. His shirt was torn and his hair was a dirty mess.

Michael gasped. "Dude what happened?"

Despite the injuries, Falco smirked. "Dude, you woudn't believe me if I told you..."

----------------------------------

**Flat LV 4**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: Axe Raider Standing in a heroic pose with "LV 1, LV 2, LV 3 and LV 4" Above him with LV 4 in big letters

**Effect**: This card can only be activated when one of your monsters are destroyed as a result of battle. Both you and your opponent special summon one Lv 4 monster from your decks

_Note: "Flat LV 4" Was first used by Kaiba in the episode "One Step Ahead Part 1". All credit goes to the writters of that episode_

**Level Down**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: 5 monster stars with two lightning bolts blasting two of them

**Effect**: Select one monster with the word "LV" in it's name. Until the end of this turn, that selected monster is downgraded by 2 stars

_Note: "Level Down" Was first used by Chazz in the episode "Obelisk White?" All credit goes to the writers_

**Counter Transferance**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A clunky looking machine with wires sticking out of it

**Effect**: As long as this card is in effect, when you opponent would Sacrifice or send to the graveyard a monster that has a Counter on it and another takes it's place, put one counter of the same type on the new monster.

So what happened to Falco during Michael's duel? What sinister monster could possibly do all that? Find out next time in "Armed Samurai Ben Kai!"


	6. Armed Samurai Ben Kai

I don't own YGO or anything else, only any new cards you see

"This school has a library?" Falco asked as he watched Michael walk away.

Claire gave Falco a look, her eyebrow raised as she shook her head. "You're slow man..."

"Why thank you." Falco asked, bowing.

Claire giggled and rolled her eyes. "So what shall we do now? We have the rest of the day ahead of us."

Falco shrugged. "Well I'm up for almost anything."

Claire sighed. "Me too. You know for a dueling school this place is pretty borning."

"Seriously..."

--------------------------------

"Awww the little brats think it's borning?" Claudia asked, grinning as they watched.

"Hmm, maybe it's time to bring some excitement in their lives..." Wright said.

The bigger one pulled his cell phone out. "Jeramiah, it's time..."

A quick hyper giggle came from the phone. "You mean I can duel him?!" He screamed.

He chuckled. "Yes, we'll lead them to you and we'll monitor it, get your deck and disk ready..."

"Yes Sir Mister Boss!" He shouted and hung up quickly.

They stared at the phone for a second before he hung up, shaking his head.

Claudia stared at the phone in disgust. "What do we see in him?"

"Despite the fact Jeramiah acts like a hyperactive medicated spider monkey he's a good duelist..."

The big one grunted. "We'll see how good he is, let's go."

With that, they jumped into the woods...

----------------------------------

"And that's game!" Falco shouted as his Harpie Lady One and Harpies Brother disappeared.

The Slifer Student stood up and growled. Doing so, he dashed off.

He scoffed as he deactived his duel disk. "Shortest duel I ever had..."

"Wow...wasn't even five minutes..." Claire said in awe.

He shrugged. "Whatever, it was...decent." He said, deactivating his disk.

She walked over to him. "Well what now?"

"No idea, still have no idea..." He groaned and slumped over. "I need a good duel!: Something Exciting! Something I haven't done before!"

A loud and low chuckle suddenly filled the air.

Claire scooted close to Falco. "What...what was that?"

"I don't know..." Another chuckle was heard and a shiver went up his spine. "But I don't like it..."

"You want a duel?" Said a female voice from far off. Falco and Claire both blinked and turned. Standing in the edge of the forest was the outline of a woman. No real description could be seen, but a white outline did signal a woman. "Then follow me.." The girl wagged her finger in a taunting way, giggled and ran away.

Claire sighed and shook her head. "Who would fall for such a stupid trick huh Falco?" She said. No answer. "Falco?"

She looked at him to be staring at the spot the girl was once standing. "Pretty girl..." he chuckled like an idiot and ran after her.

Claire stared at her friend as he started running. She sighed in exasperation. "For the love of...why is it I seem to be the only with sense?" She asked herself and ran after him.

----------------------------------------

Claudia giggled as she jumped up into the tree with very little effort. She looked at Wright and winked. "Mission accomplished."

"Good, then they're coming?"

"Well..." She bit her lip. "I only saw the two, I couldn't find the other one..."

"Whatever, two is better than nothing." Wright with a shrug.

"Well...they're here..." The other one said.

"Thanks for the Update Morgan..."

"Shut up..."

------------------------------------------

Falco ran until he was in the middle of the woods, ending in a clearing. He blinked as he looked around, seeing nothing but trees around him. He growled and crossed his arms. "Well that was a waste..."

He yelped suddenly when his head was knocked forward. Claire stepped next to him and growled, giving him a stern look that would match an angry mothers. "You're an idiot you know that?"

He chuckled and bowed. "You flatter me.."

She shook her head and turned her back. "Well, let's go, you missed you're dream girl.."

"I guess..."

Just as they took a step forward, a swish went past them, causing them to recoil. A hyperactive giggle was heard as a person appeared behind them. "You ain't going no where!"

Falco and Claire spun around and gasped. Standing there was a young boy, no older than the two teens. He had a leather jacket and black baggy pants with chains on it. He had a very pale face with wild red hair that seemed to stick up everywhere that made it look as thought he had stuck his finger in an electric socket. His eyes were wide and red, with it's right one twitched and a pair of buck teeth sprung out from his mouth. He was shaking as though he were on a sugar rush.

Falco blinked at the very sight of the young boy. "Dude...did you take any medication by any chance this morning?"

The young boy giggled. "You're so funny..." he said sarcastically.

"I'll take that as a no..."

"Of course not." Said a voice from above. In the blink of an eye, three figures appeared from behind the boy. Two boys and a Girl.

One boy was about a foot taller than Falco. He had a Jean Jacket on and khaki pants. He had a helmet on his head that resembeld that of a pilots but he had another pair of see through goggles over his eyes, revealing a pair of green eyes. His hair was unseen under the helmet but he did seem to have a cross necklace and several rings on his hands. He was very muscular and carried a strange looking locket in his hand.

Another one was a girl, standing across from the first one. This one had red hair tied up in a pontail, with brown eyes and a sweet smile. She had somewhat tanned skin with a green shirt and skirt. She wore a pair of earings that looked like angel wings and along with that, she wore several bracelets and at least three necklaces of several varieties. She wore a pair of army boots and seemed pretty muscular.

The last person was huge. He was easily 7'0 with a black leather jacket and somewhat spiky blonde hair. Even with his massive size the Jacket seemed to fit him somewhat loosly. He wore a long pair of blue jeans with some runner's sneakers. He seemed to be the most muscular amonst the three. This one, however, carried no jewelery, but a large gun hanging on his hip and a machete on the other one. In other words he was the definition of the guy you didn't want to meet in an alley way.

Falco and Claire took several steps back. They both gasped when they saw all four of their eyes began to glow a bright red...

"Oh.." Said the first one, waving his hands with a strange accent that resembled Austrailian. "How rude of us not to introduce ourselves!" he pounded his chest with his fist and grinned. "My name is Wright."

The girl giggled and flipped her head, causing her pony tail to fly over her shoulder back to her back. She winked at Falco. "I'm Claudia." She announced, sounding like a little girl

The giant one merely grunted and crossed his arms. "Morgan." He said with a deep booming voice.

"Eh...and if we don't care?" Falco asked.

Morgan snarled and whipped out his gun, pointing it right at Falco.

His eyes widened and he chuckled. "What do you know?! We do care!" he shouted with a weak chuckle.

He nodded and grinned, putting the gun away.

Claudia shook her head and sighed. "Don't worry about him...he doesn't attack...unless he's told."

Claire gulped. "What do you want?" She asked, scared.

"Simple." Wright said as the hyper kid jumped. "We want our friend Jeramiah to duel you, Falco." He said.

Falco stared at them blankly. "You." he said, pointing to them. "Want me," He pointing to himself, "to duel him?" He asked, pointing at Jeramiah.

"That's right!" Jerimiah giggled. "You and me, one on one!"

Falco sighed as he activated his duel disk. "Whatever...you better hope this guy is good."

"With the card in his deck...he will be."

Claudia, Wright and Morgan all jumped up into the branches as Falco began to shuffle his deck, watching Jerimiah do his at a rapid pace, making it seem like a blur.

"Dude, you really need to calm down..."

"I have no reason to calm down! For all I know this could be my last duel!" he called out Frantically.

_Last duel?_ he asked himself as he loaded his deck. _I mean, sure this guy looks like he'll have a heart attack from seeing the color blue but..._

"Let's duel!" They both shouted as the life point counter shot up to 8,000.

"I'll think I'll go first." Jeramiah said, drawing a card quickly. "I'll lay a card facedown and a monster in defense. I end my turn. Oh! And by the way, call me Jeremy..." he said, laying the cards down quickly.

Falco stared, drawing. "I'll lay a monster in defense and end my turn.."

Jeremy drew. "I'll flip up Chain Thrasher!" In the blink of an eye, a tall warrior with bandages on his arms and legs, with long blond hair, a warriors outfit and long chain with a blade on the end of it (1,000/600). "Then I activate Chain Destruction!" His trap lifted. Suddenly a long chain shot through the monster. Two cards slipped from his deck and into the grave.

Falco rose an eyebrow. "Why would you destroy two of your own monsters on purpose?"

He giggled. "My Thrasher gets his effect while there are copies of himself in the grave! In addition to his original attack, since there are two more copies in my grave he can now attack three times! Thrasher! Show him how you got your name!"

The monster swung his chain over his head and with a loud yell, shot it at his monster. A large mantis appeared and screeched before shattering.

Falco took his deck out. "Thanks, for destroying my Flying Kamakiri #1, I can now special summon a Weak wind monster. So come on out Harpie Lady One!"

His trademark winged beast monster appeared before him, snarling (1,300/1,400). Suddenly she began to glow and she rose to 1,600, but Chain Thrasher rose to 1,300.

Jeremy scowled. "Thanks for the boost, but I'll lay these three cards facedown and end my turn."

Falco drew. "I summon Harpie Lady Two!" He shouted, the red haired harpie appearing before him and brandashing her talons (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400). "Harpie Lady Two! Attack his Chain Thrasher!"

The Harpie Lady shrieked and flew into the air, dive bombing the monster and digging it's talons in it's stomach, causing his monster to shatter into pixels.

"Harpie, you know what to do..." Falco said as his monster sliced him. Jeremy groaned as he fell to 6,100 and pressed a button on his disk.

"I activate the trap Damage Condensor." he said, a large machine appeared behind him. "By discarding a card in my hand." he said, throwing in a card quickly. "I can now take all the damages from my monsters and summon a monster with equal to or less attack points, so I think for now I'll summon Mataza the Zapper!"

In a gust of wind a ronin soldier appeared. He had samurai armor on with his black hair tied in a pony tail (1,300/800).

Falco scoffed and laid a card facedown. "I end my turn."

Jeremy drew and grinned. "I play Rush Recklessly!" he shouted. The Samurai suddenly stood up straight as he shot up to 2,000. "And guess what his effect is? He can attack twice! Now get his Harpies!" He shouted as the monster jumped into the air,..

"Hold it right there! I play my own facedown! Graceful Dice!" He shouted. Suddenly a small angel appeared, holding a blue dice. "Here's how this works, my little buddy here is gonna roll this dice and whatever number I get it increases my gal's attack by that much! So If I get a 4 or higher, my monsters are safe!"

The angel threw the dice as everyone watched it bounce. It landed on its side where it slowly landed on a three.

Falco sighed as his harpies rose to 1,900. "I always got the worst luck with that card..."

"Well it seems to favor me! Continue the attack!"

Mataza dashed through the air and appeared in front of the first Harpie. He cleaved right through her as she screamed and shattered to pixels. Then as she exploded, Mataza disappeared and sliced his Second Harpie, making her face the same fate as her sibling, Falco fell to 7.800.

Jeremy grinned as his monster jumped back to his side of the field. "I end my turn."

Falco drew and grinned. "I activate Soul Exchange." he said, playing the card. "This let's me get off easy and sacrifice one of YOUR monsters instead of mine to summon a monster! So good bye mataza!"

Mataza screamed and shattered.

"And Say hello to Roc from the Valley of Haze!!"

In a large gust of wind, a massive brown eagle appeared with a skull Helmet, screeching (2,400/1,400).

Jeremy took a step back in fear.

"Be lucky I can't attack this turn. So I lay these two down, activate Hunting Ground and end my turn." The scenery changed to the Harpies Hunting ground.

Jeremy sighed and drew. "I activate Call of the Haunted to bring back Mataza!" The ronin samurai appeared once more. "Then I sacrifice him to summon Twin Headed Beast!"

The warrior suddenly burst into flames and from the flames stood a strange Creature. It was a large creature with the body of a horse, it's skin bright red, it's chest a muscular man with two heads like that of a lions, but it's mane was a burning inferno (1,700/1,900).

"That's still--"

"Not enough? Fair Enough. I Equip him with Mage Power!"

The beast grinned evily as energy flowed from the newly played spell card and his other two facedowns (1,700/1,900)---(3,200/1,900)

"Now attack him!"

The head on the left roared and held up a fireball in his hand, making it soar to his monster. Roc screeched as the fire enveloped it, and a second later it exploded into pixels.

Falco growled. "I activate Aerial Assiatance!" he shouted, the trap card lifting up showing a massive group of winged creatures flying. "I can only activate this if you destroy a Winged-Beast type monster on my side of the field, now I get to special summon one Winged Beast monster from my deck to the field with less than 2,000 attack points. So come on out Harpie Lady three!"

In a flash of light and feathers, a Harpie Lady with spiky Blue hair appeared (1,300/1,400)---(1,500/1,400)

"I don't care! I can still attack twice! Attack her!"

The right head snarled and shot a fireball at the Harpie Lady. She screamed as she shattered.

Falco sighed as he watched his monster shatter, his life points falling to 5,500.

"Well, I guess that's that--" he said as The fires died down on his monster. Suddenly with a loud roar his monster turned to stone. "What!?"

Falco couldn't help but smirk. "It's my Harpies effect, when she's destroyed as a result of battle, the monster that destroyed her suffers, so now he can't attack for two turns!"

Jeremy snarled. "A minor Set back, I end my turn..."

Falco drew and grinned. "I activate Hysteric Party!" he shouted, his other facedown lifting up. "I discard a card, like so." He said, discarding it. "And here come my girls again!"

The trap card glowed and with a bright flash of green light, Harpie Lady One, Two and Three appeared!

"And because I still have my hunting ground out I get to destroy three of your cards!"

The three Harpies pulled out whips and snapped them, causing them to shatter. The Beast fell to his original stats.

"Harpie Lady one! Attack him!" He shouted as Harpie Lady One screeched and sliced the beast with her talons, causing them to shatter into little pixels. "Now you two!" The Harpies soared through the air and sliced Jeremy, causing himto cry out in pain and fall to 2,500.

Falco grinned as his Harpies smirked, flying back to his side of the field. "That's my turn."

Jeremy shuddered as he drew. He sighed. "I activate Card of Sanctity." He said. They both made Multiple draws. "Now I summon Armed Samurai Ben Kai!" He shouted.

A wariror in brown and white robes appeared, numerous weapons on his back and a stern look on his face (500/500)

"Next I activate Weapons Managment!" He shouted. "This let's me take any two equip cards from my deck at the cost of 800 of my life points!" He took his deck out and quickly took two cards out. He began to shuffle violently, causing Falco to recoil.

"God man, you really need to lay down on the coffee..."

Jeremy snarled and shot him a glare. "It's not funny! I have a serious condition!"

"Yeah I bet you do..."

"I do! I have a very serious case of ADHD!"

"ADHD?" Falco asked, an eyebrow raised.

"ADHD is a disease like ADD, it stands for Attention Deficit hyperactive disorder, but instead of making someone become easily distracted it makes someone on a twenty four hour sugar rush."

"And I have it bad! Can you imagine not being able to sleep or even stay still for a mere second!? I can't! It's torture...that's why I made this deck! I move fast, and these guys move so fast they attack more than once!"

"Oh..." Falco said. "Sorry..."

"I don't want your pity!" Jeremy screamed. "I want to destroy you! Now I equip my monster with Malevolent Nuzzler and Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!"

A rather nasty looking sword appeared in the warrior's hands as a green glow enveloped him (500/500)---(2,000/500).

"Now attack Harpie Lady One!"

The Warrior let out a battle cry and sliced the Harpie, causing her to shatter.

"Now Harpie Lady Two!"

Ben Kau then side stepped to Harpie Lady and pierced her chest with a dagger he had hidden in his pocket. She shrieked and exploded into pixels.

"Finally Harpie Lady Three!"

He turned a completely three sixty and sliced The final Sister. She shrieked and shattered. Falcos life points fell to 4,900.

Jeremy smirked and set a card down. "That's all."

Falco drew. "I activate Premature Burial!" In a flash of light his Harpie Lady One appeared. "Now destroy his Fusion sword!"

The Harpie Produced a whip and snapped it, making the sword shatter and Ben Kai fell to 1,200.

"Then I play Elagent Egotist!" He shouted. A colidescope shape appeared next to the Harpie. He grinned as the Harpie Lady Sisters appeared, smirking evily (1,950/2,100)---(2,450/1900). The one in the front produced a whip and snapped it, shattering the nuzzler and causing Ben kai to fall back to his original stats. "Now attack Ben Kai my Harpie!" Harpie One soared into the air and started a dive bomb...

"Activate Negate attack!" he shouted. A forcefield appeared around the Ben Kai and knocked the Harpie away.

Falco snarled. "I lay two cards facedown and end my turn..."

Jeremy drew. He smiled wider than Falco had seen him. He turned back to Morgan, Wright and Claudia, waving the card he had just gotten. "Guys! I got it!"

Morgan smirked. "Now it's all almost over..."

"I play Pot of Greed First of all." He said, drawing two. "Now I play The Shallow grave." He said. "Now we can both summon a monster from our grave in defense."

Facedown Monsters appeared on both sides of the field.

"Now I Sacirfice Ben Kai and my Defense...For Gilford the Legend!" he shouted.

The two monsters disappeared in beams of light. In their place stood a hulking man with flowing red hair and a bone mask appeared. A massive sword was slung over his back (2,600/2,000).

"And Just for summoning him I get to equip him with all my equips in the grave!"

Fusion Sword Mursame Blade appeared in his Hands, He glowed with a green energy from Malevolent Nuzzler, and the powerful energies from Mage Power appeared. Gilford Sky rocketed to 5,600.

"Oh crap..." Falco muttered as Claire gasped.

"But that's not all...I activate..."

The sky turned dark and lightning flashed.

"_THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!!!"_

Falco gasped as his hunting ground disappeared. In it's place was a green five pointed star on the ground. He stared in disbeliefe as the same sign appeared on Jeremy's head, his eyes glowing bright red..

"So um..." Falco muttered. "What does...THIS do?" He asked.

Jeremy smirked. "Simple, it increase my monsters attack by 500 points and it turns them all dark!"

The sign appeared on Gilfords forehead, rising him to 6,600.

"Oh, and before I forget, just so you don't waste any good effects, this card can't be destroyed for any reason! Ever!"

Falco blinked. "Damn, that's Broken..."

"I ain't complaining! Now Gilford! Attack his Harpie Lady One and finish him off!"

Gilford grabbed his sword and charged him.

"Wrong! I activate Altar for Tribute!"

Harpie Lady did a wave before disappearing. Gilford looked around in confusion, seeing his target gone.

"With that, I sacrifice my monster and gain 1,300 life points!" he shouted, rising to 5,400.

Jeremy shrugged. "Your new Target is his defense!"

Gilford shrugged and stabbed the sword into his defense. Harpie Lady Three appeare don the card before shattering.

Gilford gasped as he was frozen in stone. Jeremy made a fist. "I AM HATING THAT THING!" He looked at his hand. "I set two cards down and end my turn."

Falco drew and snarled. "I lay two cards facedown, switch my Sisters to defense and end my turn."

Jeremy drew. "I summon Hayabusa Knight in attack mode!"

A warrior with silver armor and a long sword appeared with the head of an eagle, the seal appearing on his forehead (1,000/700)---(1,500/700).

"Now I activate my trap! Collected Power!" He shouted. Suddenly the glow and everything else disappered from Gilford and appeared on Hayabusa Knight! He rose to 5,000! "Then I activate Graceful Charity! Letting me draw three and ditch two."

He drew three cards. He looked over them and discarded them.

"Then I activate the trap! Disgraceful Charity!" he shouted. Marie the fallen one appeared behind him and he black feathers dropped on his grave. "Now with this I get to take any cards I discarded this turn and add them back to my hand!"

The two cards appeared back in his hand, raising his hand count to 4. "Then I lay a card facedown and activate Crescent Dragon Constelation!"

The spell appeared on his side of the field, showing the starry outline of a dragon.

"With this ritual, I can sacirifce a monster in my hand." he said and slipped a card to his grave. "And summon the Crescent Star Dragon!"

The constelation appeared on his side of the field and suddenly began to take shape. In the outlines place was a massive blue dragon. It had bright curved horns with dripping fangs. He had a white stomach and a long tail the shape of a Crescent moon. He stared at Falco and roared (2,850/2,900)---(3,350/2,950).

"Well...he doesn't seem THAT impressive."

"I know, he's here's for another reason. But for now I end my turn."

Falco drew. "I set another card facedown and end my turn."

Jeremy drew and laughed. He laughed long and loud. "Now is the end of your days! I activate Monster Reborn!" he shouted. "Now I'm about to summon an amazingly powerful card, but to do it I have to sacrifice a Dragon type. So good bye Crescent Star Dragon..." he said as the dragon disappeared. "And summon the Mighty Tyrant Dragon!"

In the dragons place was a frightening dragon. It was about twice the size of Gilford. It had rust colored scales and brown chest plates. He had three horns on his head. He glared at Falco with a look that mainly looked like he wanted to do nothing but eat him (2,900/2,500)---(3,400/2,500).

"Then I activate my facedown! Deal with a Dark Ruler!" He shouted. Suddenly the mighty form of Dark Ruler Ha Des appeared behind him. "Take my Crescent Moon Dragon as an offering!"

The fiend king stroked his chin and smirked. "Offering accepted." He said and disappeared.

"Excellent!" he shouted. "Now because I got rid of an eight star monster, I can now summon my favorite monster! introducing...the one...the only...**_BERSERK DRAGON!_**" He shouted.

In a dark plume of wind a massive creature was seen. It was about the size of the Tyrant Dragon, however it was completely skinny, seeming as though he had meat, only the black skin and stock white hair that sat atop his head. It let loose a mighty roar, showing razor sharp fangs (3,500/0)---(4,000/0)

Claire screamed at the mere sight. Tyrant Dragon, Berserk Dragon, Hayabusa Knight and Gilford the Legend.

However, Falco Was smirking...

"Now let the destruction of you begin! Berserk Dragon! Attack Harpie Lady Sisters!" he shouted. A massive fireball appeared in the creatures mouth.

"Wrong! I activate Sisters Unite!" he shouted, his spell lifting. Suddenly the Sisters jumped apart and jumped into Falco's few remaining slots (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400) "With this card, I can sacrifice my Harpie lady Sisters and summon any harpies I have in my grave to the field!"

"Like I care! Attack Harpie Lady one!" he shouted.

"And I activate Draining Shield!"

A shield appeared between the Harpie and the fireball. It was absorbed into the shield and falco rose to 9,400.

He snarled in pure anger. "Attack Harpie lady Two then!" The monster shot another fireball.

"And I activate my last trap! Activate Harpies Revenge!"

Harpie Lady Shrieked as she was inflamed. Falco fell to 7,000.

Suddenly, from the ashes came the outline of Harpie Lady Two, but her eyes were glowing bright red. She cawed and flew at berserk Dragon. The dragon tilted its head in confusion as she flew into his body. A second Later he roared in massive Pain and exploded.

"What!?" Jeremy screamed.

"Simple, here's how it works. My Harpies Revenge is a trap that can only be activated when you attack my Harpie Lady and I take more than 2,000 points of damage from it. I can destroy the monster that destroyed him and you lose damage equal to half the monsters attack!"

"But...I only have 1,700 left and..." he gasped. "I lose 2,000!"

"Which means that's game..."

"No! NO! I--I CAN'T LOSE!" He shouted and fell to his knees. Falco looked around in confusion as the Seal he had played a few turns ago wrapped around him. "NO! NO NO NO! I WON'T GO! I WON'T G--" He shouted and suddenly became quiet. The seal disappeared and he fell to his knees.

Morgan scoffed. "What a shame."

"Who cares?" Claudia asked. "He was annoying me anyway..."

"What happened to him!?" Claire screamed.

Wright chuckled. "Simple, when you lose the duel and the Seal of Orichalcos is in play, the loser loses their soul!" he shouted.

Falco blinked. "You people are insane!"

Morgan suddenly jumped down and with much speed that you wouldn't expect from someone of his size slammed his fist into Falco's stomach. He gasped and slammed into a tree.

"Consider that a warning." He growled. "Do not insult us..."

Claudia walked down. "Calm down Morgan." she said soothingly. "We know what we're dealing with."

Wright appeared next to her. "Yeah." he grinned at the two. "We'll be seeing you two later." A second later they all disappeared.

Claire ran over to Falco and helped him up. "Are you okay?" She asked in worry.

Falco grunted as he clutched his ribs. "Yeah, I'm fine...a card that takes peoples souls?" He asked in astonishment. "That's...that's crazy! No way that's real!"

Claire looked over at Jeremy. "I think it is..." He said.

Falco stumbled over to the card and opened his field card zone. The Seal was there, but behind it was Jeremy's image, him behind the seal like it was a prison.

"This is messed up..."

"What do you think it means?" Claire asked.

Falco looked up at the sky as he threw the card away. "I don't know..." he said and his look hardened. "But I got the feeling this isn't gonna be a normal time at Duel Academy..."

----------------------------------------------------

**Aerial Assiatance**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: A whole group of winged Beast creatures flying in a large crowd above a battle torn field

**Effect**: This card can only be activated when a WINGED-BEAST-type monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle. Special Summon from your deck with 2,000 or less attack in attack mode.

**Sisters Unite**

**Type**: Spell/Quick Play

**Image**: Harpie lady sisters all jumping in Different Direction from an attack

**Effect**: Sacrifice one "Harpie Lady Sisters" on your side of the field. Special summon Up to Three Harpie Lady's from your graveyard in face up attack mode

**Harpies Revenge**

**Type**: Trap/Continous

**Image**: Harpie Lady Two and Three standing next to a fallen Harpie Lady three, their eyes glowing red as they star at a Sweatdropping Gagagigo.

**Effect**: As long as this card is face-up on the field, when one of your monsters with the word "Harpie Lady" In their name is destroyed as a result of battle and you take more than 2,000 points of damage from said battle, destroy the monster that destroyed the monster and deal half of it's current attack as damage to your opponents life points.

**Weapons Management**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: Arsenal Summoner handing a Butterfly Dagger to Guardian Elma while the other Guardian Monsters wait behind her.

**Effect**: Pay 800 life points. Add any two equip cards from your deck to your hand. The equip cards you added cannot increase a monsters attack or defense by 1,000 or more

**Crescent Star Constellation**

**Type**: Spell/Ritual

**Image**: A group of stars in the shape of a dragon

**Effect**: This card is used to Ritual summon "Crescent Star Dragon". You must also sacrifice monsters on your side of the field or hand whose star total equals 8 or more.

**Crescent Star Dragon**

**Type**: Dragon/Effect/Ritual

**Attack/Defense**: 2,850/2,900

**Stars: **8 stars

**Attribute**: Light

**Effect:**: This card can only be Ritual summoned by the effect of "Crescent Star Constellation". As long as this card is on the field, Dragon types with 4 stars or lower are not destroyed as a result of battle.

**Disgraceful Charity**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: Marie The Fallen One with a card between her claws

**Effect:** On the turn this card was activated, when you or your opponent discard cards from your hand to the graveyard by a card effect, return the cards you or your opponent discarded and add them to your hand.

_Note: Disgraceful Charity was first used by Yugi in the Episode "Clash in the Colliseum Part Three." All creative ideas go to the writers of that episode._

Well, the duelist you saw was the first one with the seal and was apparenly one of the worst. Next time Falco finds someone he thinks he has feelings for! Find out next time in "The Beautiful head Huntress!"


	7. Beautiful Headhuntress

I do now own YGO, only some cards and and a few people.

_A/N: Also people, please I need more reviews! I really do appriciate the ones I get now but please! I'll update slower and slower, I just need more reviews!_

"Okay, so...explain this again?" Michael asked, confused.

Falco seemed frusterated. "Okay this one kid played a thing called the Seal of Orichalcos, the most broken card ever to be made. It turns a monster to a dark, increases it's attack by 500 and can't be destroyed..."

"Oh, and whoever loses loses their soul." Claire said casually.

Michael blinked. "Wow...I mean...damn." He muttered, staring at the floor of the infirmary. "That's...deep."

"You're telling me." said Falco with a shudder. "I went up against it..."

"We're glad you're okay by the way." Claire said assuringly.

Currently the three duelists were sitting around Falco's infirmary bed, bandages scattered around his body, yet he seemed fine.

"I hate being in here...I'm fine enough to walk!" He shouted, standing up and sure enough, he could stand on his own.

Michael looked around the room, not seeing anyone around them. "Well, I guess since no one is here, we can just...go." he said with a shrug.

With that, the trio got up and walked out without a second glance.

Suddenly, from the shadows on the far side of the room, a pair of glowing red eyes appeared and watched the trio quietly...

-------------------------------------

"Ow." Grunted Falco as he descended down the staires. "Maybe leaving wasn't such a good idea...I still feel sore."

Michael rolled his eyes. "Buck up man."

"Hey! I would like to see you feeling good after getting slammed into a tree by the guy who looks like he has freaking steroids for breakfast!"

"Yeah Michael." Claire said. "He was pretty big and that punch looked like it hurt."

"Yeah whatever." He said, grunting.

Falco sighed as he reached the bottom step, looking around. "You guys know what this means?"

"Yeah...there's an evil out there using something called the Seal of Orichalcos..." Michael said.

"Meaning some crazy stuff is gonna be going down here..." Claire whispered.

"So...what does it all mean?" Michael said.

Falco gave the darkness a glare.

"It means we're gonna have to get ready..."

-------------------------------------------

Claudia gave a girlish giggle as another duelist screamed, the Seal wrapping around him as the gigantic monster on her side of the field vanished. "This is so much fun!"

Wright smirked as he leaned against a tree. "I wouldn't say fun, I would say it's our job."

Morgan just stared as he slowly moved his cloth over his gun slowly. "With all the weak duelists on this island." He said with a low chuckle. "We'll have more than enough to complete the bosses plan and then some."

There was a short pause between the trio.

"There's only one thing standing in our way," Claudia said with a snarl.

"One thing? Try Three." Wright said.

"Those three are going to be easy pickings. All we have to do is wait until it is the perfect time to strike them and we will have the pleasure of watching them on their knees, screaming while the seal wraps around them." He smirked and like a pro, flipped his gun around his finger and slammed it back into his holster. "I get dibs on the weak one with the little birdies..."

Claudia nodded. "I get the little copy cat!"

"And I get the other one...he thinks Level monsters are so powerful." He pulled his deck out and looked at it, his partners doing the same. Their eyes all glowed a light red as somewhere in their decks the Seal began to glow with an ominous green.

Wright suddenly blinked, the glowing in his eyes stopping. "That reminds me...what IS the bosses plan?"

There was a pause.

"You know? That's a good question..." Morgan said.

------------------------------------------------

Claire stood up, putting her deck away. "There." She said. "I only took three cards out...not like I needed Warrior of Zera or Archlord Zerato."

Michael sat there, his deck in front of him. "My deck's fine the way it is, it's never failed me yet anyway."

"Same with mine." Stated Falco.

"So I guess we wait?" Claire asked

"We wait." Michael said.

As soon as he said that, a loud Slap was heard, echoing through the halls.

"The hell was that?" Falco asked.

"Duel! Duel! Duel! Duel! Duel!" Shouted the kids, chanting as they formed a group around something.

"Don't know, looks good though!" Michael shouted, jumping to his feet and jogging to where the action was.

After pushing through the group, they suddenly found two kids standing in the middle.

One was a girl with a blue blazer. She had long brown hair that was tied up in a ponytail that fell down her lower back. She had dark green eyes and long legs, showing she was quite tan.

The other one, a boy, was being held by the front of his shirt. He was also an Obelisk blue with a short black haircut, he had a goatee going and was pretty muscular looking. He had aqua blue eyes and a cocky grin.

"Oh man this isn't gonna end pretty..." Said a boy on their side.

"What happened?" Claire asked.

"See the girl?" He asked, pointing to her. "She's Marie and the guy is Calvin, Calvin smacked her on the ass, she smacked him and now a duel is set in place."

"What decks do you think they play?" Michael asked Falco.

He didn't answer, he stared at Marie...

"So, how about this?" Marie asked, her voice soft and vicious. "If I win, you leave me alone and never harass another girl again, and if I see you doing so, I'll rip your teeth out and make you eat them. If you win..." She gave a soft shudder. "I'll go out with you."

"It's a deal!" He exclaimed and activated his duel disk.

Marie took several steps back, the kids backing up to give her room.

"Hmm." Michael muttered. "Notice that more or less the amount of duels here seem to include bets...You and Tim to leave us alone, Falco and Pat to who kisses who's shoes, me and Wes on seeing if he would tell his friends..."

"Who's Wes?"

"Not important."

"I think I'll start things off." Calvin said, drawing his cards. "I summon a monster in defense and lay one card facedown. That'll be it for now." He said, the images of a defense and a facedown card appearing in front of him.

Marie drew casually. "I summon Amazoness Paladin in attack mode!" She shouted.

Before he, a woman with tattered clothes, a skimpy bikini and a long sword appeared, her long blonde hair flowing in the wind as she let out a yell, holding her sword up (1,700/300).

"Ah," Falco said, a little dazed as he kept staring at Marie. "Amazoness cards, should have figured..."

"Now then, about my friends effect, she gains 100 attack points for every Amazoness card on the field! Including herself!"

The Amazoness rose to 1,800.

"Attack his defense!"

The monster jumped into the air and slammed her sword into the monster. A large grizzly bear with blue fur appeared before shattering.

"Thanks." Calvin said, taking his deck out. "For destroying Mother Grizzly, I get to special summon a Water Monster with 1,500 attack points or less." He searched his deck. "What to choose what to choose?" He smirked and slammed a card down. "This one seems good for now, Unshaven Angler!"

A large anglew fish appeared with teeth the size of a T-rex teeth appeared (1,500/1,600).

Marie frowned. "I lay a card facedown and leave it at that..."

Calvin hummed as he drew. He smirked. "I think a little change of Scenery is in order! I activate the field spell! Legendary Ocean!"

He slammed the card down. Suddenly, in a gigantic wave the area around them had turned to a ocean, with a castle behind him that would resemble the lost City of Atlantis appeared.

"See, here's what this card does." he said, holding up two fingers. "One, it increases my Monsters attack and defense by 200."

Angler growled (1,500/1,600)---(1,700/1,800)

"Second." He chuckled and held a card up. "Better yet, why don't I show you? I summon the Legendary Fisherman in attack mode!"

A dark shape suddenly appeared below the water, it slowly began to circle Marie and her Amazoness. In a large splash of water, a figure was seen. It was a man riding atop a shark, a large spear in his hand as he stared at Marie with Blank lifeless eyes (1,850/1600)

"Hey! Whoa! Time out!" Marie exclaimed. "That thing can't be summoned without a Sacrifice!"

Calvin chuckled. "That's the second effect of my Ocean! It downgrades all my water monsters by one star! Making five stars four stars and seven stars six stars!"

The fisherman armed his spear (1,850/1,600)---(2,050/1,800).

"Attack her with Oceanic Spear thrust!"

The Fisherman slowly readied himself to throw the spear.

"Wrong! I activate Amazon Archers!" She shouted. In a flash of light five amazoness's appearing in front of her, sporting bows and arrrows. "Here's how this works, it weakens all your monsters by 500 attack points and forces them all to attack!"

The archers pulled their strings back and shot the arrows. Three hit the angler and two hit the Fisherman. They both lost 500 attack points. Anglew dashed forward and attaempted to bite the Paladin, she she swung her sword before he could. The Fisherman then reeled his hand back and shot the spear. She carellesly knocked it away and swung the sword, cleaving him in half.

Calvin sighed, putting a card facedown as he fell to 7,150. "I lay a card facedown and hope for the best."

Marie drew. "I summon Amazoness Fighter in attack mode!"

Another Amazoness appeared, this one with yet another skimpy bikini and a necklace made of teeth with bulging mucles and a ponytail appeared (1,500/1,300).

"Activate Torrential Tribute!"

Two large water geysers shot up from the ground, obliterating her monsters.

She growled. "I end my turn..."

Calvin drew a card, smirking. "I summon Gagagigo in attack mode!" He shouted.

What appeared to be a lizard man appeared with bandages around his knuckles. He threw a few punches (1,850/1000)---(2,050/1,200).

"Attack her directly!" He shouted, pointing at Marie.

The monster dashed forward and punched her in the face, sending her flying into the water.

Falco gasped and took a step forward if Claire and Michael didn't hold him back.

"Calm down man..."

Marie suddenly rose from the water, a smirk on her face as she wiped her mouth with her wrist. "Are you just about done?" She asked, falling to 5,950.

Calvin blinked. "Eh..yeah go."

Marie drew. "I lay one card facedown and a monster in defense. I'll end my turn there."

Calvin drew and smirked. "Time to bring out the next form of Gagagigo! Giga Gagagigo!"

The water next to Gagagigo parted and from it stood a frightening creature. It was a clone of the monster on it's side, but it was much bigger and bulkier, metal parts covering it's body. It let loose a loud bellow (2,450/1,500)---(2,650/1,700).

"Gagagigo! Attack her defense!"

The monster punched the facedown, a large grey rat appeared.

"That was my Giant Rat, which, like your Mother Grizzly, let's me search my deck for for an earth monster with 1,500 attack or less. So come on out! Amazoness Swordswoman!"

Another one appeared in front of her. This one dressed like the others, a skimpy bikini. She had long red hair and a massive sword (1,500/1,600).

Calvin stared at the new monster for a good second. _I'm not stupid..._ He though. _If I attack that thing, I lose the damage_. "I'll end my turn."

Marie drew. "Not as dumb as you look eh?" She smirked. "Knowing that if you attacked my Swordswoman, you would have lost the lifepoints, not me. However..." She said, slipping a card into her disk. "There's more than one way to skin a cat. I Activate Amazoness Spellcaster!" He shouted. "This switches our monsters attack!"

Swordswoman and Giga Gagagigo began to glow. Swordswoman rose to 2,450 and The reptile fell to 1,700!

"Attack with Sword of the Amazons!" She shouted.

With renewed Strength, she let out a battle cry and jumped into the air. She sliced downwards on the monster. He roared and a second later he exploded into pixels.

Calvin snarled. "You got lucky!"

"Luck has nothing to do with it Calvin." She said, slipping a card into her field. "I have faith in my deck, it's gotten me this far hasn't this? I end my turn by the way..."

Calvin drew. He looked at the three cards in his hand. Mermaid Knight, Another Legendary Ocean and...a very dangerous looking monster.

_Not enough monsters to summon him...I best play it safe. _He thought. "I end my turn."

Marie drew. She smirked. "I activate two spells! one, Ring of Magnetism!" She shouted.

The swordswoman smirked as she lifted her hand, a large metal ring appeared, crackling with energy (1,500/1,600)---(1,000/1,100).

"Then, Heart of Clear Water!"

A necklace appeared around her neck, showing a red raindrop.

"Swordswoman! Attack Gagagigo!" She shouted.

She ran to the monster and swung her sword, but he back handed her away and sent her back to her field.

"Oh I get it..." Michael muttered.

"Get what?" Claire asked.

"The combo Marie is using. She uses Ring of Magnetism to lower Her Amazoness strength, then plays Heart of Clear Water. Now she can't be destroyed and She's the only Calvin can attack..."

Claire smirked and crossed her arms. "Nice."

"Amazing.." Falco mumbled.

His two friends shot him a weird look.

Calvin slowly fell to 5,350 life points.

Marie gave a proud smirk as she put her hands on her hips. "That's all for now."

He growled as he drew a card. "Dammit...I lay a monster in defense and switch Gagagigo to defense mode." He said, the man reptile kneeling on one knee.

Marie drew and smiled. "I play Pot of Greed." She said, drawing two cards. She smiled as she pulled the last card out. "Yay! I got my favorite card!" She shouted. "But first, I'll play Premature Burial and bring back Amazoness Fighter."

The bulky amazoness appeared, flexing her muscles (1,500/1,300).

"But she won' be staying, I sacrifice her to summon Freed The Matchless General!"

She disappeared and in her place was a man. He was tall and had battle scared armor, blonde hair and a beard appeared, holding up a large sword (2,300/1,700).

"That's your favorite monster?" Calvin asked, snickering. "He's weak for a five star monster..."

She snarled loudly, stamping her foot into the ground. "How dare you?!" She screamed. Calvin took a step back. "This card reminds me of my father!"

"You're...father?"

"Yes my father!" She screamed. She looked up at Freed and gave a soft smile. "My father was a general in the war, he was one of the best, he had all the best strategies and was respected by all his men, he was a good man and I looked up to him...

"One day though, there was a surprise attack. Sure he took out a lot of them, but..." She choked back a sob. "But he died when he was shot in the chest, in the heart..."

There was a short pause.

"My mom and I were devastaed. My dad was my world and he was a hero to me, hearing he died just...it messed me up. A week after his death I got a pack of cards in the mail, one of them was Freed and I knew how well it would work with my deck...So he's my strongest card and my favorite! So I'll give you a little sneak peak of his ability! Freed! Attack her defense! Blade of the Battle Scared!"

He let out a loud yell and jumped into the air. Meremaid knight appeared on the card and screamed, showing the areana with pixels.

"But since my amazoness can't beat Gagagigo's defense, I'll have to end it."

Calvin drew. "You're lucky you're in that Ring lock, but for now I think I'll summon something even YOU can't crack! I sacrifice Gagagigo for Defender Iceberg!" He shouted.

A gigantic mountain of ice appeared, with bulky arms and a horned head (0/2,450)----(200/2,650).

"And as long as he's on the field, you can only attack him!"

"I see no problem with that." Marie said. She looked at her deck. "I'm using Freeds ability, I skip my draw phase and pick a four star warrior monster." She chose her card. "This one seems good." She added it to her hand. "Now I'll summon it! Amazoness Chainmaster!"

Yet another one appeared, this one with gray hair and a long chain with a kunai on the end of it (1,500/1,300).

"Swordswoman! Attack!"

Swordswoman charged forth and sliced the iceberg with a quick swipe. It clanged off and sent her vibrating back to her owners side.

Calvin fell to 3,700 life points.

"One facedown will be all for now."

Cavlin drew and smirked. "I activate Card of Demise." He said, playing the card. "Now I get to draw five cards, but in five turns I have to discard my whole hand." He drew five cards, looking at the eight cards in his hand. He laughed evily. "Oh what to do what to do?"

"I don't like the looks of this.." Falco muttered.

"Well let's start off with this! I activate Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Ring of Magnetism!" he shouted.

The amazoness looked around in surprise as her ring shattered into tiny pieces (1,000/1,100)---(1,500/1,600). Suddenly the necklace tremebled and shattered into shards.

"Wow, that makes me feel so much better...but I'll summon Terrorking Salmon!"

A vicous looking fish appeared from the water, staring at the monsters before it (2,400/1,000)---(2,600/1,200)

"Devour her amazoness!"

The monster swam forward and in one gulp swallowed her whole. Calvin Fell to 2,600. "Wow, that makes me feel so much better...but now I play Mystic Wok to sacrifice him to pad my life points a little." The Salmon disappeared and Calvin rose to 5,200. "That's all."

Marie searched her deck for a card again. "I'll summon Another Amzoness Paladin!"

Another paladin appeared, nodding at her two comrades (1,700/300)---(1,900/300).

"I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Calvin drew. He smirked. "Meet one of my best monsters! I play Turtle Oath!" he shouted. Suddenly a large turtle shell appeared on his side of the field with streams coming out of it. "Now if I discard my other Mermaid Knight and my Iceberg..."

Another clone of the mermaid knight appeared, The Streamers wrapped around the monsters and sucked them in. A second later it began to morph into a creature. It was easily ten feet tall and five feet wide. It had the shell of a turtle and the pincers of a crab with one glaring eye (2,550/2,500)---(2,750/2,700).

"Holy.." Marie said, Freed and the two amazoness's taking a step back.

"Attack Freed! Claw Clobberer!"

The monster roared and lifted a claw up. It slammed it on top of Freed, curshing him.

Marie snarled as her life points fell to 5,500. "You sick bastard..."

Calvin smirked. "It had to be done. But I end my turn."

Marie drew. "I switch my Monsters to defense mode and end my turn." She said, the monsters kneeling down.

Calvin drew. "I activate Double Spell! By discarding a spell." He said, discarding his extra Legendary Ocean. "I get to copy a spell from your grave, so I'll be taking Pot of Greed!"

The pot appeared and he drew twice.

"Meh, nothing much, but I will do this! Crab Turtle! Attack Paladin!"

The monsters claw flattered her.

"That's all."

Marie drew angrily. "I lay one card facedown and end my turn..."

Calvin drew. He looked at the card he had gotten. "I could summon this monster now...but what's the fun of that? Crab Turtle! get rid of Chainmaster!"

The poor girl was smashed like the others.

"Wrong! I pay 1,500 life points." She said, she fell to 4,000. "But now I get to get a sneak peek at your hand and take a monster from it!"

She crossed the water and looked at his hand. Not much to use from Another Gagagigo, an Umi, two strange looking, yet extremely powerful cards she recognized and a A Premature Burial. She slowly looked at the two monsters.

_Wow_. She thought. _These are powerful...but only if I had the right cards!_ She snatched the Gagagigo and walked back to her side of the field.

Calvin smirked. "I'll end my turn..."

Marie drew and smiled. "I'll lay this monster facedown and end my turn.."

Calvin drew and smirked. "I special summon this card! I remove Mother Grizzly from my grave." The card slipped out. "And I can special summon Fenrir!"

With a loud howl and a ferocious snarl, a large wolf man with grey fur appeared, howling at the darkness (1,400/1,000)---(1,600/1,200).

"But I'm just gonna sacrifice him for Levia-Dragon Daedalus!" He shouted.

The wolf disappeared and in it's place was a mighty creature. It was a gigantic sea serpent with blue and grey skin, a large red gem embedded in his forehead as he stared at Marie with cold eyes (2,600/1,500)---(2,800/1,700).

Her Pupils Dilated as she stared at the creature. "Ho boy..."

He laughed. "But why stop there? I sacrifice him to summon an even more dangerous creature to the field!"

"Oh man..." Falco moaned.

"I know where this is going..." Claire said.

A masive form took the form of The Daedalus. A monster was the right word for it. It was the same basic structure as Daedalus, but it now had a torso and massive muscular arms, coating its skin in armor. A massive head on the end of a long neck spouted from the chest and under that a vulnerable head with no armor (2,900/1,600)---(3,100/1,800).

"And summon The **_Ocean Lord-Neo Daedalus!_**"

All the spectators mouths dropped at the sight of the creature.

Marie on the other hand smirked. _Go ahead and try and attack me you oversized Fishstick_ She though, staring up at the creature. _When you attack, my Sakuretsu Armor will stop..._

"Now then, let's get down to the effect," Calvin said.

"Effect?" Marie asked, now worried.

"Yes, why don't I show you?"

The very castle of A Legendary Ocean began to quake and tremble as the two heads on Daedalus roared. A second later, it lifted up it's tail and smashed it on the ground, causing a massive tidal wave to soar towards Marie. She gasped as she was overcome by the wave and was thrown back.

As she stood up, she gasped, seeing the Legendary Ocean was demolished...but so was every card on both side of the field and he hand was missing, the only thing that had Remained was Daedalus, it stood there, staring hungrily at Marie.

"So as we can see." Calvin scoffed. "By getting rid of My Ocean, I can wipe out every card on the field and our hands! Except for the creature who created the chaos...and guess what? I can still attack! Daedalus! Water Pulse Pulverizer!"

The two heads shot out a burst of water at her and sent her flying against the wall, if the kids hadn't made a way for her to move.

She groaned and looked up, he life points dropping to 1,100.

Calvin smirked. "Since I have no more cards in my hand, I'll end my turn."

Marie drew and sighed. "I lay a monster in defense and end my turn.."

Calvin drew and smiled. "I lay a card facedown and have Daedalus attack your defense!" he shouted.

The monsters roared and shot another pulse of water, obliterating her facedown Fighter.

"That's all." He grinned.

She drew and looked at the card. She slipped it in defense mode."One defense will be all for me."

Calvin drew. "I summon Flying Fish in attack mode!"

A fish with wings on its side appeared with a tiny squeak (800/500).

"Daedalus! Attack her defense!"

The monster shot its water and a grinning metalic pot appeared on the card.

"Ha! That's my Cyber Jar! Now every card on the field is destroyed!"

Calvin laughed. "You would think that wouldn't you?! Activate Spell! My Body As a Shield!"

His spell lifted.

"Now for the low cost of 1,500 life points.." He said as he fell to 3,700. "I can destroy a card that would destroy my monsters!"

Cyber Jar Shattered.

Marie gasped.

"Flying Fish! Attack her directly!"

The fish flew forward and bit her in the leg. She grunted in pain as she fell to 300...

He smirked. "I think that's all for now..."

Marie looked at her deck, hurting. _Come on...I need a good draw here!_ She drew. Her eyes widened. "I activate Card of Sanctity!"

The light appeared and they both drew cards.

She moaned at her cards. A second Ring of Magnetism, a Call of the Haunted, Double Spell, Monster Reborn, Magic Jammer and Amazoness Blow Piper.

_Damn!_ She scolded in her head. _The only monster in my hand is Amazoness Blow Piper, and I have nothing in my Graveyard to beat that monster!_ She shouted.

Wait...nothing in HER graveyard?

_Wait...what about in his graveyard..._She looked at her hand again. An idea started to form..._Yeah I can do it!_

"I'll start off by Playing Monster Reborn!"

"On what? Nothing in your gave can help you!"

"Who said anything in MY grave?" She asked.

The symbol appeared before her and with, Levia-Dragon Daedalus!

"What good can he do you?"

"WILL YOU JUST SHUT UP AND LET ME FINISH MY MOVE?!" She screamed.

He took a step back and nodded.

"Good! Now I'll activate Double Spell! I discard My Ring of Magnetism..." She threw it in her discard pile. "to take a spell from your gave! Such as...A Legendary Ocean!"

The ocean appeared behind her.

"Ha!" Calvin shouted to the point of laughing. "You screwed up! Even with the 200 point bonus it can't beat my Daedalus!"

"You don't know your monsters effect do you? I get rid of my ocean...and destroy every card on the field except himself!"

The monster raised it's tail and slammed it on the ground. The tidal wave sprung forward and wiped out The Daedalus and Flying fish.

Calvin looked up in fright at his monster...

"Attack him directly!" She shouted.

The monster shot a blast of water, knocking Calvin back and his life points to 1,100.

She grinned. "Two cards facedown will be all for me."

Calvin drew and shook. "I lay...a monster in defense...and end my turn..." He held his head down in defeat.

Marie drew. "I activate my facedown! Call of the Haunted!"

The trap lifted it and with it Freed (2,300/1,500)

"Daedalus! Attack his defense!"

The monster shot a pulse at the monster, oblitering his Gagagigo.

"Now Freed..." She nodded. "Attack directly!"

The monster jumped in the air and smashed hiss word into him, knocking his life points down to zero.

The kids around them began to applaud, none of them any harder than Falco.

"Woooo! Yeah that rocked!" He shouted.

"Okay dude, calm down.." Claire said, pulling his ear.

Soon, the crowd disappated, leaving Marie alone.

Falco jogged over to her. "Uh...hey."

She turned to look at him. She smiled. "Hi there."

"My names Falco." He said.

"Marie." She said.

"That was an awesome duel, one of the best I've seen."

She giggled and blushed. "Thanks, I've seen you duel a few times too, Harpies huh? Nice."

He also blushed.

Claire tugged on Michael's arm, smiling.

"Come on Mikey," She said, giggling. "Let's leave these two alone."

He blinked, confused as he pulled by his friend.

----------------------------------------

A dark figure watched as Falco walked and talked with Marie. The globe it was watching in focused on the two and the two alone.

"So..." The creature hissed. "The chosen one has afeelings for the Amazoness..."

A set of fangs appeared from under the hood in a twisted grin as he waved a claw over the globe as smoke surrounded her face like a frame.

"Very interesting..."

----------------------------------------

**Card of Demise**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A executioner about to cut a deck of cards in half

**Effect**: Draw 5 cards from your deck. On the fifth turn in which you activated this card, discard all the cards in your hand.

_Note: "Card of Demise" Was first used by Kaiba in the multipart episode "Clash in the Calosseum" All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode_

**Defender Iceberg**

**Type**: Aqua

**Attack/Defense** 0/2,450

**Attribute**: Water

**Effect**: As long as this card is on the field, you're opponent cannot select another monster as an attack target

_Note: Defender Iceberg" Was first used by Crump in the episode "Freeze Play" All creative credit goes to the creators of that episode_

Well that's all for this chapter! Next chapter Michael goes up against his own Orichalcos Duel, and gets a little help from an unknown source. Fine out next time in "Vorse Raider!"


	8. Vorse Raider

I do not own YGO, anything else I do

_ANi: PLEASE PEOPLE! A few more reviews is all I ask for! I truly respect CelestialFire and BlossomGurl taking the time to review and I seem to be making the story for only them, but please! I'm not copying any stories such as Cyber Commanders Dark Messiah, but the Seal of Orichalcos story was too good! Please I just want a few reviews..._

Claire sighed as she watched Falco talk to Marie. "Aren't they cute?"

Michael groaned as he rolled his eyes. "Like a root canal.."

She scoffed and nudged him. "Come on, two duelists, finding love in each other! Isn't it cute?"

Michael slowly looked at her at the corner of his eyes, a quick blush covering his cheeks. "Y-yeah...cute..."

She saw the blush and giggled, poking his cheek. "Why you blushing?"

He smirked and poked her cheek back. "Because I can!"

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

He looked up at the sky, seeing the sun setting. "Wow, I can't believe how late it's getting..."

"Yeah, so much has happened in the first day..." Claire muttered.

He stood up and looked at Falco. "Falco!" he screamed, getting his friends attention. "We're heading in, we'll see your tomorrow!"

He muttered under his breath and waved them away.

He shrugged as they walked back to the Slifer Dorm.

Claire looked at Michael and smiled, giving him a hug. "Night, sweet dreams."

He hugged her back. "Same to you, see ya in the morning."

With that, they both departed to their rooms.

--------------------------------------

A figure stood atop Duel Academy, watching them all as he sighed. With a nervous chuckle, he turned behind him. "Alison, Jake, I need you."

Suddenly in two bright bursts of light, two figures appeared behind him, these two not bothering to conceal themselves like their boss.

One of them was a pale boy. He had blonde hair that seemed to stick up, like a bad case of bed head. He had a tattered vest above a green shirt that had the sleeves ripped off. He wore a pair of army boots on his feet and a pair of baggy khaki pants. He had piercing green eyes and a duel disk on his arm that resembled the old kind from battle City. He stood at a tall 5'9.

The next one was a girl. She had a strange pair of eyes, one green, one brown and a short skirt. She wore a halter top with a necklace above it, showing a yin-yang symbol. She was quite tall, somewhere around 5'8. She too, wore a old fashioned duel disk on her arm and a sweet smile.

"You called boss?" The boy known as Jake asked.

"Yes." The man said, turning to his students. "One of the chosen ones has been in an Orichalcos duel."

The girl, Alison, gasped as put her hands over her mouth. "All ready!?" She asked. "But...it seems too soon!"

The man looked out into the darkness. "The Orichalcos shows no prisoners and duels when it wants..." He sighed and looked down. "I should know..."

Jake blinked a little. "So what are we gonna do about it?" he asked, his arms still crossed.

"Well, we're going to have to help the duelists as much as we can."

"How are we going to do that?" Alison questioned.

He shrugged. "Simple, we must wait until the last one duels, the inform them of what they are up against. We will see what happens." he looked at the two sadly. "And if it comes to it, we might have to go against the Seal ourselves."

Alison gasped again, but Jake merely smirked and took his deck out, looking at the card in the front, a frightning creature crackling with energy. "I have no problems with that, my deck hasn't failed me yet."

Alison shook her head sadly. "Jake...you realize how dangerous those things are?"

"Yes Mother, I realize that." he said sarcastically.

She only sent him a soft glare, but shook her head nonetheless.

The boss shushed them, looking at a figure walking across the darkness. He gave it a glare. "We have a guest..."

-----------------------------------------------

The figure stomped across the plains, heading towards a specific dorm. "So all I do is knock on the door?" he asked with a gravvely voice.

"Yeah." Morgan voice said in his head. "We'll take care of the rest."

He nodded and stomped to the door and lifted his hand...

------------------------------------------------

Michael laid in his bed, his PSP in his hands as he frantically pressed the buttons. "Come on, come on, just a few more points." he sat up, his eye twitching as he continued to slam the buttons, muttering under his breath. "Come on..just a few more points! A few More--"

A loud knock was heard on the door, causing him to look up. A loud explosion was heard from his game and he screamed. "And I was so close!" He slammed his feet to the door, flinging it open. "You better--" he blinked, seeing no one there. "Hello?" He asked, stepping out.

The second he did his door slammed shut and he gasped, spinning around. He saw a dark shape swoop down in front on him, then nothing but darkness.

------------------------------------------------

A loud groan echoed throughout the cave as Michael slowly woke up, his eyes crossed as he shook his head to adjust them. "Ugh..." he moaned, rubbing his head. "What hit me?"

"Funny you should mention that.." Said a low voice from the back of the cave.

As he said that, Michael managed to get a good look at the cave. It was about twice the size of his dorm room with candles and lanterns lighting up a good portion of the place. From the Darkness came Wright, Claudia and Morgan, all holding grins.

Michael grinned as he sat up, looking around. "Who are you?"

Wright smirked. "What? The bird boy didn't tell you about us?" he sighed and shook jhis head. "Wright."

"Claudia."

"And Morgan."

"Oh yeah...he told me about 3 morons using that card..."

Morgan whipped his gun out and pointed it at Michael, shooting the ground and sending chunks of the ground everywhere, causing Michael to yelp and jump back.

"You people are freaking crazy!" he screamed, eyes wide.

Wright grinned. "Why thank you."

Claudia giggled. "We try."

Michael muttered under his breath and shook his head. "Okay, what do you want with me?"

Morgan smirked, putting his gun away. "See, we want you to duel..."

"A seal duel!? Oh HELL no! Not gonna happen!"

Wright smirked. "I don't think you have much of a choice." He held up a walkie talkie. "See, we've been watching you guys for some time now and by now I'm sure you would want to back off, but we have something to stop you..."

"What?" Michael asked, not liking this one little bit.

"Simple, on the other side of this walkie talkie is one of our most skilled assassins and with a simple little signal, he'll kill your little friends in the most graphic ways possible."

Michael snarled loudly, gritting his teeth. "You no good lousy sons of--" He took a step forward, but Saw Wright reach for the button. He snarled and took a step back, calming down. "Okay...I'll duel...which one of you though?"

"Oh, none of us, but our little friend..." Morgan said and whistled.

From the shadows came another figure. He was tall and skinny, with a few muscles. He had a green muscle shirt and a toothpick in his mouth. He had a buzz cut with a little of grey hair showing. He looked to be eighteen and had the same duel disk Jeremy had, a black sythe. He grinned at his victim.

Michale stared at him for a second. "That's who I'm going against?" He asked, an eyebrow raised.

"Indeed." The man said, grinning. "The name is Parker."

Michael stared at his opponent, then back to the other three. "Hey, why don't one of YOU three just duel me? Why you have to keep going through other duelists?" He asked, his head tilted a little.

Wright shrugged. "I guess to show you want you're up against or something to that affect..."

Michael stood up and activated his duel disk. "Whatever, let's just get this over with." He said.

Parker smirked and activated his duel disk, the runes running across his deck panel glowing a bright green...

Michael noticed this and drew, not taking his eyes off it. "Why don't you go first...?"

He grinned and drew. "Gladly." He looked at his hand. "I'll start by laying down this facedown and summong Gemini Elf!"

In a flash of light, two Elves appeared, one with blonde hair, one with red hair and strange tatoos over them. They glared at Michael (1,900/900)

Michael gulped as he drew, looking at his hand. _Ahhh that's the bad thing about this deck...no good monsters at first_. "I'll lay a monster in defense and put two cards facedown. That's all for now."

Parker drew. "I summon Vorse Raider in attack!"

Another large creature appeared. This one looked more like a beast than a warrior, with battle armor, a helmet and a massive sword (1,900/1,200).

The Spellcaster and the Beast Warrior looked at each other and nodded, then looked back over at Michael with bloodlust in their eyes.

"Vorse Raider! Attack his defense with Axe Slasher!" He shouted.

The Beast Warrior leapt forward and sliced through his monster, revealing to be a Sangan.

"Thanks, now I get to search my deck for a monster with a low attack score." he said, pulling the deck out and looking through it, taking his Ultimate Insect Lv 3.

"You make it seem like I care! Attack him directly my elves!"

The twins cackled and held up their hands. A second later, they shot bolts of lightning, hitting Michael and making him scream in pain before skidding back. He panted as he fell to 6,100.

Parker smirked. "That's enough for one turn, I'll end my turn."

Michael drew a card. "I summon a lay a card facedown and summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4!"

The metalic bird appeared with a squak (1,600/1,000).

"Then I equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler, to give him a boost!" He shouted as his monster rose to 2,300. "Now attack Vorse Raider!"

A black fireball appeared in his beak.

"Activate Rush Recklessly!" Parker shouted.

Michael gasped as Vorse Raider rose to 2,600! He howled and jumped into the air, and slashed the bird before he could launch the blast. He shattered into pixels.

Michael sighed. "That's all for this turn..."

Parker drew and looked at his hand. "I summon Mad Dog of Darkness in attack mode!" he shouted.

Beside the Elves and the Beast Warrior was a large orange deranged dog appeared with a loud snarl (1,900/1,000).

"Activate Threatening Roar!" he shouted, waving his hand over his middle card. A loud roar was heard that caused even the three monsters to huddle together and cower.

Parker sighed in exasperation. "I'll end my turn on that then..."

Michael drew and sighed. _Damn what CAN I summon? If he draws that seal thing I'm doomed! But I better take a chance before something worse happens..._He thought. He took a card in his hand and put it on his disk. "I summon Armed Dragon LV 3 in attack mode!"

The small metallic monster appeared, cowering from the three monster cards in front of him.

"Then I play Level up! on him to turn him to Lv 5!"

The dragon was enveloped in a light and when it left, the large red dragon appeared, steam pouring out of his nostrils (2,400/1,700).

Now it was the three monsters turn to cower.

"Attack Mad Dog of Darkness!" he shouted, pointing to it.

The dragon roared as the spikes on its' shoulders shook, shooting off like missles and blasting the dog with a massive missle.

Parker growled as he fell to 7,500.

Michael smirked. "I'll end my turn."

The dragon evolved to it's mighty Lv 7 form (2,800/1,000).

Parker drew and smirked. "I summon Chainsaw Insect."

A strange looking monster appeared next to the other two. It looked like a bug but it's mandibles were massive teeth from a chainsaw (2,400/0).

"Whoa!" Michael said, reeling back. "2,400 attack? And it's a four star? There's gotta be a catch..."

"Of course it has a catch! Everytime it does battle you get to draw a card.."

"So?" he asked as his dragon growled. "You can't beat my Armed Dragon!"

"Perhaps not...but whoever said I couldn't use some help? I activate Terraforming!" He shouted and pulled his deck out. "With this, I can search my deck for a field spell card," he said, taking it.

Wright blinked. "Wow...why didn't we think of that?"

Morgan and Claudia just shrugged.

"Now I play it! The Seal of Orichalcos!"

The seal appeared around the two duelists and on Parkers forehead, his eyes glowing bright red.

"Yes! Power! Give me power!" He screamed, his eyes wide.

Michael blinked. "You're insane.."

"And you're dead! Now my monsters get a power boost!

This was true, as the seal appeared on the monsters forehead, Vorse raider and the Elves cackled while the teeth spun in excitement, all rising by 500 points.

"Now let's get it started! Insect! Slice and Dice his monster!"

Michael gasped as the monster scurried forward and clasped hisjaws around Armed Dragons Neck. He roared and a second later, burst into pixels.

Michael growled as he pulled the top card from his deck, looking at it. _Level Merchant..._

"Now Vorse Raider! Attack him!" he shouted.

"Activate Draining shield!" he shouted. A forcefield appeared around him and the sword clashed against it. Michael sighed as he rose to 8,100. "Ahhh much better..."

"Don't get too comfy! Get him my Elves!"

The elves shot the lightning and when it struck Michael, he screamed in pain, true pain and fell to his knees, his eyes wide and smoke rising from him, falling back to 5,700.

"That...that actually hurt! What gives?!"

Parker and the other three laughed. "What a newb!" Wright shouted. "The Seal is like a personal doorway to the duel monsters realm! These monsters are as real as you and me!"

_Duel Monsters are...real?_ Michael thought in disbeliefe.

Parker smirked. "I'll end my turn."

Michael drew, groaning. "I'll play Graceful Charity." he said. The angel appeared behind him and dropped the feathers on his deck. He discarded his Ultimate Insect Lv 7 and Masked Dragon.

"Now I activate Premature Burial! I'll bring back an old friend I just discarded! Come on back Ultimate insect Lv 7!"

The massive Hornet/Moth creature appeared, buzzling loudly (2,600/1,200).

"Attack his Elves with Poison Pollen!" He shouted.

The wings of the bug began to beat heavily, sending wave after wave of yellow dust. The twins began to gasp and choke and a second later, they screamed and shattered.

Parker fell to 7,300.

Michael smirked and put a card down. "I'll end my turn with this facedown."

Parker drew. "Chainsaw Insect! Attack His insect!"

The insect scurried forward, teeth gnashing.

"Activate Sakuretsu Armor!" he shouted.

A large armor suit appeared in front of the insect. A second later it's teeth clamped around it. It blinked and suddenly, it and the armor exploded.

Parkers eye twitched and he growled. "I'll switch Vorse Raider to defense mode and end my turn.." he said as the monster knelt in attack, his sword covering him.

Michael drew. "I summon Silent Swordsman LV 3 in attack mode!"

In a flash of light, a small boy with green skin and red eyes appeared, a blue cloak and spiky hat appeared. He held up a large cross shaped sword (1,000/1,000).

"You call that a monster?" Parker asked, chuckling.

"No, but he will be! Insect! Attack Vorse Raider!"

The moth began to pound its wings, shooting its pollen at the creature. It shattered in a coughing fit.

"Now Silent Swordsman! Attack!"

The swordsman shot forward, slicing Parker with his sword. He barely flinched as he fell to 6,300.

Michael smirked. "That's all."

Parker snarled as he drew. "I summon Archfiend Soldier in attack mode!"

A large ugly looking creature appeared, holding up a jagged sword with a frightening looking mask (1,900/1,500)---(2,400/1,500).

"Attack his swordsman!" he shouted.

The monster swung its sword, cleaving the poor boy in half.

Parker smirked as Michael fell to 3,500.

"Then I'll equip this to my Soldier with this, Blade of the Accursed and end my turn."

The sword he was was holding morphed into another, this one bigger and glowing purple.

Michael smirked as he drew the card. "That thing didn't do anything but give your monster a new blade! Insect! Attack!"

The insect screeched as he began to beat its wings. Archfiend Soldier strained against the storm but failed, flying backwards, yet the sword remained in the air.

"What the--" He asked but suddenly the sword flew through the air, slicing the bug apart and shattered into pixels. "What!?"

Parker smirked as he fell to 5,900. "Blade of the Accursed has another effect, I can only equip it to a Normal monster and when the monster is destroyed, the monster who destroyed it bites the big one too! All I had to do was do double the damage I would have lost from the battle!"

Michael growled, laying a card facedown. "I'll end my turn with a monster."

Parker drew and smirked. "I lay a monster in defense and end my turn..."

Michael drew his card, scowling. "I pass."

Parker drew. "I flip Cyber Jar!"

Michael gasped as the evil jar flipped up. It sucked up Michaels Magician of Faith and when it did, it exploded in a blast of fire.

"I know the rules." Michael said, drawing his cards. He moaned audibly. Level Modulation, Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension, Winged Kuriboh, Mystic Swordsman LV 2 and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6.

"I lay two monsters in defense, seeing as that's all I can do..."

Parker drew his five cards and laughed. He laughed loudly. "Come on out! EVERYONE!"

First another Mad Dog of Darkness appeared (1,900/1,000)---(2,400/1,000). A strange looking alien with a blank stare and a body made of slate appeared (1,900/400)---(2,400/400). A large orange creature with one glaring eye appeared next to the two (1,800/1,700)---(2,300/1,700). A blue skinned dragon appeared, its skin seemingly made of Saphire (1,900/1,600)---(2,400/1,600). Finally a large furious looking gorilla appeared, it's eyes wide while it belched out fire (2,000/1,000)---(2,500/1,000).

Michael gasped. "A Mad Dog, Slate Warrior, Opticlops, Luster Dragon and Berserk Gorilla!?" He screamed in disbeliefe.

Parker Laughed qickedly. "I'm no where near done! I activate Soul Release! Removing my Archfiend Soldier, Chainsaw Insect, Gemini Elf, and Vorse raider!" He shouted, the cards slipping out. "Now to bring them all back!"

"What are you talking about?" Michael asked, confused. "You all ready have five monsters slots on the field, and you--"

"Activate Dimension Fusion!"

A large portal opened above him and suddenly the four mosnters reappeared, roaring loudly.

Michael blinked. "No way...no way! That's not fair! You can't have more than five monsters on the field!"

Claudia giggled excitedly. "The Seal makes a whole new set of rules!" She exclaimed. "When it's on the field, the user can have up to ten monsters on the field or tell spells or traps!"

Michaels eyes dilated as he stared at the 9 monsters, just wanting to rip to to pieces.

"Insect!" he shouted to his mightest monster so far. "Attack his new defense!"

The monster scurried from the tiny monster army and grabbed his Mystic Swordsman, slicing him up.

Michael drew a card, breathing heavily.

"Now Vorseraider! Attack!" he shouted.

The monster swung his sword, cleaving Michaels Winged Kuriboh in half.

Parker Snarled as his eye tiwtched. "Well I still have to attack you with my Gorilla!"

The monster Hooted loudly as he charged forward, grabbing Michael by the front of his shirt and threw him against the wall of the Seal.

He moaned as he heard the four of them laughing. He slowly edged to his feet, panting heavily. _Please..._He though _If there is a god..._

_Help me..._

------------------------------------------

Marie giggled as she waved bye to Falco. "I had a nice time, hope we can hang out again." She said and turned, leaving.

Falco sighed happily as he slid down the side of the dorm wall, staring dreamily into the night. "Ahhh life don't get better than this..."

He began to stagger back to his dorm, thoughts of the preivious day swimming through his mind. He had dueled an evil boy and won, met the girl of his dreams and met his two new friends. Except from the first one, everything was going perfect.

As he passed the slifer red dorm, he blinked, seeing a sliver of light on the grass in front of it. He walked over to it and creaked it pen, seeing an empty room.

"Isn't this Michael's Dorm?" He asked himself. He quickly turned and went up the stairs, knocking on the door.

Claire appeared in the doorway, rubbing her eyes. "Falco?" She asked through a yawn. "It's one in the morning..."

"Michael's not in his dorm." He said.

She gasped, the sleepy haze disappearing. "Are you sure?" She asked, worry in her voice.

He nodded. "I looked down in his room and no one was home." He said, grimmly.

She gasped, he hand over her mouth. "Wait.." She mused. "What's that?" She pointed over the edge, where the soft imprint of a trail was seen.

Falco jumped over the railing and looked at it. "Looks like a body was dragged...It might be them! Come on!" He shouted, running down the path.

-----------------------------------------------

Michael moaned, drawing a card. "Negate attack...where were you when I could have used you?" he muttered. He suddenly blinked, getting an idea. "I activate Level Modulation!" he shouted. The card appeared on the field and so did his Armed Dragon LV 7 (2,800/1,000). "Before you say anything else, I lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Parker Drew his card. "Chainsaw Insect! Attack!"

The insect Scurried forward, about to slice his monster to ribbons...

"Negate attack!" He shouted, the card flipping up and producing a forcefield, which knocked the insect away.

Parker growled. "I'll end my turn..."

Michael drew, smirking. "Now I play Level Merchant." The merchant appeared next to him and swiped his deck. A few seconds of searching later, he handed him his card. Michael snatched it, but when he did the seedy man pulled a dagger out and stabbed him in the leg, him falling down 1,900. "But oh man is it worth it!"

"How so?" Parker asked, an eyebrow raised.

Michael smirked and flipped the card around, Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8.

His pupils shrunk. "Oh boy..."

Michael smiled. "Thanks buddy." he said as the card slipped itno the grave. "Get him my dragon!" he screamed. "Serrated Sonic Disks!"

The monster roared massively, standing up on his hind legs. Suddenly nine blades shot out. Nine screams echoed through the cave as when the dust cleared, his entire side was cleaned out.

He looked up at the dragon, gulping.

"Attack!" Michael shouted. "Dragon Talon Terror!"

The monster brought its Claws down , slicing Parker with his claws, sending him to 1,100.

Michael sighed as he waved his hand. "One card down will end my turn."

Hacking and coughing, Parker rose to his feet and gasped. "I-I refuse to lose!" He screamed. "I will show my father I'm better than him!"

"You're father?" Michael asked.

"Yes my father! He thinks he was the best duelist he was just because he won a tournament or two! That doesn't mean anything! So I will show him I'm better!"

"Wow...you would really go through such lengths, soul stealing and threatening...just to prove you're better than your father?" Michael asked in confusion

"Everyone though he was the best but he wasn't...he just wasn't! And with the Seal of Orichalcos, I'll prove it to him!"

"You're insane...you're freaking insane..."

"Why thanks you." he said. Parker drew and smirked. "I activate Pot of Greed." He said, the pot appeared and he drew twice. "I lay a card facedown and summon Kozaky in attack mode!"

A short squat scentist appeared, long blue hair dangling over his face as he cackled evilly (400/400)---(900/400).

"That's all."

Michael drew. "I discard my Silent Swordsman LV 4 to--"

"wrong! I activate Divine Wrath!"

He discarded the last card in his hand and a bolt of lightning shot down, striking his dragon and reducing him to cinders.

Michael moaned, slipping a card into his field. "One defense will end my turn."

Parker drew and smirked. "I play Monster Reborn! Come back! Giant Kozaky!"

Besides the short man was a massive machine. IT looked like an over size of Kozaky in a machine form, with a tie, eyes for the windows and a short flat top haircut (2,500/2,400)---(3,000/2,400).

"Whoa.." Michale gulped.

"Giant Kozaky! Attack His defense!"

The monster let go a throaty chuckle and its eyes began to glow, shooting forth two beams of death that pierced his facedown Myhstic Swordsman Lv 4.

"Kozaky...you two." Parker shrugged.

Kozaky jumped forward and sliced him with his claws, sending Michael to 1,100.

Parker laughed as he grinned. "I'll end my turn."

Michael moaned. He drew a card, sighing.

"Michael!" Shouted voice from the tunnel.

He blinked and turned, seeing Falco and Claire running up to him.

"Come on Michael!" Claire exclaimed. "We know you can do it!"

Michael nodded and looked at his hand. He gulped. "Here goes nothing...I'll start by Activateing Level Switchout!" he shouted. "Now with this card, if I take one monster in my hand with the word LV in it, I can take it, put it back in my deck and adding another monster with the same Level." He said and took the right card.

"Like it matters, nothing you have can beat my Kozaky." he said.

"Then I play Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension, putting Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 and Mystic Swordsman LV 2 back in my deck." he said, putting them back. "Now I play my facedown! Call of the Haunted!"

Mystic Swordsman Lv 4 appeared, his swords Drawn.

"Now I sacrifice him for Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6!"

The Swordsman disappeared and in its place stood The mighty bird (2,300/1,600).

"Now, finally, I activate Level up! On him to summon my Lv 8 Horus!"

The monster was enshrouded in flames, revealing the mighty Horus as it let loose a shriek (3,000/1,800)

Parker chuckled. "Shame it's attack is equal to my Kozakys."

Michael smirked. "Why would I go after him if I have a good target..." He asked and pointed to the Kozaky. "Right there?"

Parker Gasped. "No! I forgot about it!"

"You'll never be better than you father if you make amateur moves like that. Horus! Attack regular Kozaky! Black Blaze Blast!"

The monster shot a blast of black fire. The monster screamed and shattered, falling to his knees.

"NO! NO!" PArker screamed, backing against the wall as it began to close around him. "I won't go! I can't go!" he glared at Michael. "If it's the last thing I do I'll--" He stopped speaking and fell to his knees, his soul gone.

Wright chuckled. "Ironic, this WAS the last thing he'll do."

Morgan growled and glowed, a second later he was gone along with the other two.

Claire hugged Michael from behind, crying softly. "Oh Michael! I was so worried!"

"It's okay Claire." he said, rubbing her arms. "I'm fine."

Falco walked up to Michael with a grim look on his face. "Get what I was saying?"

He sighed as he turned around and held Claire. "Oh yeah...no more fooling around..."

He sighed. "Time to get down to business.

**Sword of the Accursed**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image:** A nasty looking purple sword, glowing with a purple aura.

**effect:** This card can only be equipped to a Normal 4 Star monster on your side of the field. Any Damage you take from battle with the equipped monster is doubled. The monster thatdestrroys this monster as a result of battle is removed from play

**Level Switchout**

**Type: **Spell**  
Image**: A Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 and a Silent Magician LV 4 standing side by side, an arrow pointing from Horus to Magician and vice versa.

**Effect**: Choose one monster in your hand that has LV in it's name. Return the card back to your deck and add a monster of the same Lv to your hand.

With the next duel coming Close Claire can't help but feels she's going to be next. She doesn't know how right she is...find out next time in "Insect Imitation!"


	9. Insect Imitation

I do not own YGO, this Disclamer will go on to other chapters.

"So..." Falco muttered. "Duel monsters are...real?"

Michael nodded. "That's what that nutjob Parker told me."

"Man...Soul Stealing Seals, monsters becoming real...this is scary."

"Excuse me?" Asked Professor Easton asked, tapping his foot on the ground. "Do you three have something to tell the rest of the class?"

"Oh!" Claire said, jumping. "Umm...no Professor."

"Good!" He said. "Then please do not interrupt me again! Now then...back to the topic of Syrus Truesdale..."

"So we meet up in my dorm after class?"

"Yeah." Falco and Claire both said.

-----------------------------------------------------

Claudia, Morgan and Wright stood in a large room. The pitchblack darkness added to the effect as a figure sat in an ornate yet frightening throne.

The figure snarled. "You have failed me not once, but twice."

"Please forgive us master." Claudia whimpered.

"Why should I forgive you!?" He screamed, standing up while pillars of fire erupted from the sides of his chairs, causing his minions to take a step back in fright. He snarled and sat down, digging deep scratches into his chair.

"Please sir!" Wright exclaimed. "Right now we have an assassin about to attack the weaker one, the fairy user! She should be cake compared to the other two!"

The creature in the throne grinned, showing his fangs as he looked off to the side, three figures standing there. "And if not, we always have our three apprentices..."

-------------------------------------------------------

"Okay." Michael said, sitting in his chair. "What do we know?"

"Three psychopaths are using an evil and the most broken Duel Monster card that's even been thought of, you and me have all ready been in one and owned them I'd add." Falco said quickly.

"Yeah, that's the thing, you and me have been in one, so that means all sources it's going to be..." Michael said with a gulp, looking over at Claire.

She nodded in disdain, looking down with a long sigh. "It's only a matter of time before they come for me..."

"I won't let them! I'll protect you!" Michael exclaimed, standing up.

Claire blushed a deep red as she watched him, giggling.

Michael blushed also, sitting back down. "Pretend you didn't hear that..."

"Anyway..." Falco said, serious and a little creeped. "The main thing is how and when they're gonna strike."

Claire looked at her deck, smiling a little at Guardian Angel Joan. "This deck hasn't failed me yet, and it isn't going to fail me now."

Michael sighed a little. "Whatever, I'm still going to be with you to make sure nothing happens."

Claire rolled her eyes, smirking. "Please Michael, I'm a big girl; I can take care of myself."

He smiled back. "I know, I know, but I'm just saying.."

Falco rolled his eyes. "Ugh, get a room you two."

He was silenced when an alarm clock connected with the back of his head, knocking him out of the chair he was on.

-----------------------------------------------

"Ugh..." Claudia said with a shudder. "Do we have to use this guy? He's creepy..."

"As true as that may be, he's the most suited to duel Claire, plus he's really powerful..."

"His deck is tricky...lots of combos that even make ME think of how to beat him..." Morgan said, growling.

"Well when do we strike?" Said a voice on the other side of him as a boy stood there. He was short, somewhere around five foot four, with a green coat and coke bottle glasses, a pair of jean shorts and a toothy grin.

"Calm yourself Kevin, when the time comes, you may do whatever you want to the fairy user." Wright said

The boy known as Kevin grinned. "Oh goody..."

---------------------------------------------

Claire suddenly shuddered.

"You okay Claire?" Michael asked, stepping up next to her.

"Yeah...yeah I'm fine, no worries." She said truthfully.

Falco stopped a few feet in front of them. "Hmm..." he hummed, looking around.

"What is it?" Claire asked.

"I don't know..." He said, looking around. "I just...these thugs...I mean I haven't seen them attack anyone else as far as I can tell...but why us? Why you me and Michael?" He asked.

They both paused, thinking deeply about this. "You know...that makes sense...why _are_ they just going after us?" Michael asked.

Claire shrugged. "Maybe...we have something they need?"

"What would we possibly have that can stop them?" Falco asked.

"Well so far we've beaten two of their thugs." Michael said.

"Yeah, but notice, the three people that are always around, Wright Claudia and Morgan haven't even dueled yet...the three people who are always around are always the toughest..." Falco said.

"At least from what movies and books always told me.." Claire said.

"So what should we do?" Michael asked, sitting down on the grass. "We're out in the open and any minute now some nutjob is probably going to come and try to duel Claire! I can't just stand here and let that happen!"

"You're sitting."

"Whatever! You know what I mean!" He shouted, shooting to his feet.

Claire put a soothing hand on Michaels arm. "Michael...please." She said, smiling. "I'll be fine, I can take care of myself, I didn't get in here and beat Tim and Emily if I didn't have any skill..."

Michael sighed, looking down as he moved his glasses up his nose and shaking the hair out of his eyes. "Yeah I know...but still, you're the first friend I met here, can't have anything happen to you."

She smiled softly while Falco moaned and rolled his eyes.

Yet she sighed and sat down where Michael was just at. "But I'm worried...I mean I have no idea what it would be like to lose my soul...it must be horrible."

Michael and Falco both nodded, both being close to losing their own.

She looked down at her deck. "But I don't plan on losing though...anyone wants to get my soul they have to have the duel of their lives." She said, glaring slightly.

Michael smiled as he watched her. "I have faith..."

"Oh will you two stop flirting and just kiss all ready!?" Falco screamed, eye twitching.

Both his friends glared at him. "Shut up..." They both said at the same time in the same tired tone.

-------------------------------------------------

"Can I get them now?" Kevin asked while his bosses watched from behind.

Wright could only grin. "Have fun..."

Kevin smirked and jumped down.

-------------------------------------------------

"So what shall we do for the remaining time we have left?" Claire asked.

"No idea..." Falco said

"Awww bored you three...?" Said a voice behind them.

All three of them gasped and spun around. Standing there was Kevin, his arms crossed with a little grin.

"What do you want shorty?" Michael asked, growling.

"You're girlfriend." Suddenly there was a bright flash of light, and all four of them were gone.

---------------------------------------------------

Claire moaned as she stood up, rubbing her head as she coughed.

"Wakey wakey cutie!" Wrights voice shouted with a slight chuckle.

She moaned and finally focused her eyes. Getting her surroundings together, she saw she was in a greenhouse of sorts, plants and insects of all kinds around, dragonflies, wasps and numerous others.

"Where am I?" She moaned, holding her head.

"A special greenhouse somewhere on the island, but we're not gonna tell you right away..."

She suddenly looked up to see Morgan sitting on a branch, his machete deep in the trunk.

Wright sat on the opposite tree, watching with piqued intrest.

Claudia...however was sitting on the same Branch as Wright, but she was standing upside down under him, her dress and hair not moving in the least.

"Okay, what do YOU three want?" Claire asked, spitefully.

"What we always want!" Claudia giggled from the tree branch. "For you three to perish!"

"But since the boss said nothing we do outright can stop you, we have the more fun ways of getting rid of you!" Wright shouted.

"Seal duels.." Morgan said with a grin.

"Ain't no way--" Claire started, but stopped when Wright began to wag his finger.

"Ah ah ah! Before you say "no way!" you might want to take a look behind you..."

Claire turned around and gasped. In the air, above a monsterous and rather hideous plant that looked like a Venus Fly Trap on steroids and exposed to radioactivity were Michael and Falco, hanging in mid air by vines that looked as though they would snap any second now. They both looked at her with pleading expressions.

"So unless you want your friends to become plant food." Said Morgan as the plant snapped at the air upon hearing Food. "I suggest you do the duel.."

Claire snarled and put her deck in her disk. "Fine...just let them go!"

"All in good time." Claudia said, clapping her hands. "Now let's see your opponent! Let's see what's behind curtain number one!"

A group of massive leaves moved aside and there standing was Kevin, a sick grin on his lips. "Hello there Cutie."

Claire gagged a little, shaking her head. "Sorry little buddy, you gotta be at least..." She rose a hand about a foot above his regular height. "This tall to call me 'cutie'."

Kevin snarled and slipped his deck into his disk, drawing his five cards. "Very funny...ladies first."

Claire drew her cards and sighed somewhat. "I lay a monster in defense and put two cards facedown. That'll do for now."

Kevin drew and grinned. "I do the same, one monster in defense and two cards facedown. Make your move."

Claire drew, looking at her options. "I lay another monster facedown and end my turn."

Kevin drew. "I summon the dreaded Insect Knight in attack mode!"

In a flash of light what appeared to be a monsterous praying mantis standing up on his legs with a long sword and a shield appeared, clicking it's mandibles (1,900/1,500).

"Attack her first defense! Mandible Mauler!"

The monster shot forward, a Forgiving Maiden appears on the card. Her aura shined with such power it knocked the Insect away.

Claire smirked. "Sorry, but your 'dreaded Insect Knight' isn't even tough enough to beat my Maiden."

Kevin growled, falling to 7,900. "I'll end my turn."

Claire drew, looking. "I sacrifice my facedown Zolga to summon Airknight Parshath!"

The cloaked figure disappeared and in its place stood the magnificant golden centaur, her sword and shield risen up (1,900/1,500).

"And for sacrificing Zolga, I get 2,000 life points!" She shouted as she rose to 10,000. "Now attack his defense!"

Airknight dashed forward and aimed her sword at the monster. Claire gasped when a nasty looking green bug appeared on the card. It snarled and jumped on Airknight, who skidded to a stop and sliced it with her sword. Apparently the cut was deep enough to where she cut herself and she moaned, both of the creatures exploding into pixels.

Claire blinked at where her monster was just at and sighed. "Man-Eater Bug?"

"Man Eater Bug." Kevin acknowledged.

Claire sighed. "You still take damage! And I get to draw a card!" She shouted as Kevin fell to 6,600, drawing a card. She growled slightly. "I'll end my turn." _At least I have my Maiden as a shield for now..._

Kevin drew and grinned. "Time to take you down.."

"How? Your monster has less defense points..." She gasped. "Unless you drew the Seal!"

"No, but it's good for now, I equip my insect Knight with Insect Armor with Cannon!"

The creatures Sword and shield disappeared. In it's place, attached to its chest was blue armor and on it's back was a massive cannon (1,900/1,500)---(2,600/1,500).

"Now I summon Brown Reclouse!"

A large brown spider appeared, glaring at Claire as it shrieked (2,300/0)

"This guy has the same effect as Goblin Attack Force, once he's done attacking he's switched to defense mode, now attack her Maiden!"

The creature jittered and dashed to her Maiden, ripping it to pieces.

"Now my Knight! Ready.." He said as Knight dropped to one knee as the cannon pointed right at her. "Aim..." Energy started to pour into the cannon. "FIRE!" A massive blast was shot from it.

Claire screamed as she was hit with it, flying back into a tree, falling to 7,400.

She clicked a card on her disk. "I activate Numinous Healer, I now gain 1,000 life points."

An angel appeared behind her and she began to glow. Claire staggered to her feet as she rose to 8,400. "Ahh much better." She dusted herself off and walked back to her spot. "My move?"

Kevin nodded, watching his Recluse guard itself.

Claire drew. "Hmm...I lay a monster in defense and put one card facedown. I end my turn."

Kevin drew, scowling. "If only I can switch my Reclouse I could do some damage...but so be it! I summon Terrorscorpian!" He shouted.

In a flash of light, a large red and black scorpian appeared, clacking it's pincers together as he stared her defense monster down (1,600/1,800).

"Insect Knight! Blast him!"

The Insect blasted the monster with it's cannon, revealing a man in a toga and with four large wings before shattering.

"Thanks, that was my Shining Angel, now I can search my deck for another Light monster, so how about...Another Shining Angel!" She shouted, throwing a another Angel on the field in defense mode (1,400/1,100).

Kevin growled, looking at his new monster. "You!" He shouted. "You attack it!"

The creature scampered forward and shoved its stinger into the Angels chest. He gasped as he was pumped with vemon and shattered.

Claire took her deck and put another card down, showing another Shining Angel.

Kevin sighed. "Just go..."

Claire drew, looking at her hand. "I activate Graceful Charity." She said, the angel appearing behind her and dropping feathers on her deck. She drew three and just as quickly discarded two. "Now I summon Mudora!"

The Eygyptian fairy avenger appeared with a loud grunt (1,500/1,800).

"And he gains 200 attack points for every Fairy in my grave! So I have Maiden, Zolga, Airknight, two Shining Angels and the Shining Friendship I discarded with Graceful Charity!"

The warrior pumped his muscles (1,500/1,800)---(2,700/1,800)

"Crap..." Kevin moaned.

"Now attack his Insect Knight!"

The Fairy dashed forward, slicing the insect in half. The creature screamed as the cannon on it's back exploded in a giant fireball, bringing the monster with it. Kevin fell to 6,200.

Claire smirked. "One card facedown will end my turn."

Kevin drew. "I lay a monster in defense, switch my Terrorscorpian to defense mode and end my turn." He said. The Scorpian turned on it's side and shielded itself with his claws.

Claire drew, looking at the card. "I summon Agent of Creation-venus!"

Beside the two fairies stood a new one. This was had golden like skin and large wings, with a red orb, a purple orb and a blue orb around her as she chanted a spell (1,600/0).

"You expect me to be afraid of that? Ha! That's nothing!"

"No, but she's got a good effect, I can spend...I think I'll do 1000 right now." She said as she fell to 7,400. "But now I can summon two of these guys!"

Beside the fairy appeared...well they looked like balls of light (500/500 X2)

"Okay, now you're just starting to make me laugh.."

"Nah, how about this?! Mudora! Attack Terrorscorpian!"

The warrior jumped forward and sliced through the creature, causing it to shatter.

"Now Creation, you get rid of Reclouse!"

The orbs oribiting around her began to glow with a mighty energy and suddenly let out beams of their respective color, gathering in one ball as it shot a beam of pure light, hitting the spider and making it explode.

"You!" She shouted, pointing to her Mystic Shine Ball. "Attack his defense!"

The ball shot forward. When suddenly it was about to hit it, a tangle of vines shot out from the card. A woman in bring pink clothes covered in thorny vine appeared, smirking as she pushed the orb away, causing it to hit the ground and stay there (300/2,000).

"That would be my Prickle Fairy, her defense is way to high to beat! And if that wasn't enough you're monster is changed to defense!"

Claire sighed. "I'll end my turn.."

Kevin drew and laughed, opening his field slot, the seal appeared around them.

Claire began to Hyperventilate. "Calm down...calm down.."

"But for now I'll lay one card facedown and end my turn.."

Claire drew and sighed. "I sacrifice my two Mystical Shine Balls for Guardian Angel Joan!" She shouted.

The two balls of light disappeared and in their place stood to large Angel diety (2,800/2,000).

"And because there are two more Fairies in my grave..."

Mudora grinned from behind his mask as he rose to 3,100.

"Now attack his Fairy!"

The fairy warrior jumped forward...

"Activate Trap! DNA Surgery!"

His trap lifted up and suddenly there was a flash of light. When it was gone, Claires Fairies had all grown large butteryfly gossimor wings and coumpound eyes, the same for the Prickle Fairy as she lashed her vines out, knocking Mudora away.

"Nice try, but because of my DNA surgery, all monsters are now Insects, and my Fairy stops all attacks that designate Insects! Now because she's an Insect Herself..."

"I can't attack her..."

"Very good!"

"I'll end my turn then..."

Kevin drew. "I'll play Pot of Greed." He said, drawing two. "Now I summon Pinch Hopper!"

A large mantis appeared in front of Claire, clicking its mandibles (1,000/1,200)---(1,500/1,200)

"Now I activate Multiplication of Ants! I give up Pinch Hopper but I get two Army Ant Tokens!"

The mantis melted into the ground and in it's place stood two large ants (500/1,200)---(1,000/1,200 X2)

"And because my Pinch Hopper was sent to the Graveyard, I can now special summon an insect from my hand! So say Hello to The Insect Princess!"

Besides the Insects came a figure. As they all bowed to her, she was revealed to be a humanoid insect. She had the figure of a woman, of course and had yellow skin and compound eyes. She had large wings and antenae. She blinked when the Seal appeared on her head, but she smirked sadistically nonetheless (1,900/1,200)---(2,400/1,200)

"Now then, in case you don't know of her effect, let me lay it down for you. For one, while she's on the field, you can't switch your Insects into defense mode and when she destroys an insect, she gets 500 attack! So get rid of Agent of Creation!"

The Princess shot into the air and began to shoot pollen at her. She began to choke until she finally fell to her knees. A second later she exploded into pixels.

Claire gaped as she fell to 6,200, but if that weren't enough, Insect Princess had risen to 2,900.

Kevin couldn't help but smirked. "I'll end my turn.."

Claire drew, looking at her hand. "I lay a card facedown and hope for the best..."

Kevin drew. "Princess! Attack Guardian Angel Joan!"

The Princess shot her deadly toxins. Joan gasped for breath, shattering into pixels.

Claire glared at Kevin as she fell 100 life points while Princess rose another 500 attack.

Claire drew angrilly. "I lay a monster in defense and end my turn..."

Kevin drew, looking at his choices. "I set a facedown card and end my turn."

Claire drew. "I'll lay another monster in defense and end my turn."

Kevin drew, smirking. "I activate the spell Shiens Spy! Now with this card, I can give you a card of my choice for the rest of this turn, now I'll give you...an Army Ant Token!"

One of the ants began to glow as it scurried over to Claire side of the field, falling back to 500.

"Now attack her insect!"

The creature shot her toxin, hitting the insect and making it shatter.

Princess cackled insanely as she rose to 3,900. Claire snarled as she fell to 3,200.

Kevin chuckled. "That's all for now."

Claire drew, blinking slightly. "I lay a monster in defense and putting a monster facedown. That'll be all."

Kevin drew, looking at her field. _Let's see...she's got two monsters in defense, Mudora and Shining Angel on the field...with two facedowns...this could be dangerous..._ "Princess! Attack Mudora!"

The princess jumped into the air, pumped her toxins into Mudora. He gasped for breath, dropping his sword as he clutched his throat, when suddenly he fell to the ground in pixels. Claire shrugged as she fell 2,800.

Kevin saw how she didn't seem to care but shrugged it off. "I'll end my turn."

Claire drew. "I won't make a single move..."

Michael and Falco gasped.

Kevin grinned as he drew. "Finish this my Insect! Wipe out Shining Angel!"

The Monster shot its pollen and the angel shattered.

Claire looked at her fingernails, her life points stil at 2,800.

"What!? But...but I destroyed your fairy!"

She pointed to her face up trap card.

"It's called Spirit Barrier, meaning I take no damage as long as it's on the field with another monster." She searched her deck. "Oh, and because you destroyed my fairy..." her last Mystical Shine Ball appeared on the field. Suddenly it grew two large butteryfly wings (500/500)

Kevin growled in agitation. "I'll end my turn..."

Claire drew, looking at her hand. "Ahh! Solution time! First I flip up Kelbek!"

The strange fairy artifact appeared, growing butteryfly wings (1,500/1,800).

"Now I activate Fairy Retribution!"

Her spell appeared on the field, showing a Shining Friendship flying at a Kuriboh.

"Now all I have to do is sacrifice a Fairy monster with 1,300 or less attack and one monster on your side of the field will less original attack will be destroyed with it!"

"What good will that do..." He blinked. "Wait...you said...ORIGINAL?" He asked.

"Yep! And if I'm not mistaken your Prickle Fairy only has 300! So blast it my Ball!"

The monster charged forward and plowed into Prickle Fairy. With a loud scream, both of them exploded in a large explosion.

"And since your Fairy thing isn't here to protect your insects anymore, Kelbek! Attack Princess!"

Kevin looked on in wonder as the creature shot a beam from the eye in the center of it. The Princess shrugged it off and shot it's pollen out at it. It shattered.

"Well, I see no point..." He said. He looked up and gasped, seeing the image of his Insect flickering, until finally it disappeared. "_What!?"_

Claire giggled. "See, when Kelbek attacks, the monster that attacks it is sent back to the hand, so You'll have to start off again from the beginning! Oh, by the way, I end my turn..."

Kevins eye twitched as he drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" He shouted. They both drew multiple cards until they had a total of six. He looked over his hand. "I summon Gokipon in defense mode!"

A small funny looking and yet somewhat cute monster appeared on his side of the field, like a beetle with a cape. It looked around at the seal and looked down, looking like it was ready to cry...(800/800)---(1,300/800).

"Then I lay one card facedown and end my turn..."

Claire drew, looking at her hand. "I activate Pot of Avarice!" A funny looking pot appeared on the field, it let out a goofy chuckle. "With this, I can take any five monsters from my grave and put them back in my grave, then draw two cards!"

Images of Guardian Angel Joan, Mudora, Agent of Creation and two Mystical Shine balls appeared behind her, then disappeared. She took them, shuffled and drew two cards. "Perfect! Now Kevin...though I doubt you care, I'm about to play a card I hate playing, but she's useful...but first let me tell you of a story."

"Once a long time ago the Fairy monsters and the Fiend monsters had a great war. They were both matched in both strengths and both had an idea...make a weapon no one could make.

"The leader of the fairies, Shinato, wanted to create a monster who was good at attacking numerous times without so much as breaking a sweat, while the king of the Fiends, Dark Ruler Ha Des, Wanted to make a creature that could cause the very armageddon itself..."

"They both succeeded, and oh boy did they suceed! The Fairies creature attacked everyone of it's comrades and the Fiends wiped out almost of it's army! So they locked them away, only to release them when the time was right...now the time is now! I activate the Ritual card End of the world!"

The sky above them churned and swirled...

"By giving up Keldo and Zolga...I can summon Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

The two monsters appeared on the field and shattered into tiny little pixels. Suddenly the sky shot down a beam of light and with it, came a frightening creature. She was taller than Claire and had a red dress with stoch white hair. She hefted a scary looking cross between an axe and a sword (2,300/2,000).

She glared at Kevin with cold emotionless eyes.

"I don't like using this card because she's basically an insult to Fairies, but she's got a good effect and I'm not complaining...Ruin! Attack her Insect Token!"

The Monster pointed her weapon at it and shot a beam of pure light at it, making it shatter.

"Now Gokipon!"

She turned her gaze, suddenly the tiny bug burst apart.

Claire smirked. Suddenly a massive Insect appeared behind her and bit her in the arm, She screamed as she fell to 2,300!

"What was that!?" She screamed, holding her arm.

Kevin pointed to a spell, showing a trap with a Axe Raider with a massive bite in his arm.

"A trap called Spider Bite, whenever an insect monster on my side of the field is destroyed, you lose 500 life points! Kind of like Backfire for Fire monsters!" He took his deck out. "And because you destroyed Gokipon, I can take a monster with 1,500 or less attack and add it to my hand."

Claire shrugged. "One facedown will end my turn."

Kevin drew, biting his lip. "Let's see here...I'll summon Howling Insect in attack mode.." he said.

A large dead looking grass hopper appeared, buzzing loudly (1,200/1,300)---(1,700/1,300).

"That'll be all."

Claire drew, looking at the hand. "Ruin! Attack his insect!"

Ruin lifted her rod and blasted the insect, blowing it to Pixels.

Another Bite appeared in Claires Arm, lowering her to 1,800 as Kevin fell to 5,600, she seethed in pain.

"My insect has the same effect as your angel, now I can summon an Insect with 1,500 or less attack. So how about...Insect Foreger!"

What appeared to be a large red army ant appeared, chittering as it cowered from Ruins cold gaze (1,500/1,300)---(2,000/1,300).

"And since I don't want to lose 500 more, I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn..."

Kevin drew, grinning evily. "I play Graceful Charity." He said, ignorning the image completely and drawing three, discarding two. "I lay two cards facedown..." He said, putting two cards down. "Then I sacrifice them for Anteatereaterant!"

What appeared to be a twisted giant demon ant appeared, snarling (2,000/500)---(2,500/500).

"Then I play my Foreger's effect! By paying 500 life points..." He said, falling to 5,100. "I can special summon an Insect monster from my deck in face up defense mode, so long as it's stars are three or less, such as...Gokipon!" Another cute Beetle appeared (800/800)---(1,300/800).

"Now I sacrifice them..." he said, his two monsters disappearing. "And summon the Insect Queen!!"

In their place was a gigantic insect appeared. It looked like a cross between a spider and a beetle with 8 massive legs, but it's face was that of a womans. The seal appeared on her head as she screeched (2,200/2,400).

"And including the bonus from the Seal, she gets an extra 200 for each insect on the field!"

(3,300/2,400).

"Now I play Pot of Charity! I put this card back in my deck and leave it there."

"Why?" Claire asked, now nervous.

"So I can play this! Insect Imitation!" The Anteatereatingant disappeared and in it's place stood the Insect Princess (1,900/1,200)---(2,400/1,200).

"Now Princess!" He shouted. "Attack Ruin!" He shouted.

The monster jumped to the air. She began to pump her wings...

"Activate Negate Attack!" She shouted. The toxins were stopped by a barrier.

Kevin rolled his eyes. "As you can see, I have to end my turn."

Claire drew, sighing softly. "I lay a monster in defense mode and end my turn..."

Kevin drew and his eyes widened. He laughed loudly. "I activate a powerful Spell card! I activate...Insect Royalty!"

His spell appeared.

"For this, I have to have an Insect Queen and an Insect Princess on my field, first, I have to pay half my life points..." He said as he fell to 2,550. "But now I get to summon..."

Between the two royal insects came a monsterous creature. It's body spoke that of a scorpian, but far more deadly. It was a collage of colors. It was about five stories tall and had pincers that could crumble a small building. It had a blue stinger and about two dozen legs that skittered across the floor. The seal appeared on it's forehead, it screeched as it made the very green house shake (2,800/3,000)---(3,300/3,000)

"the all mighty all powerful **_INSECT KING!!!!!!!!_**" He screamed.

Claire gasped as her eyes bugged out of her head. "WHAT THE HELL!?" She screamed as Michael and Falco gaped at the creature.

Kevin screeched in pure glee. "The strongest monster on my deck! The mighty Insect King! As true as it may be, insects have QUEENS, no kings, but with his effect! But that's for another time time..."

"Before anything else I'll activate Rush Recklessly!" Ruin grinned as she rose to 3,000.

Kevin smirked. "And I guess that time is now! King! Do you're stuff!" He shouted.

The insect jammed it's stinger into Princess's back. She gasped and lowered her head as something began to pour from the stinger to the Princess. She looked up as she suddenly began to sprout thorns and spikes all over her body, her mouth growing razor sharp and he claws turned to knives. She grinned (2,400/1,200)---(3,800/1,200)

"What!?" Claire shouted.

Kevin grinned. "See, by giving up my Kings normal attack, he can double the attack of one insect on the field. Now before you start screaming how broken it is, let me explain, they have to be 1,900 or less, if they have any bonus, they can't keep it and they stay their original doubled attack, so 1,800 would be 3,600, and the monster is destroyed on the end phase. So now Princess! Attack Ruin!"

Instead of toxins, the bug shot a beam of pure darkness at Ruin. The Oblivion queen gasped and exploded.

"And since I can't risk losing my king to use my Queens effect, I'll end my turn."

The Princess gasped and clutched her chest. A second later, she seemed to expand, like the poison was too much for her to handle and suddenly exploded in bug guts.

Claire drew. _I have two defense left...but what after that?_ She thought. "I'll put another monster in defense and end my turn."

Kevin drew. "I summon Sinister Serpent!"

What appeared to be a snake with wings on the side of it's head appeared (300/200)---(800/200).

"Now my Queen! Take it as a sacrifice!"

The creature floated in front of the Insect ruler. She grabbed him and sucked it onto her maw, where she began to suck the contents out of it's body, letting it's now empty corpse fall to the ground like a deflated balloon. A second later she shot off a stream of acid at her facedown Skelengal. The poor thing didn't last a chance as the skin and bones on the creature melted until all that was left was the bow and arrow, which hit the floor with a clatter.

Claire drew, smiling somewhat. _Hey Joan!_

"Now Insect King! Attack her other facedown!"

The King thrusted his stinger into the chest of her Keldo. It exploded in a burst of pixels and toxins.

Kevin grinned. "That's all."

Claire drew, eyeing her card. "Good thing I put this in my deck...but first I flip up my monster!"

With that, her facedown monster flipped up. It was a strange looking creature with blue and purple armor. It held up a yellow trident and had pools of light for eyes as it glowed with a bright light (1,700/1,650).

"My Kaiser Seahorse! Now because he counts as two Tributes for Light monsters, I'll sacrifice him for...Guardian Angel Joan!"

The monster disappeared in a pillar of light and in it's place stood Guardian Angel Joan, glaring the two insects down (2,800/2,000).

"Now I'm activating two Spells! First, I'll equip my Angel with Cestus of Dalga!"

The two blades appeared in her hands, she looked at them questioningly (2,800/2,000)---(3,300/2,000).

"Now I give YOUR King a little something! Nitro Unit!"

The King squeeled a little as a large Bomb appeared on it's back.

"Joan..." Claire whispered, looking up at her monster. "I'm sorry for this.."

She looked back at her master and smiled, nodding.

"Okay...Joan! Blast that King!"

The angel flew at the King and jumped on it's back. A second later the stinger jammed itself into her back. She gasped in pain but pointed her blades at them. She shot a beam of light at it. The minute they collided, it exploded in a massive explosion.

Kevin screamed as he fell to 0 life points.

"What!? NO! How could I lose?!" he screamed as the Seal began to wrap around him

Claire smirked as she put her hands on her hips. "You underestimated me, and I owned you. Now ROT."

"I can't go like this!" He looked at her, grinning slightly. "Just wait until the master gets you! He'll make you all sorry! YOU! WILL! ALL! PAY!" With that, he fell to the floor, the seal disappearing from his forehead and all became quiet.

Claire looked up to see the three Seal Warriors had disappeared and Michael and Falco were on the ground, sitting down and rubbing their legs.

"Man...you never realize how much you love life until you dangle beneathe a massive man eating plant..." Falco muttered.

"I hear that.." Michael agreed.

Claire helped them both up. "You okay?" She asked.

They both nodded. "That was awesome Claire! You are so awesome!" Michael exclaimed.

Falco couldn't help smiling and nodded.

She blushed. "Thanks guys."

"Come on...let's get out of here."

With that, all three of them left the greenhouse.

-------------------------------------------------

Alison, Jake and their master all nodded to each other as they left. "It is time."

-------------------------------------------------

The three Warrior's master chuckled darkly as he watched them. "It is time..."

-------------------------------------------------

In a land beyond all comprehension, three beings of all mighty power watched with piqued intrest as an army of monsters stood behind them. The three of them stood up and crossed their arms.

"It is time..."

--------------------------------------------------

**Brown Reclouse**

**Type**: Insect/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 2,300/0

**Stars**: 4

**Effect**: If this card attacks, it is switched to defense mode at the end of the battle phase. This cards battle Position cannot be changed during your next turn.

_Note: "Brown Reclouse" Was first made by Cyber Commander. All credit for this card goes to him_

**Terrorscorpian**

**Type**: Insect

**Attack/Defense**: 1,600/1,800.

**Stars:** 4

**Description**: "A Large Dangerous Scorpion. Its Stinger is one of the most poisonious of any scorpion."

_Note: "Terrorscorpian" Was first used by Dueler King in his fan fiction "Yugioh GX30". All credit for this card goes to him_

**Spider Bite**

**Type:** Trap/Continous

**Image:** An Axe Raider leaning against a wall with a massive bite in his arm.

**Effect:** When an INSECT-type monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle by your opponent, deal 500 points of damage to your opponent.

**Insect Foreger**

**Type**: Insect/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 1,500/1,300.

**Stars**: 4

**Effect**: Once per turn, on your main phase, you may pay 500 life points to special summon one INSECT-type monster from your deck with three stars or less. Special summon this monster in face up defense mode, any effect the selected card has is negated.

**Insect Royalty**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: Insect Queen and Insect Princess standing in the middle of a dark Throne room, with a massive shadow in between them with glowing red eyes

**Effect**: You can only activate this card when you have a face up "Insect Princess" And "Insect Queen" on your side of the field. Pay half your life points to special summon one "Insect King" From your deck, hand or grave in face up attack mode.

**Insect King**

**Type**: Insect/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 2,800/3,000.

**Stars**: 9

**Effect**: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Insect Royalty". Once per turn, you may double the attack points of one face up INSECT-type monster on your side of the field. If you do, this monster cannot attack this turn. The selected monsters original attack must have less than 2,000 attack for this effect to work. Any bonus's to the monsters attack does not effect the increasing of this cards effect. Any monster you use this cards effect on is destroyed at the end of the turn.

**Fairy Retribution**

**Type**: Spell/Quickplay

**Image**: A Shining Friendship flying headfirst at a charging Kuriboh.

**Effect**: Sacrifice one face up Normal FAIRY-type monster on your side of the field with 1,300 or less attack. Destroy one face up monster on your opponents side of the field who's original attack is equal to or less than the sacrificed monster.

Well, our hero's have all been in duels, and now Jake, Alison and their leader come in the scene! Who are these three and are they as useful to the cause as they assume they are? Find out Next time in "Sucess Probability 0!"


	10. Sucess Probability 0

Don't own it.

Alison hummed slightly as she sat on the edge of the roof of Duel Academy, kicking her legs like a school girl, Jake looking off in the distance and their master thinking deeply, leaning against a pillar. "Boss?" Jake asked, looking up at him.

"Yes Jake?" He asked in a weary voice.

"The three of them have been in a Seal Duel...should we talk to them yet?"

The man sighed wearily. "That's the troubling part my students...it would be devastating for them to learn they are the chosen ones to defeat the evil that I have dreaded to reappear..."

"Well they gotta learn sooner or later..." Alison mused.

The man sighed and stood up, walking to the edge of the of the roof, shaking his head. "Jake...Alison...if we're gonna do this, we might as well do this now."

In a flash of light, they all disappeared.

------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, it's official." Falco said, leaning back. "We're boned."

"Now don't say that." Claire said. "We beat the first three didn't we?"

"Yeah, the first THREE." Michael said, sitting on his bed crossed leg. "Ever since this thing started, those three nutjobs, Wright, Morgan and Claudia have been there each time, watching us..."

They both nodded. "So what does that tell us?"

"We're boned." Falco repeated.

"I just wish I knew what the Seal of Orichalcos was really about..." Claire said. "I could have sworn I heard it before..."

"Well you should have." Said a voice from the darkness. "It was a dark time indeed..."

In a flash of light, Jake, Alison and the main one appeared.

Of course, seeing as three mysterious people had appeared in their room, they all screamed and fell backwards, grabbing their decks and disks. "Okay you freaks!" Michael screamed.

"You want a duel!?" Claire shouted.

"Then bring it!" Falco exclaimed.

The main guy chuckled and held his hand up. "Please children." he said warmly. "We mean you no harm..."

"And why should we believe you?" Falco snarled.

"Because we can help you beat the Seal of Orichalcos." Jake said plainly.

There was a very long pause between the six of them.

"Wow..." Claire said. "On a list of things I expected that was the lowest..."

"Okay.." Michael said, a little suspiciously. "We're listening..."

"But first." Jake said, lifting his finger up. "We might wanna get out of here...a little crowded don't you think?" He asked.

"Yeah, that's slifer for ya..." Falco chuckled.

Claire and Michael glared at him.

-----------------------------------------------------

The six of them sat around a fire, the three kids were drinking something out a cup.

Of course, since they had yet to trust these guys and would think the drink is poison, they only pretended to do so.

"So..." Alison said, sitting in front of the fire.

"Down to Business." Jake continued.

Falco set his drink down and shook his head. "Okay, whoa. First of all, before we get anywhere else, you three gotta tell us one thing: You're names."

The leader stiffened and sunk back.

"I'm Jake Hardet."

"I'm Alison Hiita."

The middle one stayed quiet.

"Hey, big guy?" Falco asked, sounding impatient.

He suddenly chuckled, putting his hands on his hood. "I suppose there's no reason to keep hiding..." With that, he pulled the hood back.

"No Way..." Claire gasped, wide eyed.

"It is..." Michael said, the same as his friend.

Sitting there in the open was a man in his 20s to his 30s. He had platinum white hair with a few locks over his left eye. From the shoulders of his hood and rags they could all see the red clothes the man was famous for. He gave them a chuckle.

"Maxamillion Pegasus..." Falco said.

"Please." He lifted his hand and waved. "I prefer it if you just called me Pegasus."

They stared at the man for a few seconds.

"Well?" Jake growled.

"Wh-What are you d-doing at Duel Academy?" Michael stuttered.

He turned grim for a second. "The same reason we told you. To Stop the Seal of Orichalcos."

"How do you know about the Seal?" Falco asked.

"Because...I went up against it, 15 long years ago..."

"See, this was long after the destined duel with Yugi and Me, when he defeated me. See, after that I went into hiding because of..." He sighed and looked down, the locks of hair still hiding his left eye. "But after that I changed...when I dueled against Yugi I was evil and twisted, I actually tried to kill the boy...

"But when I lost, I fled and put my part of the bargain and freed the souls of His Grandfather, Seto Kaiba and his brother Mokuba. I don't really remember much afterwords...I remember a conversation with a strange man who suddenly appeared...but I'm aside that part.

Later on I retired to my island to live the rest of my days. I watched the Battle City Duels and enjoyed every minute...but soon after that...something happened.

"I sensed a great evil lingering in the air around. The first thing I knew was going wrong was when I saw duel monsters _Alive_ on my island, ransacing the place. I couldn't do anything...except call for help.

"I sent a video to Yugi and his friends to get here as fast as they could, I knew they could stop it and I had the cards they could do. But before they could arrive...I was attacked and forced into a Seal duel...With Mai Valentine."

The kids, except Jake and Alison, gasped and Falco did nothing but twitch. No one took notice.

"Soon after that, Yugi and his friends dueled against the people who used the Seal, Weevil underwood, Rex Raptor and numerous others. Soon, they defeated the main person behind the whole mess, a man named Dartz and his three Lackies and defeated the main cause of the Orichalcos...but I'm afraid it's returned..."

"Wow..." The three teens muttered.

"Wait...why coming to us?" Claire asked. "Why not anyone else in this school?"

"Because you three are the chosen ones." Jake said simply.

"The chosen ones?" Falco asked. "What does that mean?"

The three of them laughed. "You'll find out...but from what we understand, you three will be the only hope we can ask for."

"Now then." Pegasus said, holdng his hand out. "Michael, may I please see your deck?"

He blinked and reached into his pocket, giving his deck to him.

"Ahh yes, Level Decks, hard to pull off but you, my boy seem to pull it off quite well. Horus the Black Flame Dragon, Armed Dragon, Ultimate insect, Silent Swordsman, Silent Magician, the gangs all here!" he handed it back. "But in the time I've seen you use this deck I have yet to see one card."

"Yeah...one card I can't find..."

"Would it be...this card?" he asked, handing him a card.

Michael took it and looked at it, gasping. "Whoa! No way! I've been looking for this guy EVERYWHERE!" He shouted, eye wide.

He smiled and winked with his good eye. "When you're the creator of the card game's creator. Now then, Falco was it? May I see your deck?"

Falco pulled his deck out as Pegasus looked at the Harpie Lady 1 on the front. "Ahhh Harpies, I remember when I made these cards, based on the old mythical crossbreeds with the women and the birds of Prey. I've been seeing your dueling skills and notice a lot of moves seem to be based off a certain duelist." He said, an eyebrow raised.

He blushed and looked away.

He smiled. "None the less." he put a card on top of it and handed it back to him.

"What did you--" He asked and looked at the monster on top of his deck. He read the effect and his eyes widened. "Whoa!"

Pegasus smiled in pride and held his hand out to Claire. "May I see your deck please?"

She nodded and handed it to the man.

"Fairies huh?" He asked, looking through the deck. "A fair choice for a girl such as yourself, a girl who has no sins and is pure of heart." He smiled.

She giggled.

He took two cards out of his pocket and slipped them on them. He gave her back the deck.

She looked at the cards and he jaw dropped. "I've been looking for these guys forever!" She shouted. "They're the only card missing from my deck!"

He smiled and stood up, as did Jake and alison. "You three are the only hope the world has right now...I hope those cards help you in your journey." He sighed. "For remember, this is just getting started."

"Yeah." Jake said, nodding. "So keep an eye out for us, we won't be far behind if you need us."

"We'll be here!" Alison giggled.

With that, the three of them disappeared.

--------------------------------------------------------

"What do you MEAN Peagsus is helping them!?" The dark one roared, fire shooting out from his chair.

The being only looked down, wincing. "Yes...him and two others have arrived and have helped them." he muttered.

The dark one sat down, looking to the three shadows. "You three!" he screamed, getting the attention of them.

They all straightened up, looking at him. "It's time...one of you shall go." He said.

"May I?" one of the shadows asked.

The dark one couldn't help but chuckle. "Of course you can...who against?"

The shadow walked into the light to show a familiar face...

Tim grinned a sadistic grin. "I think I know who..." He smirked.

------------------------------------------------------------

Short chapter I know, but that's just building up the tension! Next duel, we have Tim going against not Claire, but the boy who's also going for her affection! Will Michael get out of this? And what new powerful creature will help him now? Find out next time in "Deal with Dark Ruler!"


	11. Deal With Dark Ruler

I don't own it, live with it.

Michael shuffled his deck excitedly. "I can't believe I got my card!" he shouted, his smile not fading. "It's the only missing part of my deck!"

Claire was shuffling just as exitedly. "I know!"

"I didn't even know this kind of card existed." Falco stated, looking at it before slipping it into his deck. "But with that kind of effect, I'm not complaining."

They all couldn't help but nod. Claire sat down. "What happens now?"

The other two were silent. "That's a good question..." Michael muttered.

"We carry on with our day." was Falco's short answer.

Claire and Michael glanced at each other, they shrugged and parted.

-----------------------------------------------------

Michael sighed as he closed his door, plopping lazily on his bed, moaning slightly. "Ahh it figures my life is complicated..."

He closed his eyes, feeling drowzy as he smiled somewhat, his hands behind his head.

The image of Claire appeared in his mind, hearing her giggle and smile at him.

Michael shot up from his bed, blushing as he shook his head. "Damn..what was that about?" He asked, the blush not fading just yet.

_I need to take a walk..._He thought to himself as he got out of his room, scratching his head.

The second he opened the door, he saw Claire standing right there.

There was a long stony silence.

"Uh..." She said. "Hey."

"Hey." Michael said, a crooked smile on.

"Where were you heading?" She asked.

"I was gonna head out for a walk, wanna come with?" He offered.

"Yes! I've gotten the weirdest feeling I've been being watched..."

He smiled at his friend. "Then come on, I won't let anything happen to you."

With that, they both began walking out of the dorm into the darkness of the night.

--------------------------------------------------------------

Little did the two teens know, they were both being watched.

Tim zoomed his binoculars on Michael, smirking. "Think you can move in on my woman? Well it'll be fun when you're begging for mercy and your soul is gone..."

He turned his gaze to Claire.

"And then...you'll be all mine."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I haven't really learned much about you all that much family wise, care to spill?" Michael said to Claire.

She shrugged. "I have a sister, a mom and a dad, nothing more nothing less." She said. "How about you?"

"My dad's a state legend duelist, the best one they've seen..."

"Wow, that's awesome! What happened?"

"He ran out on me and mom when I was a little kid."

"Oh..." She gulped and looked forward. "I'm sorry."

"No worries, I really didn't know him all that well." He said with a shrug.

She looked at him. "Okay...if you say."

"Yep, and whatever I say goes." He said and sat down next to a creek, deep in his thoughts.

Claire sat down next to him, smiling at the water as she moved her hand around it.

"Have you ever had a boyfriend?" Michael asked out of the blue.

She blinked and looked at him. "Why do you ask?"

"I'm just wondering." He said quickly.

She shook her head. "Nope, never. How about you? I mean a girlfriend, not a boyfriend."

"Nope, not a one." He shrugged. "I'm good with being alone for a while longer."

She sighed and looked down in disdain. _So he's good with being alone..._ She thought sadly.

He looked at her and smiled. "You okay?"

The thoughts left her head almost immediatly as she began to blush. "Yeah...just thinking."

She suddenly felt his arms wrap around her. "I'm here if you need anything you know that right?"

She blushed even deeper yet smiled. She nodded. "I got it." She turned and hugged her friend back.

They both kept hugging for quite a few minutes when Claire looked up at him. She saw he was looking back.

Their eyes locked. They slowly began to move their faces closer together...just as the lips were about to touch, a voice was heard.

"_Can you feel, the love tonight?_" Laughed Falco's voice from above.

"WHAT THE?!" Michael screamed as he pushed Claire away from him as he felt himself falling. He suddenly fell in the water in surprise.

Falco fell out from behind the tree he was hiding behind, rolling on the floor as he laughed. "Oh man! That was too good!" He roared.

Claire stomped over to him and kicked him in the sides. "You're an ass!" She screamed, blushing.

"I know!"

Michael got up from the water, soaking wet as he growled. "You...ass!" He shouted, pointing to his friend.

"Dude!" Falco shouted, standing up. "It was too easy!"

Before the two friends had a chance to beat him into a bloody pulp, a loud laugh was heard on the other side of the creek.

"Ahhhh such simple minded duelists, don't even know the power they're being offered. It'll be fun...when I take their souls!" It shouted.

The darkness pulsed and from the shadows came Tim.

Claire gasped and took a step backward. "Tim!?"

"The one and only my sweet." He smirked and bowed.

Falco studied the boy. "Guys...he's got an Orichalcos duel disk." he whispered.

This was true as they both saw the sythe looking duel disk with the runes around the deck.

"So," Claire snarled. "Joined the Orichalcos, huh Timothy?"

"You now it baby!" He laughed. "And this time, I'm playing for Keeps..."

"Well I'm not dueling you psychopath!" She shouted, turning away.

"Who said I wanted to duel _you_?" He asked and looked at Michael. "I want to duel him."

Michael stared blankly at the boy. "You gotta be crazy if you think I'm gonna do this."

"Oh...I think you will." He said and pointed a finger at him.

The air around Michael's head pulsed with an energy Michael gasped and dropped down to his knee, holding it and moaning loudly. The air pulsed again, the feeling of his brain swelling in his head coursing through the confinds of his body and it felt as though his skull was cracking in half. He finally broke down, squeezed his eyes shut and screamed in pain.

"Michael!" Claire and Falco shouted in worry.

Tim made a gesture and the pain immediatly stopped. "As you can see, my new boss gave me a whole new set of powers! Like for example, if I wish to, I can make your head explode." He said casually.

Michael snarled, standing up. "You sick bastard..."

"Oh..." Tim said with a little grin. "How about we add a little more fun to the duel? If I win, Claire becomes my slave, for LIFE. If you win, you get her."

"Wow, just when I thought I couldn't stand you before." Michael said with a growl. "I'm not going to duel for Claire! She isn't some prize that you can win at a carnival!"

Tim pointed to Michael again, Michael felt the pain beginning to rise.

"Then again, I like having a head..." He unenthusiastically lifted his duel disk, as did Tim.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both shouted as the life point meters rose to 8,000.

Tim drew. "I think I'll go first.." He said as he looked at his hand. _This kid likes levels? I'll give him Levels..._"I summon Dark Mimic Lv 1 in attack mode!"

What appeared to be a deformed chest appeared with eyes on either side of the lock (100/100).

"Then I'll lay a card facedown and end my turn."

Michael stared at the creature, an eyebrow raised.

"Activate Thunder of Ruler!" Tim shouted as his trap lifted. "Now this turn you can't do your battle phase!"

Michael growled. "Fine, I'll throw a monster in defense and put a card facedown. That's all."

Tim drew as his monster began to bubble and expand. A second later it grew to a large treasure chest with tentacles slipping through it's trunk as it's eyes looked around (1,000/1,000).

"Now as you can see, this is Dark Mimic LV 3. Now then, attack his defense!"

The tentacles of the chest shot forward to his monster. Sangan appeared on the card as the tentacles wrapped around it, pulling it into it's chest.

Michael looked in his deck. He picked his Ultimate Insect Lv 3 and added it to his hand.

Tim shrugged and waved for Michael to go.

Michael drew. "I summon Ultimate Insect Lv 3!"

The large blue centipede appeared in front of him, clicking it's mandibles (1,400/900).

"Attack his chest..thing!"

The creature appeared it's mouth and shot several strands of poison silk out. The creature melted under the touch.

Tim looked at his deck as he fell to 7,600. "Because you destroyed my Mimic, I now get to draw two cards." he swiped two cards off his deck.

Michael moaned. "I put a card facedown and end my turn."

Tim drew, studying his hand. "I summon Archfiend Soldier!"

The powered up fiend appeared, swinging his sword (1,900/1,500).

"Attack his insect!"

The monster shot forward, slicing the insect in half and into pixels, sending Michael to 7,500.

Tim waved for Michael to go, discarding a card.

Michael drew. "I'll set a card facedown and put a monster in defense. I'll end."

Tim drew a card. "Archfiend! Attack his defense!"

The monster dashed forward and sliced his facedown Masked Dragon. The creature exploded into pixels.

Michael smirked as he pulled his deck out. "When masked Dragon is destroyed, I get to summon another dragon with 1,500 or less attack! So I'll bring out Armed Dragon Lv 3!"

The small dragon appeared, glaring at Tim with an angry snarl (1,200/900).

Tim smirked and took a card, putting it down. "One facedown will end my turn."

Michael drew his card. _Hello..._"I'll switch out my Dragon for Armed Dragon Lv 5!"

The monster was shrouded in light and appeared in his Lv 5 form, snarling (2,400/1,500).

_Go ahead and attack..._Tim thought. _My Mirror Force will blow it right back at you..._

"Now I'll summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

The duelist and viewers gasped as a new monster appeared. This one was a man in bright red armor and a large broad sword, a red shield and a red cape, it pointed it's sword at Tim as he gave a glare, the symbols on the shield glowing a bright purple (1,900/1,000).

"Hey! That's not a Level monster!" Tim shouted.

Michael smirked. "Where does it say in the rule book I only have to play one type of monster? Breaker! Use your effect on his facedown!"

The monster rose his sword as it began to glow with a purple light. A second later a bright beam shot out, piercing his facedown Mirror Force. It shattered into bits.

"That's Breakers effect, by giving up his spell counter, I can Destroy a spell or trap on your side of the field. However he does lose 300 attack points..." he said as Breaker went to 1,600. "But hey! Armed Dragon! Attack his Archfiend!"

The monsters shoulders trembled as it's spike shot out, finding it's target and making a violent explosion. Tim Snarled.

"Breaker! Your turn!"

Breaker jumped forward and sliced Tim in the stomach, making him tumble back and groan, falling to 5,500.

Michael smirked. "That'll do for now." He said as his Lv 7 Armed Dragon appeared, roaring massivly.

Tim drew and grinned. "I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Michael didn't even blink as the accursed field spell appeared on the field, pushing Falco and Claire back a few feet.

"So? Nothing you bring out can even TOUCH my dragon." He said as the monster roared again.

"Yes, but why touch it, when I can steal it!? I activate Snatch Steal!"

The dragons eyes glazed over as it floated over to Tims side, the Seal branding to it's forehead (2,800/1,000)---(3,300/1,000).

"You bastard!" Michael screamed, outraged. "How dare you?!"

"How dare I?" Tim snickered. "It was too priceless! But don't worry, I'm not keeping him...I'm giving him something with a little more Oomph! I sacrifice him for the Great Maju Garzette!"

The monster vanished and in it's place was a massive monster. It was easily twice the size of his dragon with pink and grey skin. It appeared to have an ornate helmet and massive bulging Muscles. It roared in pure blood lust (0/0).

"What the heck is that?" Michael gasped, an eyebrow raised.

"See, this is Maju garzette and here's how he works: When I sacrifice him for a monster, he gets DOUBLE the attack the monster had, plus the seal!"

The monster screamed (6,100/0).

"Ah crap...before anything else I'll play Threatening Roar!"

A massive roar was heard around the lake, causing Garzette to cringe.

"This stuff stops things even as ugly as that thing to not attack this turn."

Tim rolled his eyes. "Fine, I'll end."

Michael drew. "I'll switch Breaker to Defense, summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 in defense and put one card facedown. I'll end." he said as Horus appeared, it's wings covering itself as Breaker kneeled down on one leg.

Tim drew. "I summon Twin Headed Wolf in attack mode!"

In a flash of light a large purple furred wolf appeared, the seal appearing on both it's heads (1,500/1,000)---(2,000/1,000).

"Attack his Horus!"

The monster pounced on the bird, ripping it to shreds.

"Now Garzett! Attack Breaker!"

The monster lifted it's hand and shot a beam of fire, making it shatter into pixels.

Tim smirked. "You're next." He said.

Michael drew, not taking his eyes off the creature. "I lay a card facedown and one monster in defense. That'll do for now..."

Tim drew. "Wolf! Eat his defense!"

The wolves pounced on his facedown Magician of Faith, ripping her in half. The heads ate the respective halves.

"Good thing that my wolf negates any effect when there's another Fiend on the field...Garzett! Attack him!"

The monster shot the beam of fire at the young Duelist...

"Not so fast! activate...Sakuretsu Armor!"

Suddenly the boy was covered in a spiked and rusted armor appeared around him. The fire hit him, but he didn't fall back, instead the armor exploded and The Fiend was covered from head to toe in Spikes. It roared in pain before exploding.

Tim gawked at the place where his monster was just at.

"So much for great." Michael said, smirking.

Tim growled. "Fine! It's still my turn! I sacrifice my wolves for Dark Ruler ha Des!"

The wolves shattered and in it's place stood the mighty Dark Fiend King, cackling insanely as the Seal appeared on his forehead (2,450/1,500)---(2,950/1,500).

"That'll do for now."

Michael drew, staring at his cards. "Damn...all my monsters are practically worthless with that thing...I'll put a monster in defense and end my turn."

Tim drew. "I summon Protector of the Sanctuary in defense mode!"

A strange sight appeared on the field. It looked like a massive ghost made up of signs and symbols. It floated gently onto the field (1,100/1,900)---(1,600/1,900).

"Then I play Card of Sanctity!"

Tim reached for his disk and drew 4 cards. Michael reached for his disk, when suddenly the new monster screeched and formed into a liquid, covering Michael's deck. Michael touched it and screamed as electricity coursed through him.

"See my combo? With my Protector on the field, you're not allowed to draw outside your draw phase! Doesn't effect me, and I get to draw a full hand! But since I don't need him anymore, I'll play Mystic Wok to pad my life points."

He played the card and a massive bowl of soup appeared in front of the monster. It was sucked in and turned to vapor, which Tim inhaled deeply. He rose up to 7,600.

"But then, I'll remove my Dark Mimic Lv 3, Protector and Twin Headed Wolf to special summon Dark Necrofear!"

A black fireball exploded from the field and in it's place was the Dark Necrofear, it's eyes glowing with pure malice as the seal appeared on it's head (2,200/2,800)---(2,700/2,800).

"Dark Ruler!" Tim shouted. "Blast his facedown!"

The king giggled with excitment as he launched a volley of fireballs, hitting his facedown Silent Magician and make it explode.

"Now Dark Necrofear! Attack him directly!"

Michale screamed as the twin lasers blasted him in the chest, making him skid back a few feet as he groaned in pain, dropping down to 4,900.

"You're move buddy." He smirked.

"Don't call me buddy." He snarled and drew a card. "Oh thank god...I play the mighty Swords of Revealing Light!"

The cage and rain of glowing swords rained down around Tim and his monsters.

"How unconvinent..." He sighed.

"Then I summon Silent Swordsman Lv 3 in defense!"

The small green skinned warrior appeared, his sword up to block any attack.

Tim drew. "I summon a second Twin Headed Wolf!"

A twin of the first wolf appeared, snarling.

Tim waved for him to go.

Michael drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity!" he shouted, both of them drawing a full hand. "Now I set a monster in defense. That's all."

Tim drew. "I play pot of greed!" He shouted, drawing 2 cards. "Now I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Michael drew. "I'll place a card facedown and end my turn."

Tim drew. "I play Ultimate offering!" he shouted as his trap lifted. "I'm sure you know what this does...so I pay 1,500 life points to summon these guys!" He shouted.

In a flash of light a Goblin Elite attack Force appeared in front of him (2,200/1,500)---(2,700/1,500). Next a Starnge looking creature, looking like a machine more than a fiend appeared (1,800/1,000)---(2,300/1,000). Finally a second Archfiend Soldier appeared (1,900/1,500)---(2,400/1,500).

Michael gulped, but took into consideration that his swords were still up...

...For now.

"Now, I'll play Dimension Fusion!" he shouted, playing the spell.

"GOD! DOES EVERYONE HAVE THAT CARD?!" Michael screamed.

"Looks like it." He said as his Wolf, his Dark Mimic and Protector appeared, all in all he had fallen to 4,100..

"But since I can't do anything else, I have to end my turn."

Michael drew shakily, looking at his hand. "I...I set a monster in defense. That's all."

The swords vanished...

Tim drew, grinning. "Take care of his Swordsman!" Tim shouted.

One of the wolves jumped out and grabbed the monster, ripping to shreds.

"Dark Ruler! Attack his new defense!"

The monster shot the fire, striking his last Masked Dragon as it exploded into pixels.

"Now Necrofear! Attack his last defense!"

The monster shot it's killer beams, striking Michaels facedown Mystic Swordsman Lv 4 was blown to bits.

"Now my monsters...OBLITERATE!"

The monsters charged and attacked Michael all at once, a blood curdling scream echoed through the forest...

"MICHAEL!" Claire screamed, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Tim laughed insanely, grinning. "I WIN!"

When the dust and debris settled, Michael was seen on his knees, shaking and hugging himself in horror...

...His life points still at 4,900.

"What!?" Tim screamed, his eyes wide. "I just hit you with 12,500 points worth of Damage! No WAY you could have survived.

Michael, not picking himself up, showed him a card. "It's called Hallowed Life Barrier you heartless bastard." he snarled, panting. "I discard a card." He said. "And I take no damage whatsoever..."

Tim smirked. "So you saved yourselve for a turn, not like it'll matter. I'll end my turn."

Michael drew quickly. His eyes widened at the card, but he couldn't help but smile. "I set a card facedown and one monster in defense." he said with a weak chuckle. "I'll end."

Tim drew. He laughed. "I activate Contract of the Dark Master!" he shouted, showing the card. "Now the fun can REALLY start! I sacrifice my Protector and my Second Dark Ruler Ha Des from my hand to summon one of my best monsters! Dark Master Zorc!"

A hideous creature appeared on the field. This one had pitch black hair and wiry hair. It held up razor sharp claws and glared at Michael with blood red eyes (2,700/1,500)---(3,200/1,500).

"Now here's how his effect works..." He said as Zorc lifted his hand, a burst of black fire was seen in it and the fire took shape into a large die, red markers where the digits would be. "I roll this die, and whatever number I roll the effect happens. I get a one or two, you lose every monster on your side of the field, three, four or five I get to destroy a monster. On a six however, I lose all my monsters...but I think the odds are in my favor..."

The monster chucked the die into the center of the field spell. It started to dance among the sinful card...

It rolled up a three...then a six...finally a five.

Tim laughed, as did Zorc shot a beam of fire, incinerating his facedown monster. Michael held up his Monster to show a Winged Kuriboh, slipping it into his grave.

Tim snarled as he stomped a foot. "What are the odds!?" he screamed in frustration.

"Don't know don't care."

"Fine! Sure you won't take damage, but I do one thing! I summon...the Mighty Goblin King!"

The small king appeared on the field, causing all the monsters around it to bow in respect for it (0/0)---(500/0).

Michaels pupils dilated...

"And as by your look, I can tell you know what this guy does." He said.

The king suddenly grinned and growled ferally, standing up as his body expanded more than before. It roare din pure blood lust (500/0)---(9,500/0).

"_Ninty five hundred points?!"_ Falco and Claire screamed while Michael gawked.

"Sure you won't take any damage! I can still attack for the fun of it! Goblin King! Attack him!"

The king slamed it's staff ont he field as it's eyes began to glow. A second later, two massive beams of light shot out, hitting Michael right on target. He screamed louder than he ever screamed before as the beams died down, Michael landed on his stomach, panting as tears coursed down from his cheeks from pain.

Tim laughed. "Too easy! I'll end my turn."

Michael started to reach for his deck, when he stopped. He looked down. _Whats the point?_ he aske din disdain, looking down. _Nothing in my entire deck can stop that thing, and if I tried to pick off the others, he'll destroy me then! I can't do anything..._

He suddenly looked up at Claire, tears coming from her eyes as she clasped her hands together, hoping...

_NO!_ He thought drasitically. _I have to! For Claire! I won't let this bastard take her! I'll fight to the end for her! No Way I'll let her become this bastards slave that easily! I won't!_

"I draw!"

As he did, everything froze...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Michael moaned as he clutched his head, rubbing it. 'Oh man...what hit me?" he asked in a low voice. he took a quick look around, seeing he was in the arena he was just in, but the seal had lost it's green glow and everything was in black and white, nothing moving or making a sound. "Where am I?"

"You are here for a simple reason: To destroy the Seal of Orichalcos." Said a deep voice.

Michael jumped, looking around. "Who said that!?"

"I did..." Said the voice again.

Michael looked up at the sky and gasped. Before him a mighty warrior in green armor, a rock hard face full of emotions and a sword at his hip appeared.

"Rise young chosen one..."

Michael shakily got to his knees, looking up at him.

"There is no reason for you to be frightened.." he said, smiling.

"What-What's going on?" Michael asked, his eyes wide.

"You are on the field of which me and my brothers reside...and we have come to help you..."

"Who are you?" Michael asked, gulping.

"I am known as the Warrior Timaeus." He said as a matter of factly.

"Timaeus.." Michael said, as if trying it on for size.

"Young Michael...your valiant efforts to bring the Seal of Orichalcos is not a feat most people can pull off, but you seemed to have won your first duel, and I would wish to assist you and your friends in defeated this accursed magic..."

Michael blinked. "How?"

Timaeus smiled and rose his hand. "You will see my friend..." he then began to chant in an ancient language, his body glowing...

A second later the knight vanished, Michael noticed his card he had drawn was glowing too.

"Now go young sir!" Shouted the voice of Timaeus. "Use my power and bring this fiend to his knees!"

--------------------------------------------------------------

Michael drew, looking around.

Shame..." Tim said. "I was hoping you were having a heart attack..."

"You ain't that lucky." MIchael said, looking at his hand.

His eyes opened at the card he had just drawn.

He looked at the rest of his cards...a grin formed on his face...

"I activate Level Modulation!" he shouted, showing the card. "You draw two cards, and I get this lovable guy back!"

Armed Dragon Lv 7 appeared with a mighty roar (2,800/1,000).

"Next, I play Call of the Haunted! Come on back little buddy!" he shouted.

His facedown lifted and Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200).

"What are those gonna do?" Tim snickered. "Even if you do manage to destroy a fiend, I can just summon another and bring King up to full power again! Oh...but armed Dragon can't use his effect! Such a shame..."

Michael glared at him. "I'm not done...I activate...**_THE EYE OF TIMAEUS!"_**

A green light shined from above the seal and a second later, a massive Green Dragon appeared from the sky! It pierced the Seal and settled itself next to Armed Dragon LV 7. It let loose a mighty roar!

"WHOA!" Falco shouted, his eyes wide.

"What is THAT!?" Claire shouted.

"Now! Combine with Armed Dragon!"

The two monsters began to swirl together into a large mass.

Suddenly from the mass a massive monster appeared. It was easily twice the size of the Armed Dragon, with grey skin and battle grey armor. On it's shoulders were three cannons each with a visor over it's eyes. On it's back was a massive cannon and the same on it's shoulders. It roared loudly (3,500/3,000).

"I introduce you all to the Cannon Fodder Dragon!"

"Whoa!" Everyone screamed, looking with wonder.

"You think I care?!" Tim screamed, growling. "My monsters still stronger! He's still got 9,500 attack! You'll never get past him!"

Michael held up a card from his hand. "That's why I'm playing his effect...By discarding a card from my hand." He said and slipped a card into the grave. "And sacrificing a monster..." He said as winged Kuriboh disappeared into pixels, all which were absorbed into the dragon.

"He can destroy every monster on your side of the field with less attack points than him!"

"_What!?_"TIm screamed in horror.

"Okay Dragon! Blast them! BLOW THEM ALL AWAY!"

The cannons on the monster began to glow and charge with energy. All of them pointed to Tim and shot pure beams of energy at the center of the field. A blast that could have been caused by a nuke, ending with a mushroom cloud.

All that was left on Tims side was Goblin king, and he had shrunk down to his original size, wobbling (500/0).

"Oh am I gonna enjoy this! Dragon! Blast his king!"

The monster opened it's mouth and a large cannon appeared in it. It shot a beam of light, striking his king and destroying it.

Tim gasped as he fell to 1,100.

Michael waved for Tim to go.

Tim drew, his eyes looking at the card. "I-I set a card facedown...and end my turn."

Michael drew. "Activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

The knight appeared over the monster and pierced it. A Night Assailant appeared on the card and shattered.

"Mercy..." Tim whimpered.

MIchael snarled. "How's this for mercy!? Cannon Fodder! DESTROY HIM!"

The dragon blasted Tim, making him scream and slam into the force field. He screamed as the seal wrapped around Tim. A second later, the screams were silenced and Tim fell to the ground, his eyes dead...

Michael sighed as the images disappeared. He gasped as Claire attached herself to the young slifer, sobbing audibly.

"I was so scared you would lose!"

Michael rubbed her back. "Calm down...I'm fine."

Falco walked over to him. "you okay man?" He asked.

Michael nodded and pulled the Eye of Timaeus out of his disk, looking at it.

"What is that thing anyway?" Falco asked.

"I don't know..." He said.

in his mind, a conflict was heard.

_I won't let you down Timaeus..._

---------------------------------------------------------

"So..." The dark one said with a slight grin. "Timaeus has shone his face..."

"So it seems boss." Said Morgan.

"It matters not..." he said as he stood up. "Even with the appearance of Timaeus, my plans shall move forward." He said as he started to move down the staircase. His eyes glowed and a large stone door opened.

He walked in and looked up at the undecribable marble statue in front of him and he grinned, his teeth shining from the light.

"It is only a matter of time...

----------------------------------------------------------

**The Eye of Timaeus**

**Type**: Special

**Image**: A massive Green Dragon standing in a wasteland

**Effect**: This card can combine with a monster to create a new monster card with great power

_Note: "The Eye of Timaeus" first appeared in the Episode "Legend of the Dragons". This became a main part in the Doma series._

**Cannon Fodder Dragon**

**Type**: Dragon/Effect/Wind

**Attack/Defense**: 3,500/3,000

**Stars**: 8

**Effect**: This card can only be descended by combining "The Eye of Timaeus" And "Armed Dragon LV 7". By discarding one card from your hand and sacirifing one monster on your side of the field, this monster can destroy every monster on your opponents side of the field with equal or less attack than this monster. This effect can only be used once per turn.

I know, not one of my best chapters, but now we see the arising of Timaeus! next time Marie goes against her own Orichalcos Duel! FInd out who wins in "Heart of the Underdog"! Don't miss it!


	12. Heart of the Underdog

I do now own YGO

"You look spiffy." Claire said with somewhat smirk. "Got a date?"

Falco blushed and snapped his tie back on, glaring. "For your information, yes, me and Marie are going out again tonight, we're gonna go see a movie."

"Awwww." Michael and Claire went at the same time.

"Shut up!" he shouted. He grabbed his disk and deck, looking at them. "Just to be sure." He said, getting nods from his friends. "I'll see ya guys later."

"Later dude."

"Have fun."

As they watched him leave, Michael turned to Claire.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Course."

"What is up with the obsession Tim has with you?"

She sighed. "He used to live next door to me and from the moment he saw me he got this huge crush I guess. He started coming over to my house constantly and kept calling my house. Eventually I started getting majorly pissed off so one day I just smacked him and screamed for him to leave me the hell alone...big mistake. He got really violent around me and kept saying I was his..." She sighed. "I'm glad he's gone."

Michael hugged her. "Well I guess it's a good thing I got rid of the little pyschopath huh?"

She giggled. "Yep!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Wow...you look beauitful." Falco said dumbly, though for him, that was a massive understatement.

Marie giggled and blushed, her hands moving through her red dress as she looked bashfully at the floor. "Thanks, you look nice too."

He smiled and held his hand out. "Shall we?"

She smiled. "We shall." She grabbed her hand.

They both had a blast to say the least.

IN the past 5 years since Jaden Yuki and the others, Kaiba Corp. had put in more attractions on the island. Movie theaters, dance clubs, the whole nine yards, just more ways for the students to blow off steam from a big test or just to have fun.

Seconds turned to minutes, minutes turned to hours and the two had hours of fun.

Falco laughed as he was being dragged away from the small dance hall with Marie pulling him back to the outside. "That was fun!"

"Yeah it was!" She exclaimed, smiling.

"So what now?" He asked, smiling back at her.

She tapped her chin for a second, then shrugged. "I could always go for a walk."

"Okay, to the woods!"

"Lead on lover boy." She smirked.

--------------------------------------------------------

"Ahhhh family reunions are always so much fun aren't they?" Claudia giggled as she walked behind Morgan and Wright.

"I don't like to even consider her family." Said a cold voice from behind her, his head down as to not show any true physical features.

"Yeah yeah whatever, you know what she means." Wright snapped as he walked up to the front of the doors of Duel Academy. They all looked around.

"Umm, excuse me." Said a voice from behind them. All four of them spun around to see an Obelisk blue student, with blonde hair and short skirt, a pair of glasses over her nose and her hands on her hips. "Can I like, help you?"

"Actually yes." Wright said, sounding charming. "We trying to look for someone."

"Oh? Why should I help you guys? What's in it for me?"

Without a second blink, Morgan shot forward and picked her up off the ground, lifting her off the ground and holding his Machete up to her neck. "You keep breathing, that's what you get!" He snarled.

The girl screamed and kicked. "Okay! Okay! I'll tell you anything you want! Just please don't hurt me!" She screamed.

Morgan dropped the girl, who fell to her knees, holding her neck as she gasped for breath.

"Now." Wright said, kneeling in front of her. "We're looking for someone named Marie..."

--------------------------------------------------------

Falco looked up at the stars from beyond the trees over looking the happy couple.

"The stars are beauitful..." Marie mumbled.

"Not as beauitful as you," He said, not taking his eyes off the stars.

She giggled and blushed, smacking his arm. "You're like the ninety-second guy to try that on me and they haven't worked yet!"

"How's it working for me?"

"Surprisingly well." She said flirtingly as they kept walking.

Falco took another step and a chill shot up his spine, making him stop and shiver.

"What's wrong?" Marie asked, worried.

Falco looked around, gasping at where he had just stepped; the exact arena in the woods he had fought Jeremy.

The place the Orichalcos was first shown in 15 years...

"Marie, I think we should go. NOW." He said and grabbed her hand.

"What? Why!?" She exclaimed, puzzled by the sudden change of actions.

Suddenly a large sword appeared in front of them, nearly skewring Falco by a mere inch.

"Aw shucks." Said a voice from above. "I missed, I must be slipping..."

Falco snarled and turned, seeing Claudia, Morgan and Wright in the clearing.

"Hello to you too you nutjobs."

"Falco..." Marie whimpered hiding behind him. "What's going on?"

"You don't want to know..." He said and looked back. "What do you three want?"

"Oh, we don't want anything." Said Wright.

"However...we can't say the same for our friend."

From behind them the boy walked out and looked up.

Marie gasped. "Jason!?"

"Who now?" Falco asked.

"He's my brother!" She exclaimed, smiling. "Oh Jacy I haven't seen you in--"

"Shut your mouth."

She recoiled, shocked. "Jason...what's--"

"What did I just say!?" The boy now named Jason screamed, stamping his foot on the ground. "You got a lot of nerve talking to me..."

"Bro what's up?"

"Nothing is up! I'm just sick of this! So now I'm gonna end this! Right here." He said, activating his Orichalcos Duel Disk. "Right now!"

"What are you talking about?!" She screamed.

"Well you should know! Mom and dad always treated you like a freaking queen and me like a slave! You got to go to the school and I stayed home, running around the house like I was a freaking lap dog! Wash this, cook that, kill that, chop that, so on! I oculdn't take it!" he pointed to the three behind him, "But then these guys come and say I can get my revenge! No longer will I be the scapegoat of the house! I will finally be accepted!"

There was a very long pause.

"Jacy.." Marie said, looking down. "You know one thing: I am your sister and I love you more than anything, but if you wanna try and get rid of me..." She said and activated her duel disk. "Then so be it..."

He grinned,shuffling his deck and activated his disk.

"Marie.." Falco whispered.

"I'll be fine Falco." She said with a giggle. She turned to him and winked. "I know his deck in and out, I know what I'm up against!"

_Go ahead and believe that sis..._ Jason smirked as he drew his first five cards, _This is a completely new deck..._

"I'll go first naturally." Marie said, drawing a card. "I'll set this card down and summon Amazoness Swordswoman in attack mode!"

The tanned skin Amazon appeared, swinging her sword (1,500/1,600).

"That's all."

Tim drew, looking at his hand. "One defense will be my turn."

Marie drew. "Amazoness Swordswoman! Attack his defense!"

The Swordsmaster shot forward, her sword high in the air. Suddenly a smal penguin appeared on the card. It squaked as it shattered into little pieces.

"Ha! That was my Penguin Soldier! So now your monster is flipped back to your hand!"

Amazoness Swordswoman disappeared.

"Fine! It's still my turn! So I'll resummon her!"

She appeared once again, growling angrily.

"That's all."

Jason drew, smirking. "I'll play Monster Reborn! I'll bring back my Soldier!"

The tiny Penguin appeared.

"But he isn't gonna be staying! I sacrifice him for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

The creature vanished and was replaced by something much bigger. It was a monster about three feet taller than the Swordswoman with frills on his shoulders and a ring on his back. He had what seemed to be a large green afro and a metal face plate. He roared and slammed his foot on the ground, causing bolts of lightning to shoot around him (2,400/1,000).

"And just for summoning him, I can now destroy a monster on your side of the field! Zaborg! Blow her Swordswoman to ashes!"

The monster rose his arms above his head and screamed, shooting a beam of light at the monster.

"Activate Trap! Dramatic Rescue!" She shouted as he trap lifted. A second later, Amazoness Swordswoman disappeared and the light hit the ground. "This let's me save my Amazoness when she's being targeted by an effect and lets me replace her! So I'll summon Amazoness Fighter in her place!"

The muscle bound monster appeared, throwing a few practice punches (1,500/1,300).

"You think I care? Zaborg! Smite her Fighter!"

Zaborg lifted his hands and made a ball of lightning in between them. He exclaimed and shot her, blowing her to ashes.

"Then one card facedown and that's all for me."

Marie drew, smiling brodly. "I'll start by playing Pot of Greed!" The wicked pot appeared and she drew two cards. "Now I'm bringing back Amazoness Swordswoman!"

The amazoness appeared, this time fuming (1,500/1,600).

"Now I play my Signature Move! Ring of Magnetism and Heart of Clear Water!"

The necklace and the ring appeared on her (1,500/1,600)---(1,000/1,100).

"Attack his Zaborg!"

The monster charged forward and slicing him, but she screamed as she was pumped with electricity and was thrown back to Marie side of the field.

Jason shrugged as he fell to 6,600.

She grinned. "That's all."

Jason hummed as he drew. "Oh dear, your deadly combo! Whatever shall I do? Ah yes, this seems good." He said, taking a card from his hand. "I sacrifice Zaborg to summon his Brother! Mobius, the Frost Monarch!"

The monster disappeared, revealing yet another monster the same size, but he had a metal faceplate and a long flowing cloak with white metal armor (2,400/1,000).

"And with his effect, I can destroy any two spells or traps on the field! mobius! Do away with her equips!"

Mobius grunted and slammed his hands against the ground, causing several icicles shoot up front the ground. A second later they pierced the two cards, causing them to shatter. The Amazoness gasped as she fell back to her original stats.

"Now attack her!"

The monster rose it's hand and shot a stream of freezing cold air at her. She became frozen within a second, then Mobius punched the ice figure, blowing it to shards. Jason fell to 5,700, but he didn't seem to care.

"Two facedowns will end my turn."

Marie drew. "I'll set two cards facedown--"

"Wrong! I activate my trap! Xing Zhen Hu!"

His trap lifted and a fog lifted over the field. A second later two large boxes appeared over her facedown and were suddenly strapped down by ropes.

"Those boxes are so heavy there's no way they can move, in other words, you can't activate it!" He grinned. "getting the pattern my deck gives out? It's all about field control! Meaning I basically control what stays and goes on the field, what I want you to activatem what monsters stay and what I have to say about it, in the terms in the game, I am master!"

"Well see about that! I'll summon Amazoness Girl in defense mode!"

Behind her a figure jumped out. It was a young amazon with the same teeth jewelery and looked like a teenager. She lifted her hands above her in defense (300/300).

"That's it?" Jason smirked, drawing a card. "A little girl? Mobius! Destroy it!"

Within a few seconds, the same happened to the young girl, the freezing and the shattering.

Marie smirked. "Sorry, but no dice, when she's destroyed for any reason I can summon another of her in defense mode!"

A second Amazoness Girl appeared (300/300).

Jason snarled. "Whatever, go..."

Marie drew. "I'm going to lay this card facedown and end my turn..."

Jason drew. "I play my second facedown! Call of the Haunted!"

The trap lifted and with it, Zaborg. he looked at his brother and nodded (2,400/1,000).

"Zaborg! Destroy her Girl!"

Zaborg fired a ray of lightning at the girl, vaporizing her as a second one appeared.

"Now Mobius!"

Mobius froze her and broke her to pieces.

Jason smirked. "You're little wall is gone. I'll end my turn with this facedown.."

Marie drew. "I activate Call of the Haunted on my Amazoness Swordswoman!"

The swordswining Amazon appeared (1,500/1,600).

"Then I chain her summoning with Inferno Reckless Summoning! This lets me special summon two more from my deck!"

Two more Amazoness' appeared (1,500/1,600 X 2)

"Of course with it's draw back, you're allowed to summon any monster on the field and any of it's copies."

Jason snarled. "I have no more Zaborgs or Mobius's, keep going, you monsters are still weak to beat mine!"

"No, but their Pet sure is."

She threw a card onto her disk.

"I summon Amazoness Tiger!"

Between the Sisters came a large tiger. It's molted red and black fur shined in the moonlight as it roared loudly, shackles on it's legs clattering (1,100/1,500).

"Now she gains 400 attack points for every Amazoness on the field!"

The mighty beast roared as her masters grinned, rising to 2,700!

"Now smash zaborg!"

The monster roared and charged forward, slicing the Monarch to ribbons. Jason snarled as he fell to 5,400.

Marie smirked. "I'll end my turn."

Jason angrily drew a card. "I'm switching Mobius to defense and putting a monster down." He said as Mobius kneeled down on one leg, shielding himself.

Marie drew. "I summon Amazoness Blow Piper in defense mode!"

A younger girl appeared, holding up a blowpipe in her hands as she stared down Jasons field (800/1,500).

Much more so, Tiger rose to 3,100.

"Swordswoman! Attack Mobius!"

"Activate Negate attack!"

The assault was halted by a barrier, which Swordswoman smacked with her sword and stormed back to Marie's side.

"Fine, I'll just end."

Jason drew, smirking evily. "I summon Tribe Infecting Virus!"

What appeared to be a group of spores appeared floating ominously over his field (1,600/1,500).

"Now to play his effect, I discard a card." He held up a Sinister Serpent and discarded it. "Then declare a type of monster I want destroy, then every kind of that is gone! So I pick Warriors!"

The spores floated over Marie side of the field and slowly descended over her monsters. The Tiger merely Shrugged it off, but it had a different effect on it's four masters. They all gasped and choked, falling to their knees as their skin itself dissolved off the bone, revealing bits and pieces of muscle tissue being eeaten through. In a matter of seconds all that was left was the skeleton, which shattered.

Marie blinked and almost gagged. "That was just sick..."

"Not complaining. but now..." He said, taking a card. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" He screamed.

Falco screamed as he was pushed back by the accursed magic card.

"Falco!" Marie screamed in worry.

Jason giggled as his monsters rose 500 attack points while the seal bonded to all their foreheads, grinning.

"Don't bother sis, this ends now! I switch Mobius into defense mode!" he shouted as his monster stood up, cracking his knuckles.

"Tribe! Attack Tiger!"

The spores floated over to the Tiger. No matter how many times she batted them away, she eventually got eaten alive like her masters.

"Mobius! Blast her directly!"

Mobius shot it's freezing wind, making Marie scream and fall over, shivering while she fell to 4,500.

"I'll end."

Marie drew, panting. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn..."

Jason drew. "I'll flip my facedown into attack mode! Mystic Swordsman Lv 4!"

As the defense card was replaced, Michaels Lv 4 Warrior appeared, his eyes glowing as the seal bonded to him (1,900/1,600)---(2,400/1,600).

"Everyone! Get her!"

The monsters charged her...

"I activate my Facedown! Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Jason laughed. "On WHAT!?" he screamed as the typhoon shot out. "I have nothing of any importance!"

"Oh don't you?" She smirked. "Remember your trap? Xing Zhen Hu?"

Jasons pupils shrank as the trap shattered, as did the two boxes.

"Now one trap I've had down for a while! Mirror Force!"

The monsters struck a barrier. Suddenly three beams of light shot from it and vaporized, not even leaving dust in their place.

Jason's eye twitched. "I'll set a monster in defense...go."

Marie drew. "I'll play Premature Burial!"

Amazoness Blowpiper showed again.

"But I'll sacrifice her for my favorite! Freed the Matchless general!"

The blowpiper disappeared and the card likness of her father appeared, swinging his sword (2,300/1,700).

Jason froze, looking up at the card. This was far from the first time he saw this card in play.

But something was different this time. Normally when he saw this this man was kind and noble.

But this time was different...this time he was shown a face of pure hatred and disappointment...

"Freed! Attack His defense!"

Freed Dashed forward, his sword held high as he cut through his man eater bug. Freed Gasped as, he too, shattered.

A tear fell down Marie cheek as she looked away. "I'll end my turn.."

Jason drew, sighing. "I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4..."

The metal eagle appeared (1,600/1,000)---(2,100/1,000).

She snarled. "How dare you use a friends card when the seal is on the field?! That's sick!"

"I don't care! Horus! Attack!"

Horus opened its beak and shot a blast of black fire, burning Maries flesh as she screamed and fell to 2,400.

"That's all..."

Marie drew, panting. "Card of Santicity!" She announced. They both drew a full hand.

"I summon A second Amazoness Blowpiper!" She shouted as it appeared (800/1,500). "Then one facedown will end my turn.."

Jason drew, looking at the seven cards in his hand. "Horus! Attack Blowpiper!"

Horus belched out the black fire, incinterating the monster.

"Activate Trap! Pride of the Tribe!"

Her trap lifted.

"Now when my Amazoness is destroyed, I can summon another Amazoness to my field! like Amazoness Paladin!"

In front of her, the intimidating form of Amazones Paladin appeared (1,700/300)---(1,800/300).

Jason Scoffed. "Whatever. Go."

The same Routine happened with Horus. It exploded in a burst of fire and it's Lv 6 form appeared, the seal bonded to it, yet it's score didn't rise (2,300/1,600).

Marie drew, looking at it with hatred in her eyes. "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

Her three Amazoness Girls, Amazoness Swordswoman and Amazoness Tiger appeared behind her before getting sucked back into her deck. Afterwords, she drew two cards. She stared at them. "I'll put these two cards facedown and summon Amazoness Swordswoman in defense mode."

Amazoness Swordswoman appeared (1,500/1,600). Paladin rose to 1,900.

"Then I'll switch Paladin to defense and end my turn."

Jason drew. "I'll put these cards facedown." He said as two facedowns appeared behind Horus. "Now Horus! Attack Paladin!"

Horus belched the attack at Paladin burned to Cinders.

Swordswoman gasped as she saw this, then snarled at Horus.

"I'll end, and you know what that means..."

Horus transformed into his Lv 8 form, roaring (3,000/1,800)---(3,500/1,800)

Marie drew and pointed to her facedown. "I'm activating Trap Number One. Trap Trip." She said as she took her graveyard. "With this card, it lets me take a Trap from my Graveyard and put it in my hand." She got the card she wanted. "Then I'll put it facedown and switch Amazoness Swordswoman into Attack Mode!"

The Amazon stood, holding her sword aloft.

"Attack Horus!"

The Amazon charged bravely at Horus, but he merely responded by blowing black Fire at her. She screamed as she burned.

Jason fell to 3,400.

Marie smirked and crossed her arms. "I'll end."

Jason drew, sweating. "Horus! Attack her directly! Black Blaze Blast!"

The monster charged the firebolt in it's maw...

"Activate Call of the Haunted!"

The trap Lifted and with it Amazoness Swordswoman. Jason Gasped.

"Horus! Stop your attack! Stop!"

Horus calmed the blast down and stood down.

"Think I'm that stupid?" He smirked. "I'll put this card down and end my turn."

Marie drew. "I'll set this card down and summon Amazoness Sage!"

A new amazoness appeared. This one wearing a long robe and carrying a book under her arm (1,000/1,200).

"Then one card facedown. That'll be all."

Jason laughed as he saw the monster. "That doesn't scare me in the least!"

"Well it's a good wall! See, She can't be targeted by an attack with a monster over 1,800 or more attack. In other words, she's the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian of Amazoness's!"

Jason Paused. "Fine, it's a good effect. But seeing as it would be useless to attack, I'll end my turn."

Marie drew. "I'll activate my facedown! Amazoness Pride! Now for the rest of this turn, any monster on my side of the field with Amazoness or is named Amazon Archer in it's name isn't destroyed in battle! Though, I stil take damage...Swordswoman! Attack Horus!"

Amazoness shot forward and swung her sword, only to be sent flying backwards with a quick flap of it's wing. Jason fell to 1,400.

Marie waved. "That's all."

Jason drew shakily, looking at his hand. _Damn...with a majority of cards in this deck I can't even touch the sage! Well I can at least do something..._ "I'll switch Horus to defense mode and end my turn."

Marie drew and smirked. "It's been a good duel bro...but I'm afraid I'm gonna have to take you down,..HARD! I summon Amazoness Paladin!"

Paladin appeared once more, snarling (1,700//300)---(2,000/300).

Jason sobbed slightly, faling to hisknees. "No..."

"Paladin! Attack Horus!"

Horus jumped into the air and sliced the mighty bird apart.

"Sage! Blast him!"

The sage opened her book and chanted a spell, blasting him with a beam of light and falling to 400.

"Swordswoman...finish him."

Swordswoman smacked him with her sword, sending him tumbling to zero...

Yet Jason felt nothing. he merely laid there, not saying a word and not doing anything other wise as the seal wrapped around him, taking his soul.

Marie watched, heartbroken as the trio laughed.

"Aww that was Rich!"

"absolutly perfect!"

Morgan said nothing on the other hand.

Tears streamed down Maries cheeks...

Falco snarled. "You three are heartless bastards! If I ever see you again I'm personally kicking you ass!"

"Big talk for a little kid..." Morgan muttered.

Wright looked at his partners. "We're done here mates, time to head out."

They both nodded and disappeared.

Marie collapsed on the ground, sobbing into her hands. "Jacy..."

She blinked when she fell a pair of arms fall around her, holding her. She looked up at Falco, she said nothing, gulped and buried her face into his chest, sobbing while Falco kept holding her...

----------------------------------------------------

"So Timaeus has shown his face." Said the dark one, stroking his chin. "It will be only a matter of time before Critias does the same..."

"Master, do you want me to send the next recruit?" Asked Wright as he stood behind the man.

He nodded. "Yes, I believe it is time for Falco to be the next victim..."He said and looked to the shadows. A second later a familiar face appeared as he cracked his knuckles.

"No more playing around..." Patrick said, grinning. "Girlie boy is going down..."

----------------------------------

**Amazoness Girl**

**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Earth

**Attack/Defense**: 300/300

**Effect**: When this card is destroyed, you may special summon another "Amazoness Girl" From your deck or hand.

_Note: Amazoness Girl' Was first made by Cyber Commander in his fic "Yugioh! Dark Messiah". All creative Credit goes to him._

**Amazoness Sage**

**Type**:Warrior/Effect/Earth

**Attack**/Defense: 1,000/1,200.

**Effect**: This card cannot be selected as an attack target by a monster with 1,800 Attack or higher.

_Note: Amazoness Sage was first made by Dueler King in his fic "Yugioh GX30". All creative credit goes to him_

**Amazoness Pride**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: Amazoness Swordswoman glowing with a white energy as she fends off Dark Ruler Ha Des and his attack with her sword.

**Effect**: On the turn this card is played, monster with the word "Amazoness" Or are named "Amazon Archer" Are not destroyed as a result of battle (Damage Calculation is still applied).

**Pride of the Tribe**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: Amazoness Swordwoman holding her sword up with a full moon in the background.

**Effect**: This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field with the word "Amazoness" Or is named "Amazon Archer" Is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle. Special summon one monster with the word "Amazoness" Or "Amazon Archer" From your deck.

_Note:Pride of the tribe Was first used by Taniya in the Yugioh GX episode "Duel Distractions". All Creative Credit goes to the writiers of the episode._

**Trap Trip**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: A hand reaching for a mousetrap with candy on it

**Effect**: Take one Trap card from your graveyard and add it to your hand

_Note: This card was first used by Mad Dog in the Anime Episode "No Pain No game" All creative credit goes to the writer of this episde_

Well looks like Patrick is gonna go up against Falco again! But don't expect a toon deck this time! This deck is far more sinister...find out next time in...know what? That'll be giving it away. I'll keep you guessing...


	13. Machine King

I don't own it.

Claire shushed her friend as she hugged her, rocking back and forth soothingly. "Shhhh. Shhhh, it's all right Marie it's all right."

Marie sniffed and pulled away, wiping her eyes. "So...so you guys have been going against the Seal for a while now."

All three of them nodded grimly, Michael looking at the eye at the Eye of Timeaus.

"So what do we do?" Claire asked as she looked up at Michael.

Marie grinned as she shot to her feet. "What else? We go out there and we kick ass!"

They all stared and nodded, smiling and stood up.

"Oh crap!" Falco shouted as he looked at his watch, shooting to his feet. "Speaking of that, we gotta get to class!"

They all looked at their watches and gasped. With a blur, they all vanished, dashing out the door.

--------------------------------------------

"Can't be late, can't be late, can't be late!" Michael shouted as he dashed with his friend.

"Come on! We're almost there!" Claire shouted, dashing right next to him.

"Almost..."

As soon as they were about to touch the door, a beam of pure darkness was shot between them. There was a moment's pause and suddenly there was a large explosion. The four Friends screamed as they were flung backwards, Claire landing on Michael and Marie tumbling over Falco. Al four of them blushed and jumped to their feet and looked around.

"Why do I got a bad feeling..." Falco asked, his eyes darting to and fro.

"Dark beams of energy? That screams bad..." Marie said, growling slightly.

"Well, well, well..." Said an echoing voice that seemed to be coming from everywhere. "Looks like the gangs all here."

With a loud and insane cackle, the air in front of the door rippled and with it, Pat appeared. He looked different slightly, his clothes now black and his pencil missing, his eyes glowing red and a toothpick in his mouth.

"Hello there girly boy..."

Falco snarled, seeing the Orichalcos duel disk on the boys arm. "Hello Pat, seems as though you joined the dark side?"

Pat lifted his arm with the disk on it, looking at himself in the reflective part of it with a satisfied smirk. "Why yes, yes I did, and trust me." He said with a sick grin. "This is a very satisfying feeling..."

"You're sick." Claire said.

Pat merely glared at her and lifted two fingers up, pointing them at her like a gun. "Bang." He said and a beam of darkness shot out, hitting the ground in front of her feet. She screamed and clung to Michael, who held her and glared at the insane boy.

"Buddy I swear I will come over there--"

"Oh yes, that reminds me." He said and held his hand up. In it was the trap Shadow spell. he held his hand over it and with a flick of his hand, the image disappeared. He quickly flicked his hand around in a quick circle and snapped his fingers.

Suddenly several chains shot up from the ground and wrapped around Claire, Michael and Marie, pulling them to the ground on their knees. Claire and Marie screamed while Michael tried to pull away, but with little success.

Falco gasped and turned to him. "Let them go!"

Pat laughed. "Oh, I'm not going to do that just yet. See, I have complete and total control over those chains. If I want, I can make them squeeze until their bones snap, or I can just smoosh them into a bloody paste. Either way? It's gonna be fun watching..."

Falco's eyes practically glowed with anger. "You sick bastard." He said, taking a step.

"Ah, ah, ah." Pat said, wagging a finger as his hand slowly made a fist. A quick yelp of pain was heard from his friends and he cringed.

"Okay! Fine! Just don't hurt them!" he sighed. "What do you want...?" He asked.

"What else?" He asked, activating his evil duel disk.

Falco sighed and activated his own.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Falco drew his opening hand, smiling slightly. _I totally owned his Toon deck last time, I can do it again._

Pat drew, looking at his hand. "I'm gonna set this card facedown and put a monster in defense. I'll end."

Falco drew, looking at his hand. "I summon Harpie lady Two in attack mode!"

The orange haired Harpy appeared, brandishing her claws (1,300/1,400).

"Attack!"

The Harpy let out a Shriek and jumped at it.

"Activate negate attack!"

The Harpie cringed in pain as she slammed into a force field.

Falco sighed. "I'll put this card down and end my turn."

Falco Drew. "I activate Magnet Circle Lv 2!"

_Huh? Magnet Circle Lv 2? But why would he--_

"And I'll use his effect to summon Bokoichi the Frightening Car in attack mode!" He shouted, making everyone gasp in surprise.

What appeared to be a small red boxcar with a sinister face appeared on the field (500/500).

"Hey! That's a Machine! I thought you played with Toons!"

Patrick suddenly busted out laughing. "What made you think THAT? Just because I play one deck doesn't mean it's my MAIN one! This Machine deck is the main thing hat got me this far! That Toon was just a tester deck! Now where was I...?" He picked a card from his hand. "Now I play Inferno Reckless Summon, letting me summon two more Bokoichi from my deck!"

Two more copies of the boxcar appeared (500/500 X 2).

"Of course, you get the same benefit."

Falco couldn't help but grin widely, Harpie Lady One and Three appearing next to their sister (1,300/1,400 X 2) as their scores all went up to 1,600.

"Now I flip my facedown in attack! Dekoichi the Battle chanted Locomotive!"

With a loud whistle, a rather loud train appeared, bottom fangs poking out from its lips as it's eyes glowing a bright red. It let out a loud whistle and let smoke pour out of it as it looked down satisfied at the Bokoichi (1,400/1,000).

"Now when I flip Summon him, I get to Draw a card, but because I have three Bokoichi, I now to four cards!"

He swiped four cards off his deck and laughed.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The seal spread out the battleground, causing the Harpies to grip their claws in anger.

"Now normally I would be happy to use Dekoichi to destroy one of your Harpies." He said as Dekoichi rose to 1,900. "But why do that when this is more fun? I sacrifice Dekoichi to summon Machine King!

In the place of the Train, a large robot with lights and what not appeared, a large red circle on it's chest as it had muscled arms and red visors for his eyes.

"Now not only does he get the bonus for the Seal, he also gets 100 attack points for every machine on the field, including himself!"

(3,100/2,000).

"Attack Harpie Lady One! Jet Punch Attack!"

The monsters arms lifted up and it's fists shot out, jet engines on the other side.

"Like hell you will! I activate Harpie Lady-Sparrow Formation!"

The Harpies all jumped into the air, their wings spread out as a brown fire covered them, the shape of it a sparrow. It cawed and batted the monster away, knocking the arms back to the owner.

"What was that?" Pat asked.

"It's a handy little trap that can only be activated when I have at least two or more Harpie Ladies on the field. When you try to attack, all damage I take becomes 0! Like a Waboku for Harpies. It was gonna be a bluff, but with that Inferno Reckless Summoning you used, you really helped me out!"

Pat snarled. "Fine, just so you won't think you can get a free shot at my Bokoichi, I play Mass Driver."

A large gun appeared in front of him.

"I'll give up my Bokoichi's to do you 1,200 damage points of damage!!"

The three box cars melted into puddles of light and were sucked into the gun. Suddenly, with three loud bangs, Falco screamed and fell over as three shells rammed into his chest, lowering his life points to 6,800.

"That'll be all."

Falco panted as he drew. "I summon Sonic Shooter!"

Besides the harpies, A man appeared. He had wings on his arms and was a pale blue skin. He looked at the Harpies, then at Machine King, grinning at pat (1,300/400)---(1,600/400).

"And with his effect, I can attack you directly if you have no Spells or Traps! So get him buddy!"

Sonic Shooter started to run, and then suddenly with a sonic boom, he disappeared, leaving trails of fire in his wake.

Pat screamed as he felt the Bird Man's Claws slice his chest, sending him tumbling into the wall of the Seal. He gripped his chest and moaned, falling to 6,700.

Falco and the Harpies all smirked as Sonic Shooter appeared back on Falcos side, his arms crossed.

"Then in case you try anything funny, I'm gonna put this card down and end my turn."

Pat angrily drew a card. "I'll put these two cards down and summon Machine King Prototype!"

What appeared to be an old replicate of Machine king appeared, looking slightly broken and missing a few parts of it's body (1,600/1,500)---(2,200/1,500).

"You!" Pat screamed to his smaller Machine. "Attack Harpie Lady One!"

The monsters Visors glowed red.

"No, I don't think that'll be happening! I activate Icarus Attack!"

Suddenly Sonic Shooter Jumped in front of his monster, taking the blow. He looked back at them and grinned. Suddenly with a quick flap of his wings and a stomp of his foot, he burst into flames. Suddenly with yet another sonic boom, he dashed forward and slammed into the two machines. They stood there, twitching when suddenly they both burst into flames.

"With that card, I can sacrifice a Winged Beast Monster on my side of the field, and two of your cards die right there! And I don't think his friends enjoyed seeing that..."

This was true, as the Harpies Glared at Pat, their talons shining in the light.

"Fine, I'll end."

Falco drew.

"I activate Call of the Haunted!"

The trap lifted, and with it, Machine King.

Falco couldn't help but smirked. "Bad move buddy, you shoulda kept him in the grave where he was nice and safe...I activate Harpie Lady-Phoenix Formation!"

The Harpies shot into the air and morphed into a beautiful blue Phoenix!

"With this card, I can destroy a monster on your side of the field and do damage to you equal to it's current attack! So melt that machine king!"

"No you won't! I activate Rare Metalmorph!"

The Machine kings armor and skin turned to a brilliant Silver (2,800/2,000)---(3,300/2,000).

"Fine! Raise his attack! The more damage the better!"

The Phoenix dived down upon the Machine...

Only to bounce right off and explode back into the three Harpies that made it up tumbled to the ground.

"What? How?!"

"Oh simple, see my Metalmorph trap?" He asked, pointing to the monsters silver skin. "When it's on a Machine, I can negate the effect of one spell that designates it and negate it, meaning I lose jack squat!"

Falco growled. "I'll switch my Harpies into defense and end my turn."

The Harpies all kneeled down, guarding themselves with their claws.

Pat drew. He looked at the other cards in his hand and laughed. "Oh this is gonna be good! I summon Drillago in attack mode!"

A disturbing Machine made entirely out of drills and screws appeared, the drills on it's arms whirring in anticipation (1,600/1,100)---(2,100/1,100). Machine King rose another 100 points.

"Now I activate a very, very powerful spell I had to...well let's just say I had to kill to get this card. I play the spell Dark Fury!"

The spell appeared on the field, showing a Berserk Gorilla and a Pitch Black War Wolf pounding on a Trent.

"With this powerful card, one Dark Monster on my side of the field gains 2,000 attack points!"

"WHAT!??!" Falco and the other screamed. Drillago glowed with an unnatural black light and shot up to 4,100!

"Attack!"

Drillago shot past the Harpies and drove its drills into the young boys chest, making him scream in agony as he fell all the way to 2,700.

"Now Machine King! Attack Harpie Lady Two!"

The Machine armed its arms and shot them, blowing the Harpie into pixels.

"I'm gonna end."

Falco slowly reached for his deck, closing his eyes and hoping for the best. He blinked. "Ha! All right! I play Monster Reborn!"

Sonic Shooter appeared, his arms crossed.

"But he won't be staying, because I sacrifice him to summon Swift Birdman Joe!"

The monster disappeared and in his place was a tall man. He was easily 6 foot and had brightly colored wings on his arms and a crown of feathers around his head. He had long talons like the Harpies and had green feathers covering his chest. He rose his fist up and made a talon, looking at Pat with a sinister grin (2,300/1,500)---(2,600/1,500).

"Ha! You think I care? My Machine King is still stronger! You could destroy my Drillago but next turn he'll--" He stopped when he saw his Rare Metalmorph and Call of the Haunted vanish. Machine King blew into pixels.

"Oh, did I forget to mention? When I sacrifice a wind type monster to summon Swift Birdman Joe, every spell and trap returns to the owners hands! Now Birdman! Show that Drillago how I felt!"

Birdman flew into the Air and dashed at him, He grabbed Drillago by it's front drill and ripped it clean out. Without another blink, he stabbed it into the monsters chest. With a long clang, he blew into a large fireball.

Falco looked at his best monsters and grinned evilly. "Girls...you know what to do."

The harpies screeched and dive bombed the insane little boy, slashing him with their claws as he screamed.

He screamed and fell all the way to 3,000. Grabbing his now bleeding chest as his eyes was wide.

Falco snarled. "Go."

"Little bastard." Pat said, drawing his hand. "I put these cards down and play Card of Sanctity!"

Falco growled as he drew 4 cards, pat drawing 6 cards.

"I play my own Monster Reborn!"

The Machine King appeared one more time.

"Next Mystic Wok to Pad my life points."

The Machine Vanished into the mist, Pat rose to 5,800.

"Then, I'll play Spell Reproduction, I discard these two spells."

He discarded 7 Completed and Machine Duplication.

"And take a Spell back to my hand. And I play it! Monster Reborn on Machine King!"

The King appeared again.

"God I am getting sick of him..."

"Oh? Then how about a little Change in pace? But you gotta wait next time for that...in the mean time, I'll summon Helping Robo for Combat."

A rickety looking machine appeared. This one rode on tank treads and had a hammer for one hand and a...frying pan for the other (1,600/0)---(2,100/0).

"Robo! Attack Harpie Lady One!"

The Robo zoomed over to the Harpie, smashing her with its hammer and shattering it.

"And when he destroys a monster as a result of battle, I get to draw a card." He said and drew. "So long as I put one I don't want on the bottom of my deck." he put Mighty Guard away.

"Now Machine King attacks Swift Birdman Joe!"

The King shot it's rocket powered arms, blowing the Man away and landing on the ground before shattering into pixels.

Falco sighed as he fell to 1,600. "That all?"

"Yeah, go."

Falco drew, looking at his hand. _Nightmare Wheel...this could be useful_ "I'll start by playing three cards facedown and switch my Harpie to defense mode, then I'll summon Flying Kamakire."

The bug appeared, crouching in defense as he buzzed loudly (1,400/900).

"That'll be all."

Pat drew.

"I activate my facedown! Altar for Tribute!"

A large altar appeared around Kamakire and explode into globs of light, all of which were absorbed into Falco he sighed as he rose to 3,000.

"Fine! Time to bring out my favorite Monster!"

The skies above him grew dark.

"I sacrifice Robo to summon Jinzo!!"

The Robo vanished and in it's place the dreaded Trap stopping Cyborg appeared, his iron face tight mask and the fanged grill over his mouth, his green and black robes flowing around him as his eyes glowed even more as the seal appeared don his forehead (2,400/1,500)---(2,900/1,500).

"The reason he's my favorite is because he's the best Machine out there! He's a trap stopper and a one tribute to boot! So 'm gonna enjoy blowing you away with him...Machine King! Attack Harpie Lady Three!"

The king shot it's arms out and blew the monsters away. Suddenly it's arms and joints rusted over, freezing it in place.

"Jinzo! Attack with Cyber Energy Shock!"

The android lifted his arms above his head as a ball of darkness appeared in it. With a valiant groan, he shot it and plowed right into the boy. He didn't scream of budge and as the smoke cleared, he was standing there, smoke rising from his body...

But his Life points didn't fall. In fact, they rose all the way to 4,100.

"Huh?" Pat asked. "How? You couldn't activate any faced owns! Jinzo would have stopped you!"

Falco smirked as he pointed to his card. "That would be a handy little card called Hyper Refresh. I can play it when I have no monsters on my side of the field and your monsters Total combined attack points are higher than my life points. My life points get doubled.

"Fine! You bought yourself a turn! I'll end my turn..."

Falco drew, sweating. "I summon Harpie Girl in defense mode and end."

A young girl appeared on the field, looking like the toddler form of a Harpie Lady, he guarded herself (500/500).

"Awww isn't that cute?" Pat asked, drawing his card. "Jinzo! Blow it away!"

The young girl screamed as she was blown away from the attack of the monster.

"That'll do it for me."

Falco drew, sighing in relief. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

A cage of Swords appeared around Pat and his Machines, freezing them both.

"How Unfortunate..."

"Then I'll put this monster in defense and end my turn."

Pat drew, humming slightly. "I'll equip my Jinzo with Amplifier!"

A helmet appeared on Jinzo's head, causing energy to surge through it.

"Now I can play all the traps I want! But for now, I'm gonna end my turn."

Falco drew. "One more defense will do it for me."

Pat drew. "I'll throw another card down and end my turn."

Falco drew. "One more defense, go."

Pat drew. "Same for me, go."

Falco sighed. "Go..."

The swords around Pat disappeared and he grinned. "Oh will I enjoy this! Machine King! BLast away the first one!"

He shouted his arms out and blew away Falcos Harpie Brother.

"Now Jinzo! Get his other card!"

Falcos Blade Fly blew up.

"I'm gonna end there."

Falco drew. "I have to end..."

Pat drew. "Machine King! Blast it!"

The monster shattered, showing his Flying Kamakire and blowing it away.

A second one appeared in defense.

"Jinzo! Smash it!"

Jinzo blasted it with it's Cyber Energy Shock, blowing it into bug guts.

Falco gulped as he got his card and a second Sonic Shooter appeared (1,300/400).

Pat smirked. "So what are you gonna do now?" He asked. "I have two monsters on my side of the field with 2,900 attack points each and I destroyed all your Harpies. Give it up, you can't win this."

Falco looked at his deck, gulping as he closed his eyes.

_He's right. All my best monsters are gone and nothing I have can beat those things, not together anyway! Things are doomed...I can't win..._

He gasped as the voice of his father echoed in his head. A flash back happened in front of him, showing him at a much younger age with a figure on the other side of him, his field with a Axe Raider combined with a Kunai with Chain

_Listen up Champ! There were plenty of times the odds were against me! But did I give up? No way! That's how I became one of 'da best duelist there are today! More than 'dat, I believe in you boy, you're my son, and I love you. You're gonna be a great duelist one day, but you ain't gonna get 'der by quitting! Now show me you're best!  
_

_He's right!_ Falco screamed in his mind. _My dad was right! I can't give up just because the odds are all against me! I have to fight to the end or die trying! I'll show him!_

_I'll show him what happens.._

_When you mess with a Wheeler!!!_

"MY DRAW!"

He drew his card and his world froze.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa..." He said as he looked around at the new world around him. The same basic thing happened to him the same that had happened to Michael, the world around him went black and white with everything frozen, not a sound was heard.

"Where am I?"

"Where my brothers and I lay."

He yelped and looked around. With a quick turn, he came face to face with a man. He screamed and backed away, seeing the man fully. He was a handsome man with a stern face and royal blue armor, a sword attached to his hip.

"Welcome Falco..."

"Who-Who are you?"

"I am one of the Masters of the Monster Realm, you may call me Critias."

"Critias eh?" He asked and stood up. "No offense, but that sounds like a sports drink."

Critias scowled. "I will let that pass..."

"So what am I doing here?"

"You are here for what your friend Michael was the same, to help destroy the Seal of Orichalcos."

"What? Why me?"

"You're passion for dueling and the fact you shall not surrender, no matter how hopeless the situation is. Besides...your father once fought along side my brother once."

"He did?!" Falco exclaimed, yet shook his head. "How will you help me?"

"Like so." Critias began to chant and held his hands over his chest. A second later he disappeared and the card he had just drawn began to glow.

"Now go young boy! Use your will power and passion to defeat him!"

---------------------------------------------------

The world began to move again as he looked at his hand.

"Will you make your move all ready? I wanna destroy you now!"

"Fine? You want me to hurry up? Fine. I activate Tribute to the Doomed on your Jinzo!"

From the ground several large wrappings appeared, slowly edging to Jinzo...

"I activate Shift! I shift the target to my Machine king!"

The wrappings suddenly shot from Jinzo to the Machine King, wrapping around them. The mighty Machine tried to fight, but he was soon restricted and pulled into the ground.

"You won't kill my Jinzo that easily!"

"Fine." Falco said, shrugging. "Whatever works for you."

He took a card from his hand.

"Behold...the mighty power of...**_THE FANG OF CRITIAS!!!_**"

From the dark skies above came a massive form. The monster exploded through the seal, revealing a massive Dragon with mighty Blue scales. It looked at Pat and roared!

"Whoa!" Everyone screamed.

Falco pointed to his facedown. "Now! Combine with Nightmare Wheel!" He shouted as his trap lifted.

"What? How can you combine a monster with a trap!?"

"Oh, like this! Now combine and form the Doom Nightmare Dragon!"

The two cards combined into one monster. It appeared to be a monster with Pitch Black skin and bones protruding from it's skin, bits and pieces of it's skin missing. What appeared to be the Nightmare Wheel sticking out of it's Chest as it roared in pure anger at Pat (1,600/1,300).

"W-What does that do..?" Pat asked, frightened.

"Nothing yet, but we gotta start somewhere right? Nightmare Dragon! Attack his defense!"

The monster opened it's mouth and shot a plume of black smoke at the card, making Pat's Dark Catapulter shatter into tiny little pixels.

Falco smirked. "I'll end."

Pat drew. "Jinzo! Attack Doom Dragon with Cyber Energy Shock!"

The monster rose it's arms and shot it's beam of darkness, blowing the dragon away. Falco fell to 2,800, but he didn't seem to care. When the smoke cleared, the Nightmare wheel was the only thing left of the monster. Suddenly it rolled forward and jammed itself into Jinzo's Chest. The monster screamed as it held its head in pain.

"What did you do to him!?"

"Oh...nothing. Just when you destroy my Monster, the monster that made him go bye-bye gets a Nightmare token. Don't worry; it's nothing to worry about."

"Fine...go."

Falco drew. "I play Premature Burial!" He shouted as Swift Birdman Joe appeared (2,300/1,500). "That'll do!"

"Fine! Pat drew, looking at it. "Jinzo! Attack his Swift Birdman!"

Jinzo armed his attack, ready for the final charge. Suddenly, the Nightmare Wheel in his chest began to rotate rapidly and soon glowed with a purple light. Jinzo screamed through his grill and suddenly shot a beam at Patrick. Patrick screamed as it struck him, falling to 4,350. More than that, Jinzo slumped over, dropping his energy ball as he fell to 1,450.

"What-What did you do!?" He screamed, outraged.

"Simple, the Nightmare token on your monster is a tricky one. See, when you try to attack with it, the first time it's negated, his attack is cut in half and you lose half of his attack points in life points!"

Pat snarled. "I'll set a card down and end my turn.."

Falco drew. "I activate Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The Typhoon shot forward, blowing Pat's Sakuretsu armor shatter.

"No..."

"Now Swift Birdman! Attack Jinzo!"

The monster dashed forward and sliced Jinzo in the chest. He gave one more groan and exploded.

"Now that he's gone, I'll play my facedown Hysteric Party! I discard this card and now my little friends come back!"

The three Harpies appeared (1,300/1,400 X 3)---(1,600/1,400 X 3)

"Harpies! Finish him off!!"

The Harpies dived down and sliced away.

"NO! No get away! I won't lose! I can't lose!" He screamed as he fell to zero.

"Sorry, you just did..."

"No! No!" He screamed as he looked around at the Seal closing in on him. "I can't! I won't! I can't lose! I CAN"T LOSE!!!" He screamed and merely fell to the ground, his eyes dead.

There was a long pause, followed by a clang as the Shadow Spell Chains exploded. He turned to them. "You guys okay?"

"Y-yeah..." Claire said, standing up and dusting her skirt up.

"What...what was that?" Michael asked, walking over to him.

Falco looked at the Fang of Critias card.

"I think...I found your cards brother..." There was another pause and he sighed. "Guys...I haven't been totally honest. I gotta tell you guys something...my name is Falco Wheeler..."

"...Wheeler? As in..."

"Yep, I'm the son of Joey and Mai Wheeler..."

-----------------------------------------------

**Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: A circle with Runes on it with a fiery Sparrow in the center

**Effect**: You can only be activated when you have at least two face up "Harpie Ladies on your side of the field. For the Rest of this turn, all battle damage you take from your opponent becomes 0.

**Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A second circle with runes on it, a blue Phoenix in the center of it.

**Effect**: This card can only be activated when you have at least one face up "Harpie Lady" on your side of the field. Destroy monsters on your opponents' side of the field equal to the number of Harpie Lady(s) you have on your side of the field and deal damage to your opponents' life equal to the total combined attack of the destroyed monsters. You cannot conduct your battle phase this turn if you use this card.

_Note: "Harpie Lady-Sparrow Formation" And "Harpie Lady-Phoenix formation" Were first used by Mai in the Muli-Part episode "My freaky Valentine" All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Dark Fury**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A berserk Gorilla and Pitch Black War-Wolf mercilessly attacking a Trent.

**Effect**: Increase the attack of one DARK-type monster on your side of the field by 2,000 ATK. After the effect of this card has resolved, remove this card from play. This card cannot be negated by any costs. This card can only be used once per turn.

_Note: "Dark Fury" Was first used in Dueler Kings fan fiction "Yugioh GX30", used with very special permission and offering me to let him use one. This version is a normal spell and not the Dark card he has in his fanfic. All creative credit and extra thanks goes to him._

**The Fang of Critias**

**Type**: Special

**Image**: A dragon with dark blue scales standing in the same wasteland as Eye of Timeaus

**Effect**: This card may combine with a trap card to create a new monster with great power.

_Note: "The Fang of Critias" Was first used by Kaiba in the multipart episode "Deja-Duel" and became a main part of the Doma series. All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Doom Nightmare Dragon**

**Type**: Dragon/Dark/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 1,600/1,300

**Effect**: This card can only be descended by playing "The Fang of Critias" and offering one "Nightmare Wheel". Put a "Nightmare Token" on the monster that destroys this monster as a result of battle. A monster that attacks with a Nightmare Token has its attack negated. Cut the monsters attack in half and deal damage to your opponent's life points equal to half its current attack points.

Well, we learn a little about Falcos Past! In the next chapter, Claire gets lost on the way to her next class and finds herself in a duel with a man who seems eerily familiar...find out next time in "Neo Space!"


	14. Neo Space

_Okay, this Disclaimer is going to cover the rest of the chapters. I do not own YGO in any Way, shape or form. I do not own cards in here unless they are of my own design, if you see any anime chatachters (And you will) I do not own them. There._

"Hey dude?" Asked a cloaked figure over the phone as he sat on the Academy roof. "Why do I have to do this again?"

"Because." Pegasus's voice came from the other end. "If I know the evil ones plan, then I can tell he will go after the girl, and frankly at this point she needs a confidence boost. I want you to find her somehow and challenge her to a duel."

"Uh...no offense...but I don't get it. She seems good and she all ready beat a member of the Seals without any help, so why now?"

"Because she will not be going against her own enemy, she will be fighting someone, and this person has a being of true power in this deck."

"So...what?"

Pegasus sighed. "I want you to find her and duel her, help her think! Help her think her moves out before she does anything reckless! Like you do"

"Okay! I get it!"

"Good, now go!"

The phone hung up.

The man scoffed and put the phone away, then a happy chuckle was heard from the hood. "Okay! This is gonna be fun!" With that, he jumped off the roof and dashed into the school.

------------------------------------------------

"Okay, so let me get this straight. You're mother and father are THE Mai and Joey Wheeler?"

"Yep, they taught me everything I know."

"Then...why not use you're dad's deck? Why go for Harpies?"

Falco chuckled. "Two reasons for that: One, Harpies were always a little more effective with the right combos. Two: My dad was attached to his deck, he was only able to give up a few cards like Skull Dice and Hyper Refresh." He shook his head. "I still get flashbacks of my duels with my dad, I would always lose everytime I made a new deck. One day when I threw away my latest deck my mom came in and hugged me, saying I couldn't give up just because of a few losses. Then she handed me a deck, winked and said "Make you're mom proud." Then she left." he laughed. "I totally schooled him the next time I dueled."

"Wow, that explains one thing..." Marie said.

There was another short silence as Michael and Falco fished through their Decks. Michael pulled out the Eye of Timaeus and Falco pulled out the Fang of Critias.

"Critias said that his brother fought with my dad...and I somehow doubt that meant Timaeus."

"So there's one more of these things?" Claire asked.

"I suppose..." Falco muttered.

"I hope he's as cool as those two." Marie said, leaning back. "it's cool seeing those guys in action!"

Michael sighed. "These guys aren't just playing cards, these guys are something...more."

"Like how?" She asked.

"I don't know. But when I got Timaeus, the world just...froze, then he came in a human form and said he would help me beat the Seal of Orichalcos."

"Huh, same for me and Critias."

There was a short silence.

"If we're gonna beat these guys, then we're gonna need these guys to do it."

Everyone nodded, when Claire suddenly yawned. "I'm tired, it's late, we should go to bed now."

They all looked up the clock,s eeing as it was 9:27.

"Yeah, good idea." Michael said and yawned. "I'm bushed." He walked over to his door and threw it open. "Now all of ya'll get the hell out of my room."

They all walked out, but not before Claire gave him another hug. "See ya tomorrow Mikey."

"Later guys."

With that, he closed his door and slumber soon overtook them all back in their dorms.

----------------------------------------------------------

"God I hate alarm clocks..." Claire mumbled and grabbed her alarm clock, throwing it against her wall. "Sleep good..." she turned over and cuddled into her covers more, snoring softly as the buzzing continued to buzz, more softly and muffled mind you, but still buzzing. She mumbled a few times in her sleep, but soon seconds turned to minutes and minutes turned to hours. Soon, she woke up and looked around. "Where's my clock..."

She walked over to her clock and turned it around, a squeek of terror escaping her throat.

"11:53!? I'm WAY late!"

With speed that could easily match that of Destiny Hero Dash Guy, she zippled around her dorm, gathering her things and shot out the door.

----------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, looks like it's all going like I wanted to." Said the cloaked man as he stood in one of the rooms. "Now all I gotta do it wait..."

He looked at the top of his deck, smiling. "Ready to go again guys?"

A small squeek echoed in his head and he nodded.

"I figured as much."

-----------------------------------------------------------

"Oh come on!" She shouted as she jogged in place, looking at the fork in the road and she looked left, then right, then left again. "I know this is a shortcut, but which way!?" She sighed and growled, dashing right as she looked at the first classroom she could find. Cautiously, she opened the door and looked in it. "Hello?" He asked and walked in. "Dammit...wrong room."

As soon as she turned around, she gasped as she saw a man in a black cloak standing there, saying nothing as he took a step closer to her. She snarled and stood her ground, looking up at him. "Who are you?" She demanded.

"I am...you're worst nightmare."

She took a small step back and gulped.

Suddenly, the man laughed and his voice changed to that of much kindness. "I'm sorry, I just couldn't resist!"

She blinked, not expecting that.

"But I'm gonna keep who I am a secret for now, but I will tell you this: I was sent to duel you under direct orders from Pegasus himself."

She relaxed at that and sighed, nodding. "Okay, that's good Pegasus is a friend." She looked at him. "So why do you have to duel me?"

"Because he said he wanted me to duel you so you could think about your moves."

"My moves? What's wrong with your moves?"

"Nothing at all, but he wants you to do this. He's worried that one day you're gonan be in a Seal duel and gonna do something reckless that could lead you to losing."

"Oh please? When have I ever done anything reckless?"

"Like now, when you wound up in the wrong classroom because you were in a rush."

"...Shut up."

He chuckled and lifted his duel disk. "So what do you say?"

She shrugged. "Sure, what have I got to lose?"

Their disks activated and they both rose to 8,000.

"Ladies first." He said polietly.

Claire drew. "I set a card facedown and put a monster in defense. Go!"

The man drew, looking at his hand. "Well Claire, I think it's time to summon a monster who's an old friend and helped me a lot in the past!"

He slapped a card on his duel disk.

"I summon Neo Spacian-Air Hummingbird!"

In a flash of light, a tall man appeared. He indeed looked like a man in a red feathered suit with a long beak with wings on the sides of his arms. He opened his arms and grinned (800/600).

"Now for his effect! Hummingbird! Go!"

Air Hummingbird shot into the air and looked down at Claire. She gasped as the cards in her hand changed into massive flowers. Hummingbird shot down to the flowers and stuck his beak in them, taking out and going to the next flower. He eventually stopped and jumped back to the mans side, smiling.

"He has a very handy little effect, I gain 500 life points for each card in your hand. And I can see four right there!"

He laughed as he rose to 10,000.

"Then for Reinsurance, I'll put two cards down and end my turn."

Claire drew her card, looking at her hand. "I sacrifice my Absorbing Kid from the Sky to summon Airknight Parshath!"

The Centaurian warrior appeared, holding her sword up (1,900/1,500).

Hummingbird gulped.

"Attack!"

The monster dashed forward and stabbed the Winged-Beast, making him squak and explode.

The man merely sighed as he fell to 8,900.

"In response to my friends destruction, I activate this! Hero Signal!"

On the ceiling came a large fancy H. From the signal a figure jumped down, showing a man with large bulky arms and legs and a red face. He growled and kneeled down, crossing his arms in front of him (800/2,000).

"And I think I'll bring out Elemental Hero Clayman to play!"

Claire blinked, looking at her hand. "Fine, because of my Airknights effect, I can draw a card." She drew a card. "Then I'll put one more facedown will do it for me."

The man drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Burstinatrix in attack mode!"

in a burst of fire and smoke, the famed warrior of fire appeared, holding fireballs in her hand (1,200/900).

"Now I equip her with a handy little spell card, Elemental Sword!"

In the hands of the hero appeared a bright white sword, the blade pulsed and changed to red. She grinned.

"What does that do?"

"Well it's firist effect is it can only be equipped to a warrior type monster. Second, when it battles with a monster that's not the equipped monsters element, which happens to be fire, she gains 800 attack points!"

Claire paled.

"Now Burstinatrix! Attack!"

The female monster jumped into the air and made a downword slice. Airknight moaned and exploded into tiny pixels, dropping Claire to 7,900.

"That ends my turn."

Claire drew her hand. _So he wants me to think aboutn it does he? Fine, I can think. Most of the monsters in my deck are lights and so far I don't think I've got any Fairies that are fire types, so I don't have any monsters with 2,000 more attack,so I can't do anything just yet._ "I'll set a monster in defense and end my turn."

The man drew a card. "I summon Elemental Hero Avian in attack mode!"

Beside the Fire Warrior came the famous Wind Elemental Hero Warrior, his crown of spikes on his head and the claw over his right hand (1,000/1,000).

"Burstinatrix! Attack her defense!"

The monster jumped forward and sliced the Skelental into tiny pieces, Claire drew a card.

"Now Avian!"

Avian jumped into the air and spread his wings open. Suddenly quills and feathers shot down on her, digging into her skin as she gasped in pain, falling to 6,900.

The man smiled slightly. "I'll end my turn."

Claire drew, looking around. "Okay! You wanna play? Let's play! I activate the spell card Polymerization! Arise St. Joan!"

Marie the Fallen One appeared, standing beside The Forgiving Maiden and swirled into the portal. The Armor wearing Angel arose (2,800/2,000).

"Attack Burstinatrix!"

The monster dashed forward and sliced the woman. She screamed before exploding into little pixels.

The man fell to 8,100.

"I'll end my turn."

He drew. A smile crossed his lips.

"I play Pot of Greed Spell card!" he drew twice. "Then I sacirifce Avian and Clayman to summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

The two monsters disappeared and in it's place was a mightier monster. It was a tall man with a silver jumpsuit, red lines moving from his arms and legs with a blue orb in his chest. He had a large horn like protrusion sticking from his head and emtpy green eyes (2,500/2,000)

"I activate Common Soul!"

The spell appeared on the field.

"Now I select a monster on the field, like Neos, now I can summon a Neo Spacian from my hand! So come on out Neo Spacian Flare Scarab!"

Another Humanoid Alien appeared, this one with a hard carapice and a split horn on his head and two sharp claws. He held them up and grunted (500/400).

"Now for his effect, for every spell or trap on your side of the field, which in your case is two, he gets 400 attack for every one."

Flame appeared over the scarab (500/400)---(1,300/400).

"And because of Common Soul, Neos gets the same amount!"

Neos glowed for a moment (2,500/2,000)---(3,800/2,000).

"Ah crap..."

"But rather than do that, I'm thinking more Long term...You two! Form and make Elemental Hero Flame Neos!"

The Two Warriors jumped into the air, joining together into one mass, when it appeared once more, a new monster was seen. At first glance Claire could have said it was Neos, but it wasn't, it had red armor like a beetles and a had fire flaring about it's form (2,500/2,000).

"Why did you do that? Neos was strong enough before!" Claire asked, confused.

The man merely stood there. "Where as Flare Scarad it's limitations on your side, Flame Neos is more...open to his surroundings, meaning he gets his powers from both sides of the field!"

The mans and Claires facedowns glowed a bright light, flowing into Flare Neos (3,700/2,000).

"Then for some more power, I'll put a card down."

The fire around Flame Neos intensed (4,100/2,000).

"Attack her!"

Neos jumped into the air and did a flip. He landed right in front of St. Joan and put both his hands on her stomach. With a flex of his muscles, the fire surrounded her and she was incinterated into ashes.

Claire gulped as she fell to 5,600, but she shook her head.

"I activate Numinous healer!" She shouted.

The healing angel appeared descended from the sky and appeared next to Claire, she stroked her face and Claire rose to 6,600.

The man sighed. "Good enough. Dude, I'll see you later. I'll end my turn."

With one quick nod, Flame Neos Vanished into particles.

Claire blinked. "What was that?"

"When a Neo Spacian and Neos fuse into their resulting fusion, the fusion is sent to the back to the fusion deck at the end of my turn."

Claire grinned as she drew, her life points rising to 6,800. "You just keep leaving yourself defense, I'm not gonna complain. I summon Hysteric Fairy in attack mode!"

The Business fairy appeared, adjusting her glasses (1,800/800).

"Attack!"

The monster adjusted her glasses, which shot out a beam of light at the man.

"Chain your attack with Sakuretsu Armor, then chain that with Emergency Provisions."

Armor covered the man and when the beam hit it, it exploded, sending spikes at her and making her explode as a large mouth appeared and bit the card in half, rising the man higher to 9,100.

"See? Reckless, you know I have two facedowns yet you attacked me. You have to THINK things over to be sucessful."

She blushed and looked away. "Fine, just go."

The boy drew. "I summon Elemental Hero Bubbleman."

In front of him came the Water Warrior, his cape fluttering in the nonexistant wind as he grinned (800/1,200).

"See? My field is empty and my hand is barren, now I get to draw twice." he drew two times. He smiled. "I equip Bubbleman with Bubble Blaster!"

A rather large bazooka appeare din his hands, he quickly aimed it at Claire (800/1,200)---(1,600/1,200).

"Attack! Bombarding Bubble Barage!"

Bubbleman pulled the trigger and shot a cannon ball sized ball of water at her, sending her tumbling back into the wall, falling to 5,200.

"That will be all."

Claire drew, rising to 5,400, looking at her hand. _Let's see, while that thing is on him that's gonna save him from an attack...I gotta start thinking here._ she looked at the cards in her hand, an idea started to form...

"I set a card facedown and put a monster in defense, that'll do it for me."

The man drew, humming behind his cloak. "Bubbleman! Attack!"

The monster armed his weapon and shot it's ammo out, striking Claires Kelbek, it merely fizzled out and Bubbleman disappeared, his weapon falling to the ground and shattering.

"Ha! Now who's being Reckless?" She asked, smiling.

The man shrugged and slipped a card into his disk. He waved for Claire to go.

Claire drew, he life points reading 5,600. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

They both drew a full hand.

_YES!_

"I activate my facedown, Celestial Transformation! With this, I can now Special summon a Fairy from my hand so long as I cut it's stats in half!"

Keldo appeared on the field, it's eyes emotionless as it stare at the man (600/1,600).

"Now I sacrfice Kelbek and Keldo to summon Guardian Angel Joan!"

Guardian Angel Joan appeared in place of the two monsters, her wings spread out (2,800/2,000).

"Attack his defense!"

Joan shot her holy beam of light and struck the mans Bubbleman. He popped and shattered, Claire rose to 6,400.

"That's all!"

The man drew and looked at his hand, smiling slightly. "I activate Dark Factory of Mass Production!"

The spell appeared and he took two cards from his grave, adding them to his hand. "Now I play Monster Reincarnation!"

He discarded his newly recovered Burstinatrix, he slipped her into the grave and took his Bubbleman back.

"Now Polymerization!"

Avian, Bubbleman, and Sparkman appeared behind the boy, the Polymerization Portal between them.

"Now Combine and make Elemental Hero Tempest!"

From the Portal came a man, he was tall with a visor over his eyes and green fur rising from his chest, a gun on his arm (2,800/2,800).

"And I think it's time you met another Neo Spacian Friend of Mine! I summon Neo Spacian Glow Moss in attack mode!"

The result of the monster summining was Anticlimatic, he was merely a short man with dark holes for eyes and bright blue glowing skin (300/900).

Claire blinked, but didn't think for a second this thing was as cute as it let on.

"Now to activate his effect! But first, I'll put two cards down."

He did so.

"Now for his effect! Glow Moss! Attack!"

Glow moss produced a Spear in his hand and aimed it at Claire.

"Now!"

He quickly dropped the Spear and held his hands over, in them a Green, yellow and purple orb appeared.

"Now then, you draw one card from your deck and whatever you draw, one of three things will happen."

Claire drew a card, a light began to shift through the orbs Glow Moss was holding. Finally it stopped on Green.

"Perfect! A spell card! Now Glow Moss can attack you directly!"

He picked the spear up again and threw it, hitting Claire in the chest, but she didn't show any pain, falling to 6,100.

"Now then, because I don't trust your Joan and I can't beat you...yet. I'll end my turn."

Claire drew.

"I activate my Trap! Hero Call!"

He took his deck out.

"Now I get to take any card I want and put it on the top of my deck."

Claire gulped and looked at her hand. "I equip Joan with Cestus of Dagla!"

The twin blades appeared in her hand, grinning slightly.

"Attack Tempest!"

Joan jumped to Tempest, ready to slice him.

"I activate my monsters effect! My destroying a card on my side of the field." His other facedown shattered. "I can save him in a battle!"

Tempest shot his hand out and grabbed her other hand, fighting to keep it away as Joan used to her other hand to slice the heros chest. He moaned in pain and pushed her away, yet he did not shatter like his partners, yet the man did fall to 8,600 and Claire did rise to 6,800.

"Oh, and the trap I used to save my monster? A card called Hero Medal, when it's destroyed it goes back into my deck and I get to draw a card." he drew his card _Welcome back Neos._

Claire nodded. "I'll put a card down and end my turn."

The man drew. "I activate De-fusion!"

Tempest exploded into Pixels and with it came Avian, Bubbleman and Sparkman (1,000/1,000) (800/1,200) (1,600/1,400).

"Now I Sacrifice Avian and Bubbleman to summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

Neo apepared once more, cracking his knuckles, Glow Moss looked at him, who looked back and they nodded to each other, turning back to Claire.

"Now Combine! Form Elemental Hero Glow Neos!"

The two monsters jumped into the air and once again fused. This time Neos landed back on the field, now donning brightly glowing armor on his joints and over his eyes (2,500/2,000).

"Now I play the field spell Neo Space!"

The area around them turned into a managre of wild colors flying about them. Glow Neos put his hands on his hips and grunted, flexing his muscles (2,500/2,000)---(3,000/2,000).

"Now for Glow Neos effect, I can automatically destroy one card on the field, if I destroy a monster, I have to end my turn right now. If I destroy a trap, I have to switch Neos to defense, if I destroy a Spell he can attack directly! So destroy Cestus of Dagla!"

Neos lifted his arm and shot a beam of pure light, destroying the equip and lowering Joan to her original status.

"Now attack directly!"

Neos armed his weapon once more, shooting a beam. It passed right through Joan, who gasped in Pain and hit Claire. She screamed slightly and dropped to her knees, holding her now smoking chest as she fell to 3,800.

The man sighed. "I end my turn."

Claire drew and looked up, shocked to see Glow Neos still on the field.

"What's the deal? I thought you said any monster that's fused with Neos goes back to the fusion deck!"

"Not with Neo Space on the field, now Neos and his fusions gain 500 attack points and they stay on the field till it's destroyed!"

Claire gulped and looked at her hand. _Okay, time to think, that thing can Attack me everytime he destroys a Spell, so I shouldn't start playing any continous spells, however, if he destroys a monster his battle phase ends and if he destroys a trap he'll switch to defense, which would make it easier to deal with then. _"I'll put a facedown and switch Joan to defense, That'll be all."

The boy drew. _I can't risk losing Neos if I just destroy a trap or a monster_. "Neos! Attack Joan!"

The monster aimed it's attack and destroyed Joan.

"Now Sparkman! Attack directly!"

Sparkman charged a ball of lightning in his hand and shot it forward, plowing into Claire and she screamed slightly, grasping her chest as she fell to 2,200.

She pressed her button. "Activate my Second Numinous Healer, I get 1000 life points and because there's another in my grave, I get an extra 500 life points.

She sighed in reliefe as she rose to 3,700 again.

The man grumbled. "Go..."

Claire drew, her life points now 3,900. "YES! I play Heavy Storm!"

The mighty gust of winds shot through the area. They broke through the colors of Neo Space and exploded into pixels, which exploded into smaller ones until they finally destroyed.

Neos sagged slighty (3,000/2,000)---(2,500/2,000).

"Now I summon Zolga!"

The cloaked Fairy appeared (1,700/1,200).

"Attack Sparkman!"

The monster shot it's beam from it's eye, striking Sparkman and exploded, the man falling to 8,500.

"I'll end my turn." She said with a triumphant grin as Glow Neos Vanished.

The man drew. A short pause. "Sorry Claire, but I gotta finish this now."

"How?"

he flipped the card he had just drew, Miracle Fusion.

She paled.

He slapped the card on his disk.

"Now! Fuse my Monsters! EARTH!"

Clayman appeared behind him.

"FIRE!"

Burstinatrix appeared next to Clayman.

"WIND!"

Avian appeared beside them.

"WATER!"

Bubbleman appeared beside the others. They all glowed their respective colors and flew into one mighty golden orb It slowly began to take shape...

"Make the Ultimate Elemental Hero! Elemental hero Electrum!"

The result of the fusion was awesome. It was a man wearing pure gold armor and solid blue eyes, muscles mulging out of his suit as he roared (2,900/2,500).

"Now, meet my best monster! His first effect? Every card removed from the game is sent back to the owners deck."

Four balls of light shined from his removed from play slot and appeared back in his deck.

"Second, he's counted as an Earth, Fire, Wind and Water type monster and gains 300 attack points for each type of that on the field! And your Zolga is a Earth type!"

Electrum rose to 3,200.

"Attack!"

Electrum gathered a ball of light in his hand and shot it at Zolga, causing it to violently explode as Claire fell to 2,400.

He smiled and looked down. "Go."

Claire closed her eyes and drew. "Okay...don't do anything reckless, I have to do this just right." She opened her eyes. "I play Pot of Greed!" She drew twice. "Okay..I have Magic Shard Evacuation, A second Absorbing Kid from the Sky and Soul Release..." She looked down, then looked up. "Wait.." _OKay, nothing reckless, just think about this._ A quick thought shot through her head. "That's it...I play Magic Shard Evacuation!"

She discarded Absorbing Kid and Soul Release. "And Take back Card of Sanctity!"

They both once again drew a full hand. She gasped and looked at her hand.

"Didn't get anything good?" The man asked.

"Oh no...something very good...I play Fusion Recovery! I take back Polyermization and Forgiving Maiden!"

She took the two cards back.

"Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back St. Joan!"

The Armor Weilding fairy appeared, looking rather calm staring down the golden Hero (2,800/2,000).

"Then I play Martyrs Blessing and give up Joan for Guardian Angel!"

Guardian Angel apepared once more (2,800/2,000).

"Now I play Premature Burial to bring back St. Joan!"

She fell to 1,800 but Joan appeared again.

"Now...Polymerization!"

The Two joans looked at each other, nodded and jumped into the air into the Poly Portal..."

"And Make Guardian Angel Knight!"

The result was the two Joans combined. Two large angels wings sprouted from the glourious golden armor while she wore a full helmet to block her head, holding duel swords in both her hands (3,800/3,200).

"Whoa..." The man muttered and took a step back.

"AttackElectrum with Holy Sword Swipe!"

The monster jumped forward and pierced the monster with it's swords, exploding. The man fell to 7,600.

"Now for my monsters effect, one of three things will happen, one is I gain half the destroyed monsters attack in life points, another is deal you the same amount in damage, the third is I discard a card and draw a card, so I'll deal you damage!"

Knight dropped in front of him and sliced him with the sword. He screamed and fell back, falling to 6,150.

"That's all."

He drew, panting. "I'll put...a monster facedown...and a card down...go."

Claire drew. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!"

A young girl with broze armor and two sickles on her shoulders appeared (1,800/1,500).

"Knight! Attack his defense!"

The monster sliped her sword, revealing a robotic dog before exploding into pixels.

"That...was my Wroughtweiler, with his effect, I can take a Polymerization and a E-hero from my grave to my hand."

He swiped a Polymerization and Sparkman.

_I got this all cleaned out..." _ He thought as he looked at his hand, two polymerizations, Sparkman, Avian, Buristinatrix, H-Heated Heart, and Wildheart. _I'll make Wingman First, then use my other Polyermization to make Shining Flare Wingman, he'll have 3,700, then I'll use H-heated Heart to give him 500 more attack and attack her knight! I'll win!_

"Now I'lluse my effect to deal you damage!"

Knight slashed him again, dropping him to 5,750.

"Now Dunames!"

Dunames Conjured a spell and blasted him with it, falling to 3,950.

"I'll...still live!"

"No, you won't."

She threw one of the last cards in her hand on the field, causing the man to gasp.

De-Fusion.

St. Joan and Guardian Angel Joan appeared once more, holding their attacks up.

"Finish him off!"

The monsters shot their beams at him, making him scream and fly against the wall, moaning as he fell to 0.

She blinked as the images disappeared, then laughed. "Yeah! I won!"

The man laughed and jumped to his feet. "Yeah you did! I should have know better!"

She smiled and nodded. "So I did good?"

He put a hand on her shoulder. "Very good, you thought your moves out and didn't do anything reckless."

She giggled. "Thanks!"

He smiled. "Now get off to Class before you're really late."

She nodded and ran to the door, turning back. "One more thing, who are you?"

He smiled and pulled his hood back, showing a hadnsome man with brown hair that reached down to his eyes and piercing brown eyes.

She immediatyl recognized him, though he was a bit older.

"You're-"

"Now now, get to class."

Shocked, she nodded and left the room.

The man pulled his cell phone out and smiled. "Boss? Mission Accomplished."

"Excellent Work! How did she do?"

"Excellent, she won."

Pegasus laughed. "Then you taught her well, she had to have been good in order to beat the Legendary Jaden Yuki."

Jaden grinned and laughed. "Thanks, you ever need a call? Just give me a ring." With that,m he hung up and disappeared.

----------------------------------------------------

**Elemental Sword**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image**: Sparkman holding up a glowing white sword.

**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to a Warrior-type monster. When the monster battles with a monster that is not it's own element, increase the equipped monsters ATK by 800.

**Hero Call**

**Type**: Trap  
**Image**: A glowing Beam of Energy shooting up from between two buildings

**Effect**: Select one card from your deck and put it on top of your deck

_Note: Elemental Sword and Hero Call were first used by Jaden in the Anime Episode "Duelfellas". All Cretive Creidt goes to the writiers of the episode_

**Hero Medal**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: A glowing medal on a commanders chest.

**Effect**: When this card would be destroyed, return it back to your deck. When this happens, draw one card from your deck

_Note: Hero Medal Will be used in a future episode of Yugioh GX by Jaden in the second season_

_Note: Neo Spacian Air Humming Bird, Neo Spacian Glow Moss and Elemental Hero Glow Neos are real cards that will be in the next pack Strike of Neos._

**Guardian Angel Knight**

**Type**: Fairy/Light/Fusion/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 3,800/3,200.

**Stars**: 9

Guardian Angel Joan + St. Joan

This card can only be fusion summoned by the above monsters. When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle, activate one of the following effects

-Increase your life points equal to half the destroyed monsters attack points.

-Deal Damage to your opponents life points equal to half the destroys monsters attack points

-Discard one card in your hand and draw one card from your deck.

With all that said and done we tune in with the Pegasus, Jake and Alison! When a Seal Duelist comes and kinaps the kids, Pegasus decides to take things into his own hands! Will Pegasus succed or will We lose the three most helpfuls links to the Seal of Orichalcos? Find out next time in "Toon World!"


	15. Toon World

Pegasus smiled in pride as he clicked his phone shut, sitting in his make-shift chair as he looked over at Alison and Jake.

"So?" Alison asked, leaning back. "Did she do it?"

He nodded and smiled. "She succeeded; she thought her moves out and will be able to deal with the next Seal duelist next time."

Jake looked up from his guitar. "So we got this much, Michael has Timaeus and Falco has Critias, so that should mean one more Dragon to go and we have ourselves a good fire power against the Seal."

He nodded and looked about the little make shift headquarters they had, basically a cave with a few chairs made from branches, courtesy of Alison and a table for the base of attack. Currently, they were clueless as to what to do next, so figured to just lay about and wait for something to happen.

"Man I'm bored." Alison whined as she slumped in the chair.

"Work on your deck, we cannot risk losing at a time like this." Pegasus said, looking out of the cave.

There was a pause and suddenly a small rumble. Jake and Pegasus turned to Alison, who blushed and giggled slightly. "Sorry...guess I'm kind of hungry."

Pegasus smiled. "Jakey-boy, watch the place while I go see if the trap caught anything for us to eat." With that, he walked out.

When he was out of view, Jake groaned and said "I hate it when he calls me that..."

Alison rolled her eyes. "I think it's cute!"

"You think everything's cute..."

"Shut up."

"Make M--"

Before he could finish his sentence, the chair Pegasus was previously seated on exploded in a ball of flame.

They both screamed and jumped back as a dark shape jumped from the flames; it looked up at them and grinned...

--------------------------------------------------

Pegasus hummed as he walked over to a tree. With a quick knock on one, a net fell down. The contents were quite strange, a large monkey with a duel disk. It hooted loudly and struggled in the tanglement in it was in.

"Oh Wheeler! I'm sorry." He snapped it off and he fell to the ground. The monkey, now known as Wheeler, jumped to his feet and screeched.

"I said I was sorry! It's not my fault you seem to get stuck in there every hour."

He beat his chest and turned away, then turned back around and scratched the back of his head, waving slightly with a goofy grin on his face and Pegasus smiled.

"Excellent! Also, have you by any chance seen any food lying about?"

The monkey hooted and jumped into the tree. A bunch of bananas fell into the king of games outstretched arms. "Thanks Wheely-Boy!"

A loud scream echoed through the woods, Pegasus turned around and gasped.

"That sounded like Alison!"

Dropping the bananas, he dashed to his cave.

----------------------------------------------------

"Oh my..."

The cave was a ruined as a cave could get. All the stuff they had previously made had been burned to ashes and scorch marks could be seen on the walls.

"Alison! Jake!"

He ran into the cave and looked about.

"Hello..." He said, kneeling down and grabbing a small yellow piece of paper. He opened it and read it.

_Game Creator,_

_I have you're two followers with me, if you wish to see them again meet me in the abandoned dorm on the other side of the woods, if I do not see you within the next hour I will personally kill them._

_Sythe._

"Sythe..." He looked at his watch, reading 12:00. "Gotta save them..."

Without another word, he dashed out of the cave to the dorm.

-----------------------------------------------------

The Abandoned dorm...

One of the most mysterious places on the entire island, rumors and ghost stories rising from it.

Yet it raises a few question...

Are they myth? Or are they real?

Everyone who went there knew of the disappearance of Atticus Rhodes, a Obelisk blue students and one of the best out there, among dozens of others.

Rumor has it a hired assassin tried to destroy Jaden Yuki in this very area, using 'shadow magic'. Yet Jaden won and the man was never seen again...

Pegasus walked through out the hallowed halls of the building, his eyes darting back and forth now and again to catch any movement. Finally after a few minutes of walking, he came across a stairway heading down. He walked down and came upon a large room, showing the etchings of the...

"...Millennium Items?" Pegasus gasped.

"The one and only!" Came a raspy voice in the room.

He darted around to where the voice came from. Behind him was a large man, with such pale skin he seemed to glow in the darkness and a white suit the kind gangsters from the 30's would wear with long boney fingers. Behind him were Jake and Alison dangling from ropes over what appeared to be a pit, their mouths gagged as he moaned behind the gags.

"Pray tell what you want with my students?" He asked calmly as he turned to him.

The man chuckled and took a few steps back. "Simple, to get you here."

"And you want me here why?"

"Why!? Because you leak out too much information and my boss wanted me to find you and destroy you!" He reached into his pocket and pulled out a solid gold watch, he flipped it open and looked at it, closed it and stored it back in. "And seeing as you have 15 minutes to spare, let's duel."

Pegasus scowled and glared at him. "And if I refuse?"

The man snapped his fingers and from the ground behind him came several rows of spikes right below Alison and Jake.

"Then you're 'students' find out how a shish-ka-bob feels..."

Pegasus looked at them, then at the spikes, then at the man, glaring as he lifted his duel disk, the lights shining and activating.

The man grinned and did the same.

"Oh, and before I forget, mind if I ask you your name gent?" Pegasus asked, acting like a gentleman.

He grinned as he drew five cards. "Call me Sythe..."

Pegasus glared for a second, when a big grin crossed his face as he drew his cards. "Well then Sythy-boy, lets get to it shall we?" He asked happily.

Sythe blinked and drew his card. "Indeed we shall. I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The Seal passed over the field, yet the smile on Pegasus's face didn't waver.

"Now I summon a monster in defense and put a card facedown, that'll be all."

Pegasus smiled and drew. "Get ready to face a world of Toons!"

"You think I'm scared of Toon World!? Bring it on!"

_Especially when my Facedown is Dust Tornado..._

"Oh, I'm not going to play Toon World, see, there's another Toon area in the Duel Monsters, one where Toons reign! Now I play...Toon Kingdom!"

A large pop-up book appeared over the field, but instead of the Manga Ryu-Ran, it had a king. It popped open and instead of the world, came a large castle where Toon Monsters could be seen bouncing around happily in the windows while flames lit the interior.

"To play this, I can to discard the top five cards of my deck to remove from play." He swiped five cards and put them in the special slot. "But now this card is continued as Toon World...among other things."

"Well sorry to disappoint you, but I activate my facedown, Dust Tornado!"

The trap lifted and a tornado appeared.

Pegasus smiled and slipped a new card into his disk. The Seal around them pulsed for a second and suddenly the Tornado died, the Toon Kingdom didn't even waver under the strength of the wind.

"What? How did you do that!?" Sythe screamed.

Pegasus lifted a spell from his hand, showing a Unknown Spell card with a green line going through it and going into what appeared to a Toll Spell Card.

"Simple, a quick play spell known as Spell Displacement. On the turn this card is played, I select a face up Spell card on your side of the field, and one on my side, now while your spell is on the field, one of it's effects becomes part of my spells effects, so I'm using the Seal of Orichalcos's effect of not being able to leave the field, so my Toon Kingdom can't do the same!"

Pegasus shrugged once more and looked at his hand. "None the Less, I summon Toon Goblin Attack Force in attack mode, naturally."

In front of him came a gang of green skinned goblins, all of which were carrying spiked clubs and toothy grins (2,300/0). One of them spun around and whacked one in the head with it's clubs, causing him to growl in pain and smack him with his own. The lone one growled and knocked both their heads together until finally they all calmed down, eye's shifting back and forth.

"But since I'm now allowed to attack with them, I'll merely have to put it to an end there."

Sythe drew a card, looking at his hand. "I flip Pyramid Turtle in attack mode!"

From the facedown card came a massive turtle with, as the name suggested, had a large pyramid on it's back (1,200/1,400)---(1,700/1,400).

"Zombie Eh?" Pegasus said as he watched the monster materialize. "I should have figured someone like you would play them."

Sythe grinned as he shrugged. "I do play with Zombies, but they're only a small part of my deck. Turtle! Attack His Goblins!"

The turtle stomped over to the monsters, charging up an attack.

The Goblins responded by screaming and jumped onto the Turtles back. It moaned in confusion as it turned around, watching helplessly as the goblins slammed their clubs into the monster. A second later he screamed and exploded into dust and rocks. When the dust cleared, one of them was standing on the pile with a flag, shaking his fists. The other one tackled him into the ground, the lone one, not wanting to feel left out jumped on them, fighting. After a few minutes, the three of them were knocked out and laid on the ground, spirals in their eyes.

Sythe fell to 7,400 as Pegasus laughed. "Oh I never get tired of those little nut cases." He said.

"Yeah, yeah, hi-freaking-larious, but because of my Turtles effect, I can search my deck for a monster with 2,000 or less attack, so how about...Pharaohs Protector!"

Where the Turtle was just standing came a skeletal man with wrinkled body parts, holding up a staff topped with a blade (900/0)---(1,400/0).

"Now because your goblins switch into defense position when they attack, they should be easy pickings! Attack with Staff of the Pharaoh!"

The monster jumped into the air and slammed its staff in-between the goblins, causing a rather powerful explosion to happen. The goblins screamed. As the smoke cleared, they were seen covered from head to toe in soot; they blinked and shook themselves clean, laughing at the Servant.

"What!? But you had no faced owns! And you're Goblins don't even have a defense score! How could it possibly survive!?"

Pegasus pointed upward, showing his Toon Kingdom. "Sorry to disappoint you Sythy-boy, but my Kingdom is doing a lot more than just be a decoration, if I discard a card from the top of my deck." He held up his Toon Alligator. "Then my Toon isn't destroyed in battle!"

Sythe snarled and looked at his hand. "Fine, I'll put a card facedown and end my turn."

Pegasus drew. "I summon Toon Cannon Soldier in attack mode!"

Besides the goblins came a robot looking thing, a mouth and a pair of eyes shot open and he let out a cackle, his turrent on his head aiming at Sythe (1,400/1,500).

"And now for his effect, I simply sacrifice my Goblins."

The Goblins screamed but turned into balls of light which were absorbed into Cannon Soldier, his eyes glowed white and he gave an evil grin.

"And deal you 500 points of damage!"

The monster slammed its hand into the ground, his turrent turning massive and he shot a large energy blast, hitting Sythe and making him scream as he flew back a few feet, falling to 6,900.

"That will be all my good man."

Sythe snatched the top card of his deck off his disk and looked at it. "Now I play The Spell card Thousand Energy!"

The Zombie suddenly groaned, his eyes turning to points of red as he roared (1,400/0)---(2,400/1,000).

"Sure I may not be able to destroy your Toon, but I can still damage you! Attack his Cannon Soldier!"

Pharaohs Servant jumped into the air and slammed his staff into him, making him bend like rubber and bounce back into place.

Pegasus discarded his Gorgans Eye card as he fell to 7,000.

"Now I sacrifice my Servant for something with a little more substance, Ghost Knight of Jackal!"

The Servant vanished but something equally disturbing appeared. He was a human with the head of a Jackal and a double ended spear, wearing an Egyptian headdress and riding on a Jackal, the Seal appearing on his forehead (1,700/1,600)---(2,200/1,600).

"Getting the theme of my deck old man?" he grinned and waved his hand around the area. "It's all about the Egyptians, their culture and just about everything else having to do with that. My jackals and my servants are just a part of my deck." He gave a sick grin as his eyes glowed. "What lurks in my deck is far more sinister."

_No...he can't possibly mean..._Pegasus shuddered and shook his head.

"But for now, I'll put two cards down, that should do it for now."

Pegasus drew.

"I activate my Trap!"

His trap lifted and with it, a large rotted coffin appeared in front of him.

"The First Sarcophagus! Now as the creator of the game, I'm sure you know what this card does all too well, but please, carry on with your move..."

He looked at his hand and sighed. "I set a card facedown and switch my monster in defense mode." He said as his Cannon Soldier switched to defense. "That will be all."

Sythe Searched his deck and pulled out a card, slipping it in next to his card. A second Sarcophagus appeared next to the First.

Placing his deck back in, he drew a card. "Hmmm...Since I can't attack with my monster, I may as well dispose of him." He said. "I play the spell Linear Accelerator Cannon!"

A massive Cannon appeared the Jackal. Suddenly with a powerful suction, he was sucked into the cannon. A few seconds later, the cannon produced a beam of pure energy which hit Pegasus, causing him to groan in pain as he fell slowly to 5,900.

He moaned as he drew his card, looking at his options. "I sacrifice my Soldier for the one and only Toon Dark Magician Girl!

The Toon dark Sorceress appeared, giggling slightly as she winked at Sythe.

"And unlike her Toon Counterparts, she doesn't have to wait to get a piece of you! Attack!"

The Toon whipped her hat off and rummaged through it, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. A few seconds later she grinned and pulled out a wand and pointed it at him. A few seconds later she let loose a blast of pure darkness, hitting Sythe dead Center of the Chest and making him scream in pain, falling all the way to 4,900.

Pegasus smirked. "That's all."

The Third Sarcophagus appeared on the field

Sythe drew. "Now I activate my Magic and traps! Begone!"

The Second and Third Sarcophagus exploded, but the first one stayed on the field. Its top slowly began to move away...

"Now I sacrifice my Cards to summon Spirit of the Pharaoh!"

From the First Sarcophagus came a dreadful site. He was tall, almost 6'5 and had a headdress like that of a true Pharaoh. He had a hooked staff in one hand and a sword in the other, his eyes glowing red. They began to glow even more as the Seal bonded to it (2,500/2,000)---(3,000/2,000).

'And with his effect, I can now summon up to four level two or lower normal zombies from my grave, so here comes my Protector!"

The monster appeared again, holding his staff over his chest (900/0)---(1,400/0).

"But since he's of little use right now, I'll have my Pharaoh attack your little girl!"

Spirit of the Pharaoh aimed its staff at her, blasting it with a beam of darkness. The girl laughed and jumped to the side, lifting her hat up. The blast was collected in it and exploded into confetti. She laughed as she watched this, Pegasus falling to 4,900.

"That's all."

Pegasus drew his card, looking at his choices. "Okay, you wanna play rough?" He asked and took a card from his hand. "I activate the Spell Happy Pills!"

A large bottle of pills appeared in front of The Dark Magician Girl. She opened it and reached into it, pulling out a glowing yellow pill. She popped it into her mouth. She suddenly started to glow, her eyes turned to stars and she laughed insanely. Lifting up her wand, large green orbs shot around them, shining into Sythe and Pegasus. They both rose to 5,900.

Sythe grinned. "Gee, thanks."

Pegasus took a card from his hand and slipped it in. He waved for him to go.

Sythe drew. "I activate Card of Sanctity!"

The bright light shined above them, illuminating the area around them more and they both drew a full hand.

"Ha! Now I play Premature Burial!"

In a flash of light his Ghost Knight of Jackal appeared. However, he did fall to 5,100.

"Now I sacrifice him and my Protector for the might Mystical Knight of Jackal!"

The two of them shattered, but where they once stood was a large creature. He had an Egyptian headpiece but with the head of a jackal. He was tall and muscular with spikes on his knuckles. His ears went back and snarled in displeasure as the Seal bonded to him (2,700/1,200)---(3,200/1,200).

"Jackal! Attack his defense!"

The Jackal dashed forward and punched the facedown twenty times in a lightning fast speed. A Magician of Faith appeared on the card and exploded.

Pegasus looked in his graveyard and picked a spell, but saw a card appeared on his deck. He sighed.

"No need to explain it, I know what Jackal does."

"Well then I'll end my turn."

Pegasus drew. "I activate Graceful Charity."

The angel appeared above him, he drew three cards and discarded two (One of which was Magician of Faith).

"Now I play Scapegoat!"

The four multicolored sheep appeared beside the Dark Magician Girl (0/0 X4).

"Then I set two cards down and end my turn."

Sythe drew. "I play Magical Mallet!"

The Mallet appeared in front of him and clicked.

"Now I'll return three cards, and draw three more."

He put three cards back in his deck and shuffled. He put it back in and drew three, looking at the four cards in his hand.

He grinned evilly. "I'll set a card facedown and have Spirit attack you're Scapegoat!"

The Spirit lifted his crook and shot it's dark blast, obliterating the red one.

"Now Jackal!"

The Jackal punched the yellow one, blowing it up.

"That is all."

Pegasus drew. "Since it's far too dangerous for you two keep those monsters, I'm afraid I'll have to be rid of them."

"How? I have two monsters that could take out Kaiba's Blue Eye White Dragons!"

Pegasus grinned slightly and took a card from his hand. "I sacrifice a token to summon Toon Summoned Skull!"

In a flash of light from the kingdom, the Toon form of the summoned skull appeared, cackling insanely (2,500/1,200).

"Now I play Gift of the Martyr! I sacrifice my Toon Dark Magician!"

The Dark Magician Girl exploded into Pixels, which were absorbed into the Summoned Skull. His Muscles bulged and he laughed insanely (2,500/1,200)---(4,500/1,200).

"Now I play the Spell Double Attack! I give up My Manga Ryu Ran for him to attack you twice! Now get rid of Jackal and Spirit!"

The Summoned Skull lifted his hands and shot a beam of lightning, blowing apart the Mystical Knight of Jackal, then He turned to The Spirit and Blew that one away, falling to 4,900 as per the cost for attacking.

Sythe snarled as he fell to 2,300.

"My move?" he growled.

Pegasus nodded as his monster went back to his original status.

Sythe drew and he pointed to his facedown. "I activate my facedown! Fear the all might power of a card I'm sure you're too familiar with..."

"No...you can't possibly mean--"

"Oh I do! I activate...**THE PYRAMID OF LIGHT!**"

The two duelists were suddenly consumed by a large glowing pyramid. Pegasus gasped and looked around.

"How...how could have this evil card!? Yugi Destroyed it when he beat Anubis!"

Sythe chuckled. "How little we know...my master has powers even someone the likes of you could possibly comprehend! He can make this card and numerous others you thought were cursed! But since it's still my turn...I pay 1,000 life points! Come on out! Sphinx Telia!"

in front of Sythe a mammoth creature appeared. It was a massive monster with the body of that of a lion but with the face of a beautiful young woman. She smiled sweetly, showing razor sharp teeth as the Seal bonded to her (2,500/3,000)---(3,000/3,000).

"And Andro Sphinx!"

Besides her came a large creature, this one more Lion like than his sibling. He did, have a humans body with was covered with fur and had a bright blue tunic. His head was lion like and had a yellow mane going around his head. He roared loudly, causing the arena to shake violently (3,000/2,500)---(3,500/2,500).

He laughed. "You're through! Telia! Attack Summoned Skull!

Telia slowly trotted over to Summoned Skull, who looked up at her with a look of terror, Pegasus reached for his deck.

_No! Don't use it's effect!_

_What? Why not!_

_The next card can help you, just don't!_

He gulped and put his hand down.

Telia snarled and pounced on the Summoned Skull, her face turning demonic as Summoned Skull screamed in terror, ripping to shreds.

Pegasus looked away as he fell to 4,400.

"Now Andro! Attack his Scapegoat!"

Andro roared again, this time causing the air around it's mouth to ripple. The scapegoat has a quick look of terror, then shattered.

"Now then, one card facedown and I'll end my turn."

Pegasus reached for his deck. _You better be right..._He drew his card. "I activate the Magic Card Doppelganger!"

He played the card, and a large ropy black cat appeared in front of him, giggling insanely.

"Now I remove the top five cards of my deck from play." he did so. "And I get to take a card from your grave and add it to my hand!"

"Any card?" Sythe asked.

"ANY card." He said. Doppelganger giggled and jumped into Sythes Graveyard. A second later he jumped out and handed him a card. "Now I play it! Card of Sanctity!"

Sythe drew five cards and Pegasus drew six.

"Now I set two cards facedown and summon a monster in defense...I end my turn."

Sythe drew and laughed. "I activate Nobleman of Crossout!"

The knight appeared above the card and stabbed it in, showing the Toon Mermaid before exploding into pixels.

Sythe grinned. "Now I play Emergency Provisions! Begone my Pyramid!"

A giant mouth appeared above the , he rose to 2,300 and the Sphinxes groaned, sagging a little...

When suddenly the shot up, roared in agony and exploded into pixels.

Pegasus's eyes dilated as a new form began to form...this one far more dangerous...

From the shadows came a large creature, this one with Telias Bottom half and Andro's upper half. It had the body of a lion and two large wings on its back with Andro Sphinx's chest, his hair longer and his face far more feral. He quickly turned his head around to show Telia on the other side of the head, then turned back to Andro's. He roared (3,500/3,000)---(4,000/3,000).

"Now introducing...Theinen The Great Sphinx! And I'm sure you know his effect..."

His life points fell to 1,300, from the summoning, and from the 500 he had just paid...

The souls of unknown beings floated into the great Sphinx...he grinned...then rose to 7,000!

"Attack! Finish Him off! FERAL ROAR!"

The monster opened his mouth and let loose a roar that could set Andro's to Shame.

Jake and Alison Screamed in terror as they saw the attack close in on Pegasus...

He calmly pressed a button on his disk, and a Negate Attack Appeared.

Sythe screamed in anger, but took a deep breath and waved for him to go.

Pegasus drew, he grinned. "I win Sythy-boy."

"What!? How?! I have a monster that could beat the strongest Monster in the game! What do you have?"

"An equip card, known as...Comic Hand!"

The card appeared in front of him, showing a blue glove on a spring. Suddenly, the image jumped out and grabbed the Sphinx, pulling over to the Toon Kingdom, which shut upon entering.

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO HIM!?" he screamed.

"This. I just made your monster more cuddly! Now come on out! Theinen the Toon Sphinx!"

The Kingdom popped open and from it came a somewhat smaller figure. It was Theinen, but he had a crazed look in his eyes and he actually had pupils, giving a big toothy grin as he giggled like a small child. He lifted his now badly drawn hands and cracked his knuckles (3,500/3,000).

"My Comic hand has the same effect as Snatch Steal, but it's only good if I got a Toon World on my side of the field, but now I get your monster and now it's a Toon!"

"This can't be! I can't lose!"

"You just did! Toon Sphinx, attack him with Primal Roar!"

The monster Giggled and opened his mouth, letting lose a loud shriek more than a roar. Sythe screamed as he fell all the away to 0...

The Sphinx giggled and exploded, the duel was done...

Sythe fell to the ground, his soul now gone as Pegasus walked over to him. Suddenly, as if it knew, the ropes snapped and Jake and Alison fell to the ground. Pegasus walked over to them and cut their ropes off, then their gags.

"You did it!" Alison shouted, hugging him tightly.

Jake grinned. "I knew he would win."

Pegasus nodded and walked over to Sythes Comatose state. he pulled out his Pyramid of Light and the Sphinxes.

"Such evil in such little cards..." With that he pulled out a lighter. Putting it under the cards, they burned within a few seconds.

He looked at his apprentices and sighed. "Kids, we now face a deadly situation, the current master of the Seal of Orichalcos has powers I didn't think were possible. he can make cards that were never meant to be used..."

A low chuckle escaped Sythes lips, causing the three f them to gasp.

"Fools..." He said in a hissing type of voice. "You have no idea what kind of power you fight against...for i am the master of which you speak." Sythe stood up, but his eyes were still dead. "I will not reveal my true identity...for you may call me Nightshade...and this is a mere warning. If you dare go against the seal again, I will send more and more men after you, you will never win, so give up. The Leviathan will rise once more!"

With that, the body fell to the ground.

The three of them gulped...

-----------------------------------------------------

**Toon Kingdom**

**Type**: Spell/Continuous

**Image**: Like Toon world, but only more elaborate and with a castle.

**Effect**: This card can only be played by removing the top five cards from your deck from play. This card is counted as "Toon World". When a TOON-type monster is attacked and would be destroyed as a result of battle, remove the top card of your deck from play. For one battle, the Toon monster is not destroyed as a result of battle.

**Doppelganger**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A crazy looking cat spiraling around the background.

**Effect**: Remove the top five cards of your deck from the game, select one card in your opponents Graveyard and add it to your Hand.

**Comic Hand**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image**: A blue glove on a spring, reaching out for something.

**Effect**: This card can only be activated if you have a face up "Toon World" on your side of the field. Select one monster on your opponent's side of the field and take control of it. As long as this card remains on the monster, the selected monster is considered a Toon-type. A Toon-monster may attack your life points directly if "Toon World" Is face up on your side of the field. If "Toon World" is destroyed, this card is destroyed and control of the equipped card is switched back to your opponent.

_Note: "Toon Kingdom", "Doppelganger", and "Comic Hand" Will be used by Pegasus in a Future Episode of Yugioh GX. All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Spell Displacement**

**Type**: Spell/Quick play

**Image**: An unknown Spell card shooting a green beam out of the back of it into a Toll Spell card.

**Effect**: Select one face up Spell Card on your opponents Side of the field and Select one Spell Card on your side of the field. As long as the spell remains face up on your opponents side of the field, your spell card receives one of the selected spell cards effect

**Happy Pills**

**Type**: Spell/Quick play

**Image**; A bottle with Toon Goblin attack Force on it with big grins and stars in their eyes

**Effect**: Increase you and your opponent's life points by 1000.

Well, we learn a little about the bad guy now don't we? Next time Claire faces against her Seal of Orichalcos enemy, but it's not one you might think! Find out next time in "Rock Bombardment"!


	16. Rock Bombardment

"You guys hear that?" Michael asked, looking up in confusion as they exited to the school.

Unbeknownst to them, their friend Pegasus was in the Seal Duel against Sythe, that very roar being Theinen.

"Yeah, what do you think it was?" Falco asked, looking in the direction the roar came from.

"I don't know..." Claire said, shivering slightly and took a step closer to Michael. "It didn't sound natural..."

There was a long silence after the roar, the four of them, Marie included, shuddered and looked back.

"We shouldn't dwell on it," Falco said, walking away from the school, "We should just go on with the day...we have homework after all."

"Yeah..." Claire said, following after him.

Marie and Michael followed close behind.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Attack!" Said a shadowed figure as a monstrous figure roared and blasted a white beam.

Emily screamed as the attack whipped through her, she fell to the ground as the seal bonded to her, taking her soul.

The images vanished as the figure laughed, walking up to the prone figure of Emily. He cackled and kneeled down, turning her on her stomach.

"Lousy little slut..." He stood up and dusted himself off. "I just did this island a favor..."

He turned but as he did, a ripple escaped from his head and he moaned.

_Enzo!_ Screamed the voice in his head, for we all know for Nightshade.

"Yeah boss?" He asked aloud, standing up.

A satisfied hiss was heard in his head, followed by a chuckle. "The four of them are alone now...if you wish for your revenge, now is the time!" With that, all was silent...

Enzo laughed as he looked out into the woods. "That punks gonna pay for all the hell I went through after I lost...but what better way then to hurt him...where his heart lies?" With an insane cackle, he dashed into the woods.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Enzo, however, had yet to attack, instead he had waited for the opportune moment to strike her, but that wasn't gonna happen just yet, he had to wait...just for the right moment.

Claire hummed slightly as she walked through forest, thinking she was safe for the time being. She smiled and looked up at the sky, a calm look on her face. "It's so peaceful..."

A dark figure slowly crept up behind her...slowly it put his hand on her shoulder...

She screamed and whirled around, kicking him in the...area.

Michael screamed and grabbed himself, gritting his teeth while his eye twitched.

"Oh! Michael! I'm so sorry!" She dropped to her knees and looked at the young boy. "Are you okay?"

"Oh I'm fine...my dignity's just bruised..."

"Awww." She hugged him. "I'm sorry..."

He chuckled slightly and shook his head. "I'm fine...no worries."

She nodded and stood up with him.

"So." Michael said while kicking his own legs to get the feeling back in them. "What brings you out here?"

"Oh, I heard there were these ruins that Jaden and the others went to and I just had to check it out!"

"It's probably dangerous, I'll come with you."

She blushed slightly. "Sure, okay."

He stood up and walked slowly to the direction she was going, her following behind him. He smiled and slowed down so she could catch up. Absent mindedly, she gently leaned her head on his shoulder and he leaned his head on hers. After a few minutes of walking, they both noticed this and blushed deeply, pulling both their heads away quickly, muttering.

"Yeah.."

"Sorry..."

They were both silent for a few more seconds until they finally reached their destination. It was basically ruins of some sort as Claire had said. She giggled and looked about.

"So...why are we here?" Michael asked, looking to her, but saw she was writing something on a piece of paper while sitting down, muttering under her breath.

He sat down next to her and looked at it, blinking slightly. It was a basic outline of the ruins, made in very good detail.

He whistled. "Wow, you're good."

She giggled and continued. "Thanks, I've always loved art."

"Well you're really good at it."

She smiled as she added lines and detail to the picture. "Thanks."

They both sat there in silence, enjoying each others company. Finally she finished and held it up, showing an excellent picture of the ruins.

"Amazing.."

She blushed and looked away, a small smile on her face. "Thanks."

They were quiet for a few more moments, when suddenly the ground shuddered.

"You feel that?" Michael asked.

"Yeah...what was it?"

"I don't know..." The earth trembled again, this time much harder and more violent. They spread out their legs to keep their balance. "What is going on?!"

Suddenly, a rather large crack began to speed towards them. They both gasped and dove to opposite sides just as the crack would have hit them. They both moaned and looked up, seeing the crack and the ground moving. Suddenly a large pillar shot up, carrying a figure. He laughed loudly and screamed, "ARE YOU READY TO _ROCK?!_"

Michael snarled and jumped to his feet. "Enzo!"

Enzo laughed as he looked down at him. "The one and only!" He held his arms out, showing a Orichalcos duel disk strapped to his arm. "Surprised?"

Michael casually dusted himself off and thought about it. "Seeing as it's you...no."

Enzo growled and began to take a step off the pillar, another smaller pillar jutting up to meet his. Basically, with each step, it made a small stair step. He grinned as he stood between the two. "So...I believe you know why I am here?" He asked, giving Claire an evil grin.

She stood up and dusted herself off, putting her hands on her hips. "And why exactly should I duel you huh?" She asked, the feeling of tension rising. "I mean, Tim threatened to blow Michaels Head off, Pat tried to squeeze us to death, what will you--" She gasped, seeing Michael in a new predicament.

Two large stone creature had sprouted out of the ground like ghosts, grabbing his arms and holding them out. Another one appeared behind him, holding up a large stone sword, which her held up high above Michael.

"See, like Tim and Pat, I have been giving powers also, the powers of the rock monsters." He grinned and waved a have to the other monsters. "My Stone and Lost Guardians should keep your little boyfriend in check while I deal with you...and if you don't?" He motioned to the Lost Guardian behind Michael, who slowly lifted his sword up, "You'll be seeing two different sides to him..."

The monster swung the sword down...

"STOP!" Claire screamed.

The attacked halted just two inches above Michaels head.

"Don't hurt him and I'll duel!"

He grinned. "That's more like it...let's go!" He armed his duel disk.

"Let's duel!"

Claire drew her card first, looking at the choices. "I set a monster." She said as a facedown appeared before her. "That's all."

Enzo drew, humming slightly as he moved his hands over his cards. "Hmmm...Let's see...I set a card facedown...then I summon Rocket Jumper!"

As a facedown appeared before him, a new monster appeared. This one looked like a small imp made of rocks, an evil glare in his eyes, a massive rocket on its back. It growled and revved it up (1,000/800).

Claire growled. "And what does this thing do?"

Enzo cracked a grin. "When you only have defense position monsters on your side of the field, he can hop over them and get you! Jumper, get her with Rock Jump Kick!"

The imp reached his leg and kicked the side of the rocket. It suddenly roared to life and he zoomed forward. When it was in front of Claire, he made a quick 180, but not before he extended his leg out and caught her jaw in it, causing her to stumble back and fall to 7,000 life points.

Rocket Jumper landed back on Enzo's side of the field, an evil grin over his face.

"That will do."

Claire drew her card. "I summon Shining Abyss!"

Before her came a rather strange creature. This one was about as tall as Claire with yellow orbs all over its body. Its lower half was a ball and it's upper half was a ball that inverted near the bottom like a stomach. Two large yellow wings were seen out of it's back while two hands reached out, a golden sun in place of the face (1,600/1,800).

"In chain to that, I activate my trap!"

His trap lifted up, showing a castle getting struck with a flying boulder.

"Rock Bombardment! Now all I have to do is get rid of a rock monster from my deck." He said and fished out a Medusa worm. "Then I deal you 500 points of damage!"

A large catapult appeared behind the insane young boy...

"Fire!"

It unlocked and shot a massive boulder at him. She squeaked in fear as it barreled down on her, making her scream.

"CLAIRE!" Michael screamed as he struggled against the monsters holding him aloft.

She moaned and stood up, rubbing her head as her life points fell to 6,500. "I'm fine...but I'm gonna enjoy this! Shining Abyss! Attack with Shining Blast!"

Her monster gathered a ball of light in it's palms. Hefting it over it's head, it flung it forward and blew the rocket jumper away into little fragments of rocks, causing Enzo to fall to 7,400.

"Then I'll put a card facedown, and that will be that." A facedown appeared, and her turn ended.

Enzo drew. "I summon a monster known as Avatar of the Pot in attack mode!"

Another strange card appeared. This one was just as rocky as the Rocket Jumper, but it's skin was bright green and muscular. The strange thing about this card was its head was the Pot of Greed. It grinned and gave a throaty chuckle (1,200/1,300).

"It's fun knowing how Spell and Monsters have such a connection together isn't it? Red Eyes Black Dragon and Inferno Fire Blast, Dark Magician and Dark Magic Attack, and of course, Avatar of the Pot and this very handy little spell! Now then, for his effect, I merely discard Pot of Greed." He flipped the card over to show it, and then discarded it. "Now I get to draw three times."

He did so, and his eyes fell on the second card. He laughed loudly and threw it in his Field Slot. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on the field, etching itself into Enzo's head, then into his monsters.

"Now Avatar! Attack her Abyss!"

The monster let out another chuckle and tilted his head down so the mouth of the pot was facing her monsters. Several dozen cards shot out and hit the Abyss card after card. After a few seconds of this, it exploded.

Claire's Life Points fell to 6,400, after moaning a second.

"That, my lovely, will be all."

Claire angrily drew, smiling slightly. "I summon Dunames Dark Witch in attack mode!"

The young fairy appeared, he wings glistening in the light (1,800/1,500).

"Attack!"

Dunames gathered her light in her palm and blasted the Avatar, blowing him to pebbles and causing Enzo to drop to 7,300. But he didn't stop grinning.

"That all?"

She scoffed and nodded.

"Good," Enzo said, making a draw. "I set a monster facedown and put a card down!" He shouted as the mystery cards appeared before him. "Go!"

Claire drew quickly. "Dunames! Attack!"

Dunames armed her blast and shot it, blasting Enzo's Giant Rat into tufts of flaming fur.

Enzo pulled his deck out, humming as he leafed it out before him. "I summon Criosphinx in attack mode!"

The strange centaur goat man appeared, kicking his hooves in anticipation (1,200/2,400)---(1,700/2,400).

She growled. "I end my turn..."

Enzo drew. "I play the Shallow Grave!" He shouted. "Now we pick a monster in our grave and put it facedown."

A defense position monster appeared in front of the both of them.

"Now then...since I'm sure you know, the best monster in my deck has to be summoned by Sacrifice a "Sphinx" monster. And what does Criosphinx have..?"

She gulped. "Sphinx..."

"Correct! Now I sacrifice him for Exxod!"

The centaur exploded into pebbles and its place came the towering golden Exodia look alike...

Claire noticed something strange...

Exxod moaned in pain as he felt the Seal slowly appeared on him, shaking his head. He was trying to avoid the Seal!

But it was pointless, he gave up and the Seal Over took him (0/4,000)---(500/4,000).

"Then because these two were special summons, I'll bring out Grave Ohja!"

Between the Defense monster and Exxod came a large creature, made of purple stone with no real eyes and a kilt being the only bit of clothing it had. It had large claws drenched in blood. The Seal appeared on it and it shrieked (1,600/1,500)---(2,100/1,500).

"Ohja! Attack her Dunames!"

The creature grinned and dashed forward, piercing Dunames with it's claws and making it explode into little pixels.

Claire looked away as she fell to 6,100.

"Then one card facedown and that will be my end."

Claire drew. "I play a card facedown and activate Graceful Charity!"

The angel appeared beside her and let her feather fall upon her deck. She drew three cards, looked over her hand and discarded her Polymerization and Skelengal.

"Then I summon Zolga!"

The cloaked fairy appeared, it's cloak billowing in the wind as it's eye glowed a bright red (1,700/1,000).

"Attack his defense!"

Zolga armed it's blast and charged it, shooting it...

"Negate Attack!"

The attack bounced away harmlessly.

Claire moaned. "I set a card facedown then, that will do."

Enzo drew. "Now I flip up Medusa Worm!"

The large rocky abomination of a worm appeared (500/400)---(1,000/400).

"And because I flip summoned a monster, Ohja blasts you for 300 damage, and Exxod will do 1,000!"

Exxod glowed with an unnatural light and shot a beam of black energy, hitting Claire and causing her to stumble, falling to 5,100. She didn't get a chance to take a breath as she felt Ohjas claws rake across her chest and fell farther to 4,800.

"And because I flip summoned Medusa Worm, I destroy a monster on your side of the field!"

A glow appeared in it's mouth and shot a beam of light, hitting Zolga. He moaned and turned to stone, exploding into fragments of rocks.

"Now attack her defense Ohja!"

The monster jumped forward and shoved it's claws deep into it, showing a Kaiser Sea Horse before exploding.

Enzo pressed a button on his disk and Medusa worm was replaced by a facedown. He looked over his hand and shrugged, waving for her to go.

Claire drew, gulping. Her eyes widened. "I activate Monster Reborn!"

Zolga appeared once more, almost angry.

"Then I play Change of Heart!"

Ohja groaned suddenly and glowed with a holy light. A second later, he floated over to Claire's side.

"So what?" Enzo snarled. "You're gonna sacrifice them for Joan? Go ahead! Do whatever you want!"

"Who said the only powerful fairy in my deck was Joan huh?!" She screamed, obviously angry. "I have more than one! Now here's a new one, I sacrifice Ohja and Zolga for Wingweaver!"

The two monsters vanished, Claire rose to 6,800 with Zolgas effect. A form fell from the heavens. She was a beautiful woman with long purple hair and a yellow toga. She had six large blue wings coming out of her back (2,750/2,400).

"Whoa.." Michael muttered.

Enzo merely growled...

"Attack with Holy Beam Blast!"

The six wings on her wings began to glow with a bright energy. Finally they all unleashed a beam of energy from them and struck his facedown. Medusa worm appeared, shrieked and exploded.

Claire held out her empty hand. "That will be all." She smirked. "Do you're worst..."

Enzo drew. "My worst eh?" He grinned. "You asked for it! I play the Earthenware Jug!"

In front of him came a large rocky form of the Pot of Greed.

"Now all I have to do is remove a Earth Monster from my grave from the game, but then I get to draw three times."

Medusa Worm appeared above the card and slithered into it. The jug burst, Enzo made three draws.

"Now I set a card facedown and a monster in defense...I'll end."

Claire drew, but blinked when she heard a massive roar, causing her to cringe and Wingweaver to recoil in fear.

"Threatening Roar?" Claire sighed.

"Threatening Roar." Enzo acknowledged with a smirk.

"Fine, fine, I'll end my turn..."

Enzo drew and grinned. "Now I flip up Guardian Statue!"

The statue with the bulky arms appeared, glowing as the Seal bonded to it (900/1,400)---(1,400/1,400).

"Now I can return a monster on your side of the field back to your hand!"

Wingweaver gasped, then vanished.

"And Exxod will Blast you for 1,000!"

"Not this time!" Claire shouted. "I activate my first facedown, Divine Wrath!"

She discarded Wingweaver; the clouds above them began to rumble...a bolt of lightning blasted down and hit Exxod. He screamed and exploded into little fragments of pebbles.

Enzo's eye twitched. "I'll switch my Guardian back into defense, put a card facedown and give the turn over to you..."

Claire drew. Her eyes opened up slightly. "Now here's a monster that I hardly ever use! I play Call of the Haunted to bring back Kaiser Sea Horse!"

The aquatic monster of light appeared, swinging his trident around (1,700/1,650).

"Now I sacrifice him to summon the Mighty Fairy Queen!"

The monster slowly exploded into pixels and came together. The result was an extremely beautiful woman with long flowing red hair and a gorgeous red and yellow dress (2,650/2,250).

"Hot Damn..." Michael murmured.

"And with her effect, I can take any two fairies I want from my grave and add them to my hand!" She searched her deck and fished out Zolga and Wingweaver.

"Now my Queen! Attack his guardian!"

"I activate Sakuretsu Armor!"

The Armor appeared in front the defense monster. But the queen didn't even spare it a second glance as she blasted the monster out of existence.

"My trap..."

"...Didn't work? Yeah, my Queen doesn't care if you got Traps, she ain't affected by them! now then, since that's all I can do, I suggest you get some good cards going..."

Enzo drew. _She destroyed Exxod and Ohja...I have no monsters on my side of the field and nothing I could summon would even stand a chance against her queen! I'll have to stall..._

"I play the Dark Door." He said as the spell appeared on the field. "Now we're both only allowed to make one attack once per turn. So I'll set a monster in defense and end my turn."

Claire drew. "I summon Zolga in attack mode."

Zolga appeared again.

"Queen, attack his defense!"

The monster launched its attack, destroying his Stone Statue of the Aztecs.

"Go."

Enzo drew. "I summon Giant Solider of Stone in attack mode!"

The stone soldier appeared, his arms crossed (1,300/2,000)---(1,800/2,000).

"Then I play Mystic Wok and give me 2,000 life points."

He rose to 9,300.

"I'm done."

"You're darn right you are!" She drew. "I summon Keldo in attack mode!"

The puppet like Fairy appeared, its movements jerky (1,200/1,600).

"Queen! Attack!"

The Queen shot a beam of light, striking Enzo and making him fall to 6,650.

"I end my turn."

Enzo drew, looking at the card he drew. "I set a monster in defense and end my turn."

Claire drew. "I sacrifice Zolga and Keldo for Guardian Angel Joan!"

The two monsters vanished into a flurry of pixels and were replaced by the Holy form of Joan, falling graceful next to Queen. They looked to each other and nodded, then looked at Enzo with determined looks (2,800/2,000).

"Attack his defense Joan!"

Joan lifted her arms and blasted her beam. Magician of Faith appeared before exploding under the force of the attack. In all, Claire rose to 9,100

Enzo grinned slightly. "Thanks..." He took back his Pot of Greed and Tucked it into his hand.

Claire scowled. "Then I guess I'll end."

Enzo drew. "I play Pot of greed." He said simply and drew two cards. He blinked. "Then Card of Sanctity!"

She sighed in relief as Enzo drew four cards and Claire drew the same.

Enzo grinned evilly. "I Set three cards facedown and end my turn.."

Claire drew.

"I activate two face downs! Two more Rock Bombardments!"

Claire gulped as the catapults appeared.

"Oh boy..."

The boulders were flung and She covered her head, the boulders plowing into her. She moaned and got up, rubbing her head and fell to 8,100.

"Fine! Joan! Attack him directly!"

She charged the blast of energy.

"Waboku!"

The priests appeared to block the attack.

She moaned. "Just go.."

Enzo drew and shook his head. "Sorry it has to end like this...but it's gonna be enjoyable none the less!"

"What do you mean?" Claire asked a small quiver in her voice.

"Simple, the monster I'm about to summon takes rock monsters to summon, so...I would say all of them is the adequate choice wouldn't you say?"

Rocket Jumper, Avatar of the Pot, Criosphinx, Exxod, Grave Ohja, Medusa Worm, Guardian Statue, Stone Statue of the Aztecs, Giant Solider of Stone, and two lost Guardians (Obviously from Rock Bombardments) appeared behind him and exploded. A large figure emerged from the lost spirits...

"Now I can summon the mightiest monster from my deck! A monster that could make Yugi or Kaiba Quake! I summon the one! The only! Megarock Dragon!"

From behind him came a monstrous dragon, it's skin made of rocks, boulders and other bits of nature. IT looked out at Claire with red eyes and roared, thrashing it's tail about and knocking some pillars over (?/?).

"His effect? He gains 700 attack and defense with each rock monster removed from the game, so that's 11, plus the bonus from the seal!"

(8,200/7,700.)

"Now attack Joan!"

It opened it's mouth and shot forth a flame that seemed to be made of rocks and boulders shot out, smashing the angel flat.

Claire moaned in horror as her life points fell to 2,700...

"That will be all."

Claire looked at her deck. "This better be one hell of a draw..." She drew. _DAMMIT!_ "I'll just put Agido in defense mode and a card facedown...that's all."

Enzo drew.

"I activate Taunt! Now you can only attack Agido!"

"Fine! Attack!"

The boulder breath pummeled the small spherical creature...The silver dice rolled out from it's remains.

It bounced n 2...skipped on 4...and landed on 6.

She smiled as Guardian angel Joan appeared once again in defense mode.

Enzo snarled. "I end my turn...but what can you do? No matter how much you try to pump up your monsters you can TOUCH my monster with eighty two thousand attack points, so don't bother, and why keep going on? Just give it up..."

Claire looked at her deck, drawing a card, yet she did not look at it.

_He's right...I can't do anything...even with Joan and my Queen on the field they're both defenseless...all the equips in my deck combined couldn't get Joan THAT high! I'm gonna lose..._

He gaze wandered over to Michael, who was still looking at her...but with a look of determination on his face, as though he was saying "I know you can do it"

_I can't...I can't give up! Michael's counting on me to help him! Besides, I just beat Jaden Yuki! And he beat the freaking Winged Dragon of Ra! If I can't this nut job then I'm not a good duelist! I won't let him win! I won't let him hurt Michael..._

_I won't let him hurt the boy I love..._

With that, the very earth around her froze...

------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm..." Claire hummed to herself. "I'm not an expert...but I'm pretty sure this isn't normal..."

Her surroundings were the same as Michaels and Falcos were. The area turned black and white and everything was frozen.

"Now where am I..."

"Like your companions were, where my brothers and I lay." Came a voice from behind her.

She screamed slightly and spun around, seeing a man there. Much like Timaeus and Critias, he had orange armor and a look of power in his eye.

"And who are you!?" Claire screamed, backing away.

"I, am the brother of the monsters you have seen before, Timaeus and Critias. I am Hermos."

"Hermos?" Claire asked, Hermos nodded.

"I am here to assist you just as my brothers have."

She smiled. "Really? Oh thank you!" With that, she wrapped her arms around him tight, yet he showed no reaction. "Wait...why me?"

His expression didn't change. "You believe in yourself and show great affection to the chosen of Timaeus..."

She blushed.

Hermos smiled and put his hands over his chest, chanting. A second later, he vanished and the card Claire had just drawn began to glow.

_Now! Use your spirits and bring down the Seal user!_

---------------------------------------------------------

Claire looked at the card she drew and smirked, looking up at Enzo. "I'm gonna enjoy this..."

"Oh please...you're idle threads don't scare me..."

"Oh trust me...this isn't a threat...

She slammed the card on the disk.

"I activate...**_THE CLAW OF HERMOS!_**"

From the skies a massive roar was heard. Suddenly a massive orange dragon burst through the Seal, landing beside Joan and Queen. It opened it's maw and roared!

Enzo's eyes dilated. "No..."

Michael would have jumped for joy had he not been pinned down by the rock monsters.

"And guess what HE does?" Claire asked giddily. "Combine with Guardian Angel Joan! Creature the Guardian Angel Wings!"

Hermos and Joan jumped into the air, combining into a vortex of light and power...A second later, something fell from it.

It was a pair of golden wings encrusted with sapphires around the edges. It slowly lowered down onto Queens back. She gasped and stood up, a new energy flowing through her.

"Now then, the first effect of this card is it gives my Fairy 1,000 attack and defense points."

Queen slowly began to glow an intense light (3,650/3,250).

"Second, I simply discard two cards and pay half my life points...and I can pick a type of monster, so I think I'll pick...rocks."

"...Why?" Enzo asked, not liking where this was going in the least.

"Oh...this. Attack!"

Queen charged the monster, her wings glowing a bright yellow as her eyes did the same, Megarock Dragon growled in confusion.

A massive explosion rocked the area.

When the dust settled, the only monster left was Queen, flapping her wings and staying airborne.

"WHAT!?" Enzo screamed in surprise, holding his head in his hands. "MY MONSTER! IT...IT!"

"It's dead, yes." Claire said with a smirk. "I discard two cards because now when she battles with a monster of the same type I said, the monster dies, short sweet and to the point. Unfortunately...On the third turn she does that, she dies."

Enzo gulped, drawing. He looked at his hand, looking down. "I have to end my turn.."

Claire drew. "I play Premature Burial!"

Kaiser sea Horse appeared once more.

"Now Begone! Come back Wingweaver!"

Wingweaver appeared again, her wings seemigly dull compared to the guardian angel Wings.

"Now I equip my Queen with Cestus of Dagla!"

The twin blades locked into her hands (3,650/3,250)---(4,150/3,250).

"Both of you! Attack!"

Enzo screamed bloody murder as the attack hit him dead center of the chest. He gasped as he fell to 0...

He began to laugh insanely as he twitched, screaming as the Seal wrapped around them, going silent as a insane grin latched on his face.

The rock creatures exploded into dust, Michael ran to her and hugged her tight. "Claire! Are you okay?"

She nodded slowly, hugging him tight. "I'm fine...no worries."

He smiled and held her closer. "Good...you're not hurt."

She giggled. "Nope! I'm perfectly fine!"

There was a silence...

"So...what do you think this means?"

Michael pulled out the Timaeus card, while Claire looked at Hermos...

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"What does it mean?" Nightshade asked as he walked down the hall way, Morgan, Wright and Claudia close behind him. "It means it is time!"

They walked into the plaque room where the statue was seen...three orbs of light floated from his hand and into the statue...a pair of glowing red eyes appeared on it. He turned to the three, a sick grin on his face.

"Now go! Destroy them!"

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Earthenware Jug**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A Pot of Greed, but old and made of Clay.

**Effect**: Remove one EARTH-type monster from your grave from play. Draw three cards from your deck.

_Note: Earthenware Jug was first made by Cyber Commander in his fanfic "Yugioh! The Thousand Year Door". All Creative Credit goes to him_

**Fairy Queen**

**Type**: Fairy/Light/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 2,650/2,250  
**Stars**: 7

**Effect**: When this card is Tribute summoned successfully, add any two Fairy-type monsters from your grave to your hand. This card is not affected by your opponent's trap cards.

_Note: Fairy Queen is a card created my Dueler King made specifically for only him and I. This card cannot be used in another fanfic. All creative Credit goes to him_

**Claw of Hermos**

**Type**: Special

**Image**: A large Orange dragon in a orange background

**Effect**: This card can combine with a monster card to create an Equip card of incredible power

_Note: The Claw of Hermos was first used by Joey in the episode "My Freaky Valentine". This was a main part of the Doma Series._

**Guardian Angel wings**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Effect**: This card can only be descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" And offering one "Guardian Angel Joan". This card can only be equipped to a FAIRY-type monster. A monster equipped with this card has it's attack and defense increased by 1000. Discard two cards from your hand and pay half your life points. Declare one card type. When this monster battles with the selected type of monster, destroy the monster without damage calculation. On the third turn of which this effect is played, remove the equipped card from play.

Well, the Dragons are collected and the true main part of Nightshades plan has come to order...but first before we go anywhere serious we meet a new duelist, this one a powerful deck based on a famous video game! Find out net time in "Enemy Controller"!


	17. Enemy Controller

"So Timaeus, Critias and Hermos have all finally shown their faces..." Pegasus mused as Alison and Jake stood on either side of him.

"So...what does that mean?" Jake asked.

"Nightshade as he calls him will probably send his strongest warriors against him...so that means those three Nutjobs who were stalking the kids before..."

"What can we do?" Alison asked.

Pegasus sighed. "We must just watch from the side lines...

"And pray they'll be fine..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

Hermos, Critias and Timaeus laid on the floor, pointing to each other as they laid in a triangular shape.

"So..." Claire muttered, "We all have some mega powerful dragon things that want to help beat the Seal of Orichalcos..."

"Looks like it." Falco asked, picking up Critias and looking at it from all angles.

Michael took Timaeus and slipped it into his deck, shuffling it. "At this point we're gonna have to get all the help we can get." With that, he put the deck back in the same place Timaeus was set.

Claire took Hermos and did the same. "A monster that makes equips out of monsters opens up possibilities, so this is gonna be useful."

Falco copied his friend, putting his deck down and sighing. "I just can't believe my mom worked for these pyschopaths..."

There was a long silence between the three friends.

"Well." Claire muttered. "The three guys who were following us, Claudia, Wright and Morgan are probably gonna attack us soon."

"What makes you think that?" Falco asked.

"Pegasus said that we were the chosen ones, so that must have meant the chosen ones for the dragons. The main guy for the three probably sent Tim, Pat and Enzo to lure them out when we needed it. Think about it, Michael was going against an army of monsters when he got Timaeus, and he won the next round. Pat used a Jinzo/Machine King Combo to pin Falco down, and he got Critias which saved him. Then I dueled against Enzo and he brought out a monster which stupid high attack points, and I get Hermos! So he probably wanted to waste those three so his strongest guys would have a clear road and you wouldn't get your miracle dragon draw!"

A very long silence followed that one.

"Wow..." Michael said. "That makes sense!"

Falco nodded. "I didn't think of that...so he wasted our three enemies so we couldn't draw the dragons when we needed them against the three stooges?"

Claire only nodded.

"Amazing...that's really thought out!"

She giggled. "Thanks."

"So what should we--"

Michael was intterupted as a knock was heard at the door. He stood up opened it, showing Marie.

"Guys!" She shouted.

"Yeah?" Falco asked, standing at attention.

"You gotta see this!" She exclaimed.

"What?"

"A duel! And this is a new kid with one of the coolest decks ever! You gotta see this!"

The three blinked, looked at each other and shrugged, walking off to follow their excentic friend.

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Let me see them!"

"Please? Come on!"

"I'll give you some money if I can duel!"

"What are these people doing?!" Michael shouted as he pushed himself through the crowd, keeping his friends in tow.

"This kids deck is popular," Marie said as she followed him. "They really wanna see it."

"Has anyone seen him duel?" Claire asked.

"Not yet, they've only seen a few cards," She responded.

As they cleared the crowd, they were susprised by the boys atire and appearance.

He was tall, about the size of Falco and had brown hair that poked up like bed head. He had a black suit with a vest and black baggy jeans that ended halfway up his shins. He had dark brown eyes and amazingly massive feet with what appeared zippers going through the middle of them.

"Okay people calm down! Calm down! My deck isn't THAT cool! Back off! Back off!"

"People! People!" Michael shouted, walking up to him. "Back off! Can't you see the man wants his space!" With that, he turned to him. "Dude, you realize how eerily similar you look to Sora?"

"Yeah...I get that a lot..."

With a few moments of shouting them to get lost, the crowd disappated.

"Thanks." Said the boy.

"No problem." Michael said.

Falco walked up to the boy and observed him, looking him up and down. "You look like a guy from Kingdom Hearts..."

"I know."

"I _hate_ Kingdom Hearts..." He snarled.

"Oh." Was his lame reply.

"Let me guess." He said. "You run a video game deck."

"...something like that." He said quickly, looking about.

"How about we duel?" He asked, lifting his disk.

"Umm..sure!"

"No way dude!" Michael shouted and stepped in front of him. "The last duel I had was with Tim and that's something I wanna forget! I just want a nice...calm and friendly duel..."

The boy shrugged. "Whatever works for you. Oh, before I forget, my name is Johan."

"Coincedently." Michael said, activating his duel disk. "My name is Michael."

Johan grinned. "Glad to meet ya." He did the same.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Johan drew five cards. "I will go first." He took an extra card. "I'll just set a card facedown and a monster in defense. That'll do."

Michael drew. "I summon Mystic Swordsman Lv 2 in attack mode!"

The small swordsman appeared in front of him, hefting his sword with a look of determination (900/0).

"Attack his defense with Mini Slice and Dice!"

The monster dashed forward and with a blink of an eye, appeared on the other side of his card. A Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the card, she screamed and exploded into pixels.

Johan took his deck out and fanned it out, looking through it. "Here we go!" He took the card. "That all?"

Michael looked at his hand. "One facedown and it will be."

Johan drew. "I activate Call of the Haunted!"

The Witch appeared once more (1,100/1,200).

"Now I sacrifice her to summon the star of my deck!"

The monster blew into balls of light and a new form appeared before the explosion. He looked exactly like Johan, but he had shoulder plates, holding up a large silver sword in the shape of a key. He have a look of pure determination and held the sword up higher, giving out a loud grunt (2,100/1,500).

Everyone blinked, seeing a group of kids coming to see the action.

"Meet Sora the Keyblade Wielder!"

"Um, no offense dude." Michael said. "But that's kinda weak..."

"Call it what you will." Johan said, pullinf his deck out once more. "When I summon this guy, I can search my deck for one card with the world Keyblade in it and add it to my hand."

He took a card out and added it to his hand. "But I'm not allowed to play it on the turn I take it, so I'll just set a card facedown for safe measure and end my turn."

Michael drew, gulping slightly. "I'll just switch my Swordsman to defense mode and summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 in defense mode."

The metallic eagle appeared beside the childish swordsman, who kneeled down and guarded himself with his sword while Horus folded his wings over his chest.

"That's all."

Johan drew and looked at his cards. "I activate my facedown Life Absorbing Machine."

His trap lifted up, showing an elderly man getting the life drained out of him by a machine.

"Now on every turn I pay life points, I get half of that back! But first, let me show you how my deck works..."

"See, every card in my deck works like the Guardian Monsters, I can summon them unless I have the right equips on the field. But here's a little difference. I can summon them Right from the deck is I want to, but if I pay the right price...so how about I show you an example?!

"I equip Sora with the Descisive Pumpkin Keyblade!"

The Silver key in Sora hands vanished and in it's place was a strange looking weapon. It hald a golden handle and it's blade and a crooked candy cane. He looked at it strangely, then shrugged and looked back at Michael.

"Sorry to say this, but you monster hasn't changed one point."

"I know, it just changes Sora into a Zombie type."

Before he could say anything else, Sora's appearance changed. Gone was the black suit and pants, but now his suit had gone skin tight and wore white gloves and white shoulder pads, small black bat wings sprouting up from hsi shoulders.

"Now, I pay 1,000 life points." He said as he fell to 7,000. "But...now I get to summon the one and only! The king of Halloween Town! Introducing to you all! Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King!"

A thick and heavy mist rolled around the duelist, and a eerily familiar song was heard. Anyone familiar with the cult classic movie, they could tell it was "This is Halloween"...

From the mist next to Sora came a figure. He was very tall, easily seven feet tall. He had a skin tight black suit, a skull perched atop his shoulders and long sharp bony fingers. He stood next to Sora and took a deep bow (1,800/1,000).

The viewers all appluaded, except for Falco, who looked just about ready to snap.

"What's wrong with you?" Claire asked.

"It's..._him_," He responded, pointing to Jack. "I hate _Nightmare Before Christmas_ and every Disney movie. I hate anything popular..."

"Like?"

"iPods, American Idol...you name it."

"And yet you have a MP3 player..."

"There's a difference!!"

"Carrying on..." Said Sora, impatiently. "Jack! Attack his swordsman with Halloween Town Pride Swipe!"

Jack grinned and dashed forward, his claws ready for some action...

"Activate Magic Cylinder!"

The twin Cylinders appeared before the swordsman. Jack, on the other hand, didn't spare them a glance as he jumped into the air, landed on the left cylinder and jumped high into the air. The Swordsman looked around in fear, but suddenly shattered as Jack landed behind him, slashing him to ribbons.

"What was that!? I played Magic Cylinder!"

"So? Jack doesn't care if you play Mirror Force or worse! No matter what, he's not affected by any spells or traps, not even my own! Now Sora! Attack with Keyblade smash!"

Sora jumped over to Horus and with one swipe of his Key, cleaved the bird in twain.

"That, my friend, is all."

Michael drew and looked about, humming under his breath as he looked at his cards. "I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in attack mode!"

In front of him came the Red Armored Magician, brandishing his sword (1,600/1,000)---(1,900/1,000).

"Attack Jack!"

Breaker lunged at the Pumpkin King and slicing downward, blowing him to bits and lowering Johan to 6,900.

"Then one card facedown will end it for me."

Johan drew. "Now with my Life absorbing Machine, I regain 500 life points." He rose to 7,400. "And just my luck! I drew another Keyblade! Now before I forget, only one Keyblade can exist on the field at a time, so if I play a new one, the old one dies, and since I think I can live with Sora no longer being a Zombie, I'll play the Follow the Wind Keyblade!"

The candy cane vanished, but in it's place was a different Keyblade. This one had a yellow gear like handle and a rounded key, razor sharp in the light, Sora rose to 2,400.

"Now then, with this one, I pay another 1,000 life points." he said and dipped lower to 6,400. "And I'll summon Sparrow the Pirate!"

Before him and next to Sora came the man we all know and love, the infamous Jack Sparrow. He let out a chuckle and pulled his sword out of his sheath, flipping it about as his dreadlocks whipped about his head. He held the sword out and smiled (1,700/1,500).

"Oh no ya don't! I play Threatening Roar!"

A loud roar was heard, echoing throughout the fields that caused Sora and Sparrow to cringe in fright.

Johan sighed. "Fine, I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Michael drew. "I'll start by spending Breakers Counter and destroy your facedown!"

Breaker lifted his sword and blasted a beam of energy at the facedown, making the Mirror Force explode.

"Now I sacrifice Breaker to summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6!"

Breaker vanished and in his place stood the second form of Michaels signature monster, squaking lightly (2,300/1,700).

"Attack Sparrow!" he shouted, pointing to Sparrow

Horus blasted the famous pirate with a burst of fire, incinerating him in an instant.

Johan snarled as he fell to 5,800.

"That's all my video game obbsessed friend." Michael said with a satisfied smirk while Horus snarled

Horus cawed loudly and burst into Black Flames, morphing into his dreaded Lv 8 form (3,000/1,800).

Johan drew the card, looking over his hand. "I get 500 life points." He said and rose to 6,300. "Then in order to summon the monster I'm about to summon next, I have to have Sora, a trap, and a spell on the field." He pointed to Sora, the Keyblade he was holding and the Life absorbing machine. "Now I pay 500 life points and summon Goofy the Royal Knight in attack mode!"

He fell to 5,800 again. With a goofy chuckle, a strange looking warrior appeared. He was tall, taller than Sora with a shield with three circles on it, clunky looking armor and a rubbery looking shield, a long dog like face and two teeth poking out. He chuckled again and saluted, but his sword hit his helmet, causing him to stumble backward. Sora only chuckled (1,900/1,500).

"Then I summon the final member of the Trio! Donald the Warlock!"

Beside Goofy came another one. This was was a large white duck ina blue warlocks outfit, a rediculous looking hat on his head with a staff fitted with another warlock like hat. He looked at Goofy and Sora, then at Michael and grinned (1,600/1,200).

"Then, I lay one card facedown and end my turn." he said as the facedown appeared behind the trio.

Michael drew a card. "I set a card facedown. Horus! Attack Sora with Black Blaze Blast!"

"Eh, actually." Johan interrupted. "While Goofy's on the field, he's the only one you can attack."

"Eh, doesn't matter." Michael said with a shrug. "Attack!"

"I activate my trap!"

His trap lifted, showing Donald, Sora and Goofy flying at a Invader of Darkness in a triangular position.

"Trinity Limit!"

"Say huh?" Michael asked, not liking this in the least.

"I can only play this when I have Donald, Goofy and Sora on the field. Now I have to discard all the cards in my hands to the grave." He said and emptied his hand. "Now I get to destroy one monster on your side of the field, and you lose half it's attack in ife points!"

The three of them began to glow different colors. Sora red, Donald blue and Goofy green.

"Get 'em boys!"

With a defiant shout, they jumped into the air, their weapons ready. Horus cawed in fear and he was suddenly bombarded by multicolor beams and exploded into pixels.

Michael gawked as he fell to 6,500.

Johan sighed. "As a side effect, if the monster I destroyed had more than 2,000 attack points, you can special summon a Level four or lower monster from your hand. Plus, I can't attack, so choose wisely."

Michael looked at his hand. "Come out, Silent Magician Lv 4!"

The small white clothed magician appeared, holding aloft her glowing scepter (1,000/1,000).

Johan drew, looking at it. He sighed and rose to 6,300. "That's all." Johan said, waving with his free hand.

Michael drew a card. "Ha! I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

The cage of swords rained down at them, causing the Disney trio to jump back in fright.

"That's my turn!" He shouted.

Johan drew, at which energy was absorbed into the Silent Magician, causing it's attack to rise to 1,500

"Hm." He whispered. "I'll end my turn."

Michael drew, blinking at the card he had drawn. "I play Level Modulation!" He shouted, presenting the card to his opponent. "Now you make two draws, and I bring a Level Monster back to play! So I bring back Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8!"

In a burst of multicolored life and dice, Horus appeared with a mighty shriek (3,000/1,800). Johan drew two cards, but moaned as Silent Magician rose to 2,000.

"Silent Magician! Attack Goofy with Starlight blast!"

She giggled and lifted her wand, watching her staff glow with an otherwordly light. A second later a star shaped beam shot out, hitting Goofy in the chest. He screamed and fell over, exploding into pixels in mid fall.

Michael was surprised by his partners reactions. Donalds face got absolutely red with rage and he waved his staff around, snarling and bouncing up and down, waving his fist at him while Sora snarled and swung his sword at him.

"That's all..." Michael muttered. "And mind telling me something? Kingdom Heart Cards? Where Exactly did you find those?"

Johan chuckled as he drew. "See, it's simple, I lived in a small town in Nevada, the heat was scorching and basically desolate, I picked up Duel Monsters cards as a hobby and soon became hooked on them. My dad encouraged me, my mom said nothing because...well she...passed when I was a little kid.

"A few years back Kaiba made a contest that he would give the winner a special one time only made deck. The contest was a tournament off in California near San Fran, so naturally, being a good dueliest amongst my friends, I decided to go.

"You wouldn't believe the kinds of decks I saw over there! Archfiends, Dark World, Aliens, Cyber Gynasts, Frogs...lots of things that would make your skin crawl.

"I beat them all one by one with my Union deck, it was a proto-type but it seemed I got just the right draw at the moment I needed it. The main problem deck I went against at the tournament was a..." he paused to shudder, "Dark Scorpian...

"But I beat him with only 50 life points left after getting a Miracle draw with Aitsu-Koitsu, beating his Don Zaloog and bringing him down to 0. Kaiba himself came to congratulate me on my victory and said it was the most turn around victory he's seen since Yugi! He handed me the deck, saying it was based off one of the famous games of today and said to carry on dueling, with that he left.

"Duel after duel I started beating people with my Kingdom Hearts cards left and right, soon I decided to come to Duel Academy and well..." He waved a hand over the scenery. "Here I am! But enough about that, I'll carry on with my move!"

Silent Magican rose to 2,500 attack.

Johan looked over the five cards in his hand cards in his hand and clicked his tounge. "I'll set a card facedown and switch Sora and Donald to defense mode."

Donald knelt down, still red in the face while Sora crossed his keyblade over his chest.

"Go." he said, sighing.

Michael drew. "I summon Ultimate Insect Lv 3 in attack mode!"

The large centipede like creature slitered into view, clicking it's Mandibles (1,400/900).

"Activate Trap! Stitch Summoning!"

His trap lifted, showing Sora holding up a Ukulele with a creature in the outline in the background.

"Now I get to summon a Stitch Token in defense mode!"

A loud "MIGA NALA QUEESTA!" Was heard behind Sora. A small blue Koala dog looking creature was seen Jumping on his back. He giggled and jumped onto the slot beside Sora, raising his claws defiantly (500/500).

"Fine! Horus! Attack Sora! Black Blaze Blast!"

The monster breathed in and shot out the giant black Fireball. Sora screamed and exploded. Donald screamed and looked even more pissed off!

"Insect! Shut him up with Poison Thread!"

The monster inhaled and shot out a thread of poison, hitting Donald, making him shut up and explode into pixels.

"Magician! Attack that Token!"

The Magician aimed her staff and shot the beam shaped blast. Stitch jumped to his feet and suddenly an extra set of arms sprouted out from under his original ones. The four armed caught each arm to the star, holding it back while he head-butted the center, making the attack explode into little globuls of light.

Michael blinked. "What was That?" He asked, eyebrow raised.

"See, my Stitch Token can't be destroyed as a result of battle." He sighed as he clicked down to 5,700.

Michael scowled. "Fine, just go."

Johan drew, gulping slightly. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Michael drew a card, suddenly, a case of webs encased the Insect Lv 3. It shuddered and exploded, revealing his laarge albino spider form, stamping it's feet down (2,300/900). It shook it's body, releasing the powders in it's shell, hitting Stitch and making him gag and cough, falling on his back (500/500)---(0/500).

"Horus! Attack his token! Black Blaze Blast!"

Horus shot forth the fireball. Stitch, who apparently hade nough vigor in him, stood up and punched the fireball, lowering Johan further to 5,200.

"Now you Insect! Spider Thread Snare!"

Locking it's legs into the ground, a invisible mouth shot out several threads, catching him and bringing him up in the air. He slammed him into the ground, groaning as he rubbed his head, muttering in his little language. Johan groaned and hid his face in his hands, his life points dipping lower to 4,700.

"Magician! You're turn!"

She called out and blast a beam of stars at him. Stitch grinned slightly as he knocked most of them away, causing Johan to fall lower to 4,200.

Michael smiled. "That's all."

Johan drew. "Now then...I play Premature Burial!"

The spell momentarily appeared on the field.

Michael yawned as he looked at Horus, then nudged his head at the spell. Horus nodded and blasted it with a fireball, heading right toward it

Johan shrugged and pointed to his facedown. "I activate my trap, Chain Explosion!"

His trap lifted, showing a Kelbek and Gagagigo flying into the sky, a explosion under them.

"I can activate this on a an even number chain, so you chained your Horus effect with my monster, meaning it's Chain Link 1, then I chained it's effect with my trap, Chain Link 2! Now I get to destroy a monster on your side of the field equal to half it's Chain link, so good-bye Horus!"

A small landmine appeared at Horus' feet. The Insect and Magician both scurried away in fright as Horus screeched, a massive explosion. When it died down, there was nothing left but Insect and Magician, both looking terrified...well as terrified as an insect can look.

"Now then! Now that your monster isn't here to negate my effect, I can play it! Come on back Sora!"

Sora appeared once again, swinging his normal keyblade with a loud grunt (2,100/1,500). Suddenly the poison from the Insect in the air clung to his skin, causing him to hold his neck and cough violently (2,100/1,500)---(1,600/1,500).

He took another card from his hand. "Now! Take the Rumbling Rose Keyblade!"

His Keyblade was engulfed in light and suddenly changed once more. The blade itself was small with red and green lines like a rose, two thorns sticking out like the teeth. Sora fell to 1,300.

"Huh?" Michael asked, confused. "You just weakened your monster? Why?"

"Because of the mighty beast I'm gonna summon next! I pay 1,000 life points! Come out, the Lonely Beast!"

Michael gulped.

A massive form appeared beside Sora! It was massive, like a man on a case of steroids. He was completely covered in wild and unruly fur and a simple purple cape, a dangerous looking set of fangs in his mouth and razor sharp claws. He let out a feral roar and slammed his claw into the ground, leaving an imprint of his claw (2,900/0).

The poison caught up with him, but he did not choke nor gag, merely falling to 2,400.

"Attack his Insect With Feral Roar slice and dice!"

He dug his claws into the ground and lunged forward, making a fist and shoving it deep into the Insects carapice. It shrieked in horror and pain and exploded into fragments of dust and left over shell. Beast snarled, going back to his original stats as he jumped back to Johan's side. Suddenly, it seemed as though the thought of killing another creature was too much for him to bear, so he got down on one knee while holding his head with both hands, moaning.

Johan replied to Michael's confusion, saying, "Much like Goblin Attack Force, my Beast has to switch into defense mode for three turns, depending if it even lives that long. So I'll set this card down and end my turn."

Michael drew, looking at the Beast with cautiouness. _If he draws Rush Recklessly..._He shuddered. _I gotta get rid of it! I can deal with whatever Sora summons next!_

"Magician! Attack Beast!"

She nodded shakily and blasted the beam of light from her wand, heading toward the Beast...

"I activate a Trap simply known as Belle!"

As the trap lifted, a beauitful young woman in a bright yellow dress appeared in front of him. She glared at the attack and bravely held her arms up, blocking the attack and causing her to fall back, panting. Beast noticed this and caught her, looking at her with worry in his eye. She said nothing, but looked up at him and smiled weakly, stroking his face with his hand. She looked away and disappeared. Beast fell silent for a mere moment, then looked up at the Silent Magician and jumped to it's feet, snarling and roaring, causing the place around them to shake and quiver.

She screamed in terror and hid her face in her hands.

"Let me guess," Michael said, scared slightly. "Belle negates the attack?"

"And switches my Beast into Attack mode! Anything else?"

Michael looked at his hand. "One facedown, that will be all."

Johan drew, smirking as he rose to 2,900. "I activate Heavy Storm!"

The Spell appeared, with it a mighty gust of wind. Michael's facedown Negate Attack and Draining Shield. Johans Life Absorbing Machine teetered under the wind, but exploded into pixels none the less, The Rumbling Rose Keyblade in Sora's hands morphed back into it's original silver form.

"So?" Michael asked weakly, gulping. "My monster still has more attack points!"

Johan took a card from his hand. "But there's two weakness's to your monster. For one: She's affected by spell cards, unlike her big sister. And two: She's got a very weak defense. So let's exploit those weakness's shall we? I activate the spell card Enemy Controller!"

A huge video game controller appeared in front of him, a long cord shot out from the back and plugged into the Silent Magician, causing her to cry out in shock.

"Now then, I can switch your monster in defense, or take control of it by sacrificing a monster on my side of the field. However, Sora's too valuable to get rid of and Beast might come in handy this time, so I'll switch."

He started pressing buttons on the controller. "Left! Right! A! B! Y! Down! Up! Select!"

A small jolt of energy shot out from the cord and hit Magician, causing her to kneel down.

"Sora! Attack!" Johan exclaimed.

Sora jumped into the air and sliced the monster, making her explode into pixels.

Michael looked up in fear at the Lonely Beast...he chuckled nervously.

"Attack with Feral Roar Slice and Dice!"

Beast snarled and jumped to Michael, slicing him with his claws. He screamed and fell five feet back on his backside, clutching his chest, his life points dipping to 3,600.

Johan smirked as Beast knelt down again, holding his head. "That's all."

Michael angrilly drew, looking at the card he had just drawn. "I play Graceful Charity!"

The Angel appeared behind Michael, the feathers dropping on his deck. He snatched the top three cards of his deck, looking at them and discarded his Trap Hole and Masked Dragon.

"I summon Silent Swordsman Lv 3 in attack mode!"

Before him came the green skinned warrior hefting the large blade, stumbling over it's own weight (1,000/1,000).

"Now, I play Level Up! on him to trade him in for his brother! Silent Swordsman Lv 5!"

Michael pointed to Beast. "Cleave him a good one Swordsman!"

Swordsman called out and dashed to him, slicing him into tiny pieces.

Michael smirked. "That's all."

Johan drew, looking at his hand. "Pot of Greed." The green and blue pot embodiment of greed appeared before him, drawing two cards. "Here we go!" He slipped into his spell/trap card zone. "I give Sora the Wishing Lamp Keyblade!"

The Keyblade vanished and, once again was replace. The handle was a lamp and the blade was bronze. Sora rose to 2,300.

"Not only does he go up by 200 points, but I can spend 1,500 more attack points and summon one of the best cards in my deck! Introducing...Aladdin the Street Rat!"

Beside Sora came another Disney Charachter. This one was about a inch or two taller than Sora with deep tan skin. He had a purple vest with white baggy pants. He reached behind him and pulled out a schimitar, smirking as he flipped it around, Johan falling to 1,400 (2,200/2,050).

"Now then, for his effect, if I discard the top three cards of my deck from play." He said as the three cards slipped out. "I can now snatch one card from your grave and let me use it! So Aladdin, do your stuff!"

Aladdin smirked and made a slight wave before vanished. He appeared again, holding a deck of cards in his hands. Flipping through them, he saw one and through it to him.

"You have the best ideas buddy!" Johan shouted with a smile. "Now I play Graceful Charity!"

The angel appeared and he drew three cards. He smirked and discarded two. "I'll equip Aladdin with Royal Robes!"

Aladdin's street clothes suddenly vanished, and in their place became marble white robes, his little beanie changing to a large sultans hat (2,200//2,050)---(2,500/2,350).

"Not only does he get 300 extra attack and defense, he's now the only thing you can get at, Attack and effect! So get his Swordsman with Royal Rush!"

Aladdin pulled out his scimitar one more time and suddenly rushed forward, slamming his sword into the Swordsman with a loud call. He screamed and shattered.

"Sora! Get him directly!"

Sora jumped up and slammed his Keyblade into Michael, causing him to scream and fall back, falling to 1,300 life points.

Sora shrugged. "Go right ahead and make your final move."

Michael drew angrily and blinked, an idea formed...

"I summon Winged Kuriob in defense mode..."

The small winged puffball appeared, squeaking loudly (300/200).

"That ends my turn."

Johan drew, he looked at the facedown, and the obvious trap.

"I'll set a card down and end my turn..."

_Damn._ Michael thought, making a draw. _Didn't take the bait..._"I'll end my turn."

Johan drew, smirking widely. "Sora! Attack his puffball!"

Sora lunged at him...

"Activate Transcendent Wings!" Michael called out, grinning broadly.

The spell lifted, he discarded his Sangan and Sakuretsu Armor.

"COME OUT WINGED KURIBOH Lv 10!" Michael shouted.

The Kuriboh was covered in it's mighty golden armor, it's wings spread out long above it.

"Reflective Wings!"

The attack was blasted back to Johans monsters, Aladdin and Sora blew up.

"Yeah? Well I actvate Barrel Behind the Door!"

Michael paled.

A large egyptian machine gun appeared in front of him. The balls of light released from Winged Kuriboh were absorbed back into it.

"Now let's see how YOU like it! Fire!"

The blast was shot, hitting Michael in the chest and launching him back. Michael fell to 0...

Falco and Claire gasped. Michael had lost...

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So." Nightshade said with a sick little chuckle. "The Chosen of Timaeus isn't invincible..."

"Sir?" Wright asked, behind him.

"What is it Wright?" He snarled.

"When should we attack?"

He grinned. "I've sent Morgan to do the deed all ready." He turned. "You will have your chance Wright...just wait." With that, he walked past him.

Wright snarled as he watched him, a look of malice in his eyes...

----------------------------------------------------------------

Michael shook Johans hand, a sad smile on his face. "Good game dude."

Johan smiled. "Good game."

Claire came up from behind. "That was awesome!" She shouted, smiling wide as she clapped her hands.

"Yeah, yeah..." Falco muttered, arms crossed. "I probably could have done better..."

Johan looked at him and smirked. "Is that a challenge?"

Falco snarled. "Maybe it is!"

They both armed thier duel disks...

"THE BIRD BOY IS MINE!" Screamed a deep voice from the sky.

The group od kids that had gathered to view the show looked up. Morgan landed between Johan and Falco, making them both gasp and back up.

Morgan looked at Falco, gave him an evil grin and armed his duel disk.

"You're mine now..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sora the Keyblade Wielder**

**Type**: Warrior/Earth/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 2,100/1,500

**Stars**: 6

**Effect**: When this monster is Tribute Summoned sucessfully, you may search your deck for one card with the word "Keyblade" In it's name (Except "Sora the Keyblade Wielder"). You cannot activate the selected card on the turn you selected it.

**Descisive Pumpkin Keyblade**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image**: A crooked Candy Cane in the shape of a key floating in a balck background.

**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. The monster equipped with this card has it's Type changed to a ZOMBIE-type. Pay 1000 life points to Special Summon one "Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King" in face up attack or defense mode.

**Jack Skellington the Pumpkin King**

**Type**: Zombie/Dark/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 1,800/1,000

**Stars**: 4

**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Descisive Pumpkin Keyblade". This card is not effected by the effects of Spell or Trap Cards.

**Follow the Wind Keyblade**

**Type**: Spell/Equip.

**Image**: A floating Keyblade with a golden gear like handle and a silver rounded Blade.

**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. The monster equipped with this card can negate the effect of one Spell card that designates the equip monster as a target. Pay 1000 life points to special summon one "Sparrow the Pirate" In face up attack or defense

**Sparrow the Pirate**

**Type**: Warrior/Water/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 1,700/1,500.

**Stars**: 4.

**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Follow the Wind Keyblade". When this monster battles with a FIEND or ZOMBIE-type monster, increase this monsters Attack by 500.

**Goofy the Royal Knight**

**Type**: Warrior/Earth/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 1,900/1,500.

**Stars**: 5

**Effect**: This card can be Special Summoned when you have a Face up "Sora the Keyblade Wielder", A faceup Trap and a Faceup Spell card and paying 500 life points. As long as this card is on your side of the field, this is the only card your opponent can select as an attack target.

**Donald the Warlock**.

**Type**: Spellcaster/Wind/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 1,600/1,500.

**Stars**: 4.

**Effect**: Once per turn, you may discard two cards from your hand to take one Spell card from your grave and add it to your hand.

**Trinity Limit**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: Sora, Donald and Goofy flying at Invader of Darkness, all glowing a different color.

**Effect**: This card can only be activated when you have a face up "Sora the Keyblade Wielder", "Goofy the Royal Knight", And "Donald the Warlock". Destroy one face up monster on your opponents side of the field and deal damage to your opponents life points equal to half it's current attack points. If the destroyed monster had 2000 or more attack points, your opponent may special summon one Level 4 or lower monster from their hand. You cannot attack on the next turn after you activated this card.

**Stitch Summoning**.

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: Sora playing a Ukulele, a shadowy form of Stitch behind him.

**Effect**: When you activate this card, you may special summon one "Stitch Token" (Beast-Warrior/EARTH/4 stars/ATK 500/DEF 500).Only one Stitch Token can be face up on your side of the field. Stitch Tokens cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Deal 500 points of damage to the owner of the Stitch Tokens each time it is attacked.

**Rumbling Rose Keyblade.**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image**: A short keyblade with red and green lines around it like a rose with a throny handle.

**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. The equipped monsters attack is decreased by 300 points. Pay 1000 life points to Special Summon one "The Lonely Beast" in face up attack or defense mode.

**The Lonely Beast**

**Type**: Beast/Dark/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 2,900/0.

**Stars**: 6.

**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of "Rumbling Rose Keyblade" When this monster attacks, switch this monster to defense mode at the end of the Damage Step. You cannot change the battle position of this monster for 3 turns (Except my Magic, Trap or Monster effects).

**Belle**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: The famous Disney movie Image of Beast and Belle dancing through the dance floor.

**Effect**: On the turn this card is activated, "The Lonely Beast" is not destroyed as a result of battle. Switch the battle position of "The Lonely Beast" After this card is resolved.

**Wishing Lamp Keyblade**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image**: A Keyblade with a Lamp as a handle with a bronze blade.

**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. Increase the equipped monsters attack points by 200. Pay 1500 life points to special summon one face up "Aladdin the Street Rat" From your deck in face up attack or defense mode.

**Aladdin the Street Rat**  
**Type**: Warrior/Earth/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 2,200/2,050.

**Stars**: 7

**Effect**: This card cannot be normal summoned or set. This card can only be special summoned by the effect of the "Wishing Lamp Keyblade". On the turn this card is summoned, remove the top 3 cards of your deck from play, take one card from your opponents graveyard and add it to your hand.

**Royal Robes**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image**: Aladdin looking at himself in his new Prince Clothes.

**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to "Aladdin the Street Rat". Increase the attack and defense of the equipped monster by 300. The equipped monster is the only card that your opponent can attack or target with card effects.

Oh boy, Morgans found Falco! How will the biggest member of the Seal Trio fare against our Harpie duelist, and for that matter what kind of deck does he have? Find out next time in "Greed"!


	18. Greed

Falco snarled and jumped back, his blonde hair whipping around his face as Morgan landed in front of him, a sick grin on his face.

"Oh goody, the muscle head," He insulted, relaxed to see no machete or gun anywhere near the unstable man.

Morgan sneered and shrugged. "Yep! And don't worry, I don't need no gun or sword to get you down on your knees, I can whup your sorry ass with my deck alone!"

Falco crossed his arms. "If you're dueling's like your thinking I shouldn't have any problems here."

The massive man snarled and activated his duel disk, the ominous lights glowing on it...

---------------------------------------------------

"Pegasus!" Jake shouted as he and Alison ran over to them, a shocked look in their eyes. "You were right! One of the three is dueling the Harpie Chosen!"

Pegasus moaned into his own mouth. "I figured as much." He muttered and looked out at the direction Morgan had landed. "We must hurry!"

With that, all three of them vanished.

-----------------------------------------------------

Nightshade chuckled as Claudia and Wright stood on either side of him, watching the viewing globe. "Morgan should make short work of the Chosen of Critias..."

"Yeah, he is the toughest duelist I've gone against," Wright said, gritting his teeth a little.

"I guess we should just shut up and watch," Claudia commented.

Nightshade nodded and brought him hands together, putting them under his chin as he watched the duel.

He grinned a toothy grin...

-----------------------------------------------------

Falco looked out at the crowd. "Everyone! Back up!"

They all seemed confused, but backed up a few feet, watching Falco play his own duel disk.

"LET'S DUEL!"

They both drew their opening hands as their life points click to 8,000.

Morgan drew his card and flipped it around. "I play the Spell card Terraforming! This lets me take a Field Spell Card from my deck!" A card slipped out of his deck and he held it up. "So you can thank Parker for the idea!"

Falco grimanced, hearing the students around him wondering what type of field he would take, Gaia Power? Molten Destruction?

Falco knew all too well...

"Now I play it! The Seal of Orichalcos!"

He slammed the card into the field and the Accursed Seal spread through out the field. It pushed several kids backwards, making them scream in horror at what had happened.

"What's going on?" A kid cried from the group.

"This ain't normal!" A voice that belonged to Michael's friend Wes was heard.

The grin on Morgan's face spread even wider as the Seal appeared on his own Forehead and he laughed even louder, his arms open as he cackled.

"Oh I never get tired of playing this card!" He grinned. "But back to business..." He looked at his hand. "I'll set this card facedown, and this monster in defense." He said as the cards appeared. "That'll be all, now make your move and the start to your destruction!"

Falco drew his card quickly, looking around. "I'll summon Harpie Lady Two in attack mode!"

From the sky, the Red-Headed Harpie appeared, digging deep gauges into the ground as she lifted her talons threateningly. She saw who her opponent was and hissed (1,300/1,400).

_I shouldn't have to worry if that thing has a Flip Effect_. "Harpie! Attack!"

The monster leaped up into the air and attempted to slice the facedown, but her claws merely bounced off as she hit a large book shelf, accompanied by three lanterns (0/2,000)---(500/2,000).

"Sorry, but you're little birdie is way too weak to deal with my Royal Magical Library!"

Falco snarled as he fell to 7,300 life points. "Fine, I'll just set a card facedown and end my turn..."

Morgan drew. "I'll play Infinite Cards!"

The spell card appeared.

"Now there's no limit to what out hand can be! And because I played a spell, my Library gets a counter."

A flame appeared in one of the three lanterns.

"Now I'll set a monster into defense and turn it over to you." he said, grinning as a monster appeared next to the accursed Library.

Falco drew, biting his lip. "I'll play Graceful Charity!"

As he said this, Morgan responded by shouting, "I activate my Trap! Appropriate!" His trap lifted, showing two wealthy men behind a table piled with money. "Now when you draw outside your draw phase, I can get an extra two cards!" With that, he snatched two cards off his deck.

Falco growled even when he saw an extra light appear on the library.

He discarded his Harpies Brother and his Roc from the Valley of the Haze. He took it and slipped it back into his deck, it being part of its effect.

"Now I summon Harpie Lady One!"

Beside her sister, the original Harpie appeared, brandishing her claws as she looked at her sister and nodded (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400).

"Attack his defense Harpie Lady Two!"

The Harpie jumped into the air and dive bombed the monster. A small scaly lizard appeared on the card with a white furry collar. It shrieked and exploded.

Morgan snatched another card off the top of his deck. "That was my Imperia; I now get to draw a card."

Falco growled. "I'll end my turn..."

Morgan drew. He grinned. "I play a card courteous of my father! Guardian Treasure!"

He discarded his entire hand.

"Now all I have to do is discard five cards from my hand, then draw two cards." He did so. "Now for the rest of this duel, I can now draw two cards from my deck instead of one on my draw phase. And since I played three spells, I simply get rid of the three counters on my library," The lights went out. "Now I draw a card." He did so. "Now then, I'll set this card down and end my turn!"

Falco drew. His eyes opened as he looked at it. _It's the card Pegasus gave me! But I don't have enough cards to use it right...I'll just have to summon someone else_. "I summon the Strongest card in my deck! I sacrifice my Harpies for Simorgh the Bird of Divinity!"

The Harpies vanished into pixels of light and was replaced by something new. It was a gigantic hawk like creature with emerald wings, covered in jewels. She spread her wings out far and cawed (2,700/1,000).

"Whoa..." Michael muttered while Claire gasped.

"Simorgh! Blast his library!"

She lifted her wings out and blasted gales of piercing winds out. The bookshelf teetered and fell over, exploding into dark bits.

Morgan growled...

Falco smirked. "I'll set this card down and end my turn."

Morgan drew two cards, looking at the four in his hand. He pointed to his facedown. "I play Pact of Greed." he said, his trap lifting. "Now we both draw a card from out decks, but seeing as your drawing a card outside of your drawing phase, I get two more!"

Falco groaned as he drew a card, but Morgan drew three, bringing him up to seven cards.

"Now I summon a monster in defense and leave it at that."

Falco drew. "I summon Harpie Lady Three in defense mode!"

The spiky blue haired Harpie appeared, covering herself in her claws.

"Simorgh! Attack!"

The monster began to beat it's wings and sent the powerful winds out. A Giant Rat appeared on the card before exploding.

Falco gulped...

"Now I summon the Star of my deck! Enraged Muka Muka! Come on out!"

Before him the ground began to rumble and shake, within seconds a gigantic form appeared. It was a humongous Stone toad with a red throat. It croaked loudly as the Seal bonded to it (1,200/600)---(1,700/600).

"You call that a star? I've seen mightier Field Mice..."

"Oh, but he's got a strong effect, he gets 400 attack for every card in my hand! And I count 6!"

"Oh."

Energy began to pump from the card sin his hand into the toad, sending it to skyrocketing heights (1,700/600)---(4,100/3,000).

"Fine...I guess that's it for me..."

Morgan drew twice, the monster rose higher, to (4,900/3,800).

"Muka! Eat Simorgh!"

The creature lumbered forward to the mighty Bird...

When suddenly a large cage appeared around her and turned her to a ball of light. Falco grinned as he absorbed it, his life points rising to 10,000.

"That's the stuff..."

Morgan snarled at the Altar for Tribute trap, but pointed to his Harpie. "Fine! Attack Harpie Lady Three!"

It turned it's head and shot it's head down, swallowing the Harpie.

As it lumbered back over to it's own masters field, it's body turned to solid stone.

"A minor set back." He took a card. "I'll summon the regular Muka Muka in attack mode and end my turn."

Before him came a large stone crab, clicking it's pincers together (600/300)---(1,100/300).

"And like his big brother, he gains 300 for every card in my hand!"

The creature began to grow to stupidly big heights (1,100/300)---(3,500/2,700). The Enraged Muka Muka shrunk very slightly though (4,900/3,800)---(4,500/3,400).

Falco drew. He looked over his hand. _Damn...I need Critias! And my Trump card needs more Harpies!_ "I'll summon a monster in defense mode and end my turn!"

Morgan drew twice, the stone surrounding his giant cracked ever so slightly (4,500/3,400)---(5,300/4,200), while his Muka grew more (3,500/2,700)---(4,100/3,300).

"Holy Christ..." Claire gasped while Michael looked up at the mammoth monsters.

"Muka! Attack his defense!"

The smaller Muka Muka dashed forward and grabbed the monster. It revealed itself to be a Flying Kamakire, which exploded on impact.

Falco pulled his deck out. "I summon Harpies Daughter in defense mode!"

IN front of him, a Harpie that looked like Harpie Girl. She had spiky brown hair and somewhat sharper Talons. She grinned (1,000/800).

"Ha! You call that a monster?! I'll just end my turn set a card down and end my turn..."

Falco drew.

"I activate my trap! Solemn Wishes!"

Falco sneered. "He looked at the card he drew. _There's one..._. "I'll play Sister Appearance! With this spell, any Female monster on my side of the field is considered a Harpie Lady! Which means I can now play Elegant Egotist!"

A kaleidoscope spread from the Daughter and transformed into the Harpie Lady Sisters!

"And because of my Daughters effect, when I summon a Harpie I can draw a card!"

He drew one.

"Wow! You really are stupid! Now I get to draw two!"

He drew twice, the monsters turning enormous (5,300/4,200)---(6,100/5,000) and (4,100/3,300)---(4,700/3,900), his own life points rising to 8,500.

He grinned. "It won't matter, I'll set these two cards facedown and end my turn."

Morgan drew twice, his monsters rising by 600 and 800 attack and defense points while he went up another 500. The stone around the Enraged Muka exploded into bits of gravel. It croaked in rage.

"Enraged! Attack his triplets!"

The monster barreled towards the three of them, his mouth open wide.

"Wrong! I activate Sisters Unite!"

The Sisters blew away from the attack and landed side by side from the Harpie Daughter (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400 X 3) while the sister rose to 1,300.

"AND! I get to draw three times."

"And I get to draw Six!"

They both drew their cards, the Mukas now officially massive as they rose to (9,300/8,200), while the Muka merely rose to (7,700/6,900­) and rose another 500 life points to 9,500!

Morgan laughed. "Can't you see now? You can't win! Look at my monsters! I could Destroy Kaiba's Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon without breaking a sweat and I could completely Demolish Zane Truesdales Cyber End Dragon, even IF he played Powerbond! And nothing in your deck could POSSIBLY beat my guys! Enraged! Continue the attack!"

The monster stormed down on his Harpie Lady One...

"I activate Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation!"

The monsters jumped into the air and formed a blue Sparrow. It screeched and knocked the gigantic monster away.

He snarled and looked away. "I'll just end my turn..."

Falco drew and smirked. "Okay buddy, here's someone I wanna introduce to you...Behold the Mighty Monster Known as...Harpies Pet Baby Dragon!"

In between all the Harpies came a Harpies Pet Baby Dragon, but it was much smaller. It let out a cute squeak (1,200/600).

There was a long pause...Then Morgan began to crack up loudly. He held his stomach and fell to one knee. "You--You must be kidding! How will that thing Hurt ME?!"

"Simple, a little friend from my friend," He looked at Pegasus who was in the trees, and though he couldn't see, he could tell he was smiling back. "He gets many effects from my Harpies. For one, If there's ONE Harpie on the field, she's the only thing you can attack."

"So?"

"If there are TWO, her stats are doubled."

The dragon glowed (2,700/1,200), as per Harpie Lady Ones effect.

"Ha! No Where NEAR it!"

"If I have Three, She can destroy any card I want."

Morgan Paled. "SAY WHAT!?"

"Pet Dragon! Destroy Enraged Muka Muka!"

The dragon flew into the air and screeched. Seconds later it let out a burst of bright fire, hitting the Gigantic Toad. It croaked in agony, then exploded into pixels.

Morgan merely stared in full blown shock, his jaw dropping.

"But since I can't attack or anything, I'll just end my turn."

"There's one thing about Muka Greed Decks that seriously hurt the player..." Michael mumbled under his breath.

"What's that?" Marie asked.

"Well for one if they wanna power up the monster, they have to keep drawing cards from their decks. They deck out faster, also, most of the cards in his hand are dead weight, meaning he doesn't play the many cards, seeing as their more or less card drawers. The Mukas are basically the only card he can play right now, the main parts of his deck! And last time I took count, he's got 22 cards in his hand alone, and a few more in his grave, so he can't have more han a little over 10 cards left in his deck."

Morgan looked at his deck. "I'll only draw one card from my deck this turn..." He did so, rising to 10,000 while the Muka rose to (8,000/7,200).

"I'll Play Pot of Generosity." He said, slipping two more cards back into his deck, the Muka Screeched in confusion as it shrunk (8,000/7,200)---(7,100/6,400). "I can't have myself decking out after all. Now Muka! Attack his dragon with Muka Greed Chop!"

The Muka dashed forward and grabbed the startled Dragon, cutting it's head clean off with a pincer.

Falco snarled as he plummeted to 5,600, his Harpies snarling as they watched this.

"I'll end my turn with this facedown, and call that a turn."

Falco drew, his eyes widened slightly. "I'll set this card facedown and switch my Harpies to defense mode." He said, his Harpies turning to defense as they shielded themselves. "That ends my turn."

"And Begins mine!" he drew a single card, rising to 10,500, and his Muka another 300 points. "Now I play Pot of Avarice!"

His Giant Rat, Royal Magical Library, Imperia, Enraged Muka Muka and a Bistro Butcher vanished into his deck.

"Wait! When did you play Bistro Butcher?" Falco shouted.

"With my Guardian Treasure, remember?" He said, drawing two cards, rising to 11,000.

He looked at them. "Muka! Attack His Harpies Daughter!"

The gigantic crab scuttled forward, crushing the monster under his claw. She shrieked and exploded.

Falco didn't think he could see his Harpies this mad...

"That ends my turn, but next turn your Bitches are next."

Falco grabbed his next card and his eyes shot open. "Harpie Lady, Phoenix Formation!"

"All Right! He's gonna hurt him good!"

The Harpies grinned widely and jumped into the air, side by side as their formed a flaming Phoenix...they flew to the crab, who held his claws up in defiance...

A massive explosion explosive shook the arena and Sent Morgan completely flying into the Wall of the Seal, his life points plummeting down to 3,300.

He stood up, his eyes glowing darker than anyone could ever see.

He slowly grabbed his card and looked at it, his eyes wide and officially insane, rising up to 3,800. He turned it around, showing what Falco dreaded.

Final Destiny.

A dark orb fell to the center of the field...it beeped once, then an explosion ripped through the area that would have matched that of a nuclear bomb. When the dust settled, nothing was left.

A facedown monster appeared on the field, followed by a facedown. He merely grunted for him to do, discarding the cards from his hand to six.

Falco drew. "I summon Harpies Brother!"

The tall Brethren to the Harpies appeared, his scarf billowing in the wind (1,800/800).

"Attack his defense!"

The monster darted forward, his claws glistening.

Falco saw Morgan grin a little and could have sworn he heard a "Got ya," as the card flipped up. His eyes dilated, he had seen his father use this against him plenty of times.

"Ha! You flipped up Fiber Jar! And I'm sure you know what this does..."

The potted plant of a tree glowed with a bright light, until it blinded them. A second later, there was nothing left. They both saw their decks were filled once more.

_Damn..._ Falco thought in anger.

"Now draw."

They both drew five times.

He snarled. "I'll set a card down and end my turn..."

Morgan drew, looking at his choices. "I'll summon the Bistro Butcher in attack mode."

In front of him came a monster that you wouldn't want to see in a Restaurant He had chefs clothes and blue skin, a hook in his hand and a clever in his other (1,800/1,000)---(2,300/1,000).

"Attack him directly!"

The monster dashed to him and cut him with his clever, making him fall back and have his Life Points fall to 3,300.

"Whoa...they're tied." Claire mumbled, her eyes wide.

"It all comes down to this..." Marie said.

Falco drew. "I'll set a monster in defense mode and one card facedown. That ends my turn."

Morgan drew. "Butcher! Attack!"

The monster lunged forward and plunged his clever into the defense. A Flying Kamakire appeared and exploded.

Falco took his deck out and slammed a card into it, Harpie Lady One making her return (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400).

Morgan shrugged. "I'll just end my turn."

Falco drew, his eyes opened and he flipped it around.

The Fang of Critias.

Morgan paled. "Oh crap..."

"Now! Combine with Hysteric Party Trap! Make the Harpie Lord Dragon!"

The Trap lifted up and the two combined with a bright flash. The result was a large purple scaled dragon with magnificent purple and yellow wings, a pair of glowing yellow eyes and razor sharp teeth (2,400/2,200).

"And..." Morgan gulped. "What does that do?"

"Well first, I can discard any number of cards from my hand, and in exchange I can summon any monster I want that has the word "Harpie" in it from my deck or graveyard. But Since I'm using these Sparingly, I'll just discard these two." He discarded His Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation and Arrow Nail. Harpie Lady Two and Three appeared in flashes of light next to the might dragon (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400 X 2).

"Second, all my Harpies can't be selected as an attack target, and they all get 300 extra attack and defense points."

All three Harpies rose to (1,900/1,700).

"Be lucky I can't attack with my Harpie Two or Three. But my Harpie One and Dragon can! Dragon! Attack the Bistro Butcher with Harpie Pride Inferno!"

The monster opened it's mouth and shot out a blast of orange flames. The Bistro Butcher cringed and exploded.

"Harpie One! Attack him!"

The Harpie hopped into the air and sliced him with her Talons, making him grunt in pain and fall to to his knees, falling to 1,800 life points.

He drew shakily, looking at his cards. "I play Graceful Charity!"

The angel appeared above him, letting him draw three cards. He looked at his cards and a sly grin spread through his face. He discarded two quickly.

"Now I play Monster Reborn! Come back Enraged Muka Muka!"

The gigantic stone toad appeared, drawing power from the cards in his hand (1,200/600)---(4,100/3,000).

"Not again..." Falco moaned.

"Muka! Attack his Dragon with Muka Chomp!"

The monster barreled forward, it's mouth wide...only to slam into a Negate Attack force field.

He growled and looked at his hand. "I'll set a card facedown and end my turn!"

Falco drew, he looked at it. "I'm playing my Dragon Lords effect once more." He did so.

Harpies Pet Baby Dragon appeared with a Squawk (1,200/600)---(3,000/1,200).

"Dragon! Use your effect on his Muka!"

The monster opened it's mouth, ready to shoot it's mighty blast...

"NEVER! Activate Facedown!"

His facedown lifted.

"Ring Of Destruction!"

In front of it came the ring of grenades, which wrapped around the Mukas neck.

"Are you crazy! We'll both lose!"

Morgan grinned. "Indeed, so till next time?"

A massive explosion filled the Seal...

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Ugnh..." Falco moaned, opening his eye slightly...

He was greeted by the face of Marie, looking at him in worry.

"Falco!" Was her cry of relief as she saw him open his eyes.

He sat up and rubbed his head, shaken it. "What happened..?"

"Morgan ran off." Michael said simply.

"But...We both lost...shouldn't both of us been taken?"

"I'm afraid it isn't that simple," Came a voice from behind them.

The four of them, seeing as most of the kids had ran away when the field came into play, whipped around to see Pegasus.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked her eyes wide.

"Simple, the Seal of Orichalcos, while amazingly powerful, is not powerful enough to take two souls at once. So if you tie, you both are safe." he sighed. "But Morgan is not as stupid as one would think, he will assuredly be back with more tricks, know that he knows what he's up against."

"And I'll do the same." Falco said, gritting his teeth.

They were all silent. "So that leaves two of the three left..."

"And I have a feeling who's next..." Pegasus said.

Claire gulped.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Morgan looked down.

"I am very disappointed in you Morgan..." hissed Nightshade, his claws making deep grooves in his armrest.

"Please forgive me master...I will not fail again."

"See to it that you don't..." He said and turned to Claudia. "Looks like you are up dear girl."

She grinned and bowed. "I will not fail you master." She shot a look at Morgan, winked at Wright and skipped out of the room.

"Now you two, get out of my sight..." Nightshade and looked at the viewing globe. He looked at Michael and grinned, looking over at the darkness.

"Now, are you sure you can do what I wish for you to do Mister..."

A man stepped out. He was tall with a full black suit, a black top hat and a pair of glasses with some purple hair sticking out from the hat.

"Call me Mr. Shroud and I'm pretty sure I can..." He grinned, his eyes glowing a dark red...

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Imperia**

**Type**: Reptile/Effect/Earth

**Attack/Defense**: 500/500

**Stars**: 3

**Effect**: When this card is Normal summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned, draw one card from your deck.

_Note: "Imperia" Was first used by Gansley in the Multi-part episode "Isolated in Cyberspace". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Guardian Treasure**

**Type**: Spell/Continuous

**Image**: A young woman holding a glowing orb in her hands.

**Effect**: Discard 5 cards from your hand, then draw two cards from your deck. As long as this card remains in effect, you may draw two cards from your deck in your draw phase.

_Note: "Guardian Treasure" Was first used by Raphael in the Multi-part episode "Fate of the Pharaoh". All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Pact of Greed**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: A Pot of Greed, but with hands coming in from the corners of the card, each holding a card.

Effect: Both Players draw one card from their decks.

_Note: "Pact of Greed" Will be used by Aster Phoenix in a future episode of "Yu-gi-oh GX". All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode_.

**Harpies Daughter**

**Type**: Winged-Beast/Effect/Wind

**Attack/Defense**: 1,000/800.

**Stars**: 3

**Effect**: When you summon a monster with the word "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" while this card is face up, draw one card from your Deck. Also, if "Harpies Pet Baby Dragon" is face up on your side of the field, destroy one card each time you summon a "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters".

**Sister Alliance**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: Dark Magician Girl, Maenae the Thorn and Mystical Elf all saluting to Harpie Lady while she has her arms crossed.

**Effect**: On the turn this card is activated, all Female Monsters on your side of the field have their effects changed to "Harpie Lady" until the End Phase of this turn.

**Harpie Lord Dragon**

**Type**: Dragon/Effect/Wind

**Attack/Defense**: 2,400/2,200.

**Stars**: 7

Effect: This card can only be descended by playing "The Fang of Critias" And offering one "Hysteric Party". You may discard up to three cards from your hand to Special Summon any monsters with the Word "Harpie" in them with 4 stars or less. As long as this card remains face up on the field, all monsters on the field with the word "Harpie (Except this card)" gain 300 ATK and DEF points. Also, your opponent cannot select "Harpie Lady" or "Harpie Lady Sisters" As an attack Target.

Well, we get a taste of Morgan decks and Mr. Shroud has Joined Nightshade! next time we check in with Claire and find out what kind of Horrors like in Claudia's deck. Find out next time in "Beckoning of Light," Coming soon!


	19. Beckoning to Light

"Ow..." Falco moaned as Marie added the ice bag to his head. "Be gentle..."

"Sorry..." Whispered Marie as she dabbed a little blood off him.

"Who would have thought that Morgan could hurt so much in a duel?" he asked, letting her do what she needed to do.

"So Morgan has a Muka Greed deck...that only leaves Claudia and Wright." Claire pondered as she thought, leaning on Michael.

"We don't know all that much about either one of them...I mean Morgan was a dead give away, he relies too much on power and Mukas are the freaking Definition of that..." Michael mumbled.

They stayed silent, Falco shook his head. "We're just going to have to be more alert."

They all nodded. "Speaking of alert, what time is it?" Marie asked, putting a band-aid on her boyfriend.

Falco looked at his watch. "About 5 o' clock." He said.

"Man, after all that I could seriously use some food." Marie said, clutching her stomach.

"Same here." Claire said, standing up. "Let's get some eats."

"You guys go ahead." Michael said, still sitting. "I'll meet you there."

With a nod, they walked away.

Michael pulled his deck out, looking at Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8, his hands down favorite monster, he sighed and began to flip through it. He remember when he made this deck, he wanted it to be so much different, not like his own dads deck. His dad had a warrior deck, a champion in so many states...he remember seeing a video of it...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay Buddy!" Shouted Michaels dad, slamming a card down. "That ends my turn!"

The man, a boy with green hair, spindly glasses and a creepy grin drew. "I'll activate Obligatory Summon!" He shouted in a high pitched raspy voice. "Now you take the monster on your side of the field, and summon any monster from your deck that has the same Type, Attribute and Star Level!"

His father looked at him confused. A Warrior Dai Grepher (1,700/1,600), A Goblin Attack Force (2,300/0), Warrior Lady of the Wasteland (1,100/1,200), Gearfried the Iron Knight (1,800/1,600) and finally an Obnoxious Celtic Guardian (1,400/1,200) Appeared.

"Why did you do all that? Now my side is stacked!"

"Oh, many reasons." He took a card from his hand and slammed a card down. "I'll start my combo by playing Pinch Hopper in attack mode!"

The Dreaded grasshopper appeared (1,200/1,500).

"Now I play Multiplication of Ants!"

It melted into a puddle, two large green ants appeared (500/1,200 X 2)

"Now I summon my strongest monster to the field! Behold the Might Insect Queen!"

Between the ants came the all mighty Queen of Insects, screeching as she thrashed about (2,200/2,400).

"And finally, I'll play DNA Surgery!"

The Trap lifted, a beam of light soon followed and suddenly all of Michaels fathers monsters had grown big bug eyes, wings and antennae.

"Now then...lets' do a little a math shall we? I have Insect Queen, and she gets 200 attack for every Insect, and there are seven..." Weevil grinned

(3,600/2,400).

"Get his Gearfried!"

The Queen took the Insect token, sucking it's guts out and blasted it's venom at the iron monster. When it hit, nothing seemed to happen, but the armor fell apart, signaling the man inside the armor melted.

Blake, Michaels father, growled, falling to a paltry 50 life points.

Weevil smirked. "I'll end my turn, and now I get a token!"

The queen squatted and a egg appeared (500/500)

Blake drew, looking at his hand. He grinned. "I'll sacrifice Warrior Lady of the Wasteland..."

She vanished into pixels.

"Warrior Dai Grepher..."

He vanished.

"And Goblin Attack Force..."

They all chuckled and vanished.

"Who are you..." Weevil asked...then gasped! "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"Come Forth Gilford thr Lightning!"

In a burst of lightning from the sky, the might warrior of lightning blasted forth, his sword held high with a defiant grunt (2,800/1,400).

He pulled his sword out and jammed it into the ground, seconds later two bolts of lightning shot down and blew away the Insect Queen and both tokens. They all shrieked and exploded.

"Gilford! Guardian! Destroy him!"

The two Warriors shot forward and sliced Weevil, making him scream and fall back, his life points dropping to Zero.

"Winner, Blake!"

The crowd cheered...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael shook his head and shuddered. He rubbed his arm as he remembered he was still in his dorm. His friends were all probably in the room with Falco slurping down bowl after bowl of ramen. He chuckled and started to get up...when an Idea hit him.

He grabbed his deck and pulled out his binder out. He had remembered a few cards he had gotten. After flipping a few pages, he found them. He took the six cards out and slipped them into his deck. Smiling with pride, he dashed out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

As he padded his feet down on the soft grass, all the turns of events crossed through his head. The Seal of Orichalcos showing up, becoming best friends with the son of Joey and Mai, his feelings for Claire and of course The Eye of Timaeus. As he dashed past a bench, a soft chuckle caused him to freeze in his spot.

"Where are you off to young man?"

Michael turned to see a man on the bench, the man known as Mr. Shroud as he read through the book he was holding.

"Um...off to my friends..." Michael asked. He didn't know how else to say.

"Seems to be a lot on your mind am I right?"

Michael stared dumbly at the man.

He grinned and shut the book, holding his hand out to him. "My name is Mr. Shroud, you can call me Shroud..."

_Shroud?_ Michael thought as he shook his hand. _Why does that sound so familiar...?_

Shroud grinned. "I am just a man wandering around and hoping to aid the students of this island with any way that I can."

Michael merely nodded. "Thanks...Shroud...I'll remember that name in case I need help with something..." he took a few steps back. "Thanks again..." With that, he dashed off to the lunch hall.

Shroud waited until the boy was out of view as a sick grin. "Phase 1 is complete, I now have the boys trust. Time for phase two..." With that, he walked into the woods, a certain pair of duelists on his mind...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Where can he be?" Claire asked in worry, tapping her fingers against the table while blocking out the sounds of Falco noisily slurping ramen.

"He probably got caught up in a Seal duel." Falco mumbled through his noodles, but choked when Marie smacked him upside the head.

"Don't joke about something like that!" She scolded, giving him a cold look.

"I was just saying!" He shouted, holding his hands up.

As soon as he said that. Michael walked into the hall, inhaling the sweet aromas of the kitchen. "Mmmmm..."

"Michael!" Claire shouted, running over to her friend. "Where have you been?"

Michael sat down and told them about the little run-in with Shroud.

Marie hummed as she put her hand on her chin. "God that name sound familiar..."

"I know! I just don't know where from!" Michael exclaimed as he ate some ramen, the gears in his head running full force.

Falco slurped down the last in his bowl and sighed in content, bending back. "That hit the spot..."

"And to think it only took 22 bowls this time...you're really showing restraint!" Claire giggled. He merely glared.

Michael looked around, the incident with Shroud left him cold. "I'm not so hungry anymore.."

"Then let's go." Marie said. "We should probably get back to dorm...we gotta work on our decks just in case we have to run into another Seal user..."

As they nodded, a dark figure watched with an evil grin...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

While they all walked back to the Slifer Dorm, Claire's thoughts went out to something. The Claw of Hermos, a very powerful card...it saved her skin last time and she was grateful for him. She looked down and sighed, a soft sigh escaping her lips.

Suddenly she felt a something hit her head. She flinched and looked around.

"What is it?" Michael asked, stopping.

Claire said nothing as she knelt down and picked the card up. She scowled.

Penumbral Soldier Lady.

She didn't like that monster, it was one of the few monsters that could beat her monster with an Equip card aid on it.

"Someone's messing with me..."

"Got that right!" Came a bubbly voice from above.

As they all looked up at the sky, a figure spun into view.

Claudia landed in front of them, put her finger to her cheek and closed her eyes, a girly giggle leaving her lips. "Hey all!"

"Oh god...the ditz..." Claire muttered as she shook her head.

Claudia didn't seem to hear her and stood up, adjusting her earrings and rings, looking at them along with her fingernails.

They all stared at her as she giggled. "How is everyone today?"

"Are you here to do anything aside asking us how our day was?" Claire snarled angrily.

Claudia pouted and crossed her arms, looking away. "You're no fun..."

"Live with it, I'm not here to be." She growled. "If you're part of the Seal, if you're part of the there who have been making our lives a living hell for that matter, I have no right to be fun with you people!"

Claudia merely chuckled. "Fine, fine." She sighed and lifted her arm, an Orichalcos duel disk appeared on it.. "I can't seem to fool you." She grinned at Claire. "Shall we?"

"Gladly." She said and activated her own duel disk. "I've been wanting to shut you up since I met you."

Both their Life Points set to 8,000, and they boy drew five cards.

"Come on Claire!" Michael shouted.

Claire drew. She growled. _Crap...this hand sucks! I best go on the Defensive.._.

"I'll set a card and put a monster in defense." She announced, the cards appearing before. "That'll end my turn."

"And start mine!" Claudia announced, drawing her card. She grinned. "I'll summon Royal Knight in attack mode!"

In front of her came a new monster none of the heroes had seen before. It was a Fairy all right, but with a few new features. It had a pair of metallic wings, white armor, but what stood out was it's skin seemed crystalline in the places where it could be seen. It held up a sword as it stared with a single soul-less eye (1,300/800).

"What?" Claire asked, surprised. "That's a fairy..."

"A special Fairy known as a Majestic Mech!"

"Majestic Mech?" Claire asked, her eyes wide.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Nicely done Shroud..." Nightshade grinned as he crossed his fingers, speaking into Shrouds mind. "You have done well to conceal your true efforts."

_Thank you master, I am humbled._

"How close are you to accomplishing your own goal?"

_Close master, I have taken care of the first one, I am now facing the second one..._

"Once you acquire their decks, you will become a very valuable asset to my team..."

_I am almost complete, once I finish him I will return._

"Very good." He cut the communication. "Now then...let's see how Claudia is doing..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"A Fairy that is a Machine and a Fairy! Not all of them have the name Majestic Mech in their names, but they are of the same basic designs. They're the knights of the celestial armies, and they're about to put a hurting on you! Royal Knight, attack with Royal Slash!"

The Knight dashed forward and swiped the facedown with his sword. Skelengal appeared before exploding.

"Now I get to draw a card!" Claire shouted, drawing.

"AND!" Claudia giggled. "Because he destroyed it, I know get it's Defense in life points!"

She rose to 8,400 and sighed.

"But I'll set a card facedown and end my turn."

Claire drew. She sighed. "I'll summon Agido in Attack Mode!"

In front of her the Spherical fairy, clanking it's claws together while it stared coldly forward (1,500/1,300).

"Never thought I'd be attacking with this guy...Agido! Attack with Claw Clamp!"

The fairy blasted forward and jammed it's claws into the Knight. It moaned and exploded into little bits of crystal.

Claudia just giggled, thinking that was the cutest thing she had ever seen.

Claire rose an eyebrow. "Eh...I'll end my turn..."

Claudia drew, humming. "I'll summon Majestic Mech-Senku!"

Another fairy appeared, only this one far less elaborate than it's predecessor. It had crystals for skin and large metallic wings, blue balls for palms and white armor (1,000/500).

"What is that?" Claire chuckled, a grin on her face. "That thing can't hurt Agido."

"So? I wasn't gonna hurt him, I was gonna hurt you! He's weak enough for me to play this: Secret Pass to the Treasure!"

The spell appeared and Senku began to glow.

"This lets him go past your monster and get you!"

Senku lifted his palm and shot a beam under Agido. Claire cringed as she was hit with the attack, her life points dropping steadily to 7,000.

"And because he attacked you, I can draw again!" Claudia drew again. She grinned. "Now! I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The dreaded seal passed through the arena, knocking Michael, Falco and Marie back several feet.

Claire didn't even blink.

Claudia smirked. "I'll set this card facedown and end my turn..."

Senku glowed, then suddenly burst into shards of crystal.

Claire blinked. "What happened?"

Claudia sighed. "When I summon my Senku in anyway, he'll die at the end of my turn..."

Claire simply shrugged and drew a card. "I'll sacrifice my Agido for Airknight Parsath!"

The Spherical monster vanished into globs of light and was replaced by the centurion monster. She lifted her upper body and slammed her hooves down, hefting her sword (1,900/1,500).

"Strike her down!"

The monster charged forward..."

"Nuh uh! I play Celestial Transformation!"

The spell shot out and suddenly a monster appeared, once again with metallic wings and a large purple cape. He had claw like fingers and a coned underside (1,600/1,700)---(800/1,700)---(1,300/1,700).

"Now you can keep attacking my Bountiful Artemis or you can stop now!" Claudia giggled.

"Airknight! Get it!"

The Airknight merely shrugged and jammed it's sword into it. It glowed and exploded.

Claudia merely scowled as she fell to 8,000 again.

Claire drew, looking at the choices. "I'll set this card down."

Claudia drew, she grinned. "I summon Majestic Mech-Ohka!"

In front of Claudia came another fairy. This one was all four legs, looking like a angelic lion than a fairy with red crystals coating it's body. It snarled and growled, sending some red fire into the air (2,400/1,400)---(2,900/1,400).

Claire growled. "How dare you use Fairies with the seal! That's blasphemy!"

Claudia grinned. "If it ain't broke don't fix it! Ohka! Destroy her Airknight!"

The lion opened it's mouth wide and roared, sending a plume of red flames searing for the Airknight.

"Activate Draining Shield!"

The flames blasted against an invisible force field, turning to red energy and was absorbed into her. She sighed as she rose to 9,900 Life Points.

Claudia snarled as she took a card. "I'll equip my Mech with a Spell card known as Majestic Survival." She announced.

The spell card appeared, showing a Majestic Mech-Ohka glowing with a green energy while a Senku exploded.

"I can only equip this handy little Spell Card to a monster with 'Majestic Mech' in it's name. Now all I have to do is pay half it's original attack in Life Points during my Stand-By Phase, but now He won't be destroyed by his own effect! And since I didn't sacrifice anything to do so, I'm in the clear." She grinned as she said that. "So I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

Claire drew. "I'll summon The Agent of Creation-Venus in Defense Mode!"

The Angelic agent appeared before her, kneeling down as she glared at Claudia, not liking the sight of a fairy she probably knew used with the Seal (1,600/0).

"Now I'll pay 1,500 Life Points and summon my Mystical Shine Balls to my field in defense mode!"

The Agent began to chant with her eyes clothes, drawing energy from Claire while she fell to 8,400 Life Points. The three Mystical Wishing Balls appeared, filling up what Claire had on her field (500/500 X 3).

"Then one card facedown will end my turn!"

Claudia drew. "I'll pay the keep up on my equip card." She announced, dropping to 6,800. "And now I'll play Poison of the Old man to get it right back!"

A withered old man appeared before her, holding up two vials: One purple, and one green. She quickly snatched the purple vial and downed it in a single gulp. She sighed in satisfaction as she rose to 8,000 Life Points again.

"Now where was I...? Oh yes! Ohka! Blast Airknight!"

The monster opened it's mouth and blasted the Airknight, blowing it out of existence while little wisps of fire danced around her.

_Crap...I knew I forgot something..._moaned Claire in her head as she fell to 7,400 Life Points.

"Then I'll set this monster in defense and end my turn."

Claire drew, looking at her choices. She grinned. "I'll play End of the World! Now I get rid of Zolga and Agido!"

Agido and Zolga appeared before twin bolts of lightning fired down, blowing them both to bits.

"Now come on out, Ruin, Queen of Oblivion!"

The stock white haired queen of the Armageddon appeared, hefting her axe up and glared at Claudia, holding it in front of her evilly (2,300/2,000).

Claudia giggled. "Sorry, but that things weaker than my Ohka!"

"Not for long, I'm playing Cestus of Dagla!"

Much to the Queens disgust, her axe vanished and was replaced by the twin blades. But she shrugged and hefted those high (2,300/2,000)---(2,800/2,000).

"Still not strong enough." She shrugged and grinned.

"Nope, but that's why I'm gonna play Gift of the Martyr!"

The Spell appeared, and was one of the Shine balls exploded into pixels, which were absorbed into Ruin. She grinned evilly (2,800/2,000)---(3,300/2,000).

Claudia fell silent.

"Attack Ohka!" Claire shouted, grinning.

Ruin, despite her lack of axe usage, dashed forward and jammed it into it's neck. It roared in agony and blew into crystalline shards.

"Now her defense!"

She quickly dashed to the side and jammed her blade into it. A Skelengal appeared, shrieked and exploded.

Claudia drew a card as she checked her Life points, she had fallen to 7,600.

Claire grinned. "That'll be all." She said, Ruins stats falling back to their original ones.

Claudia drew. "Swords of Revealing Light!"

The Swords slammed down around the innocent Fairy duelist, caging her monsters. Claire only growled.

"Now, I'll set a monster in defense mode and end my turn." She announced, a monster appeared before her, concealed by the back.

Claire drew. "I'll start by playing Hysteric Fairy in attack mode!"

The business looking fairy appeared, adjusting her glasses and crossed her arms (1,800/1,000).

"I'll end it there." She snarled.

Claudia drew, sticking her tongue out. "I'll flip up my facedown monster, Majestic Mech-Eryad."

As the monster flipped, a bright light shined through the area. It was a small square fairy with dark red crystals for wings and razor sharp blades for claws. It had a narrow pointed head and basically no legs, just a mere cone (1,000/1,500)---(1,500/1,500).

"His Effect is a Flip Effect." She snatched her deck and searched it. "I can now take a Fairy type monster from my deck with 2,000 or less attack. And since I have yet to summon a monster, I'll summon the Banisher of the Radiance."

Another new fairy appeared. This one was a large with a bulky torso and thick arms. It had red wings and red orbs for palms, five fingers floating over it. It's chest cavity was nothing more than glowing crystals. It calmly flew to the field and shook it's head as the Seal bonded to it (1,600/0)---(2,100/0).

"Now don't get me wrong, I can't summon the monster I searched, but I've had this guy for a while. Radiance! Attack her Fairy with Radical Light!"

The monster lifted both it's hands up into the air. The orbs began to glow and made an orb the very size of a bowling ball. With a loud growl, it swung it's sides to the side and blasted it. Hysteric Fairy screamed and blew into pixels.

Claire suddenly noticed something. The pixels that were once part of her monster were sucked into it, rather than vanishing into the air.

"What was that?" Claire asked, confused.

"Simple, it was my Banishers effect. Instead of going to the Graveyard, they're Removed from Play! Aren't my monsters so fun?!" She giggled. "But to end my turn, I'll put a card facedown and end my turn. And my Majestic Mech bites the dust."

This was true as the monster exploded into shards of crystal. The Banisher lifted his hands and absorbed them into his chest.

Claire nervously drew. She sighed. "I'll sacrifice my two remaining Mystical Shine Balls for Guardian Angel Joan!"

The two balls of light vanished into small balls of light (Which were absorbed into the Banisher) and transformed into the mighty Angel Joan. She looked at the Fairy on Claudia's side and growled (2,800/2,000).

"Be lucky I can't attack yet, so I'll end my turn." She sighed.

Claudia drew. "Hmmm..." She hummed and took a card from her hand. "I'll summon Layard the Liberator in defense mode."

A creature with six arms and pink palms appeared, a pair of magnificent glowing wings behind it as he moved to the field with a pleasant movement (1,400/1,500)---(1,900/1,500).

"Then I'll end my turn by placing TWO cards facedown." She announced as the amount of cards appeared before her. "Then end my turn."

Claire Drew. She grinned. "Sorry, I don't like being kept behind bars and neither do my monsters! So I'll play Heavy Storm!"

The mighty winds began to descend upon the two.

Claudia suddenly giggled. "Close but no cigar! I'll activate my Facedown! Magic Jammer!"

She discarded the last card in her hand, a second Majestic Mech-Senku, and the winds died down as quickly as they appeared.

Suddenly two cards appeared in Claudia's hand.

She grinned. "My Majestic Mech's go by another name for those who don't know: Counter Fairies. Monsters that get their good effect when either of us play a Counter Trap Card! And with Layards effect, I can take two monsters that were removed from play and add them to my Hand!" She lifted her cards, showing a Senku and her Eryad.

Claire moaned and looked at her empty hand. "I'll just end my turn."

Claudia drew, she grinned and giggled, Claire squeezed her fist, eye twitching.

Claudia drew. "I'll set a monster in defense and end my turn!"

Claire drew. She couldn't help but grin. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

Claudia didn't make any sound of protest as she drew four cards, Claire drawing six.

Her eyes opened at the fourth card she drew. _It's the card Pegasus gave me...well one of them anyway_, she moaned in her head. _It's useless without the other card...Well, at least I have Joan and Ruin to keep my Defenses up..._"Know what? I won't make a single move."

Claudia drew. Her eyes widened and she squealed in happiness! "Yay! Yay! I got my favorite card!" She grinned and lifted a single card. "You've met Senku, the Messenger, Ohka, the Guardian! Now I'd like to you to meet the Powerhouse! I sacrifice Banisher and Layard..."

"Oh crap..." Claire muttered to herself as the wind began to pick up and the two fairies vanished.

"And summon the Mighty Majestic Mech-Goryu!"

A gigantic Mech appeared behind her! It was a large creature with a long winding serpentine body, one layer a white armor and the next a yellow crystal section, continuing in this pattern. It's chest was a mound of yellow crystals and two large white wings behind it. As the Seal bonded to it, it roared (2,900/1,800)---(3,400/1,800).

"Holy..." Claire heard Michael and Falco mutter in shock as they saw this creature descend before them. Ruin and Joan backed away in fear...

"Now attack Ruin! Blast her out of Existence!"

The crystals on the monsters chest began to glow brightly. It roared again and shot a burning blast of energy at her. Ruin screamed in pain as it cut through her body. She exploded into balls of light.

Claire moaned as she fell to 6,000.

Claudia giggled. "That'll do it for me!"

Claire drew, eyeing the card she had draw. "I'll just switch Joan to defense mode and end my turn..." She said as Joan knelt down.

"Ha!" Claudia giggled, hiding her mouth behind her hand. "I can't believe you fell for it!" She laughed. "My Goryu wouldn't be the best monster without a good reason now would it? He can damage you through your defenses!"

Claire turned pale...

"And in case you didn't notice, you're Venus has...zip!"

"Oh no!" Michael shouted, his eyes wide in horror.

"Dude if you're scared think of how she is!" Falco shouted, gritting his teeth.

"Attack! Majestic Assault!"

The energy gathered into the monsters chest, charging up it's death blast. It roared and blasted it, wiping Venus out of existence.

Claire looked away as her Life Points quickly dropped to 2,400.

Claudia giggled. "That's all!"

Claire drew. Her eyes opened up. She grinned and looked up at the sky. "Where ever you are Pegasus, thanks!"

"Who are you talking to?" Claudia asked, giving her opponent a strange look.

"Oh, a friend." She said. "But now I play a new Ritual card! Presenting...Shinatos Arc!"

A massive ark appeared behind her, giving off a sense of complete holiness as Joan looked behind her and smiled.

"Now all I have to do is Sacrifice an eight star monster, which is my good friend Joan here. If you will?"

Joan nodded and jumped into the ship, the front doors closing upon entering.

"And summon the mightiest monster in my deck! I summon forth the one, the only, Shinato King of a Higher Plane!"

The Ark behind her exploded into many fragments of wood, but a figure was still seen amongst the wreckage.

It floated in front of Claire, making Claudia gasp. It was a Fairy all right, but it glowed with all sorts of authority. It was covered in oriental clothing with blue skin. It had a kind and calm face, even as it faced a woman with the most evil card to enter the game. He sighed (3,300/3,000).

"Whoa!" Falco exclaimed, taking a step back. "Look at that thing!"

"I know!" Marie shouted, beaming.

"Shinato! Attack her defense with Divine Ring!"

Shinato rose his arms, causing six orbs with Kanji symbols in it appeared. They began to spin rapidly, forming into one giant glowing wheel. He launched it forward, blowing up her facedown Eryad.

As Claudia reached for her deck, she noticed her life points falling to 6,600. She gasped. "How did I lose Life points?"

Claire for once giggled herself. "When my Shinato destroys a monster in Defense Mode, it's attack is taken out of your Points!"

Claudia growled. "I still get his effect!" She shouted, taking out a monster out of her deck and adding it to her hand.

Claire took a card from her hand and put it facedown. "I'll lay this card facedown and end my turn."

Claudia angrily drew her card. "I summon Majestic Mech-Ohka in attack mode!"

The mighty Majestic Lion appeared, snarling loudly as it crouched by the Goryu (2,400/1,400)---(2,900/1,400).

Claudia said nothing, but merely pointed to her Goryu, then to Shinato.

It roared and shot it's golden fire. Shinato calmly fired it's Charms...

A massive explosion ripped across the field. When the smoke and debris cleared, Shinato stood there, his attack at 4,000!

"What!?" Claudia screamed in terror, gripping her hair.'

Claire smirked and pointed to her newly risen Facedown: Rush Recklessly.

Tears welled up in Claudia's eyes. She looked away, falling to 6,000 Life points. She waved her end, signaling her turn. Ohka looked in confusion and exploded into shards of Red crystals.

Claire drew. _No monsters...ah well_. "Shinato! Attack her Directly!" The monster rose it's arms and hefted it's holy charms. "Divine Ring!"

It launched the mighty rings, blowing Claudia off her feet and onto the ground. She moaned loudly as she greatly fell, Her Points now reading 2,700.

Claire sighed. "I'll set a card down and end my turn.."

Claudia drew slowly; she looked at the card and grinned. "I'll play Monster Reborn!"

The Holy Symbol appeared, and with it Goryu (2,900/1,800)---(3,400/1,800).

"Goryu! Attack her Shinato!"

The beam shot into the air, heading towards the mighty King of all Fairies...

...Only to be brought down by a Negate Attack barrier.

Claudia stared intently as she sighed. Slipping two cards into her field. She knew this was going to end...

Claire drew. "I play Pot of Greed!" She shouted, the chuckling pot appeared and she drew two cards. She grinned. "I'll then summon Shining Friendship in attack mode!"

A small bowling ball shaped fairy appeared, chirping (1,300/1,000).

"Now I play...The Claw of Hermos!"

A massive roar was heard from the heavens above. The mighty form of Hermos appeared before Claire, roaring and sending Claudia gasping.

"Combine with Shining Friendship to form the Shining Glove!"

Hermos and Shining Friendship both flew at each other, swirling into a vortex of multicolored light...

The result? A glove, glowing with a bright green aura. It slowly descended into Shinato's hand, he smiled more.

Claudia growled. "And that does?"

"Simple, it's a permanent Riryoku, I can take half of your monsters attack."

Shinato took the glove and pointed it at Goryu. It roared in pain and crashed to the ground before weakening more, he slowly fell to 1,700 Attack Points.

"And add it to Shinato!"

Shinato grinned as the energy was absorbed into him, he rose all the way to 5,000!

"Attack with Shining Divine Ring!"

Shinato simply raised one hand this time, making the Charms and launched them at Goryu...

"Waboku." Said Claudia simply, the priests appeared and blocked the attack, their calm face sending Claire into a growl.

"I'll just end my turn..."

Claudia drew. She smiled a little. "I'll end this now! I play Linear Accelerator Cannon."

The familiar Cannon Sythe used appeared behind her. Goryu roared once last time before being absorbed into it. Seconds later the cannon shot a red beam out, hitting Claire in her chest and sending her back. She moaned and fell to 1,750 Life Points.

"Then I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

Claire drew, and without a moments pause screamed "Shinato! Attack her directly!"

Shinato lifted his hand and launched the divine rings at her.

Claudia giggled, her school girl like demeanor back. "Nope! I may not be able to win but I can at least get you next time!" She giggled. "I activate my facedown Contagion of Madness!"

Her facedown Spell Card lifted up. The rings hit Claudia, but a wave of backlash shot out and hit Claire, sending her flying back.

Both their Life Points Dropped to zero...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Claire? Claire!" Claire heard Michael shout in her dream.

Claire moaned as she slowly opened her eyes, looking around in confusion. "Ugh..what happened?" She moaned.

"You almost whupped Claudia but she took the easy way out..." Michael said.

"What was that Spell she used?"

"Contagion of Madness," Said Falco. "When it's activated your opponent takes half the Damage you take from an attack. So she lost 5,000, but you lose 2,500."

"Crap...and I was so close..." She sighed and looked down.

Michael smiled. "Don't worry...you'll get her next time."

She sighed. "I hope so..." She looked at Michael sadly. "Looks like you're next..."

"Looks like it..."

-------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightshade said nothing as Claudia winced, moving her feet around awkwardly. "Master--"

"Don't speak..." Nightshade snarled. "You two best hope Wright can get his job done, or you all shall pay."

Wright bowed. "I shall not fail you master." He said simply, passed Claudia and walked out the door.

Nightshade sighed. "For you sake you better...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Majestic Survival**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image**: A Majestic Mech-Senku exploding into Crystals, a Majestic Mech-Ohka staying in one piece beside it.

**Effect**: This card can only be equipped by a monster with the words "Majestic Mech" in it's name. During your Standby Phase, pay Life Points equal to the equipped monsters original Attack Points. If you do not, this card is destroyed. As long as this card is equipped to a Majestic Mech monster, it is not destroyed and sent to the graveyard by it's own effect

**Majestic Mech-Eryad**

**Type**: Fairy/Effect/Light

**Attack/Defense**: 1,000/1,500.

**Stars**: 4

**Effect**: FLIP: Search your deck for one FAIRY-type monster with 2000 or less Attack Points and add it to your hand. You cannot Summon the Monster on the turn you added it to your hand. Send this card to the Graveyard during the End Phase of the turn it was Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned.

**Shining Glove**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Effect**: This card can only be descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" and offering one "Shining Friendship". Once per turn, you may take half the Current Attack Points of one monster on your Opponents side of the field and add it to the monster Equipped with this card. You cannot decrease the same monsters Attack next turn.

**Contagion of Madness**

**Type**: Spell/Quick-Play

**Image**: A man screaming in terror with a deserted wasteland in the back ground.

**Effect**: You can activate this card when you take battle damage. Inflict half the damage you receive to your opponent's Life Points.

_Note: "Contagion of Madness" Was first used by Alisten in the Multipart episode "Deja-Duel". All reative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

We get a little taste of Claudia, now we go to the leader of the Trio: Wright! What secrets hide his life and what mystery surrounds His own deck? Find out next time in "Cyber Summon Blaster"!


	20. Cyber Summon Blaster

"Come on there has to be something..." Michael murmured as he clicked words into the computer, his eyes narrowing.

"I doubt they would have something like that," Falco said, looking over his shoulder with Claire.

"I mean, come on! There has to be SOME history!" Claire complained, biting her lip.

"I am afraid it is not that simple." Said a voice behind them.

They all turned slowly to see the Welcome sight of Pegasus, Alison and Jake.

"Why not?" Michael asked, spinning around to face him. "I mean, the Seal of Orichalcos has to have some info on it. You even said Yugi, Joey and Kaiba went against it! So surely they had to mention something about it."

"Sadly, no," Pegasus said, taking a chain in front of them. "It is like I said, the Seal is more than a card, it's more of a manifestation of evil. Back in the day, the only way to take a persons soul was to take them to the Shadow Realm."

Falco shuddered, now THAT was something his father had mentioned numerous times.

However, Michael was clueless as he asked, "Shadow Realm?"

"Yes, the Shadow Realm was a tactic many evil doers in the past used on the three heroes of today. Marik Ishtar and...I are prime examples."

"You?" Claire asked, a little surprised.

He sighed. "I suppose I can't keep it a secret for much long. See, I was once excavating for ideas. I came around the old ancient remains of Ancient Egypt. I found stone tablets, donning the images of many Duel Monsters Cards you see today. Dark Magician, Summoned Skull...you name it.

"Upon my studies, I stumbled about a hidden room, where I met a man named..." He sighed and held his head, groaning. "Forgive me, my memory is not what it used to be. None the less, the man asked if I was worthy enough for whatever he was about to give me. I said yes. A second later, I was holding my eye in agony. He had replaced my eye with something else. A Millennium Item. The Millennium Eye..."

"The what Eye?" Michael asked.

"A special item, known as a Millennium Item. Each one had it's own special power, each with it's own purpose. The Eye allowed me to see my opponents hand while dueling and look at what strategies they planned."

They all stared at him.

"I know it was dishonest and I understand I cheated, but my mind was clouded with grief. The eye gave me powers to take duels I was in to the Shadow Realm, allowing me to capture their souls. After I dueled and lost to Yugi, I released the souls I captured, his grandfathers, Kaibas and Mokuba. Then...someone entered my room...he challenged me to a mind game. I lost...and lost my eye. That's why I'm like this."

He pulled his hair away from his eye, making the three of them yelp in shock.

"I know. Now back to the Seal, it is basically that, a portal to the Duel Monsters Realm, or the Shadow Realm. It controls the monsters. The monsters have almost no choice in the matter, but when they are in the Seal, corrupted by it's power, they turn evil and have no remorse. Most monsters, well, aside from the Fiends, they actually like it, don't want anything to do with it. That's why some monsters you saw under the Seal try to resist it or even look hurt or scared."

Claire had seen both, with Kevin and Enzo.

"That is why Timaeus, Critias and Hermos chose you three: You care for your cards, you try to save them in anyway. Michael you have all those attack Blockers, Claire you treat your cards with the utmost respect and Falco you treat the Harpies as if they were your own sisters."

They all nodded slowly.

"So as you can see, the Seal is not only a broken card or a work of evil...it is a very sin against humanity."

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Heh, nice remaking." Wright sneered in his thick accent. He sat down on the branch he watched them from, shuffling his deck. "Not like it will matter." He grinned. "I don't care what my monsters think, I just know they're only good for one thing: Winning." He looked at the top card, showing a rather cute monster that a duelist at this very school used once. "And that's exactly what I'm gonna do..."

---------------------------------------------------------------

Michael shuffled his deck nervously, looking side to side. He suddenly felt someone poke him in the back. He screamed slightly and dropped his cards.

Claire blinked. "Sorry...why are you so jumpy?" She asked, bending over to help pick up his cards.

"Just nervous." He said, taking more cards and adding them to his total. "I mean think about it, weren't you nervous when you dueled Claudia? I know that other guy is out there, waiting to hit me..."

"Well you know me and Falco will be there." She smiled and picked up another card. She blinked. "This is a Level Monster I never even heard of..."

Michael quickly snatched it and put it in. He chuckled. "Sorry, if he IS watching, I don't want him to know about any new cards I added."

She nodded and stood up, dusting her red Slifer skirt off. "Understood." She smiled and helped him up. "I know you can beat him."

He smiled. "Thanks Claire, here's hoping." He said and put his deck in his disk, where it rightfully belonged.

"What do we do now?" Claire asked, her hands behind her head.

Michael sighed. "If I know him, he's gonna come and get me soon, so I suppose it's best not to dwell on it and just deal with it when it happens."

She nodded and looked up at the sky, noticing the sky was beginning to turn a light orange. "Getting late in the day." She announced.

"Yeah...we've all had a busy day, you and Claudia, Falco and Morgan." He chuckled. "Busy, busy day."

She giggled and nodded, walking back to the dorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wright hummed as he jumped down the tree, grinning. He blinked and slowly stopped, grinning. "I'll let the punk follow me.." he said, pulling a guitar from behind his back. He slowly began to play a tune...

---------------------------------------------------------------

Michael froze, hearing the tune he had heard from his mother. He began to sing slowly...

"_I've drive a broke-down rig with 'may-pop' tires. 40 Foot of overload. A lot of People say that I'm crazy because I don't know to take it slow. I've got a broom-stick on the throttle; I got her opened up and head right down. Non-stop back to Dallas, poppin' them west coast Turn Arounds..."_

"Hm?" Claire asked, turning.

"It was one of my favorite songs..." he narrowed his eyes. "Go back to the Academy; I'm going to look..."

She paused, nodded and ran off.

He walked to the sound, humming it all the way as he reached the sound. He looked around, his ears twitching as he heard the sounds soften. A soft chuckle was heard behind him.

"Well, well, well..." It said again, "If it isn't the Chosen of Timaeus..."

"Why hello to you too...eh, Left was it?" Michael chuckled.

"My name is Wright..." Wright snarled, his teeth gritted.

"I know, I just like messing with nut-cases like you." He said and spun around, crossing his arms.

Wright stepped out from behind the tree, his eyes showing pure malice.

"I take it you know what we're here for?" He asked; his duel disk activating.

"You know it." Michael answered his activating. "But I have a question before we start..."

"And what makes you think I'll answer?" Wright shot back.

"It's just a simple question," he said, gulped and asked, "Why are you all doing this? Why are you stealing everyone's soul? For what purpose do you have?"

Wright paused. He slowly put his hand to his chin and stroked it, deep in thought.

"It's simple: Me, Claudia and Morgan all have our own reasons, aside from the fact our parents were once part of the Seal..."

Michael was taken back, but said nothing.

"I know my reason for sure." He sighed. "I am the son of a man who knew how to fight, and he fought well. He dueled on his own and had one powerful deck, he wanted me to keep the legacy going, but I had another passion: Drag Racing."

"Drag Racing?" Michael pondered.

Wright nodded. "I was named after the Wright brothers, the two men who had made the first working aircraft, geniuses! I had been dueling for as long as I can remember and was fascinated in the art of mechanics, but it all changed one day in a race..."

He slowly took his hand and lifted his shirt. Michael gasped and took a step back, for a good portion of his chest and waist was replaced with robotic parts.

"I was in a horrible car crash and immediately hospitalized. My father stood by me at all time, but the doctors said I wasn't going to make it...until my master came. He promised he would help me, if I helped him. I wanted to live, so I obliged.

"He helped save my life, so I owe him my life for it." He grinned as his eyes glowed dark red. "Don't get me wrong though, the Seal of Orichalcos shows great power, and I am here to destroy anyone who dares think they can destroy me!"

Michael growled, arming his duel disk as his and Wrights life points set to 8,000.

"DUEL!" They both shouted.

Michael drew quickly, looking at the choices left and right. "I'll set this card facedown, then a monster in defense." He said. "That should do it."

"Indeed." Wright said, taking a card. He grinned. "I'll summon Patroid in Attack Mode!"

Michael blinked at the mentioning of the name, when a funny looking monster appeared. It was a cop car standing on it's back legs, a little police cap on it's head and large eyes (1,200/1,200).

_He's using Roid cards...Syrus Truesdales signature monsters!_ Michael thought angrily.

"Now then, I simply just don't trust that facedown of yours, so let's take a little look shall we?" He asked.

Patroid lifted his 'hand' up and grabbed a whistle. He brought it to his lips and blew loud, causing a shockwave to resonate from it. The facedown on Michael's side of the field lifted up shakily, revealing a trap card.

"Draining Shield eh?" He asked. "Good to know. I'll set these two cards facedown and end my turn."

Michael drew. "I flip my Facedown Monster up to play! Come out Mystic Swordsman Lv 4!"

As the Facedown flipped up, the dual-sword wielding Warrior appeared, his long white hair flowing behind him (1,900/1,600).

"Cut that car a new gasket! Slice him!"

The Warrior Cried out as he jumped forth, taking his sword and jamming it deep into the cars chase. It honked loudly and blew up violently.

Wright shielded himself, snarling as he dropped to 7,300.

Michael grinned. "I'm ending my turn, and because my Swordsman beat a monster in battle, I can bring out his highest form! Introducing Mystic Swordsman Lv 6!"

The Swordsman was suddenly shrouded in light, growing slightly in size. The end result was a man about a foot taller than Michael, with two large swords rather than one, long white hair sticking out of his helmet. He glared at Wright (2,300/1,700).

"Oh I'm so scared!" Wright exclaimed, drawing. He grinned. "I'll activate my Facedown, Cyber Summon Blaster!"

The Trap lifted, with it a large satellite like cannon behind him.

"Now anytime I Special Summon a Machine, I'll blast you for 300 points of damage!"

_Which is every monster in his deck..._Michael thought in disdain.

"Now I set a card down." he said, putting a card down. "And play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Michael braced himself, but blinked when he saw the winds weren't heading towards his facedown card, but for his newly set facedown! It shattered.

"What was THAT?" Michael laughed.

"Simple, a trap known as Wonder Garage." He said. "Now I get to Special Summon a Roid-Machine Monster to the field! So come on out Steamroid!"

Before him came what appeared to be a locomotive, standing on it's hind wheels and a devilish grin on his face for the grill. He tooted loudly (1,800/1,800).

What was more, the Cyber Summon Blaster charged and blasted a beam of blue energy out, hitting the Level Duelist in the chest and making him groan, his Life Points lowering slightly to 7,700.

"And because that was merely a Special Summon, here's the normal! I summon Gyroid in Attack Mode!"

Beside the Steam Engine came a small blue helicopter with eyes where the windows should have been, large blades on the top of it's head as it threw a few cute punches with it's front wheels (1,000/1,000).

"But since I don't trust that facedown, I'll merely set another card down and end my turn."

Michael drew. He couldn't help but smirk. "I play Level Down! With this, I take a monster in my hand and lower it by two, so come out Armed Dragon Lv 5!"

The large armored dragon appeared before him, roaring loudly as he dug his knuckles into the ground (2,400/1,700).

"Be lucky I don't have anyone strong enough to beat your Monsters...but we gotta start somewhere! Swordsman, Attack Steamroid!"

Taking his swords, the Swordsman jumped into the air, ready to destroy the infernal machine as Steamroid panicked, falling to 1,300 attack...

"Activate both my Face downs! Waboku, then Supercharge!"

The priests appeared and blocked the attack, much to the relief of the Steamroid. Suddenly the other trap lifted.

"When you Attack monsters on my side of the field, and they're nothing but Roids, I can draw twice!" he did so, looking at the only two cards in his hand.

Michael growled. "I'll just end it then."

Wright drew, adding it to the two he had. "I'll play Pot of Greed." He said, drawing two cards. He grinned. "I now Play...the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Michael growled as the field changed to the dreaded Seal passed through him. Michael noticed his monsters reacted in strange ways: the Armed Dragon snarled loudly and his Swordsman clanged his swords together, gritting his teeth.

Michael watched as the monsters looked depressed as the Seal etched itself into their foreheads (1,800/1,800)---(2,300/1,800) (1,000/1,000)---(1,500/1,000).

"Now I activate Double Attack!" he shouted. "I discard my Rescueroid, and now my Steamroid can attack twice!"

"oh boy..." He moaned as his monsters readied themselves.

Steamroid jumped to the front of the Mystic Swordsman, he pulled the fist back...

"Activate Draining Shield!"

The Shield appeared in front of him as soon as the wheel made a connection. He whistled loudly as he pulled it away, energy coursing from him into Michael, making his Life Points Rise to 10,500.

Steamroid didn't waste any time as he extended his other arm, socking the Armed Dragon. He roared and exploded.

Michael looked away as he fell to 10,100.

Wright grinned. "That, my small minded friend, will end my turn."

Michael drew, looking at his cards as calmly as he could. "I'll summon a monster in Defense mode. Swordsman! Attack Steamroid!"

The Swordsman nodded and jumped to the air, making a downward cut on the monster. It whistled in confusion, then exploded into pieces of scarp.

Wright made no reaction as he fell to 6,800.

"I'll just end my turn..."

Wright drew. "I play the powerful Spell known as Full House!"

He played the Spell.

"This is a one-way Card of Sanctity, now only I get to draw until I have six cards!"

He drew five cards while Michael shouted how broken that was.

"There's no way a card like that can be legal! A card that lets you get a full hand with no cost! That is bull!"

"Yeah? Well you're just going to have to live with it aren't you?" He asked, taking a card. "Now I play Limiter Removal!"

The blades on Gyroid began to spin wildly, the winds around them picking up (1,500/1,000)---(3,000/1,000).

"Attack his Swordsman!"

The blades whirring, he shot forward and rammed it's body into it. He groaned in pain and exploded, causing Michael to fall further to 9,400.

"I'll set a card down and end my turn, meaning my monster sadly departs from this world." He said sarcastically, waved and watched Gyroid explode.

Michael drew. "I flip up my Silent Swordsman Lv 3 into Attack mode!"

The small green skinned swordsman appeared before him, hefting his giant sword (1,000/1,000).

"Attack him directly!"

The monster hopped forward and raised his sword, cutting across Wrights chest. He grunted and held his chest, falling slowly to 5,800.

"Then I'll set two cards down and end my turn."

Wright drew. "I'll summon Cycroid in Attack Mode!"

A simple bicycle appeared, it's paintjob red and had fists for handlebars and a light for an eye. The Seal covered it, and it drooped in shame (800/1,000)---(1,300/1,000).

"Attack his Swordsman!"

It rang it's little bell and shot forward. Michael looked away as he heard a loud grunt, then the loud shattering noise. _I'm sorry little Buddy..._ "I activate Flat LV 4!" he shouted, his trap lifting. "Now we both take a Level Four monster from our Decks and summon it!"

Wright grinned, taking his deck. "I'll summon another Steamroid in Attack Mode!"

Another Locomotive appeared in front of him, whistling loudly as smoke poured from it's hatch (1,800/1,800)---(2,300/1,800). Suddenly the long forgotten Cyber Summon Blaster hummed to life and blasted Michael, knocking him down to 8,800.

"Now go ahead, Summon your Horus or Silent Magician, he can take whatever you throw!"

Michael grinned, pulling his deck out also. "As much as I would like to summon them, I have an even better idea. How about I show you a new addition to my family! I summon Dark Lucius Lv 4!"

Wright was taken back as a new creature appeared in front of his opponent. This one was frightfully scary, with black and gray armor and dull spikes jutting out of it. It had wild blue hair, a terrifying face and deep red eyes. It grinned evilly...(1,000/300).

"Psh, you had me worried there for a second! That thing can't even hurt Gyroid!" he laughed. "Steamroid! Get him!"

Steamroid whistled again and dashed to the monster, yet it showed no sign of fear...

"Negate Attack!" Michael exclaimed, the monster blasting full force into the force field.

Wright could only hum in annoyance, then slipped a card into the Magic/Trap card zone. "I'll set this facedown, then end my turn."

Michael drew. "I equip my Lucius with Malevolent Nuzzler!"

The woman appeared behind Lucius, causing him to glow. He grinned (1,000/300)---(1,700/300).

"Attack Cycroid!"

Lucius cackled loudly and lifted his hands, gathering energy in them. A second later he threw them, blowing the bike to bits.

Wright snarled as he fell to 5,300 Life Points.

Michael grinned. "I'll set a card facedown. I'll end my turn. Because my monster destroyed a monster as a result of battle, I'll bring out his next form! Come on out Dark Lucius Lv 6!"

The creature began to glow with an evil light, growing even more mutated. Seconds later the darkness exploded, revealing he had grown as least two feet and his spikes had sharpened, going down his back like wings. He held up a long sword and smirked (1,700/600).

"And because my Nuzzler was on it and it was destroyed, I'm paying 500 Life Points and allow me to put it back on my deck." he did so, falling to 8,300 Life Points.

Wright drew. "You forgot one thing! My Steamroid still has more Attack Points! Steamroid--"

"Activate Threatening Roar!" Michael shouted.

To his own surprise, he saw his Lucius slam his sword into the ground and opened his mouth, making the roar himself! The roar caused the air to vibrate. Steamroid whistled in terror and shot behind Wright, quivering.

"Get away from me you idiot!" He screamed, rubbing his eyes in anger. _I get his plan, he's gonna take Nuzzler and put it on his Lucius, then level it up to it's next form..._"I'll sacrifice Steamroid for a new monster in Defense Mode, then end my turn."

Michael drew his card, looking at the Malevolent Nuzzler. He grinned. "Okay Lucius, cut up his Defense with Lucius lunge!"

The monster jumped to the hidden monster, his sword held high. Plunging it into it, a small cute UFO appeared with googly eyes. It beeped loudly and blew up.

"Thanks! That was my UFOroid! Now because you destroyed him, I can now Special Summon---"

Michael suddenly made a buzzing noise, grinning deviously. "Sorry, but my Dark Lucius has a Dark Ruler Ha Des effect, when he destroys a Monster, it doesn't get the effect!"

Wright blinked, then growled, showing his teeth...

"And I couldn't thank you enough! I bet you thought that I could only bring out the next form of my Monster by destroying a monster in a result of battle, but in honesty I had to destroy a monster and negate it's Effect! So you just helped me out!" Michael grinned. "I'll end my turn..."

Dark Lucius roared in pleasure as darkness enshrouded it again. A few minutes of mutation later, the darkness broke, revealing a frightening creature. This time Lucius's muscles had expanded with his Armor, he carried a gigantic sword and his spikes had spread out and grown, looking like beetle wings. It roared and swung the sword (2,800/900).

"Whoa..." Wright mumbled, drawing a card in fear. He looked at his choices. "I'll start by playing the Dark Door!" He shouted.

The area around them turned dark, where a small man sized door appeared.

"Now I summon a monster known as Submarineroid!"

The ground suddenly turned choppy like that of a puddle. Suddenly what appeared to be a small blue and yellow submarine appeared. It blinked as the Seal appeared on it's head, but shook it's head sadly...(800/1,800)---(1,300/1,800).

"Now then, why don't you show my good friend Michael why he shouldn't mess with me?"

The Submarine nodded sadly and launched a torpedo. Michael grunted as he fell to 7,500.

"Shouldn't I...have lost more?" He moaned.

"Sadly, that's one of the draw backs of my card, it has to do the damage equal to it's attack, no more, no less." he said. "And because I attacked you, I can switch him to Defense."

This was true, the monster turned on it's side, looking terrified of the Lucius creature.

Michael drew a card. "Lucius! Attack his Submarineroid!"

The monster lifted his arms sliced the creature with it's gigantic sword, cutting the creature in half.

Wright made no movements as he saw this, but merely smirked.

"Also, don't bother trying to raise it from the dead, my big attacker removes your monster from play. Good Luck trying to get HIM back." He grinned. "I end my turn."

Wright drew a card. He smirked. "I play another Gyroid in Defense Mode!"

Yet another cute little helicopter appeared, blocking himself with his wheels (1,000/1,000)---(1,500/1,000).

"That'll end my turn."

Michael drew, looking at the cute monster. _I know Gyroid had some sort of effect...but what?_ he shook his head. _Nothing to worry about, Lucius can take care of him._.

"Lucius! Attack his Gyroid!"

Hefting his gigantic sword above him, he slammed it down. Lucius blinked in confusion as he felt the attack bounce off the creature.

"Ha! You think you can get rid of me that easily! In order to get my Gyroid off the field, you have to attack him TWICE in one move!"

"And with your Dark Door, I can't get rid of him..." Michael mumbled, getting the lock he was in.

"Very good!" Wright exclaimed. "My move?"

Michael merely mumbled, nodding.

Wright drew, looking at the three cards in his hand. "I'll start by playing Graceful Charity." he said. He completely ignored the angel, drew three and looked over them. He discarded his Decoyroid and Rivalry of Warlords. "I play Polymerization!" He shouted. "Now I'm fusing my Steamroid and my Gyroid to make the Steam Gyroid!"

The Steamroid appeared along with the common Spell. They swirled together...

The end result was a combination of the monster, with the body of the Steamroid and the blades of the Gyroid around it's neck like a mane. It grinned evilly (2,200/1,700)---(2,700/1,700).

"And that was a special Summon!"

The once again long forgotten Blaster charged and blasted Michael, blowing him down to 7,200.

"Still too weak..." Michael commented, coughing.

"I know, but like you said yourself." he took a card from his hand. "I equip him with 7 Completed!"

A large red 7 appeared on the monsters head. The blades on it's neck began to rotate rapidly (2,700/1,700)---(3,400/1,700).

"Attack his Lucius!"

The blades began to spin rapidly, forming a large tornado. It plowed into Lucius and he roared in pain, falling back and exploding into dark pixels.

Michael growled in anger, falling to 6,600.

"Now I'll play Defusion! I can split my monster apart!"

The fused Monster looked at him in confusion, then exploded into it's original components, a Steamroid and a Gyroid.

"And that's two more Special Summons!"

Michael groaned as he saw the Cyber Summon Blaster charge. He screamed as two bolts struck him, sending him to his knees while he dropped down to 6,000 Life Points.

"But since I attacked this turn, I have to end my turn."

Michael drew his card, looking at the seven cards in his hand. He took a slow breath and took his newly draw card. "I play Pot of Avarice."

Images of Armed Dragon Lv 5, Dark Lucius Lv 4, 6 and 8 and Mystic Swordsman Lv 6 appeared behind him. They were swiftly sucked into his deck. He then shuffled, then drew two cards.

He blinked. _It's the card Pegasus gave me!_ he looked at his other cards and grinned. _Time to make his Duel Academy debut!_.

"Okay Wright, this is a story about a certain monster in my deck, but let's start from the beginning."

He played a card from his hand, and Armed Dragon Lv 3 appeared in front of him, chirping cutely (1,200/900).

"As I'm sure we all know, there was once a mad scientist known simply as Kozaky. While working on his studies one day, he wanted to make a device that would make him the most feared monster to exist. He knew he was very limited on supplies, but he had to start somewhere. He wanted to try a monster to become his loyal pet and weapon of mass destruction at the same time. He captured a Baby Dragon, the same as the kind Joey Wheeler once had. Fitting it with weapons, he had made the Armed Dragon Lv 3, but he was too weak, he needed something stronger, more durable."

Michael played another card, and Level Up! appeared. The Dragon began to glow with a white light, and was soon replaced by the Armed Dragon LV 5 (2,400/1,700).

"With his studies, he managed to capture a Thousand Dragon, albeit he almost lost his head trying to knock him out. After fitting him with his armor and weapons, he saw that this new dragon was a big improvement over his Lv 3 form, but some of the monster had some of it's dignity in it, only being able to destroy one monster at a time. Kozaky was not pleased, he wanted something without regret that could destroy armies if he needed to!"

Another copy of Level Up! appeared on the field. The Dragon roared before exploding into light which was soon replaced by the Mighty Armed Dragon Lv 7 for. He snarled and roared loudly, making the two Roids before him shake and quiver in fear (2,800/1,000).

"After many travels, he managed to come across the breeding ground for one of the most feared dragons around: The Tyrant Dragon. He knew this would be no cake walk, but he knew this is where his strongest monster would come from these monsters. Using his tactics, and by tactics I mean his new invention Giant Kozaky, he managed to subdue one and knock it out. He took it back to his lab, adding more and more devices he could muster it. He was giddy with excitement; he couldn't believe how powerful his new creature was! He could waste entire armies, but to his sadness, only to an extent, he would have to sacrifice something to make its power work, and even then, he could only destroy monsters that were weaker."

Michael lifted up one of the last cards in his hand.

"After that, Kozaky knew he could do so much better. He decided to do what everyone thought that was impossible...He made contracts with Dark Ruler Ha Des, Dark Master Zorc, and even Terrorking Archfiend! With this added power, he did what everyone thought impossible...

"He captured a Blue Eyes White Dragon. Adding his armor and new parts to it, he made his newest creation! However, the monster had awoken when he was done, and with his new form taken, he went into a frenzy of rage, destroyed the lab and killed Kozaky..."

"Now I summon that monster to the field! Arise! ARMED DRAGON LV 10!!"

The Armed Dragon began to glow with an unearthly light, roaring as he stood up right.

The creature that stepped out of the light made the Roids scream/honk in terror and Wright take several steps back.

It was over 20 feet tall and was completely covered in blades and armor. There was no hint of any other creature behind it's cold eyes, though a few points of red skin was seen. Seeing the terror in his opponent, he threw his head back and roared with all his might (3,000/2,000).

Wright jaw dropped.

Then he chuckled. "Sorry, even with your monsters over Attack, he's gonna have a hard time getting at my Life Points."

Michael held up a card from his hand, flipping it around to show the Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension.

"Now this wouldn't be my best monster without some sort of kick ass effect now would it? I can discard any card I want." he said, discarding it. "Now all your monsters die!"

"WHAT!?" Wright screamed, his eyes wide.

"Gamma Blast!" Michael shouted, laughing.

The Dragon roared again and opened it's mouth. It roared loudly, sending out a green beam out. The two Roids screamed in pain before exploding into pixels of darkness...

Wright looked up at the Dragon in terror, he gulped. "Mercy..."

"How's this for mercy!? Attack with Genocide beam!"

The Armed Dragon opened it's mouth and shot forth it's death beam, plowing full force into Wright. The Drag Racer screamed in pure agony as he felt the power of the dragon burn his skin, sending him to 2,300 Life Points.

Michael grinned widely. "I'll end my turn, not like there's a whole lot you can do from stopping me.."

Wright drew. He picked up a few cards and announced, "I'll play Chop Shop."

He played the card, and suddenly Patroid appeared, looking around in confusion.

"Here's how this works, by removing a Roid-Machine monster from my Graveyard from play, I can draw three cards."

The Patroid honked and exploded into car parts, three of which turned into cards. Wright plucked them out of the air and looked at them. He grinned. "I'll set this card down." he announced. "Then I'll play Emergency Provisions, getting rid of my facedown, Dark Door and Cyber Summon Blaster."

The ghastly mouth sprouted out of the cards, floating above the cards. It zoomed over to the door and bit it in half, sending green glowing pixels into the air. It turned a 180, and then ate the gigantic satellite cannon. Finally, it zoomed and ate his facedown, a Machine Conversion Factory. All in all, Wright's Life Points had risen back to 5,300.

"Then by setting a monster in Defense, I end my turn."

Michael drew, sticking his tongue out. "Armed Dragon! Attack his defense!"

The dragon opened it's maw and blasted out a beam of green energy, blowing the Facedown Monster Face up. A Magician of Faith appeared briefly before shattering.

Wright grinned as he held up his card, the Full House Spell.

Michael grimaced. "I'll end my turn..."

Wright drew. "I play Full House!"

With that, he drew until he had six cards.

"Now I set these four cards facedown..."

Four cards materialized before him.

"Now I play Exchange!"

Michael looked on in confusion, then watched as his monster made room for him to walk through. Wright held up the only card in his hand, Michael blinked.

"System Down?" Michael asked in confusion.

"Do I ask you now take it!"

Michael snatched it away and regrettably held up his own hand.

Wright looked amongst them and smirked, taking Michaels Call of the Haunted.

Wright walked back to his side of the field, then pointed to one of his faced fowns.

"I play Fusion Recovery! Now I take a Monster from my Grave, along with a Polymerization!"

Steamroid and the Polymerization slipped out.

"Now I'll put my turn to an end."

Michael looked at him strangely as he drew. "Armed Dragon! Attack him directly!"

The monster shot forth it's beam of death...

"Oh no ya don't! I activate Enchanted Javelin!"

Before the Blast could hit him fully, a javelin appeared and absorbed the death beam. However, it seemed it couldn't hold it in and blew up, yet his score didn't change.

Michael growled and looked at his hand. "Now I play the Spell that you were so generous to give me! I play System Down!"

The Spell card appeared, causing Michaels Life Points to drop to 5,000.

"Now all your Machine Monsters in your Grave are removed from Play!"

Wright made no complaint as every monster in his Graveyard slipped out.

"I guess I'll end my turn with this facedown..."

Wright drew his card plainly, grinning. "I'll first summon Drilloid in Attack Mode."

Another cartoonish Vehicroid appeared. This one was a large creature with 'spikes' on it's back, blue and yellow skin, a large drill on it's nose and two hands made of drills (1,600/1,600)---(2,100/1,600).

"Then I play my Facedown!"

His facedown lifted, making Michael gasp.

Dimension Fusion.

Wright laughed with insane glee as Steamroid, Submarineroid, Gyroid and Decoyroid appeared before him, their eyes all glowing evilly and they all rose an extra 500 Points.

"Now I do this! I play Polymerization!"

"To do what? Make another Steam Gyroid?"

"Oh, I was thinking something with a little more...bounce to it!"

The Spell appeared behind him.

"Now I fuse together my Drilloid, my Steamroid AND my Submarineroid..."

The three of them were absorbed into the Spell, and something massive trended out into view...

It was a huge creature with pink and purple skin. On it's nose was a massive drill, almost as big as the body and had clawed hands like that of a mole. The Seal appeared on it's forehead, its eyes glowed red and it's drill whirred in excitement (3,000/2,000)---(3,500/2,000)!

"And make the Super Vehicroid Jumbo Drill!"

"Oh boy..."

"Now! Attack his Armed Dragon!"

The drill began to whir violently and it dashed forward. The Armed Dragon roared in pain before it exploded into bits of armor!

"Now Gyroid!"

Gyroid dashed forward and socked Michael in the jaw. He cried out as he fell backwards.

"And just for the heck of it, Decoyroid."

The small go-kart dashed forward and rammed into Michaels side, making him grunt.

He groaned and stood up, falling all the way to 2,200.

"Then incase you try to pull something, I'll set this card facedown, then end my turn."

Michael drew shakily. He looked at his cards, then grinned. "I'll play Graceful Charity."

The angel appeared and landed next to Michael. She smiled as her feathers fell on his deck, making him draw three cards. He saw what he needed, then discarded two.

"Now I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

The mighty red armored Magician appeared, swinging his sword (1,600/1,000)---(1,900/1,000).

Wright smirked. "That thing can't hurt me." He said.

Michael took another card from his hand. "Yeah, I know, but that don't mean I can't play this! I play The Eye of Timaeus!"

The mighty Dragon appeared from the sky and blasted through the Seal, roaring and snarling down at Wright.

"Now! Combine with Breaker and Form the Spell Breaker Warlock!"

The two of the monsters jumped into the air, combining into one ball of light. When Timaeus flew out, Breaker was riding on his back and wearing the same armor his rider was wearing (2,300/1,500).

_It all comes down to what his face down is...if that's a bluff, I've had it, but if it's what I think it is..._.

"Warlock! Attack Decoy!"

Breaker lifted his sword, charging it with energy as Timaeus opened his mouth. Together, they shot a burning blast of energy...

"Activate Mirror Force!"

The holy barrier appeared to block the attack, but Wright blinked as he saw Michael grin.

"Warlock! Now!"

Breaker suddenly lifted his hand and began to chant. Suddenly the Mirror Force card began to shake, then exploded! However the Barrier was sucked into Breakers hand, turning it purple. The attack connected to the Roid, making it beep pathetically and explode.

"What was that?" Wright snarled, his Life Points falling further to 1,800.

"Simple, it's my Warlocks power. When you activate a Spell or a Trap at anytime, I can negate it's effects and destroy it!"

Wright snarled as he drew his card. "Not like it matters! I won! Jumbo Drill! Attack his Warlock!"

The Drills drill began to whir to life once again and drove itself to the Timaeus fusion. Suddenly he lifted his hand and shot forth a beam. The Mirror Force Barrier appeared in front of him! Drill tried to stop, but slammed into the barrier. He and Gyroid into scrap metal.

"What!?" Wright screamed, wide eyed.

"You think Spell or Trap negation was as powerful as my Warlock got?" Michael smirked. "If it destroys a Spell or Trap, at any point in the duel I can activate the effect of the card he destroyed! So I copied Mirror Force's Effect and waited for you to be stupid enough to attack!"

Wright paused. He looked down, and then looked up, smirking.

"There's no delaying the inevitable." He held his arms around. "Go ahead, finish it.

Michael didn't even bother drawing, he merely pointed to Wright.

Breaker and Timaeus both charged their powers and blasted Wright. He smiled as he fell to 0.

Suddenly with amazing precision, pulled his necklace off. On the end of it was a small green glowing stone.

"Just one thing..." he said and jammed it at the Seal's wall. "This isn't the last time!"

A blinding flash of light shined through the area, making Michael go blind momentarily.

"Ugh..." he moaned as he lowered his hand, seeing no one around him ."Well..." He sighed. "At least he went down honorably...but now I gotta go against him again." he growled.

With that, he walked back to the academy.

---------------------------------------------------------------

Wright gulped as he stood before Nightshade. The demon glared at his three Seal Duelists.

"Master--" he stated, but he held up three fingers. Purple beams of light shot out into their chests. Theirs eyes went dark and they fell to their backs, their mouths open in a silent scream.

Shroud walked up to Nightshade, watching the three. "What was that?"

"Simple, they are now trapped in their worst fears imaginable." He sighed. "They'll be better in a few days, but for now this should show them not to fail so horribly...was your mission a success?"

He held up his deck, grinning evilly. "Yep, I got just the cards I needed; now I can commence with the master plan..."

Nightshade nodded. "See that you do."

With that, Shroud vanished.

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Full House**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A hand holding six cards.

**Effect**: Draw until you have six cards in your hand.

_Note: "Full House" Was made by Cyber Commander. All creative credit goes to him_.

**Chop Shop**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A Cycroid strapped to a table as a man with a blow torch walks closer to him

**Effect**: Remove one Machine type "roid" from your graveyard from play. Draw three cards from your deck

**Spell Breaker Warlock**

**Type**: Spellcaster/Effect/Dark

**Attack/Defense**: 2,300/1,500

**Stars**: 7

**Effect**: This card can only be descended by playing "Eye of Timaeus" and offering one "Breaker the Magical Warrior". Once per duel, you may negate the activation of a spell or trap card your opponent activates. At this time, put one "Spell Counter" or "Trap Counter" (Depending on which type you destroyed). At any point while this card is on the field, you may remove the counter and copy the effect of the Card this card Negated.

Well, the trio is out of commission for a while, now we see what Shroud has been up to and what they plan on doing! Find out next time in "Dark Designator"!


	21. Dark Designator

Shroud hummed to himself as he walked through the grounds of the Duel Academy, shuffling his newly made deck. _After all this time I finally got my revenge...Shows him for firing me after all this time..._

"Hey!" Shouted a voice from behind him. He slowly turned to see a man with short purple hair, glasses, a goatee and important looking clothes appeared. "Who are you! This island is resticted to duelists who attend this Academy only!"

Shroud grinned. "Why I apologize sir, here, let me show you my pass." he said, pulling his wallet out. Suddenly, as soon as he would have flipped it over, he placed his hand on the mans chest and let out a yell. The man screamed and was flung backward, slamming into a tree. He groaned and passed out.

"Fool, nothing will stop me in my quest for my master." he looked up at the sky and grinned, his eyes glowing a bright red. "Which also remind me, if I'm going to put this plan through, I will need a patsy..." He said, looking about.

_Shroud!_

_Yes master!_

_What is the freaking hold up?!_

_I'm sorry! But I realized it would work, I need someone!_

_I anticipated this, so I have sent a servant! Just make sure you do this job! Do it quickly, you are testing my patience!_

_Yes sir!_

The conversation went dead.

Shroud looked around, then noticed the Slifer Red dorm. He grinned and nonchalantly began to walk towards it...

------------------------------------------------------

"Stupid Mr. Easton, making me work over time just because I was late, not my fault I overslept..." Michael growled under his breath, scratching something into the paper in front of him with his pencil.

"So...with...that...we...find...out...why...Syrus...Truesdale...became...one...of the worlds...greatestest duelists..."

With a sigh, he put it off to the side and started the title of his new paper.

"The Dark Side of Zane Truesdale: What I believe..."

As he said this, a dark shape formed behind him...he grinned.

"Hello there young man!" Shroud shouted.

Michael screamed and fell from his chair. When he saw who it was, he growled.

"Dude! What the Hell! How did you get in my room!?" He shouted, adjusting himself.

"You're door was Open..."

"Oh..." He said plainly. "That doesn't mean you can barge in here!"

"I know, and I must ask for your apologies. But I have come to aid you in your fight against the Orichalcos."

Michael blinked.

"I know all about your valiant journey with your friends, and I wish to help."

"How...?" Michael asked, an eyebrow rose.

Holding up a card. "This card should help cripple whoever you wish is you use it just right."

Taking the card, Michael looked at it and blinked. "Wow, this is good..."

"Yes, I know. Use it wisely, and make sure you bring the Orichalcos to it's knees."

"Thank you Shroud." Michael said, nodding.

Shroud smiled, nodded and walked out.

As soon as he was out of the dorm, he grinned evilly. "Point A is complete..."

------------------------------------------------------

Claire looked around the lobby, scratching her cheek. "Anyone seen Michael?"

"Yeah," Falco said, his arm wrapped around Maries waist. "Easton gave him extra homework, so he's probably working on it all right now."

"Oh good," She sighed. "So he's in the dorm, nothing can hurt him there..."

Funny how one person can be wrong like that isn't it?"

------------------------------------------------------

As Michael shuffled the card into his deck, he looked about the rest of his room, sighing.

"How did it turn to all this...I was expecting to come to Duel Academy and become the next King of Games...how did it turn to this? Saving the world..." He sighed, lying on his back. "I don't even know if I can do it...the last few times I was lucky. I barely beat Tim and Wright lost on his own accord, but when I dueled Johan..." He sighed. "I lost to a bunch of Disney characters..."

He stayed silent for a few moments, closing his eyes...

Suddenly a massive quake shook him from his bed!

"What was that!?" He shouted to no one in particular, running out of the room. As soon as he did, he coughed, seeing a good portion of the Slifer Dorm blown apart. He looked ahead, seeing a very large muscle bound man with a pair of trousers, a wrench attached to his side and several sticks of dynamite on the other side.

"So you're the chosen of Timaeus..." the man said with a southern Drawl.

"And you're one of the psychopaths working for the macho psychopaths."

The man snarled, holding up another stick of dynamite. "See, here's the thing, I was sent here to duel you."

"And if I refuse?" Michael asked.

"Well, let's just say I'm not on the demolition team for nothing..." He said with a sick grin.

Michael stared at him, and then walked a little closer to him, activating his Duel Disk, watching the man do the same.

"So what can I call you...?" Michael said, drawing five cards.

The man hummed. "You can call me Boomer."

"Fine, Boomer. Let's go..."

"Indeed..." He said, drawing his opening hand.

_Boomer!_ Came nightshades voice from his head.

_Yo, boss man?_

_Remember! Under no circumstances are you to place the Seal!_

_I got it, I got it..._

Boomer drew his card. He looked at the card. "All I'll do is set this card facedown and end my turn." He announced.

Michael drew a card. "Hm, I summon Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 in Attack Mode."

Before him came his Signature monster, cawing as small puffs of black fire came from his beak (1,600/1,000).

"Attack!" He shouted.

Inhaling deeply, the monster blasted forth a burst of black flames...

"Wrong! I'm playing my Trap! Life Force!"

Boomers facedown lifted in front of him, the blast disappearing.

"What?" Michael asked, confused.

"Heh, Life Force is a powerful Trap, by paying 400 Life Points; I can send the Amount of damage you give me to zero!" He shouted, falling to 7,600.

Michael growled. "Fine, then I set one card facedown, then end my turn."

Boomer drew his card. "I summon the mighty Luster Dragon in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of blue lights, a large dragon with skin seemingly made of sapphire appeared, a long horn like protrusion sticking out of his head. He growled...(1,900/1,500).

"Attack!"

The Dragon opened it's maw and shot out a blue beam, hitting Horus right in the chest. It cawed and blew up into many pixels.

Michael only glared as he fell to 7,700 Life Points.

"Since I doubt you have many monsters that can beam my monsters Attack, I'll just end my turn."

Michael drew a card. "I summon the Mystic Swordsman Lv 2 in Attack Mode!"

The small child like swordsman appeared, spinning his little blade around (900/0).

"You think that scares me? My Dragon is still stronger!"

"Yeah, yeah you just keep telling yourself that." Michael said. "I play Level Up!, which let's me switch my Lv 2 swordsman for Lv 4!"

The Mystic Swordsman began to glow with a bright light, soon transforming into his older teenager form (1,900/1,600).

"Now he may die, but I will get rid of that thing! Mystic Swordsman! Attack his monster!"

The Swordsman charged, lifting his sword above his head...the Dragon inhaled...

A large explosion of dust, both monsters had vanished.

Boomer snarled and drew. "I summon the Dragon known as Cave Dragon in Attack Mode!"

A large dragon appeared before him, this one was wide with tiny little wings on it's back and a scaly hide (2,000/100).

"Eep..." Michael gulped.

"Don't worry, I don't plan on Attacking with him, I can't anyway because there isn't another Dragon out, so I just end my turn."

Michael drew his card. "Tad bit ironic...I summon Masked Dragon in Defense Mode."

As Michael said this, the silver red dragon appeared, it's tail wrapped around it's waist (1,400/1,100).

"That should do it."

Boomer drew. "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok."

A wispy dragon like that of Chinese folklore appeared, yellow skin and long mustache like whiskers on its cheeks appeared (1,500/1,000).

"Attack his Masked Dragon with Armageddon Breath!"

The Dragon inhaled and shot out a blast of lightning. The Masked Dragon roared before exploded into pixels.

Michael took another card and another Masked Dragon appeared in Defense Mode (1,400/1,100).

"Fine! Cave Dragon! Blast it with Noxious Breath!"

The lazy dragon merely yawned and opened it's mouth, letting out a breath of green breath out. The Dragon went into a coughing fit and fell over, shattering.

This time, the familiar cute form of the Armed Dragon Lv 3 appeared, squeaking (1,200/900).

"Humph," Boomer said. "I set a card facedown and end my turn."

Michael drew, and as soon as he did the Armed Dragon began to glow. A second later after morphing, the Armed Dragon Lv 5 emerged, roaring (2,400/1,700).

"Then I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode!"

Next to the dragon came the red armored Warlock, swinging his sword (1,600/1,000)---(1,900/1,000).

"Ha! Fool! I play Burst Breath!" he shouted as his trap card lifted. "Now all I have to do is sacrifice a Dragon monster on my side of the field, and every monster on both side of the field with less Defense Points than my monsters Attack Points, so say good bye to your monsters!"

The Cave Dragon inhaled deeply and let loose a beam of destruction, hitting the middle of the field. When the smoke cleared, both sides had been cleared except for Michael's facedown and Boomers Life Force Trap."

Michael groaned. "I end my turn..."

Boomer drew. "Awww, nothing good. I just end my turn."

Michael drew, growling to himself. _No matter what I try, he'll just lessen the damage he takes to 400, so not much point in attacking..._

"I just play Magical Mallet; I return two of my cards from my hand back to my Deck." He took his Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 and Level Up!, then shuffled them back into his deck and drew two new cards. "All right! I set a card facedown and end my turn!" He shouted as the monster appeared.

Boomer quickly drew, looking slowly at the card. "Sorry, hiding behind a couple of defenses won't stop me! Know why? Because I first summon Lord of Dragons!"

As he announced this, a man appeared, a long billowing black cape and a dragon like helmet over his head appeared (1,200/1,100).

"Now I play the Dragons Mirror!" He shouted, a large mirror appeared behind the Lord. "Now all I have to do is remove from play on my side of the field or my Graveyard monsters that are made into a Dragon Type Fusion, so I Remove my Lord and my Ragnarok Dragon to make the all mighty, all powerful, King Dragun!"

The two creatures were sucked into the mirror, which began to form a shape. The mirror burst into shards, revealing a large dragon with the same body shape as Ragnarok Dragon, but much large and more smoke like. From the head appeared to be growing Lord of Dragons, clutching the Flute of Summoning Dragons. The dragon roared while the Lord held his flute up high (2,400/1,000).

"And with his effect, I can Special Summon a Dragon Monster from my hand, so I'll bring out Luster Dragon #2!"

The Lord put the Flute to his lips and blew loudly, causing an eerie sound to echo through the campus...

Suddenly a dragon appeared, this one on all four legs and emerald shade scales, it roared (2,400/1,400).

"Now Attack his Defense Dragun!"

Inhaling deeply, the dragon shot forth a dark blast, hitting Michaels Sangan.

"Thanks! Now I get a monster!" He shouted, taking his Ultimate Insect Lv 3.

"So! Luster Dragon, Attack him directly!"

Michael screamed as he felt the Dragons breath blast down on him. He fell to his knees, smoke rising from his form as he fell to 5,300 Life Points.

Michael drew slowly, taking a few quick breaths. "I play Card of Sanctity!" He shouted. They both full a full hand. He looked at it and grinned. "I play a Spell from a friend! Conjure Curse!"

The Spell appeared on the field.

"With this card, I have to pay 1,000 life Points." he said, dropping to 4,300. "But now we both get to announce the name of a Spell from the others Deck, if they got it, they can add it to their Hands, if not, they can add whatever card they want from their Deck to their Hand." He held his disk up. "Pick wisely."

Boomer grinned. "I'm saying Pot of Avarice."

A small beep was heard from Michael's disk and the Spell slipped out.

"Good job, now my move, The Seal of Orichalcos!"

A small beep was heard from Boomers disk and the accursed Spell slipped out. They both traded the cards.

"Good, I disarmed him." Michael muttered as he looked at the Seal card, walking back to his side of the field. "Now I..."

_Play it..._

"Who said that?"

_Play the Card...play it and show this guy who's boss..._

Michael shook his head and took another card. "I summon Ultimate Insect Lv 3 in Attack Mode."

The centipede appeared, chittering as it coiled up (1,400/900).

"Then one card facedown will end my turn." Michael said.

Boomer drew dramatically, looking at his card. "I activate my monsters effect, letting me Special Summon another Dragon, so I'll summon Red Eyes Black Dragon!"

Michael gasped as the legendary black scaled red eyed dragon, Joey Wheelers signature Monster appeared in front of him. It inhaled and let loose a mighty roar, causing the air around them to reverberate around them (2,400/2,000).

"Red Eyes--"

"Oh no ya don't! Threatening Roar!"

As the massive roar echoed through out the area, the Dragons growled and cringed.

Boomer growled. "Fine, I'll set this card facedown and end my turn..."

As Michael drew, the Centipede began to encase itself in a cocoon. Seconds later it cracked open, revealing the mighty spindly spider like form (2,300/900).

It shook it's carapace, releasing it's toxins. The Dragons coughed and sagged, all dropping 500 points.

"Now, I don't like King Dragun, so let's get rid of it shall we? Insect! Attack!"

The inhaled, ready to spout out it's webs...

"Fool! I anticipated for that! I play a very common trap, known as Reverse Trap!"

As he said this, a witch doctor appeared in front of the Trap, chanting and waving it's hands in a circular motion.

"Now any Increases and Decreases this turn are reversed!"

King Dragun roared loudly as he shot up to 2,900, blowing the webs away with it's breath and blasting the insect out of the field, smoking pieces of shell bouncing off Michael, all the While his Life Points dropping to 3,800.

Gulping, a monster appeared in front of him. "I'll put this monster in Defense Mode and end my turn..."

Boomer drew. "Awww, no Dragon this turn, you got off lucky..." He pointed to his King. "Attack his Defense!"

Dragun blasted forth his beam of destruction. A Silent Magician Lv 4 appeared on the field and screamed in pain before exploding into Pixels.

"You're through! Red Eyes! Inferno Fire Blast!"

The Dark dragon inhaled and shot a molten fireball at him.

"Oh no ya don't! I activate Call of the Haunted!"

The Trap Lifted, with it the Armed Dragon Lv 5 (2,400/1,700).

Boomer snarled as the Attack Fizzled out of existence.

"I'll just end my turn..."

Michael drew, gulping. _Damn...No matter what I'm gonna lose my monster...and I can't even use my Dragons effect! That stupid mistake against humanity King Dragun negates effects that would target his monsters.._

"I'll--"

_Play the Seal!_ Shouted the voice in his head.

"Shut up! Who are you?!" Michael shouted outloud, looking around.

"Let's just say it's one of my associates..." Came a voice from behind.

Michael turned to see Shroud walking up to him, his arms behind his head.

"Oh, hey Shroud!" Michael shouted, happy to see a familiar face. "Thanks for the card, it worked out great!" He grinned, giving him thumbs up.

Shroud smirked. "I can see that..."

"Hey!" Boomer shouted. "You gonna carry on with your move or ain't ya?

"Eh, yeah!" Michael shouted, looking at his cards, shuddering as he saw the Seal in his hand. "God that feels so wrong..." he took another card. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Boomer snarled as the cage of Swords plowed in front of him, causing his Dragons to roar in confusion.

"That's all I can do..."

Boomer drew. He smirked. "Come out Tyrant Dragon!"

A giant burst of light exploded from his side of the field, revealing the Dreaded Dragon Jeremy used. It roared (2,900/2,500).

"Be lucky I'm still a prisoner of your swords, so I end my turn."

Michael drew, gulping.

"Well, what are you waiting for young man?" Shroud asked from behind him. "Aren't you gonna play that card?"

Michael blinked and looked at the man as if he had just grown a second head. "Are you nuts?! You know about the Seal, you should know how dangerous it is!"

Shroud looked at him, his eyes glowing a dark red, making Michael recoil. "Why not? Just because you know it's dangerous doesn't mean it's not powerful! You won't believe the kind of energies that course through you when you play it!"

It took Michael a few seconds for his brain to accept what he was hearing. When he understood, his eyes shot open. "You...you wanted me to play the Spell...you wanted me to take the Seal...You're apart of the Orichalcos!"

"Indeed I am...now, are you going to play that Spell!"

"Shut up!" Michael shouted, looking at his hand.

"Well why not? I suppose it's understandable, only strong people can play the Seal after all."

Michael ignored the comment, taking a card. "I summon Silent Swordsman Lv 3 in Attack Mode and end my turn!" He shouted, the small green skinned Warrior appearing before his master.

"Oh, I understand what you're trying to tell yourself, you're saying you are strong, you don't need the Seal to be! That's a load if I can tell you, you're not strong at all!"

Boomer drew. "I Summon Hyozanryu!"

A giant Dragon that seemed to be made of diamonds appeared, a rather large horn on it's nose (2,100/2,800).

"Now I play Stamping Destruction!"

Tyrant Dragon grinned as he slammed his foot on the ground. A shockwave followed, slamming right into the Call of the Haunted. It shattered, the Armed Dragon suddenly shattered and knocked Michael over. He moaned and fell lower to 3,300...

"That destroys a spell or Trap on your side of the field AND deals 500 Points to you! I can't Attack, so I end."

Michael drew shakingly, groaning as he got a dead draw, The Swordsman Began to expand and rise to his Lv 5 form, swinging his sword around and causing dust to lift (2,300/1,000).

"Well? Do you want to Prove you're strong?" Shroud smirked.

"Will you shut up! I am strong!"

"Yes, you just go on thinking that, oh, but wait? What kind of Strong Duelist would lose against Disney Characters!"

Michael gritted his teeth...

"In fact, I don't believe your father left because of his own kind of reason, he probably knew his son would be the weak little duelist he grew today and couldn't face you again!"

"SHUT UP!" Michael screamed, tears welling up his eyes as he spun around.

Shroud grinned as he kept his cool, knowing he was striking something in the duelist. "You haven't gotten this far because of your skill, you got here because of luck. Had you not drawn Winged Kuriboh or Hallowed Life Barrier, you would have lost to Tim. Had you not gotten Transcendent Wings, you would have lost to Wes, you may have been winning, but only because luck seemed to be on your side..."

Michael snarled and drew his card, looking at the other cards in his hand.

"I bet Claire wants a strong duelist to love, not some weak duelist who can't even hold his own..."

That made Michael freeze...

His eyes turned toward the Seal...

--------------------------------------------------------

Claire shuddered, almost dropping her books. "Something's wrong..."

"What do you mean?" Falco asked, not wanting to disturb Marie.

"I don't know, something's just wrong...something with Michael!"

"What?!" They both shouted, jumping to their feet.

"Come on!" Claire shouted as they ran out...

--------------------------------------------------------

He kept staring at the Seal, groaning as he slowly took another card. "I set one card facedown, Silent Swordsman! Attack Hyozanryu!"

The monster jumped into the air with a loud yell and sliced the Monster. It roared and exploded into diamonds.

Boomer fell to 7,400, but he didn't seem to notice. He drew and smirked. "I'll summon Mirage Dragon in Attack Mode."

A long Dragon appeared, this one with golden shining armor and rainbow like scales (1,600/600).

"This guy stops Trap Cards on the Battle Phases, so next turn I'll be able to slam you down to the ground hard! Now make your Final Move!"

Michael drew, growling.

"Play the card Chosen one, play the card and show us you aren't weak!"

Michael looked down, tears welling up in his eyes.

"This is the world we live in, the truths are hard to believe..." Shroud grinned. "Just play the card...plays the card, show you are strong, and show you have skill! Show you are not weak!

"Play the card!"

As tears dropped from his cheeks, he took the card from his hand and looked up, growling.

"I PLAY...**THE SEAL OF ORICHALCOS!**" Michael shouted.

----------------------------------------------------

Pegasus gasped. "NO!"

----------------------------------------------------

Nightshade laughed insanely as he watched, grinning wildly. "YES!"

----------------------------------------------------

Claire, Marie and Falco ran to the area the duel was commencing. Claire screamed, "Michael!"

"No, he's in a Seal Duel!" Marie exclaimed.

Falcos eyes narrowed..."Something else is up...something very wrong..."

"Michael?" Claire asked, walking closer to the Seal Wall...

Michael turned his head and the three of them gasped! Michael's eyes were glowing bright red and the Seal Was etched into his Forehead.

An insane grin crossed his lips, and he threw his head back. He and Shroud began to laugh loudly and insanely...

----------------------------------------------------

**Life Force**  
**Type**: Trap  
**Image**: A valentine candy box shaped like a heard with a bow wrapped around it  
**Effect**: By paying 400 Life Points, decrease the battle damage you take from one attack to 0.

_Note: "Life Force" Was first used by Syrus in the GX episode "Tough Love." All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode_

**Conjure Curse  
Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A Dark Magician Girl with her hands spread out, to the left of her a Pot of Greed, to the other side a Snatch Steal  
**Effect**: Pay 1,000 Life Points. Both players name one spell card. If the other player has the selected card in their deck or hand, trade cards and add it to the others hand. If the one player does not have that Spell card in their deck, the player who does not have the Spell may take any card from their deck and add it to their own hand.

Well, sorry if this chapter was boring, but it was the only way I could end with a good cliff hanger. Michael has now been subjected to the Seal of Orichalcos, what will this all lead too? Find out next time in "Change of Heart."


	22. Change of Heart

Claire, Marie and Falco looked on in horror as Michael laughed the last of his laugh, grinning wildly as his hair parted on his forehead to rub it in their faces the Seal of Orichalcos was on it.

"Michael..." Claire asked, taken aback in horror.

"What is wrong with you man!" Falco shouted in anger. "You're playing the Seal!"

"Silence!" Michael exclaimed in an icy coldness that made them shudder. "Now if You'll excuse me, I have a fool to destroy..."

The Silent Swordsman moaned and held his head in Horror, looking back at Michael in wonder. Seconds later, he looked up as the Seal bonded to him (2,300/1,000)---(2,800/1,000).

"Now then, let's get down to work shall we?" he asked in an eagerly evil voice. "Attack Mirage Dragon!"

With a new smirk on his face, the Warrior launched himself at the monster, slicing it open. The Dragon roared in pain as its stomach split open, showering the area with fresh blood. It exploded into Pixels.

Boomer grinned as he pointed to his Trap. "I pay 400 life Points and lower the Damage to 0!" He shouted as he fell to 6,800 Life Points.

Michael smirked and his Warrior walked back over to him. "I'll then set one card facedown. That ends my turn."

Boomer drew, grinning. "Tyrant Dragon! Attack His Swordsman!"

The Dragon roared loudly and blasted the monster with it's fireball...

"Like hell you will! Negate Attack!"

Boomer snarled as the fireball was bounced off, hitting the ground and making a deep indent.

"You're only delaying the inevitable! Make your move!"

Michael drew. He grinned evilly. "I play Premature Burial!"

The ground began to rumble below him. Seconds later it exploded and the Armed Dragon Lv 5 could be seen amongst the wreckage. It looked at Michael with a shocked looked and growled in horror as the Seal bonded to it...(2,400/1,700)---(2,900/1,700)

"Now then, let's do some cleanup here shall we?" Michael grinned. "Armed Dragon! Attack King Dragun!"

The Armed Dragon growled loudly and flexed it's muscles, sending the missile like spikes on it's shoulders flying towards the King. It roared and exploded violently.

"Once again, I pay 400 Life Points and lower the Damage!" He laughed, falling to 6,400.

"Like I should care? Silent Swordsman, Attack his Luster Dragon!"

The Swordsman lunged into the air and with many swipes of his sword, landing in front of Boomer with a cold glare. The Dragon roared and exploded into sharps of emeralds.

Boomer only backed up slightly as he fell to 6,000 Life Points.

"I end my turn, meaning my Dragon Levels up." He said.

The Dragon was enshrouded in darkness this time, slowly morphing to his LV 7 form. He growled in sadness and bowed his head (2,800/1,000)---(3,300/1,000).

Boomer drew, albeit a little shakily. "Tyrant Dragon! Attack his Swordsman!"

The monster inhaled deeply and blasted its fireball. The Swordsman threw his head back and screamed in pain, exploding into pixels.

Michael only stared and smirked as he slowly dropped to 3,200...

"What is going on?" Claire said quietly, looking on in horror. "This isn't like Michael at all!"

Shroud chuckled, getting all their attention. "Of course not, in fact if we look at it differently it's everyone else's fault he's like this!" he chuckled.

Falco snarled and pushed his sleeves up, walking up to the insane man. "Why you no good lousy son of a--"

He froze when he felt Shroud press his hand against his chest, then screamed as energy pulsed through him. He was knocked back several feet.

"Falco!" Marie screamed in horror and ran after her boyfriend.

Claire had yet to move, looking at Michael as he laughed. _Michael..._

Michael drew, grinning wildly. "You like dragons?! How's this for a Dragon?!" he shouted and threw a card into his disk. "Come out Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4!"

Horus appeared with a squawk, growling as he saw the Seal around them...then cawed in confusion when he saw the Seal bonded to him (1,600/1,000)---(2,100/1,000).

"Now, I equip him with Malevolent Nuzzler!"

The Green skinned vixen appeared behind the bird, stroking him. Horus' eyes glowed with a fiery intensity...(2,100/1,000)---(2,800/1,000).

"Horus! Attack His Red Eyes!" Michael shouted, grinning.

Horus opened his mouth and shot forth his belch of black flames, yet for some reason this attack seemed Darker than normal. Red Eyes roared in pain as the flames encircled his body and eventually burst into shards.

"Now Armed Dragon! Take out his Tyrant Dragon!"

The Dragon raised it's claws and slashed the Dragons face. It craned it's head back and exploded.

All in all, Boomer fell to 5,200, growling.

"Give it up, you're not gonna win." Michael said, a sick grin on his face as Horus changed to his Level 6 form (2,300/1,600).

Boomer drew nervously, looking at his hand. "I summon Dragon Dwelling in the Cave in Defense Mode. I end my turn."

Michael drew. He scowled at it. "Horus! Attack his Dragon!"

Horus blasted his flame, striking the dragon and making it explode.

"Armed Dragon...get him!"

The Dragon lifted it's claw and sliced Boomer, but he made no movement as he fell to 4,800.

"You can't keep this up forever, I end my turn." he said. Suddenly Horus exploded into flames and roared, looking as shocked as a metallic bird could look as the Seal appeared on it's forehead (3,000/1,800)---(3,500/1,800).

Boomer drew. "I set one monster in Defense mode and end my turn." He said plainly.

Michael drew, scowling. "Now I play Heavy Storm!"

As he said this, Boomer gasped.

The mighty storm shot down upon the two duelists, ripping apart Boomers Life Force Trap.

Michael smirked. "Oh man am I gonna enjoy this...Armed Dragon! Attack his defense!"

Slashing the facedown, it was revealing to be a single green scaled dragon creature appeared and exploded.

"Ha! Thanks! That was my Troop Dragon, now this allows me to summon another one right from my deck!"

A second Troop Dragon appeared, crouching itself in Defense (700/800).

Michael growled. "Horus! Eat his Dragon!"

Horus snarled and blasted a beam of darkness, blasting the dragon out of existence.

A third dragon appeared, crouching in fear as it looked up at the two hungry dragons...

"Fine, then I end my turn."

Boomer drew slowly, looking for any possible opening he had in his hand. He growled, angered. "I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn."

Michael drew. "I discard my Silent Magician Lv 4 to play my Dragons effect! Ironic isn't it? Useless monster beating useless monster."

Claire could only gasped as he called his own monster worthless...

The dragon hefted itself over on it's hind legs and blasted a buzz saw. It cut the dragon down into shreds.

"Now Horus! Attack!"

Horus inhaled and shot forth a powerful black burst of fire...

"Ha! I activate Dragons Shift!"

His Trap card lifted.

"This is a powerful card, allowing me to do the following: If I remove Dragon cards in my graveyard, I can destroy your monster if I remove ones equal to it's Level! So I'll remove King Dragun, Red Eyes Black Dragon, Luster Dragon #2, Mirage Dragon, All three Troop Dragons and Hyozanryu!"

As he said this, the ghostly figures of the dragons appeared and all shot their burning beams, hitting Horus. He screeched and looked at Michael with a look of disappointment before shattering.

"Of course, as the drawback with this card you now get to draw cards equal to half the monster Level."

Michael made no objection as he drew four cards. "Armed Dragon, you try."

Armed Dragon roared and slashed Boomer with his claws, sending the dragon duelist into the wall of the Seal, moaning as he fell to 1,500 Life Points.

"Well, I guess that's all." Michael said, tucking the four into his hand, making it a total of 6.

Boomer drew. "I activate Monster Reborn!"

The Symbol appeared above his head and with it, his Luster Dragon (1,900/1,500).

"Now then, I summon a strong monster known as Attachment Dragon."

A long spindly dragon appeared, whipping around the air as it hissed (100/300).

"You call that strong?" Michael sneered. "A Kuriboh could beat that thing..."

"I know, Attachment Dragon isn't big on Attacking, now equipping on the other hand..."

The Dragon quickly dashed forward and jammed its tail into the Armed Dragon. It roared in confusion as its long body wrapped around its neck. It curled up in Defense.

"What did you do?" Michael growled.

"Simple, my Attachment Dragon can equip onto your monster and change it's position, making it a lot easier to deal with. Now get him!"

Luster Dragon inhaled and shot a beam of blue energy, hitting the Armed Dragon and making it explode.

"That should end my turn with this facedown of course."

Michael drew amazingly calmly, looking at his hand. He smirked, announcing, "I play Level Modulation! Return Armed Dragon Lv 7!"

In a burst of Multicolor Dice, the Armed Dragon Lv 7 appeared once more, roaring loudly.

Boomer took a step back, albeit drawing two cards. "I'm not worried; you can't attack with that thing!"

"I know." He said, taking a card from his hand. "So I guess I'll play Level Merchant."

As he said this, the seedy monster appeared next to him, he looked at the Seal and jumped for Joy, grabbing Michael's deck and pulled the monster out without a second though. The Merchant grinned, grabbed it's hidden dagger and attempted to Strike Michael...

When Suddenly the Orichalcos gone chosen one grabbed the mans arm and snarled ferociously, making them man scream and shatter, albeit Michael's Life Points did drop heavily to 1,200.

"He just spent 2,000 Life Points on that monster..." Claire gasped, her eyes widening at who he was going to summon...

"Begone Armed Dragon Lv 7! Make way for the Armed Dragon Lv 10!"

The Dragon began to morph violently and stood up on it's hind legs. The Lv 10 form of the Dragon appeared and roared in pure anger as the Seal bonded to it's forehead, planting his feet and making fists (3,000/2,000)---(3,500/2,000).

"Now! I discard my Dark Lucius Lv 4 to destroy your monster!"

As he discarded the card, the dragon inhaled very deeply, his chest puffing out. A moment later he shot forth a green burst of energy. The lesser dragon roared before blowing into pixels.

Claire closed her eyes, not wanting to watch anymore as she merely announced, "You could have one with one attack...you didn't have to discard a card..."

Michael smirked. "I wanted to, just to see his monster suffer..." He said, shaking the hair out of his face to show the Seal more clearly, "Now! Armed Dragon! Attack him directly!"

The Dragon inhaled once more, shooting forth its death beam at Boomer...

Who quickly shouted in chain, "Activate Trap, Enchanted Javelin!"

A rather strange looking spear appeared before the demolitionist, absorbing the attack into it. As it dwindled down, the Javelin exploded, sending the man back. His Life Points remained unchanged.

Michael only scowled. "I set this card facedown, thus ending my turn."

Boomer drew, looking at his card. "I play Pot of Greed." he said, showing the card as he drew two cards. "Hm. I activate the Spell Burial from a Different Dimension, which allows me to return three monsters that are removed from play, so Red Eyes, Hyozanryu and Luster Dragon # 2 should do quite well." He said. "Then I summon a Lesser Dragon in Attack Mode!"

As he said this, a large green dragon with a long neck and long nails appeared, digging into the grass (1,500/1,200).

"Now, I play a second Dragons Mirror!" he shouted. "I'll fuse Both Luster Dragons, Lesser Dragon, Red Eyes and Hyozanryu..."

As the five monsters appeared on the field with the mirror behind them, they were sucked into it and the mirror began to tremble...

---------------------------------------------------------

"What's going on?" Jake gasped as he saw a gigantic form rise from the mirror.

"He's playing a card I never thought I would see again..." Pegasus sighed. "As if Michael using the Seal wasn't bad enough...!"

"Will he win?" Alison asked, cowering behind Jake.

Pegasus stared at the field, closed his one good eye and clutched a fist.

"No matter what...we lose."

----------------------------------------------------------

Michael couldn't help but open his eyes at the monster that appeared before him...

It was at least a good 50 feet, a sickly orange body and five different heads. One that had black scales, one that was made completely of fire, one that was bright yellow and crackling with energy, another that seemed to be made of metal and the final one that seemed to be made of water.

"I introduce to you..." Boomer cackled as the massive monster landed before him. "The final monster you will ever see! The **_FIVE GOD DRAGON!_**"

(5,000/5,000).

"Holy..." Falco whispered as he slowly began to regain consciousness.

"That things attack is off the Charts!" Marie exclaimed, her eyes wide.

"Now!" Boomer laughed insanely. "Destroy his Armed Dragon! Quintuple Nuclear Blast!"

The Dragons head bent back far, all inhaling. Seconds later, they all shot forth a blast from each head. The beam of lightning, darkness, water, fire and pure energy combined into one beam of pure energy, shooting right at the Dragon.

A massive explosion, larger that one of the Cannon Fodder Dragon Michael used against Tim rocked the area, sending Michael sprawling backwards.

When the dust cleared, The Dragon was gone and Michael was on his back moaning, but the most they realized was he was still at 1,200.

"What?!" Boomer exclaimed. "How!"

The dust spread out more, showing Michaels freshly lifted Trap.

"Hallowed Life Barrier?" Everyone asked simultaneously.

"Yep...by discarding another one of my useless cards, like Ultimate Insect Lv 7, I take no damage." He smirked. "So better luck next time..."

Boomers eye twitched. "I'll end my turn.."

Michael drew quickly. "I'll set this monster facedown, then one card facedown. That ends my turn."

Boomer drew, grinning. "Five God Dragon! Punish his facedown!"

The Dragon inhaled deeply and growled, sending it's combined blast forward. Michael Sangan barely stood a chance as the creature was blow away into little pixels.

Michael's deck began to glow and a small light went up and down it. A card slipped out and Michael snatched it, looking at it.

"Hm, I guess I end my turn with one facedown..."

Michael drew. He threw one facedown card quickly, followed by a defense monster. He stared, signaling Boomer to go.

The insane Dragon user drew his card rather quickly, grinning wildly. "I play Dragons Rage!" he shouted, his facedown lifting up. "Now with this card, all my Dragons can damage you through your defenses!"

The Trap Lifted and Five God Dragon began to glow with an evil light...

"Then I play HordeGuarder!" He shouted, throwing another card facedown. "For the low cost of 800 Life Points," He said, falling gently to 700, "My Dragon isn't affected by your Traps!"

Michael only narrowed his glowing eyes at the man...

"Five God Dragon!" Boomer shouted, throwing his hand in front of him as the winds began to pick up, the Dragon gathering his attack, "Destroy him!"

The Dragon sent it's death beam forward, forming a beam of light at the facedown.

Wing Kuriboh flipped up on the card, squeaking (300/200)---(800/200).

Michael smirked. "In reaction to that, I play Transcendent Wings!"

Quickly throwing his Level Up! And Dark Lucius Lv 6 into the Grave, the Kuriboh began to glow with an evil light, rather than that of a holy one, suddenly the Winged Kuriboh Lv 10 appeared, but rather than golden armor and pure white wings, it's armor was dark and it's wings were pitched black (300/200)---(800/200).

"Reflective Wings!"

The Kuriboh clanked it's wings together into a shield. He turned his head slightly to look at it's master, closed his eyes and shook its head sadly. With one tiny squeak, it threw the attack right back at the mistake of nature. The Dragon threw it's five heads back and roared in pure agony as it's own attack ripped through it's hide.

Boomer screamed loudly as he watched this, not only this but he slowly fell to 0 Life Points.

Michael grinned evily as the Seal passed him and tightly coiled itself around Boomer. With one loud scream, the man slowly fell to his knees, then onto his face as he lost consciousness, not to mention his soul.

All things were silent, which was soon broken as Michael chuckled darkly. "I never lose interest in watching these fools lose their souls to the Orichalcos..."

Shroud walked over to him, smiling. "You have done well young one..."

"I aim to please." was the Lv duelist gone evil's simple response.

"Michael..." Claire whispered as she stepped up to him.

He merely turned and glared at his friends, his eyes glowing darker with each second.

"What do you want?" He growled.

She was taken back from his tone. "Why are you doing this? You enjoyed watching him suffer...you called your monsters and cards worthless! This isn't like you at all!"

Michael cackled loudly, showing a toothy grin. "Of course this isn't the Michael you know! The Michael you knew was a weak pathetic waste of space in this world, I'm much stronger, I just proved that by beating one of the strongest monsters ever invented in the game! No mercy! Also, I call my cards and monsters worthless for one reason! They ARE worthless! Nothing more than souls to use for the ones goals! That's what life is about you pathetic girl!" With that, he angrily yanked his deck out and did the one thing Claire would expect Michael to ever do.

He threw his cards right into the air and watched them scatter amongst the ground around.

"I never want to see those weaklings again so long as I exist! Get out of my sight!" He shouted, and then turned to Shroud. "Let's get out of here..."

"With pleasure..." He said, chuckling. In a ball of darkness, they both vanished.

Claire only stared blankly, then dropped to her knees and sobbed loudly, covering her face with her hands as Falco and Marie watched in stunned silence...

Though none of them could see this, Michaels cards began to glow slightly...Suddenly, Horus The Black Flame Dragon Lv 8, Armed Dragon Lv 7, Silent Swordsman Lv 7, Silent Magician Lv 8 and Mystic Swordsman Lv 6 appeared, transparent as they looked down in silence, a small drop of tears falling down the Human monsters faces while the two dragons growled in pure sadness...

"Do not fear my comrades..." Said a voice. They all turned to see Timaeus, though not in his Dragon form, rather his knight form. "You must know: Michael is not completely lost...we have only lost him only for the time being...I can sense there is still good in his heart...it is only be shrouded by the Orichalcos.."

"How do we get our duelist...our friend back?" Mystic Swordsman asked in a deep powerful voice.

"We must make him see the light once more..." His gaze turned to Claire, who was slowly getting up. "And I have a feeling she can help us in this..."

-------------------------------------------------------------

Nightshade looked down at Michael from his seat, smirking evilly. "It's an honor to be working with you my master..." Michael said, bowing before him.

"Rise young one..." He said as Michael rose, "For now you work for me, and with your help, my journey for world domination will become all the sweeter..."

"You flatter me sir." Said Michael.

Nightshade lifted his hand, with a small puff of black fire, a deck appeared in it. "Take this...it should make you all the more powerful..."

It floated off of Nightshades grasp and into Michael's hand, who looked through it. "These are powerful..." He stated.

"And they are yours." he said. "Now make me proud..."

"I will master..." he said, stood and began to walk out. "I will..."

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Attachment Dragon**

**Type**: Monster/Union/Earth

**Attack/Defense**: 100/300

**Stars**: 1

**Effect**: This card can be equipped to one of your Opponents Monsters. Change the battle position of the equipped monster. As long as this card remains equipped to the monster, it cannot change it's battle position.

_Note: "Attachment Dragon" Was first used by Nightshroud In the Anime Episode "Doomsday Duel". All Creative Credit goes to the Writers of that episode._

**Dragon Shift**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: A Lord of Dragons holding his Flute of Summoning Dragons before him while a Red Eyes, Armed Dragon Lv 5, Des Volstgalph and Luster Dragon roar at a charging Vampire Lady.

**Effect**: This card can only be activated when you're Opponent Attacks your Life Points directly. Remove from play, from your Graveyard DRAGON-type monsters equal to the Number of Stars the attacking monster has and destroy it. After the effect of this card is resolved, your opponent draws cards equal to half the destroyed monsters Level (Rounded up if the Level is Odd).

**HordeGuarder**

**Type**: Spell/Quick-Play

**Image**: A large dragon curled up around a large amount of treasure.

**Effect**: Pay 800 Life Points. Until the End Phase of this turn, all DRAGON-Type Monsters are not effected by your Opponents Trap Cards

_Note: "HordeGuarder" Was first created by "Cyber Commander" For his fan fiction "Yugioh! The Dark Messiah." All creative Credit goes to him._

Well, Unlike the Chosen of Timaeus before him, Michael lived through his duel. However, as Claire, Falco and Marie are sure to find out, they're not going to have it easy, so that's why they're going to enlist some help...find out what I mean in the next Chapter, "Reinforcements of the Army"!


	23. Reinforcements of the Army

"Claire.." Marie muttered as she looked at her. "Speak to us..."

"..." Claire stayed silent, curled up on the chair as she looked out the window.

Claire sighed. "She's really out of it..."

"I am too, kinda." Falco muttered. "I mean...Michael man! Who would have figured?"

There was a short silence between the friends, Falco closing his eyes, Claire remaining as still as ever and Marie sighing.

"I must admit these are dark days indeed children..." Said a voice from behind them.

They all screamed and dove out of the way, seeing Pegasus again, with Alison and Jake, who looked bored at this point.

"Dude!" Falco shouted, standing up. "Where do you keep coming from!?"

Pegasus. "Calm down Falcy-boy, That's for me to know and you to never know." His face turned serious. "The fact Michael has betrayed us is indeed very disturbing, and it's just added to the fact Nightshade is growing in numbers."

The small group of do-gooders stayed silent for a mere moment.

"What do we do...?" Claire mumbled against the window, dead, brown eyes shining in the sun.

Pegasus gave off a weary sigh. "It may very well be a long shot, but I have an idea..."

Marie and Falco looked slightly at him, but Claire had yet to budge from her position.

"Just because Nightshade is gathering forces, that does not mean we cannot gather our own forces." He smiled slyly.

Marie and Falco blinked. "How so?"

"I have been monitoring several of the other students amongst the island and I must truly admit, some of them have exceptional skills. If we were to add these people to our group, our strength against the Seal would almost double!"

"Besides," Alison said. "Me, Jake and Pegasus all have friends around the globe, so we're bound to get some serious help from others!"

"Hmm..." Falco thought. "Well my dad always did say that it helps to have others helping..." He said. "Sure helped when he had Yugi Motoh and Seto Kaiba, but hey!" He chuckled.

"Then it's decided." Jake said. "We'll go our separate ways, and hopefully get some people who can help us."

They all nodded, Pegasus, Jake and Alison disappeared and Falco and Marie walked to the door.

Claire stood by the window. "Come on Claire...buck up." She whispered. "I'm not gonna get Michael back by moping and feeling sorry for myself..." She said, grabbed her disk and walked out.

-------------------------------------------------------------

Matthew Jorange was a very depressing person.

He was a standard looking guy, pretty tall but somewhat thin, around a good 6 feet tall with long red hair that went past his shoulders, a blue Obelisk blazer and army boots.

However, like most nights he wasn't wearing his blue blazer, instead he was wearing his black trench coat and sun glasses, moving a toothpick in his mouth from one side of his mouth to the other, he was well known amongst the students as "The Night Terror", seeing as most of the time he never spoke, came out at night and spoke of the world coming to a soon to be end.

He sighed as he leaned against the wall of his, brown eyes peeking over the sunglasses. "Once again another desolate night," He muttered, grinning as he said, "Just the way I like it."

He then pushed himself off the wall and walked through the empty courtyards of the school, a soft sigh escaping his mouth. People KNEW Matthew, but no one knew he was like this. Child Abuse? No childhood? Was he just like this?

He had his own reasons, reasons which he would NOT give someone, lest they wonder why they can only count to nine on their fingers when they woke up.

He closed his eyes as he stood in the middle of the yard, his trench coat blowing in the soft wind...

"Heh, you look kinda cool there you know."

His eyes darted opened as he looked over to the side, only to see Falco.

Matthew didn't know Falco all that well, he just knew he had him in a classroom or two and seen him duel once or twice, other than that not a lot.

"What do you want?" The young boy asked, turning to face him more clearly.

"Well gee, what do I want...well first of all I'm gonna ask you for your help." He said.

"And I should say yes why?" He asked, his arms crossed.

"Oh boy..." He said. "How to explain it..."

After a few quick minutes of explanation about the situation at hand, Falco stopped.

"So if we're gonna get my friend back, we're gonna need the help from a lot of strong duelists, and you're the first that came to my mind!"

Matt stayed quiet.

"So you want me to help you get your friend back from a mystic force that's trying to take over the world..."

"Eh...well when you say it like that..." He muttered, rubbing the back of his head.

"And I should help you...why?" He asked.

"Because then that would prove that you're a good duelist and a good person?"

"And...?" He asked.

Falco sighed. "Listen, are you gonna help me or not?"

"Hm...look, I'll make a deal with you." He said. "If you can beat me in a duel, I'll help you in your little quest thing, not like it matters..." He sighed. "We're all just pieces to one big game..."

Falco blinked. "Okay...deal...let's duel?" He asked, very confused by the boys behavior.

"Indeed." He said, activating his Duel Disk.

Both the Life Points set to 8,000 as Matt drew his opening hand in a bored manner. "Hm...I guess I'll just summon this guy in Attack Mode." he announced. "Meet the monster known as Zombie Werewolf."

The full moon above them seemed to glow a bright red as a figure jumped from the sky and landed in front of Matt. It was a werewolf all right, with sickly green fur and shackles on it's wrists and a pair of ruined trousers. It bent it's head back at the moon above it and howled long and loud (1,200/1,200).

"That'll do it for me."

Falco drew, looking at his hand plainly. _Summoning something that weak on the first move?_ he thought. _This'll teach him..._ "I summon Harpie Lady Two in Attack Mode!"

The Orange haired Harpie appeared before the young Wheeler, brandishing her claws as she growled (1,300/1,400).

"Okay! Let's carve that puppy something good! Kill it!"

Harpie Lady cawed as she launched herself into the air, dive-bombing the Werewolf. It howled and flew back, shattering into dark pixels around Matt.

"Well, now that that's...what the?" He asked.

The area around Matt's side of the field had turned an inky darkness. Suddenly a pair of claws sliced the darkness apart, revealing another Zombie Werewolf, this time the muscles seemed much bigger as it howled with more ferocity than last time (1,700/1,200).

"Think my Werewolf would be that weak without some awesome effect? If you destroy one, I can summon it's brother from my Deck, but this time with 500 more Attack Points."

"Eesh..." Falco muttered. "Then I'll just set this card facedown and end my turn.."

Matt drew quickly. "I summon the Vampire Lady in Attack Mode."

Next to the Zombie Werewolf appeared a woman with sickly green skin, a purple dress and a serious pair of fangs (1,550/1,550).

"I activate my Trap! Nightmare Trifold Mirror!"

His trap lifted and with it, a large three way mirror.

"This is useful in it's own way, because all I have to do is Select one monster on my side of the field, such as my Harpie, then I get Tokens equal to the number of Monsters you have on the Field! So I get two more!"

The Mirror Positioned itself behind Harpie Lady Two, her reflection in the middle, Zombie Werewolf on the left and Vampire Lady on the right. They morphed into copies of Harpie Lady Two, who then jumped out and landed besides her, both in Defense (1,300/1,400 X 2).

"Feh." Matt scoffed. "A temporary Defense. Vampire Lady! Attack the Harpie in Attack Mode!"

The Vampiress cackled as she flew into the air and grabbed the Harpie, digging her fangs into her neck. The Harpie gasped in pain and exploded.

"And as per her effect, I'm gonna make you get rid of a Spell from your deck."

Falco scowled as he searched his deck. He pulled his Harpie Lady-Phoenix Formation out and discarded it.

"Zombie Werewolf, attack one of his Tokens!"

The Wolf howled and jumped into the air, slashing a token and causing it to explode.

"Then one facedown and that will end my turn." Matt said, his Zombies snarling and waiting for their next meal.

Falco drew. He looked, an idea forming. "I'm gonna start by summoning Harpies Brother."

As he said this, the tall muscular brother appeared next to the token, his red scarf whipping around in the darkness while his sister grinned (1,800/600).

"Then I play Elegant Egotist on my Harpie Token and get me Harpie Lady One!"

In a flurry of feathers, the original Harpie Lady appeared, landing on the ground and looked at her siblings, nodding (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400).

Harpies Brother grunted as he rose to 2,100.

"Okay! Harpie Lady One! Attack Vampire Lady!"

The Harpie soared into the air and dive bombed the Vampiress, making her shriek and explode.

"Now Harpies Brother! Attack the Zombie Werewolf!"

The Brother armed it's claws and zapped forward, appearing right in front of Matt. He stared blankly and snapped his talons together. The Werewolf howled in pain and exploded into several little pixels. Before the pixels even had a chance to fully disappear, another Zombie Werewolf appeared, it's muscles bulging to the point of bursting as it howled loud enough to cause shock waves to form from it's mouth (2,200/1,200).

All in all, Matt fell to 7,450 Life Points.

"Then one card facedown and that should end it." he said, a card materializing behind the Token.

Matt drew plainly, looking at his hand and clicking his tongue. "I summon forth a monster known as Malice Ascendant."

A scary looking figure appeared, this one with stock white hair, hallow empty eyes and no legs, he just appeared to be floating, and a glowing green orb in his opened rib cage. He spun the two Sythes he was holding (700/1,000).

Falco merely raised an eyebrow.

"Then two cards facedown and I end my turn."

Falco drew. "I summon Harpie Lady Three!"

In the same flurry of feathers Harpie Lady One appeared in, Harpie Lady Three appeared, grinning evilly (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400).

"Harpie Lady One! Attack his Malice!"

With a caw, the Harpie took into the sky.

"Wrong, for I activate both my Face Downs, one is Next to be Lost. With this, I can select one monster on my side of the field and send another Copy from my Deck to the Grave."

A Malice Ascendants slipped out and flew into his Grave.

"Next, Generation Shift, which destroys my monster and lets me take another copy from my deck."

The Malice monster exploded into Pixels as another card slipped out, which was grabbed by Matt.

"Now you have no target, unless you would rather go up against my Werewolf?" He asked, his Werewolf snarling and flexing his claws.

"Eh, no thanks..." He said, looking at the other cards in his hand. "I'll just set this card facedown and end my turn..."

Matt drew. "I'm gonna start by playing Graceful Charity, letting me Draw three and discarding two."

The angel descended down to the field and let the feathers fall on his deck. He snatched three off, looked at his hand and discarded two.

"Then I'm gonna set this card facedown and summon my Malice Ascendant in Attack Mode again."

Yet another Zombie creature appeared, chuckling darkly (700/1,000).

"Then I'll play Swords of Revealing Light."

Falco moaned as he watched the Swords slam down around him, freezing his Harpies.

"Now, Werewolf! Attack his Brother!"

The Werewolf snarled and leapt into the air, claws gleaming in the darkness as he brought his fangs closer to the Brother...

"Activate Harpie Lady-Sparrow Formation!"

Harpie Lady One and Three screeched as they jumped into air, burning with a dark brown fire as the Sparrow formed around them. With one slap of it's wings, it knocked the Wolf man away.

Both he and Matt growled. "Fine, I just end my turn then."

As Falco drew his card, he gasped when two more cards flipped around to face him: Harpies Pet Baby Dragon and Spiritual Wind Art-Miyabi. Suddenly two glowing Sythes slammed through them and in between the cards was the Malice Ascendant. He grinned as cackled as the two cards exploded.

"What was that?" Falco asked.

"My Malice's effect," Matt answered. "On your standby, you lose Cards from the top of your deck equal to the number of Ascendants in my Graveyard. That's two. Therefore, you lose two cards."

_That thing works like Chain Thrasher..._He shuddered. "I'll switch all my monsters into Defense Mode and leave it at that." He said, his Harpies Kneeling down.

Matt drew, looking at it. "I play the Spell Boom of Life."

A large golden book appeared on his field, fluttering through the pages.

"Now I get to revive a Zombie type monster from my Graveyard and summon it, also in addition, I now get to Remove a monster in your Graveyard from play."

He put his hand to his chin, deep in thought.

"Now let's see. I could remove your Harpie Lady Two from the Grave and ruin your deck...but you would probably have another card to bring her back, and even with two Harpies your Pet Dragon is a force to reckon with...so I'll banish your dragon."

Falco moaned as he watched the card Slip out of his discard slot as Vampire Lady appeared on his side of the field (1,550/1,550).

"But she's only bait so I may summon her master, the Vampire Lord!"

The Vampire Lady vanished as a swarm of bats came from above. As they swarmed around into one large group, making a human shape. It took form, making a man with pure stock white hair, a fanged cloak and glowing red eyes. It looked at Falco and grinned with an eerie fanged mouth (2,000/1,500).

"Now then, let's do some clean up shall we?" He asked. "Vampire Lord? Dispose of his Harpie Token, it's beginning to bother me."

The Vampire cackled and opened his cloak, watching a swarm of bats shoot out. The Token screamed and exploded.

"Ascendant, take care of the Harpies Brother."

The Zombie seemed surprised that it was attacking, but made no objection as it threw a Sythe, piercing the Brother and causing it to explode into tiny pixels.

"Now Zombie Werewolf, attack his Harpie Lady One."

The Wolf man howled in delight and lunged at the Harpie, slashing her with it's claws and making it explode.

"That should do it my friend." Matt said with a grin.

As Falco drew, the top two cards flew out and showed them to him. He looked at the right one and moaned as it burst into pixels upon destruction of the Sythes.

He looked at the card he drew and blinked, an idea began to form. "I'll just lay two cards facedown and end my turn..."

The Goth drew; he didn't even look at the card as he slipped it into his monster card zone. "I summon Master Kyonshee."

A man with a hidden face, purple cloak and green skin with long red nails appeared, handling a kopesh (1,750/1,000).

"Know what his story is?" Matt asked. "He wandered the world in his time, searching for a strong warrior he could find a defeat, which led to his death." he chuckled. "Which just goes to show how life can truly be useless, he searched his entire life for one thing and look where he is now..."

"Wow, you really have issues man." Falco said.

"Wouldn't you after living my kind of life?"

There was a short silence, but Matt shook his head.

"But I digress, because I have some work to do now. Kyonshee! Attack his Harpie."

With amazing agility, the Warrior gone Zombie dashed forward, dragging his kopesh behind him and began to swing with it...when suddenly he used his other hand to dig his nails into her neck, then jumped into the air and slammed his foot across her face, throwing her to the ground as she exploded.

"Werewolf, Vampire Lord, Ascendant...Attack!"

The next few seconds were some of the worst that Falco would ever experience...

The Ascendant slashed him with both it's Sythes, he batted away the bats from the Vampire lord and he grunted as the Vampire Werewolf slashed him with his claws.

He fell on his backside, panting and clutching his chest as he plummeted to 2,850 Life Points.

"That's gonna end my turn."

Falco panted, drew and he grinned, ignoring the two cards he just lost. "Okay...you like playing rough?" he said, slipping a card in. "We'll play rough. I play Mystical Space Typhoon!"

The furious wind shot out and plowed into the Swords, blowing them to bits.

"Then I activate facedown Number One! Hysteric Party!"

Discarding his Sonic Shooter, the three Harpies appeared with it (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400 X 3).

"And just what are they gonna do?" Matt asked, grinning.

"Simple, I'm brining back their pet!"

"I all ready Removed your Baby Dragon from play." He grinned.

"Oh? Have you forgotten about her MOTHER?"

Matt froze...

"I play Monster Reborn to bring back Harpies Pet Dragon!"

In a massive burst of orange flames, a huge pink skinned dragon appeared with chains on its wrists and thin membrane wings. It had green eyes, a green crown and black outline around its eyes. It gave off a ferocious roar (2,000/2,500).

"Okay...now we have reached a problem..."

"Damn right you have! Know why? Because she gains 300 Attack points for every master on her side of the field, in addition to the 300 Harpie Lady One grants her!"

(3,200/2,500).

"Okay! Like you said, let's get to work, because I'm playing Aqua Chorus!"

His trap Lifted, showing a young woman amongst large ice pillars.

"Now for every monster on my side of the field with the same name, they gain an additional 500 Attack Points."

The Three Harpies began to glow with a white light (2,100/1,400).

"Now let's get to work! Harpie Lady One! Attack Vampire Lord!"

The Harpie cawed and jumped into the air, slashing the master of the Vampires and causing him to burst into tiny pixels.

"Harpie Lady Two? Take care of Kyonshee for me?"

She grinned and nodded, dashing forward and slashing the Zombie artist in the face with her Talons. He moaned in pain and exploded.

"Harpie Lady Three! Avenge your Brother and destroy Ascendant!"

In a flash of wind, she appeared before the Zombie and with one slash of her talons, reducing the skeleton to fragments of it's former self.

"Now Harpies Pet Dragon, destroy his Vampire Werewolf!"

The massive Dragon was too happy to comply as she inhaled deeply and let forth a burst of orange flames, hitting the wolf. One loud howl of defiance later, the undead Monster exploded. Matt only stared as he fell to 4,600

"That ends my turn."

Matt drew calmly. "I play Pot of Avarice."

The Goofy jug appeared and All three Zombie Werewolves, Master Kyonshee and Vampire Lord appeared, which were then sucked into the jug. Matt then drew two cards. A smirk spread over his face as he put a monster in defense, followed by a spell or trap.

Falco drew. "Harpie Lady Two! Attack his Defense!"

The Winged Beast dive Bombed the monster, revealing a rather large turtle with a large Pyramid on its back, a Pyramid Turtle appeared and exploded.

"Thanks, because you destroyed him I can now summon a Zombie with a High Defense, such as Vampire Lord once more."

As the monster exploded, a large black coffin appeared and slid open ominously. Vampire Lord floated out and threw his arms open, showing his cloak and bats (2,000/1,500).

"Fine! Harpie Lady One! Get him!"

The Harpie soared into the air, cawing out loud...

"Activate Red Ghost Moon." He said, pointing to his facedown. "This handy little card works like this: I discard a Zombie card, like so." He said, held up his Regenerating Mummy, then slipped it into his Discard Slot. "Now your Battle Phase ends and I got your monsters Attack Points in Life Points."

He grinned as he glowed with a Red energy, his Life Points rising to 6,700.

"Damn..." Falco moaned. "I'll just end my turn..."

Matt drew. "This next monster is one of my favorites, it just proves how life is meaningless and everyone will die no matter what." he said, putting another card on his disk. "I sacrifice my Vampire Lord for the Mighty Dark Dust Spirit."

_Oh...shit..._

The Vampire vanished but was soon replaced with something almost as disturbing. The new creature had just as stock white hair as the Lord before it, but it's skin was rust red and spikes protruded from it's skin. It gave off a scent of utter death (2,200/1,800).

Without another word, it inhaled deeply and breathed out a long sigh, releasing what appeared to be a dark cloud into the air. It soon hit the Harpies and their Pet. They screamed, while the Dragon roared and exploded into several tiny pixels.

"Direct Attack!"

The Spirit floated forth on a cloud of dust, and as soon as he was within striking range, he pulled his hand back and slashed Falco across the face with it's claws. He grunted and clutched his face in pain, reducing himself to 650.

"That ends my turn, which means my Spirit returns to my hand."

The Spirit grinned one last time before vanishing.

"That'll end my turn."

Falco drew angrily, looking at his cards with gritted teeth. "I set one monster in defense and one card facedown! That ends my turn!"

Matt drew, looking at his hand. "I summon another Vampire Lady!"

Once again in front of the Zombie Duelist came the Mistress of the Night, grinning as her teeth glowed in the moonlight (1,550/1,550).

"Attack his Defense!"

The Vampire Lady cackled as she flew to the mystery card, grabbing the Flying Kamakire, digging her fangs into its carapace and causing it to shrivel and shatter.

"Ha! Shame that card came a little too late huh?" Taunted Matt with a grin. "You could have brought back a Harpie, now the most you can bring out is another Kamakire or a Harpies Girl!"

"Think again Dude." Falco said as he took a card and slammed it on his duel disk.

What appeared next made both Matt and the Vampire Lady blink in surprise. It was a rather cute looking creature: A very small owl with what appeared to be hunters clothing made just for him. It hefted an anchor looking Sythe and hooted (1,000/900).

There was a moment of silence, that was soon broken by the Vampire Lady's cackling, as if the monster that had juts appeared was one of the funniest jokes she had ever seen or heard.

"Yeah keep laughing ugly, cause my Hunter Owl has an effect! He gains 500 Attack Points for every Wind monster, including himself!"

The owl hooted again, swinging his weapon with ferocity (1,000/900)---(1,500/900).

"Ha! Have you forgotten my Vampire Lady has 50 more Attack Points?"

"Have _You_ forgotten the main Attribute of my deck?"

Matt paused...

"Yeah I thought so." Falco said drawing a card. "Now I summon Birdface!"

Next to the Owl came the man eagle, his yellow feathers and long wings glowing in the moon light (1,600/1,600).

The two Winged Beasts looked at each other and nodded, a symbolic bond formed (1,500/900)---(2,000/900).

"Bird Face!" Falco commanded. "Attack his Lady!"

The Birdface took high into the sky and seemed to vanish. Suddenly in a blur of feathers and wind, he appeared behind the Vampire Lady. She let out a cry of shock as she felt the claws dig into her back, then screeched before shattering.

"Hunter Owl! Attack him directly!"

The owl didn't even move as he swung his body around, and then within another second, threw the blade, hitting Matt in the chest and making him moan, falling to 2,550.

Matt drew slowly, taking deep slow breaths. He looked at his hand and blinked. He grinned widely. "I play Card of Sanctity!" He shouted as they both drew a full hand. "Then, I summon Red Moon Baby!"

A strange looking monster appeared before him, this one a small baby with white tuft of hair and long green clock and cape (700/1,000).

"But I'll set this card facedown and play the Spell Family Royalty."

A facedown appeared behind the baby, followed by a spell which showed a Vampire Lord on a throne with a Red Moon Baby looking up at him.

"This doesn't do anything yet, but next turn, yes. Now make your move..."

Falco drew. "I play my own Pot of Avarice."

The Jug appeared, followed by Harpie Lady One, Two and Three, Flying Kamakire and Harpies Pet Dragon, They were sucked into the jug and Falco drew twice.

"Then I'll set this card facedown. Birdface! Attack his Baby!"

The Winged Beast launched himself into the air, he flew down, ready to strike.

"Activate Negate Attack!"

Birdface suddenly slammed face first into a force field. It limped back to Falcos side.

"Fine, I'll just end my turn with this card facedown..."

Matt drew. "Now my Family Royalty Spell activates. If I have a Red Moon Baby on my side of the field on my Standby Phase, I can now sacrifice him and summon his father!"

The Baby began to glow with a dark light as he began to morph. When the morphing ended, Vampire Lord was seen in the place where he once was, grinning evilly (2,000/1,500).

"Eh..." Falco muttered.

"Now I'm gonna summon Soul Absorbing Bone Tower!"

The ground began to rumble as a gigantic tower that seemed to be made of bones of all sorts shot out from the ground, souls passing from the skulls mouth and moving to another. The Skulls looked forward and shrieked (400/1,500).

"Now...I sacrifice my Vampire Lord to summon forth the mightiest Vampire! Come forth! Vampire Genesis!"

The Vampire Lord exploded into pixels as another form began to rise from the remains. It was gigantic, with purple muscular skin and it was a good 20 feet tall, three horns protruding from his head, both on the side and one on the top with a massively large spiked cape fluttering behind him. It looked at Falco and roared in pure blood lust (3,000/2,000).

"Oh, and because of my Soul Absorbing Bone Tower, you now lose the top two cards of your deck because I special Summoned a Zombie."

Falco muttered as he discarded his two cards (Another Bird Face and Harpie Girl).

"Now there's still his attack to worry about! I won this! Genesis! Attack his Birdface!"

The Vampire began to melt into a dark red form as it shot forth to the Birdface, shrouded it as it squawked, then no more sound was made.

Matt laughed, but stopped when he saw Falcos Life Points read 250.

"What!?" He shouted. "You should have lost all of your Life Points!"

"Heh." Falco said. "I activated my Altar for Tribute Trap before that, so I gave up my Hunter Owl and I gained 1,000 before I lost the 1,400, meaning I'm not done yet!"

"Feh." Matt said. "I just end my turn then..."

Falco drew his face, sighing slightly. "I'll set these three cards facedown and summon Harpie Lady One in attack mode!"

As he said this, the red haired Harpie appeared, crossing her arms (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400).

"That'll do it." He said as his Harpie grinned.

Matt drew. "Now let's finish this! I discard my Dark Dust Spirit to summon my Vampire Lady!"

He discarded the spell and Genesis slammed his fist into the ground, reaching around and pulled out what appeared the Vampire Lady, coughing (1,550/1,550).

"Now let's finish this off! Genesis! Attack!"

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted. "I activate Facedown Number One! Icarus Attack!"

The Harpie Lady grinned as she burned with a powerful flame, which she then dashed forward into the mist. The Genesis gasped in agony as it exploded. Harpie Lady then Slammed into Vampire Lady, who then screamed and exploded.

"Then facedown Number Two! Call of the Haunted!"

In a flash of Light, the Harpie Lady One appeared once more, grinning as if nothing happened (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400).

"Finally, Facedown Number Three! Inferno Reckless Summon!"

IN twin flashes of light, Harpie Lady Two and Three appeared, all grinning (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400 X 2).

"Of course, the downside is now you get to summon any copies of any monsters you have on your side of the field..."

Matt stood still, then looked down. "I have no more copies of Soul Absorbing Bone tower..." he whispered. "Just finish it..."

"Gladly." He said, drawing his final card. "Harpie Lady One! Attack Soul Absorbing Bone Tower!"

The Harpie swooped forward, striking the bone tower with her talons. It shrieked and exploded into little pixels.

"Harpie Lady Two...Harpie Lady Three...finish him."

The twin Harpies launched into the air, as per they always do. With excellent precision, they both dive bombed in the same Form.

He screamed and flew back as he fell all the way to 0 Life Points. He coughed.

"Are you okay dude?!" Falco shouted as he ran up to him.

Matt couldn't help but laugh. "Dude...that was great..." He said, getting up.

"Yeah." Falco said, cracking a smile. "Yeah it was, one of the best duels I had."

"And as per the agreement." Matt said, dusting himself off. "I will help you get your friend back."

"Are you sure dude? I mean you don't have to, it could get dangerous."

"Dude, I live for danger." He said. "Besides, I can't let my rival get all the fun and save the world without me." He said, showing a toothy grin.

Falco grinned as they took the others hand, squeezing both tightly. This had been more than a sign of rivalry; this was now a sign of friendship...

----------------------------------------------------------

**Nightmare Trifold Mirror**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: A mirror in a inky dark background, glowing

**Effect**: Create Tokens for one of your face up monsters on your side of the field equal to the number of monsters on your opponents side of the field.

_Note: Nightmare Trifold Mirror" Was first used by Mai in the anime episode "My Freaky Valentine". All creative credit goes to the Writers of that episode._

**Zombie Werewolf**

**Type**: Zombie/Dark/Effect

**Attack/Defense**: 1,200/1,200.

**Stars**: 4

**Effect**: When this monster is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon another "Zombie Werewolf" From your deck to the field. A monster Special Summoned in this manner has its ATK increased by 500.

**Red Ghost Moon**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: A Dark red moon overlooking a harvest crop

**Effect**: You may only activate this card when your Opponent Declares an Attack. Discard one ZOMBIE-type monster from your hand and end the Battle-Phase. Increase your Life Points by the Attacking monsters ATK.

_Note: "Zombie Werewolf" And "Red Ghost" Were first used by Camula in the Anime episode "Field of Screams". All creative Credit goes to the Writers of that Episode._

**Family Royalty.**

**Type**: Spell/Continuous.

**Image**: A Vampire Lord spreading his arm out to an army of unknown Zombies as Red Moon Baby Sits in his lap.

**Effect**: This card can only be activated when you have a Faceup "Red Moon Baby" on your side of the field. During your Standby Phase, you may Tribute "Red Moon Baby" on your side of the field and Special Summon one "Vampire Lord" From your Deck or Graveyard. If this card is destroyed, remove any monster that was Special Summoned by this effect.

Well, we have one member in our army to help the Chosen of Timaeus. Next time we see how Jake is doing in his Journey of Japan. We learn a little more about this mysterious boy and what kind of deck he runs, find out next time in "Strike Ninja!"


	24. Strike Ninja

_Note: I have a note before I begin this chapter. I'm not all that familiar with the Japanese culture or language, so if any of you who happen to find anything I put here offensive or if something I have a character say not make any sense, please find it within your hearts to forgive me. Thank you_

Japan.

A beautiful place indeed, one of the most in the world, without a doubt. Tokyo, one of the most populated places in the world and where a rather large amount of technology we use today, along a rich culture and several other important details come from his country.

Nobody paid attention as a massive bolt of lightning shot down from the sky, hitting a skyscraper and left a figure on the top.

Jake sighed as he walked to the edge of the building, looking down at the bustling crowds and sat on the edge of it.

He had chosen Tokyo because he can still remember one of his best friends that lived in this town. He bent over, looking around. "Damn it...there's gotta be an easier way to do this..." He said. "Hm, knowing him, he's probably still at the dojo..." He paused. "Now if only I could remember where it was!"

He looked down at the crowds and sighed. "Maybe I should ask around..." He chuckled. "Hope my Japanese is as good as I hope it is."

-----------------------------------------------------

Jake kept his hands in his pocket, leaning on the corner of the building he was just on, trying to not keep any attention on him. He was here for one mission and one mission only. To find a fellow duelist in the oncoming duels that would decide the fate of the world.

A small giggle echoed in his ears as he turned his head slightly, seeing a small group of girls walking past, talking amongst themself as they walked past. "Well...now's a better time as any.

He walked up behind the girls, stammering. "Uh..." He said, tapping his forehead. "Moushiwake touhou."

One of the Girls turned around, tilting her head slightly to the side. "Hai?"

"Um...Izuko is zono Otaka-san doujou?"

The girl giggled, holding her hand in front of her mouth. "Tadashii kashira umou zono ro-do, tadashii hidarigawa: roikou zono hayashi. Mune be kan garan temae kousa."

Jake bowed to them. "Arigato."

The girls giggled and walked away, leaving Jake in his own thoughts for the time being.

He knew this was not going to be easy.

----------------------------------------------------

The Dojo Jake sought out had a history with the young loner.

As a child, Jake had no real parents, seeing as both of them died from an illness when he was a very young age. His adoptive mother and father, both of which lived in Japan, had brought him in when he was in his time of need, doing their very best to train the young boy to become a respectable boy they had hoped to mold him into.

They both failed and the boy just didn't seem to listen to anything they had to say. At the age of 7, after almost getting their daughter killed in a reckless way, they beat him to the point he was lingering on the brink of death, they left the poor boy in an alley way, left to die.

Lucky for him and the rest of the world, Jake managed to survive from his own luck, becoming a street rat amongst the streets of Tokyo, stealing any kind of money he could get his hands on and any smidge of food that was available. He dodged the police every chance he had and became notorious amongst the city. One day, however, his view on life changed.

While running from the police again, he seemed to have run into a gangs hideout and nearly led the police to them. Angered that they were almost caught, the gang moved in on Jake to finally put the young boy out of his misery.

As they would have struck the first blow, a fist came from the side of which he was sitting and slammed right into the leaders face, breaking his jaw and nose in one successful swing. Jake looked up at the man, who appeared to be in his early 50's with thinning white hair and a beard growing out. Jake didn't know who he was, but frankly he didn't care: Right now this man was his best friend in the world.

After a few minor moments of easy ass whopping on the gangsters part, the man took Jake to his Dojo, he knew this is the one place in this crazy world he would be safe. Master Otaku, as he referred to himself and his students called him, had brought him in for several reasons, but Jake knew the top two was he was in need from this dog-eat-dog world and he knew he had potential.

Days turned to months and months turned to years, Jake began to mature into the young man he became today, his curiosity in Duel Monsters becoming abundant, he began to make his own deck, but the one thing he could remember the most about this place was his one friend he sparred with every day, the one he could tell his problems too and the one best friend he could honestly say he had.

Otatsu...

Jake walked into the Dojos main room, looking around as he saw other students of all ages in a meditative state, humming with their eyes closed. Walking quietly as he looked through the hallowed halls of the Dojo, he finally saw the main room he was looking for.

It was a decent room, filled with candles and a rather large statue of Buddha in the end, a figure in front of it mediating.

"Master Otaku?" Jake asked.

The old man looked back, seeing his pupil and a warm smile crossed his lips, standing up and bowing. "Jake-San, its so good to see you again." He asked with a thick Japanese accent

"As to you, master." he said, taking the same form of praise as his master.

"Tell me young one, what brings you out to Tokyo once more?"

"Well Master, this is a long story." Jake said, scratching the back of his head.

"Enlighten me, I have nothing but time."

With a long sigh, Jake told Master Otaku of the story of the Orichalcos coming forth again, how one of the chosen ones who could save the world had gone to the dark side and how they were going to need all the help they could muster.

"So..." Otaku said, turning back to the statue. "This is the ominous feeling I've felt..."

"Master, what I came to ask is: Where is Otatsu?"

"Otatsu?" Otaku asked, turning again. "Hmm...if memory serves, he should be training somewhere in the woods..."

"Thank you master." He said, bowed and dashed out.

Otaku watched solemnly with a sigh. "Good luck my son..."

----------------------------------------------

"Damn..." Jake growled as he walked through the woods. "I hate the woods around here..." He growled, turning a branch with his hands, just to get another smack him in the face and make him fall over. "Ow..." He moaned, rubbing his face. He snarled and jumped to his feet, small balls of lightning forming in his hands. "No good lousy sons of--"

Just as he would have thrown the ball and blasted the tree into ashes and cinders, a loud sharp sound echoed in his ears. "It would not be wise to do that you know..."

Jake chuckled and calmed himself, closing his eyes. "Been too long Otatsu."

Otatsu was a man with long ink black hair that reached down his back, currently with his hair tied up. Right now he had a sword sheath on his hip, the sword of which was in his hand and currently wearing white robes. He had a kind, yet stern and powerful face.

"Indeed it has been Jake." he said, putting the sword away. He held his hand out. "I have missed you."

"I missed you too man." He said, shaking his hand and smiling.

"Tell me." He said. "What brings you back to the Dojo?"

With a weary sigh, Jake began to recall the story he had told master.

"So as we can see, we're gonna need all the help we can get regarding the small army we can get, and of course the first person I thought of was you." He paused. "Will you help us?"

Otatsu remained quiet. "Jake...I am most honored that I was your first choice." He smiled. "What kind of friend would I be if I were to not say no?"

Jake couldn't help but smile and nod. "Thanks man." He said, holding his hand out. "It really does mean a lot."

"However my friend." He said with a chuckle. "Before we are to go into a duel with the very forces of darkness and this is possibly the last time we will see each other." He said, held his hand out. "How about a friendly duel?

Jake grinned slightly. "I wouldn't have it any other way."

A bolt of lightning struck his left arm, solidifying into his duel disk. Otatsu reached behind him and pulled his own duel disk out, slipped it on and activated it. The two friends backed away from each other.

"LET'S DUEL!"

--------------------------------------------------------

Nightshade growled as he stood up, watching Falco shake hands with Matt while Jake armed himself with Otatsu. "This is now how it was meant to be..." He snarled, panting slightly.

"What do you propose we do?" Shroud asked.

"Find more people! I don't care what you have to do just make sure you get more followers! We cannot allow them to succeed!"

"Yes sir." Shroud said, bowed and vanished.

"What do you wish for me to do master?" Came Michael's voice from the shadows.

"Stay put until you are truly needed." He said. "I'm sure you will be needed in the near future."

--------------------------------------------------------

The two duelists drew their opening hands, each one smirking slightly. Jake looked at his hand as he drew a card. "Hm...I'll set this card facedown, then summon Inpachi in Attack Mode!"

With a loud Thunk, a large man made completely out of wooden logs with an 8 on it's chest appeared. It used it's stumpy hands to straighten it's head and got into a fighting stance (1,600/1,900).

"Been improving the deck I see?" Otatsu said, drawing his card. He looked at them. "I summon The Six Samurai-Zanji in Attack Mode!"

In front of the Japanese man came another man, this one had bright red and orange armor, a tall hat and a long staff with a glowing orange blade appeared. His eyes narrowed (1,800/1,300).

"Been doing the same I see?" Jake chuckled.

"Indeed I have. Attack his Inpachi! Six Samurai Slice!"

The monster rose it's blade and dashed forward, slicing Inpachi down the middle. He hoped over and landed on his leg. He lifted his arm, spinning the staff and slamming it on the ground before it. In that exact second he did, Inpachi fell to the ground in a mound of splinters.

Jake only chuckled as he fell to 7,800. "You never cease to amaze."

Otatsu chuckled. "I end my turn."

Jake drew, clicking his tongue slightly. "One more card facedown, then one monster in Defense," He said as the holographic images of said cards appeared before him. "That'll do it."

Otatsu drew his card quickly, looking at his choices. "I will now summon The Six Samurai-Yariza in Attack Mode."

Another Samurai appeared, this one with glowing green and blue armor with a long pointed hat and a cloth in front of his face, though his eyes were easily seen. He quickly slipped his hand to his hip and pulled out a rather large staff, this topped with a spike which was glowing the same as his armor (1,000/500).

"My Samurai work together in several ways." Otatsu said, his Samurai looking at each other and nodding. "For example, when I have another Six Samurai on the field, my Yariza may Attack you directly."

This was quickly proven true as the Samurai grunted and vanished, only to appear before Jake and slashed him downwards with his pike. The boy grunted and clutched his chest as he dipped to 6,800. The Samurai appeared back onto Otatsu's field.

"And if there's another Six Samurai, if my Zanji would die, he would bring the other monster that brought him to his death at the Damage Step. Zanji! Attack his Defense!"

The monster grunted and let out a war cry as he launched himself into the air, slicing the facedown with one clean swipe. What appeared on the card was a man with blonde hair, a simple toga and glorious golden wings. He screamed and shattered.

Jake grinned. "Thanks! That was my Shining Angel. When he dies, I now get to retrieve a light monster from my deck and summon it, so I think I'll summon my Star...Featuring Batteryman AA!"

In a bolt of lightning, a small creature appeared, it had a tube like body, a rounded head and small bolts of electricity zapped around it (0/0).

Otatsu merely stared but laughed. "I do not know what you are going to do with that weakling of a monster, but it sure funny!" He shouted, his Samurai's chuckling also.

"Oh? You don't know? These are a few reasons as to why this guy is the star of my deck. But first, I'll chain his summoning with Inferno Reckless Summon."

As his Spell lifted, two more Batterymen appeared.

"Of course, regarding it's draw back, you now get any more copies of any cards you have on the field."

Otatsu shrugged as he slipped two more cards into his field, resulting in the summoning of two more Yaziras (1,000/500 X 2).

"Also, now that I have two more Batterymen on the field, this is gonna happen!"

The three locked limbs and shot a massive bolt of lightning out between the three, and suddenly they began to glow...(0/0)---(3,000/0 X 3).

"Okay...I can see how that can be powerful...but remember! Because it is still my battle phase, I can now do this! Yariza One and Two! Attack him directly!"

Jake vainly shielded himself as he felt the blades of the swords cut into his arm, grunting, he fell to 4,800.

"Then I set one card facedown. Finally, to end my turn, I will play the field spell Shiens Castle of Mist."

The forest around them suddenly turned misty and ominous. Crows fluttered around the duelists as they landed on trees, which were scattered around a pathway leading up to a massive castle, which was glowing with an evil purple energy.

Jake looked up at the castle and drew nervously. "Eh..." he said, looking._ I could do some massive Damage next turn! But there's something about that castle that's making me feel very nervous...Oh what the hell!_

"Batteryman AA! Attack a Yazira!"

The Batteryman charged a bolt of lightning into his "Hands" And lifted them into the air, firing a bolt.

"I activate my facedown! Attack Guidance Armor!"

His Trap lifted and an armor plate with a fiendish face appeared. It flew over and clanked around Zanjis chest and he put his hands over it.

"This allows me to stop the battle of one of your monsters and forces you to attack the Monster I choose! So Batteryman AA, your new target is Zanji!"

The creature turned its body to the side, shooting it's lightning to the Samurai. Just as the bolt struck his chest, one of the Yaziras jumped in front of him, taking the force of the blow. He screamed and fell to his knees, shattering. Zanji looked, stunned, then snarled...

Suddenly the Blade shot out and pierced the Batterymans chest. It let out a short buzz, then exploded in a ball of lightning.

"What the--" Jake asked, surprised while his monsters lost 1,000 Attack, respectively.

"My Samurai work as a team Jake. Meaning, if one of them would be destroyed, one of his team mates would be all the more willing to take the fall to keep his companion going. In other words, so long as I have a Six Samurai, they can't die in battle! I still lose the Life Points however..." he said, dipping to 6,800 Life Points.

"Eh..okay...Batteryman! Attack Yazira!"

Charging another ball of lightning in his hand, he shot a bolt of lightning down. Suddenly the Castle behind them pulsed with an evil energy. Energy poured into the Battery, making it glow and fall slowly to 1,500. The bolt still went through, blasting the Samurai into billions of pixels.

"What the hell?" The Thunder Duelist asked, looking surprised.

"Do you truly believe my Shiens Castle in the Mist was only for show? During the Damage Calculation in which you Attacked my Samurai, your monster loses 500 Attack Points."

"Fine! Other Batteryman! Attack Yariza!"

Charging up his blast, the Batteryman was weakened once more, but again, the samurai was blasted out of existence.

"I guess I'm done..."

"Indeed." Replied Otatsu, drawing his card. "I summon forth the Six Samurai-Kamon."

Another Samurai appeared next to Zanji, but this one had a different kind of armor. This one seemed to wear sticks of dynamite around itself. He chuckled as he chucked a bit of dynamite in the air and catching it (1,500/1,000).

"His effect will not be used just yet, but I will set two cards facedown, then equip my Samurai with the Legendary Ebon Steed."

He took the last card in his hand and slipped it in. A black horse galloped into view and neighed, Kamon hefted himself onto it and held onto the reigns (1,500/1,000)---(1,700/1,200).

"Only 200?" Jake asked. "Doesn't seem like much."

"Do not judge a book by it's cover." He said. "I end my turn."

Jake drew. _If I try to Attack, I'll lose a Batteryman..._He looked at the card he drew. "Oh yeah! I switch one Batteryman to Defense and Sacrifice the other one for Zaborg the Thunder Monarch!"

The other Batteryman exploded and reformed, creating the giant thunder ruler that Maries brother used himself. He roared as the electricity poured through him (2,400/1,000).

"Now! Use your effect and destroy the Zanji!"

The Monarch charged up a beam of lightning down in his hands. With a loud grunt, it threw the death ball forward. Suddenly, Kamon and his Horse jumped in front of the blast, stood his ground and screamed when it hit him. He flew back into Zanji, but the Horse shattered into pixels, not Kamon.

"Hm, Horse takes the fall?" Jake asked.

"Hai." Answered Otatsu.

"Fine! Zaborg! Attack Kamon!"

Charging up another bolt of lightning, the Monarch snarled and produced the ball of lightning, heading towards the monster.

"I activate my Facedown! Return of the Six Samurai!"

As his facedown lifted, the Yazira from before appeared before him, jumped in front of the Attack and screamed as he exploded into little pixels once again, Otatsu sank to 5,100 Life Points.

"Is that all?"

"Eh..." Jake started, looking at his cards. "Yeah, that's all."

Otatsu drew his card and pointed to his facedown. "I activate Swift Samurai Storm!"

His Trap lifted, showing a Six Samurai-Zanji and an unknown one charging into an attack.

"This works simply: After my first Samurai battles, all the other Samurai gain 300 Attack Points!"

Jake paled slightly, but a grin cracked over his face. "Sorry dude, but even with his boost, he can't take down Zaborg!"

Otatsu calmly turned his only card around, showing a Rush Recklessly.

"Oh."

The Spell appeared on the field between the two Samurai and it's power was thoroughly absorbed into Zanji. He cried out and grinned as he quickly rose to 2,500.

"Now Kamon!" Otatsu shouted. "Obliterate the Batteryman AA!"

Producing a stick of Dynamite in his palm, he lit it by striking a match on his own armor. With excellent precision, he threw it at the Battery, which then detonated upon impact.

Zanji grinned and spun his Blade around in front of him, rising more to 2,800.

"Now take care of Zaborg Zanji!"

Zanji ran towards Zaborg, still spinning his blade above him like that of a helicopter, grinning as he jumped in the air, flipped and landed behind Zaborg. The Monarch of thunder grunted in confusion and attempted to turn, but screamed as he felt the blade dig into his back. He fell slowly and exploded as he hit the ground.

Jake gulped as he fell to 4,400.

"That will be all." Otatsu said calmly as his monsters fell to their original stats.

Jake drew. He looked at the new card in his hand, then at the other monsters. _If there's a Samurai that deals with Defense Monsters, I've had it...here's hoping._ "I set one Monster in Defense and end my turn."

Otatsu drew. Without wasting another second, he announced, "I summon Six Samurai-Nasashi in Attack mode."

Beside the two original monsters came a Samurai. This one was the same height as the other two and sported green glowing armor with a U on it's chest. It hefted two large glowing sabers (1,400/700).

"Zanji! Attack his Defense!"

The monster jumped high into the air, twisting his Blade around...

"Oh no you don't! Activate my Facedown! Karma Cut!"

He turned one card in his hand around, showing a Spell called Armed Charger. "By discarding one card from my hand, one card on your side of the field is removed from play!"

He threw his card into the graveyard and a large portal appeared in mid air in front of the Defense. Zanji looked in horror and couldn't stop himself. He flew into the portal all by himself, which then closed behind him.

Otatsu looked hurt for a second, but then shook his head. "Kamon! Attack it!"

Producing another Stick of Dynamite, he threw it at the mystery monster. A monster much like the Batteryman AA appeared, but this one had a much bulkier body with green and yellow colors (0/1,900). It buzzed lowly as he grabbed the stick and threw it back at Kamon, which exploded back onto Kamon and sent him flying back, skidding to a halt on his knee.

Otatsu growled as he fell to 4,700, though the Nasashi did rise to 1,700.

"Feh." He said. "I have to end my turn."

Jake drew, looking at his hand. "I play the Spell Battery Charger." he said, flipping the card around. "I pay a measly 500 Life Points, and I'm allowed to Special Summon a Batteryman Monster from my Graveyard. Batteryman AA seems like a good choice, wouldn't you think?"

A large helmet appeared on his side of the field with three cavities, one of which was carrying the Batteryman AA. It quickly jumped out and landed next tot he Batteryman D, who buzzed in excitement at seeing his brother (0/0)---(1,000/0). Jake, on the other hand, dropped to 3,900.

"Then one card facedown will end my turn." He said, slipping another card in.

"What is the point?" Otatsu asked as he picked up his card from his deck and flipped it around, scowling slightly.

"Wanna know what the point is? You can't get to any Thunder Monster unless you get past My Batteryman D!" he shouted. The Batteryman buzzed loudly as this, a smirk on his chubby little face.

"Fine." He said. "I'll merely end my turn."

Jake drew. "I summon Batteryman C in Attack Mode!"

Yet another Batteryman appeared before them, this one much smaller than it's brothers. It had a pointed top above its head and small claw like hands and a silver and blue body. It buzzed shyly, looking at its brothers (0/0).

"I guess that'll do it."

"Then I draw!" He shouted and drew his card. He grinned evilly. "Now, this card works simply: If I have two Six Samurai on the field, like Kamon and Nasashi, I can Special Summon it! Come forth, Great Shogun Shien!"

Both of the Six Samurai bowed before them, turning to each other, just in time too. A massive explosion of fire and lights erupted between them and a powerful looking figure appeared from the inferno. This one had red armor just like the explosion he had arrived from. A long flowing purple cape laid behind it and a symbol for fire etched on it's chest. It swung it's sword and grunted as he growled (2,500/2,400).

Jake couldn't help but gulp and step back as his Batterymen buzzed and shot a jolt of lightning, signaling they were scared crapless.

"Now! Attack the Batteryman D!"

The Mighty Shogun leaped into the air, spinning his blade around as it suddenly burst into flames. As soon as it would have cut the Batteryman into twain, a Negate Attack Barrier appeared between the two, even knocking the Shogun away from its target. He got up, growling angrily.

"Hmm..." Otatsu said. "I suppose I will end my turn then."

Jake drew. "I play Pot of Greed." He announced, drawing two cards. He grinned.

"I play Ultimate Sacrifice!

He played the card in his hand. It's image showed that of Elemental Mistress Doriado tied to a stake while black flames burned around her.

"For this, I have to show you a card in my hand that requires a Tribute summon." With that, he turned another card in his hand around, showing a frightening monster crackling with electricity. "Now when I summon it, it then requires three sacrifices. However, if I do manage to summon it with this cards effect, I get to draw one card for each additional sacrifice I used on it! So, I sacrifice Batteryman AA, Batteryman C and Batteryman D to summon Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

The three Monsters Looked skyward and buzzed loudly once more, exploding into mighty bursts of lightning, shooting up into the air. Suddenly from the dark clouds above them came a massive figure. It slammed down right onto ground, crackling with energy. As it straightened itself out, it was revealed to be a massive dragon, but it's body was made of metal. Its nostrils and almost every other part of the joints looked like electrical outlets. It had two large light bulbs for eyes, which then exploded into light along with three cavities in its chest. It slammed one foot down and roared, which sounded more metallic than it should have from a dragon (2,400/1,000).

Otatsu stepped back slightly, as did his other Samurai except for Shien, who merely chuckled.

"Okay, aside from having the longest name I could imagine, what else can he do?" Otatsu asked.

"Simple: He's a Voltech Dragon because he needs batteries to operate, therefore he gets effect from Batterymen. And since I sacrificed all three of them, he now gets three effects!"

He held up one finger. "If I sacrifice a Batteryman AA for him, he gains 1,000 extra Attack Points."

One of the Cavities glowed with a white light and Batteryman AA appeared in it. It let out a yellow burst and made the Dragon glow (2,400/1,000)---(3,400/1,000).

He held up a second finger. "By giving up Batteryman C, he gets a trampling effect, meaning he can get your even through Defense!"

Batteryman C appeared in the middle slot, releasing a blue burst through the machine. It roared louder.

"And with Batteryman D, you can't get rid of him with Spells or Traps that would Target him!"

Batteryman D appeared in the last one, releasing a green blast through the monster. It roared with such ferocity, a couple of trees toppled over.

"Now let's get this done! Attack Shien!"

The Dragon gone Machine inhaled deeply and roared, releasing a beam of pure lightning out. It struck Shien, who held his sword up in defiance and grunted, throwing the blast away from him. It did however, have a toll on his body and he fell to the ground, panting. Jake noticed that Six Samurai-Nasashi had vanished.

Otatsu growled as he dropped heavily to 3,800 Life Points.

"I'll end my turn." He said as his Dragon growled in excitement for the next kill.

Otatsu drew, grimacing. He sighed and turned the card on his side of the field. "I switch both my monsters to defense and end my turn."

Jake drew. "I summon forth the Reflect Bounder in Attack Mode!"

In front of Jake and beside the Dragon came a strange looking creature appeared. It's joints were covered in what appeared to be mirrors with a long green cape behind it. It's bottom half was a large blue ball and it's head spun around, whirring as it straightened it's joints out (1,700/1,000).

"Reflect Bounder! Attack Kamon!"

The mirrors began to glow with a holy light and shot out at the same time. They hit Kamon, who exploded violently upon impact.

"Now Voltech Dragon, destroy Shien!"

Inhaling once again, the dragon blasted forth it's beam of pure energy, causing the master to fly back and shatter into pieces, which flew past Otatsu. He moaned then looked down, falling lower to 2,800

He seethed, gritting his teeth as he drew his card. He blinked, looked at the massive Dragon in front of them and grinned slightly. "I will start by playing my own Pot of Greed." he said and drew quickly. He looked at the new two cards and grinned. "I summon the Sasuke Samurai #4 in Attack Mode!"

A small figure appeared. He had Ronan style armor and holding a large speak topped with a spike. It jabbed it a few times and grunted each time (1,200/1,200).

"What's that?" Asked Jake as his monsters tilted their heads in confusion.

"Simple, hopefully my savior for the duel. Sasuke! Attack the Voltech Dragon with Luck Strike!"

The little warrior adjusted his helmet and cried out, jumping high into the air. Before he struck the Dragon, everything froze in Mid Place. Otatsu gestured with his palm where a glowing coin appeared. "Heads!" He called out and flipped it through the air. It hit the ground, bounced once and landed up heads.

Everything slowly went back into action as the pike drove deep into the Voltech Dragons skull. It roared and thrashed violently, shaking the small creature from it. With one more push, it drove deeper into it and quickly pulled out. With one final roar, it fell to the ground and exploded violently. The fuzzy mustache on the Samurai twitched in honor.

Jake only gaped in horror where his monster once was, eye twitched. "What happened?"

"Simple, my Sasuke's special ability, I can flip a coin when he's attacking. If I call it right, the monster dies automatically!" Otatsu said with a grin as his monster jabbed again.

"Fine!" He shouted, drawing his card and looked at it. His eyes widened at it, then grinned. "I'll set this monster in Defense and end my turn..." He said, a monster appearing before him.

Otatsu drew. "I will set this one card facedown and will Summon Six Samurai-Irou."

In a swift Gust of wind, a dark figure appeared. Another samurai appeared, but this one had pitch dark clothes with glowing black armor. It held up a glowing Katana with a headband over his eyes (1,700/1,200).

"Now! Irou! Attack Reflect Bounder!"

The Samurai nodded and jumped forth, growling in anger as he swung the black blade at the mirrored creature. It moaned in distress and exploded, shards upon shards of which rained down on Otatsu. He screamed and clutched his own arms, falling drastically to 1,100.

"Now! Sasuke Samurai! Attack his Defense!"

The coin appeared in his hand once more. "Heads!" he called out and flipped it.

They both watched as it flipped through the air and hit the grass...but Otatsu gasped as it landed on tails!

The Samurai, however, did charge into the monster. A Kaiser Seahorse appeared and knocked him away with his trident (1,700/1,650).

Otatsu groaned and hid his face in his hands, dropping further to 650. "That ends my turn..."

Jake drew quickly and without hesitation, took one of the other cards from his hand. "I sacrifice my Seahorse for the greatest monster in my deck! Emes the Infinity!"

The monster vanished and a tall figure appeared. It was a massive creature with the trunk of that of a snake, but it's body was massive like a warrior with four arms. One arm carrying a massive blade, another carrying a staff, a shield and nothing in the last hand. It stared with dark cold eyes (2,500/2,000).

"Well bro." Said Jake with a grin. "Feeling lucky?"

Otatsu held the coin up. "We shall see won't we?"

"Yeah...Emes! Attack Sasuke!"

The monster slithered forward quickly, raising sword high...

"Heads!" Cried Otatsu as he flipped the air.

The tension amongst the area tensed as it bounced on the ground...

Otatsu gasped as it fell on tails!

Jake laughed as the monster sliced the smaller Samurai into small pieces.

Otatsu laughed as he fell to Zero. "That was amazing my friend!"

"Yeah it was!" He shouted and grabbed his hand tightly in a handshake, both grinning.

"I would be happy to help my friend." He said with a grin to match his own friends.

"Then to Duel Academy!" He shouted and with that, both vanished in a blast of lightning.

------------------------------------------------------

**Ultimate Sacrifice  
Type**: Normal Spell  
**Image**: Elemental Mistress Doriado tied to a stake while fire burns around her  
**Effect**: Select one monster in your hand that requires a Tribute to summon and show it to your opponent. Until the End Phase of this turn, the selected monster requires Three Monsters to Normal Summoned. If you sucessfully summon the monster this turn, draw cards from your deck equal to the number of Extra sacrifice you did to summon the monster.

**Attack Guidance Armor  
****Type**: Normal Trap  
**Image**: An iron breast plate with a frightening face attached to a persons chest  
**Effect**: This card can only be activated when your opponent declares an Attack. Select one Monster on the field. The selected monster is now your opponents monsters target

_Note: "Attack Guidance Armor" Was first used b y Kaiba in the anime episode "Clash in the Collesium" All creative credit fgoes to the writers of that episode_

Well, Jakes past is revealed and things aren't looking too good for Marie! She's facing down with an opponent with cards older than her Amazoness'! Who will win in this duel of the ancients? Find out next time in "Wild Natures Release!"


	25. Wild Natures Release

"Strong duelists eh...?" Marie pondered as she walked about the Obelisk dorm, her tongue currently sticking out of her mouth, deep in wonder as she wondered which duelist would be good for a part of their army.

So far? She was unsuccessful.

As she walked through the dorm, her eye caught that of a duelist who was currently eyeing her. She frowned and turned to him. "Can I help you with something?" She asked with an eyebrow raised.

"Oh, maybe." Said the boy with a small grin. He stood up and walked over to her. "How about I show you how to have a good time?"

"How about I smash your face in?" She snarled, making the boy back away. "I'm spoken for anyway."

"That wimpy Harpie guy?" He asked, rolling his eyes. "Please, I can beat that guy in my sleep..." He said, then grabbed her and pulled her into a kiss.

A few shocking seconds later, he pulled away with a smug grin. "Well?"

She blinked, snarled loudly as her eyes began to glow with a evil light...

----------------------------------------------------------

She patted her hands together. "Let that be a lesson to you." She said with a growl and walked away, leaving the poor bleeding husk of a pervert behind her as she walked on.

"Damn it, can't I find some duelist who thinks I'm just an innocent little thing?" She cursed under her breath, eyes cast downward.

"Because guys only have one thing on their minds most of the time." Came a voice from behind.

She blinked and turned to see someone new, someone she hadn't seen before.

He was tall, around a good Six feet give or take. He was very tan and wore a red and yellow vest with khaki baggie pants. For some reason he wore a cowboy hat and very muscular looking arms, small spots of brown and what Marie could see as small tufts of purple hair.

"Hey." said Marie as she turned. "Can I help you?"

"Heh." The man said as he crossed his arms. "I believe I understood you were looking for a tough duelist?" He asked, then pointed to himself with his own thumb. "I'm your man."

"Psh," Marie said with a smirk. "Just what's your name anyway?"

"Tyra." He said simply as he kept staring the young girl down.

"...Tyra what?" She asked.

"You'll find out eventually." He said simply, eyes narrowing. "Now then, you needed a tough duelist, like I said, I can help."

"Please, I'll believe it when I see it." She said with a prideful smirk, her own arms crossed.

Tyra rose his own duel disk, an eyebrow raised. "How about I do?" He asked. "How about this: We duel. If I win, I can help you. If I don't, I'll leave you alone and you can keep looking."

Marie couldn't help but smirk and activated her duel disk, standing a good few feet from him. "Bring it on!" She shouted as she clutched her Dueling arm into a fist.

Tyra smirked and armed his Duel Disk.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both shouted.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"Sir!" Shroud shouted as he ran back into the room. "I have more followers!"

"Excellent." Nightshade said, turning to him. "About how much?"

"About eight, which should be more or less enough to take on any of the chosen ones small army or not." He said, bowing.

"Excellent job." He said as he turned on a heel to three orbs in the wall. He raised his right hand, gestured with it and made it glow. He swiped it over the orbs which all burst open, revealing Morgan, Wright and Claudia. They all fell to the ground, panting and gasping for breath with their eyes wide and filled with terror.

"You three should be lucky I'm even CONSIDERING giving you a second chance." He snarled. "You three failed me before, so help me if you fail me this time I will devour your very souls." He said simply, walking away from the currently paralyzed Orichalcos soldiers. "Once you leave, you all three should find three decks, each suited to your skills and true potential." Nightshade fell into his chain. "Fail me again, and the consequences shall be dire."

All three of them nodded and walked off, but Not before Wright paused. Turning to the side, he saw a figure with pure dark armor, numerous spikes and spires sticking out of the joints with a black helmet covering his eyes.

The two held eye contact for a few seconds, before Wright walked out to join his fellow Duelists.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go first," Marie said as she drew her card. "I mean, it's only customary." She looked at her hard and hummed. "I'll set this card facedown and summon the Amazoness Fighter in Attack Mode!"

With a loud yell, the over muscled Amazoness appeared. She flexed her muscles and grinned (1,500/1,300).

"That should just about do it." Marie said with a shrug.

Tyra drew his card, looking at the cards blankly. "I'm gonna summon a monster known as Kabazuals in Attack Mode."

In front of him, the earth burst open in a rather large water spout, a figure near the top of it. It slammed down on the ground, revealing a red skinned creature. It looked like that of a hippopotamus with sharp claws. It had spikes running down from it's forehead to down it's back, sniffling (1,700/1,500).

"Attack the Fighter! Gale Force Sneeze!"

Sniffling more and more, the creature finally inhaled deeply, then exhaled with a loud "AH-CHOO!". Winds that could match that of a Heavy Storm Spell shot out from his mouth and hit the Fighter, who grunted a little and exploded.

"Then with this facedown." He said, slipping a card in. "I'll end my turn."

Marie drew, looking at her card. "I summon the Amazoness Paladin in Attack Mode!"

The cloaked Amazoness appeared, swinging her sword around her expertly as he growled at the monster (1,700/300)---(1,800/300).

"Slice up that Dino! Blade of the Amazoness!"

As she said that, the Amazoness had all ready jumped into the air with her blade cutting up and down the air, snarling as she slammed it deep into the monsters stomach. With a pained bellow, the monster exploded.

Tyra fell to 7,900 Life Points, but pointed to his facedown. "I activate my facedown, Seismic Shockwave."

As the Pieces of Kabazuals fell to the ground, a massive earthquake resounded from, making the ground shake and quake, almost knocking the Amazoness off her feet and spread into three separate cracks on her Spells and Traps zone, shattering the earth and exploding them into small pools of Lava.

"As I'm sure you can see." He said as he swept his hand over his newly lifted spell. "Seismic Shockwave knocks off use of three of your Spell and Trap Zones."

"Crap.." She muttered. "Then I'll just end my turn."

Tyra drew rather quickly, looking at the newly summoned monster. "I summon Sabersaurus in Attack Mode!"

With a loud bellow, a new creature slammed into the area. It was impressive and scary looking at the same time, with cherry red scales and the basic outline of a triceratops, but it's horns were curved upward like blades with what looked like a large sword for a tail. It slammed it's tail on the ground again and bellowed angrily (1,900/500).

"Okay!" Tyra exclaimed. "Let's do this! Attack her Amazoness!"

With yet another bellow, the enraged creature stampeded forward, tail thrashing violently as it slammed head first into the Warrior. She gasped in pain as she flew into the air, shattering into pixels upon descent.

Marie fell to 7,900 also, but then pointed to her facedown. "I'll activate Pride of the Tribe, allowing me to Special Summon any Amazoness from my deck to the Field! So come out Amazoness Swordswoman!"

The Trap Lifted, soon after it came the giant Sword Swinging Warrior, grunting heavily (1,500/1,600).

"Fine, I guess I'll end my turn." Tyra said with a simple shrug.

Marie drew, eyes darting from one card to another. "Let's see...I'll set this one card facedown and call it a turn." She said as a facedown appeared to the left of the Swordswoman.

Tyra drew. "I'll put a Monster in Defense." he said as a monster appeared concealed before him. "Now Sabersaurus! Attack her Swordswoman!"

Before the Monster had a chance to even get into the position of charging, Marie shouted, "I activate my Facedown, Amazoness Archers!"

In a flash of light, five archers appeared, all having drawn bows and arrows. With five loud Twangs, the arrows were released forward and pierced the Monster. It roared and thrashed around (1,900/500)---(1,400/500).

"And since it's too late to call off your attack..." Marie grinned.

The Dinosaur, seemingly more angered than before, charged forward. The Amazoness Swordswoman cleaved it in half without breaking a simple sweat.

"Damn..." Tyra murmured. "I suppose that's all."

Marie drew her card angrily, slipped it into her hand and screamed, "Swordswoman! Attack his Defense!"

With a long defiant yell, the Amazoness lunged into the air, sword held high. The monster that appeared on the field, a small flat nosed dinosaur with tan skin and sharp claws. It gave off a quick roar in pain and shattered, but before it's head could join the rest of the body, the head slew forward and slammed against the body of the Amazoness, knocking her away and causing her to vanish.

"Sorry." Said Tyra with a small smirk. "My Hyper Hammerhead will bounce any monster you that happens to destroy it!"

Marie sighed and slipped a card into her disk, and Swordswoman appeared before her again (1,500/1,600).

"I guess I'll end my turn."

As Tyra drew his card, the Seismic Shockwave card shook and suddenly exploded, the Lava over Maries Spells and Traps Zone cooled and hardened.

"Well, my Shockwave card has Expired, but it won't be leaving without some help, when it's destroyed by it's own effect I can take any Dinosaur monster in my Graveyard and add it to my hand, and I think Hyper Hammerhead will work for now." He said, the card slipped out of his graveyard and he tucked it into his hand. "Now I play a Special Field Spell! Take us to, Jurassic World!"

The area around them began to rumble loudly, sprouting palm tress and several other kinds of vegetation around them, a volcano appeared in the distance, looking about ready to blow.

"And what's this place do?" Asked Marie, worriedly.

"Don't worry, it's only got a simple effect, Increase the Attack and Defense of all Dinosaurs on the field by 300. So I'll summon my Hyper Hammerhead again."

The same Dinosaur that bounced the Swordswoman appeared in front of Tyra, screeching in pleasure at the surrounding environment (1,500/1,200)---(1,800/1,500).

"Then I'll set this card facedown, Hyper Hammerhead! Attack Swordswoman!"

Hammerhead shot forward and when he was within striking distance, rammed his nose into the Swordswoman, making her explode into many pixels. Tyra then fell to 7,400.

"That's all." He said with a shrug.

Marie drew, looking cautiously at the facedown. "I'll summon the Amazoness Blowpiper in Defense Mode and set one card facedown. That's all." She said as the younger Amazoness appeared before her, crossing her pipe in front of her (800/1,500).

"Just go..."

Tyra drew quickly, looking at the new card. He grinned. "I'll begin by playing Pot of Greed." he said, ignoring the pot and drawing two. A quick grin plastered over his face. "Now I summon Gilasaurus in Attack Mode!"

In a scamper of wind, a small skinny looking raptor with long razor sharp claws appeared, chittering (1,400/400)---(1,700/700).

"Now, as per his draw back you now get to bring back a monster in your Graveyard and Special Summon it."

Marie paused, then looked into her Graveyard. In a small flash of light, Amazoness Swordswoman appeared, crouching in Defense (1,500/1,600).

"Which activates my Facedown! Hunting Instinct! When you Special Summon a Monster, I'm allowed to do the same with a monster from my hand, so I'll summon Frostosaurus!"

The air around the two duelists began to chill, small snowflakes fell from the sky as suddenly a massive glacier appeared before Tyra. It began to quiver and shake, exploding in a second later. What appeared to be a gigantic ice monster was released then, looking like a brontosaurus but with ice for skin (2,600/1,700)---(2,900/2,000).

"Whoa..." Marie blinked in surprise as her Amazoness's gasped.

"Now! Frostosaurus! Attack the Blowpiper with Glacial Rampage!"

With a deep breath of energy, the dinosaur let loose a burst of icy wind. The Blowpiper screamed as she was encased in ice. Just as suddenly, the ice shook and Blowpiper was released, shivering and holding herself in fright.

"Huh?" Tyra asked as his Dinosaurs tilted their heads in confusion.

"Sorry, Amazoness Pride, my newly activated Trap, won't let you destroy any of my Amazoness's this turn." Marie said with a grin.

Tyra growled. "Fine, I'll just end my turn.."

Marie drew. Her eyes opened slightly. "First of all, I'll activate my Blow Pipers effect, which is knocking 500 Attack Points off one of your Monsters, so I think I'll do so with your Frost thing!"

The Blowpiper put the pipe to her lips and exhaled, shooting a dart out and hitting the Monster in it's neck. It roared in surprise and drew back (2,900/2,000)---(2,400/2,000).

"Next, I'm switching her into Attack mode and playing Amazoness Spellcaster!"

The aged old Amazoness appeared between the two and shot twin beams at both. They both connected and the Blowpiper grinned while the Dinosaur whimpered

Blowpiper: (800/1,500)---(2,600/1,500).

Frostosaurus: (2,900/2,000)---(1,100/2,000).

"Blowpiper, attack his Dinosaur!" She shouted, throwing her hand in the direction of the Monster.

Reaching into her leather belt, the Blowpiper pulled out a small dagger. She dashed forward and stabbed it deep into the creatures neck. It roared, thrashed around for a second, but fell on it's side, exploding into shards of ice upon contact.

Tyra winced as he fell slowly 5,900. Taking her hand wave as a sign to go, he drew his card. A grin appeared on his face. "I play an Old Hassleberry Favorite! First, by playing Earthquake!"

The ground beneath the two duelists began to shake and quiver again, but this time it was enough to knock the Amazoness to her knees and the two dinosaurs onto their sides.

"Now, I'll sacrifice both my monsters for one of the Best Monsters in my deck! Come forth, the Mighty Black Tyranno!"

The two monsters vanished from their places and in their place a terrifying creature stood. It was one of the most anger filled creatures she has ever seen, a giant 20 foot black scaled Tyranno Sauraus Rex, with more teeth than it have ought to.

It looked at Marie and roared with pure Malice...(2,600/1,800)---(2,900/2,100).

"I know what he can do..." She gulped. "If I have nothing but Defense Monsters..."

"...He can go right for you!" Tyra laughed, finishing her sentence. "Attack her Directly my mighty beast!"

With a massive roar, the monster charged forward, teeth gnashing as it slammed past the two warriors and bit down on Marie, who growled in anger and held everything within her not to scream.

The Dinosaur soon let go, letting Marie fall to her knees, clutching her arms as she felt her Life Points plunge to 5,000.

"Then with this facedown, I'll end my turn." Said Tyra.

As Marie drew, an idea popped into her head. "Umm...Tyra? Yeah, I just realized something...you're name has Something to do with a Dinosaur right?"

"It's a family Tradition." Answered the Dino-Duelist.

"And your seem to have the build of a Duelist from long ago..." She said. She blinked and grinned. "Is your last name...Raptor?"

There was a short pause, then Tyra laughed. "Why, you are correct young one, the name is Tyra Raptor, son of the famous Rex Raptor!"

"Famous?" She asked, giggling slightly. "Didn't my boyfriends dad kick yours ass all over the place?"

Tyra's right eye twitched. "You mean...you're dating a Wheeler?!" He screamed. "Wheelers are nothing more than lucky little bastards who always got the right draws when they needed it! My dad, on the other hand, had plenty of skill! And I'm gonna prove it by going against the Orichalcos and destroying it!"

"Wait...you know about the Orichalcos?" Marie asked, blinking.

"My dad once told me about an evil card that consumed his soul...then after I found out it came back, he started acting weird again, saying in his sleep how the darkness will shroud the earth and all will be destroyed..." He said, sighing. "I'm not evil, I just want my dad to not be anymore..."

There was a short pause.

"So I guess we're still dueling huh?" She asked, and then drew her card. "After all, having a Raptor on our teams might help!" She looked at her new card and grinned. "I'll play my own Pot of Greed!" She shouted, drawing two cards and looking at the six cards in her hand. "So I'll first play Mystical Space Typhoon to destroy your Jurassic World!"

The mighty winds sprouted from seemingly nowhere, destroying the trees around them and utterly destroying any sign that the card had been on the field.

The Dinosaur growled in anger, sagging slightly (2,900/2,100)---(2,600/1,800).

"Then I'll follow my act up, with Monster Reborn to bring back my Amazoness Paladin!" She continued, showing the card.

The Holy Symbol appeared in front of her, followed soon the Amazoness Paladin, swinging her sword about and growling in anger at the monsters that sent her to her death in the First Place (1,700/300)---(2,000/300).

"Now I equip her with this, Girdle of Hippolyta!" She shouted.

Within a small flash, a large golden belt appeared upon the Amazoness' waist, etched with runes that seemed to be glowing.

"This was the belt that the very Queen of the Amazoness' wore when she was struck down by Hercules, but now she's allowing any of her Amazoness' to wear it at will! So now my Paladin gains 800 Attack Points!"

The runes on the belt began to glow brighter and the Paladin's muscles bulged powerfully (2,000/300)---(2,800/300).

"Then, I'll switch my Amazoness Swordswoman into Attack Mode." She shouted as her monster rose to her feet. "Now my Paladin! Attack the Black Tyranno and turn it into Fossils!"

Raising her sword into the air, the Paladin jumped up and brought her sword into the monsters Skull. With a massive Roar, it slowly fell to the ground and shattered, sending black particles into the air.

"Now Swordswoman! Attack--"

"Oh no you don't!" Tyra shouted immediately, pointing to his facedown. "I'm activating my Facedown, Fossil Excavation!"

Discarding a card from his hand (Marie noticed it was a Sebeks Blessing card) And from the ground came a bunch of bones. They formed a T-rex and suddenly, it was covered in skin and the Black Tyranno rose again (2,600/1,800).

"What?" Marie asked. "That's kinda broken don't ya think...?"

"It would be, If it didn't knock off the Effect the Dinosaur hard. So if you had all your monsters in Defense, he wouldn't be able to Attack you directly." he said with a shrug.

Marie blinked. "Okay, that's fair I guess...so I'll just end my turn."

Tyra drew. "I'll start by Graceful Charity." He said as he drew three cards. He looked at his new cards and grinned, discarding what appeared to be a Mad Sword Beast and a second Kabazuals. "Then I'll summon Miracle Jurassic Egg in Defense Mode."

A rather large egg, the size of the Paladin, appeared before him, glowing brightly (0/2,000).

"Then I'll end my turn with this card facedown, and finally with a very special Spell card, Tyranno Evolution!"

A facedown appeared on the field, next to it a strange looking Spell card, showing a Black Tyranno glowing with a dark ominous light.

"That'll do it for me." he said with a shrug

Marie drew, eyeing the card carefully. "Paladin! Attack the Black Tyranno!" She shouted as the warrior launched into the air to attack.

"Activate Negate Attack!" Tyra shouted as the Attack Blocking barrier appeared before his monsters, the warrior, however, had enough smarts to stop just in time. She growled and walked back to her side of the field.

"Fine..." Sighed Marie. "I end my turn..."

As Tyra drew, the Dinosaur before him, the Tyranno, began to glow with a dark light.

"Now you shall see what my Evolution card can really do! My Tyranno is going to the next stage!"

The form of the creature began to morph and bulge...

---------------------------------------------------------------

"So." Pegasus said as Falco appeared before him. "I understand we have a new helper?"

"Yep." He said, pointing to Matt. "He's really tough, Vampire Duelist."

"Vampire Duelist eh?" Chuckled Pegasus. "Very strong type."

"Thanks, I guess." Shrugged Matt. If he was hiding the giddiness he had for seeing the Creator of the games appear before him, he was good at it.

"Well, its a true pleasure to have you on our side." He said, holding his hand out. Matt took it and shook it, but with somewhat little enthusiasm.

"Hm, okay, we only have to wait a few more moments..." He said, looking back at Jake and Otatsu who had shown up earlier than the other two. "So, I wonder how Marie, Claire and Alison are doing..."

-----------------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa..." Marie gasped as her Warriors did the same.

The monster that had risen from the result of the dinosaur was monstrous. It was easily thirty feet tall with battle armor that had grey and black spikes on the back. It had razor sharp claws, a massive, whipping tail and red under thighs to show it was indeed a dinosaur. It snarled and swished it's tail around at the sight of the Warriors, then roared ferociously (3,000/2,200).

"Meet my Ultimate Tyranno!" He shouted as his Dinosaur roared in pleasure, small trails of drool rolling down his chin. Unbeknownst to both of them, two small cracks appeared on the egg. "And he wouldn't have much of an effect is he was only the second evolutionary stage in the Tyrannos now would it?"

"The second?" She gulped. "What's the third...?"

"Oh...you'll find out. In the mean time...Ultimate Tyranno! Attack!" He shouted.

The next few seconds were pure madness as the monster charged forward. It first slammed it's tail into the Blowpiper, sending her flying into the air screaming. A second later she fell back down into the Tyrannos Mouth, chewing her up. Then he turned to the side and stampeded his way to the Swordswoman, dove down and caught the Warrior in it's mouth, however she seemed more resiliant as she tried to pry the monsters mouth open. But it was futile as he soon bit down hard enough to be shoved down her throat. He turned dangerous to the Paladin as she dropped down 200 Attack Points, but didn't seem to notice as she growled and held her sword up in a brave attempt to fend him off. As soon as she tried to attack back, it slapped the sword away from her hands and engulfed her in one bite.

There was a short Silence as Marie gradually fell to 4,600 and Tyra to 4,400. A small smirk fell out. "That's all."

Marie drew cautiously. She blinked and couldn't help but smile, even if not a tiny bit. "I'll set this monster in Defense and end my turn!"

As Tyra began to draw again, he grinned. "Behold, one of the strongest monsters you're gonna find in my deck!"

The Monster roared powerfully as his tail thrashed, glowing with a bright light...

----------------------------------------------------------

"Attack!" Morgan shouted as his giant monster barreled towards the Orichalcos lackey. He screamed and fell over in pain as the Orichalcos took the poor mans soul.

"Heh," Morgan said, looking at his new deck. "This is really powerful..."

"As is mine." Chuckled Wright as his own opponent went down in smoke.

"We are so ready to take on those losers again!" Claudia giggled as she put her hand to her mouth.

"However..." Said a voice. Whipping around to see Nightshade, with Shroud on his side and the Black Knight on the other. "The Duelists are even more powerful than before...you will need as much assistance as you can.." He said, held up his hand and watched as three dark glowing cards appeared in his hands. They slowly floated to the hands of their new owners.

All three looked at the cards and gasped.

"Boss...these are--" Morgan began.

"I know what they are Morgan, they are yours now." He said, turned and began to walk out. "I will put new definition to...

"...Fight Fire With Fire."

--------------------------------------------------------------

Another roar, this time louder shook through the island as Marie looked up at the newest monstrous creature the Spell had produced.

"Introducing," Tyra shouted in pure pride as he held his arms out. "The Super Conductor Tyranno!!"

It was huge for a dinosaur. It had armor around it's body, each inch crackling with different forms of power and electricity with green skin showing in some spots. It had a gigantically long tail, coated in silver armor and purple orbs, leading up to a three pronged opening in his tail. It had a green head and dripping razor sharp teeth. It looked at Marie and, much to her horror, grinned (3,300/1,400).

Suddenly, she looked at the long forgotten egg and noticed it now had four cracks.

"Ah yes, that would be my Jurassic Egg in effect. See, every time a Dinosaur is sent to my Grave, it gets two counters, which it now has four from my Black Tyranno and Ultimate Tyranno. Now I can sacrifice it to summon a Dinosaur Monster with equal or less Stars than it does. So I'm thinking...Black Ptera."

The crack began to shake and quickly exploded into tiny shards of shell. In it's place was a small black Pterodactyl, shrieking as it spread it's wings (1,000/500).

"Okay...could be worse." She said with a sigh.

"Now, now." Chuckled Tyra. "Just because you have a monster on the field doesn't mean I can't get to you. I simply sacrifice a monster on my side of the field." He said as he pointed to the Smaller dinosaur.

It squawked in shock as the Conductor bore down on it, swallowing it in one gulp. It looked at Marie, energy crackling on it more than ever.

"And deal you 1,000 Points of Damage!"

Tyranno opened it's mouth and roared, sending a powerful bolt of lightning down onto Marie. She screamed in Pain and fell to her knee, groaning as she fell to 3,600.

"And because I sent my Black Ptera to the Grave through a way other than Battle, I can bring it right back to my hand!" He shouted and took it from his Graveyard. "I'll end my turn."

Marie drew cautiously, gulping slightly. "I set this monster in Defense and this card facedown...I end my turn." She sighed.

Tyra drew a card. "I activate a very Special card called Fossil Dig." He said, holding up a card to show a Twin headed King Rex and it's bones being excavated. "I simply Select a Dinosaur from my deck, Remove it from play and draw three new cards."

In front of him, a small cute Monster, resembling that of a baby Triceratops, still stuck in it's shell. It vanished and Tyra drew three cards. He smirked evilly. "I'll play three cards facedown and summon the Black Ptera again!" he shouted, the small dinosaur appearing again. The Tyranno bit down on it and, like before, shot the beam of Lightning down on the Warrior duelist.

She cringed as she fell to 2,600, shaking more. Tyra waved for her to go.

_I can't keep this up..._She thought as she drew. She looked at the card and grinned evilly too. "I'll set this next Monster in Defense and end my turn..."

Tyra drew. The same pattern happened, the Summon of the Ptera, then being devoured by the Gigantic Dinosaur which then shot another beam lightning Marie once more, sending her growling and grunting, gently falling to 1,600.

"Almost done." Tyra chuckled. "I'm ending my turn."

Marie Angrily drew her card. "I flip up the Magician of Faith!"

In a flash of light and magic, the young Magic Reviver magician appeared, swinging about her staff (300/400).

"With her Effect." She stated, "I'll grab my Mystical Space Typhoon." She took the spell back.

"And do what?" Tyra asked.

"Well, seeing as that big boy been on the field, and that Pesky Tyranno Evolution spell has been on as long as he had…so let's try a little experiment shall we? Mystical Space Typhoon, destroy the Tyranno Evolution!"

The powerful Wind storm slammed through the arena, hitting the Spell and reducing it to shards of energy. Suddenly something odd happened to the Dinosaur. It roared and looked up at the Sky, his mouth opened in a silent roar. His skin suddenly turned rusty red and he blew into numerous dust particles.

Tyra looked on in horror as he watched his strongest monster fall to such a simple Spell...

"Now then." She grinned. "Where was I? I flip up another Amazoness Fighter!"

As the left card flipped up, the Muscle-bound Amazoness appeared, throwing several punches (1,500/1,300).

"Then I summon the Amazoness Tiger!" he shouted.

With a mighty Ferocious roar, the Amazoness' faithful pet bounded into the arena, scratching up the ground with her claws as she snarled (1,100/1,500)---(1,900/1,500).

"Then, just for some fun, I'll flip Amazoness Sage!"

The card flipped over again, and this time the Book carrying warrior appeared, opening it to the correct page.

The Tiger rose another 400 Attack and she snarled.

"Everyone!" She shouted. "Get him!"

Tyra barely had time to shout his chain as the Attacks from all four monsters barreled down upon him, sending him screaming and moaning into a pile on the ground.

As Marie would have said that was Game, she gasped as she saw his Life Points at 3,700.

"What?" She blinked. "I should have won with that attack..."

"Yeah, but you didn't." he said, standing up and slowly walked back to his spot. "I activated my Trap, Survival Instinct, before the attack Connected, meaning I removed monsters in my Graveyard from play to Increase my Life Points by 400 for each once. So that's both Kabazuals, Black Tyranno, Ultimate Tyranno, Super Conductor Tyranno, my Egg, Hyper Hammerhead, Mad sword Beast, Gilasaurus, Sabersaurus, and Frostosaurus for 4,400 Extra Life Points."

With a long, drawn out sigh, Marie said, "Just go...this is over anyway."

Tyra drew. He grinned. "Why yes it is...I summon one of the strongest Monsters in my deck, if used right, of course. meet the Tyranno Infinity!"

In front of the Raptor came a massive creature: It had rainbow scales and two horns on it's head, that was basically all as it's roared massively (?/0).

She blinked. "What is THAT?" She said, almost laughing.

"Simple, a four star that, if used right, is very powerful. In short, he gains 1,000 Attack for every Dino Monster removed from play."

She paused. "But...that's 12..."

"Bingo..." Said Tyra with a grin.

The Spirits of all the Dinos soared into the sky and into the Tyrannos mouth, sending it's attack skyrocketing (?/0)---(12,000/0)!!

She gasped and stepped back. "No way..."

"Tyranno! Finish this! Attack the Tiger!"

The monster inhaled again and shot forth a beam of pure energy, hitting the Tiger dead in the chest. It roared in anger, pain and sorrow and exploded into tiny pixels.

She growled as she fell to zero...Then began to laugh! "Man, that was great!"

"Didn't hurt ya did I?" Asked Tyra, rubbing the back of his head.

"Are you kidding?! That was one of the best duels I've had!" She shouted, punching him in the arm.

"That mean I'm in?" He seethed through his teeth, rubbing his punched arm.

She grinned and gave him a thumbs up. "Welcome to the army."

They both grinned...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm." Said Nightshade as he watched the Orb. "It's only a matter of time..." He said. "Soon! The world will be ours!"

All the members in the room laughed, their eyes glowing a dark and unholy light...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Girdle of Hippolyta**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image**: A golden Belt etched with magical runes.

**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to a Monster with "Amazoness" in it's name or is named "Amazoness Archer". Increase the Equip monsters Attack by 800.

_Note: "Girdle of Hippolyta" was first my Cyber Commander for his Story "Yu-Gi-Oh! The Thousand Year Door". All creative Credit goes to him_

**Tyranno Evolution**

**Type**: Spell/Continuous

**Image**: Black Tyranno evolving into a bigger and larger dinosaur

**Effect**: You can only activate this card if there is a face-up "Black Tyranno" on your side of the field. Then, on your first Standby Phase after you activate this card, tribute one "Black Tyranno" on your side of the field to Special Summon one "Ultimate Tyranno" from your hand or Deck in face-up Attack or Defense Position. If this card is still in play on your second Standby Phase, tribute "Ultimate Tyranno" to Special Summon one "Super Conductor Tyranno" from your hand or Deck in face-up Attack or Defense Position. The "Super Conductor Tyranno" Special Summoned by this effect cannot attack on the turn it was Special Summoned. If this card is destroyed, destroy "Black Tyranno" or the Monster Special Summoned by the effect of this card. If "Black Tyranno" or the Monster Special Summoned by this effect is destroyed, destroy this card.

_Note: "Tyranno Evolution" Was first made by YuGiOhManiac for his Story "Yugioh! Return of the Orichalcos" and used with permission. All creative credit goes to him._

**Fossil Dig**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: The Fossils of a Twin-Headed King Rex being dug up by an unknown man

**Effect**: Remove one Dinosaur-type monster from your deck from play. Draw Three cards from your deck

Well, we have a new member in the army, things are looking good! Next time, Alison is having her own problems in the Land from down under. Fine out what she faces next time in "Cyber Tutu"!


	26. Cyber Tutu

The Outback of Australia is indeed a beautiful place, filled with some of the most Exotic life in the world. A rich culture filled with numerous tales and great movies. However, there was another reason we are here...

In a flurry of Sakura blossoms, the young petite form of Alison appeared from it, fixing her hair and putting it behind her ear as she looked around at the barren wasteland she had apparently showed up in. She giggled and looked around, twirling in a small circle as she grinned. "Ah, it's good to be back."

There was a history behind this young girl and a certain young man somewhere in this crazy place, however, that was for another time.

She walked through the wasteland, a look of pure bliss on her face while she hummed a song, completely oblivious to the world around her. One person came to mind as she saw a Kangaroo hopping with it's child in it's pouch.

Drake.

A quick flashback took over her senses...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now this." Said the boy in front of her with a very heavy Australian accent. "Is a very rare breed of Scorpion."

"Eek!" A younger Alison squealed as she jumped back. "It looks creepy..."

Drake chuckled as held it up to her. "Don't worry, it's nothing to be scared of! It's harmless, no poison whatsoever."

"Are you sure...?" She queried, looking at the arachnid still.

"I'm sure..." He chuckled, then gasped and gasped his throat, falling over onto his side. Alison screamed and scotched away, but blinked as Drake got up, laughing. "Gotcha!"

"You're mean!" Alison giggled and pushed him.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Drake, one of her lifetime friends, was somewhere, and even if it took her all day, she was gonna find him.

She idly sat down near a pond on a log, leaning her arms on her legs and holding her head in her hands. "Let's see...if I were Drake...where would I be...?" She queried, sticking her tongue out.

Unbeknownst to her, from behind the pond came a pair of yellow gleaming eyes of a Alligator. It swam stealth fully at the young girl, jaw slowly in order to latch it's jaws around her, ready to swallow her...

When suddenly a loud yell from above froze the beast and made Alison look up. A figure leaped into the lake and wrapped his arms around it, laughing.

"Sorry Mate!" Shouted the figure with a clear and distinct Aussie accent. "Can't have ya nibbling on my own mates now can I?"

The Alligator thrashed in the mans arms, snapping it's jaws around the air helplessly as the man pulled out a rope. Quickly, he wrapped them around the powerful jaws and tied it closed.

"Now don't you go munching on my mates again, got it ya lousy bugga!" Shouted the man as he put the gator back into the water, watching it swim away. The man turned back and looked at Alison, grinning. He had short brown hair and a brown vest, a machete on his hip along with a rather large hat with decorations around the rim. He had tight Khaki pants and a broad smirk as he crossed his arms down at the young girl. "So my little Sheila, what brings my little Sister to the Great Land down Under?"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At first look, Alison would first seem like the kind of stuck up preppy cheerleader you see at a High school, but oh no. Since she met her adoptive brother Drake, she's been all about the rough part of nature. In fact, Alison was an adopted child herself, abandoned by parents who weren't just ready for parenthood.

She was, however, adopted into a rather large family. This family was big on ethnicity and had several children from several different cultures. While Alison was more or less ignored half the time by her brothers and sisters, the only one who would basically communicate with her would be Drake, a young Australian boy, currently 6 years old at the time

The two were almost inseparable, playing any game they could possibly think of and kept to themselves mostly. Drake helped her get over her shyness and helped her more and more friends by the day.

However, the two will always forget their last day together...

They're adoptive mother died of cancer and they were al sent back to the orphanage. Slowly, one by one, they all began to get adopted left and right. Soon, it was down to her and Drake. The day he was Adopted, Alison couldn't stop herself from crying and locking herself in her room. She didn't want to lose her older brother this way, not like this.

However, Drake made a promise to her.

"I promise ya sis, I swear on my life I'll see you again! Just please don't be sad sis...I love you..."

She busted out of the room and hugged him tightly. With that one last embrace, the two separated...

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hm." Said Drake as he looked at his little sister. "Well, looks like you got yourself into a little bit of a jam now don't ya Sis?"

"Oh yeah, like I really signed up to go against some kind of evil force bent on taking over the world?" She sighed, laying back.

"Let me guess." Chuckled Drake. "You need my help fighting these guys."

"That's...kinda what I've been imploring." She said, scratching the back of her head awkwardly.

At this, Drake couldn't help but laugh, shaking his head. "Well of course I'll help ya sis!" He chuckled, leaning on his leg. "What kind of bro would I be if I didn't, eh?" He asked, smiling.

She beamed at him and pulled him into a tight hug. "Thank you so much Drake!" She shouted, giggling.

"However," Drake said as He hugged her back. "I'm not so sure my deck is so up to Par...care to test it?" He grinned.

She grinned back, lifted her arm and in a pink burst of light, a Duel Disk appeared on her arm.

"Bring it!"

Drake laughed and armed his own Duel Disk, grinning.

"LET'S DUEL!"

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Damn..." Nightshade snarled as he slumped in his chair. "Those cards I made for Morgan, Wright and Claudia took more out of me than I expected..."

"Sir, maybe you should rest." Said the Black Knight, bowing to his Master. "Should there truly be any intruders, I shall take care of them personally."

"Good..." He said and looked up at the screens. "If these duelists Shroud enlisted are as bad as I fear they are, we may very well look to you..."

"That reminds me sir, where has Shroud been going lately?" The Knight asked, still standing to his side.

"Well...let's say he had some unfinished business..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go first." Said Drake, drawing his card. He couldn't help but grin to himself. "Okay, I'll set this Monster for some good protection." He said as the horizontal card appeared before him. "Then, this card facedown." he chuckled and waved for his sister to go.

Alison drew a card, looking at her new cards intently. "I'll set this card facedown, then this Monster in Defense Mode." She said. "Um..I guess that's all."

Drake drew his card, looking at the newly draw card. He pointed to his facedown Monster. "I flip up my Monster into Attack Mode! Meet my little buddy, Des Koala!"

The card slowly flipped up to show something: It was nothing more than a simple Koala, munching on some eucalyptus leaves (1,100/1,800).

"And this guy does 400 points of Damage to your Life Points for each card in your Hand! So, so long to a good chunk of your Life Points mate!"

The Koala growled while chewing the leaves and leaped forward, slashing Alison four times in the stomach. She squealed in shock and fell back on her behind, gripping her stomach in pain as she looked up again, her Life Points dipped to 6,400.

"Then with this one facedown Card." Said Drake, another card appearing before him. "That's gonna end my turn."

Alison drew her card quickly. "I flip up my own monster!" She shouted. "Meet MY little friend, Cyber Tutu!"

In a small flurry of Sakura blossoms a small, rather cute looking little girl appeared before her. She had short pink hair and red and blue designs all over her body, a short green visor over her eyes and a cute smile. She waved at Drake bashfully, giggling (1,000/800).

"Heh, she's cute all right." Chuckled the Aussie, crossing his arms. "But she sure as heck ain't gonna cut it!"

"That's why I got some help." She said. "I summon my Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode!"

Another young lady appeared, this one with chestnut brown hair and ribbons around her arms, spinning continuously. She struck a pose and grinned (1,200/1,600).

"Now then, effect time! See my Tutu?" She asked as the little girl giggled and waved once more. "See, when she's facing bigger badder competition than she is, she can go and stun the judges right on instead of going head to head. In game terms, if you have Monsters with a higher Attack than her, she can get you right on! So Attack directly my Monster!"

The small ballerina got up on one toe and began to spin in a small circle. Soon, it became a massive tornado and it shot forward, knocking the Koala onto his back end and swarming Drake. He yelped in surprise when he felt the younger girls foot connect with his chin, sending him Sprawling into the ground.

He got up, rubbing his chin and muttering a, "Crickey.." As he fell to 7,000.

"Now Etoile Cyber! Attack his Des Koala!"

Spinning in her own circle, the Cyber dashed forward. As her protégé did, she dropped down and slammed her foot into the small beast. It roared in confusion and fell to the ground, shattering into pixels.

"In response to that." Drake said, a card flipping face up on his side of the field. "I activate Animal Trail, which when a Monster is destroyed as a Result of battle, I'm allowed to take any Beast I want from my deck and add it to my hand." He said, plucked his deck out, searched, grabbed the desired card and slipped it back in.

"Eh." Alison said, taking another card from her hand, decreasing it to three. "I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

Drake drew. "I'll summon this little bugger, Des Wombat in Attack Mode!"

Another Marsupial appeared in front of the sister. This one was merely a wombat, nothing more (1,600/300).

"Now my Beast, attack the Cyber Tutu with Wom-Swipe!"

The small beast got down on it's hands and legs, he dashed forward and got ready to swipe the young girl into ribbons.

"Oh no! Activate Magic Cylinder!" Alison shouted.

The twin Cylinders appeared before the young girl. The Cyber Tutu giggled and waved to the Marsupial and he flew into one and magically appeared in the second one, being fired out like a cannon and soaring to Drake.

Suddenly, it uncurled itself and slammed onto the ground, digging it's nails into the ground and stopped itself in the brink of time. Drake grinned. "Oh well."

"Huh?" Alison asked, tilting her head. "What happened?"

"My Wombat has a Special Ability of course! If I would take effect Damage, such as what I would get from Magic Cylinder, it's reduced to 0!" He sighed. "I'll end my turn now."

Alison drew. She looked at her hand and growled. "I'll switch my Monsters to Defense mode. That'll end my turn..." _At least Etoile Cyber and her Defense will keep me from an attack for the turn being..._

Drake drew the card. He grinned. "I activate Koala March!" he shouted, showing the Spell. "To Activate this card, I have to Special Summon a Level Four "Koala" monster from my hand, then I get to Special summon one from my hand!"

In twin flashes of light, two twin Des Koalas appeared, ready to pounce (1,100/1,800 X 2).

"Now these guys aren't gonna be staying too long now Mate, because they're leaving so I can summon their Master! Meet Behemoth, the King of All Animals!"

The two Koalas' vanished into pixels, but they were soon replaced for something rather frightening looking. It had light purple skin and looked to be a cross between several animals. It had a long dark purple line of hair going down it's back, along with several long fangs and claws. Looking at Alison, it opened it's mouth and roared (2,700/1,500).

"Oh boy..." Alison squeaked at the monster while her two Monsters stared at it.

"And because I sacrificed two monsters to summon this guy, I can take any Two Beasts I want from my Graveyard to my hand!"

Two Des Koala's fell out of his Grave and he added them into his hand.

"Now Behemoth! Attack the Etoile Cyber!"

With a loud bellow, the massive monster dashed forward, slashing the warrior into ribbons and roared.

"Now Des Wombat!" Shouted Drake as his monster returned to him. "Get the Tutu!

The small rather funny looking creature ran forward as his master did. Now in front of the Tutu, it swiped her with it's claws and sent her into pixels.

"That's all." Smirked Drake. "But how exactly will you beat my monster? It's got 2,700 Attack Points!"

"We'll see." Alison said, drawing her card. She looked at her new card and blinked. She grinned. "I activate the Warrior Returning Alive, meaning I can now take a Warrior from my Grave and add it to my hand, like Etoile Cyber."

She took the card and added it to her hand.

"Now I'm playing Polymerization! I fuse my Blade Skater and Etoile Cyber to summon...Cyber Blader!"

In front of the Fusion Portal came the Etoile Cyber and what appeared to be another skater, though this one bald with light purple body paint and two large blades jutting out of her forearms. They were both sucked into the portal...

...To reveal a young skater with red and white splotches on her skin, long blue hair that arched to the side and a visor over her eyes, a pair of bright red lips and powerful sharp skates and a large blade out of her right arm. She growled at the two beasts (2,100/800).

"Please! It may be able to beat my Wombat, but it comes short compared to...Whoa!" he shouted, eyes wide.

The Warriors attack has risen to 4,200!

Alison giggled. "See, my Cyber Blader gets effects Depending on how many Monsters are on your side of the field! If there's one, she can't be destroyed as a result of battle! If there are two, her Attack is doubled! If there are three, she's not affected by Spells or Traps! So this one is gonna end well either way." She shrugged. "Cyber Blader! Get rid of that Behemoth!"

The Blader seemed to skate ON the hard soil beneath her, growling as she gained momentum, jumped into the air and slammed her blades into the Behemoths face, causing it to roar, reel back and explode into pixels.

Drake braced and looked away as he fell to 5,400 Life Points.

"That's all bro!" Alison waved happily as her Blader fell to 2,100 Life Points once more.

"I draw!" Announced Drake, doing so. He looked at the card and grinned. "I'll switch my Wombat to Defense mode, set one card facedown and activate the Spell card known as Thunder from Down Under."

A spell Appeared on the field, showing a Blue Eyes White Dragon being blasted by a beam of lightning.

"Now for this, I can automatically destroy one Monster on your side of the field, so long as it has 2,000 or More Attack Points of Course."

A Beam of lightning shot from the card and hit the Blader. She gasped in surprise, hung in the air for a moment and exploded into Pixels.

Alison yelled in pain a smaller beam hit her chest, sending her feeling and coughing, dropping to 5,350 Life Points.

"And as a bonus, you lose half your Destroyed monsters Attack in Life Points! Of course. I have to give up my Battle Phase for doing this card, so I'll just end my turn."

Alison drew. "I'll set this one card down, then summon a Monster called Cyber Gymnast in Defense Mode."

A tanned woman with a tight fitting leather suit, a white mask of sorts with two spikes sticking out of each shoulder appeared, crouching down in defense (800/1,800).

"That will be all!" She giggled.

Drake drew his card, eyeing the new monster warily as he looked at it.

Polymerization.

_Hmmm..._he thought as he looked at the other cards in his hand. "I summon a Monster in Defense Mode...That should be all!"

Alison drew quickly. "I switch Gymnast to Attack Mode!" She shouted. "Attack the Wombat!"

The Gymnast rose to her feet and immediately vanished into a blur.

"What the--" Started Drake as he blinked in surprise.

The Gymnast suddenly appeared above the Beast and with one quick downward chop of her leg, obliterated the small creature.

"Now I activate my Trap! Spiritual Earth Art-Kurogane! I tribute my Gymnast..."

The Gymnast blasted into pixels before she even had a chance to get back to Alison's side of the field.

"Now I get a Earth Monster Right back, like Blade Skater!"

In the Gymnasts place came the same monster that had appeared in the Fusion, the blades on her arms glinting in the light, ready to slice something up but good (1,400/1,500).

"Attack his Defense!" The prep ordered.

Like the Cyber Blader before her, she skated on the ground with her blades slicing the air. It soon reached the other side of the card and sliced it in a quick fluid motion. A small Kangaroo, one with pink fur and a pair of boxing gloves appeared, and fell to pieces to the floor. However, as she began to skate back, she tripped on something and fell on her face, staying there.

"Huh?" She asked, confused.

"You destroyed my Kangaroo Champ mate!" Drake laughed. When he's destroyed in battle, the monster that destroyed him is switched to Defense mode!"

Alison moaned at this and hung her head. "Fine, I end my turn.."

Drake drew. He grinned slightly. "I summon Des Kangaroo in Attack Mode!" He shouted. In a Flash of light, accompanied by a figure throwing a few quick punches. It was revealed to be a Kangaroo with light green fur, comically wearing a pair of boxing vest and a pair of boxing gloves. It growled as it threw a few more punches (1,500/1,700).

"So?" Alison giggled. "My Monsters Defense is the same as your monsters Attack! Nothing will happen!"

"That's why Pegasus made Equip cards!" he shouted. "I equip my Kangaroo with Beast Fangs! This increase his Attack and Defense Points by 300!"

A pair of dangerous looking jaws appeared, strapping themselves into The Kangaroos jaw. However, the Kangaroo itself seemed to only think of these as a Mouth Guard and closed his mouth the best he could, throwing even more punches (1,500/1,700)---(1,800/2,000).

"Attack her Blader! One-Two-Jab!"

With a mighty hop into the air, Des Kangaroo landed in front of the Blade Skater and slammed one fist into her chest. She gasped and keeled over, just in time to get the other fist right in her face, sending her flying into the air, never to be seen again.

Alison blinked and stared at where her monster had flown and couldn't help but giggle.

"Heh, didn't expect that kind of distance..." he said, shaking his head."But now I'll end my turn."

She drew once more and her eyes went wide. "I play Premature Burial! I bring back Cyber Gymnast!"

As the Spell appeared, so did the Gymnast once more, even as Alison fell to 4,550 (800/1,800).

"Now, I can use her effect! I discard a card like so." She said, holding up another Spiritual Earth Art-Kurogane. "And I can then destroy a monster on your side of the field in Attack Mode!"

She discarded it and the Gymnast dashed forward and jumped in front of the Kangaroo, slammed her foot into the face of the Australian Beast and sent him to the floor, shattering into pixels.

"Now, I'll just Sacrifice Gymnast to summon Cyber Prima!"

The Gymnast exploded into pixels and was then replaced by something far more powerful and beautiful. It was a woman with long silver hair and a tight fitting blue/silver leotard. She had frilled blue boots, with two very large rings around her hips, and two smaller ones floating around her wrists, She had a mask over her nose and eyes like that one would find at Mardi Gras. She floated down to the ground and looked at Drake with eyes that were all about busting skulls (2,300/1,600).

"Oh Crickey..." He said, bracing himself.

"Prima!" She shouted. "Attack him Directly!"

Spinning once more on the air like Cyber Tutu, Prima dashed at Drake in a large tornado and kicked Drake clear in the chest, making him scream and fly back, falling on his back while his own Life Points fall to 3,100.

"Drake!" She shouted, worried for the sake of her Brother. "You okay!?"

"Ha!" Laughed Drake as he lifted himself up. "You think something like that could hurt your own brother!" he hit his own chest to express this. "Gotta get better than that to hurt me bad!"

Alison giggled, smiling as her brothers antics. "Fine! I end my turn!"

"And start mine!" He shouted, drawing his card. His eyes glistened at his card. "I play Fusion Gate!" He shouted, showing the card.

The area around them then then turned to a dark purple funnel above them.

"Now I can make my Strongest Monster! I fuse my Second Des Kangaroo..."

Another Kangaroo appeared on the field, throwing more punches.

"And my Big Koala..."

A MASSIVE Koala appeared on the field, nonchalantly chewing on some eucalyptus leaves. They were both sucked into the giant portal...

"And make the all Mighty Master of Oz!"

The ground shuddered as a massive creature dropped from the sky. It was about twice the size of the Big Koala, with the same fur Color as the Des Kangaroo. It had boxing gloves and a vest on like the Kangaroo also, along with a large pair of shoes. It beat it's fists against each other and growled (4,200/3,700).

Alison's eyes dilated. "Whoa..."

"Now I normal Summon Des Koala!"

Another small Koala appeared, munching on more leaves (1,100/1,800).

"Now! Master of Oz! Attack! Ayers Rock Uppercut!"

Oz then began to swing his fist around and then uppercutted Cyber Prima with such force that the second his glove touched her, she exploded into pixels.

"Now Des Koala! Attack her!"

The Koala leapt forward and latched himself to her face, slicing her with his Claws. She squealed in surprise and fell back, rubbing her face.

She looked at her Life Point Counter which took a drastic Hit, all the way from 4,550 to 1,550!

"That's all sis." He grinned.

Alison drew her card, gasping slightly. She looked at his side of the field. "Now I'm playing Monster Reborn! I'll bring back the main star of my deck!"

Cyber Blader appeared in pixels of light, grinning at his Monsters (2,100/800)---(4,200/800).

"Heh, think you're gonna win because I have Des Koala in Attack? I'm not that dumb..."

He pointed to his facedown.

"I activate Beast Soul Swap. This lets me take my monster and switch him out for another in my hand, and I think I'll choose Des Koala in exchange for Des Wombat. Seems pretty fair don't you think?"

The Koala vanished and was then replaced by a the Wombat from before, crouching this time in Defense Mode.

"So what are you going to do sis?" He grinned. "You can kill my Wombat, but then it would lose the bonus and leave it open for Oz to kill. Then if you Suicide with Oz, I'll just switch Wombat to Attack and Attack you directly!

"Either Way! I win!"

"Nah, I don't think so." She said automatically. "I equip Cyber Blader with Fusion Weapon."

"...Crap."

On the Bladers right arm, a large blade/shield combo had appeared on it, glowing with a powerful Aura (4,200/800)---(5,700/2,300).

"Attack the Master of Oz!" Alison commanded with a giggle.

Cyber Blader then shot forward and, when she got to Oz, she kicked him right in his face. The great beast bellowed in surprise of actually being taken down and fell to the ground, shuddering and exploding into green and purple pixels.

"Wha...buh...guh..." Drake gasped, looking at where his strongest monster was just previously standing.

Neither of them hardly noticed the Bader had falling to 3,600.

Drake drew his card. He looked down and chuckled. "Good show sis...I can't do anything else...finish it!"

Alison nodded, although a little sadly and looked at her hand. "I summon Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode..."

The Cyber ballerina appeared, making a small circle (1,200/1,600).

"Etoile, attack and destroy Des Wombat."

Etoile did a single flip into the air and sliced downward with her foot, blasting the Wombat away.

"Cyber Blader! Finish it!"

Once again, she spun around and kicked Drake in the chin. However, he didn't budge, but laughed as he fell to zero.

"Good show sis!" He laughed playfully.

Alison giggled. "Thanks bro!" She smiled.

"So, what kind of Baddies do we have to deal with so they don't hurt you?" he asked, ruffling her hair.

She giggled again and grabbed his hand. "Are you sure you wanna do this?"

He looked at her. "As sure as I am that I love you."

She blushed slightly and in a flurry of lotus blossoms, they were gone.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So, I take it your mission was a success?" Asked Nightshade to Shroud.

"Indeed it was master; I now have all the components I need to my perfect deck, now anyone who wants to go against it shall go down!"

"Excellent..." He hissed, turning back to Claire, who was wandering around the courtyard with a look of misery on her face. "And all we have in our way is one little girl..." He grinned evily.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Koala March**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A small group of multicolored Koalas playing in a garden.

**Effect**: Special Summon one Monster with the word "Koala" in its name with four stars or less from your Graveyard in Attack Position. Then Special Summon a Monster with the same name from your hand in Attack Position.

_Note: Koala March was first used by Chumley in the Anime Episode "Family Business". All Creative credit goes to the writers of that Episode._

**Animal Trail**

**Type**: Trap

**Image**: A Dark trail, surrounded by bushes and grass

**Effect**: This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed as a result of battle. Search your deck for one BEAST-type monster and add it to your hand

_Note: Animal Trail was first used by Chumley in the Anime Episode "Magna Chum Laude". All Creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Thunder From Down Under**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: A beam of Lightning shooting up from the ground, striking a Blue Eyes White Dragon

**Effect**: Destroy one monster on your opponents side of the field with 2,000 or Less Attack Points and deal damage to your opponents life Points equal to half its original Attack Points. You cannot conduct your battle phase on the turn you activated this card.

_Note: The Effect of this card was helped created by "YuGiOhManiac", most credit from this card goes to him._

Well, looks like it's Claires turn to step up! Next time she meets up with a Duelist who's big on the outside but soft on the inside. Will Claire get this guy to toughen up and join they're team? Find out next time in "Stone Guardian"!


	27. Stone Guardian

_Come on Claire...snap out of it_. She thought to herself as she lumbered about the courtyard, her hair a current mess over her shoulders with a sad little look in her eyes. _You're not gonna get him back if you continuously moan around like this..._

With a weary sigh, she sat down on a nearby bench, lifting her legs and bending her head back. "How can I get Michael back..." She moaned slightly, her eyes halfway closed as she nibbled on her bottom lip, flashbacks of her and Michael coursing through her mind...

How they almost kissed before they were attacked by Tim...

How they shared a quiet moment all by themselves before being attacked by Enzo...

She only wished she could somehow just have told him her feelings for him when she had the chance...she was just too late.

No! She couldn't think like that! She knew that even if the slightest bit of Michael was still in him, she would get to him! She had to get him back! She had to! She couldn't just give it up just because it looked bleak! She was NOT like that!

"Hey baby." Said a voice from behind her. Unbeknownst to her, this was the same pervert Marie had the displeasure of dealing with earlier before meeting with Tyra. "What's a hot young thing like you doing out here?"

"Just trying to get away from my problems, and I can see I was unsuccessful." She snarled.

The boy, being as dense as ever, sat down next to her, wrapping an arm around her. "Come on...tell me what's wrong..."

She growled. "Take it off or I'll _break_ it off."

He quickly took it off, but that didn't stop him oh no! Instead his hand landed on her thigh and he grinned.

Her eye twitched and she stood up. She waved a finger for him to stand up also. He obliged, expecting something good from this girl. He was so, so very wrong. He screamed when he foot connected with the boys groin, sending him tumbling to the ground, gritting his teeth in pain and his eyes shut.

"Perv..." She said simply and walked away.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Dark Knight twitched rather unexpectedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Grunted Morgan as he noticed this.

"Eh...nothing."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So I guess I don't need this one..." She said, slipping her Shining Friendship from her deck and adding something new. "That should just about do it..."

She then stood up, a slightly more hopeful look on her face than when she started. She would have to try if she was gonna get anywhere with this Journey. At the top of her deck was the Claw of Hermos, which helped her quite a bit in this, seemingly, giving her the courage she needed.

"Hey Bitch!"

She turned to see the pervert who tried to make a move on her behind her, but with two other guys on his sides, growling and with their arms crossed.

"Think it's funny to kick guys there?!" He shouted. Claire couldn't help but giggle, his voice was at a slightly higher pitch since the incident. "It's not funny! And we're gonna show you how it felt..."

"Yeah, only worse." Chuckled one goon on his left, cracking his knuckles.

"A LOT worse." Chuckled the other, doing the same.

The three began to advance on her. She took a few steps back...

"Hey." Said a very, very deep voice from behind them.

They all looked. The boy who had just said that was very, very big. Albeit he wasn't fat big, he seemed more muscle big, well near the size where Claire could have confused him with Morgan. He had very tan skin and short black hair, a tight white t-shirt where one could see the muscles the man had. He had his arms crossed and glaring at the young men.

"Just what do you think you're doing?" He growled.

"We're teaching this girl what it means when you mess with me!" He shouted back, making his voice seem higher.

"So you're going to jump her?" He asked and shook his head sadly. "That just proves how weak you are..."

"Weak!?" He shouted, gripping a fist. "I'm not weak!"

With that, he dashed at the boy. When he would have thrown a punch, the large boy grabbed the fist and twisted it, bending it back and making him scream. "Now here's what you're going to do." He said simply. "You're going to walk away, you're going to leave this girl alone, and if I ever see you harassing her again, I'll make you wish you could chew after I get through with you..."

The boy gulped, scooted away and ran off, the other two dashing off behind him.

He walked over to Claire and reached his hand out. "Hey, you okay?"

"Yeah..." She gasped, then stood up and hugged the large man. "Thank you so much! If you didn't come along..."

"It's okay." He said, patting the young girl on the back. "They're gone now, you're safe."

"Thank you..." She smiled up at him. "What's your name by the way?"

The boy made a small cracking grin. "Names Chad, nice to meet ya."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Guh! That lousy bitch!" He shouted as he kicked the pole next to him.

"Jed, calm down!" Shouted one of the goons from the side.

"Yeah! No need getting worked up over!" Shouted the other one.

"I swear, I will get both of them back, and they will pay..." He growled.

Jed was rather short, who wore a leather jacket with short black hair in the shape of a Mohawk with an upward point, always baggy jeans and with several bits of jewelry.

"You want to make them pay?" Asked a voice from the darkness.

The three turned to look into the shadows as Shroud appeared from it, his eyes glowing with an ominous light.

"I can make that dream become a very real reality..."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So you don't like to fight?" Claire asked Chad as they walked around the campus.

He shook his head. "I don't like to, it never solves anything. The only time I found it really necessary was to help out my friends. Kinda like you."

She giggled and smiled. She was starting to like Chad, he was nice, he was big and he cared for people when they were in need. Kinda like a hero if they needed one.

A Hero...

"Hey...Chad?" She asked. "How good a duelist are you?"

He chuckled and tugged on his Obelisk Blue Jacket. "I'm Obelisk ain't I?"

"Well...Yeah." She laughed. "Think you can help us out?"

"With what?" He asked, looking at her from the side.

"Well...there's this thing called the Orichalcos..."

And with that starter, she began to begail him with the tale of the accursed seal, how they went to fight it and how Claire wanted to get Michael back.

After a short minute of silence after that, he chuckled. "Sounds exciting." He said.

"You believe me?" She asked, hopefully.

"I don't know what to believe anymore..." He signed and leaned over his legs, swallowing whatever was in his mouth and stood up straight once more. "Sorry, but I'm gonna need to see some proof."

"Heh, proof?" Asked a voice from behind him. They both turned to see Jed there, a new malevolent look on his face and his eyes with just a small tint of something.

Claire gasped very slightly, but Chad's eyes narrowed.

"You two think you're really clever eh?" he grinned, walking closer to the two. "Thinking you can get away with kicking me, then threatening me?" He asked, then pulled out a Orichalcos duel disk. "I'm gonna teach you both a lesson once and for all..."

Claire was about to agree, but Chad put his hand in front of her. "No." He said simply. "I'll take him..."

"Fine! I'll get you first; after you're gone I'll take care of her!"

"Not going to happen." He said simply.

"Bring it on!" He shouted.

Both the Duel Disks activated.

"LET'S DUEL!"

Their life Points set for 8,000. The duel Began.

"I draw." Chad said. Looking at the card, he nodded. "I set one monster in Defense, followed by one card facedown. I end my turn."

Jed drew, looked at his card and smirked. "I activate...the Seal of Orichalcos!" he shouted.

"Chad!" Claire shouted as Seal spread out over the two.

Jed laughed insanely as the Seal itself plastered to his forehead, his head thrown back, laughing. "The power...now this is what I'm talking about!"

"You're crazy.."

"Thank you!" Jed giggled. "Now, to carry on with my move, I summon Solar Flare Dragon!"

The ground seemed to turn into almost molten lava and from it came a large worm. It had the build of a dragon with scales of Lava. It looked at Chad and snarled as lava dripped from it's maw (1,500/1,000)---(2,000/1,000).

"Now! Destroy his Defense Monster!"

The Dragon shrieked and opened his maw, blasting a burning stream of Lava...

A Giant Rat suddenly appeared on the card! It shrieked as it was burned alive.

"Thanks." Said Chad, taking his deck. "Now I'm allowed to summon a Weak Earth Monster from my deck."

"Go Ahead!" he laughed. "Nothing you have in your deck can possibly beat--"

"So I'll summon Ancient Gear Soldier."

There was a silence from Jed as the Mechanized creature appeared. It was simply looking, with the build of a man but made out of metal, along with gears, pistons and others sticking out of his body. Though it was a machine, it seemed to GLARE at Jed and aimed his rifle at him (1,300/1,300).

_He's...using Ancient Gear Monsters?!_ Jed thought in Terror. _Then he's probably gonna use Ancient Gear Golem...and there's only one monster in my deck who I ever have a chance of beating..._

"Fine! It doesn't scare me! I'll just end my turn!" He then pointed to Chad. "Now my Solar Flare Dragon! Burn him good!"

The Dragon roared and shot another fireball, hitting Chad in the chest. The only sound he made was the grunt and an eye twitch, but nothing else as he fell slowly to 7,500.

Chad drew his card. He slipped a new card into his disk. "I activate Ancient Gear Castle."

The ground around the two began to shake and quake violently. A massive castle rose up behind him, one with gears and pistons like the Ancient Gear Monsters. This one, however, had weapons spouting out of it at all angles.

"Now as I'm sure any of us know, this increases my Ancient Gear Monsters 300 Extra Attack."

The Ancient Gear Monster stood up Straighter, as if the Castle gave him energy, rising to (1,600/1,300).

"Go ahead! I don't care! He still doesn't have enough to beat my Dragon!"

"As true as that may be, that's why there's equips and boosters. For example, I summon Milus Radiant in Defense Mode."

Another beast appeared, however this one was rather scary looking, like a rabid cat of sorts with mangy brown fur. It almost seemed to have jewelry on with small beady eyes (300/250).

"And with this guys handy little effect, all my earth Monsters gain 500 Attack."

A brown aura spread from Radius into the Soldier and they both Glowed, rising to 800 and 2,100.

"Hey, wait!" Jed shouted in shock.

"Ancient Gear Soldier, attack his Solar Flare Dragon!"

The mechanized warrior aimed his rifle at the dragon and opened fire, shooting ten rounds into the creatures chest. It roared in shock and exploded into little fiery pixels.

"Milus Radiant, Claw him up!"

The cat yowled and leaped onto Jed's chest, knocking the psycho over and slicing him in the chest repeatedly. After knocking him away, he growled and stood up, noticing he fell to 7,100.

"You done?!" He shouted in anger.

"With this one facedown it will be." He said simply, fitting a card in. He waved for him to take his turn.

Jed drew his card. He looked at it and grinned slightly. "I activate Blaze Cannon!"

In a large burst of fire, what appeared to be a large 9 feet tall machine gun on legs appeared behind him, shining in the light as it seemed to glow.

"What's that?" Chad asked, a little bit of fear rising in his voice.

"Simple, his effect is this. If I can discard a Pyro Monster with 500 Attack or less, I can destroy one monster on your side of the field and deal you 500 Points of Damage all together! So I think I'll send something that should go in a gun, Volcanic Bullet!"

What appeared to be a rather long snake like creature with metal plating appeared, shrieking as it slipped into the gun.

"Ready..." He said, the cannon began to shake. "Aim..." he said again, the cannon pointed itself at the beast like Creature. "FIRE!" he shouted.

A massive BOOM! was heard from the cannon at the reptilian creature went Flying. It slammed into the creature and with a loud shriek of horror and pain, exploded in a massive fire ball!

Chad grunted in pain as some of the fire hit him, sending him down to 7,000.

"And my Bullet has another effect! I pay 500 Life Points myself, and I can take another Bullet from my deck to my hand!"

His Life Points dipped to 6,600 and a new card slipped and he added it to his hand.

"Now then, let's go for round number two! I discard this one and destroy your Ancient Gear Soldier!"

The same routine happened at this time. The small snake like creature slithered into the large cannon and shot off a round at the Machine. Its head turned around on it shoulders and exploded in a massive explosion.

Chad looked on in horror as he saw this, and then coughed as he fell lower to 6,500 Life Points. He shuddered.

"Well then, I'll have to continue with my move now won't I?" He asked, taking a card from his hand. "This one Monster in Defense will end my turn."

Chad drew, albeit calmly. His eyes widened very slightly. "I tribute my Ancient Gear Castle for Ancient Gear Beast!"

The giant castle behind him exploded in a massive Explosion. From the ruins of such, came a rather intimidating looking wolf like creature that was, naturally, made of pistons and gears. It opened it's maw and let loose a roar that sounded very mechanical (2,000/2,000).

"Attack! Piston Pounce!"

With a howl, the wolf launched itself into the air and landed on his facedown, which appeared to be a small green robot with two sides raised upward with a black wheel in the head. It beeped once, then exploded as the Beasts jaw closed down on it.

"Ha! That was my Volcanic Revolver! Now I'm allowed to search my deck for---"

He was cut off when he screamed as the beast roared at it.

"Sorry, but my beast negates effects like that, so you're not allowed to search now."

Jed's eye twitched...

"But that's for a different time." he said. "I'll just end my turn now."

Jed drew, he grinned. "I summon Volcanic Edge!" he shouted, slamming the card onto his disk

In another small burst of fire, a large raptor like creature appeared. It was, like the Bullet monster, covered completely in the metallic plating with no such flesh visible. It screeched to a halt and growled (1,800/1,200)---(2,300/1,200).

The Beast and Chad both growled...

"However." He said. "I would only deal 300 opposed to the 500 I could use his effect for...do it Edge!"

The creature opened up it's mouth cavities and shot a burning rock at him. It hit Chad in the chest, making him Stagger and fall even further to 6,000.

"Then with this one card facedown, I end my turn!"

He drew quickly, looking at his hand. His eyes widened slightly. "I play Card of Demise, letting me draw 5 cards." he said, drawing the five cards he needed. "Of course, in five turns I have to discard everything I have, but with seven cards in my hand, I can see what I can do this turn." He said, then looked at his card. "I then activate Magnet Circle LV 2! Now I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level Two or Lower Machine from my hand, so I'll summon Ancient Gear!"

A weak little creature appeared, made of small gears and wheels, although with no real design, it was more of a prototype than anything (100/800).

"You think that scares me?" Jed grinned. "A Kuriboh could beat that thing!"

"I know, that's why he's a sacrificial lamb. I sacrifice my Ancient Gear and Ancient Gear Beast for the all mighty, all powerful, Ancient Gear Golem!"

The two creatures exploded into gears and smoke and that was left was the most dreaded Machine in Duel Monsters. It was, like it's predecessors, made of rusty ancient metal and gears with one dark red eye lurking out of the giant roman like helmet, one hand however on a massive piston. Although it was old, it still sent off an aura that showed it was a force not to be dealt with (3,000/3,000).

"Whoa..." Jed and Claire both whispered.

"Attack the Volcanic Edge! Mechanized Melee!"

The gears began to turn wildly and the fist started to move around. Suddenly it craned its hand back and shot it at the monster. It screamed in pain and surprise and went flying. It hit Jed and, while screaming, flew into the Seal. The Edge exploded into pixels, while Jed fell very slowly to 6,800.

"Then--

"Wrong! I play both my face downs! First, Scapegoat!" he shouted. In four small bursts of energy, a blue, yellow, red and pink sheep appear, smiling blissfully with small smiles on their faces (0/0)---(500/0 X 4).

"Next, DNA Transplant! With his effect, I now can change the attribute of all face up monsters on the field! So Fire it is!"

A large Double Helix appeared in the sky above, glowed and exploded into orange and red colors. The energy shot out and shrouded the four scapegoats wool turned bright orange, while the Ancient Gear Golem exploded into flames!

There was a short pause of confusion from this. Chad then shrugged. "Fine, I'll set this card facedown. After words, I end my turn."

Jed drew, standing in his correct position once more. "I pay 500 Life Points...to add my last Bullet from my deck to my hand." he said simply. A New card slipped out and he grinned. "Now I discard it! Take out that over grown bucket of Bolts!"

The last worm in his deck slip into the cannon and, in another burst of energy, was sent flying. However, with amazing speed, the Golem punched the bullet.

Jed blinked. "What the? I know Ancient Gear Golem doesn't have survival effects!"

"That's what Traps are made for." he said, pointing to a newly flipped trap. It's image was simple, it was Ancient Gear Beast pulling itself from the what seemed to be the wrappings from a Tribute to the Doomed.

"It's called Ancient Gear Renewal. I pay 1,000 Life Points, but now this turn any Ancient Gear Monsters can't be destroyed by card Effects that would target it."

Jed grinned. "Fine, I can destroy you in this move regardless! I now summon the Mighty Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

"NO!" Claire shouted, her eyes wide.

A new fireball exploded on his side of the field and the result...was almost humorous. It was a little kid who appeared to be a little league uniform, which were bright orange. He had an orange helmet on and one of the most frightening things was the large spiked metal. It blinked as the Seal bonded to the helmet...then grinned (500/1,000)---(1,000/1,000).

"And as for his effect, he gains 1,000 Attack Points for every Fire monster on both sides of the field!"

The small child laughed as his entire body was shrouded completely by black flames. Claire gasped as it's Attack rose to 6,000!

"Attack! Home Run Slam!"

With a quick gesture, a black fireball, about the size of a baseball appeared in front of it. He grabbed it, then tossed it up into the air aiming his bat. With it was just right, he slammed his bat into it and sent it flying...

...When suddenly Chad pointed to his second facedown. "I now activate Enchanted Javelin. I gain that monsters Attack, but doesn't stop the battle. In other words, I gain 3,000 Life Points."

The massive Javelin appeared in front of him and swallowed the ball. It bounced around and eventually shattered into pixels. The Ball then continued it's attack and plowed right through the Ancient Gear Golem, going through the backside of it. The Golem froze for a moment, then fell to the ground in a jumbled heap of gears, metal plating and pistons. Before anything happened with Chad, he rose to 11,000, but groaned as the fire soon caught up with him. He fell to 8,000 though.

Jed's eye twitched and he clutched his fist.

"Finally, I activate my last facedown, Damage Polarizer. I discard this card..." He said, discarding an Ancient Gear Tank. "And I'm allowed to bring out a new monster from my deck with Equal or less Attack than the Damage I just lost. So I think I know the perfect monster for this task. So I bring out Ancient Gear Engineer."

What appeared to be another Ancient Gear Soldier appeared, but this one was different. It was different in a few reasons, in one hand was a large drill, in another was a clamp and it had two large lifted up metal plating on it's back (1,500/1,500).

"You think that scares me!?" Jed laughed while his Kid giggled. "I'll just end my turn!"

Chad drew. "I summon another Ancient Gear Soldier." he said.

Another Ancient Gear Soldier appeared next to the Engineer. The two Ancient Robots looked at each other and nodded, however it didn't seem to notice its skin turn bright red (1,300/1,300).

The Baseball Kid giggled as he rose to 7,000!

"Now my Monsters got enough Attack Points to finish you off and then some!"

Chad shrugged. "So be it. Ancient Gear Engineer, attack a Scapegoat, doesn't matter."

The Engineer nodded and let it's drill hand whir to life. It dashed forward and pierced through the closest Scapegoat, blasting it out of existence.

"And, as per his other effect, I think you'll really hate this..." Chad grinned.

Jed blinked in confusion and gasped as the claw of the Machine extended out and snapped the DNA Transplant Card in Half! The Ultimate Baseball Kid gasped in shock as the Black Flames around it vanished in the blink of an eye. It plummeted to 1,000 Attack Once more.

"No..." Jed gasped.

"Ancient Gear Soldier, avenge your master and destroy the Ultimate Baseball Kid!"

Aiming his rifle once more, it shot ten rounds into the young Boys chest. He gasped and fell over, shattering into pixels.

Jed growled in rage as he fell even lower to 6,000. He drew a card. "I activate Graceful Charity!" he shouted. The angel fell from above and let her feathers land on his deck. He snatched the cards away and looked at them, sending the two he didn't need to the grave. He took another card from his hand. "Next, Premature Burial to bring back one of the Monsters I just ditched! Come back Volcanic Hammer!'

A small pool of lava appeared in front of him and a new massive monster appeared. It was in the shape of a turtle with metal plating. This monster skin could be seen, although it was mostly molten Lava. It roared, sending lava spittle into the air (2,400/1,200)---(2,900/1,500).

"Now then, for this guys effect, I can deal you 200 Points of Damage for each Vulcan Monster in my graveyard. So let's count shall we? That's three Bullets, an Edge, and a Revolver! So that's 1,000!"

Inhaling deeply, the monster shot out a beam of pure fire. It hit Chad dead on and he grunted in pain, gritting his teeth in pain as he dipped to 7,000 Life Points.

"Be lucky I can't attack now...so I end my turn."

Chad drew a card, grimacing. "I switch my Engineer and Soldier to Defense Mode and end my turn..."

Jed drew. "I play Pot of Greed." He said, ignoring the pot completely and drawing two. His eyes widened and he grinned. "Now I play a new evolution of my Blaze Cannon! Blaze Cannon-Trident!"

The cannon began to morph and glow white. When it stopped, it became stainless steal with three turrets on it.

"This effect isn't as different as the last one, but with this one I can discard ANY Pyro Monster! But for now, I think I'll do some massive Damage...first by discarding a very special Monster known as Volcanic Buckshot. If I discard him, you lose 500 Life Points, then if I discard two more from my hand or Deck, I can destroy all your Monsters! So you're about to lose 2,000 Life Points!"

Three new creatures appeared, they were incredibly small but with molten lava for skin and with three heads on each. They were sucked into each barrel in the cannon and shot out with such force the Volcanic Hammer actually flinched. There was a massive explosion on Chad's side of the field, leaving him with almost nothing left.

"Now, I'm not allowed to Attack on this turn, lucky you, but effects on the other hand..." he said.

Chad barely had a chance to stand up as he felt the another blast of Fire hit him in the chest, sending him to the floor.

Chad all in all had fallen to 3,400, and they had a feeling it was just gonna get lower...

Jed waved to signal the end of his turn.

Chad drew, his eyes widening at the new card. "I activate Ancient Gear Factory!" he shouted. He flipped one of his cards over. It was the Ancient Gear Golem. "Now I can remove any monsters I want from my Graveyard that have Ancient Gear in their names and use them as sacrifices to summon my big guy! So I remove two Soldiers, Beast and one Engineer..."

A large contraption appeared behind Chad, one with stars and large cranes. What looked like gears and machine parts were being place on a large treadmill, going into the Machine. One side of the contraption suddenly opened wide and from it came the intimidating form of the Ancient Gear Golem. It seemed to glare at Jed as its gears and pistons began to work over time (3,000/3,000).

Jed Gulped...

"Mechanized Melee." he said a little too simply.

The pistons and gears began to once again pump and turn. Pulling it's fist back, it launched forward and slammed it right into the Volcanic Hammer. The creature roared in pain and exploded into globules of lava and fire.

Jed only stared as he fell to 5,200 Life Points. Not all that bad.

"That ends my turn."

Jed drew. His eyes laid on the new card, then they grew wide and he laughed out loud! "Prepare to meet the last monster you will ever see! I sacrifice my Blaze Cannon-Trident to summon..."

The Machine began to shake and quake...suddenly it exploded. From the remains came something that made Claire, Chad and even the Golem gasp! It had a shark like skull for a head, but it was blue with blue skeleton going downward, making it's abs and legs. It seemed to have molten lava for hair, along with long powerful muscular and a long tail made of molten rock. The Seal bonded to it's forehead, it growled and roared powerfully (3,000/1,800)---(3,500/1,800).

"The all mighty all powerful _**Volcanic Devil**_!!" He shouted, laughing.

Beads of sweat began to perspire on Chad...but the devil didn't move. "Hey...you gonna Attack?"

"Nah." Jed said. "I'd rather your own monsters be your downfall..."

_My own monster being my down fall..._he thought. _What could he mean by that..._

Chad drew once more. He took a quick note that this was fourth turn since he used Card of Demise. Just as he would have said he ended his turn, the Ancient Gear Golem twitched. They both looked on in horror as he started to pull his fist back and thrusted it at the Volcanic Devil!

The Devil roared in glee and opened it's mouth, catching the fist in it's maw. Biting it's teeth into the arm, it twisted its head to the side and ripped the massive machine in half! There was a small pause and suddenly it all exploded!

Chad's jaw actually dropped as he fell to 2,900.

"Confused?" Jed asked, chuckling. "My monster is powerful! Not only does he have a high Attack Power, but all face up monsters HAVE to Attack him, and when he does destroy one, all your monsters die and you lose 500 Life Points for each one!"

Chad growled and lowered his head. "I set one card facedown and end my turn..." With that, he discarded what was left of his hand.

Jed drew. His eyes closed and he giggled. "Time to end this..." His eyes opened and hsi eyes glowed. "Volcanic Devil! Attack!"

The dragon roared and inhaled deeper. After words the hair of the creature shot off a blast of fire, sending it to him. Chad closed his eyes and shouted, "NEGATE ATTACK!"

The Barrier shot up and hit the fire just in time, diverting it else where.

Jed chuckled and shook his head. "Very well, but what do you plan to do? You have no cards in your hand and nothing on the field, and I have a monster that could take a bite of the Blue Eyes White Dragon! You don't have a hope in the world...give it up..."

Chad looked down and closed his eyes. _He's right...I don't have anything that could beat him...nothing I draw next is any help...I've lost..._

_Don't say that._

_Huh?_

He looked up to see a Warrior with brown armor and a sword at his hip: Hermos. "I know that at times it may seem bleak, and at others it may seem pointless to go on, there is always a bright side to it. All you have to do it believe...believe and you will succeed..." With a gust of wind, he vanished.

Chad said nothing and closed his eyes, nodding. He drew his card and looked at it. "I play Card of Sanctity."

"What!?" Jed shouted. "How can anyone BE that lucky?!" He shouted.

"Heart of the Cards." he said simply. He drew six cards and looked at them. "I play Ancient Gear Workshop, letting me take an Ancient gear Monster from my Grave and add it to my hand."

Ancient Gear Golem slipped out of his Discard slot and he snatched it.

"Next I play Monster Reborn, letting me bring back a Monster from my grave." He said.

"Ha! You don't have anymore and your Ancient Gear Golem is the only one!" Jed laughed.

"How little we know." He said as the symbol appeared.

Much to his Surprise, an Ancient Gear Cannon appeared. It aimed its turrent at the Jed and whirred (500/500).

"...You're kidding right?" He chuckled. "I can beat you even without attacking with that thing!"

"Did I say I was done?" he asked. "I now play Machine Duplication. I'm bringing out two more copies of my Cannon." he said, two more cannons suddenly appearing on his side of the field. "Then, I sacrifice two to bring back my Ancient Gear Golem."

Two of the three cannons vanished from the field and in their place, the Ancient Gear Golem rose for the third time that duel, his gears now spinning in anger (3,000/3,000).

Before Jed could say anything this time, he then flipped over one of the cards from his hand.

"WHAT!?" Jed screamed. "NO WAY!"

"Yes way. Limiter Removal."

He played the Spell and the gears in both monsters began to spin with such ferocity they let out smoke. They rose to 1,000 and 6,000!

"Mechanized Melee! Destroy him!"

The Gears didn't bother spinning as he merely just slammed his fist into the Devil. The creature gave a look of shock, pain and rage as, with a massive roar, exploded into pixels..

Cannon! Blast it!"

The Cannon gave off a whirring high pitch whine and finally, it shot a cannonball out and hit Jed in the stomach, sending him doubling over in Pain. He had falling to 1,700 Life Points. "You think I care..." he growled, eyes glowing. "I'll take you out next turn..."

"Yeah? How about this?" He asked. "I send my Cannon to the Graveyard and deal you 500 points of Damage." he said.

The cannon began to give the High Pitch whine again and shot a smaller cannonball out, hitting Jed once more in the gut.

"Now, it ends." He said. "I play Ancient Gear Explosive."

"And...that does?" Jed gasped, not liking where this is going.

"Simple, I target one of my Monsters, and now I can destroy him and deal you half his Attack in Damage." he paused. "I win."

"NO!!!" Jed screamed as the Ancient Gear Golem gestured with his massive hand. A bomb made out of, surprise, Gears appeared. He hurled it at the Psycho Orichalcos user. It bounced one with a heavy boom...then exploded right in his face.

Jed screamed and slammed against the wall in pain and passed out. He didn't make any kind of noise as the Seal took his soul slowly, almost festering and taking it's time.

Chad blinked when he felt Claire hug him from behind. "That was Amazing Chad!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "You said you needed help getting your friend back?"

She nodded.

"Do you...love him?"

She blushed very deeply but smiled and nodded.

He smiled. "That's all I needed. I'm in."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay..." Pegasus said solemnly. "We're all aware of the consequences for this?" He said.

The ten kids all nodded.

"If any one of you want to leave, I will not think any different..."

No one said anything.

"No Takers?" He asked, and then smiled. "Then let's go. Grab my hands children." He said and chuckled. "It's gonna be a bumpy ride."

In a large flash of light, the ten of them vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ancient Gear Renewal**

**Type**: Trap/Counter

**Image**: An Ancient Gear Beast pulling itself away from the bonding of the Tribute to the Doomed.

**Effect**: Pay 1,000 Life Points. For the remainder of this turn, "Ancient Gear" Monsters on your side of the field are not destroyed by the effects of cards that target.

Brownie points to anyone who can figure out what show I got Chad from. Anyway, we make our way into the bowels of the terror with some reinforcements! Can we all make it? What kind of Horror does Matt have to go against next time? Find out next time in "Despair from the Dark!"


	28. Despair from the Dark

Deep in another part of the world, there was a dark ominous castle.

Deep in the castle was a being of unspeakable evil.

And for the beings first time in years upon years...he was scared...

"This is bad..." Moaned Nightshade as he saw the small group of kids appear before him in the seeing orb. He sighed and placed his hand on his forehead, leaning back in his throne. "If those children succeed..."

"They will not." Shroud assured, walking up beside his master. "The Duelists I've assigned for this Job are amongst some of my best I've got. The fools will not succeed, and I promise you that."

"You best be right Shroud, otherwise I will add your head to my collection."

Shroud gulped at this.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

In a rather impressive burst of light, the ten children and Pegasus appeared in front of a castle. It was indeed a frightening looking thing, one that reminded Otatsu deeply of his Shiens Castle in the Mist Field Spell. Trees surrounded the structure and basically gave off a dark and unholy aura all its own. Birds and other dark and sinister creatures flew from the darkness, over their heads and off to an ominous abyss behind them. A small majority of them shuddered and looked away. However, Claire, Falco, Jake, Alison and, naturally, seeing as the young boy used the darkest creatures this side of the darkness, Matt.

"So, however are Ten Kids and the creator of Duel monsters supposed to take down an organization like this one, where they probably have dozens upon dozens of duelists in there just waiting for us?" Asked Matt with a sigh.

"There, there Matt." Pegasus said and patted him on the shoulder. "'Don't think that a small group can't make a change in the world, for truly it has been the only thing to do so.' I forget who said that, but I believe the saying could not go any truer than it does now."

"Okay..." Claire said solemnly, walking ahead of the group. "Let's do this..." With that, she walked into the darkness that was the entrance to the castle.

The others looked at each other, nodded and walked in after her.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

The first floor of the tower was rather simple enough.

It was a four walled room, which was decently lit by some unknown source. There was darkness on the other side of the room, one that shrouded the whole wall itself. A quick look around noted that were three large orbs that hung in the middle of the room, Jake figured those things were the ones that made the room.

"Well, I sense no danger in this room." Otatsu said as he walked into the center of the room, with the darkness on the other side. "It is safe to pass."

_Wait! No!_ Pegasus thought, but wasn't fast enough.

As soon as he passed the orbs, a pair of dark red eyes exploded from the darkness and a figure dashed out with it. Otatsu barely had a second to gasp and fall backwards, the creature slamming hard into what appeared to be a light screen. It screeched and clawed at the screen, wanting to get to the young Samurai.

Jake snarled and jumped in front of him, slamming his fist into it and causing a large electrical explosion. With the new light, it screeched in pain once more and slid back into the wall. There was a dead silence amongst them all.

"Whoa..." Chad murmured with semi-wide eyes.

"Well, I can honestly assume that getting through here won't be a simple cake walk." Pegasus said, walking before the two.

"So what do we do know?" Otatsu asked, standing up and dusting himself off. "We cannot get through that thing without getting eaten. How can we pass through?"

"That's the thing!" Cackled a dark voice that seemed to echo throughout the room. They all looked at the dark side of the room; it split to show a young boy about Chad's age. He had all dark clothes, but one with buckles all on his pants and green and orange stitches going around them. He wore a short "Slipknot" T-shirt and short platinum white hair. He lifted his head to show a pair of wild insane blue almost white eyes.

The young boy gave off a small cackle. "You really think getting to my master would be that easy?" He laughed, throwing his head back. "This is MY domain! The domain of darkness! Oh, and before I forget my manners." He grinned and bowed in a fake gesture to be polite. "Tremont, at your service!"

The group of heroes all glared at the boy.

"Awww, no polite gestures from you either?" He asked, and then giggled. "You people are no fun. Perhaps you'd like it if I had my pet chew on you all for a while?" He said and snapped his fingers. The dark eyes appeared and the creature zoomed forward, stopping before it hit the light wall. "See this? I can control the Light screen. I'm not allowed to let this guy out until I beat one of you. However, after that, he's free to nibble on you!" he laughed.

There was more silence.

"Awww, what? No one wants to go against the freakiest monsters this side of Duel Monsters?!"

As they all raised their Duel Disks, they saw someone had all ready stepped in front of them.

Matt.

"Heh, I may not know what kind of deck YOU run." He chuckled. "But I happen to know for a fact MY monsters are the freakiest. I'm gonna defend their title right here and now!"

Tremont grinned and armed his Orichalcos Duel Disk.

"Have at Ye, good sir!" He laughed.

_Okay, this dude is crazy...this is gonna be fun_ Matt thought to himself, grinning.

"DUEL!" They both shouted, the Life Points set at 8,000, and the duel began.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now, how sure are you that this duelist can win?" Nightshade growled at Shroud.

"Quite well sir, he was one of the best I could find, an Elite duelist."

"Excellent..." He grinned and leaned back to watch.

The Black Knight watched the screen more, his eyes landing on a girl of the group...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll start things off." Tremont said with a small chuckle, drawing his card. "For this turn, I'll set one card, and then summon Sangan in Attack Mode!"

Rolling like a bowling ball, the three eyed spherical fuzz ball appeared before him and held his arms out, ready to Attack (1,000/600).

Matt, blinking in surprise, drew a card. _He summoned Sangan in ATTACK?_ Matt thought and looked at his new card. "Okay! I summon Vampire Lady in Attack Mode!"

In a small flutter of bat wings, the green skinned purple dress wearing Vampiress appeared, with her claws gleaming in the light the orbs from above were giving off (1,550/1,550).

"Teach this freak a lesson! Eat his Sangan!" Matt commanded.

As the Monster dashed forward, the crazy young child pointed to his facedown. "Oh no you don't! I activate Penalty of War!" he shouted.

The Trap lifted, but otherwise did nothing as the Vampire Lady lifted the fur ball into the air and bit deep into it it. It shrieked and exploded into pixels, Tremont Dipped to 7,450.

"Eh...you're trap didn't do anything." Stated Matt.

"Oh didn't it?" He giggled. "Penalty of War is something like a drawback for me, like a Reverse Robbin' Goblin, each time I discard a card, I'm allowed to discard a card from my hand." he said, held up a card and discarded.

There was a pause, then Matt chuckled. "What good will eating your own Hand away do?" He chuckled, he blinked, then gasped. "Unless..."

"Might as well show you!" Laughed Tremont. "Rise my Monster!"

A very disturbing creature rose from a dark mist in the middle of the room. It materialized and a new demon appeared. It had slate grey colored skin and seemed to be wearing bones for various points of armor, along with a helmet and a visor over its eyes. It held up a long spike with a blade at the end of it (1,600/1,300).

"Meet Beiige, Vanguard of Dark World!"

"Eesh..." Matt moaned into his hand. "I set a card facedown and end my turn..."

Tremont drew and looked at it. He chuckled darkly. "I summon Zure, Knight of Darkworld in Attack Mode!" he shouted, flipping the card around.

Another disturbing looking creature appeared. It was wearing the same kind of bone-armor Beiige was wearing, but it was much more spiked and form fitting. Its face was frightening (So frightening it sent the Vampire Lady recoiling) and carried a long broad sword (1,800/1,500).

"Beiige! Attack the Vampire Lady!" Tremont cackled.

Laughing in it's own dry hallow life, the Vanguard of Dark World dashed forward, piercing the Vampire Lady's chest. She let off a small cough of surprise and burst into dry dark pixels.

"Okay! Zure! Slice the fool up what good! Cut of Dark Chaos!"

With a war cry, the fiend zoomed forward and, with amazing speed, sliced through Matt. The Vampire duelist gasped and gripped his chest, biting his lip and growling as he held it, falling deeply to 6,150.

Tremont giggled. "That's gonna do it!"

Drawing angrily, Matt made a snarling growl and looked at it. He blinked. "I set a Monster in Defense Mode. That's all."

Tremont drew again, a small giggle escaping his lips. "Okay! Zure! Attack his Defense!"

Raising his bone sword again, the dark warrior jammed it's sword into the creature. Much to Matt's grin, it was revealed to be a Zombie Werewolf. The Lycanthrope howled and exploded...

Only to have another appear before him, piercing the darkness with his long shimmering claws and roaring (1,700/1,200).

Tremont's eyes narrowed and looked at his hand. "I switch Beiige to Defense Mode, ending my turn..."

Matt, with a smirk, drew his card. "Zombie Werewolf! Attack Zure!"

"What?" Chad asked. "Is he crazy?"

"No," Said Pegasus with a smile. "Watch."

The Wolf began to make it's general way to the Fiend and, before he managed to deal strike it, it howled as the sword cut cleanly through it, causing it to howl in agony and explode...

...When another appeared, this one's muscles bulging and slather on it's fangs, snarling in pure anger (2,200/1,200).

"NOW Attack Zure!"

With more strength, it charged forward, causing deep trends to appear in the ground and landed on the Knight. Slashing at its armor, it broke and dug it into its soft underbelly, causing the Fiend to scream and explode into pixels.

Despite the fact he fell to 7,050, he looked at his hand and growled. "Fine, I'll discard my Broww, Huntsman of Darkworld. When I discard him, I'm allowed to draw a card." he did so.

"Fine." Matt said. "I'll set this card facedown, ending my turn!"

The psycho duelist drew and his eyes widened just a bit. "I Activate Dark World Dealings! With this card, we can both discard a card and then draw a card in exchange. So I'll discard this, Gren, Tactician of Dark World!"

As he did this, a disturbingly sick look creature appeared. It was way too thin for it's own good, a long flapping green cape and a sickeningly large dripping brain along with a monocle. It cracked the book he was carrying and chanted, holding it's arm out. It shot out a black beam, which hit the facedown, revealed to be a Red Ghost Moon, and exploded.

"As you can see, when I discard that card, one Spell or Trap on the field goes poof! Remember, you can use the same effect too."

Matt nodded and looked at his hand. Picking out a Monster, a Red Moon Baby, he discarded it. Both the duelists drew a card and Tremont laughed loudly at his card.

"I play the Seal of Orichalcos! Give me the power!"

The Dark and cursed seal spread out before the two duelists, shrouding Tremont in even more darkness and causing Matt to tense up.

The Seal bonded to the Vanguards forehead; it blinked and chuckled darkly... (1,600/1,300)---(2,100/1,300).

"Not enough I'm afraid." Said Matt in mock sadness.

"I know that quite well, so I'll equip him with Sword of Dark Destruction!"

The Spear vanished in a blink of smoke, but was replaced by a pulsing purple bladed sword. The Dark World creature grinned a dark grin (2,100/1,300)---(2,500/900).

Switching it into attack, he screamed, "Cut down the Zombie Werewolf but good!"

Raising the sword, it swept the air in front of it and caused a ripple of dark energy to spread out. It hit the Werewolf and howled before blowing into pixels.

Matt looked away in pain as he fell to 5,750, clutching a fist.

"Then, I set this one card facedown and end my turn." he said with a quick nod.

Matt drew. He let out a quick sigh of relief. "I play Call of the Mummy. This is a very powerful Card if I use it right, like when I don't have any Zombies on the field, I'm allowed to Special Summon any Zombie I want, and regardless of powerful it is, so I'll summon Ryu Kokki!"

A large pile of bones appeared before him, rising up into the air and beginning to spin. A second later, it formed into a creature, an ogre made out of bones with a red orb in the middle of its chest. It stood up and growled in hunger (2,400/2,000).

"And because that was a Special Summon, I'll Normal Summon Vampire Bat!"

A loud squeaking sound was heard from all around. Suddenly a very large bat appeared from the sky, squeaking with it's teeth glistening in the orbs light (800/800).

"AND." Matt countered, holding up a finger as Tremont would have laughed. "Don't laugh at my bat; it's got a powerful Effect. All my Zombies, the bat included, gains 200 Attack, just enough to destroy Beiige."

The Ryu Kokki and the Vampire Bar all growled, raising to 2,600 and 1,000, respectively.

"But I'm getting tired of you having the ability to discard, so let's fix that shall we?"

He slipped a new card in, the Twister from Mystical Space Typhoon shot out and hit the Penalty of War trap, making it shatter into the wind.

"Okay! Ryu Kokki, claw up the Beiige with Bone Claw Crush!"

With a loud bellowing roar, the creature dashed forward, and with a massive punch to the creatures chest, knocked it senseless and into pixels.

"Vampire Bat, Attack directly!"

The bat flew into the air and exploded into a small horde of little Bats. They flew over and around Tremont, biting into his flesh as he tried to protect himself as best as he could.

The bats eventually left their intended target and flew back into a large bat once more.

Tremont teetered on his feet as he fell to 5,950, holding his head and groaning. "Bastard...my draw!"

He did so and looked at it. "I set one Monster in Defense, followed by a facedown card. Make your move!"

"I will!" Matt shouted as he took his card. He looked at it and grunted. "I set a Monster in Defense, now Vampire Bat! Attack his Defense!"

Exploding once again into the smaller bats, they swarmed the facedown. It was revealed to be a strange looking creature, one with red bone armor and two large bones sprouting from it's back and a long tail coming out of is. It clutched a small dagger as it attempted to bat away the vermin, but eventually lost it and exploded.

"Thanks!" Tremont shouted. "For destroying my Scarr, I'm allowed to take a Level Four or lower Dark World monster from my deck and add it to my hand." he said. He took his deck out and, after searching for a few seconds, took it and added it to his hand.

"Fine, but you're gonna be in for a world of hurt! Ryu Kokki! Slam this guy around a few times!"

Just before the Bone Ogre had a chance to move, Tremont pointed to his facedown. "I activate Gateway to Dark World! With this quick Play Spell, I can Special Summon any Dark World Monster I want to the field, so I'll summon Scarr again!"

A large black portal exploded in the sky and in dark flash of light Scarr appeared again, clutching the Dagger while in Defense Mode (500/500)---(1,000/500).

Ryu Kokki froze and looked back at Matt. He shrugged a quick 'Go for it' movement and Scarr was then splattered under Kokkis foot.

Tremont repeated the movement, taking a card from his deck and adding it to his hand.

Matt's eye twitched and he growled. "Fine, I end my turn..."

Tremont drew and looked at it. "I play Dark World Lightning!" he shouted as he flipped his card over. "If I discard a card from my hand, I can destroy a Facedown Card on your side of the field! So I destroy your facedown Monster!"

In the dark ceiling above, a black bolt of lightning shot down and it. A withered old Mummy appeared on it and moaned before exploding into fiery wrappings.

_So much for Poison Mummy..._Matt thought in disdain.

"And know what Monster I discarded? It was a very powerful Creature called Kahkki, Guerilla of Dark World. He's like his Counterpart, Gren. When he's discarded, he destroys a Monster!"

A round, football shaped creature with armor and a very small dagger appeared. It flew forward and slammed into Ryu Kokki, causing it's red Orb to Shatter along with him into tiny little pixels.

"Now, I summon a Monster that's even crazier than me!" Tremont said, giving out a long giggle. "Meet Bronn, Mad King of Dark World!"

A loud cackle echoed through the room, sending a cold chill up everyone's skin. A dakr monster appeared in a plume of dark smoke, revealing to be something out of this world. It had long bone like protrusions sticking out of its head and a long green jacket around it's shoulders. It's sleevers were off to the side, dangling as it's very arms were chained in an X. It cackled loudly, making the chains rattle (1,800/400)---(2,300/400).

"Bronn! Attack the Vampire Bat with Chains of Madness!"

Bronn's eyes began to glow a dark green and as did the Chains. With a loud giggle, the chains flew forward and wrapped around the Bat. He jerked his hands and made the bat explode into little bats once more. Suddenly, they all regrouped back into one big bat.

"Huh?" Tremont asked as Bronn tilted his head in confusion.

"Vampire Bat has a potent effect, I can save him from being destroyed in Battle if I remove one from my hand or deck. So I can keep him for two moves!"

Growling, Tremont pointed at him. "So? You still lost 1,300 Life Points! And because I did damage to your Life Points, I can discard another card in my Hand! Like another Broww! Letting me draw another card!"

As Matt dropped lower 4,350, Tremont drew another card. He looked at it, set it down and waved for him to go.

Matt drew and grinned. "I sacrifice Vampire Bat for Vampire Lord!"

The Bat Exploded into the smaller bats again, but they didn't disappear. Instead, they combined into a human like shape. They all vanished and Vampire Lord was in place of them all (2,000/1,500).

"Then, in case that's not enough, I'm equipping him with Black Pendant!"

The Vampires fangs gleamed in the light as a necklace with a purple/black pendant appeared around his neck. His aura suddenly changed to that of a Dark Master (2,000/1,500)---(2,500/1,500).

"Okay! Attack Bronn! Children of the night!"

A wide grin spread across his face and he threw his cape open, a horde of Vampire Bats flying outwards. Bronn only stood there and laughed as his energy was drained, exploding into little pixels.

Before anything else, Tremont shouted, "I play Wrath of the Mad King!"

His Card slipped up in front of him, showing, ironically, Bronn, the Mad King of Dark World roaring furiously at a terrified Dark Magician Girl.

"This is a two for one special! Not only does it let me Discard a card from my hand." he said, doing so. "but now I'm allowed to Destroy the monster that destroyed my Dark World Monster!"

Vampire lord gave a look of confusion...then screamed and blew up in a large explosion.

Matt blocked the debris with his arm and growled.

"Fine! You destroyed my Black Pendant too though, so now you lose an extra 500 Life Points!"

The Pendant then floated down to the ground and exploded upon contact. A Purple beam shot out and hit Tremont in the chest, making him Wince in Pain and drop to 5,250.

"Oh, and the card I just discarded? Another Zure, so you don't need to worry..."

"Hmm..." Noted Matt. He looked at his hand. "I end my turn..."

Grinning, Tremont Drew, His eyes widened and he laughed. "To Begin my Move, I play my Card of Sanctity! Draw a full hand..."

There was a quick silence, and they both drew a full hand.

"Now then, let's get the fun Started! I play Card Destruction!"

Matt's eyes widened.

With a low grumble, both he and Tremont discarded their hands, drawing six and five more.

Two bursts of Energy exploded on Tremont's side of the field and a multitude of roars echoed in the room.

Suddenly, one of the bursts materialized. It was a massive creature with a gruesome looking face, with gold armor and haunches going back it's back. It had a massive golden gleaming axe and bulging muscles. It swung the Axe and growled (2,300/1,400)---(2,800/1,400).

In another Burst, Another spear Toting Beiige appeared, growling and jamming it's spear into the ground, wanting to avenge his fallen warrior from before (1,600/1,300)---(2,100/1,300).

"Behold! Goldd, the Wu-Lord of Darkworld!" he shouted Quickly, before Matt had a chance to say what he was about to say. "Everyone! Get him! Make the fool pay for trying to attack my master!"

The three monsters growled and charged, their weapons held high...

"MATT!" Everyone screamed from behind, terrified.

Matt cracked a crazy grin...

Suddenly a massive Black Wall erupted from the ground in front of him. It covered his field and stayed there.

"What!?" Tremont shouted in rage. "You didn't have any facedown, how could you do this?!"

"Check again Dead-Eye..." matt smirked.

Upon further discovery, a pair of massive Red eyes exploded from the darkness, followed by a grinning fanged mouth. It shrank considerably and was revealed to be a large shadow with a red outline and hair like protrusions from it's head. It crossed it's arms in front of himself (2,800/3,000).

"No Way!" Shouted Tremont.

"You really though you're the only one with Discard effect monsters?" Matt laughed, grinning. "See, you discarded my Despair from the Dark, meaning it now is Special Summon to my side of the field. I'm still in this!"

His eye twitched...

"I'll take by your silence it's my turn, good." He drew a card.

A large coffin appeared in front of him. It then began to shake and explode. The Vampire Lord slowly floated out and he threw his arms outward (2,000/1,500).

"Don't worry, you won't have to Worry about him, because He's gone for my Vampire Genesis!"

The Lord laughed loudly and exploded into little pixels. Suddenly in a blast of red fog, the massive muscular king of all Vampires appeared with a Bellowing roar. It looked down at Tremont, grinned a very toothy grin and cracked it's knuckles (3,000/2,000).

"Okay then, let's do some clean up, shall we guys? Vampire Genesis! Attack Goldd with the Dead of Night!"

The Vampire chuckled and exploded into a dark Red Mist. It then floated ominously like a cloud of plague over the Wu-Lord. A loud bellowing roar of agony, then nothing more.

"Despair, crush up that Beiige!"

With a low cackle, the dark zombies hand shot over and grabbed the Spear chuckling fiend. It let out a grunt of Confusion, then was swallowed by the giant Zombie. He patted his chest and burped up the Spear. He giggled.

Tremont growled in anger, his eye twitching and dropping even lower to 4,350.

"That's gonna be all!" Matt said, almost too cheerfully.

Tremont suddenly drew his card, almost calmly despite the situations. He looked at it, smiled slightly and slipped it in. He then switched Beiige to Defense and ended his turn.

Matt drew his card and looked at his hand. _Let's take a look...I have my Dark Dust Spirit AND my Book of Life...I can bring back my Ryu Kokki AND Vampire Lady and completely wipe his out...But if that facedown is something to be worried about...I'm gonna need some defense..._

"I activate my Vampire Genesis' effect. I discard my Dark Dust Spirit and Bring back my Vampire bat in Defense Mode!"

The Vampire Genesis then shoved it's arm into the ground, feeling around and finally pulled out the Vampire Bat. It crouched in Defense, squeaking (800/800)---(1,000/800).

The Vampire Genesis rose to 3,200, and the Despair from the Dark rose to 3,000.

"Now I play Book of Moon! This let's me--"

"Ah, Ah, Ah!" Tremont said, wagging his finger scolding. "Sorry, but I play my facedown, Dark Deal!"

His Trap Lifted, growing a dark energy.

"Now, all I have to do is pay a simple 1,000 Life Points." he said and waved it off as if it were nothing, falling deeper to 3,350. "But now your Spell's effect changes! To that of "You must choose one card in your opponents hand and discard it at Random"." He spread his 5 cards out. "Choose wisely..."

_He can't have anything that could possibly hurt my monsters..._Matt though. He pointed to the middle Card.

Tremont's eyes began to glow and he rose his voice, cackling, laughing and exploding with laughter! "You wanted it? You got it...meet the true all mighty master of Dark World!"

The very room began to shake and rumble, a foreboding sign. Suddenly, a dark figure rose up from the ground. It was a towering creature, almost the kind that hit the ceiling. It had pure black armor, so dark it seemed to suck up what little light was given in the room. It had long, dark, black horns that curled up behind it's ears, a large trident in it's hands and two arch like wings that went out it's sides.

It felt the Seal bond to it, threw it's head back and roared massively (2,500/1,800)---(3,000/1,800).

"_**Reign-Beaux, The Overlord of Dark World!**_" Tremont screamed with ecstasy.

"Oh boy..." Matt said.

"AND! Because it was technically YOUR card effect that made me discard him, I can now destroy all your Spell or Traps, or your Monsters. I think I'll...pick the ladder!"

Reign-Beaux spun it's trident around in a circle above it's head and slammed the blade into the ground. Three large lines of light were then sent from it under Genesis, Despair and the Bat. They all looked down, the screamed in agony as pillars of darkness shot up from the light and exploded into tiny little pixels...

Well, save for the Vampire Bat, which exploded into smaller bats and combined when Matt discarded another from his deck.

"Now! Attack his bat with Overthrown Dark World!"

Raising his trident again, the massive fiend thrust it forward, hitting the bat and sending it into pixels for good this time.

"Now what are you going to do? You just lost your best monster and I'm ready to slice you up again really good next time. You can't do anything, give it up."

_He's right...whatever I draw next can save me..._

He gasped when his world around him turned white.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"Mommy?" Asked a much younger Matt as he walked up to the female. "Did I do a good job?" He asked, holding up a picture._

_His mother smiled and took it, looking at it. "It's beautiful. Thank you honey." She smiled and kissed his cheek._

_He giggled. "Mommy, when is Daddy coming back?"_

His mother frowned. "Honey...daddy isn't coming home..."

_"Huh?" he asked._

_"You remember how daddy got into that accident...he's not coming back..."_

_"Oh...You won't leave me, will you mommy?"_

_"...Of course not honey, you know I never will." With that, she pulled him into a tight hug._

_----------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_"Excuse me, are you...Camula?" Asked a business man in the doorway._

_She looked behind her and walked out, closing the door. "Yes, may I help you?"_

_"Master Kagemaru wishes your services..."_

_"So soon? I'm sorry, but--"_

_"He will not take no for an answer I'm sorry."_

_"...I see." She sighed. "Give me a second."_

_She walked back into the house to see Matt watching TV._

_"Matt? Honey?"_

_"Yeah mommy?"_

She got down to her knees in front of her. "Mommy has to go somewhere."

_"...When will you be back?"_

_  
"Mommy doesn't know." She sighed._

_There was a silence..._

_"I love you mommy."_

_"I love you too Matty, so much." She said, then pulled her into a tight hug, only enjoying the company of each other._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

_"I'm sorry to say this..." a very elderly man said to Matt. "But...you're mother died in my employment."_

_"...What?" Matt asked, his voice monotone._

_"Well...it's quite complicated..." Kagemaru said softly._

_"She promised she would never leave me..." He whispered. "She promised...she lied..." Tears brimmed in the poor boys eyes._

_"She wanted you to have her deck...along with these two cards." He said. He was not good at comforting children in their time of need. He just couldn't do it._

_He took the deck softly, staring at it. Finally he broke down into soft sobs, curling up into a fetal position. Kagemaru reached to touch the boy, but he growled and jumped away, running out the door and into the world._

_The world was a cruel heartless place, one where someone would have to understand not everyone gets their happy ending, if one even exists. Seems he would never get his..._

_------------------------------------------------------------_

His eyes looked down at the ground, he looked at his moms deck. Camula's deck...

"So, mom wants me to duel?" he whispered. He looked back at the people behind him. His teammates...his friends...

So much for being alone for the rest of his life

He drew his card and looked at it. "I play Pot of Greed!"

The chuckling pot appeared in front of him. His eyes widened as he looked at the last two. The cards his mom gave him!

Time for a test run...

"You wanna see my strongest monster you freak of Nature?! Let's see how you like this! I play Vampiric Ritual!"

A dark cloud appeared in the air above the vampire duelist...

"Now I get rid of my Fear From the Dark and Regenerating Mummy..."

A much smaller looking Despair from the Dark and a mummy in tattered old wrappings appeared. They were sucked into the portal.

"And summon my mightiest monster! Come Forth! Count Vampiris!"

From the Portal came a very large creature appeared. It was a very tall vampire with a long, flowing cape, pale white skin and a long sword on it's hip.

He looked at the Overlord of Darkworld and grinned (3,300/1,000).

"No way!" Tremont screamed in surprise, his eyes wide as his very Monster seemed scared.

"Attack with Vampirism Blade!"

Vampiris grinned and vanished in a blur...and suddenly appeared behind Reign-Beaux, facing away. The Overlord of Dark World blinked...

Then exploded into tiny little dark pixels abruptly. Tremont gasped in horror, dropping to 3,050.

"And with that done, that's gonna do it!" He grinned.

Tremont drew, his eyes wide with fear as he looked at it. "One...one defense...I end my turn..."

Matt drew calmly, looking at the card. A grin crossed his face. "I play Nobleman of Extermination!"

At the sight of the large burly knight, Tremont let out an anguished cry and sobbed. The knight spun the sword around and plunged it into the facedown card, a Sakuretsu armor, and exploded in a puff of smoke. Two more Puffs of smoke went off in his deck.

"Now Vampiris! Finish him off!"

"NO! STAY AWAY!" Screamed the Dark World duelist in pure terror. The Vampire disappeared in a blur and appeared in front of him. His grin widened and he slammed his sword down onto the weak boy. He screamed in agony as he dropped to 0 Life Points, and the Seal Wrapped around him.

There was a silence as a beam of light from the orbs above shot a beam into the shadow. A loud screeching later, it disappeared into little globules of light.

Matt felt a hand go on his shoulder, he turned to Falco, who was grinning.

"Great job buddy."

Matt smiled. "Thanks dude."

"Very well done young one!" Pegasus exclaimed as he and the others walked over, saying their own congratulations for the young Zombie duelist.

He smiled. "Well, we should get going, lord knows what else we're gonna find in here...we got a long way to go..."

With that, they all nodded and walked up the stairs slowly...

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Shroud..." Growled Nightshade upon seeing Tremont's defeat.

"See, I will assure you that will never happen again, the next duelist is enough to give the Dinosaur a bit of a Flashback." He chuckled. "It's gonna be almost poetic..."

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Vampire Bat**

**Type**: Zombie/Effect/Dark

**Stars**: 4

**Attack/Defense**: 800/800

**Effect**: When this monster is face up on the field, Increase the ATK of all ZOMBIE-Type Monsters on the field. You can discard one "Vampire Bat" From your hand or deck to prevent this card this card from behind destroyed as a Result of battle or Card effect (Damage Calculation is still applied, if applicable).

_Note: Vampire Bat was first used by Camula in the anime Episode "Field of Screams". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Penalty of War**

**Type**: Trap/Continuous

**Image**: A large group of warrior standing in line, a fiend at the end dressed as Gearfried the Iron Knight pulling out a dagger

**Effect**: Each time you receive battle damage from your opponent, you may discard one card from your hand.

**Wrath of the Mad King**

**Type**: Trap/Counter

**Image**: a Bronn the Mad King of Dark World roaring furiously at a terrified Dark Magician Girl.

**Effect**: This card can only be activated when a monster on your side of the field with "Dark World" in it's name is destroyed as a result of battle. Destroy the monster that destroyed your Monster, then discard a card from your hand.

_Note: Wrath of the Mad King was created by "YuGiOhManiac (I tweaked the effect a little)". All creative credit goes to him._

**Vampiric Ritual**

**Type**: Spell/Ritual

**Image**: A dark Portal rising above a horde of fiends.

**Effect**: This card is used to Ritual Summon "Count Vampiris". You must also offer monsters on your side of the field or Hand whose total star Level is Equal or more than 8.

**Count Vampiris**

**Type**: Zombie/Ritual/Dark

**Attack/Defense**: 3,300/1,000

**Stars**: 8

**Effect**: This card can only be ritual Summoned by the effect of "Vampiric Ritual". You must also offer monsters in your hand or field whose total star level is Equal or more than 8

_Note: "Vampiric Ritual" and "Count Vampiris" Were first made by Dueler King for his Fan fiction "YugiohGX30". All creative Credit goes to him._

Well, Matt's done his part for the heroes, now it's Tyra's turn! His opponent is so ironic it's not even funny. Can he have a hope of beating her? Find out next time in "Flash bang"!


	29. Flashbang

Hey everyone, me again. Sorry I haven't posted in a while, lots of projects and what not! On with the duel!

On the Second floor of the tower, a menagerie of plants and insects whirred around the center pod...

Just then a pair of glowing yellow slit eyes appeared. She glared at one of the people who had just entered her domain. How dare he. She would make him pay...

She had a special bond to this duelist, one that goes ways back for the two. If he didn't remember, she would make him...

She would make him, he doesn't know the kind of thing he was giving up.

She was going to have fun with this duelist...

Oh yes she was...

A low chuckle escaped and the eyes vanished.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Tyra shuddered and rubbed his arms. "This place gives me the creeps..." He whispered, his eyes looking up and down the area.

"Same here." Matt said, slapping his cheek and crushing the mosquito that was on it.

"Well." Pegasus said, walking up. "What kind of fun person shall we meet here?!"

"Little energetic are we?" Alison giggled.

"Don't you know it." He chuckled.

Claire started to walk forward, flipping her long black hair to her other shoulder. She looked from side to side, then shuddered. "You guys ever get the feeling..."

"...You were being watched?" Falco finished for her, looking around quietly with Marie close to him, locking his arm around his girlfriend..

A shrill giggled cut through the air around the small semi-jungle.

"I spy with my little eyes, 11 people who are in WAY over their heads! Oh what to do, what to do..."

All eyes turned to the ceiling of the large jungle like citadel. On one of the branches, with a spider of stupidly large side on her shoulder, sat a young girl, no more older than 14, with tight fitting clothes all about her. Bright green hair, tied in a long ponytail, stuck out of her head. She wore little spindly glasses that looked like a beetles compound eyes and she giggled.

"Hiya folks!" She shouted and jumped down, landing for a score of a perfect ten as the spider on her shoulder hissed at the kids. "Shhhh, it's okay Spidera, I'll take care of them!" She giggled.

Chills went up Tyra's spine. Who was this girl?

The two's eyes locked...a sick grin crossed her face...

"You..." She whispered, pointing to Tyra.

"Me?" He asked, shocked.

"The son of Rex Raptor..." She hissed. "You. Are. MINE."

"Wait..." Falco said, blinking a few times. "You're related to Raptor?!"

"Duh.." He moaned, shaking his head and holding the small bridge between his eyes in frustration. "You really got you're dads density, you know that?"

Falco's eye twitched.

"Hello!" Shouted the strange girl. "I'm still here ya know!"

"Oh yeah..." Tyra said. "Wish me luck guys..." He whispered and stepped forward. "So why me, out of all these guys?" He asked.

"I have reasons..." She giggled, a little flirtingly and waved with her middle and index fingers. "Sheena's the name, and dueling's my game!"

He blinked and activated his Duel Disk, looking at the strange young girl. _This...is gonna be weird..._

"DUEL!"

"I'll go first!" giggled Sheena, drawing a card. "It's only polite after all!" He looked at her hand and stuck her tongue out, almost cutely. "Oh shoot, nothing good in this hand! So let's fix that shall we?" She said, then pulled a card and showed it. "I play Reload! This let's me take all the current cards in my hand and switch them out!"

She took the five cards in her hand, then slipped them all back into her deck. She then drew five cards after shuffling.

"Ahh, much better!" She shouted. She took a card. "The Seal of Orichalcos!" She shouted.

Tyra gritted his teeth and braced himself as the Seal surrounded the two.

She took another card from her hand and giggled. "Then I set one monster in Defense and end my turn!"

Tyra drew his card confidently. _Okay, nothing to worry about, I got a pretty decent plan right here in my hand!_

"I Special Summon Gilasaurus!"

In a cloud of dust, the light brown Raptor like creature appeared, clinking it's claws together (1,400/400).

"Which I will then sacrifice for Dark Driceratops!"

The Raptor exploded in a flurry of feathers, and in it's place was the massive Bird like Dinosaur appeared, roaring and snarling while shaking the loose feathers away (2,400/1,500).

"Now then, Attack her Defense with air born slice!"

With a roar, the monster lunged far into the air, flying towards the facedown card. It was revealed to be a very familiar sight, especially one for Claire. It was a young lady, one with pink dress and long tentacles with thorns sticking out of her arms. She screamed and, before she could shatter, a vine shot out and wrapped around the massive dinosaurs legs and tripped him, sending him to his stomach and keeping him there.

Sheena giggled. "Well, that there would be my Prickle Fairy you just destroyed! And while I may lose 400 Life Points, you're monster is then switched into Defense Mode!"

"Damn..." Tyra muttered. "Fine, I'll set this card facedown and end my turn."

Sheen drew and looked at it, her head cocked to the side. "Yay!" she cheered, holding her hand up in a giggle. "I now summon the Insect Knight in Attack Mode!"

With a loud buzzing noise, the large Sword-Shield combo wielding insect Warrior appeared, swinging his sword about with a few low buzz-like grunts (1,900/1,500)---(2,400/1,500).

"Attack his Dark Driceratops!" Shouted Sheena.

With a very loud buzzing noise, along with brandishing the blade, it zoomed forward and with a long shing, sliced the dinosaur into two.

"Then with that, I'm gonna end my turn." She giggled.

Tyra rose an eyebrow, drawing his next card. He looked at it, scowled and gulped. "I set one monster in Defense mode and end my turn."

Sheena giggled, almost buzzing as she drew. She grinned. "I summon Neo Bug in Attack Mode!"

With a loud buzz, the alien like Praying Mantis appeared, hissing and clacking it's claws together (1,800/1,500)---(2,300/1,500).

"Okay Insect Knight! Attack his Defense!"

The insect Buzzed loudly and dashed forward, sword held high above it as it sliced through the facedown. A Sangan appeared, squealed and exploded into pixels.

Tyra drew a card, looking at it and smiled.

"Now Neo Bug! Attack him directly!"

Gritting his teeth, he armed his arms up in a vein attempt to guard himself from the attack. He grunted and skidded a bit back when he felt the jaws clamp onto his arm and squeeze.

Soon, it subsided and the bug flew away. Tyra panted as he fell to 5,700. "Ow..."

"That's gonna be it for me, cutie!" Sheena giggled, holding the back of her hand against her mouth.

Drawing once more, Tyra looked at his new card, and the facedown. _Hey...I got an idea..._

"First of all, I'm gonna play Soul Release to remove your Prickle Fairy from play!"

The sole card in Sheena's graveyard slipped out.

"Now I Special Summon another Gilasaurus!"

With another Screech, another Raptor appeared before the Dino-Dueler, hissing (1,400/400).

"Then, I'm gonna chain his summon with Inferno Reckless Summon, thus allowing me to Special Summon two more, however, I'll keep one in Defense mode."

As he said this, a gravestone appeared next to it and the ground swelled, letting the dead Dino Burst up and growl, another appearing next to the newly risen one (1,400/400 X 2).

"And I get the same Benefit!" Giggled Sheena, as two more Neo Bugs appeared before her (1,800/1,500)---(2,300/1,500 X 2).

"Doesn't matter." He said, grinning slightly. "I sacrifice two of my Dinosaurs to summon my Best! Say hello...to the Super Conductor Tyranno!"

The two Dinosaurs exploded into little pixels and were both replaced by the gigantic static and electricity pounding Dinosaur. With a massive roar, it stamped it's good on the ground and snarled (3,300/1,800).

Sheena's pupils dilated as her Bugs shrank from the giant monster.

"And as if that weren't enough, I play Call of the Haunted!"

As the Trap lifted, the Giant Dark Driceratops appeared with it, growling in rage at the Insect Knight (2,400/1,500).

"Clean up time boys!" Tyra laughed. "Tyranno! Destroy her Insect Knight!"

The giant Dinosaur opened it's mouth, inhaled quickly and shot out a beam of crackling electricity, blasting the Insect Knight, blowing it to tiny little Bits.

"Dark Driceratops! Attack one of the Neo Bugs!"

The Monster jumped high into the air and body slammed one of the Insects, it's tail twitched under the massive girth, then shattered.

Sheena gulped and bit her lip, her Life Points dipping to 6,600.

"And that, my dear Psycho Path, is going to be all."

Sheena drew shakily, looking at her new card. _Here you are...but not yet, I'll save you for next turn...when I have more room_.

"I'll just set one Card facedown, then end my turn."

"I don't get it, why didn't Sheena switch her Monsters to Defense mode?" Asked Claire.

"Because Dark Driceratops has a trampling effect, so it would be able to hurt her, even if she switched them around. She made the smarter move for this turn."

Tyra drew, then growled slightly. "Okay you two! Take out those last two bugs!"

The Super Conductor Tyranno blasted one of the Bugs away with it's electric breath, while the Dark Driceratops crudely smashed one flat like the bug it truly way.

Sheena looked away and gritted her teeth as she fell once more to 5,500, panting and pushing off a small bit of bug guts that had landed on her shirt.

"Once again, I end my turn, you better be able to pull something off if you're gonna make a come-back." Smirked Tyra, his dinosaurs roaring and growling.

Sheena drew...and giggled. "Now it's time!" She laughed. "To begin my Move, I'll play Pot of Greed, letting me Drew twice." She said, and did so. "Now I summon...Pinch Hopper!"

Another, much smaller grass hopper appeared, chittering (1,200/1,400)---(1,700/1,400).

"Now I'm gonna play my facedown Mystic Wok, meaning I sacrifice my Pinch Hopper, then gain 1,700 Life Points!"

A giant soup bowl appeared under the over grown insect. It began to move up and down, like that of a rocking boat. The Bug was sucked into the fumes, soup and noodles, which was then breathed in by Sheena, sighing in content and rising to 7,200. A sick smile began to cross her lips.

"And as per the effect of my Hopper, I'm allowed to Special Summon any Insect I want from my hand with no strings Attached! Now...meet the last Monster you'll ever see..."

A dark shape began to morph and bulge in the darkness...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"What is That?!" Screamed Claudia, looking at the new monster that had appeared.

"One of the rarest insects in the game, one with a truly deadly effect..." Nightshade chuckled, bending back to watch. "There were only a few known in existence right now, but Sheena was so desperate...so I made a counterfeit."

"Truly devious," The Dark Knight commented, chuckling darkly and causing it to echo in the helmet.

"And if he manages to get through this thing?" Shroud asked.

"We'll have more..." He answered. "And with Morgan's, Claudia's and Wrights new cards...there won't be anything left to even pose a threat to me..."

A low chuckle escaped his lips...

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A long shadow shrieked as it lifted itself up, screeching...

It was very, very disturbing looking. It was more or less a fifteen foot looking creature, like a cross between a mantis, a spider and a scorpion. It had red and green skin, with short stalky legs, two large pincers in front of it's arm and a massive gaping mouth. What was more of the disturbing things, was the fact there was a smaller looking creature LIVING in it's mouth, chittering as posing for the mandibles. It had two beady little eyes and a tough looking exoskeleton (2,400/1,500)---(2,900/1,500).

"I would like to introduce to you all, my Brain Crusher." Sheena said. "MY favorite card in my whole deck."

Tyra gulped from the sight of it, but had to remember his Tyranno was still stronger...

...And that all came crashing down as she revealed the new card in her hand.

Insect Armor with Cannon.

In a flash of light, a large vest like attachment appeared on the creatures torso, along with it a massive cannon. It clicked it's mandibles in confusion (2,900/1,500)---(3,600/1,500).

"Brain Crusher!" Shouted it's Master, as it looked back at it. "Attack the Super Conductor Tyranno!"

Despite the fact it had new armor on, it suddenly skittered forward and when was in striking distance, opened it's jaw and clamped it's jaws on the mighty Dinosaur. The monster made a move to stop it, but it bit down deeper, it's jaw's going up to it's chest. Within a few disgusting minutes, the giant insect had swallowed the giant Dinosaur, and finally slurped up it's tail with a low slurp.

There was a few short moments of silence, but that was quickly destroyed by the beeping sound of Tyra's Life Point counter dropping down to 5,400, the sounds of some of the kids behind him upchucking as they spoke and his own stomach gurgling.

"I'm ending my turn!" Sheena giggled. "And here's why this guy is my favorite monster..."

The bug twitched a few times, and a bump appeared in it's throat. It seemed to regirgitate whatever it ate and leaned it's head down low to the ground, gulping a few times and much to everyone's disgust, spit up a massive pod. Suddenly, it shook, and rumbled...it burst open...

To everyone's horror, it was the Super Conductor Tyranno, only it looked like it had been digested in a few places...what with the muscle, tissue and bone showing up in places, most notably it's face (3,300/1,800)---(3,800/1,800).

Tyra's face went to that of one of pure disgust..."So you get any monster your monster destroys in battle?"

"Precisely!" She giggled.

"Well if that ain't just screwed up..." He commented, drawing a card. "I switch my Driceratops to Defense mode and end my turn..."

Sheena drew her card. She tilted her head. "I'll set one card facedown, then Summon my Sinister Serpent." She announced.

In front of her, came the winged serpent from which almost everyone used (300/250)---(800/250).

"Now, I'll sacrifice him, to deal you 1,000 Points of Damage with YOUR Tyranno!"

The repilian creature was sucked into the Dinosaurs mouth, and he took a deep breath. He then shot forth his beam, although this time it was black, and hit Tyra right in the chest. He grunted and fell to his knees...this was the first time his own monster had hit him with it's effect...

...And he didn't like it.

He dipped lower to 4,400 Life Points.

"Now Brain Crusher! Attack the Dark Driceratops!"

Without a second word, the giant creature skittered forward, growling loudly and clamped it's entire mouth over the creature in one gulp.

"Ending my turn!" Sheena giggled.

As she said this, the insect once against to regurgitate and bent over, spitting out a pod. Once more, it burst open to reveal his Dinosaur, only more of his skin was dissolved and several feathers falling out (2,400/1,500)---(2,900/1,500).

"Crap, crap, crap..." Whispered Tyra as he drew again. He winced as he looked at it. "I set one card facedown and end my turn..."

Sheena humed a little as she drew a card. "I'm taking back my Sinister Serpent." She commented, taking the creature back. "But don't worry! I'm not using his effect! I'm thinking something alittle more...long way! Brain Crusher! Attack his Gilasaurus and add another to my collection!"

Shrieking, skittering and snarling filled the air as it shot forward.

"Activate Negate Attack!" Shouted Tyra, pointing to his lone facedown. The Bug suddenly slammed into a force field, snarling and creeping back to Sheena's field.

"Awww...fine!" Sheena pouted. "I end my turn..."

Tyra drew, when suddenly for some reason, a though occurred. Why DID she want to duel him the most? She apparently had a vendetta against him for some reason...but what?

Wait...disgusting insects...could it be?

"Sheena..." Whispered Tyra.

"Hm?"

There was a pause...

"You're an Underwood, aren't you?"

Another short pause, quickly destroyed by Sheena's high pitched giggling. "Ding-Ding-Ding-Ding! We have a winner!"

"Whoa..." Falco commented, his eye twitching. "You're...Weevil Underwood's daughter!?"

"Never would have suspected would ya! See, I'm pretty sure your dad was messed up too, right Raptor? Muttering in his sleep and seeming scared at every turn? So was mine! Well...not really, but he kept saying something was gonna happen, then he wouldn't stop giggling! One night, while I was working on my deck, a man appeared behind me and said he could give me the same power dad was given! And what a power!" She laughed.

"You're twisted...I wanted to STOP the Orichalcos...my dad was a mess..."

"And so was mine! But now I can see why he was...this stuff is addicting!" She clutched a fist and grinned. "But enough of that! Make your last move!"

Tyra looked at his new card and tilted his head...he grinned.

"I sacrifice my Gilasaurus for Frostosaurus!"

The monster was suddenly covered in a thick layer of Ice and began to grow. Within seconds, it erupted into the massive Brontosaurus like creature, shrouded completely in ice. It gave off a long roar (2,600/1,700).

"Heh, you think that scares me?" Sheena giggled. "All my monsters are way too strong for that!"

"Yeah, I know, so why don't we fix that? I equip my Monster with...Dino-Hide!"

With several loud clangs and bangs, the monster was suddenly encased in a heavy metallic coating, a large spiked ball on the end of it (2,600/1,700)---(3,100/1,700).

"Now! Attack Dark Driceratops!"

With a loud roar, it charged forward to the bird like dinosaur and spun around, slamming it's spiked ball into it's chest. Seeing as it had been digested enough, it ripped through the creature as if it were wet toilet paper and sent it shattering into pixels.

"Heh, you think I care! So you beat a monster, I still have Brain Crusher, with him, I'll just take your monster and wipe you out!"

"Really?" he asked.

Suddenly, the spiked ball on the end of it's tail began to quiver and shake...and suddenly shot forward into the Insect Armor with Cannon. The insect shrieked in confusion...and suddenly the armor exploded! All that was left was The original Creature and it's 2,900 Attack points.

"Confused?" Smirked Tyra. "When my Dino Attacks, he's then allowed to destroy one Spell or Trap on the field when I have Dino-Hide!"

Sheen's eye twitched...

"Then, I set one card facedown, thus ending my turn!"

Sheena drew, shaking slightly. She grinned. "Super Conductor Tyranno! Attack the Frostosaurus!"

Charging up it's electric blast, Tyra suddenly shouted. "Stop right there! I play Shrink!"

"What?!" Screamed Sheena in terror. She watched in wonder as the massive monster began to shrink to half it's size and blinked, still blasting the attack albeit falling to 1,900 Attack.

It didn't last a chance before the Attack bludgeoning down on him, crushing him flat into pixels.

Sheena closed her eyes and widened in shock, her Life Points taking a quick drastic drop from 7,000 to 5,800.

Her eye twitched. "I switch Brain Crusher to Defense Mode and end my turn..." She said as the massive creature bent over on it's knees.

Tyra drew. A Renewing confidence...

"I summon Kabazuals!"

In a burst of water, the Large hippo like creature appeared and growled, bursting spouts of water from it's nostrils (1,700/1,500).

"Kabazuals! Attack her Brain Crusher!"

The nostrils of his monster twitched, and with a loud explosion, it made a sneezing motion and blew the insect away.

"Frostosaurus?" He asked. "Reintroduce yourself with her..."

"Mercy..."

She didn't get it.

The tail of the armored dinosaur slammed into the girls chest and sent her flying, moaning in agony as he held her now bleeding chest. A small tear dripped down her cheek and she limped back to her position on the field, her life Points dropping lower to 2,700. She drew her card and looked at it.

A sly grin crossed her face and she slipped it into the field. "One facedown, followed by a monster in Defense will end my turn."

As soon as Tyra drew a card, Sheena screamed, "I play Threatening Roar!"

Behind her, the massive purple beast appeared and roared, causing the Dinosaurs to go reeling back in terror.

Seeing that card tugged on Claire's heartstrings, and she put a hand in front of her heart, biting her lip.

"Fine..." he growled. "I'll set a monster in Defense and end my turn."

Sheena drew and smirked slightly. "I flip up my Man Eater Bug!"

Much to Tyra's Horror, the small creature, the monster eater appeared, snarling. Without missing a hitch, it jumped into the air and landed on the Frostosaurus, slicing it apart with it's claws and teeth. It was soon too much for the Dinosaur and it exploded into pixels.

"Now, I'm sacrifice him for Nobleman Eater Bug!"

Man Eater Bug vanished and was replaced by another insect, one with bulging muscles and a massive mouth, snarling and flipping it's claws around in anger (900/1,200)---(1,400/1,200).

"But don't worry, here's only here for one reason...Insect Imitation!"

The insect was soon replaced by a massive green egg, which began to shake, rattle and roll...and suddenly exploded into something Claire wanted to forget for a long, long time.

It was the massive, spider like Insect Queen in all her glory, screeching in anger and power alone as she snarled and roared at the Dinosaurs she had faced so long ago...(2,200/2,400)---(2,900/2,400).

"Don't worry, I can't Attack...Yet." she grinned. "So I'll set this card facedown...Best make the most of your time..."

Tyra drew and growled. "I'll switch Kabazuals into Defense mode--"

"Up! Wrong! I play Final Attack Orders, FORCING him into Attack!"

A wave of Energy shot from the new card and forced Kabazuals to his feet, arming himself for any attack.

Sheena drew a card, signaling that Tyra had ended his. She giggled at the three remaining cards in her hand. "Now I'm gonna summon my SECOND favorite card! I remove Man Eater Bug AND Nobleman Eater Bug from my Grave to summon..."

The ground around her began to rumble, as if some ungodly creature were being born. And it was. It broke through the ground with a loud shriek and an insect that came from the very depths of hell exploded out of the ground: A massive purple/pink centipede with jaws that were all about ripping, tearing and Mauling (2,800/3,000)---(3,300/3,000).

"The All mighty Doom Dozer!"

"Well…damn." He whispered.

"Doom Dozer! Attack Kabazuals!"

The monster didn't waste a second as he dashed forward, mandibles clicking every which way as they sliced the hippo like creature in half.

Tyra looked away and growled as he fell to 2,800.

"And because you took damage from him, you lose the top card from your deck!"

Tyra growled and discarded it.

"Now then, because I don't feel like my Queen eating him just yet, I'll end my turn!"

_Come on..._Tyra though as he looked at his top card. _Show me some love..._

He drew it and couldn't help but grin.

"I play Fossil Dig! I remove my Kabazuals from play and Draw 3 cards!"

The card slipped out, and he drew three cards. His eyes widened at the last card...his fathers card...

Time for a test run...

"I play Monster Reborn!" he shouted, and suddenly in a burst of energy the Dark Driceratops appeared, growling in anger (2,400/1,500).

"Now I sacrifice them...to summon my dad's best card...Arise...Tyrant Dragon!"

The two monsters vanished in a massive fireball, replaced with Rex Raptors best card, the massive orange skinned demonic dragon. It landed in front of it's owners son, looked back, nodded, reared it's head back and roared (2,900/2,500).

"Heh...not enough! My monsters will be snaking on it without a sweat!"

"Oh no they won't...I give my dragon...Dragon Nails!"

A pair of long metallic nails appeared on the monsters hand, and he roared once more (2,900/2,500)---(3,600/2,500).

"Attack the Doom Dozer Tyrant Dragon!"

With a large inhalation of air, the Dragon blasted a burning fireball out, hitting Doom Dozer and causing it to explode into pixels.

"Now Insect Queen!"

He repeated the Process and blasted the Queen out of existence.

Sheena growled, and looked a tad bit scared as she dropped to 4,700.

"That's gonna end my turn." He grinned, crossing his arms.

Drawing angrily, she looked at it. "I set one monster in Defense and end my turn..."

Tyra drew. He grinned. "Time to finish this! I play Premature Burial!"

The Spell appeared, and with it the Super Conductor Tyranno (3,300/1,800).

"Tyranno! Attack his Defense Monster!"

With a loud rumble, the monster shot out a beam of pure electricity, blowing away her howling insect.

"Thanks! Because you did that, I'm allowed to summon another Insect from my deck, like another Howling insect!"

Another decaying Mantis appeared, buzzing (1,200/1,300)---(1,700/1,300).

"And...because you still have Final Attack Orders, he's forced into attack!"

Sheena gasped.

"Tyrant Dragon! Attack!"

With a massive fireball, the Insect exploded into pixels.

Sheena grumbled and looked away as another Howling Insect appeared, her Life Points dropping even lower to 2,800.

"One more time Tyrant Dragon!" Tyra screamed.

With a loud roar, another Fireball was shot out and hit the Insect, blowing it away and making Sheena drop to 900 Life Points...

She drew her cards and looked at them. "I play Swords of Revealing Light!" She shouted, showing the card.

The cage of swords slammed down around the two dinosaurs and their owners, resulting them in growling in ferocity.

"Then I'm gonna end my turn..."

Tyra drew. _Dammit...so close...if I don't do something soon, lord knows what she'll do to me then..._He blinked, an idea began to form..._That's it..._

"Super Conductor Tyranno!" Tyra shouted. "I sacrifice Tyrant Dragon to deal Sheena 1,000 Points of Damage and win this duel!"

"NO!" Screamed Sheena in terror.

Tyrant Dragon roared before shattering into pixels. Super Conductor Tyranno inhaled deeply and, with a mighty roar, blasted Sheena with a beam of lightning.

She was screaming the second it hit her and then some, but was cut off abruptly as the Seal took her soul...

"ALL RIGHT TYRA!" Laughed Marie, pumping a hand in the air.

"That was very well done young one!" Pegasus laughed, the kids and him walking up to him. All giving off their own forms on congratulations to Tyra.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well...that went about as well as expected." Wright commented.

"Well...they've only gotten through the first fray...we still have quite a few more they have to get too..." Shroud said.

Nightshade merely stared at the screen...claws digging deep groves into the chair...

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**Dino-Hide**

**Type**: Spell/Equip

**Image**: A Black Tyranno with metal coating over it.

**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to a DINOSAUR-Type monster. A Monster equipped with this card has it's attack increased by 500. When the equipped monster declares battle on the opponent, you may destroy one Spell or Trap card on your opponent's side of the field.

_Note: Dino-Hide was created by YuGiOhManiac and will be used in a future Chapter of his story "The Return of the Orichalcos." All creative Credit goes to him._

Well, next up is Drakes turn! Just how will this Animal lover feel when he's up against a Poacher! Find out next time in "Beast Fangs!"


	30. Beast Fangs

"So, what's the story on this guy? The Dark Knight asked, stepping up beside Shroud.

The Pyscho chuckled, crossing his arms. "This one has a long time vendetta with Drake...for what reason, he wouldn't tell me. I just picked him up one day from prison and said he was all for it."

"Hmm...well with any luck, this one will have more luck than the last two..._Shroud..._" Snarled Nightshade, looking at him.

"I have high hopes for this one sir, have faith in him..."

------------------------------------------------------------------

"Hmmm..." Drake shuddered. "I'm getting a really, really bad feeling about this next room mates..."

"Calm down." Chad said, walking up from behind. "I sense it too, there is much evil going on..."

"Oh how bad could it be?" was Falco's dense reply. The door creaked open, showing only darkness for a few brief moments...light suddenly flooded the room...

Drake Gasped and looked horrified.

The room itself had a tan looking feel to it, mainly lit by the fire in the middle of the room, but that wasn't. There were animal pelts of all varieties in the room walls, tigers, koala, panda, several other kind. There were animals in cages of all shapes and sizes, laying down on their sides, either exhaustion or death, the gang couldn't tell which, and there was a figure on one side of the room, humming a simple, yet horrifying tune.

_"Home, Home on the range_

_Where the animals are locked up in chains!_

_I stick a Knife in their side_

_And I rip off their hides_

_Tomorrow, I do the same thing again!_"

"Who did this...?" Whispered Drake in horror. "Show yourself!"

"Gladly!" Shouted a man's voice, coming from the figure.

The figure walked into the light of the fire, showing a man of at least his late forties. He had a hat, similar to that of Drakes on his head and a long tan trench coat with a red vest under it. He grinned and locked eyes with Drake, and his eyes widened.

Drake's did the same.

"YOU!" Screamed both of them at the same time.

"Drake, you know this guy?" Alison asked her older 'brother'.

"Of course!" he shouted, furious. "I can't believe the Orichalcos would pick someone like you Janger!"

"Janger?" Falco asked. "Wasn't he...?"

"Yeah, one of the most Notorious poachers to lurk around Australia." he said. "Sometimes, he didn't even need the supplies, he most oft he time just killed the animals to watch them die..."

They all groaned and glared at the madman.

"And I would still be out, if you weren't such a little goody-goody and let me have my fun!" He howled. "You got a lucky shot at me, and when I woke up I was off to jail!"

"Because you were about to skin a baby kangaroo of it's fur! You think I'm gonna let you get away with something that...that...despicable!?" he screamed.

With a low chuckle, Janger pulled out a Crossbow and held it up. "In a second, you're gonna really WISH you had..."

Drake snarled, but didn't lose his ground.

"But." He said. "I'm gonna be nice..." He said, holding up his duel disk. "You and me are gonna duel, whoever wins..." He giggled. "Get's out."

Drake glared at the man, but activate his Duel Disk, and without a hitch, drew five cards.

"Heh, let's go." Janger said.

"Duel!" Drake shouted, drawing another card. He looked at it and grinned slightly. "I'm setting a monster in Defense, then a card facedown, make your move!"

Drawing, Janger grinned. "I summon one of My Personal favorites! Meet the mighty Dark Blade!"

Before the poacher, a tall man in a pitch blade suit of armor appeared before him, hefting a rather large looking sword in each hand (1,800/1,500).

"Attack his Defense!" He commanded.

The monster dashed forward, swinging his sword about. Suddenly, it was caught in the claw of the Des Koala, growling as it glared at the Dark Warrior (1,100/1,800).

"Heh, thanks mate! Now that you flipped him, you lose 400 Life Points for each card in your hand, and I see five! I hope this hurts..."

With five slashes of it's claw, Des Koala cut down Janger's Attack to 6,000 on the first turn. Drake grinned.

With a grumble, Janger looked at the other cards in his hand. "I'll set this card facedown, and end my turn."

Drake drew a card. "Well now, I'll switch my Des Koala into Attack Mode..." He said.

The Koala then stood up on it's hind legs, ready to pounce.

"Now I'm activating Wild Nature's Release! This gives my cuddly little guy an 1,800 Attack Boost!"

With a short growl, the Monster exploded into green energy, his fur spiking as his Attack shot to 2,900.

"Attack!"

With a louder bellow than one would expect from a Koala, it dashed forward and pounced on the Dark Blade, slicing into the armor and killing the creature, making him explode into pixels.

Janger barely looked scared as he dropped lower to 4,900.

"You gonna put up a challenge soon?" Taunted Drake as his Monster exploded, as per the Wild Nature's Release effect. "Cause right now, this is getting pretty boring..."

Janger chuckled, drawing his top card. "Well, I think it's time to spice things up, just for you, no?" He asked, grinning. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

With a loud bang, the dreaded seal appeared around them, and glowed on Janger's forehead, laughing insanely. "Oh yeah..." he moaned. "That's what I'm talking about..."

Drake could only glare at the sick creature before him. Just when one could think he couldn't get any lower...

"Now then, I'm gonna summon Getsu Fuhma."

A young woman appeared before him, holding what appeared to be a glowing blue katana. She had long red hair and a red skirt, only made of metal (1,700/1,200)---(2,200/1,200).

"Oh...Now I get it." Jake muttered.

"What?" Chad asked.

"Janger's using a Dark Warrior deck...I've heard tale of these kind of monsters."

"Well how do these separate from the other kind?" Claire asked.

"Well not much..." Jake commented. "But there is one kind of Warrior that practically belongs in this deck...it's very powerful and one of the most powerful Warrior's in the game...

"...The Crescent Moon Queen."

_Heh._ Janger thought in giddiness as he looked at the others. _Fools don't know. I don't have HER in my deck...lord knows last time I used her with the Orichalcos, I had scars for weeks...No...I have someone better..._

"Now my Monster! Attack the fool directly!"

Getsu Fuhma vanished into the shadows...and appeared behind Drake. He barely had a moment to see what was happening before the sword sliced through him. He screamed in pain and clutched his back, dropping heavily to 5,800.

"After that, I'm gonna end my turn." Was Janger's sick reply.

Drake drew angrily. He looked at the card and grinned. "I'll set one monster in Defense, followed by a facedown card. That ends my turn."

However, for Janger, he didn't notice the grin. Instead, he drew his card. "Getsu Fuhma! Attack his Defense!"

Getsu Fuhma dashed forward, her sword held high...

Des Kangaroo appeared on the card, throwing a few punches (1,500/1,700).

"And before that Attack can connect, I'm chaining it with Reliable Guardian! This gives him 700 Defense Points and makes him higher than your Monsters attack, you know what happens when that happens, no?"

The Kangaroo's Defense shot up to 2,400 and the Sword was broken at the hilt as it hit the monsters green fur. Getsu Fuhma barely had any kind of shock to add, she was punched in the stomach, then in the face. All of this caused the monster to Shatter.

Janger growled as he fell to 4,700.

"Fine, then I'll set a Monster in Defense mode and end my turn!"

Drake drew. "I summon the Des Wombat!"

The strange, and rather humorously named marsupial appeared in front of him, slamming the ground hard with his claws and growled (1,600/300).

"Then, I'll switch my Des Kangaroo into Attack Mode, then have him Attack your Defense Monster!"

With a powerful hop, and a powerful thud as it landed, in a blur of punches, a monster in white armor holding a long sword appeared and shattered.

"That, was my Familiar Knight. With his effect, we're both allowed to Special Summon any Level Four Monster we want from our Hands, like my Chthonian Soldier!"

A Burly looking knight appeared with dark armor resembling that of a fiend with a long sword appeared, grinning as he was bonded with the Seal's energy (1,200/1,400)---(1,700/1,400).

Drake glared at him but summoned another Des Kangaroo, this one in Defense mode.

"Fine...I'll end my turn..." He replied angrily.

Janger drew his card. he blinked and grinned. "To begin my Move, I'll play Pot of Greed, letting me draw two." He said, doing so. He looked at his new cards. "Now, I'm gonna Special Summon...the Fiend Megacyber!"

A powerful looking gloved hand burst out of the ground, followed by a whole arm., eventually the whole creature erupted from the ground, a man in bright yellow, almost golden armor with two glowing red eyes (2,200/1,200)---(2,700/1,200).

"Whoa! Hold it!" Drake shouted. "How did you summon that thing?"

"Heh, see, you have three monsters, while I only have one. So if you have two more monsters than I have, he comes out to play without a sacrifice!"

"I see..." Drake Muttered in anger.

"Now, you know the Chthonian Soldiers are nothing more than...well, soldiers. Let's take a look at what the General looks like! I play Polymerization!"

The Spell appeared in front of him, followed by a twin of the first Soldier. They were both pulled into the dark vortex. The result was a mammoth monster in even darker and fiend-like armor, hefting two swords this time and with pitch dark armor. It roared in rage (2,400/2,000)---(2,900/2,000).

"Meet the mighty, Chthonian General!" he shouted as his Monster roared.

"And what does this Monstrosity do?" Drake asked, an eyebrow raised.

He grinned. "Well, it's a tab bit simple, we both lose any kind of Life Points we deal to the Opponent. So if I were to use Hinotama, we would both lose 500 Life Points, so we both kinda benefit from it."

"Sounds good to be!" he laughed. _Especially since I have my Des Wombat...meaning I lose no effect damage!_

"So then, I'm gonna have to play Hallowed Life Barrier!" Janger shouted, pointing to his facedown. "If I discard my Pitch Dark Dragon, I lose nothing for the remainder of this turn!"

"Damn..."

"Fiend Megacyber, Attack the Des Kangaroo! Chthonian General, Attack Des Wombat!"

Both of the Monsters dashed forward and the next few moments were madness. The General made an X like swipe, cutting the Des Wombat in half while the Fiend Megacyber slammed his fist into the Des Kangaroo. Both of the monsters exploded simultaneously.

Drake grunted and took a step back as he dropped to 3,300 Life Points.

"Heh, make your move brat..."

Drake drew a card. "Ahhh...there we go!" he laughed. "I'm playing a powerful Spell, Thunder from Down Under! Take down that general!"

The ground beneath them erupted into an explosion and a beam of light shot out and hit the Warrior in the chest. It roared in agony and exploded into dark particles.

"And now, you lose Life Points equal to half his Attack Points!"

Another smaller beam of light shot out and hit Janger in the chest, making him grunt and fall to 3,250.

"Finally, I'll switch my Des Kangaroo to Defense Mode and end my turn."

"Think Drake has a chance?" Claire asked.

"Well, Janger has a Monster on the field, but no cards in his hand...if he draws a Monster, Drake will be in trouble..." Falco replied.

Janger drew his card and looked at it.

Fusion Sword Murasame Blade.

_Hmmm..._He thought. _I'll keep this..._

"Mega Cyber! Attack his Des Kangaroo!"

With a loud grunt, the Monster punched the air and sent a rippling shockwave from his fists. It hit the marsupial and caused it to reel back, exploding into pixels.

"After that, I'll end my turn..."

Drake looked at the only two cards in his hand, Des Koala and Rush Recklessly. Neither of which could help him in this situation...He drew his card and looked at it. "I play Pot of Greed."

He discarded the card and drew two cards. He looked at them and blinked several times.

"Oh yeah! I play Koala March!"

In twin bursts of light, twin Des Koala's appeared, slamming their paws on the ground (1,100/1,800 X 2).

"Now, I sacrifice them for Behemoth, the King of All Animals!"

They once again vanished into globules of light and were soon replaced by the towering monster, the king of all animals, the monarch of all monsters (2,700/1,500).

"So with his effect, I'm taking back two beasts!" he shouted, his Des Koala and Kangaroo slipping out of his Duel Disk and into his hand, adding his hand to three.

"So, my Fiend Megacyber and Your Behemoth have the same Attack...what do you plan to do now?"

"This! I play Rush Recklessly!"

The behemoths attack soared to 3,400.

"Attack his Fiend Megacyber! Wild Monarchs Crash!"

With a menacing Bellow, the Behemoth jammed forward, raising a paw and slamming it into the ground, shattering into pixels and lowering Janger's Life Points to 2,550.

The poacher at this Point was NOT Happy. He drew his card and grinned. "I play Graceful Charity!"

The Angel floated down and gasped, seeing all the animals, being abused and horribly neglected. She glared down at Janger, spit at him and threw his three cards at him. She floated away, as if to say 'do it yourself'.

He scowled and looked at his four cards, discarding two quickly. "Now I play Monster Reborn on my monster with I just Discarded! Meet...Umbral Soul!"

A long Hiss was heard as a new figure appeared. This one was disturbing, something about the size of a giant gecko, but it's whole body was made up of a black fog with eight legs and small beady black eyes (2,000/1,500)---(2,500/1,500).

"After that, I set a monster in Defense and I end my turn."

"That's not a warrior Monster..." Alison pondered.

"No, but it is very deadly." Pegasus answered. "If Drake does what I think he's about to do..."

Drake drew and grinned. "Behemoth!" he shouted. "Attack his Monster!"

"Drake! No!" Chad shouted in horror.

But it was too late. The Monster roared and shot forward, lifting both his arms and slammed them on the creature. It screeched in pain before exploding into little pixels.

However, as the pixels floated, so did the fog the creature was made up of. It floated into the air and into Behemoth's nostrils. It gasped and shook it's head...but gasped and roared, exploding into pixels.

"What!?" Drake screamed in terror. "How did THAT happen!?"

"Heh, my Umbral Soul is one in a line of Elemental Reptiles! Because of it, all monsters on the field that aren't Dark Monsters die right there!"

Drake's head dropped, and he slipped a monster into his field. "One Defense, I end my turn..."

"Okay, what possessed you to make THAT card!?" Marie shouted in wonder. That thing had a very, very deadly effect...

"White wine spritzers..." Was his simple reply.

"I take it a lot of cards ended up like that?"

"Bolt Escargot, that one I'm not to proud of..."

Janger drew and grinned. "I sacrifice my Defense Monster for...Nightmare, the Dark Knight Commander!"

As the facedown vanished, the galloping of horse hooves could be heard. Within a second, a tall creature appeared. It was a knight, in midnight black armor riding atop a black steed. On his hip was a long blood red spear (2,200/2,100)---(2,700/2,100).

"Now then, let's do some work on this, shall we?" He asked. "Nightmare! Slice his defense!"

With a loud grunt, the Spear on his side shot out and slammed into Drake's facedown Des Koala, which was useless at this point considering the fact that Janger's hand was completely desolate. The small Marsupial exploded into pixels.

"That ends my turn...now make your final move..."

Drake drew a card and adjusted his hat, looking at the new card. "I'll set one Monster in Defense mode and end my turn..."

Janger looked at his deck. "I'll play my Nightmare's effect. I skip my Draw Phase, and take a Level four Dark Warrior monster from my deck, adding it to my hand." A card slipped out and he grinned. "Now I summon it. Mataza the Zapper!"

As he shouted this, the green armored warrior appeared, holding his katana (1,300/800)---(1,800/800).

"Mataza! Attack his Defense!"

The monster unsheathed his card and jumped forward to reveal Drakes Kangaroo champ. As the Attack connected, it then landed a powerful punch upwards, surprising the Ronan and knocking him onto his back. With a punch, he vanished.

"Heh, Kangaroo champ won't go down without a fight, meaning your Monster now goes to Defense!"

"Fine! Good luck trying to protect yourself from this! Nightmare, Attack the poor fool Directly!"

Hefting his axe, the Monster jammed it forward and slammed into the Aussie. Drake hissed through his teeth and dropped to a single knee, holding his newly stabbed area. It felt like something seriously stabbing him...

"Drake!" He heard his sister screamed. "Come on! Get up!"

He nodded and stood up slowly, he fell to 600 Life Points.

Draw drew a card. "Excellent...I'm first gonna play Dian Keto, the Cure Master." he said, flipping the card around.

As he said this, a shimmering blue rain fell on him, making him rise to 1,600.

"It makes me wonder why no people use that card more often..." Drake said. "I mean, it gives someone 1,000 extra Life Points for no cost! I'm sorry, but when I see a good deal, I'm gonna take it."

"Will you just hurry up with your move!" Janger screamed.

"All right! Jeez..." Drake said. "I play Card of Sanctity. Now, we both get a small hand boost." He said, drawing his cards, along with Janger.

_There it is! _Janger shouted, looking at his fourth card. _My main guy...this guy is in for a surprise when I draw..._

"Heh, now the pain can really begin! I play...Polymerization!"

All the kids behind him cheered as the Des Kangaroo and the Big Koala appeared. Both of them growled as they were sucked into the fusion portal.

With a massive boom, the Powerful Master of Oz erupted into the scene, growled and slamming his fists together. It looked and glared at Janger (4,200/3,800).

Janger's eyes widened and he gulped.

"Attack!" Shouted Drake. "Ayers Rock Uppercut!"

Arming his fists, the giant koala/kangaroo hybrid slammed in front of Nightmare and gasped. He dropped to 4,000 Attack, but the attack connected regardless. Nightmare was knocked from his horse and his spear cracked in half on the ground, the horse shattered and finally Nightmare himself exploded.

"Wait." Drake blinked. "How did he lose 200 Attack?"

"Nightmare's other effect, any monster that battles him loses 200 Attack." Janger said, as he fell to 1,250 Life Points.

"Fine with me, I end my turn."

Janger drew, and he grinned. "To start things off, I'll play Double Spell. I discard my Own Polymerization to copy your Dian Keto!"

The familiar blue light rained on him, and he rose to 2,250.

"Now...I'll summon the monster that will very well destroy you...I remove from play my Dark Blade, Getsu Fuhma and Nightmare..."

"No..." Pegasus gasped. "He can't possibly be summoning..."

"...And summon forth _**Oblivion, The Dark King of Devil Knights**_!!" He screamed.

A small portal appeared on his field...

When a pillar of darkness erupted on his field. From it came a large foot and it slammed down, causing the cages around them to rumble and shake, and the result was horrifying.

It was a man at least ten feet tall. He had a very frightening, fiend like face with two glowing red eyes and two pointed fangs sticking of his upper lip. Behind him he had a black cape, along with a black crown and a massive sword on his hip.

He looked down at Drake and scowled...which turned into a dark grin (2,900/2,600)---(3,400/2,600).

Pegasus gasped. "No...this can't be! How can you possibly have this card?!"

"You forget you old fool! Remember Sythe? My boss has the power to get any card he wants at any means!" Janger laughed. "You have no idea what kind of power you all go against..."

"This is bad...this card was never supposed to see Day..." Pegasus muttered again.

"What do you mean?" Claire asked. "It's right there..."

"That's almost as bad as the Egyptian gods...I never green lighted it! Its effect was too powerful..."

"How so?"

"You'll see..."

"However, because of my Oblivion's drawback, I'm not allowed to Attack with him on the turn he's summoned. So I'll set a card down and end my turn..."

Drake raised an eyebrow as he drew a card. _Okay...nothing I can't handle..._

"Before anything else, I play Taunt!" he shouted. "If you play on Attacking this turn, it's gonna have to be with the Mataza!"

Drake contemplated this...

"Fine! Attack his Mataza!"

Without another word, the monster jumped into the air and slammed him into the ground numerously until the pixels themselves vanished into pixels.

"Then I'll set one card facedown...now let's see what you're mighty king can do."

"Very well." Janger drew. "Now my Monster...curse his Master of Oz!"

Drawing his sword, he hefted it and pointed it to the giant monster. Master of Oz gasped as he clutched his chest with one gloved hand...suddenly a dark Aura surrounded him.

Much to Drake's horror, his stats changed to (2,100/1,900)!

"What!?" he screamed in terror.

"Heh, that's my Dark king's effect! By paying 1,000 Life Points, I'm allowed to cut the attack and defense of any monster I want in half! Now my king...Destroy his monster!"

The king zoomed forward with amazing speed and stabbed the Master of Oz in the heart with his sword. There was a short pause, and suddenly he exploded.

Drake screamed as a piece of Darkness blasted at him, making him drop to 300 measly life Points.

"DRAKE!" Alison screamed, pounding on the barrier of the Orichalcos, wanting to help her brother more than anything. Jake managed to pull her away and pull her into his chest, letting her cry.

"Boss." Jake said, holding her. "How much do you think he has a chance?"

"Not too much...but it is like my good friend Jaden said...it's not over until the last card is played."

"And." Janger grinned. "Because I destroyed a monster, I'm allowed to remove a card in your graveyard from play, so I'll remove your Des Kangaroo."

The card slipped out.

"Know why?" He asked. "You stopped me before I could kill a little one, so I figure, why not finish the job?" He asked. "Now make your final move..."

_Come on...I can't give up!_ Drake shouted. _Too many people are counting on me! If I lose, this guy goes free...all those animals will die because of me...and sis...Dammit! I have to keep going!_

"My Draw!" he shouted and drew.

He looked at it, and at the same time, he and Pegasus smiled.

"So it begins..." Pegasus said.

"Okay you bastard...you're king's the master of Darkness? Well...how about I show him the light!"

He slipped a card into his disk.

"I play Ayers Rock Sunrise!"

It started with a speck of light. But that erupted into a small sun. Behind Drake was the beautiful Ayer's rock...

Oblivion was screeching in pain of the light that was bestowed on him, hissing as smoke began to rise from his skin and his skin began to sizzle.

"Know what this card does?" He asked. "It's first effect is I'm allowed to bring back a Beast back from my Grave..."

From the top of the Mountain, the Master of Oz was seen, pumping his fists in the air (4,200/3,800).

"So what?" Janger laughed. "I'll live, and even then I'll find a way to kill that thing!"

"Mate, you might wanna pay attention to what I just said. I said FIRST effect. Let's take a look at the second..."

Suddenly, several orbs of light began to float around Oblivion. Both of them recognized these monsters. The Big Koala, Both Des Koala, Des Kangaroo, Kangaroo Champ and finally Behemoth the King of all Animals all appeared, clinging to the King. He gasped and moaned, dropping to one knee.

Janger gasped as he saw his mighty Monsters attack drop to 2,200 Attack!

"He loses 200 Attack for every Beast, Winged Beast and Beast Warrior in my Graveyard!"

Drake chuckled.

"It's a little ironic, don't you think?" He asked. "All those animals you killed...coming back from the dead to take you down once and for all..."

Janger was silent, too stunned to speak.

"Good! Master of Oz! Ayer's Rock Uppercut! Wipe him out!"

Master of Oz wound his fist and arm up and with all his might, socked Oblivion in the chin. The King went flying into the air, only to explode into pixels afterwards.

Janger dropped to his knees, his eyes wide while he babbled incoherently...

The Seal took him without restraint as it normally did. He fell to the ground with a dull thud.

Drake dropped to his own knees and sighed in relief. "Phew...now that was a ripper..."

He was suddenly tackled from behind by Alison, who was laughing and screaming him name in Joy. "I'm so happy you won bro!"

"Heh, you had any doubts?"

Pegasus walked over to the prone form of Janger and took the Oblivion card. He looked at it and sighed, slipping his card into his pocket. "So...three down." he said, looking at the others. "We still got a long way to go."

"Well...let's get this over with..." Drake said, dusting himself off and looked at the Ayer's Rock Sunrise card. "Heh, this helped me so much before...ironic it saves my butt this time."

With that, they all began to ascend the stairs on the other end of the room.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Well...that went as well as expected." The Dark Knight said.

"So." Shroud said. "I have a few more--"

"No." Nightshade said quickly. "For this next one, I have my own duelist for the next one...one they all won't soon forget..."

He looked over at the darkness...the eye of wdjat was the only thing that shined through.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chthonian General**

**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Dark/Fusion

**Stars**: 7

**Attack/Defense**: 2,400/2,000

**Effect**: _Chthonian Soldier + Chthonian Soldier_

This card can only be Fusion Summoned by fusing the two above cards. Any Battle Damage or Effect Damage you take from your Opponent is shared with your opponent. Any increases in your Life points is shared with your Opponent.

**Ayer's Rock Sunrise**

**Type**: Spell

**Image**: Ayer's Rock in a beautiful sunlit morning.

**Effect**: Special Summon one BEAST, BEAST-WARRIOR or WINGED-BEAST type monster from your graveyard. Also, select one Monster on your opponent's side of the field. Decrease the Selected monsters ATK by 200 for each BEAST, WINGED-BEAST or BEAST-WARRIOR-type monster in your graveyard.

_Note: Ayer's Rock Sunrise" Was first used (And Created) By Chumley in the Anime Episode "Magna Chum Laude". All creative Credit goes to the writers of that Episode._

**Nightmare, the Dark Knight Commander**

**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Dark

**Stars**: 6

**Attack/Defense**; 2,200/2,100

**Effect**: As long as this card is face up on your side of the field, this is the only card your Opponent may choose as an Attack target. Any monster that battles with this card has it's ATK decreased by 200 until the end of the battle phase. Once per turn, by skipping your draw phase, you may search your deck for one Level 4 or Lower, Dark Attribute, Warrior-Type monster from your deck to your hand.

**Oblivion, the Dark King of Dark Knights**

**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Dark

**Stars**: 8

**Attack/Defense**: 2,900/2,600

**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by Removing 3 Dark-Attribute, Warrior type Monster from your graveyard from play. This card cannot attack on the same turn it was summoned. Once per turn, by paying 1,000 Life Points, you may halve the ATK and DEF of one monster on the field for as long as it remains. When this monster Destroys a monster as a result of battle, you may remove one card in your opponents graveyard from play.

_Note: Nightmare, the Dark Knight Commander and Oblivion, The Dark King of Dark Knights were both made by YuGiOhManiac to use in my fic and anyone else's. All creative Credit goes to him_

Well, we got two flashback's from the anime's past next turn! An old duelist comes in to take care of Chad, with a deck specifically made to counter his! Does Chad have any chance against this...thing? Find out next time in "Calm your Mind."


	31. Calm Your Mind

"Heh, there's a history with this duelist..." Nightshade grinned.

"Where ever did you dig him up?" Shroud asked, looking up at the screens. "I thought for sure he was done for when Yugi beat him..."

"Ahhh, you would think so." He answered. "Let me explain..."

"See, this duelist wasn't nothing more than a husk, a corpse, a living puppet used for one reason and one reason only: To duel Yugi and destroy him. However, since Yugi beat him and sent him to the shadow Realm, he couldn't actually go, because one has to have a soul to even be lost there, this one however did not.

"I was fortunate enough to locate him after his duel with him and I kept his body in my possession until I could very well decide what to do with it. Well, after I found out these children would be sending a small army to defeat me, the chance to use him was too great."

"But sir." Dark Knight asked. "You said one has to have a soul, yet you say this one has no soul...how can he duel?"

"It's quite simple: One knows you cannot create a soul, but only destroy them. I discovered a way...a brutish way...but a way none the less. See, if I take small pieces of souls of the fools that lost before him, I was able to make a small make shift soul. Albeit, this soul lacks any kind of emotion, so it'll be no change otherwise for the duelist. However, it allows him to speak, if only in fractured sentences and words and his movements will be a small bit mechanical...but nothing's perfect."

"So was this you're main plan?" Shroud asked. "To take the little pieces of all the losers' souls to create one soul for one creature?"

"Heh...Shroud...this creature once worked under the rule of one of the most insidious men in all creation...I have full confidence in him that he will win this."

"Which man?" He asked again.

Nightshade grinned and looked at his puppet. "Marik..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------

Pegasus, Claire and Falco all paused and shuddered.

"What?" Chad asked his friends.

The three of them remained quiet, but shook their heads. "It's nothing Chady-boy...merely a feeling."

"Well I don't know about feeling..." Falco shuddered. "But whatever is in that next room is really bad..."

"Really bad..." Echoed Claire.

"Well, we're not gonna get anywhere by sticking around the outside of the room." Tyra said. "Come on, whatever's in there, we might as well face it head on..."

Both he and Matt pulled the large iron double doors apart and a cold wind swept out of the room, sending the heroes into a shudder.

"Well...let's get this over with." Matt said and walked in the small crack they managed to make in the door.

The room, compared to the others, was bizarre.

There was nothing in it. Nothing.

Well, almost nothing.

On the other end of the room was a hole at least large enough for a human to slip though, and above them was a large mosaic. It's image was interesting enough.

It looked to be a battle, but not just any battle. Obelisk the Tormentor and Raviel, the Lord of Phantasms both had their fists up in the air, about to slam them into each other. Slifer the Sky Dragon was coiled up on Uria, the Lord of Searing Flames while the two dragonoids where furiously biting at each other with each jaw the other could produce, and off to the side The Winged Dragon of Ra and Hamon, the Lord of Striking Thunder were both shooting off energy orbs at each other.

"Whoa...that's deep..." Marie said.

"What could it mean?" Falco asked.

"I believe I know..." Pegasus said. "The Egyptian god's symbolize the side of light...while the Sacred Beasts represent Darkness. This is showing how each one is similar to each other...but at the same time very different. Because each one is of the same and with more or less the same power, the battle cannot end...they will fight until the very end..."

"Correct." Came a raspy voice from the darkness.

All the kids, and Pegasus darted to the side to see something that was very wrong. It sounded at first like feet pounding pavement...that was soon covered by the jangling of jewelry. Both of which seemed very out of place in this sinful castle.

Pegasus' eyes widened as he watched the visitor enter the room.

At first, it looked to be the very definition of punk. His face was completely almost covered in jewelry, nose rings, ear rings and several other rings that didn't seem to belong there. His head was completely bald, and he had clothes similar to that of the dreaded Jinzo, and boots large enough to hold several straps and buckles.

He stared at his new comers and tilted his head in confusion.

"Hey...he looks kinda Familiar..." Falco said, his eyes narrowing.

"He should..." Pegasus moaned.

"Oh yeah...I remember seeing in on the Kaiba Corp website, a few years ago!" Claire gasped. "This guy used the Slifer the sky Dragon on Yugi!"

Everyone around her gasped, aside from Pegasus that is.

"Yes...he was one of the Minions that Marik Ishtar sent to duel."

"Hey, how do you KNOW all this stuff?" Matt finally asked.

Pegasus chuckled. "As the creator of the very game, I'm allowed to see all the good, juicy stuff in all kinds of duels, Including the grand Prix and Battle City, meaning I know about almost everything! And this...this is one of the deadliest of the duelists...oh blast now what was his name?!"

The man rasped out, "Strings."

"Ah, yes, that was it."

"Oh yeah...now I remember this guy!" Chad muttered. "He used a Slifer the Sky Dragon/Revival Jam/Jam Defender/Card of Safe Return combo to power him up, protect him and make him even strong..."

"And Yugi beat him by taking control of his Revival Jam, making Slifer use his second mouth ability and destroy it.." Chad Continued.

"And since he kept coming back, that allowed him to draw. But since Revival Jam kept returning and Slifer's effect continued to activate. He was deck out!" Otatsu shouted.

"Will not happen again." Strings murmured. "Will please new master. Will destroy fools who try to beat him."

They all stared at him. "What kind of deck could he run?"

"He can't have a Slifer deck anymore...he doesn't have it anymore...this just raises questions."

"Will duel machine user." Strings commanded.

All eyes turned to Chad, and he sighed. "Fine, let's go."

Both of the duelists stepped forward, and their duel disks activated.

Falco made a short note that Strings' disk was not like the Orichalcos, but like that of the Battle City brand he used previously.

"Duel." he rasped with the best of his ability. "Will make first move." He drew his card and hunched over, his signature form. "Set card down, summon Revival Jam in Attack Mode."

As the facedown appeared, a small globule of blue slime appeared. It suddenly morphed drastically, forming into that of a humanoid slime with a grim, skull like face (1,500/500).

"End turn."

"Still using the old cards..." Falco said, rolling his eyes. "Old habits die hard..."

"I draw!" Chad shouted, drawing his card. He looked at it. "Now we got something! I play Ancient Gear Castle!"

Behind him, the area began to rumble and shake. Soon, the heavily armed castle appeared behind him.

"Now, I summon the Ancient Gear Soldier!"

With a clang, the mechanized Soldier appeared, arming his gun (1,300/1,300)---(1,600/1,300).

"Attack his Jam thing! Ancient Gunfire!"

The Ancient Gear Soldier dropped to one knee and aimed his gun, firing off ten rounds, each of which ripped off a part of his Revival Jam.

Strings' barely moved as he fell to 7,900.

"That ends my turn..."

Strings drew a card and swept his card over his field. His Life Points dropped to 6,900, and  
Revival Jam appeared again. This time, it was on it's side, in defense Mode.

"Moving on to turn." He saw, drawing a card. "Summon Acid Slime in Defense mode and end turn."

As he said this, a strange looking creature appeared. It was made of blue slime, much like the Revival jam and was in the shape of an X, with a red orb in the middle of it (800/1,000).

Chad drew a card as he stared at the odd card. "Weird..." he said, looking at the card. "I sacrifice my Castle and summon my Ancient Gear Engineer!"

The castle behind him began to shake and quiver, falling to pieces before the Ancient Gear Engineer appeared from the rubble, his drill hand whirring in excitement (1,500/1,500).  
_  
Okay..._He thought, looking at the two odd monsters. _I know Revival Jams effect, but not that Acid slime thing...eh, nothing worth trying._

"Ancient Gear Soldier!" Chad shouted. "Attack the Acid Slime!"

Arming itself and lowering himself to his knee, the Ancient Gear Monster took aim with his gun...  
Ten loud bangs rang out in the room, sending the bullet forward and splattering the monster into  
globs. However, the red center flew out and hit Chad in the arm, making him cry out in pain.

"Acid Slime effect." Strings droned. "When destroyed, lose 800 Life Points."

This was true, as he saw a burn mark where the center just was, his Points dipping to 7,200.

"Ergh...fine! I'll just end my turn..."

"Why didn't he attack?" Claire asked.

"That's a good question..." Pegasus said.

Strings drew a card, staring at it dully. "Set card down, switch Revival Jam to Attack." he said as his Slime straightened itself out. "Attack Soldier."

The Slime screeched a little and shot forward, engulfing the Ancient Gear creature in it's mass. A few seconds later, it dashed back to String's field, the only thing remaining was a simple gear, which clattered to the ground and shattered.

Chad blinked as he dropped even louder to 7,000 Life Points.

Strings only watched as his Monster slithered back to his field. "End turn."

As soon as Chad drew a card, Strings' pointed to his facedown. "Play Trap. Last Machine Acid Virus."

Chad paled.

"Work's simply." he said. "Sacrifice Water Monster. Destroy all Machines on field and hand, deal 500 damage for each one."

The Revival Jam began to shake a quiver...and suddenly exploded in globs of blue slime. The Ancient Gear Engineer took a step back and suddenly, almost immediately rusted over. Within seconds, he exploded into rusted particles of machine.

The mist flew over Chad's hand and much to his Surprise, his Ancient Gear and his Heavy Mech-Support Platform appeared in front of him, rusted and exploded.

He gritted his teeth, slightly in anger and slightly in pain as he dropped to 5,500 Life Points. "Fine."

He grunted, looking at his newly draw card. "I'll just end my turn..."

Strings' drew once more. "Play Jam Breeding Machine."

A large dome like contraption appeared behind him, exhaling steam as it settled into place.

"End turn."

Chad drew a card and showed it to Strings a Limiter Removal.

"Be lucky I can't attack...I end my turn."

As Strings' drew, the machine behind him beeped a little and from it a small, baseball shaped glob of slime appeared with a grim looking face (500/500).

"Will now play Emergency Provisions to destroy Machine, then gain 1,000 Life Points."

This was true, as the large mouth appeared and bit into the machine, causing it to explode. As per usual, Strings went up to 7,900, though he seemed to care less.

"Sacrifice token and summon Multiple Slime in Attack Mode." He announced, putting a card down.

The small glob exploded in a small pop, almost comical sound. As he did, what appeared to be a slimy yellow dog appeared, growling as it reared itself into an Attack position (1,500/1,500).

"Get him."

The dog like creature snarled and jumped forward, landing on Chad's chest and ripped into his neck. He screamed and pried the creature off, dropping heavily to 4,000.

Cautiously, he reached up to his neck...and his eyes widened to find he actually had a bite mark there!

"What...?" he whispered.

Much to everyone's shock, Strings actually chuckled. It was more of a wheeze though.

"Cannot use Orichalcos...have no true soul...would not be fair..." he took a small pause as he said this. "However, Shadow Realm not picky. May use fake soul if needed, just as effective..."  
_  
So I'm not in an Orichalcos Duel...I'm in a Shadow Duel..._

"So..." Pegasus said, his eyes closing. "I never thought I would see another Shadow Realm...in this place, the monsters are very well real."

"So Chad just really got bitten?" Otatsu asked.

"Correct...and anything else about to happen to him is indeed very really..."  
_  
Don't be a Machine..._Chad thought as he drew slowly. He looked at it and sighed in relief. "I'll set a monster in Defense and end my turn."

Strings' drew, looking at the facedown. "Set card down." he said. "Multiple Slime, Attack defense."

The creature snarled and jumped into the air, landing in front of a Giant Rat. With one snap, he bit the rodent in half and sent the remaining pieces shattering.

Another Giant Rat appeared, chittering and growling.

"Minor, set back." he said. "Summon Clone Slime in Defense Mode, set card, end turn."

As he said this, a human, made completely of green slime appeared, crouching in defense (0/0).

Chad drew, then gasped at what he had. "No!" he shouted.

The Massive Ancient Gear Golem appeared behind him, it groaned, hunched over and rusted over. A mere second after that, it exploded into rusted Pixels.

He groaned as he fell lower to 3,500.

"This is bad..." Claire muttered. "Chad's more than half way down and Strings' almost has all of his..."

"Don't worry...his Last Machine Acid Virus expired, so Chad is now allowed to use Machines again." Pegasus commented.

Chad looked at his last few cards in his hand and grunted, his tongue out. "I'll set one card facedown and end my turn..."

Strings' drew. "Must be disappointed in hand, will help." he said. "Play Contingency Fee."

"What does that do?" Chad asked, eyebrow raising.

"Simply put, draw until you have six cards in hand. I gain 1,000 Life Points for each one. Draw."

Chad blinked in confusion, but drew his three cards. Strings' glowed in a eerie light, but he did however rise to 10,900.

"His Life Points are off the charts!" Marie shouted. "How can Chad possibly bring him down!?"

"You have to have faith!" Tyra shouted. "Come on Chad! Show him what happens when you mess with the good guys!"

"Set two cards facedown, switch Clone Smile to Attack, end turn."

Chad drew a card, looking at it. His second Ancient Gear Golem! Now all he had to do was worry about getting another monster in his field...

"Activate first facedown..." He moaned. It flipped up to show what appeared to be a king bartering for something. "Despised Treaty. Work's simply. Choice, opponent summons level four or lower monster from hand. Choose too, I draw two cards. Don't, I lose 1,000 Life Points. Choose Wisely..."

Oh this couldn't be better in Chad's opinion...like he was gonna pass up a chance like this?

"Fine, I'll choose to do so, and summon my Ancient Gear Soldier!"

Yet another Ancient Gear Solider appeared before him and growled almost (1,300/1,300).

"Activate second." He said, after drawing his two cards. "Slime Hole. Gain Life Points equal to Special Summoned monsters Attack. Destroy it after words."

Much to Chad's Horror, the life (If it had any) Was sucked from his Monster and absorbed into the soul puppet. A soft sigh escaped his lips as he rose to 12,200 Life Points.

Chad groaned and looked at the remainder of his hand. "Well, thanks to you, I got a lot of cards here, and I'm damn well gonna use them! First of all, I summon Milus Radiant!"

As the small cat like Creature burst from the ground, snarling and meowing at the Slime like creatures (300/250).

Both he and the Rat were suddenly enveloped in a light brown light, then they both shot up 500 Attack Points.

"Rat! Attack his Multiple Slime!"

With a loud screech, the rat jumped into the air and pounced on the Slime. Without further ado, it exploded into three separate globs. Strings dropped to 11,800.

However, these globs began to morph and move about, forming themselves into copies of the Multiple Slime (500/500 X 3).

"Multiple Slimes effect." Strings said. "When destroyed, get three Slime Tokens in Defense."

"Eh..." Chad thought. _Okay...I could attack one of the Tokens...Milus can slaughter one without question. But then there's That Slime Clone...I could beat that, but with 0 Attack it's effect must be deadly...Awww! I might as well do it now!_

"Radiant! Attack his Clone Slime!"

With a hiss, the Monster jumped at the green creature...

"Activate Effect." Strings interrupted. "When Attacked, can switch with Slime Monster in Grave." he paused. "Select Acid Slime."

The Slime of his Monster turned to blue, and he became an X shape once more. The Red Center began apparent again, and Acid Slime was born once more (800/1,000).

"Attack Continues."

The Milus Radiant didn't seem to notice the fact it changed, but he tackled it regardless and was sucked into the mold. He continued to claw until they both exploded into pixels, but the red Center hit Chad's arm again and he cried out, falling lower to 2,700.

His Rat blinked as he dropped to his base of 1,400 Attack Points.

"Fine..." Chad muttered. "I'll end my turn with this facedown..."

Strings drew. "Graceful Charity." he said. After that, he drew three cards from his deck and looked over them. He discarded his Jam Defender and a strange monster.

"Discard Draw Slime, let's me draw a card." He did, looking at his four cards in his hand. "Summon Humanoid Slime in Defense."

A glob of slime appeared on his side of the field and it formed slightly, making that of a blue slime blob with gold armor (800/2,000).

"Polymerization, fuse him and Worm Drake. Make Humanoid Worm Drake."  
What appeared to be a sickeningly gross worm appeared and growled, sucked into the Portal with it. It sucked them both in, and the Result was that of a a large jawed, blue slimy work like creature (2,400/2,000).

"Attack his Rat."

With a loud snarl, the monster shot forward and slammed it's upper horn into the Rat. It squeaked in confusion and exploded into pixels.

But before those pixels really could disappear, his last Giant Rat appeared (1,400/1,450).

Chad didn't care at this point, dropping to 1,700. He drew his card and looked at it. His eyes almost bugged out. _Yes!_

"I play Magnet Circle Lv 2!"

The Spell appeared on the field, and as it did so did the Ancient Gear (100/800).

"Now I'll sacrifice both of these guys...to summon the Ancient Gear Golem!"

There was a loud cheer from behind him as his monsters exploded in front of him. Seconds later, a loud, rickety groaning sound was heard, and another second later, the mighty Ancient Gear Golem erupted from the ground, his gears and pistons working over time (3,000/3,000).

"Oh yeah!" Alison shouted. "Strings is in for it now!"

"Attack the Humanoid Worm Drake!" Shouted Chad. "Mechanized Melee!"

The piston eventually bounded to life, and it's fist shot forward in blinding speed. The attack connected with the mistake of nature. It's horn broke, it hit the ground and exploded.

Strings only stared as he dropped lower to 11,200. However, it wasn't all THAT lower.

"I'll end my turn..."

Strings drew. "Nightmare Steel cage."

The ground around them began to rumble, and Chad was suddenly encased in a set of criss crossing iron bars, big enough to contain even his Ancient Gear Golem.

"End turn."  
_  
Crap..._Chad thought, drawing his card. _Nothing much I can do..._ "I set one card down, ending my turn."

Strings drew. He looked at the new card. "Token Thanksgiving. Give up three tokens. Gain 2,400 Life Points.

"DAMMIT!" Falco screamed in fury as the puppet dashed even farther up to 13,600. "Stop gaining Life Points you bastard!"

Strings, however, snapped a look to Falco, one that managed to even make the Son of Joey and Mai Wheeler to reel back.

"Eh..." He muttered. "Never mind..."

"End turn." Strings said, turning his attention back to his opponent.

Chad drew again. "Hmm...one more turn..." he said. "I'll play my facedown, Call of the Haunted.  
With it, I'll bring back my Ancient Gear Soldier."

The Ancient Gear Soldier appeared next to the Ancient Gear Golem and aimed his gun.

"Then, I'll offer him for Ancient Gear Beast."

The monster vanished into more pixels of light, but was soon replaced by the powerful wolf like Machine (2,000/2,000).

"Seeing as I can't do anything else, I'll have to end my turn."

Strings drew a card and stared at it for a long while. "Set card down, end turn."  
_  
Psh...idiot. Doesn't he know traps are worthless against my Machines when they attack?_ Chad then drew.

"Play Trap." Strings muttered. "Sixth Sense." A large die appeared in his outstretched hand.

"Oh my..." Pegasus said. "How did he get his hands on this...? This is an extremely powerful card."

"What does it do?" Claire asked.

"Well, Strings picks any two numbers between one and six. If he happens to roll either number on that dice, he's allowed to draw cards from his deck equal to the number he rolled. If he doesn't get it, he has to remove the top cards equal to the number he rolled."

"Whoa..." Otatsu muttered. "Powerful..."

"Will pick five and six."

With a lazy chuck, the dice bounced on the ground a few times, landing on a three, then a four, then finally, much to everyone's displeasure, a six.

Strings wasted no time as he drew his six cards.

"Fine!" Chad shouted. "Since the Nightmare Steel Cage is expired, I'm allowed to Attack you finally! And trust me, with 5,000 total Attack in this next blast, I hope this hurts! Piston Pounce! Mechanized Melee!"

With a loud snarl, the Wolf and the Golem both went to work. First, the Ancient Gear Beast jumped into the air and landed on Strings, biting into his arm. Eerily, he didn't even scream. Suddenly, it bounded off just in time for the Ancient Gears fist to slam into him multiple times. Once again, he barely let out a squeak.

Finally, after the dust was settling, a very large looking hole was seen in the ground. A low moan was heard from it, and Strings wandered out of it. He shook his head and looked at Chad, his head tilted. He adjusted his rings, and dusted off his boots. This time. he dropped heavily to 8,600.

"God...he's still over his original amount...he's got a long way to go." Jake muttered.

Chad inwardly shuddered. "What IS this thing...?" He asked himself. "I set another card down and end my turn."

Strings drew what was his seventh card. He looked at it and couldn't help but smirk a little. "Play Slime Vase." he said. "Allows me to summon Slime monster from hand. Choose Acid Slime."  
As he said this, another X-shaped Slime creature appeared before him (800/1,000).

"Now summon Second Humanoid Slime." he said, summoning the Fusion Material monster with the golden armor from before (800/2,000).

"What's the point...?" Chad asked, his eyebrow raised. "Ancient Gear Beast can negate your Acid Slime's effect, and Ancient Gear Golem can destroy your Slime without even trying..."

"Sacrificial lambs." Was Strings answer. "Will now summon most powerful card in deck. Sacrifice both monsters..."

The two monsters melted into puddles of ooze and slid towards each other, getting sucked into one giant mass. The slime themselves turned bright, almost blood red and began to shoot skyward, almost to the ceiling. Finally, something very slowly began to take shape. It had to be a good twenty feet tall, and made of red slime. It looked like a true demon like creature, with goat like horns, a reptilian like face and powerful looking arms. Instead of hands, he seemed to have a hammer, and a pick axe in the other. He had no legs, but a long tail of slime that supported him. The monster snarled, bent his head back and roared (3,000/3,000).

"And summon Ozama, the Master of Slime."

"Okay..." Chad gulped. "Not so bad..."

"Has multiple effects." he said. "First effect. Cannot attack on turn summoned. Second effect, summon up to four Slime Monsters from Grave."

Very little parts of the bottom of Ozama broke off and turning into separate colors. One was Acid Slime, another was Clone Slime, the third was Multiple Slime and the fourth was a red slime, which Chad could at least determine was the Draw slime (800/1,000) (0/0) (1,500/1,500) (300/300).

"Finally, set card down, end turn."

Chad drew his card and looked at it. "Okay...but you did a bad move there dude! Ancient Gear Golem Damage even through defense!"

"Then go ahead." He said.

Chad blinked. He was ASKING him to Attack? Fine, he wanted it? He got it! "Ancient Gear Golem!" he shouted. "Attack his Draw Slime!"

With a loud whine, the Pistons shot to life and threw the fist forward, heading to the strange monster...

Suddenly the Hammer shot out from Ozama and slammed the attack away, sending the machine reeling, confused.

"Ozama effect." He said before Chad could ask. "Decrease attack by 500, Negate Battle you do against Slime monster."

This was true, as a small sliver of Ozama fell from his body, and he dropped to 2,500.

"Fine..." Chad muttered ."I'll end my turn..."

Springs drew. "Activate Last effect."

"LAST effect?" Gulped Chad, his eyes widening a small bit.

"Cut attack by 1,000, Sacrifice two Slime monsters." He said as his Draw Slime and Clone slime Exploding into pixels and were sucked into their master, while he fell to 1,500. "Can now attack directly."

"NO!" Everyone screamed, while Chad took a step back.

"Slime Pummel."

The creature shrieked and shot forward, slamming Chad into the ground with its Hammer. It grinned and slid back, while Chad got up, moaning and holding his head, falling to a mere 200 Life Points.

"Set card down, end turn." Strings said, while his Ozama shot back up to 2,500.

Chad slowly drew...

"Activate Facedown. Rush Recklessly."

Ozama screamed in pleasure as he felt the Power surge into him, rising to 3,200.

"Wait...I'm confused..." Marie said. "Why didn't he play Rush Recklessly when he had the chance?"

Strings blinked. Crap...he knew he forgot something...

"Whatever...Either Chad does something this turn, or he's screwed..."

Chad looked at his card he drew and finally at the facedown. _Let's hope that's what I think it is..._

"I play Graceful Charity!" Chad shouted, the hologram appearing on his side of the field.

"Activate Slime Jammer." The Slime duelist said afterwards. "Discard Last Humanoid Slime,  
Graceful now Negated."

A ball of slime shot forward and hit the card, causing it to shatter.

"Heh...Fine with me! I WANTED you to do that!"

Strings blinked.

"Now I can get down to the real good stuff! First of all, Pot of Greed!"

A low chuckle was heard as the greedy pot appeared before him. As soon as Chad drew his two cards, he shattered.

"Time to take this duel to the next Level...I play Mechanized Melee!" Chad shouted, showing him a strange card. It had that of an Ancient Gear Golem, punching his way through a pure brick wall.

"Now, I'll go slowly so you can understand this! See, this is how it works: For the rest of this turn, my Ancient Gear Golem now does double the Damage he would do normally. The Draw back? Ancient Gear's Attack is cut in half, but I plan on winning, so that's not gonna happen! And, before you say it's not enough, I play Limiter Removal!"

Strings eyes shot open in horror.

The two Machines gear began to spin and churn rapidly, and they both armed themselves, rising to 6,000 and 4,000!

"Attack the Ozama! Mechanized Melee!"

With amazing Speed, The Ancient Gear master shot forward and slammed his fist hard, into the gelatinous mass that was Ozama. It took a small second to register what just happened...it screamed, then exploded.

"Now, normally you would take 2,800 Damage, But because I played Mechanized Melee, you lose 5,600!"

"Can't be..." Strings moaned as he fell to 3,000.

However, the next thing was the best thing Chad could have asked for. The Multiple Slime and Acid slime exploded.

"Ah, so that's one of the Draw backs..." Chad said. "When Ozama dies, so do the monsters who were revived..." He paused, then grinned. "Finish him off! Piston Pounce!"

With a howl, the Beast leaped into the air and landed on Strings, biting into him. This time, however, Strings screamed in Agony. It was a low, raspy, almost wheeze like, but a scream none the less.

Strings Life Points fell to 0, and all was still...his monsters all vanished, and Strings eyes turned dead once again.

"Well..." Chad panted. "Dueled a little bit of history right there..." he chuckled.

"Go Chad!" Claire shouted in joy for her friend, running over to him and hugging him.

"Good show!" Pegasus laughed, walking up to him and patting him on the shoulder. "You really do bring honor to that deck young man."

"And coming from you, that's gotta mean something." He chuckled. "Come on gang, we still got a long, long way to go..."

With a quick nod, they all walked up the next set of stairs.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Shroud, the Dark Knight and the Orichalcos all took several steps back as Nightshade burst into black flames.

"Unbelievable..." He cursed. "They beat Strings...They BEAT him!"

"It's okay sir!" Shroud shouted, walking up to him. "They will not get past the next one! I have  
specifically selected this one to destroy the Harpie User!"

"You best be right Shroud...you are truly testing my patience..."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The kids all climbed up the stairs, all while staring up at the large double sided doors. "Ideas?" Asked Falco.

"Open and let's get the party started?" Marie answered her boyfriend.

He grinned. "Good answer."

With a heavy thud, they all managed to push the card open, to view...a giant television screen?

On it was a man with an American Flag bandana and truly punk like clothes, a pair of sun glasses and dirty blonde hair. He was dueling against...Joey Wheeler!

As it went on, he seemed to play a Shield and Sword magic Card, and his card undoubtedly a Slot Machine) And Joey's Red Eyes Black Metal Dragon switched stats. The Slow Machine blasted off a beam of energy, and blasted the monster out of Existence. Bandit Keith began to laugh insanely, but gasped when he saw a small imp like creature, a Grave Robber holding his Time Machine card!

The Red Eyes black Metal dragon reappeared, and fired his own energy, hitting the Machine and sending its scraps everywhere...

"Heh..." Chuckled a deep voice. "Amazing, no?"

"Who's there?" Pegasus asked, stepping forward. "Show yourself!"

"Heh, fine, don't blow an artery old man..."

From behind the screen seemed to be a boy about Falco's age and height. He too wore sunglasses, much like Bandit Keith, but let his hair hang out. He wore a leather jacket and was currently smoking on a cigarette. "Heh, long time no see Wheeler..."

"Brad?!" He screamed.

"Yep." he grinned. "And now it's time, you're gonna pay for what your dad did to mine!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
**  
Acid Slime  
Type**: Aqua/Effect/Water  
**Stars**: 3  
**Attack/Defense**: 800/1,000  
**Effect**: When this monster is destroyed as a Result of battle, the opponent takes 800 Points of Damage to their Life Points.  
**  
Clone Slime**  
**Type**: Aqua/Effect/Water  
**Stars**: 2  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Effect**: When this monster is selected as an Attack target by your opponent's monster, you may switch this card for a "Slime Monster" in your graveyard in the same position.  
**  
Draw Slime  
Type**: Aqua/Effect/Water  
**Stars**: 2  
**Attack/Defense**: 300/300  
**Effect**: When this card is sent to the Graveyard, draw one card from your Deck.  
**  
Multiple Slime  
Type**: Aqua/Effect/Water  
**Stars**: 6  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,500/1,500  
**Effect**: When this monster is destroyed as a result of battle and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon 3 "Slime Tokens" (AQUA-Type/Water/1 star/ATK 500/DEF 500) On your side of the field in Attack Position.

**Last Machine Acid Virus  
Type**: Trap  
**Image**: Several Acid Slimes attacking a Tank  
**Effect**: Tribute one WATER-type monster on your side of the field. Destroy all MACHINE-Type monsters on your opponent's side of the field, your opponents hand and for the next three turns each card your opponent draws. For each MACHINE-Type destroyed by this effect, deal 500 Points of Damage to the Opponent.  
**  
Despised Treaty  
Type**: Trap  
**Image**: A king Bartering for something  
**Effect**: This card can only be activated on your opponents turn. The opponent can Special Summon one Lv 4 or Lower monster from their hand. If they choose to, draw two cards from your deck. If the opponent doesn't use this effect, inflict 1,000 Points of Damage to your Life Points.  
**  
Slime Hole**  
**Type**: Trap  
**Image**: A hole in the ground with a small trail of blue slime leaking out of it.  
**Effect**: Activate when a Monster is special Summoned. Increase your Life Points equal to the Monsters Original ATK. Afterwards, destroy the Summoned monster.  
**  
Slime Jammer**  
**Type**: Trap/Counter  
**Image**: A glob of purple slime exploding.  
**Effect**: Discard one card in your hand that includes "Slime" in it's name to negate the effect of a Spell or Trap your opponent plays and destroy it  
**  
Contingency Fee**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A man in a welders mask hotwiring a machine  
**Effect**: Your opponent draws cards from his deck until his hand reaches six. You gain 1,000 Life Points for each card he draws.  
**  
Slime Vase**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A tipped over jar with a Revival Jam sliding out of it  
**Effect**: Special Summon one "Slime" Monster from your hand to the field.  
_Note: The Above ten cards were used by Mad Dog in the Anime Episode "No Pain no Game". All Creative Credit goes to the writers of that Episode_  
**  
Ozama, the Master of Slime**  
**Type**: Aqua/Water/Effect  
**Stars**: 9  
**Attack/Defense**: 3,000/3,000  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by offering two monsters on your side of the field as a tribute, one of which must be "Revival Jam" Or "Slime" In its name. This card cannot attack on the same turn it was summoned. When this card is summoned to the field, Special Summon up to four "Slime" Monsters from your graveyard. As long as this card remains on the field, when your Opponent Attacks a "Slime" Monster on your side of the field, you may decrease this monsters attack by 500 to negate the Battle. Once per turn, by offering two "Slime" Monsters and cutting this monsters ATK by 1,000, this card may Attack your Opponents Life Points directly. When this monster leaves the field, all monsters special Summoned by this monsters effect are destroyed.  
**  
Mechanized Melee**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: Ancient Gear Golem slamming his fist into a wall  
**Effect**: This card can only be Activated when you have a "Ancient Gear Golem" on the field, For the remainder of this turn, any Damage this monster does to the Opponent is doubled. During the end phase of this which this card was played, the attack of "Ancient Gear Golem" is halved.

Well, we got another Blast from the past coming up! What DID Joey do to Bandit Keith that would make his son wanna kill his son? Find out next time in "Limiter Removal"!


	32. Limiter Removal

There was a dead silence as they all accepted whatever the hell was going on.

"Brad…" Chuckled Falco as he shook his head. "Never woulda figured YOU would be the kind of person who would join the Orichalcos…actually, yes you are that kind of person."

"Shut it bird boy!" He shouted. It was eerie; he looked exactly like Bandit Keith…because he was the very son of the rouge himself! "Just because you're dad…killed mine!"

There was a collected gasp from the kids.

"Falco…" Marie whispered. "Is this true?"

"Yeah…see, it happened like—"

"Shut up!" He shouted. "I have it all on tape…"

All eyes turned to the screen…

------------------------------------------------------

Bandit Keith laughed as his Slot Machine barreled down on Joey Wheeler. "That hurt punk?" He asked. "Good! There's a lot more where that came from!"

"You're crazy Keith…then again, what else is new?" Joey grinned as he got up, his body smoking from the new attack. He grunted as his Life Points took a dip to 1,200.

This was not any ordinary duel. Keith had literally gone off the deep end. With this, there was a strap attached to each of their duel disks so, when the Life Points of the loser hit 0, the bomb would go off and take the loser with it

"Come on Joey!" Tristan shouted to his best friend. "Don't let this punk get you!"

"Yeah! I know you can do better than that!" Duke exclaimed.

"Come on big brother!" Serenity shouted, squeezing her fists tight.

"Come on Honey…" Mai whispered as she clutched their child closer to her chest. Falco, only a toddler at this point looked over his moms arm as he watched.

"My Draw!" Joey shouted, drawing his card and looking at it. A sly smirk crossed his face. _Aw yeah…_"I'll summon my Swordsman of Landstar in Defense Mode!"

What appeared to be a cute alien appeared, clutching a sword and shield with his face on it (500/1,200).

"Next, I'ma set these three cards down, then turn it over to you Keith!"

Keith drew a card and grinned. "Heh, thanks brat! This is gonna make my revenge all the sweeter! Slot Machine!" he shouted as his monsters guns began to glow…

Suddenly, a long chain appeared in his Landstar's hands and wrapped around the creatures legs. It wobbled and fell to its knees, obviously in defense.

"Ha! Got ya!" Joey laughed. "With my Kunai with Chain, it not only switches your monster into Defense mode, but gives my Warrior an extra 500 Attack Points!"

"Fine!" Keith shouted. "I'll just end my turn!"

Joey grinned and drew. "First of all, I'm playing Call of da Haunted! Bringing back of my friends you made me discard a while back! So welcome back Cyber Tech Alligator!"

As the trap lifted, a large robotic Alligator appeared, snarling and roaring (2,500/1,200).

"Then, I'll sacrifice my Swordsman of Landstar for Maximum Six!"

The Warrior vanished into pixels of light, and was then replaced by a large, blue six armed muscled creature, grinning as it pounded the floor with hands (1,900/1,600).

A large blue die appeared in Joey's hand.

"Now, for his effect! On da turn I summon him, I get to roll this die! Whatever Number I roll, He gets that many Extra attack times 200! So, let's hope high!"

With a grunt, he chucked the die into the air…it bounced once, twice, three times…finally it came up a 6!

The monster bulged as his attack skyrocketed to 3,100!

"No!" Keith shouted in shock. "It can't end this way! I'm better than you! I always have been!"

"Heh, guess what Keith?" He asked his trademark grin showing. "You thought wrong! Maximum Six! Attack the Slot Machine!"

Like a gorilla, the monster jumped into the air and slammed all his fists into the monster, knowing it into next week and into pixels,

"Cyber Tech Alligator! Finish him off!"

The gator creature inhaled very deeply…then shot out a breath of freezing cold air onto Keith! He screamed and thrashed his arms in pain, but couldn't stop it as he fell to 0 Life Points.

He landed to his knees…his eyes widened as he heard a beeping sound. Finally, before he could scream, a powerful explosion ripped through the area.

Everyone guarded themselves as the explosion ripped through them, and finally, the area was clear. Not a single sign of Keith was left. Ironically, his Slot Machine card floated down in front of Joey, before reducing to ashes.

"ALL RIGHT JOEY!" Yugi, Tea, Tristan, Duke and Yugi all shouted.

Despite what just happened, Joey couldn't help but chuckle. "Heh, thanks every—" he said, turning just in time to see Mai planting a serious kiss on his lips.

"Great job honey." She grinned.

"Heh…" Joey said, stunned from the kiss and fell over. His wife and kid both blinked.

------------------------------------------------------

Marie giggled and pinched Falco's cheek. "You were such a cute little guy!"

"Feh." Falco said, looking off to the side and blushing.

"And I've been waiting years and years to make my deck perfect, to make it so I can totally own you!"

"You're just like your dad…" He snarled, stepping forward in front of his friends. "Obsessed to beat someone you hate…no wonder you're dad lost."

Brad's eyes glowed with an eerie green light and a ball of energy shot out, hitting him in the chest and sending him back into his friends. "Don't you EVER speak that way about my father again…"

"Heh, sorry." He said, a little too smugly. "Just too easy at times."

Brad could only glare at his childhood rival. "I'm gonna make sure you pay dearly for what you did Wheeler…"

"Why do I always have to deal the freaking psychopaths?" Falco sighed and stepped up again.

Brad maneuvered with his hand, and an Orichalcos duel disk appeared and Falco just activated his.

"Let's duel!" They both shouted, their disks jammed into place and their Life Points all set to 8,000.

Brad grinned and drew a card. "I think I'll go first this turn." He said, looking at his hand. "I'll summon my Mechanical Chaser in Attack Mode!"

In a flash of light in front of him, a small, man-sized grim looking robot with several dangerous looking weapons appeared (1,850/800).

"That's gonna end my turn!"

_No Harpie in his deck has more Attack Points than my Machine…_Brad thought. _All I have to do is wait until I get one of my heavy hitters out and slam him around for a while!_

Falco drew his card and looked at it. "I summon the Harpie Queen."

With a gust of wind, a beautiful Harpie lady appeared. This one however had a tight fitting leotard and long flowing hair, with sharper claws than her supposed daughter (1,900/1,200).

"WHAT?!" Brad shouted in surprise. "How could you get such a powerful Monster like that?"

"Come on, I got Ladies and Brothers, why wouldn't there be a mother?" He grinned evilly. "Now then, back to work! Queen! Slice up that Machine!"

With a caw, the Harpie jumped high into the air and as she descended, raked her claws across its surface. It beeped a few times, its mechanized eyes went into x's and exploded into pixels.

Brad growled as he fell to 7,950 Life Points.

"That's gonna end my turn Brad!"

Angrily this time, Brad drew a card. He grinned at it the seconds his eyes set on it. "First of all, I'm gonna set a Monster in Defense…"

A facedown Monster appeared.

"Then I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Falco flinched as the seal spread out through the room, trapping the two of them in them. Brad could only chuckle at his opponents reaction to the accursed area.

"That will then end my turn."

Falco drew his card. "I summon the Harpie Lady Two!"

In a flash of light, the Orange, short haired Harpie appeared for such a long time since her duel with Matt (1,300/1,400).

"Okay….Harpie Lady Two! Attack his Defense!"

Without wasting another moment, the Harpie shot forward in a blinding speed and slammed her claws into the facedown. A strange creature appeared…

It looked to be a man with a few mechanized parts in replacement in his arms and legs, with half of his face replaced with robotic parts. It let out a low whine as the claws from the Winged Beast and exploded into scrape metal.

"Ha!" Laughed Brad. "That was my Mechanized Marauder! With his effect, well it's actually quite interesting. By discarding a card from my hand…" he did so with his Machine Conversion Factory. "I'm allowed to summon a Machine from my deck with equal or less Attack Points than the Monster that Attacked him! So let's see…" He pulled his deck out and thumbed through it.

"We don't have anything to worry about…" Otatsu said as he watched this. "He only used a 1,300 Attack Monster. The most he can summon is a Monster with 1,300, and even with the bonus that's not enough to take out his Harpie Queen."

"Hm, this one's better than nothing…" He said. "Anti-Air Gunner!"

In front of him appeared what appeared to be a turrent on a small cylinder, two turrent moving up and down on the casing of it (800/1,000)---(1,300/1,000).

"Hm…Anti-air…I don't like the sound of that…" Falco said, contemplating his next move. "If I attack it, something bad may happen…ah what the hell? Harpie Queen! Attack his Turrent!"

Spreading her wings, the Harpie Queen Dashed at the turrent and slashed it with her claw. However, before it could explode fully, it shot a few rounds into her gut. She gasped and exploded. Brad, on the other hand, fell even lower to 7,350.

"Figured that would happen…" Falco mumbled.

"Be lucky my Turrent has a effect that helps YOU." He said. "When he destroys a Wind monster with his effect, you're allowed to draw a card."

Falco drew his card and looked at it. "Okay, I'll end my turn by Equipping my Harpie with Arrow Nail."

The Harpies right hand began to glow and the large metal nail began to jut out, raising her Attack by 300.

Brad drew his card and immediately slammed it on the ground. "I play Monster Reborn, letting me bring back my Anti-Air Turrent!"

The Air turrent appeared once again.

"Now I'll just get rid of him…and summon my Mighty Blowback Dragon!"

The monster vanished into little pixels, and in it's place was a creature that was enough to make them all draw back. It was about a foot taller than Brad, with the lower body in more or less the shape of a raptor, with a large gun turrent where it's head would be (2,300/1,700)---(2,800/1,700).

"Now then, for his effect." He said and pointed to his dragon. "See, his turrent has three sections, and if at least three of them can fill up, he gets to blast one card on your side out of the field, clear out of existence. So let's see how lucky I can get…"

The turrent began to glow brightly…everyone held their breaths as the first section filled up, but it only got halfway up the second one. It's effect was no good.

"Eh." Brad shrugged. "Attack his Harpie anyway!"

With a high pitched whine, it shot off a round of energy, blasting the Harpie out of the duel.

Falco cringed as he fell to 6,800.

"That will end my turn…"

Falco drew a card and looked at it. "Perfect…I summon my Harpie Lady Three in Defense Mode to start things off." He said.

With a flutter of wings, the blue Haired Harpie appeared, her claws covering her (1,300/1,400).

"And then Elegant Egotist. With this, I'm summoning my Harpie Lady One from my deck."

The long haired, original Harpie appeared, also in Defense (1,300/1,400). She glowed and both her and her sister rose 300 Attack points.

"Then with this facedown, I'm ending my turn."

As Brad drew, he looked at his hand and grinned. "Well, I'm gonna have to do this! Polymerization!" he shouted, showing the very common Spell. "I'm fusing my Blowback Dragon and Barrel Dragon…"

What appeared to be another dinosaur gone machine appeared, but with three guns instead of one appeared. They were both sucked into the portal and something new appeared. It was on tank like treads with spikes sticking out of it's wheels and made of Black metal much like it's Components. However, for a head, it had three long tentacles with a machine gun on the end of each one (2,600/1,200)---(3,100/1,200).

"Oh boy…" Pegasus said, gulping. "I remember making this one…it's power is very deadly…"

"It's like Russian roulette." He said. "Those guns are gonna spin, and on the chance one lands on a bullet, I can destroy a Monster!"

"I know how it works! If you get three heads, you can kill three monsters, but its effect is mandatory! If you get three heads, You HAVE to destroy three monsters, and we only have a combined total of three!"

"Which is why I'm playing this!" brad laughed. "Fiend's Sanctuary! I'm now allowed a Fiend Token!"

What appeared to be a stick figure made of beads appeared (0/0)---(500/0).

"Now I can't lose! Do it my machine!"

With three loud zings, followed by three clicks. All the kids gasped, seeing a small missile sticking out of each one.

"Ha! Blow them all away!"

"Wrong!" Falco shouted in defiance. "I'm not letting you kill my Harpie off that easily! I play Altar for Tribute!"

A large cage slammed down on his Harpie Lady One, and turned her into Energy. Falco sighed as he absorbed it, rising to 8,100. "Oh yeah…"

Brad's mouth dropped.

"And would you look at that?" Falco said, stroking his chin. "Well, there seems to be three monsters, and three shots to go…well, go on!"

As if a reaction to that, all three remaining monsters exploded into fireballs.

"Damn…" He muttered, then gulped, looking at his now empty hand. "I don't have anything to do…I just end my turn…"

Drawing a Card, Falco shook his head. "I summon Flying Kamakire in Attack Mode!"

With a loud buzz, the Flying Kamakire appeared before him (1,400/900).

"Attack!"

Brad screamed as he felt the insects claws dig into his skin, causing him to fall back and clutch his chest. He fell slowly to 5,950.

"Having fun?" Brad snarled.

"No, I'm having a terrible time kicking your ass!" he shouted. "I'll end my turn now."

Brad drew a card and scowled a little. "I play Vase of Unholy Blight!"

A very evil, wicked version of the Pot of Greed appeared, letting out a wicked cackle.

"With this, all I have to do is Remove a Dark Monster from my Deck."

A Drillago appeared from his deck and he slipped it into his pocket.

"And now, I'm allowed to draw three cards."

He did so and stared at the cards. "Then, I'm going to Play Graceful Charity."

The angel descended upon him, and allowed him to draw three cards to bring his current hand size up to six. He then discarded two cards and showed one. "Then, I play Premature Burial, bringing back…my Double Coston!"

The Spell appeared on his side of the field, draining Brad to 5,150 and with it, and with it twin blobs of pure darkness, both heads of which hand dangling tongues (1,700/1,650)---(2,200/1,650).

"Which I'll sacrifice for my Slot Machine!"

The two of them vanished and was replaced by Keith's most infamous machine ever, the one he almost very well beat Joey at one point. The slot machines' in its chest began to spin until they both became cherries…and spun again until they all became The Seal of Orichalcos (2,000/2,300)---(2,500/2,300).

"Now! Attack his Kamakire!"

The symbols began to spin once again and landed on the Seals again, causing him to shoot out a beam of green energy, which hit the insect and caused him to explode into pixels upon pixels. Falco grimaced as he fell to 7,000 Life Points.

Before those pixels had a chance to vanish from his world, another Flying Kamakire replaced the destroyed one.

"Hm…" he said. "I'll end my turn then."

Falco drew a card, looking at it. "I'll play Pot of Avarice."

Images of Harpie Lady One, Two, Three, And Queen, along with Flying Kamakire appeared behind him, and were sucked into his jar. After a thorough shuffle, he drew his two cards.

"Okay…first, I'm going to sacrifice my Kamakire for Swift Birdman Joe!"

The Bug vanished, and was soon replaced by the powerful man bird creature with the plume of feathers atop his head (2,300/1,400).

"Finally…come on, don't mess me up this time…Graceful Dice!"

The tiny little cherub appeared in front of him and threw the dice up. It bounced once, twice…and much to everyone's excitement, landed on 3!

Swift Birdman Joe grinned evil as his stats changed to (2,600/1,700).

"Attack his Slot Machine!"

Everyone blinked and in that second he vanished, everyone noticing a giant hole in the chest of the giant machine. It twitched a few times and it's robotic eye rolled around a little before exploding into bits and parts. Swift Birdman Joe was amongst the wreckage, and grinned at Brad before flying back to Falco's side of the field.

"And that, my dear nut case is gonna end my turn!"

Surprisingly, Brad drew rather calmly. He looked at his new card and showed it to him. "I play Shallow Grave. Now pick a Monster and put it in facedown Defense Mode."

Falco's lone card, his Flying Kamakire appeared in defense mode, and a facedown card appeared with Brad's.

"Now, I'm sacrifice my facedown Double Coston and summoning one of my Main Guys! Meet…Zoa!"

The twin blobs of darkness vanished into pixels and was replaced by a blue furred creature from hell, with bent arms and legs with a snarling mouth (2,600/1,900)---(3,100/1,900).

"Attack his Birdman! Glimmer Strike!"

With a low growl, he pounded his fists into the ground and shot a sparkling beam from his eyes, hitting the Birdman. It caused him to scream in pain and explode into pixels.

Falco grimaced this time as he fell to 6,200. Luckily still in the lead though.

Falco drew a card and looked at it. _Yes!_ He thought. _Critias! All I need now is a Trap…_

"I'm just gonna end my turn right there.'

Brad drew a card and grinned a little. "I'm setting two cards facedown and ending my turn…"

Falco snatched the top card off his deck and cursed mentally. Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. No Harpies and not a trap. Dead draw.

"I'll end my turn…"

Drawing, Brad laughed. "Now, to show you the real Meaning of Pain! To start things off, I play Metalmorph."

His trap lifted, and Zoa was suddenly enshrouded in a large metal casing. His growl was suddenly mechanical (3,100/1,900)---(3,400/2,200).

"Then, I'll play Pot of Greed, allowing me to draw two cards!" he did so. "Then with Zoa on the field, I can do this! I'll then offer for my mighty Metal Zoa!"

The Monster vanished and was then replaced by a mammoth monster, the same build as Zoa but made entirely of metal (3,000/2,300)---(3,500/2,300).

"Then, my facedown Call of the Haunted to bring back said Zoa!"

With the Trap appearing, so did Zoa. Both of the monsters looked at each other, nodded and roared at the Wheeler.

"Okay, now we've reached the point of Screwed over royally…" Matt muttered, wincing.

"Zoa! Glimmer Strike his Defense!"

The Dark Fiend chuckled as he shot off a beam of shining energy; hitting Falco's flying Kamakire and splattering it into bug guts.

Falco searched for his cards and another one appeared, however this time in Attack Mode.

"Metal Zoa! Hardened Glimmer Strike!"

An even more powerful burst of energy shot out from the metal ones eyes and hit the bug, hitting it in the chest and making it explode.

Falco cried out in pain as he dropped even more to 4,100 Life Points, gasping for breath.

"Heh…I'll bring out my Harpie Lady One with that!" Falco shouted.

With a joyous caw, Harpie Lady one appeared with a hiss (1,300/1,400)---(1,600/1,400).

"Heh, like it matters?" He asked. Brad chuckled, set a card down and waved his hand to signal he ended his turn.

Falco drew his card and couldn't help but grin. "I play Pot of Greed!" he shouted.

The grinning pot appeared in front of Falco, and chuckled before exploding into pixels.

Falco drew his card and his eyes widened. "Oh yeah! I play Summon Storm! With this, I pay 800 Life Points…"

He grimaced as he dropped to 3,300 Life Points.

"But now, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Level Four or Lower Wind monster from my hand to the field!"

In a flash of light, Harpie Lady Two appeared, growling and hissing.

_Okay…I still got Critias, and Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation. I can do some massive Damage this turn…I can win this!_

"I play Harpie Lady Phoenix Formation!"

There was a loud Cheer as the two Harpies rose into the air, forming into the powerful blue phoenix. They both charged down…

"Activate My Body as a Shield!"

His Spell lifted up and a beam of light shot out, hitting the Phoenix and knocking it away, causing the screaming Harpie to fall to the ground, groaning, growling and hissing.

"This is simple. If you would activate a Card that destroys my monster, I pay 1,500 Life Points, and then it's negated and destroyed!"

Falco snarled, but Brad did fall to 3,550. He gulped and looked at a card in his hand. "Okay…I'll end my turn with a new Monster. Meet…the Harpie King!"

Nothing happened for a few seconds.

"Nothing's happening!"

"Wait for it…" Grinned Falco.

Finally, something did happen. A new Harpie began to descend down to them. He was completely shirtless, but muscular, with large orange-red wings behind his back. Donning a golden necklace, he had flaming red hair and a stern look with green eyes. Harpie Lady One and Two gasped and bowed to him, while he crossed his arms at Brad (1,700/1,300)---(2,000/1,300).

"What the hell? The Harpies have a Dad?"

"The hell do you think?" Falco groaned. "I end my turn…"

Brad drew his card, staring at it as he began to laugh insanely. "Yes! Now it begins! I play…Dark Matter Energizer!"

A glowing ball of Darkness appeared in the middle of the field.

"This works rather simply. I have to have Zoa and Metal Zoa on my side of the field. Now I'm allowed to sacrifice them for the next step! Begone!"

Both of the Zoa's were sucked into the orb, and a being began to form…

"And summon forth the greatest creature of all! Behold! _**Zoa Omega**_!"

Zoa Omega was a frightening creature. About twenty feet fall with massive spikes sticking out of it's joints, along with blood dripping off of it's claws, which were about the size of minivans, a massive swinging tail and a rusty metal Mask. It screeched in anger and roared (3,300/2,800).

"Now then, you may be wondering why this guy isn't getting a bonus." Brad explained. "Well, it's simple, this guy isn't effect by Spells or Trap card effects, At all!"

Falco growled.

"Now then…let's do a little cleanup shall we?" Brad screamed, grinning wildly. "Destroy the Harpie Lady One!"

The Monster roared and charged forward, his tail flicking around behind it wildly as it raised it's claws up, and slammed them down on the Harpie Lady.

But much to Brad's shock, it kept it's claw up, grunting under the exertion, and finally pushed it away.

"What!?" Brad screamed while his Zoa walked back to him. "I said he's not affected by Spells and Traps!"

"Ah, but NOT monster effects!" Falco grinned. "Harpie King is very protective of his kin, and won't let them die easily! In other words, before you start your turn, I pick a Harpie Monster on my side of the field and for the rest of this turn, she can't die!"

Brad growled angrily. "Fine…I just end my turn!"

Falco drew and looked at it. He grinned a little. "I'll set this card down…"

A card appeared before him.

"What did I just tell you?" Growled Brad. "He's not gonna be affected by that!"

"I know." He said, holding a card up. "I was thinking more long turn, like this! I play the Fang of Critias!"

Making his long time Absence, the mighty Trap Fusing Dragon appeared with a massive roar.

"Now, combine with Harpie Lady Sparrow Formation, create the Harpie Guardian!"

The Dragon fused with the Trap, and created something new. It was tall, like Critias with the same blue scales, but with massive Harpie Like wings, with a helmet fit for a dragon with long plumes of feathers on either side with wicked looking blades on his elbows and kneels. It let out a loud roar and a snarl (2,400/2,200).

Brad gulped. If it fused with Critias, it's gonna be powerful…

"Now then, here's what THIS guy can do." Falco said. "Well, to start things off, I can pay 500 Life Points to take any Harpie Card I want from my Deck or Graveyard and add it to my hand, then I'll summon it."

Harpie Lady Three appeared before the Dragons and her family, it's arms crossed.

"And finally, by discarding my entire hand, and paying all by 100 of My life Points…"

He fell down to 100.

"One Monster with Harpie on it's name has it's current Attack Doubled!"

The Harpie King smirked and clenched it's claws tightly, rising to an Attack of 4,000.

"Attack the Metal Zoa with Claw of the Harpies!"

With a massive scream, the Harpie shot out at Zoa and slammed his claws into the monster. It took the monster a few seconds to register what has just happen…then it screamed in agony and exploded into parts and pieces.

"Harpie Lady One, Two, Three! KILL HIM!"

"NO!" Brad screamed.

Too late.

The Harpies all jumped into the air and slammed their claws into Keith's kin. He screamed in agony and passed out as he slammed headfirst into the floor. The Seal took him without any regret.

"Heh…and that's all she said."

Marie tackled him from behind. "you did great baby." She whispered, planning a big kiss on Falco's lips. He gladly kissed her back, holding her close.

"Okay, we can't be getting too much farther from Nightshade! Almost there people, let's go!"

"You go." Falco said, kissing her again.

"Yeah." Marie said, kissing him again. "We'll catch up."

The group shuddered and ran off, leaving the two love birds behind.

Several minutes into the make out session, a pair of bright red eyes were seen from the darkness, the Dark Knight stepped out and stared at the kids…

--------------------------------------------------------------

**Harpie King  
****Type**: Winged-Beast/Wind/Effect  
**Stars**: 4  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,700/1,300  
**Effect**: During your opponents standby phase, select one "Harpie" Monster (Except this card) on your side of the field. For the remainder of this turn, the select monster cannot be destroyed as a result of battle (Damage Calculation is still applied)

_Note: "Harpie King' Was first made by YuGiOhManiac for his story "The Return of the Orichalcos" All creative credit goes to him._

**Vase of Unholy  
****Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A dark, evil version of the Pot of Greed  
**Effect**: Remove from play one DARK-type monster from your deck. Draw 3 cards from your deck.

_Note: 'Vase of Unholy Blight' Was first made by king Dragun for his story 'Yu-Gi-oh! Sisters of Anasi' Used with permission. All creative credit goes to him._

**Summon Storm**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A man in a swirling energy pillar  
**Effect**: Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon one Level four or lower WIND-Monster from your hand in face up Attack Mode

_Note: "Summon Storm" Will be used by Harpies Brother in a future episode of Yugioh GX. All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode_

**Mechanized Marauder  
****Type**: Warrior/Dark/Effect  
**Stars**: 3  
**Attack/Defense**: 400/400  
**Effect**: When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle, you may discard one card from your hand and Special Summon one MACINE-Type monster with equal or less ATK than the monster that destroyed this card in face up ATK mode.

**Anti-Air Gunner  
****Type**: Machine/Earth/Effect  
**Stars**: 4  
**Attack/Defense**: 800/1,000  
**Effect**: When this card is destroyed as a result of battle by your opponents WIND-type Monster, destroy the monster that destroyed this card. At that time, your opponent draws one card from their deck.

**Dark Matter Energizer  
****Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A dark black core within a giant robot  
**Effect**: Sacrifice one "Zoa" And "Metal Zoa" on your side of the field. Special summon one "Zoa Omega" From your deck, hand or Graveyard.

**Zoa Omega  
****Type**: Machine/Dark/Effect  
**Stars**: 10  
**Attack/Defense**: 3,300/2,800  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Summoned by the effect of "Dark Matter Energizer". This card is not affected by the effects of Spells or Traps.

**Harpie Guardian  
****Type**: Dragon/Wind/Effect  
**Stars**: 8  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,400/2,200  
**Effect**: This card can only be Descended by playing "The Fang of Critias" And offering one "Harpie Lady-Sparrow Formation". Once per turn, by paying 500 Life Points, you may add one "Harpie" Card from your hand or graveyard to your hand. Also, by paying all but 100 Life Points and discarding your entire hand to the graveyard, you may double the attack of one "Harpie" Monster on your side of the field. This card cannot attack if you play this effect

Are we close to the end? Not really! Next time, we see one final blast from the past! Alison has to duel an opponent that faced the same kind of deck as her! Can she win this time? Find out next time in "Mystic Plasma Zone"!


	33. Mystic Plasma Zone

The next room was very, very dark.

Not the kind of dark like Janger's room, but dark, aura wise and evil wise.

"Damn…dark in here, even for me." Matt said, rubbing his arms as if things had just gotten colder.

"Something very evil is in here." Pegasus muttered, making a sideways glance off to the side.

"Something lurks in here…" Chad muttered.

"But what?"

Drake heard squeak a little in terror. "Sis?" he asked, looking around in the darkness for his little sister. "You there?"

"I'm scared…something's in here…" She whimpered her eyes in a wince to hopefully see what was in the darkness around her.

"Yes but…" Claire paused.

"Where?"

--------------------------------------------------

Nightshade laughed a small chuckle. "Ahhh, memories…"

"Where did you get this one from sir?"

"Long story." He said. "This one however is also a master of the shadows, but not so much as Strings."

"Hm…" The Dark Knight muttered. "I heard about this card…his entire deck focused on a Field spell, how can he do this with the Orichalcos?"

"Well." Nightshade said. "I have him a very strong spell to help in that…"

"We'll see how he fairs…"

--------------------------------------------------

This time they heard something. A Deep cackle echoed from the shadows. "Ahhh…my victims arrive."

"Show yourself!" Shouted Pegasus, standing in front of the children. "Don't be a coward!"

"I am no such thing Maxamillion…" The voice said. "So I will show you."

From the darkness came a dark, tall muscular man. He had a dark black trench coat with a hat on his head, no other facial mark was shone, considering the fact he had a mask over his nose and eyes. His eyes, however, glowed red, and they were not sure if that was an illusion either.

"The name…" The man paused. "Is Titan."

"Titan…" Alison whispered.

"Ah yes…Jaden has spoke of you." Pegasus said. "The duelist that had not once, but twice lost his soul to the shadow realm."

Titan twitched at that. "The first time was a fluke…" he said. "It took my by surprise…but with the aid of my new master, that will not be the case! I am stronger than I ever have been before!"

"We'll see about that…" Jake said with a snarl and stepping forward.

"No." Alison said with a quiet whisper, putting a hand on his shoulder. "I'll take this one."

"But Alison." He said with a shocked whisper.

She put a hand to his mouth and shook her head. "No buts." She whispered. "I feel I need to do this…"

Jake blinked and looked down. "I understand…"

She smiled slightly and gently leaned up, kissing the Thunder User on the cheek. With that, she turned on a heel and stared down Titan.

"This is my opponent?" He chuckled as she began to walk forward. "A girl?"

"From what I heard, a girl totally kicked your ass last time." She said with a grin.

Titan snarled and activated his duel disk, and both stood a several feet from the other.

"LET'S DUEL!"

"Ladies first." Alison smirked, drawing a card. "I mean, it's only proper." She looked at the card and nodded. "I summon the Etoile Cyber in Attack Mode!"

With a gust of wind, the ballerina with the twirls around her wrists appeared before her, crossing her arms (1,200/1,600).

"Then a facedown's gonna end it for me!"

Titan drew, grinning at the monster. "So…we meet again…okay, to begin things, I play Terraforming! With this, I can take any Field Spell I want from my deck and play it!"

"Ugh…" Falco moaned. "Morgan did the same thing…he's gonna pick the Seal…"

"Not entirely Brat…the card I'm picking is none other than…the Dark Arena!"

"The What?" Alison gulped.

As soon as she said that, a card slipped out, and Titan snatched it up.

"But don't worry…that's for another time. For now, I set this card down and this monster in Defense. That ends my turn."

Alison raised an eyebrow as she drew her card, looking at it plainly. "I summon Blade Skater in Attack Mode!"

With an overly made entrance, the skater appeared beside her fusion counterpart, growling at her opponent (1,400/1,500).

Titan grinned inwardly…

"Blade Skater! Attack his Defense!"

With a cry, she began to skate forward, one foot after the other with a look of determination on her face…suddenly; Witch of the Black Forest appeared on the card, in defense and was sliced in half. She screamed and exploded into pixels.

Titan grinned evilly as a card slipped out of his deck. "Why thank you…" he said.

"No, thank YOU!" She grinned. "Etoile Cyber! Attack him directly!"

"Wrong!" he shouted. "Activate Call of the Haunted!"

His Witch appeared again, her hair billowing in the wind.

"Eh…" She blinked. "Fine, get her!"

The Cyber monster jumped forward anyway and slammed her foot into the Spellcasters chin, sending her shattering.

Yet another card appeared in Titans hand, and he grinned.

Alison gulped. "I'll end my turn…"

Titan drew a card and grinned. "Okay punk…I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Alison blinked in confusion as the Seal appeared around them, pulsing with energy.

"Wait…then why did you use Terraforming on your other Field? You can't play Field Spells while the other one is on the field, and you can't destroy the Orichalcos!"

"Heh…that's why my master was generous enough to give me a very powerful Spell card!" Titan shouted, holding up a card.

He played it, and a spell card with the image of Dark Ruler Ha Des paying a Graverobber with two castles in the background appeared.

"I play Land Rentaway!"

"Say huh now?" Alison gulped.

"To put it simply for a bimbo like yourself…I pay 1,000 Life Points to activate it…"

His Life Points dragged down to 6,900.

"But now, for as long as it remains on the field, for an additional 500 Life Points, I can play one more Field Spell in my Magic/Trap card zone! However, the only other draw back is the increases and decreases of the second Field Spell are negated…but this Spell isn't that type!"

He played another card.

"Cast us to…the Dark Arena!"

The area around them began to darken significantly…

------------------------------------------------------

"So you're telling us this guy lost his soul to the shadows…twice?" Asked Wright, skeptically.

"That is correct." Nightshade said simply. "There is a funny story in that…his first opponent was Jaden Yuki, but he was only an assassin at that point, made to scare him. However, Yuki got the better of him and before he knew it, he had been sucked into a true shadow game…"

"After losing his soul to the shadows that time, he was revived by the Shadow riders and Kagemaru. He was given a Shadow Charm to help increase his powers, and decided to get the person he thought was the weakest…Alexis Rhodes.

"However, he was miscalculated in that duel too, and lost his soul." Nightshade chuckled darkly. "He should be lucky I managed to find him just before his soul was taken forever…"

"But why Titan sir?" Shroud asked.

"Why not?" Was all he said. "Titan was a decent duelist…so why not choose him?"

"True…"

"Let's just hope he doesn't lose it his time…" Nightshade grinned a sick grin. "If he does, I'll bury his soul so deep in the shadow realm nothing will go near it…"

------------------------------------------------------

"Whoa…" Alison gasped, and then gulped.

The dark arena was more or less a Bull ring, except shrouded completely in shadows around them. In the stands were fiends and monsters of all kinds, cheering and giving cat calls to Alison.

Titan chuckled and waved his hands around the area. "Brings back so many memories…memories which make me want to destroy you!"

"And what does this place…" She gulped. "Entail?"

"Well, how about I show you?" Titan grinned, taking a card from his hand. "How about I show you one of the cards I got from my witch! Meet…the Picador Fiend!"

The audience began to cheer as a being appeared from the darkness, a frightening creature appeared atop a gaunt horse, with black armor and skulls on the shoulders, holding up a rather large pike. It however seemed to grow even more sinister as the Seal bonded to its helmet (1,600/0) --- (2,100/0).

"Know what he can do?" Titan asked, gesturing to the bull arena around them. "When he's in his area, he can attack you directly!"

Alison's eyes shot wide open and she gasped.

"Attack the fool directly with Mortal Smite!"

Spinning its pike above its head, it began to charge up energy and pointed it directly at Alison. It whirred once…and shot a green burst of fire out, hitting Alison in the chest. She screamed and flew back a few feet, falling to her knees, gripping her chest and falling to 5,900.

"Bastard…" She snarled.

"Why thank you." He grinned. "I'll end my turn with that one."

Alison drew a card, looking at her current choices. "Hm…okay! I play Fusion Sage! With this, I'm bringing Polymerization to come out!"

The Spell landed in her hand.

"Now I play it! Say hello…to the Cyber Blader!"

Alison let out a soft sigh as the Cyber Blader appeared before her, grinning evilly (2,100/800).

Suddenly, she saw who her opponent was…and snarled angrily, clenching a fist.

"She seems to remember me…don't I feel special?"

"Well, let's see if you remember this! Attack his Picador Fiend!" She shouted.

"What!?" Titan shouted. "They'll both be destroyed!"

"Not so!" She giggled. "When you have one Monster on your side of the field, she can't die in battle! Continue the attack!"

As the Fiend tried to protect itself, it just was knocked off his horse, shattering into pixels. The crowd in the audience booed and howled in anger

Titan could only snarl in anger. "Bitch…"

"I try to stand out." She giggled. "But I'll set this card down and end my turn."

Titan drew angrily, grinning a little. "Now, I summon this monster in Defense Mode…meet the Banderillo Fiend!"

Before him, from the darkness came a strange monster, like that with a pointed end and wings on either side like a pike (900/600) --- (1,400/600).

"Huh?" She asked. "What is THAT?" She asked.

"They say the matador's use Banderillo's as a way to agitate the bulls into attacking, but mine has a different use…"

The creature began to with an eerie light, the same with Cyber Blader. She gasped in horror and burst into pixels.

"On the round I summon him, one of your creatures die!" Titan grinned.

Alison gasped in horror…

"But enough of that." He grinned. "I'll just end my turn there."

Alison drew a card and smiled a little. "I summon my Cyber Tutu!"

In a flurry of wind and lotus blossoms, the chibi ballerina player appeared (1,000/600).

"And since your monster has a higher attack, she can get you directly!"

"I think not!" he shouted as the Tutu began to spin forward. "With Dark Arena in place, I choose who you Attack, so long as I have a Fiend Monster on my field! Tutu! You're new target is my Fiend!"

The Tutu seemed to be in a daze as she began to spin around, making her whirlwind kick as she soared forward, slamming her foot into the fiend and blowing it to pixels.

Scowling, Alison looked at her hand. "Fine…I end my turn."

Titan drew a card. "Care to see the other card I got with my Witch! Meet…the Mist Archfiend!"

A dark mist began to shroud over the area…suddenly, a monster rose from it with a fearsome roar. It looked like the Summoned Skull, but with red skin and broken wings. It roared again, digging it's claws into the ground (2,400/0)---(2,900/0).

"Whoa!" Alison shouted. "How did you summon that guy without a tribute?"

He chuckled. "He doesn't need one! Mist Archfiend is like Majestic Mech-Ohka, only with one more drawback…but you're about to lose a lot more! Mist Archfiend! Destroy her Tutu! Blood Rend!"

Snarling and opening it's mouth, it shot forth a burst of red smoke. The girl squealed in horror and choked on it, holding her throat…and exploded into pixels.

Alison grimaced as she fell to 4,000 Life Points.

"Now, I'll set this card facedown and end my turn…"

As he said this, the Archfiend began to fade into nothing, but it turned before it did and sliced Titan in the chest. The Shadow Realm 'master' moaned as he backed away a little, falling to 5,400.

"So that was it…" She grinned. "You lose 1,000 Life Points when it's sent to the Grave.

"A Necessary loss." He said, grimacing.

Alison drew, shrugging a little. "I'll set this monster in Defense, and this card down. That's gonna end my turn."

Titan drew and grinned. "I play the Spell Recurring Nightmare! With this, I'm allowed to take any two Dark Monsters I want from my Grave with 0 Defense points and add them to my hand!"

His Picador Fiend and Mist Archfiend appeared in his hand.

"And I'll resummon my Picador Fiend!"

The audience began to cheer once again as the horse riding fiend appeared, spinning it's pike around (1,600/0)---(2,100/0).

"Attack her directly once more!"

As soon as the Attack began to form, Alison grinned. "I activate my facedown! Magic Cylinder!"

"What!? Picador Fiend, Stop!"

Too later. The attack was sucked into one cylinder and into the other, shooting out and hitting Titan in the chest! He screamed in pain and took a few steps back, snarling in anger, and falling to 3,300.

He growled in anger. "I end my turn…"

Alison drew. "I play Fusion Recovery! With this, I'm taking back Blade Skater and Polymerization!"

The two cards slipped out and she grinned a little.

"Now, I summon the Blade Skater I just brought back, then give her a little Accessory, Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!"

No sooner did the Blade Skater appear did the Sword appeared in her hands, glowing with an evil energy (1,400/1,500)---(2,200/1,500).

"Attack the Picador Fiend!"

She then began to skate forward and as she reached the fiend, she slammed her sword into it. The horse neighed and jumped up, kicking its hooves, but exploded.

Titan looked away and growled as he fell to 3,200.

"That's gonna end my turn dude!"

Titan drew his card. _Well…it's a start._ He though. "I play Pot of Greed!"

The chuckling Pot appeared, and he drew two cards. His eyes opened behind his mask.

"Now I play…Ritual of the Matador!"

Behind him came a horrible looking fountain with blood flowing from it.

"Now with this, I simply get rid of my Mist Archfiend…and I'm allowed to summon one of my best…meet…the Matador Fiend!"

From the Darkness, and all the while the cheering crowd from behind the darkness. A figure appeared with a scaly head, tall body with blood red leathery wings. It rose it's arms and stared at Alison (0/0)---(500/0).

_Zero Attack and Defense? AND it's a ritual? It's effect must be really powerful…_

"But now I'll set this card down and call that a turn…"

Alison drew a card…and looked at it. The Warrior Returning Alive. _Think I'll save this…it's that thing's effect is a one time thing, I can get rid of it and bring Blade Skater back then…_

"Attack his Fiend monster my Blader!"

Dashing forward with her sword, she was ready to swing…when the claws of Matador fiend struck out and sliced her. She gasped and exploded into pixels.

Titan and the fiend all chuckled darkly. "You think it would be that simple to kill my monster? Oh no, if you happen to Attack him, your monster dies and I lose nothing!"

Alison gulped. "Fine! Just because it says the monsters in attack doesn't mean I have to put them in Attack! I'll—"

"You think I didn't know that?" he grinned. "I play Final Attack Orders! With this in play, every monster you have on the field is switched into Attack mode!"

_Damn…he's got all his bases covered..._

Titan drew his card, knowing she had nothing else to do. He stared at the card and grinned a little. "I equip my Matador Fiend with Ritual Weapon!"

The fiend held it's claw out, and what appeared to be a large shield/sword combo appeared on his wrist (500/0)---(2,000/1,500).

"Now Attack her Defense Monster!"

The fiend lunged forward, it's claws shining brightly in the darkness as it cleaved her facedown Giant Rat into pixels.

Luckily for her, she had another as it appeared on her field (1,400/1,450).

Titan growled a little. "Fine, I'm ending my turn…"

Alison drew, but did not look at it just yet. _Please…let this be the one thing I need…_

She looked at it, and her eyes widened!

"Yes! I sacrifice my Rat and summon…Cyber Prima!"

The rat vanished into pixels of light and was soon replaced by the very over decorated warrior of light, shining brightly in the whole area (2,300/1,400).

_Dammit!_ Titan thought. _Rhodes didn't use this on me!_

"Guess what she does?" She grinned. "Every face up Spell on the field goes boom!"

Titan's eyes grew wide in horror behind his mask.

First, the Land Rentaway Spell exploded into pixels, and seconds later the large dark bull ring was reduced to absolutely nothing, then to add insult to injury, the Ritual Weapon exploded. The fiend moaned, losing it's battle arena and it's weapon, along with 1,500 Attack and Defense Points.

_Okay…if it's anything like the Picador Fiend, it gets it's effect from the Dark Arena. So let's try…_

"Attack his Fiend Prima!"

As she began to move forward, it move it's claws and sliced her again, watching it shatter.

"Worth a shot..." She moaned.

"Anymore Stupid moves you wanna do this turn?" He grinned.

"Just shut up and go…"

Titan drew a card and scowled a little. Another Dark Arena, and with only one Land Rentaway, this was more or less useless.

"Fiend Matador, Attack her directly!"

The fiend inhaled very deeply and shot out a beam of darkness out, hitting Alison in the chest. She squeaked in pain and clutched the part that was just hit, grimacing and falling to 3,500.

"I end my turn…"

Alison drew, moaning a little. She didn't have a lot of monsters that didn't have to Attack, and there was only one monster in her whole deck that had any chance of beating this thing.

"I end my turn…" She said.

Titan drew again and nodded a little. "I summon my Winged Minion." He announced.

A tiny little Imp appeared with short little wings, a bald head and blue skin appeared (700/700)---(1,200/700).

"Now! Feast my Matador Fiend! Increase your power!"

The Imp exploded into pixels and the Matadors power rose to 1,200.

"Attack her directly!"

Charging another death beam, he shot it out and hit her, causing her to scream a little bit louder that time. She clutched her chest and panted, falling lower to 2,300.

"I'm ending my turn…"

Alison closed her eyes tight. _Please…please let this be the one I need…_She looked at it. _It's a Start…_

"I play Pot of Greed!"

The chuckled pot appeared before her and exploded, while Alison drew two cards. Her eyes widened and she giggled. "Oh yeah! I summon Cyber Petite Angel!"

Before her came…a cute little metallic winged puffball, squeaking cutely as she floated around (300/200).

Titan began to laugh loudly. "You think that scares me!? That can do nothing to stop me!"

"I know, it's what I'm pulling is what I'm counting on, like my Machine Angel Ritual!"

A card slipped out of her deck and she added it to her hand. "Now, before I do anything else, I play Warrior Returning Alive on my Cyber Prima."

Cyber Prima appeared from her Grave and was added to her hand.

"And now I play Machine angel Ritual! With this, I have to sacrifice a total of eight stars, so I'll give up my Cyber Petite Angel and my Cyber Prima…"

Both monsters appeared above a large cauldron and were sucked into it…

"And summon my best monster! Meet…Cyber Angel Dakini!"

From the cauldron came a figure, a woman to be specific, with blue skin and was quite dressed. Halter, boots, briefs, a helmet and, the one thing that stood out, the four arms, the upper pair holding a nadochi while the lower two held a yari. She held up the weapons and growled (2,700/2,400).

"Whoa…" Claire said her eyes wide.

Jake chuckled. "When she brings this gal out well…it's over."

"So?" Titan laughed. "If you even try to attack my Matador Fiend, you'll end up killing her regardless!"

"You'd think that." She chuckled. "But she's extremely powerful. When I summon her, you get to pick which monster on the field you want, and it gets destroyed!"

"What!?" He screamed. "But…I only have one!"

"Bingo!"

The fiend Matador exploded into pixels.

"Now Dakini! Punish this guy for messing with our friends!"

With a battle cry, Dakini lunged into the air and slammed her weapons into Titan, causing the psycho to cry out and fall over, falling to a mere 500 Life Points.

Alison giggled. "I'll end my turn on that one!"

Titan drew a card, panting. "I set one Monster in Defense Mode…and end my turn."

Drawing Calmly, Alison smirked. "Guess what?" She asked. "Dakini's got another effect, she damages through Defense!"

"…No…" He whispered in horror.

"Dakini! Destroy his monster, win me this duel!"

Charging the monster, a Picador Fiend appeared before exploding into Pixels.

"No!" titan screamed, falling to 0 Life points as the Seal began to wrap itself around him. "No! No I can't lose! I am the master of the Darkness! You cannot do this to me! No! No! No!"

Sadly, it was too later as the Seal took his soul, all the while Titan was screaming and leaning against the walls…

"All right Alison!" Jake cheered, the others following him.

She smiled and blushed, pumping a fist in the air, when she felt Cyber Angel Dakini's hand on her shoulder.

"You did good Alison." She said in a powerful yet kindly voice. "You have true potential."

She smiled and nodded, watching her disappear. She suddenly turned to face Jake.

"So…yeah, great job." He grinned, blushing a little.

She giggled a little. "Thanks."

"Awww…so touching." Said a dark voice from the other side of the room.

All eyes turned to the other side to see A figure rising from the shadows. The dark knight appeared from the darkness, his eyes glowing red from the helmet, and chuckling.

"Hello…we all finally meet…"

"Who are you?" Pegasus asked, glaring at him.

"My true identity is unimportant for now…but I believe you have something you are interested in…"

He snapped his fingers and the kids gasped, Falco and Marie appeared behind him, seemingly locked up and chained in mid air, eyes wide in terror.

"You're friends seem quite interesting when they try to fight back."

"Bastard!" Claire shouted, jumping to her feet. "Let them go, now!"

"Oh I wouldn't even if I could." He chuckled. "I'll make you a deal, I'm in the last room in this tower…if you believe your brave enough to face me…I will give them back. If you don't…you are all _mine._"

Dead silence amongst the kids around them.

"No takers?" He chuckled. "Very well…you know where to find me…"

All three of them vanished in bursts of darkness.

There was more silence…and they all dashed out of the room.

------------------------------------------------------------

"Do they have the motivation?" Nightshade asked as the Dark Knight appeared behind him.

"Yes." He chuckled. "They should be arriving shortly."

"Excellent…all shall go crumbling down around them tonight…"

Both of them began to chuckle darkly as they saw them enter the new room…

------------------------------------------------------------

**Picador Fiend  
Type**: Fiend/Dark/Effect  
**Stars**: 4  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,600/0  
**Effect**: While "The Dark Arena" is face up on your side of the field, this card may Attack your Opponent Directly.

**Banderillo Fiend**  
**Type**: Fiend/Dark/Effect  
**Stars**: 3  
**Attack/Defense**: 900/900  
**Effect**: When this card is Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned, destroy one monster on your opponents side of the field. This card cannot attack on the turn it was summoned

**Matador Fiend  
Type**: Fiend/Dark/Ritual/Effect  
**Stars**: 6  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Effect**: This card can only be ritual Summoned by the effect of "Ritual of the Matador" and offering monsters in your hand and/or field whose total star level is 6. When this card is attacked, reduce the damage you receive to 0 and destroy the Monster.

**Dark Arena**  
**Type**: Spell/Field  
**Image**: A Bullring completely shrouded in darkness  
**Effect**: When this card is face up on the field, all attack position monsters must attack when they are able. If a players Monster does not have the word "Fiend" in their name, his/her opponent may choose the target of the Attack for that monster

**Ritual of the Matador**  
**Type**: Spell/Ritual  
**Image**: A fountain with the interior of a fanged mouth  
**Effect**: This card is used to ritual summon "Matador Fiend". You must offer monsters on your hand and/or your side of the field whose total level is 6 or more.

_Note: The top five cards were used by Titan in the anime episode "A Reason to Win". All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Cyber Petite Angel**  
**Type**: Fairy/Light/Effect  
**Stars**: 2  
**Attack/Defense**: 300/200  
**Effect**: When this card is summoned, add one "Machine Angel Ritual" From your deck to your hand

**Machine Angel Ritual**  
**Type**: Spell/Ritual  
**Image**: A feminine figure coming out of a smoking cauldron  
**Effect**: This card is used to Ritual Summon any monster with the name "Cyber Angel" in it's name. You must offer monsters in your hand and/or field equal to the level of monster you're attempting to summon

**Cyber Angel Dakini**  
**Type**: Fairy/Light/Ritual/Effect  
**Stars**: 8  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,700/2,400  
**Effect**: This card can only be ritual Summoned by "Machine Angel Ritual" And offering Monsters from your hand and/or deck whose total stars equal 8 or more. When this card is Ritual Summoned Successfully, your opponent selects one of their monsters. Destroy the selected monster. When this card battles with a defense monster with less DEF points than this monsters ATK, inflict the difference as battle damage.

_Note: "Cyber Petite Angel", "Machine Angel Ritual" And "Cyber Angel Dakini" Were all first used by Alexis in the episode "Pop Goes the duel" (Though Cyber Petite angel was used in a different Episode) All creative Credit Goes to the writers of that episode._

**Land Rentaway**  
**Type**: Spell/Continue  
**Image**: Dark Ruler ha Des handing a sack of gold to a Grave Robber with two castles in the back ground  
**Effect**: Pay 1000 Life Points to activate this card. As long as this card is face up on the field, you may play an additional Field Spell in your Spell/Trap zones at the cost of 500 Life Points. Any increases and/or decreases the second spell has are negated. If this card is removed from play, destroy the Second Field Spell card.

Well, looks like we're getting closer to the end of this little Arc! The Dark knight has shown his face, what kind of dark secrets does he hold? Next time, Otatsu goes up against a long time rival. Does he even have a chance against this Shifty Ninja? Find out next time in "Fuhma Shuriken".

Also, people who are fans of Paper matrio may wanna check out my new fic, "Yugioh! Legend of the Pure Hearts!" Give it a shot!


	34. Fuhma Shuriken

"Falco?" The voice whispered.

The voice seemed to be so far away at this point…almost like she was at the other end of a long tunnel.

"Falco?" Asked the voice again, this time worried.

"Ugh…" Falco moaned, shaking his blonde head and looking up. "Marie…?"

"Oh thank god…" She whispered in a voice which obviously showed relief. "I thought you wouldn't wake up…"

"Heh…don't worry baby." He said, looking over at her. "Takes a lot more than whatever just happened to be to take out a Wheeler…"

"Oh, good to know," A voice from the other side of the room mused, the Dark Knight walking out of the shadows to the two kidnapped children. "I'll have to do a lot worse then the next time I get my play time with you…"

"You bastard…" Snapped Falco, glaring at the insane man. "Who do you think you are, attacking two people while their backs are turned?"

The second he finished the sentence, the gloved hand of the Knight shot out, grabbing his throat in a death grab. "I think I'm the masters most trusted duelist…"

Snapping his hand away, he slowly began to turn, his black cape fluttering behind him in the unseen wind…

"At least answer us this…" Marie pleaded. "Where is our friend…

"Where is Michael?"

The Dark Knight from at the mention of that name…he said and did nothing for several minutes.

"You're friends are going to be coming to save you." He said in nothing above a whisper. "You're allowed to watch…nothing else you can do…"

He waved his hands off to the side to show off a large crystal screen. It flickered to life, and the image showed the teens and Pegasus walking into a room…

-------------------------------------------------

"Ah…" Otatsu sighed as he walked into the next room, his cloak billowing in the wind that seemed to be circulating all throughout the building. "I sense much danger in this room…"

"Come on, when AREN'T we sensing danger in any of these rooms?" Jake asked his friend as he walked up to him. "I mean, in the past…" He paused and counted, "Like, six rooms there's been nothing BUT danger."

"As true as that may be…" He said, looking around more, "There seems to be more of a hidden danger in this one…something lurking and just waiting to…"

His hand struck out and caught something that was flung at him. A shuriken.

"…Strike." He said, throwing the weapon off and embedding it into a wall. "Everyone! Get down! Now!"

There was no need to tell them twice, they all dived onto the floor and Otatsu growled…

The second later, it was complete chaos. Otatsu began to jump around the room with his katana in hand, slicing at the unseen forces while in each direction he ran, a new shuriken attack would launch out. Soon, all was quiet and calm in the room.

Three large explosions were heard from separate sides of the room, and a gun turrent fell from each explosion, indenting into the ground.

"Hmm…" Otatsu said, turning around to the room which an explosion did not occur. "Show yourself!"

"You always were so very smart…" A voice from the side said.

A portion of the wall seemed to ripple a little, and a being fell from it. A man, about more or less Otatsu's height with short green hair, tied in a very tight ponytail behind him. He had a bandana on his forehead, a Japanese sign on the front with the two remaining ribbons behind his head with his ponytail. He had a very tight fitting black suit with iron gauntlets on his wrists up to his arms and boots up to his shins.

"It's good to see you again." The man said in a deep voice, standing up straight to look at Otatsu.

The samurai scowled, glaring at the man. "It is a shame I cannot say the same for you Shika…"

"Um…Bro? Shika?" Jake asked an eyebrow up in interest.

"It is a long story…" Otatsu sighed. "My master and his have always been sworn blood enemies, and this was more or less the same with me and Shika…we were blood enemies to the moment we met, competed in almost everything and on more than one occasion, we attempted to kill each other…

"One time, however, we were in a head to head battle, no hold bars battle and I…" He looked down.

"You actually tried to kill me…" Shika laughed. "You actually plunged your sword into my gut to watch me die…"

Everyone gasped and looked at Otatsu, who had a hurt look on his face.

"I had no other choice…" He whispered. "He would have killed me if I hadn't…"

"Shoulda finished the job…" Shika said, glaring at him. "Otherwise, I wouldn't be here right now, making your life a pain…"

Otatsu could only glare at him, clenching a fist. "There must be another way…"

"There is none…"

He lifted his hand into the air and did a few gestures with it. A wind blew past his arm, and a green duel disk appeared on it.

"For now, this is truly the final time."

Otatsu nodded and activated his duel disk, and at the same time, both of them exclaimed…

"LET'S DUEL!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Oh man…" Marie whispered. "Come on Otatsu!"

"You can do it man!" Falco cheered on.

"False hope..." the Dark Knight said, his arms crossed as he watched the screen in his own throne. "I like it."

The teens both glared at him, but said nothing otherwise as they turned back to the screen, watching Otatsu make the first move.

-------------------------------------------------

"I will go first." Otatsu said, drawing his sixth card. He looked at it. "I will summon Six Samurai-Zanji in Attack Mode!"

Before him, Zanji appeared, twirling his weapon around (1,800/1,000).

"Then, I will set one card facedown, thus ending my turn."

Shika drew his card and looked at it, placing it on the field immediately. "I summon Ninja Commander Ikusu in Attack Mode."

Before him came a Ninja in green clothes and a veil (700/700). Before Otatsu had a chance to question this, another ninja came from the shadow of the first one, wearing blue (400/400).

"And by summoning Ikusu, I'm allowed to Special Summon Ninja Soldier Katana in Attack mode right with him. But, I'll leave that to you by setting one card facedown, thus ending my turn."

Otatsu rose an eyebrow as he drew a card. "I summon Six Samurai-Yariza in Attack Mode!"

Beside Zanji appeared another samurai, the one donning blue armor with the pike (1,000/500).

"Zanji!" he screamed. "Attack Katana!"

Spinning his blade about with his middle and index fingers, the Six Samurai leaped into the air and brought his blade down on the Ninja, blowing her away into pixels.

However, Shika's Life Points were all but untouched.

"Sorry, but before your Attack connected, I played my Trap, Spirit Barrier! Now with this, so long as I have a Monster on the field, I can't lose Life Points!"

_Attacking Ikusu would be worthless…_He thought. "I will just end my turn."

Shika drew his card and grinned a little. "I will now summon my Strike Ninja in Attack Mode!"

A ninja appeared in front of him, this one with black and gold armor, with a domino mask in front of him and a ninja star just above his eyes and nose (1,700/1,200).

"Attack Yariza! Shoot Star Shot!"

Gesturing with his hand, the Ninja produced three ninja throwing stars. He hurled them forward, utterly pinning them into the Samurai. He gasped in pain and exploded into pixels. Otatsu grimaced and blocked the pixels with his arm, falling to 7,300 Life Points.

"Now, by setting this card facedown, my turn will end." He said, a card appearing behind the Strike Ninja.

Otatsu drew his card quickly and looked at it. _I must destroy that Spirit Barrier! I cannot do much with it in the way!_ He looked at his card and grinned a little. "I summon Six Samurai-Irou in Attack mode!"

Next to Zanji appeared his Yang opposite. The samurai with the eye band and the black cloak appeared before him, his sword slung over his shoulder (1,700/1,200).

"Irou! Attack his Ikusu with Necro Blade!

Raising his blade up, Irou vanished in the wind…and reappeared behind Ikusu, bringing his sword down and piercing through him. The smaller ninja exploded into pixels.

"Zanji! Attack Strike Ninja!"

Jumping into the air as before, the only thing that Zanji slashed was a shadow, the Strike Ninja was gone.

Before anyone could ask, Shika was holding up two cards, Ikusu and Katana. "Think it would be that easy?" He asked simply. "By removing from play two Dark Monsters from my graveyard, I may remove him from play and protect him from an Attack."

"Eh…fine! Zanji! You're new target is him!"

Zanji nodded and jumped into the air, slicing at the Ninja. Shika grunted at the Attack, sending him back a little, falling to 6,200 Life Points.

"You're slipping…" Otatsu grinned. "After that, I will merely end my turn."

The second he did that, a flash of darkness was seen over them. The Strike Ninja flew from said darkness, and stared at Otatsu with his cold dead eyes.

Shika drew from his deck, looking over the four cards in his hand. Fitting one in, he shouted, "I activate Pot of Greed! I now take two cards to my hand!"

Quickly ignoring the pot, he drew his two cards and grinned.

"Now, I will activate the Seal of Orichalcos, and bring you that much closer to your destruction!"

As he began to cackle, the cursed arena appeared around them, although the Strike Ninja did begin to chuckle a little in his own way, rising an additional 500 Attack Points.

"Now, I play my facedown, Burial from a Different Dimension. With this, I am putting Ikusu and Katana back in my graveyard."

"Why?" Otatsu growled. "So you have more ammo for Strike Ninja?"

"Oh you poor, poor fool." He chuckled. "I plan on something far more long term than that. For example, the next card I'm going to summon needs those two, so by removing one Katana, and one Ikusu, I may Special Summon their leader! Ninja Master Shogun!"

A large scroll appeared on the field and a new monster appeared. This one with large black armor, long white hair that strewn out behind his back, a frightening looking Oni mask and a massive sword (1,600/1,600)---(2,100/1,600).

"And now, for his effect, when he's summoned I'm allowed to Special Summon two "Ninja" Cards from my deck with three or less stars, so we're gonna go with Lady Ninja Yae and Ninja Commando Kabuki!"

Beside the Shogun came a young girl with very tight looking clothes, a katana and green hair appeared (1,100/200)---(1,600/200). Next to HER appeared another ninja, this one in green armor like Ikusu (700/700)---(1,200/700).

"And when I summon Kabuki, I can summon another Ninja from my deck with two stars or less, such as my Armed Ninja!"

One final Ninja appeared, this one wrapped in blue clothes with a domino mask over his mouth this time (300/300)---(800/300).

"Damn!" Claire shouted. "Four cards?"

"And Otatsu's gonna be in a world of hurt in a second…" Falco muttered.

"Let the Massacre begin!" Shika laughed. "Shogun! Attack Irou with Blade of the Royals!"

Grabbing his massive sword, the shogun zoomed forward, lifted his sword and cleaved the Dark Samurai into twine.

"Strike Ninja! Attack Zanji!"

Producing even more shurikens, the Ninja caused them to fly forward, hitting Zanji in the chest and causing him to shatter to pixels.

"Yae, Kabuki, Armed Ninja…Get him!"

The next few seconds were chaos as ninja stars were flung all over Otatsu, yet he screamed in pain as he felt them dig into his skin, falling to one knee, panting and falling to a mere 2,800.

"Otatsu! Bro!" Screamed Jake in horror, running up to the Seal and pressing both hands against it. "Come on man! You have to get up!"

"I know Jake, I know." Otatsu moaned, standing up and shaking his head. "I will. My draw!" he shouted, taking the top card off his deck. "I will set one card facedown…followed by one defense card." He announced. "That will be all."

"Indeed it will be, my draw!" he laughed, looking at his new card. "Shogun, Attack his defense!"

Snatching his weapon, the monster shot forward and slammed his card into it. What appeared to be a small monkey wearing a hat appeared, before screeching in pain and exploding into pixels.

"Heh…thanks." Otatsu boasted, plucking his deck out. "By destroying Shien's Foot Soldier, I'm allowed to Special Summon one Six Samurai monster from my deck with three stars or less. And I have the Perfect one…Six Samurai-Kamon!"

With a low chuckle, a familiar face appeared in front of Otatsu. The Samurai bomber, with his Armor made out of sticks of dynamite appeared, picking one piece and hefting it up and down slowly, almost tauntingly (1,500/1,000).

"Heh…I care? No! Strike Ninja! Strike him down!"

Everyone began to gasp as the Shurikens began to fly forward…

"Activate Negate Attack!" Shouted Otatsu, much to everyone's relief as the protective barrier appeared around Kamon.

"Bah…fine." Snarled Shika, looking at his cards. "I'll end my turn…"

Drawing angrily, Otatsu looked at his hand. "Okay! It is now time for clean up! I play my facedown, Return of the Six Samurai! With this, I'm allowed to Special Summon a Six Samurai monster from my graveyard, such as Irou!"

The Trap flipped up to show Shika and with it The Dark Samurai (1,700/1,200).

"Now, I'll enact Kamon's ability! When I have another Six Samurai Monster on the field, I may suspend his attack, and destroy one Face up Spell or Trap card, so I will destroy that Pesky Spirit Barrier!"

Shika gasped in fright as a stick of Dynamite was lobbed at the trap and exploded dramatically, destroying it.

"Now, since I have two Six Samurai Monsters on the field, I am allowed to Special Summon this guy from my hand to the field, Great Shogun Shien!"

Jake cheered in excitement as the bonfire erupted on his side of the field and summoned his most powerful monster, the Shogun's of the Six Samurai (2,500/2,400).

"Now, I will normal Summon another Six Samurai, Nisashi!"

A Six Samurai appeared again, this one having tan skin, two glowing green blades and green armor appeared, glaring at Shika.

"And finally, I'm giving him some fire power! I give him Samurai Silver Katana!"

The blade in Nisashi's hand vanished, and it was replaced by what appeared to be a small silver sword (1,400/700)---(2,000/700).

"I am going to enjoy this…because with Nisashi, he may Attack twice in one battle phase! Attack Armed Ninja and Kabuki!"

Spinning both his blades in both hands, Nisashi jumped forward and slashed them both with the blades, both of them screaming in pain just before exploding into pixels.

"Irou, handle Yae!"

"Clutching his sword, the Dark Warrior jumped forward and slashed at the lady, causing her to gasp in pain and explode.

"Shien! Attack his Strike Ninja with Flame of the Blade!"

Swinging his blade around, Shien slammed his sword down on the ground, causing a wave of fire to shoot forward and hit the Strike Ninja, causing his clothing to burst into flames. He screamed and exploded into flames one last time.

"Heh…that is going to end my turn, old friend."

The second he said that, Irou exploded into pixels.

He drew, what appeared to be angrily. "Attack Kamon!" he shouted.

Arming a couple of Shuriken rather than his sword, the Shogun launched several ninja stars into the air, cutting into him and causing him to explode into pixels.

Otatsu moaned and clutched his shoulder, watching the orange pixels fly from him, falling to 2,300 Life Points.

"Then, just in case you try anything funny…" he said, slipping a card in, followed by another. "I set one card down, and then play Nightmare Steel Cage!"

A facedown appeared on the field, followed by the very familiar stainless steel criss crossing cage, locking Otatsu in place.

"Fine…" he said, drawing his card. "I will merely pass my turn." He sighed.

Shika drew a card and chuckled a little. "I too will pass…"

Otatsu drew again and smiled a little. "I summon a new Samurai, Six Samurai Warsoldier!"

In front of him, in a burst of multicolored lights appeared a new Samurai, this one with slightly damaged armor of that of a general, a cold stare and a slight smirk on his face (1,500/1,500).

"And his effect is quite powerful. As long as he's on the field, he now gains 200 Attack Points for each Six samurai I have on the field, and with Nisashi on the field, that's 1,700 Attack! I now end my turn by switching Nisashi to Defense mode…"

Shika drew his card calmly and grinned a little. "I now play my facedown, Ninjitsu Art of Transformation!" Shika shouted, his card flipping up. "Now, for this, I simply take my Shogun, and now I'm allowed to special summon a Beast, Winged Beast or Insect Monster from my deck with three stars or higher! So I now would like to introduce you all to the powerful Armored Insect!"

Creating a long series of hand signals, a dark black smoke began to engulf him until it shrouded his field completely…

The end result was a gargantuan insect in metal plating, almost as big as the room (2,800/2,000)---(3,300/2,000)

Shika began to cackle insanely, his eyes wide. "You're finished!" he shouted. "Attack the War Soldier with Carapace Crush!"

The massive insect scuttles forward, shrieking as he grabbed the smaller man in his mandibles, lifting him high in the air and crushing him, devouring what was left of the two halves.

Grimacing, Otatsu snatched the top card off his deck. "Thank you, but when my Warsoldier is destroyed, I'm allowed to draw a card from my deck!"

"You're gonna need them!" he laughed. "You're down to your last 700 Life Points, what could you possibly do to hurt me?"

_What is right…_he thought it despair, looking at his hand. "I'll simply switch Shogun and Nisashi to Defense, set one card facedown and end my turn…"

Shika drew and smirked a little. "I summon yet another Ninja Commander Ikusu in Attack Mode, and as I'm sure you know, allows me to Special Summon Ninja Soldier Katana."

Both the familiar ninja's appeared, weapons drawn (700/700)---(1,200/700), (400/400)---(900/400).

"Now…Armored Insect! Attack Great Shogun Shien!"

With another loud shriek, the Giant Insect shot forward, mandibles clicking together…

When the Shogun looked over at Nisashi, who nodded and vanished into pixels before Shien could slam his sword into the insect, knocking him away for the time being anyway.

"Fine…you managed to survive that." He said. "I'll still activate this, The A. Forces! With this, my Warriors all now gain 200 Attack for each Warrior and Spellcaster on the field, meaning both of my warriors gain 400 Attack, each!"

This was true, as Ikusu rose up to 1,600 and Katana rose to 1,300.

"Finally, I set one more card facedown and end my turn thusly…"

_Fool…even if he does manage to get cocky and attack Ikusu or Katana, I'll just play Mirror Force and blow him away…he'll never know what hit him…_

_Please…let my ancestors guide me, let this be a good draw…_Otatsu thought in his head and drew his card. "I play pot of Greed!" he shouted, drawing two cards and just discarding the card. His eyes shot open at his new draw and he grinned, very, very darkly.

"I will Summon Six Samurai-Yaichi in Attack Mode, then set _three_ cards facedown, ending my turn…"

"Three facedown's?" he asked, chuckling. "You must think I'm an idiot if you think I'll attack then…I'll set one card facedown—"

"And my first facedown activates!" Otatsu shouted. "I play a very powerful trap card, Backs to the Wall! This works simply, I pay all but 100 of my Life Points…"

His Life Points dipped to 100.

"But now, I'm allowed to Special Summon Six Samurai cards from my graveyard, as many as I want! I cannot summon cards of the same name though, so I will have no troubles with that, I will summon Nisashi, Kamon and Yariza!"

An orange, brown and green symbol appeared on the ground in front of them, and with it, Yariza, Kamon and Nisashi appeared from their respective colors, glaring at Shika angrily.

"Okay, fine, you summoned your little weaklings, that doesn't mean I can't still mow them down, especially since it's my turn!"

"I know that, which makes this ample power to play my facedown, a very situational card if I do say so myself." He chuckled. "I activate Fuh-Rin-Ka-Zan!"

His second trap lifted, and with it appeared a kneeling Samurai in the middle of the field.

"Now with this trap, I have to have an Earth, a Fire, a Water, and a Wind type on my side of the field, but now four things are gonna happen. I can draw two cards, make you discard two cards; wipe out all your monsters or spells and traps! Now, I have a theory…you're Ninjitsu Art of Transformation hasn't left the field since you're monstrosity appeared…so I'll destroy all your Spells and Traps!"

The Samurai grabbed both his swords and swiped with the left one, causing a powerful wind storm to rip through the area, blowing apart everything Shika had on his field!

Shika gasped and his eyes widened…suddenly they all turned to see the Insect thrashing around, finally shrieking and exploding into pixels!

"Just as I thought…"

"Eh...fine!" Shika shouted, fear in his voice. "I'll switch Ikusu and Katana to defense mode and put another card down! You'll never get to my Life Points!"

Otatsu drew calmly and grinned a little. "This ends now…for I play my facedown, Breakthrough!"

His trap began to lift, and Yariza began to glow a bright blue.

"Now for this turn, when my monster destroys one of your monsters, he finds a breach within your defenses and exploits it, allowing the others to escape through. In other words…" he grinned. "When Yariza destroys one of your Monsters, all my Six Samurai cards and my Shogun are allowed to attack you directly!"

"WHAT!?" Screamed Shika in horror, defeat and anger.

"Shika! You said there was no other way, so I am honoring you for that! Yariza, Attack Katana!"

Spinning his Pike around, he jumped in the air and slammed his weapon into the ninja, blowing him apart into pixels in the wind. However, when this happened, a small green circle appeared where Katana had just been, and widened. After a quick inspection, the Earth Samurai looked back at his comrades and waved for them to enter.

"Nisashi, Shogun, Kamon, Yaichi…attack him directly!"

"No! Stay back!" Shika shouted in horror.

Yaichi was the first, cocking his arrow back and blowing a mechanical arrow out, striking Shika in the chest, causing him to yelp out in pain, but had no time to react when he felt the massive explosion from Kamon's dynamite.

The second he stood up, he felt Nisashi's blades slicing into his chest, causing him to fall onto his back. Rather than attacking him again, Nisashi made way for Shogun. The two of them made eye contact…and Great Shogun Shien merely shook his head in shame and disgust and walked off.

It may not have seemed like it, but that was an attack, and attack at the dignity.

Shika could only lay his head back on the ground, he may have been evil, but as a Ninja he still had honor, and he would use it. He sighed gently and let the seal take him without a hitch.

Otatsu sighed and bowed his head. "May you rest on…" he said softly, looking up he could see all the Six Samurai's looking at him. They all nodded at him and vanished.

He felt a hand on his shoulder and looked over to see Jake, smiling. "You did good Bro."

He smiled. "Thank you…brother."

Pegasus smiled and walked over to them. "We are very proud of you Otatsu…but for now, we must carry on." He said. "We cannot be far from the top now."

"Exactly." Claire said, gripping a fist. "We gotta go, now."

With that, she walked off, pushing the door apart and walking up the steps.

"Ahh…love makes us act so strangely." Pegasus mused.

"I HEARD THAT!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Heh…they are only getting that much closer to their destruction." The Dark Knight mused, chuckling darkly.

"Bastard." Snarled Marie. "Whoever duels you will beat you!"

"I severely doubt that my dear." He chuckled. "I'm the master's main duelist for a reason…I have defeated row after row of his best duelists, and I have come up top every time…"

"That doesn't matter." Falco said. "We have faith!"

"Faith…what an interesting concept." He said, holding what appeared to be a decoration, a large grapefruit sized piece of marble. "So powerful at times but so…" He clenched a fist and smashed the marble into dust. "So fragile."

"If you think that, you're even sadder than I thought."

"We shall see…" he said, walking out and casting the entire room in darkness. "We shall see…"

-------------------------------------------------

**Ninja Commander Ikusu**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**Attack/Defense**: 700/700  
**Stars**: 3  
**Effect**: When this card is Normal Summoned, flip summoned or Special Summoned in Attack Mode, you may Special Summon one "Ninja Soldier Katana" From your deck or hand in Attack Mode.

**Ninja Soldier Katana**  
**Type**: Warrior/Dark  
**Attack/Defense**: 400/400  
**Stars**: 3  
**Text**: This monster is very loyal amongst the ninja army, and is always around when Ikusu is.

**Ninja Master Shogun**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,600/1,600  
**Stars**: 5  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Special Summoned or set. This card can only be Tribute Summoned by removing from play in your graveyard one "Ninja Commander Ikusu" and one "Ninja Soldier Katana". On the turn this card was tribute summoned, you may Special Summon up to two Level three or lower "Ninja" Monsters from your hand or deck to the field.

**Ninja Commando Kabuki**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Dark  
**Attack/Defense**: 700/700  
**Stars**: 3  
**Effect**: On the turn this card was Normal Summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned in Attack, you may Special Summon one Level two or lower "Ninja" Monster from your hand or deck to the field.

_Note: The above four cards were first used by Jean Claude Magnum in the Yu-Gi-Oh anime Episode "Lights, Camera, Duel!" All creative credit goes to the writers of the episode_.

**Samurai Silver Katana**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: Six Samurai-Yariza attacking a Archfiend Soldier with a short silver sword  
**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to a "Six Samurai" monster or "Great Shogun Shien". Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 600.

**Six Samurai Warsoldier**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,500/1,500  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: Increase this cards ATK by 200 for each "Six Samurai" Monster on your side of the field. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, draw one card from your deck.

_Note: "Samurai Silver Katana" And "Six Samurai Warsoldier" Were created by Dueler King, all creative credit goes to him_.

Well, we're drawing to a close; all we have left is Jake! A flash from his own past comes back to haunt him, in more ways than one! Find out what kind of horrors await the Battery Duelist next time in "Shadow Slayer"!


	35. Shadow Slayer

One could only wonder what was going through Jake's head at that point…

So far everyone had their own vendettas to deal with in this god forsaken place. Matt's was to keep his Vampires the most frightening around, Tyra was against his dad's rival's daughter, Falco was the same, Alison was against Titan because of the vendetta against her deck, Chad…had no reason really.

Who would HE face? There wasn't anything in the world that would want him dead…

"Jake?" Alison asked, waving her hand in front of his face. "You okay?"

"Huh?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine."

"You don't look it."

"I said I'm fine!" he snapped. "I'm just thinking…that's all."

_I know I'm next…but Nightshade couldn't even THINK of bringing who I'm thinking about…no way…no way!_

How wrong the poor little Duelist could be…

-----------------------------------------------------

In the next room, a being laid in wait, one though on it's mind.

Revenge.

It had its own reasons for this, more or less being the fact it was nearly killed at one point in its life. It never seemed to blame the person for any of it, but her parents and Nightshade all filled her minds with thoughts, thoughts that it HAD been it's fault. It had been so clouded with anger and darkness; it couldn't hold and just…accepted it.

All it had to do was sit…sit and wait…

-----------------------------------------------------

The door creaked open, and the eight teens walked in.

"Come on, we're almost there." Claire said, flipping her black hair behind her back and her eyes set fully on the door on the other side.

"Be calm Claire." Pegasus said softly, putting a hand on her shoulder. "We must be patient. If this room is anything like the others…"

"I know…" She sighed. "It's just…I want to get Michael, Falco and Marie back…all my friend lost in one day…"

"I understand it is hard…" he said softly. "But we must use our heads before we do anything reckless…"

Claire nodded softly, and wiped away a stray tear that dripped down her cheek.

"How touching…" Said a dark voice from the darkness of the room, causing everyone to look forward.

From the darkness came a young girl, her facial features suggested Asian and she wore a very, very tight and revealing black leather suit, her hair draping over her shoulders. This girl practically called Goth out from every pore.

Everyone but Jake seemed unshaken at this. Instead he seemed to be focusing on her a little more…

Who was she?

"I see the newest group from the slaughter came in." She said darkly, staring at them all. "Who is first?"

"I am." Jake said, then blinked. Did he just say that? Where did THAT come from?

"Fine." The girl said, albeit she seemed a little happy that HE of all of them would duel her.

Both of them stepped up into the arena, and each activated a duel disk.

"For the moment, I will not be revealing my true name." She said, drawing the top five cards of her deck. "For now…you may call me lotus."

"Lotus…" Whispered Jake, drawing his card. "My name is—"

"I know of your name fool." Lotus snapped angrily, drawing her first card and looking at it. "And as per natural, I will go first. I will simply set one card facedown, followed by a monster in Defense." She said, the cards appearing before her.

Jake looked at her oddly as he drew card and looked it. "Yeah, I'll do the same, one card down and one monster in Defense mode." He said, the cards appearing before him also.

Lotus drew her and immediately after pointed her whole hand at her facedown. "I will begin my move by flipping my facedown monster into attack mode." She said. "Meet my Big Eye."

In front of her, a large, rather disgusting creature appeared, with large eyes all over it's rust red body (1,200/1,000).

"As I'm sure even you know, this let's me look at the top five cards of my deck, and rearrange them in any order I choose."

The top five cards flipped out and floated in front of her. After making a few adjustments, she put them back on her deck.

"And I will follow that with my trap, Destruction of Destiny."

Her trap lifted.

"I know that card…" Alison said. "That let's her discard the top three cards of her deck, but she loses 1,000 Life Points for each Spell or Trap she discards…the only combo I could think of from that is Barrel Behind the Door, but she doesn't have any other facedown's…

"And since I am feeling generous, I'll show you the cards I am abandoning…"

She snatched the top three cards from her deck and showed them, everyone gasped.

The Right Leg of the Forbidden One, the Left arm of the Forbidden one, and the Right Arm of the Forbidden one!

"Oh crap…" Jake whispered. "Necross…"

"Continuing with my turn." She said. "I will sacrifice my Big Eyes for Total Defense Shogun."

The giant eyed creature shattered and in its place stood the large, bulky shogun of defense (1,550/2,500).

"Attack his Defense!" She shouted.

Lifting his sword, The Shogun slammed it on the ground, causing a shockwave to blast forward and hit Jakes monster. A Shining angel appeared and exploded.

"Thanks." Jake grinned, taking a card out of his deck. "For destroying him, I can take any Light Monster I want and summon it, like this one, with no Attack Points whatsoever!"

In a flash of crackling energy, Batteryman AA appeared (0/0).

The second that little guy appeared, his facedown, Inferno Reckless Summon, flipped up, and two more appeared (0/0 X 2). A charge of energy blasted through them, and they all shot up to 3,000.

"Of course, that means you can Special Summon anymore Total Defense Shoguns you may have."

"Indeed…" She said, as two more Shogun's appeared before her next to the original.

"Now, to complete my turn, I will set one card facedown and end my turn."

Jake drew his card and scowled a little. _I have to win this before she summons Necross. If she does that, nothing in my deck will be able to defeat it, not even Emes!_

"Batteryman AA Number one, Attack a Shogun!"

Before the small battery had a chance to launch an attack, Lotus shouted, "I play The Reliable Guardian!"

Her spell flipped up and the targeted Shogun glowed a light blue. It's Defense rose to 3,200, and the Attack Bounced off. Jake fell to 7,800 Life Points.

"Fine…" Jake snarled. "You other two, destroy the other two!"

Both of the batteries began to charge up an attack, and they both shot piercing blasts of lightning, striking the Warriors and blowing them to bits.

"I'll set this card down," Jake continued, setting a card before him, "And turn it over to you."

Lotus drew a card, and the second she did, Jake shouted, "I activate Solar Ray! I hope you have your sunglasses…"

A ball of light appeared in front of the Batterymen and a single beam shot out. However, Lotus did not even make a noise at she was engulfed by the light, and merely stored it away as a fact that she was at 6,200 Life Points.

"Geez, you could move a little…"

Lotus looked at her new card and slipped it into her slot. "I will play Graceful Charity."

The heavenly angel descended from above and let her feathers fall of the Japanese girls deck. She drew three cards, looked over her cards and discarded two.

However, a gust of wind blew through the arena, and before her two, what appeared to be dandelion seeds appeared with angered faces (0/0 X 2).

"Huh?" Jake asked.

"One of the cards I discarded with Graceful Charity was a Special card known as Dandelion." Lotus explained. "When he goes to the graveyard for any reason, I'm allowed to play these two Fluff tokens. Not good for much, a Shield if anything." A wicked grin escaped her lips. "The other was Left Leg of the Forbidden One."

_Crap_ Jake thought in panic. _One more piece and she can Summon…_

"Since I have yet to normal Summon this turn, I will set this one monster in Defense mode and end my turn."

Jake drew and bit his lip. "I summon my Reflect Bounder!"

The mirrored creature appeared before his master (1,700/1,000).

"My Batterymen, destroy her Shogun and Fluff Tokens!"

Each charging up a small beam of lightning before their hands, the Batterymen all charged up one large beam and shot it forward. The Shogun moaned and exploded into pixels, while the Tokens burst into flames.

"Let's see…if I destroy her defense she'll be defenseless…Reflect Bounder, Attack her defense!"

Each of the mirrors on the being seemed to shine to life and a collected power shot out, hitting the Defense and Jake paled as he saw what it was.

It was the disembodied head of Exodia the Forbidden one. It seemed to cringe in pain as the attack hit it, and it exploded.

"Oh boy…" Jake gulped, looking at his four cards. "I end my turn…"

Lotus drew slowly and flipped a card from her hand, showing it. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos."

Jake flinched a little, this being his first Orichalcos duel; the seal spread out between the two and enshrouded them.

"Then…" A small smirk spread over her lips as she showed him the card that he dreaded from the beginning. "I play the Contract with Exodia."

The spell appeared, and the area around them began to shake and rumble. The five pieces of Exodia appeared behind her, in order to form a large body. With a shaking moan, a body appeared between all of them. They combined, but the body began to change to a dark, almost metallic skin, and the giant being growling (1,800/0)---(2,300/0).

"Okay…we've reached a problem now…" Jake gulped, looking up at the beast.

"Attacking would be worthless, and I would not want to lose anymore Life Points anymore. So I will set one card facedown and end my turn."

Jake rose an eyebrow as he drew a card, looking at his new card. Battery Charger and not exactly useful right now…

"Batteryman AA!" He shouted, pointing to the titan. "Attack her Exodia Necross! Battery Slammer!"

Giving off another cute little hum, a ball of light appeared in his hand and he shot it off to the giant. The beast did not seem to mind as the Attack just slid off his shoulders. Lotus fell even lower to 5,500. However, before she had a chance to hear anything else, She saw two more bolts of Light shot out, hitting Exodia Necross in the chest. She lowered even lower to 4,100.

"And to think I was scared." Jake grinned. "I have almost all my Life Points, and you have almost half of yours. A few more attacks and I should be able to close this whole thing up."

"Foolish boy." Lotus said, snatching the card from the card of her deck, and Necross rose up to 2,800. "You have not yet begun to experience the pain I have in store for you…to begin; I will play my trap, Pyro Clock of Destiny."

The Familiar Clock appeared, and its fire hand spun around the discus fully.

"With this, one turn now passes, and that means Exodia now becomes stronger…

Exodia Necross shot up to 3,300 Attack Points.

"And now, exact your revenge against those who attacked you. Attack a Batteryman AA!"

The Spellcaster roared in anger and clutched a fist, charging up what appeared to be a beam. It roared and released a beam of pure and utter darkness unto the Battery. It seemed to spark, twitch, and finally explode.

Jake grimaced as he dropped to 7,500 Life Points.

"I will now end my turn…"

Jake shakily drew a card and looked at it. _Well…it'll stall for now…_

"I set one card facedown, then play Battery Charger! For the low cost of 500 Life Points, I'm allowed to bring a Batteryman back from my graveyard, and I'll put my Batteryman AA back in Defense Mode!"

In a spark of electricity, Batteryman AA appeared once again, his hands guarding himself from the soon to be attacks to be launched on him. "Then I'll switch my other two Batterymen to Defense, and when I have all of them on the field in Defense, their Defensive power rises all the way up to 3,000! Now…I'll end my turn."

Lotus drew her card and looked at it before announcing, "I play Stray Lambs." She announced.

With two almost comical Pops, two cute little sheep's appeared on either side of Exodia Necross (0/0)---(500/0).

"Necross, crush a Batteryman Again!"

Charging up an Attack, Exodia began to roar…

"Activate Negate Attack! This cancels your attack for now and gives me another turn!"

Lotus snarled as the attack was slammed against the force field. "Very well fool…I end my turn."

Jake closed his eyes and looked at it. His eyes shot open wide as he looked at his new draw, and he grinned. "To start things off, I switch all my Batterymen back into Attack Mode…"

All three Batterymen switched into Attack mode, and their Attacks switched with their Defense.

"Then, I'm playing this one with an Equip. Rare-Gold Armor."

The Middle Batteryman suddenly turned into a fine golden, and he seemed to crackle more.

"And before you ask what the reason behind all this, you're about to find out! I play Chthonian Alliance!"

The Same Batteryman began to glow with a dark energy, and his Attack shot up to 4,600!

"This gives my Batteryman an additional 800 Attack Points for each additional Monster on the field with the same name as him! And I see two other Batteryman AA right there! Batteryman AA! Attack her Exodia Necross!"

This Batteryman started to Charge another beam of light, only this one had a black aura, obviously a side effect of the Alliance card. It launched it and the giant orb exploded on Necross, causing the beast to buckle under the strength of the attack. Lotus only stared as she fell even lower to 3,300.

"Heh, beat that." He grinned. "I end my turn…"

"Beat it?" Lotus asked, drawing her next card. "Very well. Necross first gains his 500 Attack Point Bonus." She started, Exodia rising even higher to 4,300. "I will begin my move by Sacrificing one lamb token to summon and summon the End of Anubis."

One of the Sheep tokens was replaced by what appeared to be a large dog like creature, with purple skin with small patches of fur over it's hide, short ring like objects on his shoulders and a dog like head (2,500/0)---(3,000/0).

Just before it crouched in Defense Position, something happened. The dog like fiend looked up at Exodia Necross, who looked back. Anubis grinned and nodded. It was odd; it was as if the two monsters had a history together at one point…

"So what?" Jake asked. "Now I won't be able to destroy Exodia by taking the pieces out, but he's way too weak to take on any of my Batterymen!"

"I'm very well aware of that." She growled. "Which is why I'm equipping my Fiend with an Equip Spell known as Mist Body."

A Spell appeared on the field, and the End of Anubis' skin turned ghostly white and transparent.

"Now so long as this remains on the field, Anubis cannot be destroyed in Battle. Now then, I'm not allowed to attack any other monster on the field, but how about we try and go direct?"

"And how to you plan on doing that?" Jake sneered. "You can use Secret Pass to the Treasure; his Attack is WAY too high and Opti-Camouflage Armor won't work on a 4 Star!"

There are other ways fool." She grinned. "For example, a very, very rare spell called Energy Reflector! With this, I sacrifice a Monster on my side of the field, such as my last Sheep Token…"

The last Sheep Token vanished.

"And now one Monster on my side of the field is allowed to Attack you directly! Necross! Blast him into next week!"

Charging up an Energy orb in his hand, Necross began to grunt and growl, lifting the orb above him…

_This is gonna hurt…_Jake thought, bracing himself.

There was a massive explosion and a scream of pain, the Seal actually blocking the dust and debris.

"JAKE!" Alison screamed in horror, but was Held back by Pegasus.

The resulting explosion eventually died down, and Jake was seen like a puppet, arms and head dropping over, his legs bent at an angle…

"Awww, did the baby get a boo-boo?" Lotus taunting, giggling a little.

Wait a minute…that giggle…he knew it anywhere!

"Hey…" He panted, standing up, shakily albeit. "Been a long time, hasn't it…sis?"

"Sis!?" Screamed all the kids behind him in shock, their jaws dropping.

Lotus' eyes narrowed as she chuckled. "So you finally figured it out, and to think it only took you half way through the duel…"

"Why Sango?" He panted, staring at his sister. "Why are you doing all this?"

"You honestly don't know?" She snapped. "Perhaps I should refresh your memory: You tried to kill me!"

"What!?" Jake screamed in horror. "Sango how could you think that!? I loved you!"

"Apparently not enough if you were attempting to kill me!" She screamed, eyes watering in anger. "Remember? We were in our fathers study, and I turn my back for a single second, and I find you with a sword in your hand, trying to slit my throat!"

"That is not what happened! I tried to—"

"Silence! That is why I picked Exodia Necross; Great things are born from the darkness and death and become stronger! Necross is the reborn version of the great being, and now I will use him to exact my revenge on you!" The now named Sango growled. "Just take your turn!"

Jake drew as soon as she said that and pointed to Necross. "Batteryman AA! Attack again!"

Charging up another attack, The Batteryman slammed another Ball of light into Exodia, causing it to actually buckle. Sango's life Points fell to 2,800.

Sango took this as a sign she was ending his turn, and she drew a card, Necross rising up to 4,800 and absolutely fuming in rage.

"I'll then switch End of Anubis into Attack mode, Necross! Attack his Equipped Batteryman AA!" he shouted.

The same result happened as before, a massive explosion was seen and nothing was left of the Batteryman this time. Jake fell even lower to 3,000 Life Points.

Even more so, Each Batteryman fell lower to 2,000 Attack points, each.

"Anubis?" Sango asked, grinning.

The dog being seemed to react a little too quickly to this. It inhaled deeply and expelled a stream of poison and acid from its throat, hitting a Batteryman and causing it to melt on contact, while Jake fell even lower 2,000 Life Points.

"I now end my turn brother…see if you can do anything now."

"Please, Sango, you have to listen to me." He whispered to her. "You have to understand…"

"Understand what?" Sango snarled. "How my one brother tried to kill me—"

"You're not understanding!" he screamed. "It wasn't my fault! I tried to help you if anything!"

"That is a filthy lie and you know it." Sango said. "You tried to kill me and simply don't wish to take responsibility for it."

_I'm not getting through to them, Dammit! I know the sister I know is still in there…somewhere. Nightshade must have done something…that bastard!_

He looked at his newly drawn card.

_I wonder…_

"I sacrifice my Last Batteryman AA to summon Super Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon!"

In a massive burst of Electricity, the giant electronically powered Dragon appeared with Batteryman AA in a cavity on his chest (2,400/1,000)---(3,400/1,000).

"Now…Attack the End of Anubis with Static Light charge!"

With a loud mechanical roar, a ball of light began to charge in the giant's mouth, and a powerful beam of light shot out. However, instead of hitting him full on, it went _through_Anubis and hit Sango. The light hit her, and she screamed.

_The light…it's too much!_ She thought, and then blinked a few times. _Wait…wait what's going on?_

Just then, her whole world went dark…

--------------------------------------------

"_Jake! Look! I found the key to my fathers study!" Shouted a much, much younger Sango, holding up a small bronze key._

"_I don't know, father keep saying to never go in his study…" Jake gulped._

"_Oh come on Jake, we will be in and out, I just wish to see what is in it…"_

_Without another word, she unlocked the door and snuck in, looking around cautiously._

"_It's so big!" She exclaimed, spinning in a small circle around, mouth agape._

"_Yeah, it is, now let's go." Jake said, inching towards the door._

"_Brother stop being such a baby…" Sango said, walking over to a closet and sliding it open. "Oh wow! I did not know father had swords!"_

"_What!?" Jake screamed in worry, running over. "Sango! Don't' mess with that!"_

"_Why not?" Sango asked, unsheathing one. "They don't seem that sharp…"_

_Suddenly, just as she said that, they heard footsteps just outside the room, along with the door unlocking…_

"_Sango! Put the sword down, we have to go!"_

"_Uh, right!" She shouted, about to go back…when she tripped, the blade facing her as she fell to the ground and she let out a strangled choking sound._

"_SANGO!" Jake screamed in horror, running out to her, pushing her onto her back and pulling the sword away. The blade had cut a good way into her neck, but she seemed to be breathing. However, he took off a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around her neck to stop the bleeding._

_He turned around, and saw something that made his heart stop._

_His adoptive father, his face red in anger…something around his daughters neck, Jake's hands bloody, his daughters throat bloody, and a sword, smothered in blood a few feet away…_

_This would be the darkest day of Jake's young life…_

--------------------------------------------

"Oh my god…" Sango whispered, her eyes wide. "Oh my god…he really did try to help me…"

"Sis…?" Jake asked.

"Brother!" Sango's voice was a lot softer and kinder. "Oh god…you were right…you were right all along!"

"I told you!" Jake shouted. "But what do we do now?"

"I will show you." Sango said, drawing a card. "I'll begin my turn by equipped YOUR Electromagnetic Voltech Dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush!"

The Dragon seemed confused as it began to glow…

"Then, I will switch my End of Anubis to Defense Mode and end my turn…"

"Oh god…" Claire whispered, her eyes wide. "She wants Jake to defeat her!"

"Sango…no, I can't—"

"You must brother…I have done the unforgivable and struck my own brother down…I know it is not your fault now, and I cannot forgive myself for thinking it was…I love you my dear Jake…please! Strike me down!"

"No! I can't! There has to be another way!"

"Please…just finish it…I promise we will meet again…"

There was a very long moment of silence…

"Dragon…" Jake whispered, tears pouring down his cheeks. "Attack the End of Anubis…"

Charging up another beam, the giant dinosaur blasted a beam of light at the fiend, but it bounced through him and hit Sango. She opened her arms and accepted this, her eyes closed as she dropped to her knees.

"Sango!" Jake screamed, running over to Sango as the Seal began to take her soul.

"Jake…" She whispered, pressing her hand against the seal as she smiled at Jake, then fell to her stomach, her soul gone.

Jake could only stare in horror as he dropped down to his knees and picked up his sister, holding her close and crying.

The only thing the others can do is stare with hurt looks on their faces…

-----------------------------------------

"You people are monsters." Marie snarled, eyes tearing up at Jake's misfortune.

"Why thank you." The Dark Knight grinned. "We truly do try to stand out…"

"Well Claire's up next." Falco said. "She'll rip you a new one!"

"We'll see…for now…it looks like we have guests…"

The door slammed open and the kids and Pegasus stormed in. "YOU!" She shouted, pointing to the monster known as the Dark Knight.

"Oh, me?" He asked, pointing to himself innocently.

"You're a sick cold hearted monster and so is everyone else you work for."

"Well you're a bunch of meddling little kids who don't know when to quit. But enough with the compliments…

"Yeah…" Claire said, stepping forward. "I'm beating you and taking Michael back."

"We shall see young one…for now…" He said and gestured with his hand. His Black Duel disk appeared on his arm and he laughed.

"LET'S DUEL!"

--------------------------------------

**Energy Reflector**  
**Type**: Quick-Play Spell  
**Image**: A Blue colored, folded up satellite disk  
**Effect**: Sacrifice one of your Monsters, then select a face up monster on your side of the field. This turn, the selected monster may Attack your opponents Life Points directly

_Note: "Energy Reflector" Was first used by Kaiba in the anime Episode "A Duel with Dartz (Part 2)" All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Well, one more chapter! Next up, Claire has to duel the dreaded Dark Knight! What secrets does his evil deck hold…? Find out next time in "Tribe Infecting Virus"!


	36. Tribe Infecting Virus

_Note: Let it be noted that an anime card will be used in this chapter, but from me and my friend discussed, it has slightly different effects. I will be using the actual anime effect_

"He can't lose." Nightshade called out, laughing and standing up. "It has all come together to this point! The Dark Knight is my greatest warrior, he cannot fail me…"

"But sir." Shroud said, blinking a little. "Why did we need all the other duelists if we were to just use the Dark Knight to begin with?"

"Think about it." Nightshade said. "On the very unlikely chance the Dark Knight should fail, the others are much too weak to carry on from their duels. I have planned this…"

"Well sir." Wright asked, his Australian accent echoing in the room. "What would happen if the Knight DOES fail?"

"We go to our back up plan." Nightshade said, his hands and arms behind his back as he looked up at the screens.

"However, I highly doubt that will be the result…"

-------------------------------------------

The two duelists stared at each other for a good several minutes…

"You honestly think you'll be able to win?" The Dark Knight chuckled. "You really are more of a fool than I give credit for…"

"And you're even more of a loud mouth than I thought you would be! Now are we going to duel or what!?"

"Temper, temper." The Dark Knight chuckled, drawing his five cards. "Now then, I'll be a gentleman and let the pretty lady go first…"

Claire drew her card and looked at it. "Okay…you want to feel some pain?" She asked, grabbing a card in her hand and presenting it. "I'm going to start my turn by summoning Zolga in Attack Mode!"

The long forgotten fairy, hefting up the mask and long, billowing cape appeared, floating just above the ground (1,700/1,200).

"Then, with this facedown card, I'm ending my turn!" She shouted, a facedown card appearing behind Zolga.

_Let's see, He probably uses Zombies, fiends or some other kind of Dark thing…Let's take a look…_

The Knight drew his card and chuckled. "Well, well, well…on my first draw too!" he laughed. "I play the Seal of Orichalcos!" He shouted.

Claire braced herself as she felt the wall of the seal pass through her body, gritting her teeth and expecting the worse.

"Now then, I summon a monster I doubt you've ever seen before…meet the Virus Contaminator!"

Before him a new creature appeared. This thing seemed to be absolutely disease ridden, a man in a white robe, his eyes low and shallow, and his skin green, red and dissolving to the touch (300/0)---(800/0).

"What the hell?" Claire asked in disgust.

"This is one of my favorite Creatures in the deck, and you'll find out why in a second…Attack!"

Before Claire could ask, the Virus creature seemed to inhale deeply and let loose an exhalation of what appeared to be purple smoke from his mouth, heading right to Claire. She gasped, immediately realizing her mistake and dropped to her knees, panting and gasping for breath after a horribly violent coughing fit. She stood up and wiped the tears away from her eyes, gritting her teeth at him as she dropped to 7,200 Life Points.

"Now then, the reason as to why he's my favorite." The Knight said, taking a card from his deck. "As you can see, he can Attack you directly. Also, when he damages your Life Points like I just did, I'm allowed to take a card from my deck and add it to my hand, so long as the card in question has the word, "Virus" In its name."

He held up a new card and it was one that Claire dreaded.

"Such as the mighty Crush Card Virus…" he said and took said card, slipping it in behind the Contaminator. "I'll set this next card facedown and end my turn…"

_Dammit. _Claire thought. _The second I draw a card he's gonna spring it on me and I'll lose all my powerful cards in my hand and Zolga!_

She slowly drew her card…

"Now I play my trap!" The Dark Knight cackled, throwing his card out to present the field. "Crush Card Virus!"

The Trap lifted and the Virus Contaminator began to gasp. Slowly he dropped to his knees and then to his stomach, his body twitching and convulsing violently…finally, after all this, the body exploded into a massive cloud of purple spores.

"Now, for sacrificing a Dark Type with Less than 1,000 Attack Points, every Monster on your side of the field or hand with 1,500 or more Attack Points is destroyed! Let's see a good example here…"

The Spores suddenly enveloped Zolga and the unknown creature froze in mid air. Slowly, whatever was in it seemed to vanish, because the mask and the cape drifted down onto the ground and exploded into pixels.

Her hand was suddenly pulled from her and presented to all of them, a Keldo, Airknight Parshath, Marie the Fallen One, Polymerization, and Martyrs Blessing. Marie and the Airknight appeared behind her and both clutched their throats in agony, the spores from the virus pumping into their systems until their skin seemed to tighten, and they exploded.

"I always love the reactions the monsters give when I poison their bodies…" The Knight chuckled, a hand under his helmeted head as he watched in pure interest.

"Fine! You just helped me there too! Because Marie the Fallen One is in my graveyard, every one of my standby phases, I get an additional 200 Life Points!" Claire stated. With that, she took one of the last three cards in her hand and said, "I'll play my Keldo in Defense mode and just end my turn." She said.

Before her, the puppet like Fairy appeared, its arms making an X across its chest in a defensive way (1,200/1,600).

The Dark Knight drew his card and looked at it, scowling under the helmet. "I'll simply summon my Sangan in Defense Mode."

Before him came the very common three eyed furball, his arms crossed as Keldos was (1,000/600)---(1,500/600).

"I end my turn after that…"

Claire drew her card and looked at it, thinking.

"Ah! Remember, when you draw, I get to look at what you get!"

Claire growled and flipped the card around, showing her Skelengal. When she did however, she was covered in a black aura, and she rose to 7,400 Life Points.

"So I'll just set this card in Defense and end my turn." She said, the facedown monster appearing before her.

"Heh, you must think you're smart, no?" The Knight said, snatching the top card off his deck. "That you can draw cards outside of your draw phase and they wouldn't be affected, well, I'll have to fix that. I play Nobleman of Crossout on your Defense!"

Claire gasped as the knight appeared in front of her card and jammed it into her card. The small Cherub appeared and vanished.

Two more cards slipped out of her deck, Claire grabbed them and slipped them into her pocket.

"However, for a lack of a better word, I can't break Skelengal's Defense." The Knight sighed. "So I just end my turn…"

Claire drew and her eyes widened. "No!"

Guardian Angel Joan appeared behind Claire and gasped as the poisons were pumped into her system. However, she made no movement however, keeping her dignity as her face flushed and sank, and finally exploded. On a very slightly more positive note, Claire rose to 7,600

"You sick bastard…" Claire snarled, looking at the Knight with pure malice.

"Yes, yes I get it." He sighed. "Do you end your turn?"

"What does it look like?" She asked. "Of course I do."

"Very well, my draw." The Knight said, drawing his card and grinning a little. "I'll summon a monster, very powerful known as Plague Wolf!"

With a howl, what appeared to be a silver wolf, riddled with disease and growling, foam dripping from between its set of fangs (1,000/1,000)---(1,500/1,000).

"Now then, I set two cards facedown, and end my turn…"

Claire drew and grinned a little, showing her Cestus of Dagla equip card, rising up to 7,800.

"Now, because I have nothing else I can do this turn, and seeing as we're at a stand off, I'll just end my turn…"

The Dark Knight drew his card and chuckled. "Oh my dear girl, we're far from a stand off, let me show you what I mean! I enact the effect of my Plague Wolf, meaning I can change its Attack to double it's original Attack, such as to 2,000!"

The wolves eyes glazed over and the foam began to pour our of its body like a small fountain, the muscles began to strain themselves as the virus' or whatever was in it began to work overtime, until it was a hulking disease ridden creature (1,500/1,000)---(2,000/1,000).

"But don't worry; I don't plan on attacking yet anyway…because I'm playing one of my traps!" He shouted, another trap lifting up in view.

"Another Virus?!" Claire gasped.

"Indeed, one known as the Deck Devastation Virus!"

The wolf however, seemed shocked at this, its eyes widening in terror, horror, pain, or maybe all of them as its body began to swell up like a balloon. Little wisps of smoke began to leak out of small cracks that had appeared on its hide…and finally it's back burst open to a burst of black smoke, any remains vanishing from site.

The black smoke leaked over to Claire's side and covered Keldo. It hung in the air for a few seconds, then it slowly clattered to pieces onto the ground and shattered.

"Which let's me activate my second facedown, Fatal Abacus!" He shouted, his second trap lifting. "Now Each time you lose a monster to the Graveyard, you'll lose an additional 500 Life Points!"

The trap glowed, and Claire grimaced as she fell to 7,300.

"Now, I'll switch Sangan into Attack mode…" He said, Sangan stepping up. "And have him Attack you directly!"

With a loud screeching sound, the furball jumped forward and raked his claws against Claire's chest. She squeaked in pain and fell back a few feet, dropping down to 5,800 Life Points.

Claire took her turn, drawing her card and rising up to 6,000 Life Points, then showed it to her Opponent. "Ha!" She laughed. "My Shining Abyss is too strong for your Virus, so let's throw him out in the fun?" She asked.

Before her, the large odd bodied fairy appeared, the winged sun for a face spun around in confusion before arming itself (1,600/1,800).

"Okay! Attack Sangan with Solar Prayer!"

Charging up a large ball in its hand, the Fairy began to float and hum before launching the attack, slamming into Sangan. The three eyed fiend screeched in pain and exploded into pixels.

"Heh…thank you, with his effect, I'll be taking another weak monster from my deck and adding it to my hand…" He said, his cards fanning out in front of him. "Now let's see…' he said as the cards zoomed out in front of him, swiping a card from the fan and showing it to her, a Spear Cretin.

_An Adequate shield at least…_ The Knight thought, putting his deck back in.

"Don't forget!" Claire boasted. "You still lose 100 from the Battle, and 500 from the Fatal Abacus!"

This was true, everyone heard him grunt and fall down to 7,400.

"Fine…anything else you wish to do this turn…?" He asked.

"Nope." She sighed. "I can't do anything else this turn…"

The Knight drew his card and looked at it. Not a virus card, but something he could combo with…

"I'll set one monster into Defense, then activate the Spell known as Card of Safe Return!" he said, activating the card. "Finally, to end my turn I play Emergency Provisions on my Fatal Abacus Trap, becoming a nuisance anyway…"

Before him, the large mouth appeared and swallowed the abacus with one gulp. The knight made no movement as he rose even higher to 8,400 Life Points. He waved to end his turn.

Claire drew her card and growled a little, showing her Forgiving Maiden. The maiden appeared and much to everyone's shock, she made no movement, instead she just smiled and vanished into the graveyard.

"Fine…" She growled and pointed to her Abyss. "Attack his Defense!"

Charging up another holy beam, the Abyss seemed to shake and quiver at this and finally blasted it's attack forward. The facedown flipped up, a Spear Cretin, and screamed as he was bombarded with light and holy energy, finally exploding into pixels.

"Thanks, now as I'm sure you know, when you flip up my Spear Cretin and Destroy him, we're both allowed to Summon or set any monster we want from our graveyards…" He said, a card appearing before him. "…which then enacts the effect of my Card of Safe Return, allowing me to draw a card." He said, doing so.

"Any monster I want eh…?" She grinned. "Fine! I'm bringing out my big gal!"

In a massive burst of light and energy, Guardian Angel Joan appeared before her (2,800/2,000)!

"Guardian Angel Joan! Attack his defense with Holy Smite!"

Raising up her arms, she began to charge his energy into a single ball…seconds later, it was large enough, and finally it all exploded into one massive beam of darkness…

Spear Cretin suddenly appeared on the card again! He screamed even louder than before and exploded into pixels.

"Ha! Fool, thank you! Now we're both allowed to summon another card from our graveyard, and I get another card!"

"And I get another 500 Life Points!" Claire called out, rising up to ,500. "And I know just the card to summon, Meet Airknight Parshath!"

With a loud neigh and a gallop, the Centaur appeared before her Master, glaring at the Knight…but its facial features seemed to relax a little…as if she knew it from somewhere… (1,900/1,500).

"Now, Airknight attack his Spear Cretin Again!"

Lifting her front legs into the air, the Fairy dashed forward, swinging her sword and slicing the Spear cretin into ribbons. The creature screeched and exploded. As before, The Knight had a Monster appear before him and he drew a card. However, something new happened this time, he grunted and clutched his armored plated chest, falling down to 7,000.

"Now of course, my Airknight pierces through your defense, and even more I can draw when I do damage to your Life Points." She said, drawing a card. "Also, as per the effect of your monster, I think I'm gonna take a monster in Defense Mode this time, and just end my turn."

The Knight drew quickly and scowled a little, looking at the six cards he was currently holding, a small scowl on his face. "Fine…I set one card facedown and end my turn…"

_Somewhere in my deck lurks a beast the likes of which she's never seen…_He thought to himself. _And when I summon it…_

Claire drew her card but didn't look at it, she rose up to 7,100 However. _I can't get past him while he's got that Spear Cretin…_She looked at her new card and her eyes shot open, followed by a wicked grin and showed it to him.

"Heh, a Double Spell, Ooh, scary!" he chuckled. "Just what do you plan on doing with that…?"

"Oh, this. I play Double Spell! I simply discard my Martyrs Blessing Spell…"

Double Spell appeared on the ground, and the Martyrs Blessing card appeared next to it, shattering.

"And Copy…oh I don't know….Nobleman of Crossout!"

Behind the Helmet, the Eyes of the Knight widened in Horror behind his helmet, the Knight appearing before the Defense Card and plunged his defense. The Spear Cretin appeared on the card, a pool of blood around the corpse of the card and exploded. Two more cards slipped out of his deck and vanished into the depths of the special Slot he had.

"Now, I play my facedown…" She said, pointing to her long, long forgotten card from the beginning of the duel. "To be specific, Call of the Haunted! With this card, I'm bringing back a Fairy from my graveyard, such as Keldo!"

With a clatter, the Puppet Fairy appeared (1,200/1,600).

"Then, I'm going to flip up my Forgiving Maiden…"

In front of her, the Praying saint appeared, chanting softly (800/2,000).

"So, unless you have some kind of card, you're about to lose!"

"As a matter of fact, I do." The knight growled, pointing to his facedown. "I play Scapegoat!"

In four small little puff's of multicolored smoke, the four blissful looking Sheep Tokens appeared (0/0 X 4)---(500/0 X 4)

"Whatever." Claire said with a quick roll of her eyes. "I'm about to hurt you and hurt you bad, so let's do this! Forgiving Maiden, Shining Abyss, Airknight, Keldo, destroy those Sheep Tokens!"

The next few seconds were a menagerie of attacks and bright lights, each monster doing their own attack, Abyss blasting one with a beam of light, Airknight slicing one in half, Keldo destroying one with it's limbs and The Forgiving Maiden blowing one away with an Energy orb.

However, the Knights Life Points stayed at 7,000.

"Huh?" Claire asked, confusion lacing her words. "I should have done you 1,900 Damage with Parshath…"

"You'd think that." He chuckled, holding up a card. "I discarded my Kuriboh before anything else happened."

"Yeah?" Claire giggled, an evil giggle albeit. "You should have saved him for this! Guardian Angel Joan…"

The Guardian Angel began to charge up an Attack, and the Knight just KNEW this was gonna hurt…

"Attack him directly with Holy Smite!" Claire shouted, pointing to the knight.

Guardian Angel Joan let out a batter cry and blasted the beam of light down at the Knight. He figured this wouldn't hurt all that much…

He was dead wrong…

The attack comprised of holiness and utter power ripped through him and he screamed in agony, horror and defeat. The attack was too much and he was thrown backwards like a rag doll, slamming effectively against the wall of the seal, and then slamming down on the ground with an effective thunk.

"Ha!" Claire shouted while the others cheered for her. "Take that!"

The knight groaned and started to help himself up, but everyone noticed there was a massive crack on the top of his helmet, and it was slowly spreading…

Finally, with one final cracking sound, the entire helmet itself snapped in half and fell to the floor with a clattering sound, revealing a head of black and brown hair…

Claire's eyes shot open and she gasped in horror, holding a hand in front of her mouth. Her monsters looked equally shocked.

"Claire! What is—"Marie started, but her eyes widened in horror. "No…"

"Dude…" Falco whispered. "No way…"

The knight finally brought his head up and readjusted himself, dusting himself off. "It was only getting in the way…" He said, simply. He lifted his head up to everyone and everyone gasped.

Claire was the first to speak…

"Michael…?"

----------------------------------------------

"Hm, so you finally found a good use for the brat…" Shroud said, but he seemed a little bit more surprised than the kids themselves.

"How did that brat become the best duelist?" Wright asked, stupefied. "I could easily duel circles around that punk…"

"Heh…" Nightshade said, looking up at the screen in amusement. "Simple, his Virus Deck."

"It's all about the deck?"

"Indeed it is. A deck focusing on the virus cards in the game and completely decimating his opponent's deck." He paused. "Somewhere in that deck lurks a stronger monster than anyone has seen…and he has yet to summon it JUST yet."

"So when he summons it…"

Nightshade grinned. "It will be all over for Claire…"

-------------------------------------------------

"Michael…" Claire whispered. "Is that really you?"

"Maybe it is." Grinned Michael, his arms crossed. "But surely not that Michael YOU know…"

This was more or less true, Michael's face was a far deal paler and his hair had black streaks in it. And what was more, his eyes had turned a blood red, no longer their dark brown.

"What did he do to you?" Claire whispered in horror.

"Made me so much stronger…" Michael chuckled, grinning darkly. "As you can see, this deck is something that can even make YOU shudder…"

She was shocked, all the while she had been dueling her friend…her love and she hurt him…

The newly discovered Michael smirked at her. "Anything else you wanna do this turn…?"

Claire could only shake her head no.

Michael drew his card and looked at it. "Heh, I'm about to summon another Virus monster…this one however I have to remove a Virus card to do this, but I think my Virus Contaminator is all the more willing…"

The card slipped out of his graveyard, and a new form began to rise in a cloud of smoke in front of him. The beast was very disturbing looking, a large dragon like beast, it's skin peeling off at the seams, showing several parts of muscle tissue, a pair of dark red eyes while on all fours, drools pouring out of it's open teeth and mouth as it roared, acid spittle flying out of it (1,900/0)---(2,400/0).

"Meet my Virus Beast…"

"Whoa…" Claire said, her eyes widening. Her monsters all took a step back…

"And What's more, when I summon him, I can remove one card in your graveyard from play. I'm picking…you're Marie the Fallen One. No more Life Points for you!"

Claire growled as the Fairy slipped out of her graveyard.

"Now then…back to business…Attack the Airknight Parshath!" He screamed, pointing at the Centaur.

The beast roared in anger and opened its mouth, shooting off a purple liquid and hit the Airknight, causing her to neigh/scream. Seconds later, the only thing remaining of the poor fairy was a bubbling purple puddle.

Claire gasped as she fell to 6,600, while her Monsters could only stare in horror…

"Now, as per his effect, I have to switch him to Defense Mode when he's done attacking…" He said as his massive dragon curled up. "But I think I could end my turn by setting three cards facedown…"

Three facedown appeared behind the beast.

Claire drew her card. _Oh…what do I do? I can't hurt Michael…but I can't lose the duel…neither can he! Oh…what do I do!?_

She looked at her hand and sighed. _I have no choice…_

"Shining Abyss!" She shouted, the monster charging up an Attack. "Attack his Virus Beast!"

With a low hum, the monster shot off its holy blast and struck the beast, causing it roar in agony and explode into millions of bloody pixels.

"Ha!" Michael shouted. "Thanks, you just set off quite a bit of reactions with that one! First of all, we're gonna start by playing Rope of Life! By discarding my whole hand, and by hand I mean my one card…"

He discarded his last card.

"I can bring back my destroyed monster, and give it 800 More Attack points and an extra 500 From the seal itself!"

The beast climbed out of a gaping hole in the ground, snarling in anger…but it curled up in defense (1,900/0)---(3,200/0).

"Huh?" Claire asked, blinking. "Why is it in defense…?"

"I have my reasons." He chuckled, his arms crossed.

Claire could only glare and before she knew what she was doing, called out, "Keldo, get it!"

Charging forward, the Puppet fairy dashed forward, ready to Attack the giant dragon…

"I activate both my facedowns!" He shouted, waving his hand in front of him. "To start things off, Waboku!"

Keldo screeched to a halt as the purple clad priest appeared, blocking any future attack.

"However, that didn't stop the Attack, which brings me to my second facedown, Card of Last Will!" He called out, his second facedown flipping up. "When you attack me and I don't have a card in my hand, I can draw five cards!"

Claire gritted her teeth in Frustration and looked at her cards. "Fine!" She shouted. "I'll just switch my Forgiving Maiden to Defense Mode, set one card facedown and equip my Guardian Angel Joan with Cestus of Dagla, ending my turn!"

The forgiving Maiden switched into defense mode, and the familiar hand blades appeared in the Angels hands, raising her up to 3,300.

Michael drew his card and scowled a little…an idea came to mind and he grinned. "I first play the Dark Door." He said, the familiar green door appearing in front of him. "Now we're only allowed to Attack with one card per turn…however, rather then attack, I'll set two cards facedown, a monster in Defense and call my turn at an end…"

Claire drew her card slowly…

"I activate another Virus!" Michael cackled, pointing to a facedown…which showed horrible looking skulls floating in the air. "Deck Destruction Virus of Darkness!"

"Wow…that's a mouthful." Claire said.

"As true as that may be, it's quite useful." He grinned. "I give up a Dark monster with 2,500 Attack Points or more. Then, I can select traps or Spells, and then all of those cards die! Including the ones you may happen to draw in the next three battle phases! I'm picking Traps…"

The dragon began to convulse very violently, foam dripping out of it's mouth and it's eyes bugged out. Both of them popped, and the dragon exploded into green spores. They all dashed over and began to swarm over her facedowns. The first to go was the Call of the Haunted, and that along with Keldo exploded, and it began to eat away at Claire's facedown Taunt.

The cards were revealed in her hand again, Polymerization, Pot of Greed and…

The Eye of Timaeus!

Michaels eyes shot open in shock. She just drew Timaeus!? But another thought coursed through his mind…

…_Timaeus…?_

-------------------------------------------

"What?" Nightshade asked in horror, his eyes wide. "How can this be…? I'm…I'm losing control of him!"

"Well." Shroud said, glaring at Michael. "Seems to be a little more resilient than you gave him credit for…"

"It will not matter!" He shouted, standing up. "He will defeat Claire! He has no other choice!"

He put his hand to the screen and growled, his eyes glowing…

-------------------------------------

Michael shook his head and looked back to the situation at hand. "Fine…" he growled. "Just hurry and make your move!"

"Oh I will…" Claire said. "And I'll start by playing Pot of Greed!"

She played the spell, and drew two cards. She grinned at the last one. "Okay..." She said, looking up. "Michael…I care for you, and I don't want to hurt you…but if I have to, I will…"

She slipped a card into her disk.

"I play the Eye of Timaeus!"

With a burst of massive energy, the green scaled dragon slammed into the ground, but instead of roaring at Michael, he merely stared sadly.

"Now! Combine with my Shining Abyss and form the Yin Yang Dragon!"

The Shining Abyss and Timaeus leapt into the air and combined into a swirling vortex…

The result was a massive black and white dragon with green scales, a sun scale on it's chest while glowing with a dark energy (2,400/2,300).

"Now, I can't use his effect JUST yet." She said, shrugging. "That's not what I'm gonna do right now. Guardian Angel Joan, Attack his defense!"

Charging up another holy beam, she launched the Attack out and hit his facedown, a hideous oval shaped creature with too many eyes before exploding.

"A Thousand Eyes Idol?" Claire asked slowly. "Who uses that card anymore?"

"Oh, no one, but it does make a good combo with my last facedown, Deck Destruction Virus!"

His final trap lifted up, and several white snake like tentacles shot out. They swarmed Claire's deck, causing her to cry out.

"This can be played when I lose a Dark monster on my side of the field in battle with 500 Or less Attack points, making Idol the perfect cause. Now you lose the top ten cards of your deck!"

"Dammit…" Claire swore under her breath. However, she didn't need to worry about losing Hermos, he was right there in her hand. "I end my turn…"

Michael drew a card and chuckled a little. "I will set a monster in defense mode and end my turn…"

Claire drew a card and her eyes widened. "Hello…" She chuckled. "I summon the card I just drew, Mudora in Attack mode!"

In a flash of light, the fairy avenging pharaoh appeared in front of him, swinging around it's blade (1,500/1,000).

"Now then, let's look at some things." Claire grinned. "You made me discard so many fairies, six from that Deck Destruction Virus thing, Airknight and Shining abyss for a total of 3,100 Attack Points! But don't worry…I have something far more long term, such as The Claw of Hermos!"

And next to the Timaeus fusion came the Rust Red dragon, staring at Michael with a sad roar also.

"Fuse with Mudora, make the Fairy Scythe Avenger!"

Both of them leapt into the air again, and this time what came down was a bronze colored Sythe with a fairy wing for a blade. It gently fell into Guardian Angel Joan's hands.

"Now, for each fairy in my graveyard, she gets 500 attack points!"

(7,300/2,000).

"Be lucky the Drawback is I can't Attack you directly…but I think we can fix that with another card?"

She played a card, and Mystical Space Typhoon appeared. It blew across the field and slammed into his Dark Door!

"Okay! Guardian Angel Joan!" Claire called out. "Attack his Defense!"

Another blast of energy shot out, and hit the Defense, slamming a familiar black haired woman into the ground and into pixels.

"My witch of the Black Forest." Michael grinned. "I'm taking a card now…" He snatched the card out of his deck and looked at it.

_Only a matter of time now…_

"Whatever…" She closed her eyes, bit her lip and said, "I'm sorry Michael…Yin Yang Dragon!" She said. "Attack with Bright Darkness!"

The Dragon blasted out a beam of Light and Dark energy, slamming into Michael and causing him to fall back, moaning in pain as he dropped to 1,800 Life Points.

Claire wiped away a stray tear from her eye. "I'm sorry…I end my turn…"

Michael drew his card and growled a little. "I play…Meteor of Destruction, dealing you 1,000 Damage right off the bat!"

A flaming Black Meteor sailed from the ceiling and plowed into Claire, causing her to cry out in pain and fall over, falling down to 5,600.

"And now…I will summon a monster that will strike fear into the very souls…but first, to summon it, I must remove the following cards from my graveyard…Crush Card Virus…"

Purple Spores rose up from behind him…

"Deck Devastation Virus…"

Red Spores flew into the Purple spores behind him.

"And Deck Destruction Virus of Darkness…"

The green Spores slid into the whole mass, and something began to form…

"And thus doing so, I'm allowed to summon one of the most evil beings that lurks in my deck…"

Behind him one of the most hideous beings that any of them had ever seen rose up behind him. A being about 20 Feet tall, and hair all over it's chest and arms, the only item of clothing on it's person being a ripped pair of jeans, green skin, pulsating decaying parts on it's face and the fact it's lower jaw was completely gone, causing it's tongue to loll out. It gave Claire a blank stare…and screeched.

"Meet…_**THE EBOLA BEAST!**_**"**

(3,000/0)---(3,500/0)

----------------------------------------------

"Heh, Heh, Heh…" Nightshade chuckled. "So it begins…The chosen of Hermos has no chance of winning now…"

"My gods…" Shroud whispered, his eyes wide. "That thing is…Hideous."

"I know, amazing isn't it?" Nightshade grinned, tapping his finger tips against the arm rest of his chair. "It's effect is even deadlier…Let's watch."

----------------------------------------------

"Now then…let's get down to the fun…" Michael said, smirking. Black smoke began to rise up from the monster…"When he's summoned, if I pay half of my Life points…"

He dropped down to a mere 900 Life Points.

"The true power of my monster is activated! I select one type of card, Monster, Spell or Trap, and guess what? Whatever I pick, it's now removed from play, whether it's in your grave, hand, deck or field!"

"What!?" Falco screamed from behind him. "That's so unfair!"

"Oh stop your whining; it affects me too."

Suddenly, long black tentacles shot out from the beasts back and suddenly they plunged them into their decks. Several cards slipped out of both.

"Feel lucky there's a single drawback to this…" Michael grinned. "I can't attack as long as he's using this effect…"

Claire watched as Guardian Angel Joan choked and gagged on the pores blasting out of the beast…and finally they all exploded.

"Well…I'm going to end my turn…but honestly, what hope do you have?" He chuckled. "All your monsters are gone, and…well, you're doomed."

"Michael please…" She whispered, pleadingly. "This isn't you…this isn't the Michael I know!"

"The Michael you know is gone!" He laughed. "The Michael you knew was weak, but I am the new Michael, I am strong and I will destroy you all!"

_This isn't working…I have to get through to him somehow…I think I know how…_

"Michael…please listen to me…you're my best friend…you make me happy! I want you to be happy too, but not like this! Please Michael…"

_Here goes nothing…_

"….I love you!"

Michael's eyes shot open, and the words began to echo in his head…

-------------------------------------------

Deep in Michael's mind, a conflict was stirring…

"She loves Michael…" Michael whispered.

"NO!" A voice screamed, and in front of him a large cloud of inky blackness. "You are MINE! And I am not letting you go!"

"No I'm not! I am not yours! I was never yours!"

"You have no choice!" Several long tentacles shot forward…

"That is enough Nightshade!" A powerful voice screamed from behind Michael, and a powerful white beam shot out, hitting the Darkness and causing it to recoil. Michael turned to see Timaeus in his dragon form, snarling. "He is not yours your fiend!"

"Like hell he isn't!" The blob growled, righting itself off. "He is mine, and nothing you will say will change that!"

"Oh really?" He asked, and suddenly in several flashes of light all of Michael's most strongest LV monsters appeared beside him!

"Foolish demon! Our master is not your servant!" The Silent Swordsman Lv 7 shouted, swinging his blade.

"Release him or we truly will make you sorry." The Silent Magician Lv 8 snarled, arming her staff.

"Never!" Nightshade shouted, pulsing with a dark energy.

"So be it! NOW!" Timaeus screamed, and they all launched an attack at the blob.

The darkness screamed and reeled back, but the attacks did not let out. With one last screech, the being disintegrated.

Michael looked back at Timaeus, who changed into his Knight form and smiled. "All is well now Young one…"

----------------------------------------

"Ugh…" Michael moaned, holding his head.

"Michael?" Claire whispered.

"Claire?" Michael said, his hair turned back to its brown and his eyes turned back to brown. "Oh man…"

"Michael!" Claire shouted, tears of Happiness pouring down her cheeks. "It's really you!"

"Yeah…it's me." He whispered. "But…what have I done? I've hurt you…hurt numerous others…"

"We can fix all that." Claire said. "We have to get out of here though!"

"We can't…we're in an Orichalcos duel…we have to finish it, but I think I know how…" He said. "Hurry up, take your turn."

Claire drew her card. "Hm…" She said. "I play Card of Sanctity."

Both of them drew their cards.

"Damn…I have to end my turn."

Michael nodded and drew his card. "Okay…I set two cards facedown, and end my turn."

Claire drew…

"I activate Ring of Destruction!" Michael shouted. "I destroy my Ebola Beast, and deal up both 3,500 Life Points worth of Damage!"

"Wait, Michael!" Claire shouted in horror. "You'll lose!"

"Don't worry; I play the Ring of Defense!"

The ring of Grenades wrapped around the Beasts neck, and before they had a chance to detonate, the spinning wheel appeared and took the blunt of the explosion. Claire grunted and guarded herself as she fell to 2,100.

Suddenly, their disks began to glow. "Now, all cards that were removed from play by the effect of my beast are sent back to their deck!"

Dozens of cards slipped back into their decks and they shuffled them.

"Okay…" Claire said, looking at her seven card hand…"Michael…I promise we will find a way that we will get out of this one…so I set one monster in defense mode and a card facedown…ending my turn."

Michael drew his card and looked at it. "Okay, I play Graceful Charity to start things off…" He said, drawing three cards and discarding two automatically. "Then…I set one card down and another monster in defense too. I end my turn…"

Claire drew her card and looked at it…

"What cards did you just discard?" She asked.

He lifted up the two cards and showed them, a Newdoria and a strange spell called Love Letter…

"Hmm…" She said, looking at her hand. "Okay…I play Magic Shard Excavation." She said, playing the Spell and discarding her Polymerization and her Second Cestus of Dagla. "And take back my Double Spell, discarding my Fairy Retribution and taking…you're Love Letter!"

The Spell appeared on her side of the field.

"Now this one works simply." She said. "For it to work, I have to have a Spell or Trap, and a Monster on the field. Now you pick which one you want to take."

Michael considered, rubbing his chin, but saw Claire moving her eyes down to her…Set Spell card, whatever it was.

"Fine, I'll take your Trap."

Claire smiled. "Good." She said, the card vanishing and reappearing on his side.

"Now…" She said, lifting up one of the last two. "I play my second Mystical Space Typhoon to Destroy it!"

Before anyone else had a chance to question this, the Spell dashed out and blasted into her facedown, blowing apart the trap…

Claire screamed as an explosion ripped apart her side of the field, her lift points at 1,100.

"Sorry…" She whispered. "My...Kozaky's Self-Destruct Button does 1,000 Damage to whoever destroys it…now I sacrifice my facedown monster, Kaiser Sea Horse, and summon Wing Weaver!"

The facedown vanished, and the multi winged angel appeared in it's place (2,750/2,500).

"Attack his Defense!"

The wings on the Wing Weaver began to glow brightly and a beam of light shot from them, hitting Michael's facedown Opticlops.

"Okay Claire, here we go!" Michael shouted, waving his hand over the field. "I play Chthonian Explosion! Now that I lost a monster, the weakest monster on the field is destroyed, and we both lose Life Points Equal to half it's Attack!"

Claire couldn't help but smile, despite the fact a massive explosion ripped across the field. When the smoke cleared, the Seal was gone, but they were both standing.

The first thing Michael did? He ripped off the black armor still covering the rest of his body, pulled his deck out and threw it off to the side.

"Dammit…I can't believe what that bastard did to me." He growled. Suddenly, he was nearly knocked over as he felt Claire latch onto him, crying softly. "Shhhh…it's okay Claire…I'm here now…"

She looked up gently, tears still pouring from her eyes and Michael looked at her back. They moved a little closer to each other…

And each caught the others lips in a deep kiss.

Suddenly, four loud snaps was heard and Falco was clapping. "About freaking time…" he said, chuckling.

"NO!" Screamed a voice from the top of the building, Nightshade voice. Everyone gasped and looked up to see a pair of glowing red eyes. "You cannot win! This is not the way it was meant to be!"

"Guess what nightshade!" Pegasus screamed up to him. "Not everything is set in stone!"

"As true as that may be! You take my servant…I TAKE YOUR LIVES!"

The whole building began to shake and rumble…

"Um…" Michael said, gulping. "Pegasus?"

"I'm on it! Everyone gather around me!"

The kids did as they were told, and in a burst of light, they were gone…

----------------------------------------------

The second the kids were transported in front of the Duel Academy, a massive explosion was heard that rocked the island…there was a moment of silence…when suddenly…

"BOO YEAH!" Tyra shouted, pumping a hand in the air. "WE DID IT!"

Everyone let out a triumphant cheer, hugging someone and laughing.

Marie laughed as she hugged Michael. "Oh man, it's good to have ya back buddy!"

"Thanks." Michael said, when he felt Falco slapping a hand on his shoulder, and smiled, nodding.

Suddenly, he felt himself being turned around, and saw Claire standing in front of him. She gently laid her head on his chest, and took his arms to wrap her. She hugged him and whispered. "I missed you…"

Michael smiled a little. "I missed you too…"

Pegasus walked over to Michael and chuckled, wrapping an arm around the boy. "It's good to see ya again Mikey-boy!" He laughed. "I believe this…" He said, handing him a deck. "Is yours."

The deck he handed him had Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 on the front. Michael smiled and looked at his deck.

"I'm back guys…"

----------------------------------------

"Gah…" Nightshade said, his body weary. "Too much energy…"

"Master?" Shroud asked, helping him.

"I am fine Shroud." He said coldly, knocking him away. "No more games…get Claudia, Morgan and Wright…

"We attack at dawn…"

-------------------------------------------

**Virus Contaminator**  
**Type**: Fiend/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 300/0  
**Stars**: 2  
**Effect**: This card can attack your Opponents Life Points directly. When this card deals damage to your Opponents Life Points, search your deck for one card in your deck with the word "Virus" In its name and add it to your hand

**Virus Beast**  
**Type**: Fiend/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,900/0  
**Stars**: 6  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by removing one card with the word "Virus" In its name from your graveyard. If this card destroys a Monster on your opponents side of the field while you have a card with the word "Virus" In its name on your side of the field (Except this card), this card may Attack again a second time in a row. At the end of the battle phase in which this card attacks, switch this card to Defense

**Ebola Beast**  
**Type**: Fiend/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 3,000/0  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effect**: This card cannot be normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special summoned by removing from play one "Crush Card Virus", one "Deck Devastation Virus" And one "Deck Destruction Virus of Darkness" From your graveyard. When this card is summoned, pay half your Life Points and select one type of card (Monster, Spell or Trap) As long as this card is on the field, the selected card is removed from players Fiend, hands, Graveyard and deck. This card cannot attack. When this card is removed from the field, both players add all cards removed from play with this cards effect are added back to the owner's deck.

**Deck Destruction Virus  
Type**: Trap/Continuous  
**Image**: Several see through tentacles reaching out to something  
**Effect**: Each time a DARK-Type Monster card with 500 ATK or less is destroyed a sent to the grave, Send the top 10 cards of your opponent's card to the graveyard

_Note: "Deck Destruction Virus" was first used by Kaiba in the Yu-Gi-Oh Movie, "Pyramid of Light" All creative credit goes to the writers of that Movie._

**Card of Last Will**  
**Type**: Spell/Quick-Play  
**Image**: A hand sticking out of an Open grave, holding a hand of five cards  
**Effect**: You can only activate this card when you are attacked and have no cards in your hand. Draw five cards from your deck.

_Note: "Card of Last Will" was first used by Marik in the anime Episode "The Darkness Returns (Pt 2)" All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Love Letter**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A Letter with a heart on it sticking out of a mail box  
**Effect**: You may only activate when you have one set Spell or Trap card and at least one Monster card. You're opponent activates one of the following effects

Take control of your monster

Take Control of your facedown Spell or Trap

_Note: "Love Letter" Was first used by Chazz in the GX anime Episode "Chazzanova" All creative Credit goes to the Writers of that episode_

**Yin Yang Dragon**  
**Type**: Dragon/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,400/2,300  
**Stars**: 7  
**Effect**: This card can only be Descended by playing "The Eye of Timaeus" And offering one "Shining Abyss" on your side of the field. Once per turn, during your Main Phase, you may remove one card on your opponent's side of the field. Depending on the Attribute of the card, activate the following effects

Light: Increase your Opponents Life Points by half the combined ATK and DEF of the remove from play card  
Dark: Decrease your Opponents Life Points by half the combined ATK and DEF of the remove from play card

**Fairy Scythe Avenger**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Effect**: This card can only be descended by playing "The Claw of Hermos" And offering one "Mudora" on your side of the field. This card can only be equipped to a FAIRY-type monster. Any effects the equipped card may have are negated. Increase the equipped cards ATK by 500 for each FAIRY-Type in the graveyard. The equipped card cannot attack your opponents Life Points directly.

….Phew…The Arc is done! Michael's back, and next chapter Evil's gonna take a quick break! Now, as we all know, Duel Academy has the Duel Monsters festival! However, Michael gets forced into a Duel by a long time rival. Does he have a chance at this? Find out next time in "Super Junior Confrontation!"


	37. Super Junior Confrontation

"Ahhh…has been a while since I've been here." Michael said, walking into his old Slifer room.

Claire giggled a little. "Trust me, been a little too quiet for our own good."

He chuckled a little, then bit his lip and looked down, not saying a word.

"Hm." Claire hummed a little then walked next to her new boyfriend, looking up at him. "You okay?"

"I'm fine." He said automatically. "Just…I hurt you really badly…"

She gave a small smile and kissed his cheek, noting softly, "You weren't yourself Michael, you didn't mean to…"

"I know…" he whispered, looking away for a brief second. "But still—"

"No stills." She said, putting a finger to his lips. "All that matters now if you're here now, with me, with your friends now, now all of that can be considered a bad nightmare."

A small smile crossed Michael's lips. "Okay, fine." He said softly. "I'll try to forget it all…"

"Good." She giggled and leaned up, pulling him into a soft kiss, Michael of which returned it.

"I love you." Michael whispered.

Claire giggled. "I love you too."

"Yo! Anyone home?" Falco asked, walking in, then freezing. "Get a room you two!"

"We're in a room, so back off!" He laughed, pulling away quickly. "You need anything?"

"Yeah, I wanted to know if you two were ready yet."

"Ready?" Claire asked. "For what?"

"Duh, the Spirit Monsters Festival!" He laughed. "It's this awesome party where all the students come in, dress up like Duel Monsters and pretty much have a good time!"

"Will there be dueling?" Michael asked, suddenly excited.

"Dude, of course! Now hurry up, throw a costume on! The parties getting started!" With that, he ran off.

"All right!" Claire shouted, giddily. "This is gonna be so fun! I'm gonna go get my costume together!"

She gave Michael a quick kiss on the cheek and ran off.

Michael could only watch, a small smile as he clicked his deck off of his belt and looked at them. "Well guys…ready to go another round?"

He could almost swear he heard a resounding yell of joy go out in his head. He blinked a looked around, before going to another deck box.

"However…I gotta work on you guys a little."

----------------------------------------------

"Well…" Falco grinned. "I'm excited!"

Falco was dressed as the one card in his deck he could. Harpie Brother. Luckily, his mother, being a good dresser, packed it for him just to be sure and he had all the good clothes to go with him, the short shirt too. He had the clawed hands, made of Cardboard and Paper Mache.

"For good reason too." Marie giggled, then winked at her boyfriend. "You looked quite hot."

Marie was naturally Amazoness Swordswoman. With her dark complexion, she managed to pull it off quite nicely; she even had the fur bikini, which showed off a great deal of cleavage and leg. She too had a paper Mache sword, and bashed it into Falco's head each time he tried to get a look at her unmentionables.

"I wonder where Michael is…" Claire pondered, biting her lip.

Claire had let her hair down and was wearing a short white dress and had a pair of large wings behind her, her hands in front of her as she portrayed her favorite Monster, Guardian Angel Joan. If anything, she made Black Hair on Joan looked quite good.

"Someone call my name?" Someone from above grinned, causing everyone to look up to the balcony floor of the Slifer Dorms.

Michael stood there, and he looked good himself. His face and all forms of skin he had showering were bright green, and he even had a green scar going down his right eye, hefting a massive paper mache sword on his shoulder, a long flowing blue robe over his shoulder, complete with the main metal parts on his shoulders and at the rim of the flowing part. He even had the helmet complete and everything.

"Wow…" Claire gasped, her eyes wide.

"Dude!" Falco laughed. "You look amazing!"

"You think I forgot about the Festival?" He grinned, jumping down to them. "I made this thing AGES ago, I figured I may as well go as one of my best Lv humanoid monsters after all."

"It paid off!" Marie said. "You look awesome!"

"You all do!" He said, lifting up his duel disk. "Now then, let's say we get this party rocking?"

He was answered by three grins.

----------------------------------------

The party was everything they had hoped for and more. Almost everyone they knew was there, and made a game out of it.

"Hmm…" Falco said, then grinned and nudged Michael. "That Vampire Lord? Bet you ANYTHING That it's Matt."

It was more or less Matt to be honest, his details made him a perfect Vampire Lord, and he had a silver wig over his head, to get the image just right.

"Hmm…" Marie said, "And that Ultimate Tyranno? Tyra."

It was Tyra; he had the detail of his suit perfect, scales and all.

"Well, so far this is cool!" Claire shouted, her arm around Michael's arm. "Everyone's so festive!"

"I know!" Marie said. "I just wish these perverts would get their mind out of the gutter…" She swung around and slammed her sword into Falco, who was getting a good look at her behind. "That means you too buddy!"

"Awww come on Marie!" he whined. "I'm your boyfriend; don't I at least get special privileges?"

Marie seemed to think about, then smiled sweetly…and slammed her foot onto his stomach, causing him to gasp out. "No!"

Michael and Claire laughed at his pain, playfully albeit. "Kinda deserved that…"

Claire smirked. "Yeah he did."

"Well, Well, Well…" Said a voice from behind that was eerily familiar to the two non fighting love birds, causing a chill to run up Michael's spine. "Haven't seen YOU in a while."

Michael and Claire both turned to see a familiar face, one with brown hair, and the only thing that changed about him was the fact he now had a Keyblade on his hip.

"Hi Johan." Michael grumbled a little. "Nice to see you too…"

"Heh, where have you been?" He asked, smirking a little.

"Away." His reply was, rather simply.

"So I can see." He chuckled. "How about another duel?"

"A duel? With you? The one guy who seemed to be the only person to beat my Lv deck?" Michael asked, blinking a few times.

"Yeah, Michael doesn't have to—"

"You're on!"

"What!?" Claire shouted in surprise, looking at her boyfriend. "Are you sure?"

"Oh I'm sure." He grinned. "Oh man am I sure…"

"Then we shall duel!" Johan shouted, and then cringed as a Mad Dog of Darkness bit into a duelist's leg, hearing his scream. "Eh…after those two are done…"

-------------------------------------

Soon enough, the two duelists stood a good distance from the other, and all ready there was a crowd gathering.

"Heh, ready to get totally schooled again?" Johan asked, arming his deck into his disk.

"I don't know, _Are _you?" Michael boasted back, arming his own deck, before each shouted…

"LET'S DUEL!"

"I think I'll go first." Johan said, looking at his hand and an idea coming to mind immediately. "Okay! To start things off, I'm going to set one monster in defense…"

A facedown card appeared before him, horizontally.

"Then, I play the Spell called Quick-Summon! With this, I'm allowed to make a second Normal Summon this turn, so I sacrifice my facedown Witch of the Black Forest and summon my main guy right off the bat, Sora the Keyblade Wielder!"

As quickly as the card appeared on Johan's side, it quickly vanished and made way for Johan's look alike, grinning and looking at Michael with a quick wink (2,100/1,500).

"Then, by summoning him, I can take a Keyblade of my choosing from my deck and add it to my hand!"

A card slipped out of his deck and flew into his hand.

"Of course, I'm forbidden from playing it this turn, so I'll set these two cards facedown and turn it over to you!"

Michael drew his card and looked at two of them. _Hey…a couple of my new cards! I could make this work…_

"Well now, I'm gonna start things off myself, by playing two cards facedown…"

Two cards appeared in front of him, obviously in set form.

"Then, I summon my Masked Dragon in Defense Mode!"

In a flash of light and fire, the masked dragon appeared in front of his master, tail wrapped around his chest in eagerness for a soon to be assault (1,400/1,100).

"That's gonna do it for me." He stated plainly.

Johan rose an eyebrow plainly as he watched at this, pointing to a facedown. "I play my Solemn Wishes, I'm sure even someone like YOU knows how this works…"

"Well duh…" Michael rolled his eyes.

"Good, moving on with my turn, I summon my Donald the Warlock!"

With a loud squawk, the famed cartoon Duck, clad in his robes and hat appeared before him, charging up an attack with his staff.

"Now…I think I'm gonna summon someone new with my Keyblade—"

"Hold it right there buddy!" Michael shouted, shooting a hand out. "I'm not gonna let you do that, and I got the trap to keep you from playing that right here!"

_He's got a card that stops me from summoning!?_ Johan though in terror. _What could it be?_

Michael's left facedown flipped up, and there was a blinding flash of light on Johan's side…

When the light cleared, Johan blinked at what was on his field. "….What the hell?"

"Hey guys, look! It's the new boss!" Shouted a short, yellow creature with long yellow eyestalks.

"Let's give him the formal introduction!" Shouted another one, this one green and hideously short, one large eye and a long tongue.

"Introducing…" Started a small squat black one, with fangs for teeth.

The three of them jumped together and they made a Pose. "The Ojama Trio! At your service!"

There was a very long pause…

"Um, Michael?" Falco asked, blinking several times. "You're…kidding right?"

"Since when do you have THAT card in you deck?" Marie pondered, tilting her head

"And WHY is it in your deck?" Claire asked her boyfriend.

"Well, let's see." Michael chuckled. "They eat up space, making it hard to summon additional monsters. Two, they seem to be good prey for quite a bit of cards in my deck, and three, they make a good combo with this card! Another new card you guys haven't seen yet!"

His last card flipped up, showing a Celtic Guardian Battling amongst a torrent of energy against a Battle Ox.

"Triggered Summon! Since a monster was Special Summon to your side of the field, well, three to be exact, we're both able to summon a monster from our hands! Since you have no more room, and I have plenty, I know the perfect one I want! Come on out, Witch of the Black Forest, in Defense Mode!"

Before him in a beam of light, the raven haired Spellcaster appeared, kneeling down with her arms folded (1,100/1,200).

_Okay…I am screwed regardless of what I do. If I attack his Witch, he'll grab something even more powerful. If I attack his masked Dragon, he'll summon his Armed Dragon Lv 3 and go to town with me…If I don't attack, He can sacrifice them for something even stronger…Crap!_

"Donald! Attack his Witch of the Black Forest!"

Squawking and hopping up and down, Donald launched out an attack that slammed into the witch. She screamed in pain and exploded into pixels.

A card slipped out of Michael's deck and he grinned at it.

"I'm gonna end my turn with that…" Johan stated.

Michael drew his card, looking at his hand of four cards. "Okay…I'm gonna summon a whole new Level card! Introducing the Allure Queen Lv 3!"

Before him, a young lady appeared, dressed in a red suit and her brown hair tied up in a bun, spinning around her short rob in her hand (500/500).

Johan stared at the card, and snickered. "What is that thing supposed to do exactly?" He asked, grinning a little.

"Well, it's simple." Michael said. "My Allure Queen, though weak, and not that she is!" He said quickly as he saw the Allure Queen began to glare at him. "Well, she wouldn't be a queen with a few body guards, now would she? Allure Queen! Use your effect on the Ojama Token!"

She nodded and looked out at the green one. She put a finger to her cheek, tilted her head and giggled, winking at him.

The eye of the green one turned into a massive heart and he appeared next to her, jumping in front of her as if to guard her with his life.

"In other words, if you have a Level Three or lower monster on your side of the field, he becomes an equip for her! So, as a quick precaution, I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Johan drew a card…

"I activate Threatening Roar!"

The massive purple beast appeared behind him, and a massive roar echoed through the area, causing all four of Johan's monsters to recoil in horror.

"Fine…I may not be able to attack this turn, but I can do something you stopped me from doing! I equip Sora with the Photon Debugger Keyblade!"

The Keyblade in his hand currently began to shift until it became a light blue, and almost digital. The second it changed, Sora himself started to change, morphing into something more, his skin turned black and blue, and it looked to become like some kind of armor.

"Well, to start things off, it turns him into a Machine. Now, by paying 1,000 Life Points…"

He dropped quickly to 7,500.

"But now, I get to summon one of my favorites! Meet Tron, the Computer Defender!"

In a black of 0's and 1's, a man appeared between the small army of monsters, a man in the same black and blue armor Sora was wearing, a calm, serene face with a small smile (0/0).

"Zero attack AND defense?" Michael asked. "His effect must be pretty good…"

"Oh it is, not the Attacking kind though. Tron! Now!"

Tron began to glow a bright blue, and eventually began to shatter from the feet up.

"He works simply. I can sacrifice him, and then we're both allowed to draw cards from our decks until we hold a hand of six, a Monster form of Card of Sanctity if you will."

Michael had no complaints as they both drew a full hand.

_Hm…neither of these are…MY card…_

"I guess I'll just end my turn…"

Michael drew his card and grinned. "Allure Queen, if you would be so kind…"

The Queen gave a soft giggle and kissed the Ojama Token on the cheek, causing him to blush madly and explode into pixels before the queen began to change.

"Sure, since I owned that Token, I take 300 Damage."

A small explosion was seen on his chest, and he fell to 7,700.

"But it was worth it, because now my Allure Queen goes to her Second Form, the Allure Queen Lv 5!"

Suddenly, the light enveloping the Queen blasted apart, the queen was about a foot taller, and her features were much sharper, with a long staff and a fancier robe (1,000/1,000).

"Now, she may be too weak to use her powers on Sora, but I think Donald has a little less…compliancy regarding that."

The Allure Queen looked at Donald and giggled, thrusting her hips off to the side and winked. Donald stared…then his face turned into a massive blush, smoke erupted from his head, blowing his hat off and sounding of that of a tea kettle boiling. He dashed over at her and gazed at her, his eyes replaced by hearts.

"Ahhh Young love…" Michael chuckled, then looked at Johan's only facedown. "You know…I'm not too trusting on that…so let's fix it, shall we? I sacrifice my Masked Dragon…for Jinzo!"

Everyone seemed to notice the twitch Falco gave off as the masked Dragon vanished, and was replaced by the android. However, unlike all the other ones they've seen, this one gave off an aura of benevolence, as if this was the good one (2,400/1,500).

"Then, I'm gonna be even nicer and playing Double Spell! By discarding another spell from my hand…" He discarded his graveyard in the Fourth Dimension. "And copy any Spell in yours I want, and I was really thinking Quick-Summon! With that, I'm summoning Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4!"

In a small Bonfire, the silver plated, long forgotten Dragon appeared, cawing out as he made his appearance in quite a while (1,600/1,000).

The Dragon looked back at Michael…and nodded, showing a small Michael on his beak.

"Okay! Let's get to work!" Michael shouted. "Jinzo! Attack Sora with Cybernetic Shock!"

Calling out in Attack, the Android launched out his crackling black ball of energy, slamming it into Sora and causing him to explode into pixels.

"Horus! Attack one of the Tokens!"

Growling, Horus let out a blast of black fire at the Black Ojama token. The monster screamed in pain and exploded into pain.

Johan grunted as he fell to 7,400 Life Points.

"Then, I'm gonna end my turn." Michael grinned.

Horus cried out as the fire enveloped his body, and morphed into his even more powerful Lv 6 form, growling down at Johan (2,300/1,600).

Johan drew cautiously, and he looked at his new card. _Well…it's a start…_

"I play Spell Sanctuary." He said.

A card appeared on the field, showing that of a sanctuary atop a hill, light shining down on it.

_That's the card Emily used on Claire…_

"I know how it works." Michael said before Johan could say anything else. They both plucked a card out of their decks, Michael looking at his Level Up! Card.

_He probably thinks I pulled a Keyblade with that…_Johan thought. _Oh if only he knew…but first…_

"Okay, since you're Allure Queen made Donald into his slave, how about I set him free with Mystical Space Typhoon?"

The powerful wind began to blow, and the Spell appeared, Donald blinked, feeling the wind pick up as he dug his feathers into the ground, but was quite resilient until the wind picked him up and sent him shattering into the wind.

"Now…I play a Spell Card that's one of my best ones…one that strikes fear into the Hearts of the duelists…I activate…"

He slipped a card into his deck.

"The Dark Device!"

The ground behind him began to rumble and shake, the earth began to shake, rumble and quake behind him. Slowly, a massive monolith started to rise up, and the kids gasped, taking several steps back. The entire structure was a massive Heart like shape, several colors with a large cross going through it.

"Phew…effective." Michael blinked, looking up at it. "And what does this thing entail, aside from being an eyesore of course?"

"Oh it's quite fun, let me show you…" Johan's arm shot out to Michael's side. "My device! You're first target is….Jinzo!"

Michael and Jinzo both gasped as the doors of the structure began to open very slowly, forming a suction of sorts, Horus and the Allure Queen kept their grounds, but Jinzo wasn't that lucky. He tried to dig his feet into the ground, and finally let out a defeated yell as he was sucked into the structure.

"What?!" Michael screamed in horror. "What did you do?!"

"Well, I sent him to a far better place! In fact, he likes it so much; I destroyed him and reconfigured his being into something far more suitable!" He grinned. "Introducing, the new and improved Jinzo!"

The doors creaked open again, and a new figure leaped out like a wild animal. At first it could be mistaken for Jinzo, but when it stood up fully, it was something far more worse. It's head was completely an entanglement of tentacles, blades coming out of it's wrists, elbows and shoulders and new armor. The entire body was black, and the only color that could be seen were the now yellow optical sensors (2,400/1,500).

"Ew…" Michael said, grimacing at the new beast. "What's THIS thing supposed to be?"

"A Heartless Token!" Johan laughed. "One that's created from my Dark Device! It gets the same Attack, Defense, Attribute and Type of the destroyed monster! Of course, it doesn't keep the effect…"

There was a few painful moments…

"You gonna Attack?" Michael asked.

"I can't attack on the turn I play the effect of my Dark Device, so feel lucky." He said, looking at his cards. "For now, I set one more card down and end my turn."

The second he did, however, a beam of darkness shot from the mutilated Jinzo, striking Johan and causing him to strike out, clenching his teeth.

"Oh yeah…that drawback. At the end phase of the turn I used this effect, I take damage equal to the monsters level, and multiply it by 200. I just lose 1,200 Life Points…"

He fell down to 6,200 and grunted a little.

Michael rose an eyebrow and drew his card. "Heh…well, I can compete with that." He said, grinning. "I play Level Up! On Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 6 to bring out Lv 8!"

Cawing powerfully, Horus erupted in flames and in mere seconds, his powerful Lv 8 form was seen before Michael, roaring in rage (3,000/1,800).

"Okay! Horus! Blast his Heartless Token! Black Blaze Blast!"

A fireball appeared in Horus' beak and it began to swirl, gathering energy until it was launched out, blasting towards the token…

"Ha! You wish, because I'm playing Mirror Force!"

Michael paled as the Attack was sent back from the holy shield, and Horus and the Allure Queen were burnt to a crisp.

"Eesh…" Michael said, grimacing. "I still haven't summoned yet, so I'll set a monster in defense and end my turn…"

Johan drew his card, and since his Solemn Wishes could be used again, he rose up to 6,700.

"Hm…" He thought, looking at his hand. "Well, nothing to summon just yet…so Heartless Token! Attack his defense!"

Charging a much darker ball of energy in its palms, yelling and launching the attack out, striking Michael's facedown Ultimate Insect Lv 3. Michael grimaced as he watched the Spectacle.

"That ends my turn." Johan grinned. "What are you gonna do now?"

Michael drew his card and grinned a little. "What am I gonna do? I'm gonna play a new member of my family…to begin, I play Level Merchant!"

The Merchant appeared next to Michael and swiped his deck out, fanning it out and plucking a card out, holding it out. Everyone noticed something however, the merchant was absolutely terrified of his owner, but Michael only chuckled and held his arm out. The merchant blinked and stabbed his arm, making him Grimace and vanish.

"Well worth it." He said, looking at the new card. "Because I play…Silent Fiend Lv 3!"

In a flash of silver, a new monster appeared. This thing was rather cool looking, silver, though dull armor plating with a clear fiend-like face, though instead of the depraved lunacy most fiends had, this one seemed to have a bit on Honor to him. He clutched a battle axe tightly in one hand, while he stared down Johan (1,300/1,100).

"Now then, Jinzo's a bit of a problem, but that Token is just so…tempting…Fiend?"

The Fiend nodded to him and leapt into the air, slicing downwards. The Ojama token gave off a long scream and exploded into pixels. A small explosion was seen on the chest of the Kingdom Heart duelist, and he clenched his teeth, falling farther to 6,400.

However, more to this, A small bit of energy seemed to flow into the Fiend, and his arms bulged a little. He rose up to 1,400.

"Huh?" Johan asked. "How did you do that?"

"Simple, when my Fiend destroys a monster as a result of battle, he gets what I call a Dark Counter. He can only get three of them, but for each one he gets he gets an additional 100 Life Points." Looking over his hand, he took a card and slipped it in. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Johan drew again and cursed inwardly, only one playable card…though he did rise to 6,900.

"I summon Sangan in Defense Mode." He announced, growling a little, the familiar three eyed furball appearing before him, sitting down and crouching. "But now my Token's gonna Attack your Fiend!"

Before the being had a chance to charge enough of an attack, Michael grinned. "You think I would be so careless as to leave my monster completely exposed? I play my facedown, Shrink!"

Johan gasped as the token glowed with an unearthly light, and suddenly it shrank to half its size. The fiend's eyes shot open and a second later appeared directly behind the Token. Johan blinked and shuddered as the fiend stared at him…

The token's arms shot up to it's head and shrieked, when it's upper body slanted down from it's lower half, and both halves exploded.

Johan fell lower to 6,200, and he checked his hand. _Only good for a bluff…_

"I set one card down and end my turn…"

Michael drew his card and grinned a little. "I summon my Armed Dragon Lv 3 in Attack Mode!"

With a small puff of pink smoke, the small dragon appeared with a squeak (1,200/900).

"Silent Fiend! Attack Sangan!"

Spinning it's blade about, the fiend slammed his axe into the smaller fiend. It cried out in pain and exploded. For the third time, the energy coursed into the fiend, and he grinned darkly.

"Armed Dragon LV 3, Attack him directly!"

Roaring, rather cutely I might add, the small dragon breathed in and blasted out a beam of light, hitting him and causing him to cry out in pain, gripping his chest and falling down to 5,200.

"Now, onto my next Standby phase." The Level Duelist grinned. "Because my Fiend now has three Counters on him, I'm switching him out for his next form, the Silent Fiend Lv 5!"

Glowing with a dark energy, the fiend began to rise up in height. Soon, he was now about a few feet taller than normal, with a larger axe and purple glass bulbs on his shoulders and forehead. He growled and stared down Johan (2,100/1,500).

"And when I summon him with my Silent Fiend Lv 3's effect, He gains 500 Attack Points!"

(2,600/1,500).

Taking a hint, Johan drew and rose up to 5,700, panting a little. His eyes widened and he slammed a card down, shouting, "I play Monster Reborn, letting me bring back Sora!"

In a flash of light, the nearly forgotten Keyblade Wielder appeared, spinning his blade around his finger (2,100/1,500).

"Then, I equip him with The Hero's Crest Keyblade!"

The Keyblade in Sora's hands began to glow brightly, then changed to that of a star for the key, and it turned a soft golden.

"Now, with this, I'll pay 1,000 Life Points and summon forth Hercules, the warrior of Olympus!"

Johan's life points fell to 4,700. Next to Sora came a Warrior, this one with massive muscles and wearing a headband and short brown hair. He grinned and gave a slight wave to Sora, who in turned waved back (2,600/1,200).

"Oh boy…" Michael gulped.

"Sure, he may not be strong enough for your fiend, but your Armed Dragon might not be so lucky…" He grinned. "Attack his Armed Dragon!"

Hercules began to glow with a yellow light and his muscles began to bulge. He dashed forward and slammed his fist into the tiny dragon. The dragon squealed in pain and exploded.

However, half of the pixels composing of the Armed Dragon began to fly into Hercules, and his muscles bulged again. He grinned and rose up to 2,900 Attack.

"Huh?" Michael asked, blinking.

"Heh, Hercules is a warrior, and they tend to reap the benefits of their defeated warriors. In other words, When he destroys a monster, one fourth of the Monsters original Attack is added to his Attack!" he looked at his hand and slipped a card in. "I end my turn by setting one card facedown

"Well damn." Michael said, drawing a card. He looked at it and grinned a little. "Okay…you wanna play like that?" he asked, "We're gonna play like that! "I play Rush Recklessly!"

The fiend began to glow, and he rose up to 3,300.

"Now! Attack Hercules!"

The fiend began to grin and he dashed forward, hefting his giant axe above him…

When Sora suddenly slammed his Keyblade into the fiends stomach, causing him to gasp and fly backwards. He growled and looked up to see Sora grinning.

"Huh?" Michael asked again. "That attack should have gone through…"

"Should have." Johan grinned. "See, I played my facedown, Guardian Protector."

This was true, as the trap showed what appeared to be Sora slamming his Keyblade into a Valkyrion the Magnet Warrior, away from who Michael could decipher as Jack Skellington.

"See, this works simply: I can only play it when I have Sora on the field, and a Monster that was summoned through an effect of a card that had "Keyblade" In it's name. I can negate the attack and take a Keyblade from my deck to my hand!"

A card slipped out, and he grinned at it. _I'll completely bowl him over with this…_

"Fine…" Michael said. "I set my own card down and end my turn…"

Johan drew a card, rose up to 5,200 and tucked it into his hand. "Fine, I'm willing to keep an Attack off for now." He looked up at his dark device. "I enact your effect! Take the Silent Fiend!"

The doors began to open slowly, and a beam shot out from it, shooting towards the fiend. But suddenly, the beam hit his chest and bounced off.

Michael and the fiend laughed. "Sorry dude! But my Silent Fiend isn't affected by Spells, so that's gonna be no good!"

"Fine!" he shouted. "Hercules! Attack the Silent Fiend!"

Michael reached for his facedown, but paused. _I better save this…never know what I get next time_.

The Attack slammed into the Fiend, and he gasped in pain, his eyes wide in horror as the attack plowed into his stomach. Finally, after a quick gasp, he exploded.

_I'm sorry buddy…_Michael thought. He grimaced as he fell to 7,400 Life Points, and Hercules rose to 3,425.

"Sora, attack him directly!"

Sora leapt into the air and slammed his Keyblade into him, causing Michael to cry out and fall to 5,300.

"After that, I'll just end my turn."

Michael drew his card and looked at it, setting it down. "I put one monster in Defense and end my turn."

Johan drew a card, rose to 5,700 and chuckled a little. "Hercules?"

Hercules jumped forward…

"I activate Negate Attack!"

The Hero slammed his fist into a barrier and hissed, shaking his hand a little.

"Fine…" He said, looking at his hand. "I'll just put this card down and end my turn…"

Michael drew a card and looked at his opponent's field. _Hmm…I wonder…_

He looked at his hand, and grinned a little darkly. "Okay…I set three cards down and end my turn."

Johan drew his card.

"Hold it right there!" Michael shouted. "I seem to notice something, Spell Sanctuary is still on the field, and that means I'm allowed to play Spells like quick-plays! So I'll start off with all three cards! First, Swords of Revealing Light!"

His first card flipped up, and the swords shot out like daggers to them, hitting the monsters and pinning them down.

"Next, Level Modulation, allowing me to bring back a Lv monster from my graveyard and I'm thinking my favorite little buddy!"

The second spell lifted and Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8 appeared in a black bonfire, roaring at Johan (3,000/1,800).

"Finally, Heavy Storm! I'm not letting you get a free shot at my Horus with your Dark device…"

The last spell lifted, and a furious storm ripped through the area, blowing away Johan's Keyblade, Solemn Wishes, Dark Device and his facedown. He groaned a little.

"Eh, no worries." He said, taking another card from his hand. "I equip Sora with Circle of Life Keyblade!"

A new Keyblade appeared, this one very jungle like with another star like object for the blade. Suddenly, Sora began to glow a bright light, and suddenly began to morph.

The result got all the girls squealing, Sora had changed into a small, brown lion cub and was mewling cutely.

"Well, it's first effect makes him a Beast-type." Johan grinned. "It's second let's me pay 1,000 Life Points and summon my cuddly little Buddy…Simba, the King of Pride Rock!"

The wind around the two began to whip up and cause a small windstorm, and when it was finally over, Simba, the well known Lion from the famous _Lion King_ Movies appeared next to Sora and Hercules. He glared at Michael and let loose a very powerful Roar (1,000/1,000).

"Now, Simba has a very powerful effect." He took the two cards he got from Michaels Level Modulation. "By discarding two cards from my hand, every card on your side of the field is blown away!"

Simba growled and stood his ground, taking a very deep breath…

Suddenly he let loose such a powerful roar, he seemed to create a shockwave as he did! The energy hit the middle of Michael's fiend, and suddenly there was a massive explosion. When the smoke cleared, there was nothing left.

"Be lucky on the turn I play it, I can't attack." He said. "So I'll just end my turn…"

"Okay…I draw." He did so and looked at his hand. "To start off, I play Pot of Greed."

The chuckling pot appeared and he drew two cards.

"Oh yeah…I summon another new monster! Behold, Lava Dragon LV 4 in Attack Mode!"

The ground beneath Michael began to bubble, and suddenly erupted upwards, revealing a small, bright red dragon with skin almost like Lava, a pair of small wings and a mouth of razor sharp teeth appeared. He let out a squeak and growled (1,300/1,100).

Before Johan could say anything else, Michael screamed, "Lava Dragon, Attack Simba!"

Inhaling deeply and causing his chest to puff out, it squealed and blasted out a river of lava from its mouth, striking Simba and causing him to roar in pain and explode.

Johan groaned as he fell to 4,900 Life Points.

"Now, I set one card facedown and end my turn, meaning because my Lava Dragon did damage to you, I can switch him out for his Level 6 Form!"

The Lava Dragon began to morph and expand, growling as it's features turned sharper, ending up on it's arms and legs, it's wings began to grow more and eventually the whole being was like a larger Lava being (2,200/1,900).

"Oh boy…" Johan said, drawing a card. "Hercules! Attack his Lava Dragon Lv 6!"

"Wrong!" Michael shouted. "I play my facedown, Level Defense!"

Hercules plowed his fist into an invisible barrier, cursing under his breath.

"With this card, I can automatically negate the attack of one card you happen to use upon my LV monster, and if that wasn't enough I'm allowed to take a card from my graveyard with the word LV in it's name, and I thin Level up! Will do just fine."

The card slipped out of his disk.

"Fine…" Johan said. "I switch Sora to Defense mode and end my turn…"

Michael drew his card and showed a card to his Opponent. "I'm feeling generous, so I'm playing Card of Sanctity."

Johan shrugged and they both drew a full hand of six cards.

"Now, I play Level Down!, allowing me to summon a Level six or Lower LV monster from my hand without sacrifice, such as Armed Dragon Lv 5!"

Before him with a roar, the windy, weapon powered dragon appeared, snarling down at them (2,400/1,700).

"Now, I'm gonna play Riryoku, taking half of Hercules' power…"

Hercules blinked in surprise, falling down to 1,712.

"And increase my Armed Dragon by that much!"

The Armed Dragon roared and rose up to 4,112.

"Armed Dragon, Attack Hercules!"

The dragon growled and clenched his fists together, causing the spikes on it's shoulders to blast out striking Hercules and blowing him out of existence.

However, Johan stayed at 4,900.

"Kuriboh?" Michael asked, and Johan nodded. "Okay, no worries, Lava Dragon! Attack Sora with Lava Burst Blast!"

Roaring powerfully, the Dragon opened it's maw and let loose a torrent of lava, hitting Sora and causing him to cry out in pain and vanish.

Johan gasped in surprise as he saw himself fall to 4,200.

"Oh yeah…" Michael mused, tapping his chin in amusement. "My Dragon has a trampling effect, did I forget to mention that? Ah well, I end my turn. And because my Lava Dragon defeated a monster on the field who was in Defense, he levels up, as does my Armed Dragon Lv 5!"

Both of the Dragons began to morph, the Armed Dragon Lv 5 being the first as the being rose up to it's powerful Lv 7 form, growling darkly down at Johan (2,800/1,000).

Finally, the Lava Dragon began to morph himself, resulting in a giant towering Lava Being with four arms and a massive spiked tail, a truly terrifying face and a powerful aura released from it. The new being roared and erupted in flames, his eyes hot as magma (3,000/2,300).

Johan shakily drew a card…and he grinned very darkly. "Okay…I play Monster Reborn, allowing me to bring back Sora!"

Sora appeared for the third time that duel, swinging his blade around.

"Now…I'm about to summon the best monster of my deck, one that's strikes fear into my opponent…I equip Sora with the Kingdom Keyblade!"

The Keyblade in Sora's hand began to glow…and it turned a brilliant gold, Sora fell to 1,700.

"Now, I pay half of my life Points…"

He fell to 2,100 Life Points.

"And I can now summon forth my best monster in my deck, introducing…"

A powerful being's silhouette could be seen next to the warrior, and it let off even more energy than the Lava Dragon Lv 8 was giving off, the odd thing was…however, the music that came from him, a few students blinked as they heard it.

"The theme from…_The Mickey Mouse club?_" Falco asked, amazed.

Indeed, from the shadows a familiar chuckle was heard, and the more than famous Disney mouse appeared, in armor similar to Sora's wielding his own golden Keyblade. He laughed a little and waved.

"…_**KING MICKEY!**_"

(3,500/0).

"Ho boy…" Michael gulped.

"Now then…my king wouldn't be my best monster if he didn't have an awesome effect, no?" He asked, then grinned. "Attack the Armed Dragon Lv 7!"

Mickey chuckled a little and dashed forward, Keyblade in his hand as he jumped into the air and swung the Keyblade vertical, then horizontal, making an X shape that cut right into the Dragon. It roared in pain and exploded into pixels.

"And the Lava Dragon!"

Jumping off to the Side, Mickey began to charge up another blast from his Keyblade.

"He can Attack twice?" Michael asked in horror.

"Actually, he can Attack every monster on the field if he wants." He said. "However, as long as he's on the field, he's the ONLY monster who can Attack…but that's beside the point!"

The X shaped beam hit the Dragon, but he didn't even flinch in the least as he merely shrugged it off! Michael on the other hand fell to 4,100 Life Points.

"Yeah? My Dragon has an awesome effect too! If you have at least One Spell or Trap on the field, he's not gonna be able to be destroyed in Battle!"

"Fine…" he chuckled. "I'll end my turn without making another move…"

Michael drew his card. _Okay…decision time; if I attack Sora I can hit his Life Points very hard, but then he loses his Spell, and he'll Attack with Mickey and I'll lose god knows what…who knows what else he has in that deck._ He looked at the card he just drew and grinned a little. "I enact my Dragon's ability! By skipping my battle Phase, I can discard one monster in my Hand that has the word LV in it's name."

He flipped one of his cards around to show The Armed Dragon Lv 10.

"And now you lose Life Points equal to half the monsters original Attack points."

The Dragon roared and shot forth another blazing stream of fire down, hitting Johan and causing him to cry out and fall even lower than normal to 600 Life Points.

"Now, I set a monster in Defense and end my turn."

Johan drew a card and grinned evilly, showing a card Michael began to dread by now

Fairy Meteor Crush.

Energy began to pour into King Mickey and he laughed, spinning his Keyblade around like a professional.

"Now! Attack the Lava Dragon again!"

Once again, King Mickey leapt into the air and shot down the X shaped beam unto the Dragon, and he growled a little in pain, recoiling a bit.

"Now his Defense!"

Mickey then flipped to the side and slammed his Keyblade into the defense monster, revealed to be Magician of Faith! She screamed and exploded.

Michael fell to 600 Life Points, but a spell did slip out of his graveyard and he put it in his hand.

"Afterwards, I play Dian Keto the Cure Master…"

He rose up to 1,600 Life Points

"Finally, I set one card facedown and end my turn…"

_Well…I suppose he wasn't chosen correctly after all…_Johan thought. _He's not truly ready for this retribution and…_

…_Perhaps Timaeus even made a mistake…_

Michael looked down and drew his card slowly, looking at it…and blinked a few times. "Okay…to begin things, I play my own Monster Reborn."

The Spell appeared on the field, and with it the Silent Fiend Lv 5 appeared on the field (2,100/1,500).

"Now, I play my long lost Level Up! Spell on him to switch him out for the Silent Fiend Lv 7!"

The fiend began to glow and soon enough, in his place was a much larger fiend, his body much more muscular, with one giant axe in each hand, but no globes of light on this on, however he did seem to have much more respect this time than most other fiends (2,800/1,200).

"Then, I play the card I got back from Magician of Faith…" he flipped one card around and showed Rush Recklessly.

The Dragon roared and rose up to 3,700.

"Now…no mercy for me?" Michael grinned. "No mercy for you…Silent Fiend! Attack Sora!"

Hefting up both of his axes, the Fiend leapt forward and sliced into Sora, causing him to cry out in pain and explode into pixels.

"Lava Dragon, incinerate King Mickey!"

The Dragon roared again and inhaled deeply, blasting off a fireball about the size of Mickey Himself. He screamed and blew apart.

Johan growled as he fell to 300 Life Points.

"I'm still standing!" he shouted. "Next turn, I'll draw something and finish you off!"

"No, you won't." Michael said calmly. "When Lava Dragon destroys a monster, that monster's original Attack points, so you lose a whopping 3,500 Life Points and the duel."

Johan screamed and flew back, tripping over himself and fall down to 0 Life Points.

"And that's game." Michael grinned.

The crowd that formed began to cheer wildly, while Claire ran over to him and planted a wet kiss on him, who all the while kissed her back. Falco laughed and patted him on the back, while Marie joined in the hug he and Claire shared.

_So…_Johan grinned. _Timaeus is as wise as always…he made a good choice…_He stood up and smiled. _There's no more point for me…_With that, he began to walk off, when a gust of wind shot out, and he…vanished.

"Hey, Johan, nice—" Michael started, but stopped. "Hey, where'd he go?"

Michael walked over to where he just was, but only saw one thing…

"God, talk about a sore loser." Falco said, walking up to him. "Bastard ran off just because he lost…"

"I don't think it's that Falco…" Michael said, picking up the card that was in Johan's place, Sora the Keyblade Wielder. "I think he had…bigger things to do." He looked up at the sky and smiled. "Thanks dude…"

-------------------------------------------------

**Photon Debugger Keyblade  
Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: A blue and yellow Keyblade floating in the Darkness  
**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. Any monster equipped with this becomes a MACHINE-Type. Pay 1,000 Life Points to Special Summon one "Tron, the Computer Defender" From your hand or deck.

**Hero's Crest Keyblade**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: A yellow, short Keyblade with a star for a handle  
**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. The monster equipped with this card becomes a WARRIOR-Type. Pay 1,000 Life Points to Special Summon one "Hercules, the Warrior of Olympus" From your hand or deck.

**Circle of Life Keyblade**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: A wild looking Keyblade floating in the darkness  
**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. Any monster equipped with this card becomes a BEAST-WARRIOR-type. Pay 1,000 Life Points to Special Summon one "Simba, the King of Pride Rock" From your hand or deck

**Kingdom Keyblade**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: The same Keyblade Sora wields, only a bright golden  
**Effect**: This card can only be equipped to "Sora the Keyblade Wielder". There can only be one face up "Keyblade" Equip card at a time. A monster equipped with this card decreases it's ATK by 400. Pay half your Life Points and Special Summon one "King Mickey" From your hand or Deck.

**Tron, the Computer Defender**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Photon Debugger Keyblade". By sacrificing this card, both you and your opponent may draw until both hands hold 6 cards

**Hercules, The Warrior of Olympus**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,600/1,200  
**Stars**: 7  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Hero's Crest Keyblade". When this card destroys a monster as a result of Battle, increase this monster's ATK by one fourth of the original ATK of the destroyed monster

**Simba, The King of Pride Rock**  
**Type**: Beast/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,000/1,000  
**Stars**: 5  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Circle of Life Keyblade". Once per turn, by discarding two cards in your hand to the graveyard, destroy all cards on your opponent's side of the field. You cannot conduct your battle phase on the turn you use this cards effect.

**King Mickey**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 3,500/0  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Kingdom Keyblade". As long as this card is on the field, it is the only card that can Attack. This card can attack every monster on your opponents side of the field once.

**Dark Device**  
**Type**: Spell/Continuous  
**Image**: A giant heart shaped, multi-colored door, just barely cracked open with a man in front of it, bathed in the light  
**Effect**: Once per turn, you may destroy one monster on your opponents side of the field. After that, Special Summon one "Heartless Token" in Attack or Defense with the destroyed cards ATK, DEF, Type and Attribute. You cannot conduct your battle phase on the turn you use this cards effect. During the end phase in which you used this card, inflict damage to your own life points equal to the monsters Level X 200.

_Note: "Dark Device" Was created by Metal overlord 2.0 and used with permission. All creative Credit goes to him._

**Quick-Summon  
Type**: Spell/Quick-Play  
**Image**: A couple of rescue workers sliding down a ladder with a blaring light in front of them.  
**Effect**: You may conduct a Second Normal Summon or set this turn

_Note: "Quick-Summon was first used by Jaden in the anime episode "Art of the Duel". All creative Credit goes to the writers of that Episode._

**Silent Fiend Lv 3**  
**Type**: Fiend/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,300/1,100  
**Stars**: 3  
**Effect**: This card is not effected by your opponents Spell cards. When this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle, put one "Dark Counter" on this card (Max. 3). For each Silent Counter this card has, increase this monsters ATK by 100. You may Sacrifice this card with three Dark Counters and Special Summon one "Silent Fiend Lv 5" From your hand or deck.

**Silent Fiend Lv 5  
Type**: Fiend/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,100/1,500  
**Stars**: 5  
**Effect**: This card is not effected by the effects of your opponents Spells. If this card was Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Fiend Lv 3", increase this monsters ATK by 500 until this card is removed from the field. When this card destroys a monster on your opponents side of the field, put one "Dark Counter" on this card (Max. 3). You may tribute this card with 3 Dark Counters on it and Special Summon one "Silent Fiend Lv 7" From your hand or deck

**Silent Fiend Lv 7  
Type**: Fiend/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,800/1,200  
**Stars**: 7  
**Effect**: This card cannot be normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Silent Fiend Lv 5". During your standby phase, pay 700 Life Points to activate this cards effect. This card is not effected by the effects of Spells, Traps or Monster effects that target this monster until the end phase of your opponents turn. You can only activate this cards effect twice per duel

_Note: Silent Fiend Lv 3, 5 and 7" were first made by Dueler King and used with permission, another trio of cards only he and I are allowed to use. All creative Credit goes to him._

**Lava Dragon Lv 4  
Type**: Pyro/Effect/Fire  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,300/1,100  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card is unaffected by your opponent's Trap Cards. If this card successfully inflicts Battle Damage to your opponent, during the End Phase of the turn that it did so, you can send this Monster to the Graveyard and Special Summon one 'Lava Dragon LV6' from your hand or deck, then shuffle your deck.

**Lava Dragon Lv 6  
Type**: Pyro/Effect/Fire  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,200/1,900  
**Stars**: 6  
**Effect**: This card is unaffected by all Trap Cards. If this card attacks a Defense Position Monster on your opponent's side of the field and this Monster's ATK is higher than the attacked Monster's DEF, inflict the difference as Battle Damage to your opponent. If this card successfully destroys a Monster in Defense Position as a result of battle, you can send this card to the Graveyard to Special Summon one 'Lava Dragon LV8' from your hand or deck. Then shuffle your deck.

**Lava Dragon Lv 8**  
**Type**: Pyro/Effect/Fire  
**Attack/Defense**: 3,000/2,300  
**Stars**: 8  
**Effect**: If this card was not Special Summoned by the effect of 'Lava Dragon LV6,' this card's effect is not applied. If this card destroys a Monster in Defense Mode as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to the destroyed Monster's original ATK. This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle except if your opponent has no Spell or Trap Cards on their side of the field. Also, once per turn, by skipping your Battle Phase and removing a Monster in your hand with 'LV' in its card name from play, inflict damage to your opponent equal to half the original ATK of the removed Monster.

**Level Defense**  
**Type**: Trap/Counter  
**Image**: A swirling Vortex blocking a large fireball from a snarling Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 8  
**Effect**: Negate the Attack of one monster your opponent controls against a LV monster on your side of the field. Afterwards, select one LV card in your graveyard and add it to your hand

_Note: "Lava Dragon LV 4, 6 and 8, along with Level Defense" Were all created by YuGiOhManiac and used with permission. All creative Credit goes to him._

Well, Michael's retribution is done! New Lv's and we found out Johan was a Spirit to begin with! Next time, we find a duelist that I'm sure is very familiar to those of you who've read my good friends "Yugioh! Heart of the Duelist" by YuGiOhManiac! Find out what he's going against next time in…"Freed, the Brave Wanderer"!


	38. Freed the Brave Wanderer

Okay people, I know this is gonna be late, but I just got back from Vacation, so bare with me.

Also, I'm using an Anime Effect in this duel, and I slightly altered it. Please, don't tell me how it really works, I all ready know how it works, I don't need anyone telling me otherwise.

"Amazoness Fighter, finish him off!"

The bulky amazoness dashed forward and with one mighty swing slammed her knee cap into the boys groin. He screamed in pain, dropped to his knee and twitched as he felt the pain course through him. His life points, on the other hand fell to zero.

"And the winner!" The host shouted, waving a hand in Marie direction.

The only thing the Amazoness user did was grin and pump a fist in front of her, as if throwing a punch.

"Awesome job!" Falco laughed, running up to his girlfriend.

"Like there was any doubt?" She asked with a grin.

"Of course, what was I thinking?" he asked, chuckling. He suddenly got a push from Marie, nearly toppling him.

"Okay guys." The host chuckled a little. "Come on, move along, we got one more duel before the whole thing closes down."

"Fine." Falco rolled his eyes and wrapped his arm around Marie, walking off the stage together.

"This is it folks! The last duel before the end of the day! I can easily assure you, just from looking at the two! First, we bring a special guest, all the way from North Academy, introducing Victor Salanda!"

The crowd began to part, and a figure walked up from the stairs. He was a mighty tall man, but from anyone could tell, nothing could be seen of the boy's body except his face, blue eyes along with red tufts of red hair could be seen from his helmet – the entire ensemble being that of Lord of Dragons.

"Oh god…Dragons…" Michael said, a quick chill running through his system while Claire just rubbed his shoulders to keep him calm.

"And his challenger, a new student to the Academy but all ready making his mark! Let's give it up for Blake Whitworth!"

Another boy walked up on the opposite side of Victor, the armor being that of the Blade Knight monster. However, he didn't don the helmet, and showing off a head of blonde, spiky hair. He too wore a duel disk that seemed to be built into his armor.

"Oh, Warriors." Falco chuckled. "This is gonna be GOOD."

"Okay you two." The host said to the two of them. "I want a fair, but good fight. So let's make it a duel these students will never forget! Now shake hands and get in there!"

The two armored duelists shook hands and both walked to their own sides.

"LET'S DUEL!"

-------------------------------------------------

"Sir." Claudia said, walking up to Nightshade from behind. "Wright is almost ready to strike."

"Excellent." The dark master said, staring up at the duel. "Tell him to attack when I order him to, but not yet." He grinned a little.

"I have a feeling I'm going to like this duel…"

-------------------------------------------------

"I will go first." Victor said, his accent showing that he was more or less German. "Hm, not a bad hand. My turn will merely consist of this Defense monster, and this facedown. That ends my turn." As he said this, the defense monster appeared before him, followed by the facedown.

"And starts mine." Blake said. People seemed to note his voice was very, very deep. He drew his card and looked at it, before slipping it into his disk announcing, "I summon the Queens Knight in Attack Mode."

In a flashing light of sparkles, a young woman appeared before him. She had blonde hair and beautiful red armor, with a circular shield with the signs of the Jack, Club, Heart and Ace. She hefted a sword and opened her eyes, ready for battle (1,500/1,600).

"Attack that facedown with Blade of Hearts!"

The Queens knight blasted forward, energy coursing through her as she cut down his facedown. What appeared to be a small dragon, a Troop Dragon appeared on the card and was cut down by the blade.

"Heh, I am sure you know Troop Dragons special effect. You destroy one…" He put a card into his disk and a defense monster appeared where the first one was appeared once again.

"Fine…" Blake said. "I set one card down and end my turn…" The card appeared behind the Knight appeared.

Victor drew his card and grinned evilly. "I summon this! Spear Dragon, in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of wind, a large blue and yellow Pterodactyl with a very sharp beak appeared, growling as it landed (1,900/0).

"Attack his Queens Knight!"

The Dragon opened it's maw and shot forth a blast of wind in the shape of a Tornado. It blasted right towards the queens knight…but was stopped by a forcefield.

"Heh, sorry, Negate Attack is gonna have to do something about that…" Blake said with a grin.

"Fine…since my Attack was negated; my Dragon gets to stay around in Attack Position. So now, I'll end my turn…"

Blake drew his card and looked at it, grinning evilly. "I summon King's Knight in Attack Mode!"

Another Knight appeared on the field in front of him, this one holding another sword and shield. The shield had the same symbols on it, the club, jack, ace and the heart, with a crown atop his head with a grizzly bead on his face. He swung the sword, looks at Queens Knight and nodded (1,600/1,400).

"And when I have these two on the field together, I can automatically summon Jack's Knight from my deck!"

In a final flash of light, a taller man appeared, holding a triangular with long blonde hair and blue armor, holding his sword up as he glared at Victor, and nodded to the other Knights (1,900/1,500).

"Heh, shame that was the best you could do." Victor said, grinning. "You're Jack's Knight is the best monster you have, and even then he's equal to my Dragon! They'll destroy each other!"

"Yeah, we're gonna have to fix that aren't we?" Blake asked, taking another card from his hand. "I equip the Jack's Knight with Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!"

The Sword in the Warriors hands vanished and was replaced by a demonic looking one, glowing with a dark energy. The Warrior's Attack skyrocketed to 2,700.

"Jacks Knight, carve up that Dragon!"

The Warrior dashed forward like the Queens Knight did and did a vertical slice with his blade. The Dragon froze for a second…and squawked in pain before exploding into pixels.

Victor grimaced as he fell to 7,300…

"Queens Knight, get his facedown Troop Dragon!"

Queens Knight blasted forward and landed next to the Jacks Knight before he had a chance to move back. She too made a slice with the blade and cut down his facedown Dragon. It exploded into pixels, and was quickly replaced.

"Kings Knight, blast the last one!"

Before the other two seemed to be able to move, the king was right next to them and also did a swipe with his sword. A Troop Dragon appeared again, and this time stayed dead.

"Heh…" Blake said, grinning. "That ends my turn…"

Victor drew a little too calmly than what the situation called for. He looked at the card slowly. "I will set one card down…"

The facedown appeared before him.

"And Summon my Cave Dragon."

The large, lazy, scaly dragon appeared with a sigh, sinking it's stomach onto the ground (2,000/100).

"That ends my turn…"

Blake rose an eyebrow and drew…

"I activate Burst Breath!" Victor screamed.

The Dragon rose its body up sluggishly and moaned a little bit. It opened it's wide mouth and blasted out a breath of toxic breath, resulting in an explosion. Three screams were heard, and when the dust cleared the only thing left of the field was Victor's facedown.

"Heh…that was stupid." Blake said, smirking. "You should have waited for me to summon a monster, then used it! Too late now…I summon Blade Knight in Attack Mode!"

Another flash of light, and a Monster, with similar armor to what Blake was wearing, but with a knight like helmet appeared, sword aloft as he grunted (1,600/1,000).

"Attack him directly!" Blake shouted.

Just before the Warrior had a chance to move, Victor's face up lifted. "Wrong! I play A Hero Emerges!" The trap lifted fully. "Now you have to select a Monster in my hand, if it's a Monster, it gets to come out and play! A Spell and Trap, and it's discarded." He held up his hand of three. "Choose…"

_Okay…nothing in his hand could hurt me right now, could be using it mostly to defend…_

"Middle card."

Victors grin widened as he slapped the card down…

And the Red Eyes Blade Dragon appeared with a massive roar! (2,400/2,000).

_I've been wrong before…_Blake thought, gulping and looked at his hand. "I'll just end my turn…"

Victor drew his card, looked at it and shouted, "I summon Divine Dragon Ragnarok in Attack Mode!"

The wispy transparent dragon appeared with a thunder clap of power, snarling (1,500/1,200).

"Red Eyes! Attack him with Inferno Fire blast!"

Charging up a fireball in it's maw, the Dragon roared and blasted out a ball of flames out, hitting the Blade Knight dead on and blowing him to pieces.

Blake growled as he fell to 7,200, soon to be lower.

"Ragnarok! Attack the poor fool directly!"

Inhaling deeply, the Dragon shot out a beam of lightning, striking Blake directly and causing him to cringe and clutch his chest, falling to 5,700.

Victor snickered and shook his head a little. "I will end my turn…"

Blake drew his card quickly and looked at it. He stared at it, and grinned evilly. "You wanna play with darkness…?" He asked, slapping a card on the disk. "I'll fight with Light! I summon Freed the Brave Wanderer in Attack Mode!"

In a flash of light, what appeared to be a much, much younger version of Freed appeared, causing almost all the people in the audience, Marie included, to almost jump to attention. He seemed to be in at least his early twenties, and grinned up at the dragons (1,700/1,200).

"You expect me to be afraid of that?" Victor asked, chuckling. "That cannot even beat my Red Eyes!"

"Heh, that's what I was counting on." Blake said, his Jack and Blade Knight slipped out of his graveyard. "See, when I have Freed out, and you have something that can prove quite the challenge to him, I remove two monsters from my grave…and that monster's destroyed!"

Freed's sword began to glow with a holy light, and with a grunt he threw it forward, sending a wave of light to shoot through. It hit the dragon, causing it to roar in pain and writhe in the air, before exploding into pixels.

"Now attack Ragnarok!"

Not missing a beat, the Warrior jumped forward and swung his sword, beheading the dragon. Victor only stared as he fell to 7,100 Life Points.

"After that, I set one more card down and end my turn…"

Victor drew his card. "I play Pot of Greed." He announced, drawing two cards from his deck. He smirked evilly and showed one card: Monster Reborn.

With a burst of fire, the Red Eyes Black Dragon appeared, roaring loudly.

"But don't worry, he's not sticking around…I now banish my Dragon…"

The Dragon didn't seem to vanish, just the opposite…he seemed to mutate…

"To summon one of my mightiest dragons, I introduce to you all, making his Duel Academy Debut…The Red Eyes Darkness Dragon!"

The Dragon finally began to calm down, now revealing a dragon with much darker scales than before. Its wings had grown out and red gems in the center of it's wings. It let loose a roar that shook the area (2,400/2,000).

"And his Attack gains 300 For each Dragon in my grave! And guess how many that is! Seven!"

(4,500/2,000).

"Okay…that's bad." Blake gulped while his warrior backed up a bit.

"Darkfire Inferno!"

The Dragon roared again and opened it's mouth, laughing a blast of fire that was just as dark as the monsters scales. Freed didn't even get a chance to scream as he was blown apart. Blake cried out as he fell to 2,900 Life Points, gripping his chest.

"Foolish boy." Victor chuckled. "You have no hope in beating my dragon. So I will just end my turn…"

Blake drew his card and looked at it, his face twisted in pain, which then turned to a smirk. "Heh, wanna play like that…I set one monster in defense…"

A Defensive monster appeared before him.

"And leave my turn at that…"

Victor drew his card and looked at it with a smirk. "Now I shall play one of my favorite combos! First, I will summon my Luster Dragon #2!" he shouted.

In a burst of energy, the sapphire coated dragon appeared, jaws and claws gleaming in the dull sun light (1,900/1,500).

"Then, I will activate the Spell Dragon Heart. This works rather simply." He said, pulling his deck out. "By discarding three dragon types…" he started, pulling out three dragons and presenting them. They were a Dragon Swelling in the Cave, Elemental Dragon and Spirit Ryu. "And one Dragon of my choice gains 1,000 Attack Points."

The Luster Dragon roared as wind began to pick up around it, rising to 2,900 Attack Points.

"And with three more dragons in my Graveyard, my Darkness Dragon becomes even stronger."

The Giant Dragon rose even higher to 5,400 Attack Points.

"And to finish my Combo, I also play Flute of Hamlin."

What was heard next was a soft, almost hypnotic tune as it soothed the ears of all the nearby people.

"Now, I select one monster in my Graveyard that was discarded this turn, and discard all the copies of it in my deck to the graveyard."

Two more Elemental Dragons slipped out into his graveyard, the Dragon roared again and the attack rose higher to 6,000.

"Jeez…" Michael blinked. "Blake better hope that something Is worth something…"

"We can only hope…" Claire whispered.

"Heh, I think I know what the kids got up his sleeve…"

"Luster Dragon!" Victor cried out, pointing a finger to the hidden monster on his side. "Obliterate his facedown with Energy eradication!"

Charging up an orb of energy in it's maw, the Dragon pumped both of it's arms and blasted forth an energy so powerful the air around it's source seemed to ripple. It struck the facedown…

But was knocked away by a sword!

"What!?" Victor shouted in surprise. "What—" he paused when he saw the monster, and groaned. "Oh…I see…"

The monster that had blocked the attack was a human like being with green armor, the same with his hat and carrying a large sword (1,400/1,200).

"You know it." Blake grinned. "My Obnoxious Celtic Guardian makes quite for an effective shield, don't you agree?"

"Of course." Victor muttered, sarcasm lacing his words. He looked at his hand and grimaced. "I simply end my turn…"

The Luster Dragon's Attack score fell back to 1,900.

Blake drew his card and grinned a little. "I summon Command Knight in Attack mode!" he shouted, showing the monster to him before slamming it down on the disk.

Before him, another warrior appeared. This one had red armor with long, strawberry blonde hair and a sword at her hip. She looked at the Obnoxious Celtic Guardian and nodded (1,200/1,900).

"And with her on the field, all my Warriors on the field gain 400 Attack Points."

This was shown to be true, as the Attack of both of them rose to 1,800 and 1,600.

"But that's about all I'm gonna do for now, I end my turn." Blake announced.

"Why did he do that?" A student asked from the side of the three heroes. "That Command Knight is weak…"

"God, where have you been?" Michael asked. "If a player has Command Knight on the field, the other has to get rid of all the other monsters before he can get to them, and with the Celtic Guardian on the field he's gonna have a hard time."

Victor drew his card and glared at it. "I sacrifice my Luster Dragon for his big brother!"

The Blue Scaled dragon vanished into motes of light and in its place was a larger, stronger dragon with sapphire scales and a few gems of the same mineral sticking out of it's knees (2,400/1,500).

"And with another Dragon in my grave, that increases my Dragons Attack by 300."

The Dragons Attack Score rose to 6,300.

"But seeing as I'm still unable to Attack you, I'll end my turn…"

Blake drew his card and grinned darkly. "I summon this guy to the field! Blue Flame Swordsman!"

In a massive blast of flames, the very Familiar figure of the Flame Swordsman appeared, but rather than orange on his clothes, he had blue spots and he wasn't sporting a shirt (1,800/1,600)---(2,200/1,600).

"Huh?" Victor asked. "BLUE Flame Swordsman?"

"Yep!" Blake grinned. "The long forgotten brother of the Flame Swordsman. Despite this, they're both really close to each other. But moving on with my turn, I equip Obnoxious Celtic Guardian with Rare Gold Armor!"

He slipped a card into his disk, and the green armor of the Guardian turned golden. He blinked in confusion.

"Then…I'll set one card down, and switch my Guardian to Attack Mode! That ends my turn."

The facedown appeared behind the Guardian, who stood up and held his sword up high.

Victor rose an eyebrow and drew his card. "Fine…you wish to be defeated that easily? I will do so! Luster Dragon, attack his Guardian and a chunk of his Life Points!"

Charging up a beam of energy, much like his counterpart, the dragon roared and blasted a green energy beam. The beam hit the Guardian…

…But from the smoke, the Guardian blasted forth, his sword held high and swung down, beheading the Dragon!

"What!?" Victor screamed in shock. "What did you do!?"

"Simple. Look at his score…"

The Guardian's Attack was at 2,500…

"And look at my Blue Flame Swordsman…"

His own Attack had fallen to 1,500.

"See? My Swordsman helps out his fellow warriors. During either of our turns, I can decrease his own Attack points to increase another's by the same amount. I decrease his by 700, and was able to increase my Celtic guardian by 700!"

"Hm…" Victor said, stroking his chin. "I see…fine. You simply made my Dragon Stronger and all it cost me was 100 Life Points…Darkfire Inferno my beast!"

The Dragon inhaled deeply and began to growl, his eyes becoming alive with malice as he launched the attack…

"And I activate my other facedown, Ready for Intercepting! Now my Guardian is flipped into defense Position!"

The guardian was suddenly replaced by a facedown monster, but was revealed to be the Guardian again as he parried the blast away.

Victor's eyes twitched as he looked at his hand. "You are becoming a massive pain in my side little man…" he warned. "I set one card down and end my turn…"

Blake drew a card and grinned. "Okay…You wanna play? We're gonna play…I sacrifice my Swordsman…"

The Swordsman was the first to go, vanishing in a veil of light.

"Command Knight…"

The command Knight went the same way as the Flame Swordsman.

"And my Celtic Guardian, allowing me to summon…"

Victor's eyes shot open in horror and he took a step back. "No!"

"Gilford the Lightning, Come forward!"

A massive bolt of lightning shot down from the heavens, followed by a yell. From the light came Michael's Fathers strongest card, Gilford the Lightning, his sword held high and everything (2,800/1,400).

"And I'm sure you know what happens when I sacrifice three monsters to summon him…"

Grabbing his sword, Gilford swung it, causing several bolts of lightning to shoot out of it. They all struck the dragon, which roared in agony and thrashed around in the air for a moment before blowing into black pixels.

"Gilford, if you would be so kind?" Blake asked, grinning and pointed to Victor.

Before the Dragon duelist had a chance to cry out, the Warrior had all ready shot forward, sliced Victor and jumped back. It was so fast victor had to check his chest to make sure he was still whole, his Life Points dipping to 4,200.

"That ends my turn…" he grinned.

Victor shakily drew his card. "I activate Swords of Revealing Light!" he shouted, showing the card before the rain of swords shot down, concealing his cards.

"Well, dang…" he muttered.

"Then, I set one monster in defense and end my turn…"

Blake drew his card. "Hm, I set one card facedown and end my turn…"

Victor drew his card. "Hm…another defense, ending my turn." Another defense appeared next to the first.

Blake drew a card. "I play the Warrior Returning Alive on my Blue Flame Swordsman."

The card slipped out of his graveyard, and he added it to his hand.

"And Summon it to the field, ending my turn!"

The Flame Swordsman appeared on the field, who in turn looked at the Lightning Warrior and nodded (1,800/1,600).

"That ends my turn…"

Victor drew his card and looked at it. "I summon my Koumori Dragon in Attack mode!"

A large dragon appeared in front of him, but this seemed to be more like a bat than dragon, with large wings and razor sharp teeth (1,500/1,200).

"Now, I end my turn…"

Blake drew his card and growled a bit. "I set a Monster in Defense and end my turn…"

The swords finally vanished…

Victor drew his card and grinned darkly. "I play my facedown, Jar of Greed." He said, snatching another card off his deck and adding it to his hand of two. He looked at the card….and smirked.

"Now I activate…Dragon Mirror!"

"Could he be—" Falco began, but Michael just nodded, solemnly.

"He is…"

"Now…by removing my Three Dragons on the field, followed by my Red Eyes Darkness Dragon and my Red Eyes Black Chick…"

The monsters all appeared on the field (The other two defense revealing to be a Spirit Ryu and a Masked Dragon), swirling into the portal…

And the massive form of the Five God Dragon appeared with a massive roar, all five of it's heads swishing in the air as it looked down at Blake, all five of it's heads snarling (5,000/5,000).

"Um…" Blake said, taking a step back with his monsters following suit.

"But don't worry…" he said, grinning darkly. "I won't obliterate one monster…"

Blake sighed in relief…

"I'll destroy all of them! I activate Quintuple Nuclear Blast!"

The Dragon lowered it's heads….but shot them all up and roared massively, causing all the spectators to clutch their ears in pain, screaming a little.

"I can only activate this when I have a face up Five God Dragon on the field, but I have to pay 2,000 Life Points…"

He dropped all the way to 2,200 Life Points…

"But now my Dragon is allowed to Attack every monster on the field! Super Quintuple Nuclear Blast!"

The powerful Dragon's mouths began to charge up a powerful energy…

"Activate Trap!" Blake shouted, but it went unheard…

The blasts hit Gilford and Blue Flame Swordsman, who both in turned screamed in agony. Suddenly, a Flame Swordsman, as part of the Blue Flame Swordsman appeared, and just then exploded. Finally, his facedown card, discovered to be a Hero Kid, appeared and screamed in pain and exploded.

Finally, a massive explosion ripped apart Blake Side and he did his best to stand it down. Finally, it ended, and Blake was seen, drooping over…

"I am the winner…" Victor said, crossing his arms. "Let it be known that this is the consequence of fighting the one and only Victor, champion of Western Germany!"

"Um…dude?" Claire asked, pointing to Blake. "You MIGHT wanna take a quick look at this…"

Curious, Victor turned to see what was up…and gasped in fright. "WHAT!?"

Blake Side consisted of Gilford, both Flame Swordsman and his facedown again, and his life Points were all at 2,900!

"What did you do?! I destroyed you! I destroyed everything!" Victor cried, his hands on his helmet in shock.

"Heh…" Blake said, smirking. "You really should pay attention…" He pointed to his facedown, which showed a Warrior slicing at a cloud of dust.

"Mirage Ruler?" He asked. "What does that do?"

"Well." Blake said, clearing his throat. "It WAS Going to be a Bluff, but when you used Quintuple Nuclear Blast, you made it work! Now when you destroyed every monster on my side of the field, I got to revive them all and put my Life Points back to where they were before you declared battle! However, I did have to pay 1,000 Life Points to activate it…"

"But…" Victor gulped, pointing to his Flame Swordsman. "Where did HE come from?"

"Remember how I said both the Swordsman brothers were close? Well, when you destroyed my Blue Flame Swordsman, I was allowed to summon him from my Fusion Deck! So now thanks to you, I got a little army back!"

"Heh, it doesn't matter…" Victor said. "You don't have any card in your hand and I have a monster that could destroy Kaiba's fabled Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! You don't stand a chance…"

Blake drew his card and grinned a bit. "Oh…I beg to differ…I play Pot of Greed!"

He discarded the card and drew two cards, his eyes widened in disbelief. "No…way…" he whispered.

"I take it you got something good?" Victor asked, his eyebrows cocked and his voice laced with boredom.

"Better than you'll ever know…I activate Polymerization! With this, I'll fuse together My Versargo the Destroyer and my Flame Swordsman…"

The Polymerization portal appeared behind the Flame Swordsman, and a frightening looking fiend appeared, covered in wrappings. Both of them were sucked in…

"And summon my Dark Flare Knight!"

From the Portal appeared a new monster, this one more like the Flame Swordsman, but with Dark Clothing and a large sword (2,200/800).

Falco perked up at that and took a step forward. "Whoa…" He whispered.

"What?" Marie asked, looking up at him.

"Heh…Blake just won this duel, my dad AND Yugi used this move against the Exact same monster…"

"Heh…" Victor chuckled, overhearing him. "Are you that stupid boy? That monster is far too weak to even touch my dragon!"

"Dark Flare Knight! Attack his Five God Dragon!"

"What?!" A large portion of the crowd screamed.

The Knight floated up into the air and to the Dragon…

The middle head of the dragon looked confused and simply let out a blast of fire, incinerating the warrior.

"That was just sad…that proved absolutely nothing as to why you don't care about your cards…"

"Don't you EVER say I don't care about my cards…" Blake snarled. "Cause here comes a new card!"

From the remains of the Flare Knight, a new monster appeared. A warrior, standing tall and proud appeared, wearing a large powerful, glowing armor, a massive Sythe by his side (2,800/2,000).

"That does not make a difference! You will still lose!" Victor shouted, but for some reason, his Dragon looked terrified…

"Attack the Five God Dragon!"

The Knight turned to him and nodded, then slowly flew into the air…and blasted forward, his weapon spinning around his hand…

And his Attack blasted up to 7,800!!

"WHAT!?" Victor screamed.

"Heh, you really thought my Mirage Knight wouldn't have an awesome effect?" he asked, grinning playfully. "See, when he attacks a monster, his attack is increased by the same amount, meaning with quintuple ugly on the field there, he gains 5,000 Attack points alone! Destroy him!"

The Warrior gave his weapon one last spin and sliced the air downward, causing a blast of energy to flow downward on the dragon…and finally it split in half. The Dragon gave one last look of shock…and exploded into pixels.

Victor gave a cry of shock as he dropped to 0 Life Points.

"And Blake Whitworth is the winner!" The host shouted, pointing to the Warrior Duelist, who gave a grin of satisfaction.

"And with that, that ends another Duel Monsters Spirit Day!"

The crowd cheered!

"Come back next year to have more and more fun! See ya till next year people!"

As everyone began to leave…

"Hold it right there Mates!" Shouted an Australian accent from above.

Michael paled. "No…"

A figure dropped into the arena, this one dressed as a Science Soldier, with a high tech laser on his arm, but Michael would easily tell who it was…

"Miss me mate?" Wright asked Michael, a slight grin from behind the visor. "Cause boy, oh boy did I miss you!"

-------------------------------------------------------

**Dragon Heart**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A Dragon with a pulsing, glowing heart.  
**Effect**: Discard Three DRAGON-type cards from your deck to the graveyard. Increase the ATK of one Dragon-type monster on the field by 1,000.

_Note: "Dragon Heart" Was first used by Atticus (Turned Nightshroud) in the Anime Episode "The Darkness Within." All creative Credit goes to the writers of that Episode._

**Flute of Hamelin**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A figure dancing in the darkness, playing a flute with rats following him.  
**Effect**: Select one monster sent to the graveyard this turn. Both players discarded all copies of the selected card from their deck or hand to the graveyard.

_Note: "Flute of Hamelin" Was first used by Princess Rose in the Anime episode "Happily Never After". All creative Credit goes to the Writers of that episode._

**Blue Flame Swordsman**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Fire  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,800/1,600  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: During either players turn, you may decrease this cards ATK by any amount and increase another monster on the field by the equal amount. When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, Special Summon one "Flame Swordsman" From your Fusion Deck.

_Note: "Blue Flame Swordsman was first used by Joey in the Anime Episode "Fighting for a Friend (Part 5.)." All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode_.

**Mirage Ruler**  
**Type**: Trap  
**Image**: A cloaked warrior slicing his sword at a cloud of dust  
**Effect**: Effect: Pay 1,000 Life Points. During the Battle Phase of the turn you activate this card; all Battle Damage to you is reduced to zero. At the end of the Battle Phase in which you activate this card, Special Summon any of your Monsters that were destroyed in battle to your side of the field..

_Note: "Magic Ruler" Was first used by little Yugi in the Anime Episode "The Final Duel (Part 2)." (With Slightly Altered effects…) All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Quintuple Nuclear Blast  
Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A Five God Dragon glowing with a powerful energy, shooting off flames onto an oncoming horde of fiends.  
**Effect**: You can only activate this card if you have a face up "F.G.D" (Ritual or Fusion). Pay 2,000 Life Points. During this turn, F.G.D is the only monster that may attack, and may attack every monster on your side of the field.

Well, Wright's back to Attack! However, before he will go after the Chosen of Timaeus, he's gonna go after a friend of his! What new deck does the cursed Roid duelist use, and what is the new card Nightshade gave him…? Find out next time in a chapter I call "Victory Viper XX03"!


	39. Victory Viper XX03

"You…" Michael snarled in anger, grimacing at the man whom he hated quite a bit.

"Awww, what's the matter mate? Not too pleased to see your old friend?" Wright asked, his lip poking out in a fake pout.

"Piss off you Orichalcos loony." He snarled. "Just what the HELL are you doing here?"

"Mike, you have a way of hurting a boy." He grinned. "To think I just wanted to come down and destroy you completely!"

"Just what the hell makes you think I'm gonna duel you?"

He was answered quickly as a laser beam shot from his gun, blasting a hole the size of a water barrel in the ground in front of Michael. He jumped back in shock.

Wright grinned and blew into the barrel of his gun. "I didn't say this gun was a fake…"

Michael could only glare up at him…

"But consider yourself lucky," he said, turning to face the audience. "I'm looking for someone else to duel, a friend of yours…"

Michael blinked. "Wait…why would you want to duel someone else and not me?"

Wright only snickered and looked amongst the audience. "That's for me to know…and you to find out…ah! There you are…"

A person stepped forward from the crowd, wearing strange armor. It seemed to be bone grey with orbs on his joint parts, with massive claws over his wrists, but his hands otherwise could be seen.

Michael blinked, taking a quick second to try and recognize this boy…it hit him. "Wes?" He asked, confused.

"I guess…" The Alien duelist said, blinking a bit. "But…why me?"

"Because I saw your duel with Michael quite a while ago, and I know you two became friends afterwards. So that means if I win, he'll be crushed."

"You're a sick bastard…" Michael growled up at him.

"And you're a lucky little brat." He growled to him. "Had you not drawn Timaeus I would have destroyed you, permanently. Besides…with this deck and your little friends, it'll be too good…" He grinned.

"Izzat so?" Wes asked, jumping into the ring next to him. "Well then, let's see if you're game to really take me on!"

"Wes! No!" Michael shouted. "Don't do it!"

"You stay out of this!" Wright shouted, his eyes glowing behind his visor as he glared at the boy, holding up his laser. "because trust me, I DON'T Miss twice…"

"Calm down dude." Wes said to Michael. "I can totally take this guy, he doesn't look too scary!"

_If only he knew…_Michael thought. He felt Claire's hand on his arm, and looked back at him.

"Don't worry…he'll be fine." She whispered.

Michael nodded and turned to watch the duel, the two of them shuffling the others deck.

"Heh, don't bend any of my cards now." Wes sneered.

"Heh, don't worry…I won't hurt your cards….YOU on the other hand…" Wright said, handing his deck back to him, and vice versa.

"Game on!" Wright shouted, his Orichalcos duel Disk sliding into place.

"Man, that's an awesome disk." Wes commented as his own disk locked into place. "Where can I get one like it?"

"Heh…" He said, grinning. "Trust me, it may look cool, but the cost is WAY too much…"

-------------------------------------------------

Pegasus gave a sharp gasp and clutched his head.

"Pegasus!" Alison shouted in concern, running over to her teacher. "Is something wrong?"

"Something is very wrong…" He whispered, clutching his head. "Something is very, very wrong…I sense one of the swordsman is about to engage in a duel…"

"Is it with Michael?" Jake asked, walking up next to him.

"No…no Michael is safe…it is not that I am worried about…there is something different about this deck…

"I don't know what it is…but it seems to be pure evil…"

-------------------------------------------------

"I think I'll go first." Wright said, drawing his card. "Ah, perfect, just what I need. For starters, I'll set this card facedown…followed by a monster. That's gonna end my turn." He announced, the images of the cards appearing before him.

Wright drew his card and looked at it. "Hm, you know that sounds like a good idea. One defense card and one facedown." He said, his field copying Wes's. "That's gonna do it for me."

Wes rose an eyebrow as he drew a card before looking at it. "Now, I summon my Alien Hunter in Attack mode!" he shouted, slapping the card on the disk.

The lizard like alien appeared, spinning his staff above his head, hissing at Wright (1,600/800).

"You better hope your monster has a high defense, cause if it doesn't it's dying! Hunter, blast his facedown defense with Otherworldly Electroshock!"

The monster hissed loudly, causing a forked tongue to shoot out before it started to spin it's staff around. Finally, it slammed it down onto the ground, causing a large orb of energy to blast out, striking his defense…revealing to be a Shining Angel. He screamed before exploding.

"Huh?" Wes asked, tilting his head.

"Huh?" Michael asked, just as confused. "Why would he have that? The only Light Roid Monster I know of is UFOroid, but I'm sure he only has a few of those…"

"Heh…how little we know." Wright said, all ready looking through his deck. "I'm not running that weak little Roid deck anymore; I'm using something with a little more Substance…like this! Meet one of my Favorite guys, Gradius!"

With a loud whooshing sound, a ship appeared from the distance, landing itself just above Wright. It seemed to be a very, very large space ship, looking ready for any kind of combat (1,200/800).

"Oh! And before it slips my mind, I activate my facedown, Cyber Summon Blaster!"

The very familiar looking satellite weapon appeared behind him. Before Wes knew what happened, it blasted a blue beam from it, causing him to cry out and fall to one knee, his Life Points dipping to 7,700.

"Okay…I think I get it now…" Wes said, standing up slowly. "But that thing isn't strong enough to beat my Alien Hunter though…"

"True." Wright said, snatching the top card of his deck off and looking at it. "So we'll have to fix that, won't we? I special summon Gradius Option!"

Beside the Gradius came a small red blob like Object. Gradius and itself began to glow, and suddenly the blob became an exact copy of Gradius (1,200/800).

"And since that was a Special Summon…"

The Laser pointed at Wes and let out another round of energy onto him, causing him to cringe in pain and fall even lower to 7,400 Life Points.

"Now I play a very powerful Gradius Accessory, Gradius Missile! With this, if I have Gradius on the field, I'm allowed to destroy one card!"

A slot appeared on the bottom of the space ship and a missile shot out. Without any warning, it struck the Alien Hunter, causing it to screech and explode into pixels.

"And what's more, if I have an Option on the field, I can relinquish 500 Life Points to use it again!"

The Gradius Option (The people finally figured out which one was which after this) opened a similar slot on its underside, blasting another missile out and hit his facedown, revealing to be a Negate Attack.

"Now then…" he said, cracking his knuckles. "Time for some clean up, Gradius Option! Attack his Defense!"

A large laser popped out of the top of the ship, and a thin beam shot out. It hit the defense, revealed to be a Alien Grey. It seemed to cough up something and it landed on the original Gradius, small wisps of smoke rising up from the hull that seemed to show whatever the Alien Token it had, it seemed to be burning through the thick metal.

"Hm…" Wright said, taking this into consideration. "Doesn't matter, Gradius! Attack him directly!"

Wes screamed a bit as he felt the Attack barrel down on him, his hair standing on end as he panted, drooping down a bit as he fell to 6,200, shaking his head.

"After that, I end my turn…"

Wes drew his card and sighed at it. "I summon my Alien Warrior in Attack Mode!"

In a burst of light, the powerful, slobbering and snarling as it charged it's claws up (1,800/1,000).

Well, at least everyone found one thing out: The costume Wes was wearing was based after the Alien Warrior…

"Alien Warrior, Attack his Gradius!"

The alien snarled and jumped into the air, landing on the ships hull. The ship was reduced to (900/500) as per the effect of the A-Counter and the Warrior sliced the hull like it was paper. The ship beeped…and exploded.

The Gradius option, however, seemed to do the same, and it exploded.

Wright only grunted a little and blocked the debris raining down on him, falling lower to 6,600 Life Points. Afterwards, he drew his card, after his opponent said he had nothing else to do. He looked at it…and grinned. "I activate…The Seal of Orichalcos!"

Michael, Claire and Falco let out a yell of shock as the Seal warped around the two duelists, causing the Seal to push back several students and causing them to cry out.

"Oh man…" Wes said softly, looking around at the Seal. "I remember when that big Guy dueled the Bird dude before…"

"Then you must know of its effects." Wright said, as his helmet began to glow, the Seal of Orichalcos appearing from behind it, giving his eyes a red and green tint. "Now then…back to my move…I play Monster Reborn on my Gradius!"

The large battle ship appeared in front of him again, and though there was no sign of the Orichalcos on it, it's Attack did rise (1,200/800)---(1,700/800).

"Then, I equip it with Cyclone Laser!"

There were a few whirs and beeps coming from the bottom, and from it appeared a large laser from it's underside appeared a large laser cannon (1,700/800)---(2,000/800).

"Attack His Alien Warrior!"

The lasers on the underside of him began to glow and whine slowly…and suddenly shot out a large blast of energy from it, hitting the Warrior and causing it to scream in pain before exploding into pixels. However, before the Blasts had a chance to end, two slug counters shot out and hit the Hull, burning into the surface again, while Wes fell to 5,700 Life Points.

"Afterwards, I set one card down and end my turn…" He announced, the card appearing behind the battle ship.

Wes drew a card and grinned evilly. "Okay…I play Graceful Charity." He said.

Suddenly, the Angel appeared from the sky and landed behind the boy, looked at the Seal and gasped. She gave a soft prayer to him and allowed him to draw three cards. He saw what he needed and grinned a little, discarding two cards.

"Now I activate my OWN Monster Reborn, bringing back my Alien Mother!"

As the Ahnk appeared in the air, the horrendous Monster appeared, all four of it's arms thrashing about as it saw new meat, and grinned a very dangerous looking grin (2,300/1,500).

"Dinner time girl!" laughed Wes as he pointed to the floating ship. "Take a good bite and savor the Flavor!"

Letting out an inhuman screech, the monster dashed forward and grabbed the Ship's wings. It sunk it's teeth into the machine, causing it's attack to sink lower to 1,400 and explode in it's hand. It grinned darkly and walked back to Wes's side, hissing low.

Wright didn't seem phased by this turn of events, only staring blankly at the spot where his monster had once been.

"Well, I'm moving onto my Second Main phase, which means I get a little addition to my team." He said, pointing to his slot next to the alien Mother.

From it appeared a badly damaged Gradius, a large potion of it's wing gone but still appeared to be in working condition (1,200/800).

"Now, I end my turn." Wes said.

Wright shrugged and drew his card. "Okay…you wanna play, then we're gonna play, to Start things off I'll summon my Shield Repairer in Defense mode!"

A strange looking human appeared, his hair down to his shoulders, blonde and wavy. He had several wrenches and half his face was covered in robotic parks, a small laser out of the side of his face (400/2,000)---(900/2,000).

"Then, I activate the Spell card, a special one from the Video Game Gradius itself! The song…Introductory Flight!"

The spell appeared on the field, Wright's Life Points dipped lower to 4,700 Life Points, and he plucked his deck out.

"See, this is a powerful card, and very useful. First, I have to pay 1,000 Life points to use it. Second, I can now Special Summon a B.E.S monster or a Big Core from my deck!"

"Oh please, that's pretty broken." Wes said, gulping.

"Oh relax you big baby." Wright said, using a trick that seemed to shock the others, he pulled his deck out and bent them so they went flying into the air into his other hand. "The drawback is I can't summon a Card I've already used. So if I used a B.E.S Tetran, I can't use another one." He announced, then plucked a card out of the deck. "And I think I got the perfect one, meet B.E.S Crystal Core!"

In a flash of light and a loud whooshing sound, another ship appeared. However, this creature was a much smaller ship but what set it apart was a large crystal exoskeleton (2,100/1,000)---(2,600/1,000).

"And guess what? That's a Special Summon…"

Wes screamed in pain and shook his head as the Cyber Summon Blaster blasted him, knocking his Life Points down to 5,900.

"Heh, Speaking of Special Summon, because you Special Summoned that B.E.S, it doesn't get it's counters!"

"Doesn't it?" Wright asked, adjusting his helmet a bit. "Well, here's a little shocker for you…" he said, grinning a little.

The new monster, the Shield Repairer, looked up at the new monster with Pride and grinned, adjusting the eye with robotic attachments and shot a beam from it. It hit the Crystal and caused a Shield to appear over it.

"See, my Shield Repairer is a powerful card, even on the field! It's first effect makes it so it can't be destroyed in Battle as long as a "B.E.S" Monster or "Big Core" Is on the field. Also, when I special Summon a B.E.S monster, it now gets a counter!"

"Okay…that can prove troublesome…"

"Crystal Core! Attack his Alien Mother!"

The four lasers on either side of the space craft began to hum to life and shot twin beams. They hit the center of the creature and exploded into pixels. Gradius suddenly followed suit.

Wes grunted as he watched this, falling to 5,600 Life Points, but the final Shield on the ship exploded into fragments.

"Well, that's gonna end my turn…"

Wes drew a card and showed it to his opponent. "I activate the Shallow Grave! With this, we're both allowed to Special Summon a monster from our graveyards in facedown Defense Position!"

Wright only stared at him as a facedown appeared on the field. The same happened on Wes' side.

"Then, I set another card facedown, and end my turn." He said, the card appearing behind his defensive card.

Wright drew his card and smirked a little, flipping his newly drawn card around. "I activate Boss Rush!"

The Spell appeared, giving off the image of several B.E.S Ships in the midst of a battle.

"Now with this, I'm not allowed to Normal Summon or set anymore, but with the combo I got going on, that shouldn't be too difficult. But we'll get to that in one second…Crystal Core, Attack his Defense!"

The Lasers whirled to life and shot a beam at the Defense, hitting Wes's Alien Grey. It spat out a counter which hit the Crystal Core, but it was all for naught, for it exploded the second the monster exploded.

"Oh yeah…" Wes said, scratching his head. "A B.E.S monster dies when it battles without a counter…"

"A needed requirement." Wright announced. "Because now I'm ending my turn, and on the end phase that a B.E.S Monster was destroyed this turn, I'm allowed to Summon another! Like…" He grinned. "Big Core!"

The air around the two began to shake almost, and suddenly it began to shake, quake and a low rumbling was heard…

"Whoa…" Michael said, taking a step back.

"That's…big." Commented Falco.

The monster that appeared was a MASSIVE battle ship, its body itself stretched father around the school and completely covered in weaponry from head to toe…in ship standards of course (2,300/1,100)---(2,800/1,100).

Wes screamed as he felt another blast from the blaster hit him right in the chest, causing him to fall even lower to 5,300, while once again another extra Shield reformed on the machine. Wes gulped and drew his card, thinking of a plan. He looked at two cards in his hand, and one began to form…

"I summon this guy, Alien Infiltrator!"

A very odd looking creature appeared, dark grey orbs on it's arms and chest with two large ears like a bat appeared, instead of arms, it had tentacles like whips. For some reason, it stood off WAY to the side (800/500).

"Huh?" Wright asked, chuckling darkly. "You call that a monster? My Shield Repairer can topple that thing!"

"I know." Wes said. "But he's got a powerful Ability." He said. "See, when he's in a column, and you have no monster, Spell or Trap cards that's in front of him, he can get you directly! Do it!"

The Alien dashed up the free space he had, skidding to a halt as he stood off to the side of Wright. He barely had time to understand what was going on until he felt the tentacle snap him in the side, causing him to cry out and have his Life Points fall even lower to 3,900.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Wes said, a card appearing behind the Infiltrator. "To think I was afraid of you…I set this one card facedown and end my turn."

"Then watch out!" Wright snapped in anger, drawing his card quickly. Without any hesitation, he screamed, "Attack his Infiltrator my Big Core!"

All the weapons on the machine all pointed to a currently horrified alien. In a massive blast of energy, every gun, every laser and every cannon let loose it's fullest might…

Only to be blocked by three priests!

"What!?" Wright screamed as the ship's Shield exploded. "Waboku?!"

"Yep! Quite a useful card in this case. Now my monster's protected, it still counts as battle and technically your monster battled, so it lost its counter!"

Wright's teeth began to grit in anger, and he snarled. "Fine…" he said softly. "I end my turn…"

Wright drew his card and looked at another two cards. "Okay…to start off, I'm playing Nobleman of Crossout on your Defense!"

_Crap!_ Wright screamed in his head as Gradius was stabbed in the side, causing it to explode. _I forgot about that!_

"Alien Infiltrator! Go in for round too!"

Once again the Alien blasted forward and skidded to a halt, stretching his tentacles out and snapping them at Wright. He cried out and stagger back a bit, his Life Points sliding even lower to 3,100.

"Now, I set two more cards facedown and I end my turn…"

Wright drew his card and growled a bit. "Fine…" he said. "Big Core! Obliterate that pest once and for all!"

Once again, several rounds of firearms were sent from the ship onto the Alien, but this time they hit their mark, causing the small beast to scream and explode into alien guts. Wes could only stare as he fell to 3,300 Life Points. However, the second that seemed to happen, explosions happened all over the ship, causing a massive explosion to rip apart the area.

"Hm." He said. "Not the reaction I was exactly expecting…regardless, I'll end my turn, and you know what that means…"

Another ship appeared in clear view, this one spherical at first glance, with four very long tentacles and several lights across it (1,800/2,300)---(2,300/2,300). Another blast was shot from the Cyber Summon Blaster

Wes drew a card and looked at it before sighing a bit. "Okay…time for some damage control. I first activate my facedown Call of the Haunted!"

The trap appeared on the field, and for some reason, an Alien Grey appeared.

"Now I activate the Spell card "A" Cell Scatter Burst. I sacrifice an Alien and can spread out the Alien Counters equal to it's stars, and I'm thinking of using two counters on both of your monsters."

The alien Grey began to twitch and rumble, swelling up to sickening level and suddenly exploded, raining the entire area in alien guts and causing two counters to appear, one landing on the B.E.S Tetran and the Shield repairer.

"Now I activate my final facedown, meet Mass Hypnosis!"

His trap lifted up, and several ripples were sent into the, and slowly the two monsters took the air, floating over to Wes's side of the field!"

"Heh, like it?" Wes asked, his armed crossed. "Cause guess what? These guys are mine for the rest of the turn. Now, before you complain, don't worry they won't be yours anymore! Because I sacrifice both of them for Cosmic Horror Gangi'el!"

With a mighty screech, Wes's strongest monster appeared, it's tentacles flying in the air and snarling at Wright, all of it's eyes on the boy (2,600/2,000).

"Yes!" Michael shouted, gripping a fist. "His strongest monster!"

"And what's better, since Wright's ship wasn't technically destroyed, he can't summon another! And since he can't normal Summon or set anymore…" Falco began…

"He's got it won!" Claire squealed, hugging Michael tightly.

"Sludge Mire!"

The Alien screamed and blasted it's burning slime, which hit Wright and covered him. He merely gritted his teeth and let the pain seer him, falling to 500 life Points.

"Heh…one more turn my friend." Wes said. "I'm just gonna end my turn…"

Wright drew his card, stared at the card and set three cards down. They appeared before him, and he waved his hand to end his turn.

"Just gonna throw it in eh?" Wes asked, drawing a card. "Figured, Gangi'el! Finish him off with Sludge Mire!"

The Alien let loose another shot of sludge, about to hit the duelist…

Suddenly, the sludge evaporated into pixels up light, which Wright excitedly welcomed. He sighed and rose back up to 3,100, cracking his neck. "Ahhh…much better."

"Damn Draining Shield…" Wes said, grumbling. "I end my turn…"

Wes drew his card and grinned a bit. "I activate the powerful Spell, Full House! I'm sure you know what this does mate?" he asked, looking at Michael.

"Too well…" he snarled.

Wright drew his cards until he was at a full hand…suddenly, from what Michael, Falco and Claire noticed, Wright was enshrouded in a black energy…

Michael however seemed to notice the most, as he stood up even straighter, his eyes wide. "Whoa…something's about to happen…

"Something big…"

"Next, I activate a second Introductory Flight." Wright said, pointing to one of his other face downs. "I pay 1,000 Life Points, and I'm allowed to summon another B.E.S Monster from my deck, and I don't believe I've used B.E.S Covered Core yet!"

With a louder whoosh, an even more spherical ship appeared, a massive energy orb in it's center and covered in several layers of armor. It hummed darkly as it landed beside Wright (2,500/800)---(3,000/800).

Wes was too stunned to notice his Life Points took another hit, lowering even more so down to 2,700.

"Heh…even more so, if you destroy Gangi'el, he'll die with it, summon something and destroy you!"

"Heh…you'd think that wouldn't you?" Wright asked, grabbing a card from his hand…

Michael could almost swear he heard Timaeus' roar come from his deck, almost as if in pain, rage and shock…

"For now I activate from my hand, a powerful card of the likes you've never seen before! Behold…"

He slammed the card on the disk.

"…._**THE JAWS OF KURTHIA!**_"

The Orichalcos seal seemed to pulse at the sounding of that a heart…lightning began to strike and the darkness began to build…

Suddenly a pair of dark red eyes appeared from the clouds and a massive form appeared from the darkness and the clouds, and it blasted into the seal!

Michael's eyes blasted open in shock…

The Dragon looked almost exactly like Timaeus, only his scales were the darkest of black, and his eyes were dark red. Several spikes were jutting from it's arms, joints and shoulders. It let loose a roar that said all but it wanted to kill…

"NO!" Michael screamed in horror. "Wright! You bastard! What have you done!"

"I've leveled the playing field!" Wright laughed out loud. "Now you're not the only one with a Dragon anymore! Let's see how you like it!" He turned back to the duel. "Now! Combine with the B.E.S Covered Core! Create the B.E.S Dragon Core!"

The two creatures floated higher into the sky and combined into one large portal. Slowly, another shape floated out…

It looked liked the Dragon, but more Machine like than anything. It landed on the ground with an open chest cavity but that was soon filled with five power gauges (3,100/2,000)---(3,600/2,000).

"Whoa…" Wes, Falco, Marie, Claire and Michael all mumbled in shock.

"S-so what?" Wes asked, mumbling. "I'll…I'll live, even if you destroy Gangi'el."

"No." Wright said. "No you won't. By removing all counters on my monster, it may destroy every card on your side of the field automatically."

Wes's eyes shot open.

The five power levels on the Dragon's chest fell slowly…

And suddenly several missiles blasted out from it's launchers around it's body, slamming into every card on Wes's side of the field. When the dust cleared, there was nothing left…

"Obliterate him my dragon! Dragon Assault Shot!"

The Dragon opened it's mechanical maw and shot loose a beam of energy from it, slamming into Wes. His screams echoed throughout the area…

When the final dust cleared, the Seal was wrapping around Wes, his eyes closed (Obviously knocked out) And the Dragon giving one more roar before vanishing.

"You…bastard…" Michael snarled, jumping onto the stage. "What the hell are you thinking!? Using a Dragon like mine!"

Wright only laughed at this and turned to him, amused. "Doesn't feel good to not be unique anymore, does it?"

Michael lost it at that and ran into tackle him, but all he got was air as he slammed into the stage, moaning.

"Baby!" Claire shouted, running up to him and helping him sit up. "Are you okay?" She asked, as several people began to mumble and ask what was going on. Several paramedics were all ready there, carrying Wes's comatose body on a stretcher.

"I don't think so babe…" Michael said, seemingly exhausted as he leaned into his girlfriends arms, watching with dead eyes how they carried away his friends body. "I don't think any of us are gonna be okay…

-------------------------------------------------

"Good Lord…" Pegasus gasped, watching the entire spectacle.

"No way…no way…" Jake whispered. "There's no way, no freaking way someone, not even Nightshade could make his own Legendary Dragons!"

"What does all of this mean…?" Alison asked, her eyes wide.

"Kids…things just changed…whatever's happening…

"Is far, far worse than we could ever imagine…"

-------------------------------------------------

**Gradius Missile**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: Gradius Firing a missile  
**Effect**: You may only activate this card if you have a face up "Gradius" on the field. Destroy one card on your opponents side of the field. If you have a face up "Gradius Option" on the field, you may pay 500 Life Points for each one you control. Destroy one additional card for each "Gradius Option" you control.

**Introductory Flight**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A bottom up view of Gradius, flying through space  
**Effect**: Pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon one monster with the word "B.E.S" in it's name or is named "Big Core" or "Gradius" Which does not currently exist on your side of the field or graveyard, in Face up attack Position.

_Note: "Gradius Missile" And "Introductory Flight" Were both created by Man Called True for his story "Tilting the balance" All creative credit goes to him._

**Shield Repairer  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 400/2,000  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle as long as you control a face up monster with "B.E.S" in it's name or is named "Big Core". When a Monster with "B.E.S in it's name is Special Summoned, you may put one counter on the card.

**Jaws of Kurthia**  
**Type**: Special  
**Image**: Timaeus' same image, but with a much darker dragon  
**Effect**: This monster is said to have a long time Rivalry with Timaeus. This card can only be activated if "The Seal of Orichalcos" is active on your side of the field. This card can combine with a monster on your side of the field to create a new monster with dark power.

**B.E.S Dragon Core**  
**Type**: Machine/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 3,100/2,000  
**Stars**: 9  
**Effect**: This card can only be descended by Activate "The Jaws of Kurthia" And offering one "B.E.S Covered Core". When this card is Special Summoned, put five counters on this card. You may remove all counters off this card to destroy every card on your opponents side of the field. If this card battles without a counter, destroy this card.

Oh boy, things are NOT looking good for our heroes…what does the Arrival of a new Dragon mean? And what does Pegasus mean by far worse than he had expected? And what happens when Morgan makes his appearance…find out next time in "Nuvia the Wicked!


	40. Nuvia the Wicked

"Dark Dragons…" Michael muttered, looking at Timaeus. "God…that's so twisted…"

"So if there's one for Timaeus…then there must be one of Hermos and Critias, no?" Falco asked.

"Man…" Claire murmured, her eyes closed. "This has gotten so…complicated."

"What do we do?" Marie asked, looking up from Falcos shoulder.

"We have to fix our decks up again." Michael said automatically. "With even more problems out there, we can risk having a dead draw…"

They both nodded solemnly while Marie closed her eyes. "Can I do anything to help?" She asked.

Falco looked at her seriously and shook his head. "It's way too dangerous baby." He said.

She scowled a bit and stood up. "I can take care of myself Falco, you know that." She said.

"Well of course I do." He said, standing up to face her. "I mean, if I were to lose you to one of the Orichalcos guys, I would never be able to forgive myself!"

"Hello, I took one of those guys on myself!"

"Yeah, but it was your brother, and they were going easy on you!"

"Are you trying to say I'm weak!?" She screamed, her eyes flashing a dangerous color.

Falco gulped and jumped away a bit, shaking his head. "No! It's not like that! It's--"

"Whatever Wheeler!" She seethed. "I'm out! I'm sorry you two." She said to Michael and Claire and walked out in a huff.

There was an uneasy silence and finally Falco sighed. "I should go--"

He never got to finish the sentence as there was a bright flash of light, and everything froze…

-------------------------------------------------

"Ow…" Falco muttered as he looked around. "Dammit, what hit us this time…?"

"Don't know…" Michael said, standing up and helping Claire up. "Where are we?"

"Hey…" Claire began, looking around. "This looks familiar…"

"Yeah…this is where I first got Timaeus!"

"And I got Critias…" Falco said.

"This is the realm of the Dragons…" Claire muttered.

"Indeed it is." Said a weary voice behind them.

All three of them turned to see the three Warrior's that had helped them so often. Timaeus, Critias and Hermos, all of which looked weary.

Michael turned to glare at them and shouted, "What's going on!? Dark Dragons!?"

"We too were shocked." Critias said automatically. "We never knew that would be released again…"

There was a pause.

"Again?" Claire asked. "These things were out before?"

"Not in the card sense…" Timaeus said. "It is a long story…Hermos, if you would begin?"

The Equip creator sighed and took a step forward. "The Dark Dragons Origins stretch back as far as the first time Yugi, Joey and Kaiba Battled the Orichalcos, just after my brothers and I destroyed the Leviathan for the final time…

"We thought all would be well, but we were sadly mistaken. Despite the fact we destroyed the Leviathan, there were three, extremely small pieces of the Orichalcos stone remaining, and I'm sure you all know that an Orichalcos stone is powerful, regardless of its size. After our battle, every emotion was coursing through our bodies, Anger, Fear, everything, but the stones relished on those two the most…

"It collected enough energy from us, the darkness in us to create our dark doppelgangers…"

Critias decided to take over at this point.

"After the Stones broke, releasing the dark dragons, they searched the Duel monsters realm, searching for us. They had one main thing regarding us: We seemed to be the protectors of the realm of Duel Monsters, and therefore had the wellbeing of all the monsters, big and small. They needed to be rid of us, they're desire the world was too much.

"Naturally, we accepted their challenge, for if we had not they would have laid waste to the world we protected, and what's more they would have gotten braver and attacked the real world. The Orichalcos was enough for the poor humans, they did not need to suffer through this too.

"Eventually, our most difficult battle would begin…"

With that, Timaeus stepped up, and that's when the kids got their first good look at him, he had an odd scar just over his right eye…

"Our powers were matched equally. There were so many causalities, Swords clashed with swords, energy beams with energy beams, we even used our powers to the maximum we could use them, honoring the lives of the brave monsters who gave up their own lives so we could have a chance…

"Of course, the other monsters were not as willing, most of the time our copies would grab random monsters for their own powers, wanting nothing but to destroy us and end our lives once and for all. Eventually we managed to overpower them and with what remaining energy we had left, we locked them up in three stone statues, hoping they were never to be found again…

"Apparently, as Nightshade would have it, we thought wrong…"

"So…the dragons were made from the Orichalcos…?" Michael asked.

The three knights nodded solemnly.

"As far as we know," Hermos began. "The only know monsters known to even stand against these monsters are us. So we are to not let anyone else other than you three duel the three Dark swordsmen…"

"These are dark times my friend…" Critias said.

"And we're gonna need to be stronger than we ever were…" Timaeus finished. "Just remember my friends…we're always right here with you."

In a flash of light, everything turned back to normal…

-------------------------------------------------

The three kids moaned as they sat up, coughing a bit and sitting up. "Well…at least they had the decency to give us a few answers…" Falco commented, sitting up and rubbing his blonde head.

"Yeah…" Michael said, nodding. "We might wanna work on our decks, it's like they said." Michael sighed. "Tough times lay ahead, we're gonna need to be stronger than ever before…"

Falco nodded and looked up. "I'm gonna go work on my deck." He said. "I'll work on it here but…" he looked down. "I want to find Marie and apologize…"

"Okay dude." Michael said, nodding a bit. "We understand." Claire nodded in agreement.

He smiled. "Thanks guys." He said, opened the door and jogged out.

Michael and Claire were left in his room, as Claire pulled out a small deck of cards she carried with her.

"Claire…"

She looked up at Michael and blinked. "Yeah baby?" She asked.

He was silent for a moment and looked down at the ground, obviously thinking deeply.

"Baby?"

"Sorry." He said, shaking his head. "Well…you know I love you, right?"

She smiled and nodded, leaning her head on his shoulder. "Makes me the luckiest girl alive."

He smiled and closed his eyes. "I want you to keep remembering that baby…no matter what happens to me."

With that, she pulled away from his shoulder and gave him a serious look. "Don't say that Michael." She said calmly, and as she could tell Michael was about to speak, she put her finger to his lips. "Just don't, nothing's going to happen to you…to me and not to Falco either, we're all going to be fine."

"I know." He whispered, looking into her eyes. "It's just…I can imagine a life without you, soul or no soul. You complete me…I love you…"

"Oh Michael…" She whispered, moving her face closer to his and catching his lips into a soft kiss. Michael of course returned this, wrapping both arms around her softly.

As of now, nothing else mattered to the two but the other, two loves in a loving embrace…

-------------------------------------------------

Speaking of love, Falco was having his own problems, walking through the forest as he knew this is where she would always go to do two things: Calm down, and train her fighting skills.

Unfortunately for Falco, she was doing the latter.

"Stupid, Falco." She snarled between grunts as she kicked a tree, she had been going at it for a while: The dent in the tree seemed to show that. "Who does he think he is, telling me I'm weak?"

"I never said you were." Said a voice a bit ways behind her.

Marie turned around quickly to see Falco standing there, leaning against a tree as he chuckled a bit. She growled. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to find you…" He said softly, taking a few steps forward. "To one: Make sure you were okay, and two: To say I was sorry…"

She paused and let him talk.

"I know you're strong, I know that more than anybody but you know what I was trying to say. I don't want you to lose your soul." He paused. "You could probably handle one of the Orichalcos guys but with the new Dark Dragons our chances slide down far near to slim. You saw Wes…he got completely destroyed by that dragon, and he had the upper hand in that duel…"

Marie just stared but sighed and nodded. "I guess you're right…I just don't want to feel so worthless and just stand at the side looking helpless…"

"I understand, but I just don't want you to get hurt…" Falco said.

There was an awkward silence as she walked over to him…and socked him in the stomach, causing him to lurch over and hold his stomach in pain. He moaned and stopped when he felt her kiss his cheek.

"Jerk." She said simply, giggling.

"Awww…" Said a dark voice from behind, and both duelists turned to see someone they did NOT want to see just now: Morgan. "How sweet…"

"Morgan…" Falco snarled weakly as he stood up, glaring at him. "What do YOU want?"

"Well what do you think bird brain?" Morgan asked, snarling darkly as he circled the two. "I want to hurt you…"

"Well if you wanna hurt me then bring it." He snarled, glaring at him but blinked as he began to laugh.

"What makes you think I want to duel YOU?" He asked as his duel disk appeared on his arm. He chuckled as he waved his hand over the slot, and a deck appeared in it. "I wanted to duel your little girlfriend…"

Falco was about to argue against that, but Marie had all ready taken a step forward. "You want to duel?" She asked. "Bring it…"

"Marie…" Falco said, but she turned to look at him, expecting an order to get back. "Good luck…"

She blinked and smiled, before nodding and looking back at him. "Okay…you ready to be destroyed?" She asked as her duel disk started.

"Funny…" Morgan chuckled, activating his own duel disk. "I was about to ask you the same question…"

"LET'S DUEL!" They both shouted and drew their opening hands.

"Normally I'd say for the girl to go first, but since I have yet to see one around here…" He drew his sixth card and looked around. "Hm…" He said, took a card and shouted, "I activate the Spell Card Magical Mallet! I'm sure from your weak little friend Michael you know what this does…" He took three of the five cards in his hand and shuffled them into his deck and drew three new cards. "Ah…much better." He said, slipping a monster into his disk and waved his hand, signaling the end of his turn.

"And now it's my turn!" Marie shouted and drew her card, looked at it and grinned. "Now I summon Amazoness Paladin in Attack Mode!"

In a flash of light, the sword swinging Amazoness appeared with a battle cry, snarling as she glared down Morgan (1,700/300)---(1,800/300).

"Slice up his facedown!" She commanded.

The Amazoness charged forward and swiped her sword across the facedown, to reveal a Witch of the Black Forest.

"Heh, heh, heh…" he said, pulling a card out to show what he took: Nuvia the Wicked.

_What the…that cards like the most worthless card in the game! Why would he pull that?_

"I set this one card facedown and end my turn…" he said, a card appearing behind her.

Morgan drew yet again and he looked at his new hand, chuckling. "Oh what do you know? I got the two best cards in my deck right here! So first, I'll set these two cards facedown…"

Two cards appeared face down in front of him.

"And then I activate the Seal of Orichalcos!" he screamed as he held the card up above him, the dark Spell appearing in the middle of them and growing out very slowly…

"Heh…" Marie said. "To think I was scared for a second…"

"Trust me…" he said, grinning as he slipped a card into his deck. "You have yet to even KNOW fear…" A facedown monster on appeared and he ended his turn.

Marie drew her card and grinned a bit. "Now I summon this, Amazoness Fighter in Attack mode!"

Before her came the muscle bound warrior, thrusting a few punches into the air before flexing her muscles (1,500/1,500).

"Amazoness Fighter, Attack his defense!"

The fighter dashed forward and delivered a powerful punch into the defense, revealed to be a horrendous statue like creature like a slug, but with jewelry and a stone cold, frightening face. It shattered on contact.

"Hm, Nuvia, shoulda guessed." Marie shrugged. "Paladin, you attack him directly!"

The Paladin jumped forward and sliced Morgan across the chest with her sword, yet he didn't budge even as he fell to 6,100 Life Points.

"Heh." He said, grinning. "That all you got?"

"Nope, in fact we're just getting started." She grinned. "I'll end my turn."

Morgan drew his card and looked at his newly drawn card, grinning. "I summon the Flash Assailant in Attack Mode!"

In a quick gust of wind, a new person appeared. He was very dark skinned and wore a turban but no shirt. He held a large dagger in his hand and chuckled (2,000/2,000).

"Heh, stupid." Marie chuckled. "That guy there always loses 400 Attack points for each card in your hand!"

This was true, as the two cards in his hand shot out beams of energy that seemed to suck a bit of energy from the Warrior, making him slump over and fall to (1,200/1,200).

"That may be true, but remember out dueling area…?" Morgan taunted.

The Seal appeared on the assassins forehead, and he grinned darkly (1,200/1,200)---(1,700/1,200).

"Making him strong enough to beat your fighter. Flash Assailant, attack her fighter!"

The Assailant waved playfully and in a flash vanished from site. The Fighter looked around, but before the other Amazoness or Marie could speak, the Dagger of the Assailant appeared from her back, making her scream and explode into pixels.

Marie only looked on in fear as she watched this as the Amazoness Paladin fell to 1,800 once again.

"That ends my turn…" He grinned.

Marie drew her card and smiled. "Yes! I summon my cuddly little friend to the Amazoness's! Amazoness Tiger!"

With a loud roar, the Tiger of the faithful Amazoness's appeared, growling ferociously as she bared her fangs (1,100/1,500)---(1,900/1,500).

"Amazoness Paladin! Destroy his Flash Assailant!"

"Ha! I can't believe you fell for it!" Morgan laughed. "Activate Trap, Skill Drain!"

Speaking of drain, the color drained from Marie's face as Morgan fell even lower to 5,100, but the card sent out several pulses of energy, hitting the Tiger and Paladin, both of which moaned loudly and dropped down, falling to 1,100 and 1,700 once again.

"And my move doesn't stop there! I play my other trap, Trap Reclamation! Now if I discard a card from my hand…" he did so and a strange aura slid over the Trap. "Well…something will happen, but moving on…"

However, the assailant, seemed giddy at the sight if the trap and grinned darkly as he stood up straighter, rising up to 2,500. However, the Paladin didn't have enough time to stop and tried to cut into him, but his dagger caught her off guard and kicked her back, sliced into her and destroyed her.

Marie stared in shock as she fell down to 7,200 Life Points. She gulped and looked at her hand. "Okay…I set one card facedown and end my turn…"

_Should have figured Skill Drain, this guy seems crazy and power hungry to do that…and just what does that Trap Reclamation do? It did something…_

Morgan drew his card and scowled. "Damn…nothing good. Ah well, Flash Assailant! Attack her Tiger!"

The Assailant was acting as if he were all that as he merely ran forward and jammed his dagger into the poor creature's neck. She snarled and exploded into pixels as Marie fell even lower to 5,800. She moaned as she watched the destruction of her best monster.

"Heh, after that I end my turn…"

Marie drew her card slowly and looked at her hand. Dammit, she had nothing to protect her from another attack like. However, the newly drawn card could possibly help…

"I set one card in defense…and end my turn." She said softly. A defense appeared in front of her.

Morgan drew his card and grinned evilly. "Ah, perfect. I summon my Boar Soldier in Attack Mode!"

A very large boar appeared, his body thick with both fat and armor as he swung a giant stone axe (2,000/1,000)---(2,500/1,000).

"Boar Soldier, slice up her facedown!"

The boar soldier snorted and ran his axe clear the facedown defense, revealing to be an Amazoness Girl!

"Ha!" Marie shouted. "I know of your Skill Drains powers, but I know of it's weakness' too! I know it affects the monsters on the field, but it can't do anything about cards going to the graveyard, meaning since my Amazoness Girl when to the graveyard, I can use her effect!"

Another girl appeared, curled up in defense.

"Gah, fine! Flash Assailant, do something about the pest problem!"

The Warrior walked forward and slammed his foot on her, causing her to squeak and explode into pixels.

Finally, one last girl appeared, curled up.

"Gah…that ends my turn…"

Marie drew her card and her eyes shot open. _YES!_

"I sacrifice my girl to summon Freed the Matchless General!"

As the child vanished, the General of all Warrior appeared on the field, swinging his blade. But he seemed to groan as Skill Drains Power coursed onto him (2,300/1,600).

"Heh, so? He's still way to weak to take on my two powerhouses!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." She said, holding a card up. "See, Skill Drain helps in this case, because now he's up to using his favorite Spell cards again! Like Fusion Sword Murasame Blade!"

The blade disappeared from her hands and a new one appeared, black and crackling with energy. He grinned and swung it as he rose to 3,100 Attack Points.

"Attack the Flash Assailant Freed!"

Freed ran forward and plunged his sword into the monsters neck, causing it to sputter and explode into pixels.

Morgan sneered as he fell to 4,500 Life Points. "Heh, you got lucky…"

"Luck had nothing to do with it…" She sneered. "I end my turn…"

Morgan drew his card and scowled a bit. "Damn, I switch my Boar Soldier to Defense and I summon my Jirai Gumo to join him…"

As the Boar kneeled down and put his axe in front of him, a very large multi-legged spider appeared next to it, curled up (2,200/800)---(2,700/800).

"That's gonna end my turn…"

Marie drew her card and cracked a grin. "I summon another Amazoness Paladin in Attack Mode!"

Before her another Amazoness appeared, swinging her blade around quickly as she planted it into the ground, sneering (1,700/300).

"Freed, take care of the Boar Soldier, Paladin skewer that Spider!"

The next few moments were chaos as the two warrior jumped head first into the fray, slamming their swords into the monsters like baseball bats and blowing them and the pixels away.

"Hehe, that ends my turn!" Giggled Marie as she looked back at Falco, a small grin on her face. "And you thought I couldn't handle myself."

"I'll never think that way again baby! You're doing an awesome job!"

Morgan angrily drew his card and grinned darkly. "Now I summon this guy, Fusilier Dragon, the Dual Mode Beast!"

Another monster appeared, this one a massive dragon like machine on tank treads. It gave off a low hum as it settled itself in front of Morgan, it's gun sprouting out as it growled (2,800/2,000)---(3,300/2,000).

"What!?" Marie screamed. "How…how did you summon something that powerful without a sacrifice?"

"That's it's power!" He grinned. "I can summon it to the field without a sacrifice if I cut it's attack in half! However, with Skill Drain on the field, I don't have to worry about that!" He grinned. "Attack Freed my beast!"

The Beast inhaled, or seemed to, and shot out a beam of energy from a cannon in it's mouth, hitting the Warrior and blowing it apart.

Marie gulped as she fell lower to 5,600. "Eh…"

"Heh, I'm gonna end my turn on that one…"

She drew her card slowly and looked at it. "I set one monster in defense…" A defense card appeared beside the Amazoness Paladin. "And switch my Paladin to Defense Mode…"

The Warrior knelt down, putting her sword into her lap.

"And end my turn…"

Morgan drew his card and looked at the very few cards in his hand, chuckling a bit. "I set one card facedown and have my Dragon hold off his Attack for now…"

Marie rose a long eyebrow and drew her card, looking at her choices as she grinned a bit. "I set two cards facedown…" She began. "And end my turn…"

Morgan drew another card and looked at it. "Hm, I'll start by playing Pot of Greed…"

The chuckling pot appeared on the field and he snatched the top two cards out of his deck, his grin widened…

"Now I play one, Soul Release! With this, I shall remove my Flash Assailant, Jirai Gumo, Nuvia the Wicked and Boar Soldier from play…"

The four monsters slipped out of his disk, and he held up the last card in his hand. "Now I play Dimension Fusion!"

Marie's eyes widened as Morgan fell to 2,500, but in a dark portal above the Field, the four monsters slammed down into the ground, growling darkly as their eyes began to glow with a dark Light as the Orichalcos fell onto their foreheads, each rising 500 extra attack points.

"Well…" Marie gulped. "That's…bad."

"Oh, it's bad all right." He grinned. "In fact, I'd say it's down right horrible! Fusilier Dragon! Attack her defense!"

Just as the beam began to charge, Marie screamed, "I activate Negate Attack!"

Morgan slammed his foot on the ground as he heard that, and looked at his currently empty hand. "Damn…"

_She wouldn't pull that if she wasn't planning on doing some damage next turn…_His eyes widened._She must be planning to Destroy Skill Drain! That facedown must be Mystical Space Typhoon or Dust Tornado! .My monsters wouldn't stand a chance against her if she did that! And I don't have my Judgment of Anubis so I can't do anything about it…_

"I switch Nuvia, Boar Soldier, Jirai Gumo and Flash Assailant to defense mode…"

The four monsters all kneeled down and shielded themselves.

"And end my turn…"

Marie drew her card and smiled. "Okay, you wanna go? Let's go! First of all, I activate the Spell Pot of Greed!" She shouted.

The chuckling pot appeared on the field, as it did Morgan and she drew her two cards. She smirked evilly.

"Next, I flip up my facedown…Call of the Haunted!"

"What!?" Morgan shouted. "That's not your Mystical space Typhoon!"

"Course not!" She giggled, her trap lifting up and Freed appearing with it. "This is! Mystical Space Typhoon!"

Morgan guarded his arm as the card slipped into her disk, and the powerful Tornado appeared, blowing his trap to bits. However, a card glowed in his hand and a new one appeared.

"Huh?" Marie asked. "How did you get Skill Drain back in your hand?"

"Oh, you don't know?" he asked, grinning darkly. "Trap Reclamation allows me to take back a trap when it happens to go to the graveyard and add it back to my hand!"

"Hm…" She hummed. "Fine! I activate Monster Reborn to bring back my Amazoness Tiger!"

The tiger appeared with the Holy Symbol, snarling loudly as she was near her masters at full power again (1,100/1,500)---(1,900/1,500).

"Then with that, I flip my facedown monster face up, Amazoness Swordswoman!"

The facedown card disappeared but in it's place was the massive sword swinging Amazoness, grinning evilly as she pointed her sword to Morgan, taunting him.

"Finally, I'm gonna finish off my turn by getting rid of the last card in my hand, also known as Amazoness Spellcaster!"

The withered old Amazoness appeared on the field and began to glow in an eerie light, her hands extended to either side of the field with energy beams extending from the Amazoness Swordswoman and the Fusilier Dragon.

The Amazoness pumped her muscles while the Dragon moaned. Amazoness Swordswoman rose up to 2,800, while the Dragon fell to 2,000, still keeping it's Bonus.

"Swordswoman, Attack his Dragon!"

The Amazoness Swordswoman nodded and leapt into the air, and with a cry swung her sword. The Dragon twitched as it's head fell from it's body, exploding in a large explosion of energy and parts.

"Okay, Paladin, Attack Jirai Gumo! Freed, you take Nuvia! Tiger, take down his Flash Assailant!

The next few moments were chaos, as Freed and Paladin both leapt into the air and slammed their swords into the monsters, blasting apart the statue and the Spider. The tiger seemed to be making the most of it though, as she pounced on the Assassin and clawed him up good, her claws slicing up as much as she could reach.

Morgan took a step back in fright as he fell to 1,700 Life Points…

_Okay…when exactly did I lose control here?_

-------------------------------------------

Michael pulled away from his little make out session with Claire, both their cheeks flushed as she looked up at him. "Hm?" She asked, confused as to why they stopped.

"Falco's been gone a long time…" He said, looking at the door. "Either he's on the ground, a bloody heap because he said the wrong thing again or he's in the middle of a duel." He chuckled.

He smiled. "Who would want to duel at this time of night?"

There was a silence, then both of their eyes opened wide in shock.

"MORGAN!" They both shouted.

"You think he's dueling Morgan?" Michael asked, fearfully for his friend as he stood up.

"No, if he's anything like Wright he was sent to duel someone close to him." She said, then blinked. "No…Marie!" she gasped.

Her boyfriend too gasped and they both blasted out of his room, heading for the woods…

-------------------------------------------

Morgan drew his card slowly and moaned a bit, still achy from the damage. "I set two cards facedown…and end my turn."

_One of those cards has to be Skill Drain, but he'd be an Idiot to play at this point in the duel! He'd lose for sure…_

Marie drew her card and scowled. It wasn't a monster, but maybe it would be useful in the future.

"Tiger! Attack his Boar Soldier!" she shouted, pointing a hand to the Pig like Creature.

The Feline was about to pounce on the creature and utterly destroy the monster and Morgan in general. Suddenly, the three Priests from the Waboku card appeared and glared at the cat. Slinking down in shame, the Tiger began to walk back to Marie side of the field.

"Heh, you think that's gonna help at all?" She asked. "I end my turn…"

He drew his card, and his smirk widened. Falco looked down at his deck, hearing Critias roar in pain…

_Critias…?_ He thought.

"You didn't think anything could help? Well here's where you get prove wrong!"

He held the card up in his hand.

"I activate…

The sky above began to darken…

"_**THE WINGS OF NAGREA!**_"

Once again, like with Wright, the Seal began to pulse like a heart beat, and a new creature erupted from the side…

It had the same, sleek features of Critias but it's scales were blood red, as were it's eyes. It had massive, membrane like wings behind it as it spread them out and screeched, it's long talons digging into the ground.

"No…" Falco and Marie whispered; Critias' Dark Form now had risen…

"Now, combine with Skill Drain and form the Skill Destructor Dragon!"

The Facedown trap flipped up and the Dragon flew into it, a dark crackling energy was left as finally a figure stepped out.

It was more or less Nagrea, only his body was letting off smoke, possibly from the Skill Drain virus now inhabiting it's body. It's skin was missing in a few parts, but several markings were seen on it's face, growling darkly…(2,100/2,000)---(2,600/2,000).

"Oh boy…" Marie gulped, looking up at the massive mistake of nature…

"Now then, as for his effect." He grinned. "Since he's apart of Skill Drain, he loses a few powers. For example, he can only negate one of your monsters effects…"

The Dragon opened his mouth and shot a beam of darkness, hitting Freed and knocking him back, the color in his skin draining as he fell to 1,150.

"And I can take half of his Attack, and add it to him!

The Dragon growled darkly as he fell to 3,750.

"Attack her Amazoness Tiger!"

The Skill Destructor Dragon inhaled deeply and shot out a black cloud from it's maw, hitting the tiger and causing it to melt. When the smoke cleared, all that was left was a bubbling puddle.

Marie only watched and looked on in horror as she fell lower to 4,150.

"That ends my turn…" he grinned.

Marie shakily drew her card and gulped. "I set one monster in defense and switch my monsters into defense mode…"

Her remaining monsters all kneeled down.

"And end my turn…"

Morgan drew his card and laughed loudly, flipping it around to show her, and her breath got caught in her throat.

"I equip my Dragon with Fairy Meteor Crush!" he laughed.

The Dragon began to glow with a dark light and it roared ferociously.

"Now then, I'll use his effect on your Paladin…"

Another Dark beam shot out of the jaw, hitting the Paladin and knocking her back a little, moaning softly and gripping her chest as she fell to 850 Attack points, while the Dragon rose to 4,600 Attack.

"MARIE!" Falco screamed in horror, as he pounded on the seals wall. She looked back to him and looked helpless…

"Skill Destructor Dragon, destroy her Paladin!"

The Dragon inhaled and let loose its toxic cloud, hitting the Paladin and causing her to go the way of the Tiger. Marie looked down as she fell to 0 Life Points…

"Another one bites the dust…" Morgan grinned as the seal passed him and wrapped around Marie…

"MARIE! NO!" Falco cried, his eyes wide and full of tears as Marie looked at him, mouthed, "I love you…" and did nothing else except fall to the floor, her soul gone…

Falco looked up, and Morgan was gone…he scooped Marie into his arms while kneeling down and lowered his head, crying softly as he clutched his girlfriend to his chest…

Michael and Claire ran into the clearing, Claire gasped while Michael stared. "Damn…" he whispered, his eyes fogging with tears as he looked down at his soulless friend…

"Marie…" Falco muttered, his eyes closed tight. "No…no…NO!"

"NO!!" he screamed as loud as he could, and it echoed throughout the island…

-------------------------------------------

"Heh…" Nightshade said, tapping his finger tips together. "The chosen of Critias is Heartbroken…"

"Such a tragedy." Claudia giggled. "Oh! Sir! Can I go now?"

He smirked and turned. "Have fun." He said to her, and she squealed and vanished.

"Sir?" Shroud asked.

"I did not have you steal that deck for nothing Shroud." He said. "I have a method behind my madness…the fools will come running after Claudia strikes…

"So I suggest you get ready…"

He nodded and walked off, looking through his new deck, and Nightshade sighed, standing up and walking to a large pillar with a pyramid like object in the middle.

He grabbed the middle of it and glowed, energy coursing into pillar…

-------------------------------------------

**Wings of Nagrea**  
**Type**: Special  
**Image**: Critias' Image, but a Blood Red Scaled Dragon instead.  
**Effect**: They say this dragon is the darkness inside of Critias. This card can only be activated when you have a face up "Seal of Orichalcos". This card can combine with a trap on your side of the field to create a monster with dark power.

**Skill Destructor Dragon**  
**Type**: Dragon/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,100/2,000  
**Stars**: 7  
**Effect**: This card can only be descended by activating "Wings of Nagrea" And offering one "Skill Drain" on your side of the field. Once per turn, select one of your opponents monsters. As long as this card remains face up on the field, negate the cards effect and decrease the selected monsters ATK by half, and increase this cards ATK by the same amount. This card cannot use this effect on the same monster twice.

Man…Falco just lost someone very close to him. Lord knows Morgan's in trouble. Next time Claudia tries her luck against someone close to Claire, but she's the only one who hasn't fixed her deck! Can he figure out how to beat this dark Fairy? Find out next time "Synthetic Seraphim"!


	41. Synthetic Seraphim

Falco at this point wasn't afraid to cry…

Claire murmured comforting words to him as she hugged him gently, rocking her back and forth softly while Michael stared out the window.

"They've gone too far this time…" he snarled softly, his hands behind his back while he thought deeply. "They got Marie…"

"That bastard…" Falco snarled as he pulled away slowly, wiping his eyes from the tears that had escaped from them. "That….bastard…he better hope I don't get my hands on him…"

There was a low silence as the three of them began to think. "All this leaves is Claudia…" Claire stated, walking over to Michael.

"Knowing what they've been doing so far, they're going to go after someone you care for…" Michael said, when he felt Claire's head laying gently on his arm.

"I'll try to think if I have anyone like that." She said softly. "But I haven't been outgoing exactly…"

"Right…keep an eye out guys…

"The psychopath could be anywhere…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Chad looked about the campus as he walked out of his night class.

So much had happened in his time being here. So far he'd pass so many of his classes, he had made a new friend…

Oh, and he also helped that said friend get her boyfriend back from the forces of darkness using a card that was against every form of holiness while he battled a duelist from over 15 years ago that Yugi Moto himself dueled.

Well, that's what ya get for coming to Duel Academy!

He rubbed his eyes as he looked up at the moon which seemed to shine down at him. But something was off…

Why did it seem darker than it should have? The moon was out and it was full, meaning it was giving off quite a bit of light, but it seemed almost pitch black, like something was sucking up all the light…

A soft giggle came from the air, and Chad spun around, his hair whipping around his face. "Who's there?"

"Wouldn't you like to know cutie?" It asked. The voice was definitely feminine…but from where was it coming from?

"Hi!"

Chad jumped back and looked behind him, seeing Claudia standing there. Her head cocked to the side, her eyes closed and a sweet smile on her face.

There was a shot pause between the two…

"Can I help you?" Asked Chad finally.

"You're a friend of Claire's right?" She asked.

He blinked, but nodded.

"Good!" She giggled and raised her arm. It was shrouded in darkness and with a loud pop an Orichalcos Duel Disk appeared on it.

Chad's eyes shot open as he looked at it. _That's the same kind of disk the Orichalcos people used…she's one of them?_

"Well?" She asked, almost cutely which was very creepy in this situation. "We gonna duel?"

"One thing." He said softly, staring down at the girl. "You must have a reason for doing all this…for being with the Orichalcos…"

There was a pause from the young girl, and she looked down gently.

"I have a few reasons as to why I'm doing this…but you must understand, I don't enjoy using the Orichalcos, I merely use it for Justice…"

"Justice?" Chad asked softly.

She nodded. "My father used the Orichalcos for the same reason as I did: Avenging someone I cared for…"

Chad nodded and listened.

"Back then, my father was just a kid with his little brother while they both lived in a war zone. They were extremely close, and my dad went crazy when he found out his brother had been taken by the army: Gozoboro Kaiba's army.

"My father met up with his master and he said he would be able to avenge his brother if he joined the Orichalcos, and he did so. He avenged his brother's death, however it wasn't until later his Master is the one who caused it. He decided to accept this fact and move on with his life, knowing his brother was in a much better place.

"Eventually he decided to settle down and get married, eventually having me! My mom and dad both loved me very much, and I thought for a while now we'd be a happy family, forever…

"That changed a while ago though…

"My mother, father and I were walking around the park at night, merely enjoying the night air and the sky, when suddenly something happened. We heard a gunshot, and my mom froze before falling on her stomach, bleeding from the back. We looked around to see some crazy old coot standing there, he looked homeless and full of bushy hair, saying how it was his job to kill my father's family, and he never stopped a job once he had it.

"My father suddenly must have discovered he was one of the men from so long ago that killed his brother, and before he could do anything the man was gone. My mom was dead before we could call for help…

"I met nightshade soon after the funeral, saying how he was so sad for his loss and could help me avenge my mother's death…I had to say yes…I wanted my mom's life avenged…

"So I joined the Orichalcos and became his…"

There was a long pause after this, and Chad only looked at her.

"How horrible…to lose your mother like that…"

"You have no idea…" She whispered, wiping a stray tear from her eyes. "But I digress…" She chirped and seemed to brighten up almost as if she had not said anything. "Ready to duel?"

He only could stare at the strange young girl, but nodded slowly and raised his duel disk, watching it snap into place as he watched Claudia's disk slide out into position.

"Duel!" Claudia giggled.

-------------------------------------------------------------

As Shroud walked through the halls of the dark Castle, he heard a scream erupting from the room he just exited. Nightshade's room. "Sir?" He called out, walking back to see a large cloud of dust leaking out of the throne room.

He peeked his head in to see something off, the odd destroyed remains of the pillar he had in there, and a hunched over Nightshade talking to a massive figure.

"So…" The figure said in a deep booming voice. "You rose me…to dispose of some kids…"

"Indeed…" Wheezed Nightshade. "However…if you are successful…you will never be imprisoned or destroyed again…"

The figure paused. "Hm…very well…which one do you wish me to destroy?"

"The Timaeus boy first." He said quickly. "That boy betrayed me, and now he must suffer…"

"I see…" he said, stroking his chin slowly. "Very well…"

Shroud only watched and growled as he began to walk again. _Nightshade said I would be able to destroy him…backstabber_…He snarled in his mind as he walked down the end of the hall and through the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go first." Chad said calmly, drawing his card and looking at it. "I first set one card facedown…" he said, a facedown card appearing before him. "And set one monster in defense, ending my turn."

Claudia drew her card and giggled a bit. "I summon Majestic Mech-Senku in Attack Mode."

In a flash of light, the long forgotten jewel fairy appeared, his orbs glowing brightly while it hummed (1,000/500).

"Then, I'm activating the spell Secret Pass to the Treasures. Now my weak little Monster can now Attack you directly!"

The fairy rose a hand and shot a beam from it's crystal palm, hitting Chad and causing him to grunt a bit as he fell to 7,000 Life Points.

"And because my friend attacked you directly this turn, I'm allowed to draw a card." She drew a card and giggled. "Okay! I end my turn!"

Senku glowed a blue light, and exploded into shards.

Chad drew a card and looked at it, still nothing. "I flip up Ancient Gear Soldier."

The Ancient Gear being appeared before its master, it's gun cocked and ready to fire (1,300/1,300).

"Attack her directly." He commanded, sticking his hand out to Claudia.

Dropping down to one knee, he aimed his own weapon at him and let loose a few rounds, hitting Claudia in the gut and knocking her back. She winced and clutched her gut, falling to 6,700 Life Points.

She cracked a grin. "That all you got?"

"Actually no, there's a lot more where that came from." A facedown appeared behind the Soldier. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Claudia drew a card and grinned a bit. "I summon Harvest, the Angel of Wisdom!"

Before the girl appeared a fairy that was seemingly made of wood, it's body mostly gold and emerald green jewels and orbs for her joints, and crescent shaped bars on her legs that pointed backward with long wings on the back. She had a large horn in her hand that seemed very similar to the one seen on the Horn of Heaven trap card (1,800/1,000).

"Obliterate his Ancient Gear Soldier!" She commanded.

The Angel put the horn to her lips and blew into it loudly, sending the sound waves resonating from it to blast out and hit the Soldier in the chest, sending it into pieces and flying past Chad. He only stared as he fell to 6,500 Life Points.

"Then I set a card facedown and end my turn!" She giggled.

Chad drew his card and looked at it. "I play the Spell Magnet Circle Lv 2. I'm sure you know what this does, it allows me to Special Summon a Level Two or Lower Machine from my hand to the field, so I'll Summon my Ancient Gear."

Another Ancient Gear appeared in front of him, sounding rusted and rickety (100/800).

"Which I will then offer for Ancient Gear Beast!"

The smaller Gear creature vanished, and in its place stood the large wolf machine, which was snarling at the sight of the Fairy (2,000/2,000).

"Attack Harvest with Piston Pounce."

The wolf howled and jumped forward, slamming down on Harvest and clawed her quickly, making her shatter.

Claudia only glared as she fell to 6,500 Life Points.

"Looks like we're tied." Chad commented. "So I end my turn."

"Yeah, we're tied." She said and drew her card, stared at it and smiled. "But not for long! I summon Majestic Mech-Ohka!"

In a flash of blinding red light, the crystal anger lion appeared with a loud snarl, red dust fragments slipping from it's panting maw (2,400/1,400).

Chad could only gulp as she saw the creature emerge before him and braced himself.

"Send that thing to the junk pile where it belongs! Attack with Majestic Obliteration!"

The Lion opened it's mouth and shot out a beam of red smoke, hitting the wolf and knocking it away into pixels.

Chad could only grunt as he felt his Life Points dip to 6,100, thanking everything that she hadn't drawn the Seal yet.

"I then set one card facedown and end my turn!" She chirped, a facedown appearing before her, just as Ohka growled in confusion and exploded into red crystals.

Chad drew a card and grumbled. No good monsters. All he had was Limiter Removal, Milus Radiant and his newly drawn card Ancient Gear Renewal.

"Gah…I set one monster in defense and end my turn." He said, a sideways monster appearing before him.

Claudia also drew and pouted. "Aw man, I guess I have to do the same." She said, grumbling as another monster appeared before her, the same as Chad.

Chad drew again and looked at the card. _Well…it's something._

"I sacrifice my facedown Milus Radiant and summon my Ancient Gear Engineer."

The facedown cat like creature vanished and in its place stood the engineering machines of the Ancient Gears, it's drill whirring to life quickly (1,500/1,500).

"Attack her facedown with Ancient Driller!"

The drill whirred to life and he slammed it into her facedown. It was revealed to be a Shining Angel. The angel screamed in pain and exploded into pixels.

Claudia could only smirk as the very Familiar Royal knight appeared, swinging it's glowing blade as it pointed it at Chad (1,300/800).

Chad could only hum as he saw this. "Darn…I set one card facedown and end my turn." He said, a facedown appearing behind the Engineer.

Claudia drew her card and jumped at the sight of it, squealing. "Yay! This look familiar, cutey?" She asked, flipping a card around to show the Seal of Orichalcos.

Chad Grimaced as he saw the Seal wrap around the two of them, this was only his second duel with it of course.

The Royal Knight's Etching's on it's face glowed red, the Seal etched into it's forehead and he rose to (1,300/800)---(1,800/800).

"Now! Attack his Ancient Gear Engineer!"

The Warrior Fairy slashed at the air and sent an energy slash through the air, hitting the Machine and cutting it right in half

"And what's more, I now gain Life Points equal to your Monsters Defense Points, so I get my whole amount back!"

She rose all the way back up 8,000 Life Points.

"Ah…then I end my turn!" She said, smiling.

_God, this is so demented…_He thought, drawing his card, and stared at it. _Well…it's a start._

"I play Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three cards and discarding two." He said, doing so. He look at his hand of five and discarded two cards, an Ancient Gear Tank and Ancient Gear Fist.

"Then…I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

The Wall of shimmering sword slammed down around Claudia and her fairy, making her jump back in fright and growl.

"Then, I summon a new Machine to the field. Meet Green Gadget."

A rather, cute robot appeared. It had gears around it's body, mainly on it's shoulders and hips and it's body was green it color. It had flat feet, along with a small bump for a head with a single green eye in it (1,400/600).

"And just for summoning him, I'm allowed to search a Monster from my deck and add it to my hand, such as…" he snatched a card and showed it off. "Red Gadget!"

"Hm…and I should care why?" Claudia asked, sounding bored.

"Oh, you'll find out." He said. "In the mean time, I end my turn."

Claudia drew a card and seethed. _Herald of Green Light? Where were you last turn when I could have used you?_

"Fine…I guess I have to end my turn." Claudia announced, as a few of the swords vanished.

Chad drew his card and without hesitation, took one card from his hand and played it, announcing, "I summon Red Gadget."

Another Gadget appeared next to the green one, this one with obviously red Metal instead of green like it's counterpart. It had flat feet also and bulky hands with gears on the wrists and one massive gear in the back. It had googly eyes that seemed lopsided (1,300/1,500).

"And for summoning him, I can take the last member of the trio, Yellow Gadget."

He snatched another card from his deck and showed it, smirking darkly.

Claudia could only gulp a bit. She didn't like where this was going, not in the least.

"But for now, I'll just end my turn." He said, folding his arms quickly.

Claudia drew again and growled loudly. _Herald of Purple Light…well at least I'll be prepared for any cards he might play next turn._

"Fine, I end my turn too!" She shouted.

Chad drew his card and looked at it. _Ah…there we go._

"Okay…I'm about to summon one of the most dangerous creatures in my deck. Not a lot of people have seen this card and lived." He said.

"Oh? Your Ancient Gear Golem doesn't scare me!" She shouted, but truthfully, it was the last thing she wanted to face.

Chad grinned. "Now who said that was my best monster? I sacrifice Green Gadget and Red Gadget…"

The two monsters vanished into motes of light, and vanished into the sky above.

"To summon…"

A new figure appeared in the sky, and it was one that seemed very, very powerful. At first it's outline was that of a dragon, and a powerful one at that. But as it came into view, it's scales were actually metal and it had a long, segmented neck ending in a giant, ferocious looking head. It had very large winged coming from it's back and behind it was a very long tail (3,000/2,000).

Claudia's eyes opened in horror…

"The Ancient Gear Gadjiltron Dragon!" Chad announced, a look of pride on his face as the massive monster above him roared with all it's might.

-------------------------------------------------------------

"What!?" Cried Nightshade as he stood up, but sat down again after doing so after a short coughing fit. "The Gadjiltron dragon? That's one of the rarest Machines out there…there's only supposed to be a few known to existence!"

"Who knows?" Shroud asked, staring at Nightshade through the corner of his eye, a slight malice in his eye. "Maybe he's one of the lucky ones…"

"Maybe…" His master wheezed. "But we'll have to see how this plays out…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

"Eh…" Claudia asked, taking a step back in fright. "Mercy?"

"Mercy?" Chad asked, chuckling a bit. "Mercy…nope, sorry, can't. Attack! Gadjiltron Inferno!"

The Dragon reared it's head back and shot it forward, letting loose a torrent of flames. They hit the Royal Knight, making it whir in confusion before exploding into pixels.

Claudia covered her face with her arm as she watched her monster explode, then looked down at her Life Point counter, noticing it lowered down to 6,400 Life Points.

"Huh?" She asked in confusion. "I lost 1,600? I should have only lost 1,200!"

"Now my Dragon wouldn't be one of my best if it didn't have an awesome effect now would it?" Chad asked. "See, since I sacrificed my Red Gadget, any damage he does to you is increased by 400 Points!"

"Darn…" She cursed. "My turn?" She drew when he saw him nod his head and looked at his head. "Crap…I set one monster in defense mode, thus ending my turn." She whimpered as a Monster appeared before her.

"Oh, by the way? By sacrificing my Green Gadget, he can now deal Damage to you though defense."

"Hey, wait—"

"Gadjiltron Dragon, Attack her defense with Gadjiltron Inferno!"

The Dragon once again spewed out it's fire, hitting her facedown, revealing itself to be a Dunames Dark Witch. She screamed and exploded into pixels as Claudia screamed, feeling the fires hit her also. She dropped to one knee and panted, with Dunames only having 1,050 Defense points, this was gonna hurt…

She watched her Life Points click lower down to 4,050, and she growled darkly.

"That ends my turn…" He said calmly.

Claudia drew her card and looked at it. A play started to form…right now it all depended on what his facedown was…

"First, I play the Trap Synthetic Seraphim."

Her trap lifted, and what appeared to be a strange tank looking machine appeared, it's hands digging into the ground.

"Now before you ask what it does, I play Offerings to the Doomed! I have to skip my draw phase next time, but now you Gadjiltron Dragon is destroyed!"

A flaming beam of energy blasted from the newly played spell exploded out, toward the dragon…

"And I play the Counter Trap, Ancient Gear Renewal." He said automatically. "Now I pay 1,000 Life Points, but my Dragon isn't destroyed."

"Heh, good thing you played that Trap…"

The Machine glowed slowly and with a soft pop, a small softball sized ball appeared with tiny little angel wings appeared (300/300)---(800/300).

"And now…I'll sacrifice him for MY Best monster! I sacrifice my Seraphim Token to summon Majestic Mech-Goryu!"

The Ball vanished into pixels up light and in it's place was the massive crystal like dragon. It roared loudly as it got a good look at it's newest victim (2,900/1,800)---(3,400/1,800).

Chad's eyes opened up in horror.

"Attack his Dragon!" She screamed.

The Dragon roared as each of the crystals in it's chest began to glow. With a pulse of energy, it let loose a beam of energy from it, hitting the Dragon point blank. The Dragon thrashed its head around a quick time and exploded into pixels.

Chad fell to 5,400 Life Points, and was going down even lower…

"Then I activate the Spell card Dimension Hole." She said.

The Dragon roared a bit as he vanished.

"Now not only does that protect my dragon from being destroyed, but it'll come back next turn to destroy you completely!"

"Not if I can help it." He said, drawing a card. He flipped it around, announcing, "I play Pot of Greed."

Ignoring the Pot, he drew his two cards and nodded, closing his eyes. "Okay…I play Ancient Gear Factory!"

The giant star covered carousal appeared behind him.

"Now I remove my Ancient Gear Soldier, Beast and Gadjiltron Dragon from play to Summon Ancient Gear Golem!"

A low hiss was heard, and from the large machine, and a door opened on one side. The giant man like Golem appeared, it's red eye glowing darkly as it stared at Claudia ominously (3,000/3,000).

"Attack her directly with mechanized Melee." He said loudly, pointing a finger at the demented girl.

The Gears on the Golem began to blast powerfully, and it's piston arm reared back slowly…

Claudia screamed loudly as the giant fist slammed into her, and the Seal blocked her trajectory, causing her to slide down it slowly, her eyes closed. She whimpered as she fell lower to 1,100 Life Points.

"Then this facedown will end my turn…"

Claudia drew her card slowly and looked at it. She stared at it for a brief moment, while Goryu appeared in front of her once again.

"I play the Spell Card of Demise. I'm sure even you know what this does, I draw five cards, and in five turns I have to discard my whole hand." She snatched the top five cards off of her disk and grinned. "But don't worry; I plan on winning this turn! To start things off, I summon another Majestic Mech-Senku!"

Another slim angle like being appeared in front of her, humming slowly… (1,000/500)---(1,500/500).

"Then, I activate Premature Burial to bring back Majestic Mech-Ohka!"

The Spell appeared on the field and She dropped lower to a mere 300 Life Points…and in a burst of light, the Angelic Lion appeared with a low roar (2,400/1,400)---(2,900/1,400).

"Now before anything else, I equip my Ohka with another equip, the Cestus of Dagla!"

The twin blades didn't appear on the lion, though energy did course into it and it rose to 3,400 Attack Points.

"And now…" She held up one last card in her hand…"I play the instrument of your destruction…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

Claire's head shot up. "Guys?" She said softly. "I think Claudia's dueling…"

"Huh?" Michael asked. "How can you tell?"

"Because…I think I heard Hermos roar…"

Both Michael and Falco looked up in fright, and in an instant all three of them were out the door.

-------------------------------------------------------------

In a roar of anger, a new beast flew from the sky…

Chad had to take a step back. At first glance it looked like the Dragon Claire used against the Dark Knight, but there were several differences.

First of all, it had no red scales, but instead they were dark grey and it's claws were blood red. The Dragon itself was a bit larger than Hermos, and it's eyes were as black as coals.

"_**THE TALON OF HERANGA!**_"

The Dragon roared massively and snarled at Chad, who took a step back.

"Now! Combine with Majestic Mech-Goryu! Form the Majestic Dragon Claw!"

The two dragons roared loudly and flew into the air together, both swirling into a giant vortex…

The end result was a Giant claw, one that was giving off a dark energy as it floated down onto Ohka, and it roared as it felt a new bolt of energy into it. It snarled and seemed to become a lot more ferocious…

"This equip card is so powerful, that I first have to sacrifice a monster on my side of the field and a card in my hand for it to attack…"

Senku vanished into the light, and she discarded a Ray of Hope Trap.

"Now! Attack the Ancient Gear Golem!"

The Fairy Lion roared and opened it's mouth, about to blast off it's energy blast…

"I activate my facedown, Limiter Removal." He said, his card flipping up.

"No, you won't." She said, discarding two cards from her hand, and Limiter Removal exploded into green dust.

"That card I just discarded was Herald of Green Light, meaning I discard him along with another Fairy, I can Negate the activation of any Spell you might play!"

Once again, the Angel inhaled and let loose a burning blast of energy, all of which hit the Golem and sent it into parts the air. Chad had to block the wreckage with his arm, his Life Points dipping to 5,000.

"I'm…still in this…"

"No, you're not." She said. "See, there's a reason I have to give up a few things in order to attack with him. When he destroys a monster as a result of battle, you lose DOUBLE his defense Points, meaning you now lose 6,000 Life Points."

Chad's eyes opened in terror…

"Chad!" Someone from behind screamed, and he turned to see Claire, Michael and Falco running over to him.

He didn't have a chance to talk before the giant Claw slammed into him, making him scream in pain and fall to one knee. He moaned as he fell to Zero Life Points…

Claudia ended up giggling and jumping up and down. "I won! I won!"

"Chad!" Claire shouted and ran over to her friend, who was currently being enveloped by the Seal…

"Heh…" he smiled up at his friend and put his hand against the Seal. "Take care of them…for me…" he whispered and fell to the ground…

Claire could only stare at the comatose body of her friend and looked down, several tears dropping down her cheeks…

-------------------------------------------------------------

"So…" Nightshade said calmly. "They will be coming…"

"Indeed they will." Shroud said, walking up behind her. "If it were to please you sir, I have two more duelists to use for the three, an excellent double team duel…"

Nightshade considered this and chuckled. "Why not? It may very well make for good entertainment…"

"Very good." He said, bowing and walking out of the room.

Nightshade could only look up at the screen. "Only a matter of time…" he said softly, tapping the tip of his fingers together. "Only a matter of time…"

-------------------------------------------------------------

**Talon of Heranga**  
**Type**: Special  
**Image**: The same as Hermos, but with a Dragon with Grey scales and red claws  
**Effect**: They say this creature could make weapons out of monsters to match that of Hermos. You can only activate this card if you control "The Seal of Orichalcos". This card can combine with a monster to make an Equip Spell of Dark Power.

**Majestic Dragon Claw**  
Type: Spell/Special/Equip  
**Effect**: This card can only be descended by activating 'The Talon of Heranga' and offering one 'Majestic Mech - Goryu' on your side of the field as a Tribute. This card can only be equipped to Fairy-type Monsters. The equipped card can only attack if you sacrifice a monster on your side of the field and discard one card in your hand. If the equipped Monster destroys an opponent's Monster as a result of battle, inflict damage to your opponent equal to twice the original DEF of the destroyed Monster. Remove this card from play on your third End Phase after you activate it.

Okay, we have a Double Duel next time, but rather than with our own Characters we have two flashes to the past! Find out what I mean when these two Duelists get together again for another double duel in "Two Pronged Attack!"


	42. Two Pronged Attack

_Now, before I go on with this chapter, I would like to put a disclaimer. Well…more like a note._

_Much like Cyber Commander, Dueler King and Man Called True, I do NOT, repeat, NOT like The Current Destiny Hero names, so for this chapter they shall be used with their original, Japanese names. In Addition to that, I've decided to give one card in this chapter the Anime effect, for sake of the progress._

_With that out of the way, let the fun begin…_

…_Now._

"They've gone too far…" Michael snarled, shuffling his deck quickly. "They've taken too many of our friends all ready…"

"It's personal…" Falco snarled. "We're taken them down, and we're taking them down NOW. And Hard!"

"We've been hiding too long." Claire said softly. "We gotta take them out now, before anyone else gets hurt."

"I couldn't agree with you more." Said a voice behind them.

The three of them all yelped and jumped, turning around and sighing.

"Oh, Pegasus, it's just you." Falco sighed.

He couldn't help but chuckle. "I'm sorry for the sudden appearance children, but I have something that may very well help you in your fight…"

"Oh?" Claire asked. "And how's that?"

"Well, truthfully, it's not something, but rather some ONE. They're up in each of your rooms, and I'm sure you'll be surprised with how they can help you…"

The three friends looked at each other.

"Fine, we'll go." Michael said. "Because frankly from what I've seen, we're gonna need all the help we can get…"

With that, the three friends departed, leaving the creator of the game to think…

-------------------------------------------------

Falco walked into his room, his eyes darting every which way, not sure of what to expect. "Hello?" He asked softly, walking into the room. "Anyone here?"

There was nothing but silence that answered him, and he sighed. "Figures…"

The second he turned around, he screamed upon seeing a large figure in the doorway.

"What the hell!?" he screamed in horror, jumping back three feet onto his bed.

"Calm down young one…" Said the hulking figure who had appeared. Falco recognized him almost immediately. He was well known, especially in this day and age. He was a massive hulking figure, and what was even more he had spiky blonde hair…like a certain someone he knew…

"Raphael…" Falco gasped.

"The one and only." The Guardian duelist said monotone, a slight smile on his lips. "I heard you're in need of assistance…"

"How do you know?" Falco asked, jumping down from his bed.

Raphael looked down and sighed. "Because…it seems as though my Son Morgan has been the main cause of your blight…"

Falco paused…then he growled when he realized what he meant.

"You mean….YOUR Son is the one who locked my girlfriend away to god knows where?!" He screamed, grabbing the front of his shirt. "Your son is the one who's been putting me through hell and back!?"

"Yes…unfortunately…" he sighed softly.

"Do you have any idea what he's been doing!? He's been locking kids away in the Orichalcos, and he's been enjoying it!"

"That sounds…resembling…"

"What….what do you mean?"

There was a pause as the pro league duelist rubbed the bridge between his eyes.

"There was once a time I was with the Orichalcos…You must understand, I was vulnerable at the time, I had lost my whole family in a wave that I barely survived…and now Morgan is my only family…ever since his mother died at such a young age I have tried my hardest to keep him under my wing, but he became over rebellious, and often ran away…one day he ran away and I haven't heard from him until Pegasus told me of all the awful things he's been doing…"

Surprisingly, a small tear drop fell from his eye as he pulled his deck out.

"I've been watching you duel Falco, and you're incredibly talented, especially with monsters of the wind category…" He turned to face him again, his face it's occasionally stony look. "We can help each other out: You can get your girlfriend back…and I can get my son back…"

He pulled his deck out and fished two cards out.

"Morgan has seen me play these two cards of all of these other cards…" he looked at the card sadly and smiled. "He loves this card because it reminds him of his mother…"

He held the two cards out to Falco, and he shakily drew them.

"Whoa!" he shouted in shock, his eyes wide. "I can't take these! These are your best cards!"

"I know they are." He said. "But if you're going to have any hope in beating him, I want you to take them, if not for the moment." He stared at him. "You have so much potential in you Falco, and I know, you're the son of Joey Wheeler and Mai Valentine. If anyone can save my son…

"…It's you."

Falco kept quiet and stared at the two cards in his hand. "I see…"

"I know you can do it…" He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Now, go in there…no mercy…"

In a gust of wind, he was gone…

-------------------------------------------------

Claire rubbed her arms gently as she walked into her room, not knowing what to expect at this point. Someone was going to help her? Who on earth could help her, especially in this situation.

"Well hello there."

"AH!" Claire screamed in fright as she fell back. Someone was sitting on her chair!

"W-Who are you!?" She squeaked, her eyes wide.

The man couldn't help but chuckle at this point and stood up. To Claire, he seemed like a male Version of Claudia, long red hair and all.

She blinked a few times before recognizing him, she had seen him on the Pro league dueling circuit, he was well known for using Military based cards, but most of all his kill card, The Air Fortress Ziggurat…

"Alister." Claire gulped. "You're gonna help me?"

"Course." He smiled and chuckled, helping her up. "From what I keep hearing, my daughter's been giving you a rather hard time…"

"You're daughter…" She said, and then blinked. "You're Claudia's father?!"

His face turned depressed and he sighed. "I'm sorry…"

"How could you let your daughter do all of these horrible things!?"

"I'm sorry! It's just…" he looked off to the side. "After losing her mother she just…snapped, nothing I could do would stop her."

He bit his lip and reached into his pocket, pulling out what appeared to be a Gundam action figure.

"After Mikey, I promised myself I would never lose someone I loved ever again…" he gripped the action figure in his hand and he wiped away a stray tear on his face. "I failed twice…I lost my wife, and I lost my daughter…the only two people who I loved just as much as Mikey…"

He stared at the figure for a few more seconds, and slipped it back into his pocket.

"But there's no more time to dwell on that." He said seriously, looking up at the fairy user once more. "I know you can save my daughter, if any one can. But if you're going to have any chance, seeing as some of your fairies may very well get a pounding from her over powered fairies…"

He pulled two cards from his pocket and grinned, holding them out.

"So what say we try and surprise her two these two?"

Claire took them, and blinked. "But…"

"I know these are my two best cards…but I know for a fact my daughter is one of my biggest fans, and she goes nuts whenever I play these two." He said. "And I know for a fact you have a good job of summoning multiple monsters in one turn, so you can use these two to your advantage."

"You're a powerful Duelist, I know, you managed to beat all this evil on the island, even for the sake of your life, and all to help your friends…"

"Hm…" Claire said, looking at the two and nodded. "Fine, I'll give these two a try." She said.

Alister put a hand on her shoulder. "You can do it Claire; Hermos didn't choose you for nothing…"

She nodded and looked up, and before she knew it, he was gone…

-------------------------------------------------

Michael didn't know what to expect as he walked into his own room. Then again, Pegasus said this guy could help him, and if Pegasus said so…

"Hello?" he asked softly as he walked into the room. "Damn…" he said to the oncoming darkness. He kept remembering to keep that light off, would be a lot better to keep the light on…

He reached to the wall and groped for the switch…

He flicked the light on…

"Ello mate!"

"AH!"

Michael jumped back much like his friends did, but he recognized his helper a lot more quickly. His long, unruly brown hair, shoulder guards and red armor kinda helped him with that.

"Whoa…" Michael said, lifting a finger up to him. "I know you…you're Valon!"

"Heh, the one and only mate." Said the armor wearing armor duelist. "I take it you've heard of me?"

"Heard of you? I love your armor cards, they're very unique!"

"Heh." Valon said, scratching the back of his head sheepishly. "But—" He shook his head quickly. "Damn, now's not the time for praise. I am to understand you're about to go against the Orichalcos, and you need some help."

"Yeah, we are." Michael said, suddenly turning serious. "So, how do you fit into all of this?"

He bit his lip and sighed.

"My son is Wright…"

There was an awkward silence.

"I see…" Michael said softly, looking at the ground.

"It's my fault more than anything…" he sighed. "I was almost never there for my son, and when he said he found a new past time, I wanted to say I was happy for him…"

"When he was in the car accident, I didn't know what to do, I knew for a fact I would lose him, and I was scared…for once I was instantly regretting of how I neglected my one and only son…

"When the doctors told me he was gone, I went into hysterics, and when Pegasus told me he was with the Orichalcos, I vowed I would somehow bring him back…and that's where you come in."

"You want me to beat your son?" He asked. "You…DO know what happens when he loses the duel, right?"

"Trust me, when the Seal takes you, you suddenly start thinking straight." He said, with a slight chuckle. "Trust me mate, it's the biggest head clearer than anything."

He leaned against the wall.

"Mate, I've seen you Duel, and I've seen Wright duel, especially with his new B.E.S Deck. Mate, your deck doesn't stand a chance."

"Huh?" Michael asked.

"B.E.S Monsters are destroyed by their owns effects, not in battle, meaning a large majority of your cards would NOT Stand a chance mate. Meaning…you're gonna need an ace in the hole."

He pulled a deck out of his pocket and held it out, which Michael took.

"Whoa…you're cards?" he asked, looking through them.

"Heh, course! This is a powerful deck mate, and it should give you the upper hand in that duel you're gonna have!"

He smiled and patted him on the shoulder.

"Trust me mate, you can do it, I see a bit of Wheeler in you, I see a bit of Wheeler in all the people who have the heart of dueling…

"Oh, by the way, if I see even a corner bent I'm coming after you!"

In a flash of light, he vanished…

-------------------------------------------------

All three students walked back over to Pegasus, who seemed a bit too cheery for the situation at hand.

"So kids! Are we ready to bring apart this horror and bring peace back to the world!"

The kids all just stared at him, and began to chuckle a bit.

"Yeah, not exactly something I hear from my mom everyday…" Michael chuckled.

"Eerily enough, I seem to hear that a lot from my dad…" Falco said, blinking a bit.

Michael and Claire chuckled a bit at their friend.

"I'm not kidding."

The two stopped.

"Anyway!" Pegasus said, then looked serious. "I'm sure you all know the stakes of which you are to go against?"

The three of them nodded.

"I commend your efforts, and I'm sure should everyone else ever find out about this, you'll be celebrated as heroes…you're doing an amazing thing here, and I for one cannot thank you enough…"

The three only stared at him…

"Very well…" he waved his hand and a portal appeared behind him, showing darkness and nothing more. "Let us go and relieve the world from this curse, once and for all…"

They all took a deep breath…and walked into the portal.

-------------------------------------------------

The first thing they heard was Claire coughing.

"God…" She said, waving a hand in front of her face. "This place really reeks, and you can barely breathe…"

She was of course referring to the fact the air was full of wispy, murky darkness, thick like pea soup and the main thing that was visible was the massive spiky tower like castle in the backdrop.

"Looks like we got quite a walking distance." Pegasus sighed. "Come now children, we have a ways to go…and no deep breaths; lord knows what's in this air."

The walk through was very uneventful, Falco had a look of determination on his face, knowing he would make Morgan pay, while Michael and Claire walked on, hand in hand, hoping to give each other strength, Pegasus stood up in front of the three, his eye darting back and forth every now and again.

They all reached the front door, and they grimaced.

"Eesh…" Michael said.

The front door was made of a maddening combination of wood and metal, all of it made to look like…Timaeus, Critias and Hermos in their knight forms, pinned to three giant crossed.

"Okay, see, this is a thorough, 'Please come and kick our asses please!'" Falco shouted, staring up at the door. "Now…how the hell do we open this thing?"

Two loud echoing laughs were heard from above and two figures leapt down, clearing the air around.

One of them was a girl, with long brunette hair, currently tied up in a very long ponytail. She had soft eyes and a small smile, currently wearing a long white robe.

The guy on the other hand was almost a complete opposite. He had spiky red hair and a baggy leather jacket. He had chains around his currently ripped jeans, and a pair of sunglasses hung from his nose. Currently, he was smoking on a cigarette.

"You wanna get into our bosses compound?" Asked the girl softly.

"Gotta get through us…" The boy said from behind his cigarette.

Michael stepped forward, shuffling his deck quickly. "Fine." He said. "We're in a hurry, so we're all for completely destroying you two…"

"Eh, actually Michael." Pegasus said, pulling him back. "I kind of foresaw this, so I got two very special people for this."

"What? Why can't we just duel these two and get it over with?"

"Because it's what Nightshade wants, to exhaust you to the point you can't duel. You need all the energy you can get."

Michael wasn't going to argue with that, but he sighed. "Fine, who are these two special people you got for this?"

"Oh, someone I'm sure you've heard of." He said with a sly chuckle, turned to the long road behind them, put his fingers to his mouth and whistled shrilly.

There was a few moments of silence…

"Um, Pegasus? There's no one there…" Claire said softly.

"Wait…" Pegasus said, chuckling.

"Come on! Get a move on!" Shouted a voice from the darkness. "We finally get to help and you decide to laze out!?"

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" Screamed another voice, this one Claire knew. "Geez Aster, you need to learn to relax once in a while!"

From the Black Smoke came two very, very familiar faces, one that Claire knew but was a shock to everyone else. Long brown hair, red shirt, brown pants, the one and only Jaden Yuki.

The other however had long, shoulder length silver hair and a very fancy looking silver suit. He had cerulean orbs for eyes, and although a bit pale, he seemed to be a match to be reckoned with.

Michael and Falco's jaws dropped, while Claire could only giggle and wave at Jaden, who in turn waved back.

"Jaden Yuki…" Michael muttered.

"…And Aster Phoenix!?"

"The one and onlys!" Jaden grinned, giving a peace sign.

"Now then!" Aster said, stepping forward to the two duelists. "Care to dance?"

The two were, however, too busy speaking to one another.

"The boss said only to duel the kids," the man growled. "He said NOTHING About dueling two Pro League duelists!"

"Calm down!" The girl shouted. "Our combined decks should take these two out easily! There's only one monster we need to worry about regarding Aster…"

"Fine…we duel…we lose, it's on your head…" he turned back and activated his duel disks.

"The rules are simple!" The girl shouted as she did the same. "Each team starts off with 8,000 Life Points, however there are a few rules: There will be no strategy plotting, no sharing of cards in the hand or any that have not been on the field yet. You must ask your partner before using a card on their side of the field though. Also, no player may attack until each player has taken their turn once.

"Is everyone clear?"

"Crystal!" Jaden and Aster both shouted, their own Duel Disks launchings.

"My name's Angel!" The girl giggled.

"And I'm Ryan." The punk grumbled.

"Great!" Jaden shouted.

"LET'S DUEL!" All four of them shouted, and the duel began.

"I'll start things off!" Angel shouted, drawing her card and looked at it, before looking at her other cards in her hand. "Okay, I summon Shining Angel in Attack Mode!" She shouted.

The Six Winged, Golden winged Angel appeared in front of her, floating with ease above the ground.

"Then, with this facedown I'll end my turn!" She shouted, a facedown appearing behind her angel.

"Okay! I'll start mine!" Jaden shouted, laughing a bit as he drew her card and looked over his current options. "Okay! I'll start my duel by summoning Good ol' Elemental Hero Sparkman in Attack Mode!" He shouted, flipping the card around before slamming it down on the field.

In a blast of electricity, the Hero of Lightning appeared, getting into a heroic pose before straightening himself out (1,600/1,400).

"Then I set my own card facedown, ending my turn!" he shouted, putting the card facedown.

"And starting mine." Ryan said, drawing his card and looked at it. He chuckled a bit. "I summon my Archfiend Soldier in Attack Mode!"

In a flash of Darkness, the Sword Demon appeared, growling ferociously (1,900/1,500).

"Then, I end my turn without doing much else." He said, chuckling darkly.

"Call that a turn?" Aster asked, drawing his top card. He looked at it and grinned. "Now this is a turn! I summon Destiny Hero Devil Guy in Attack Mode!"

In a quick passing of fog, a man appeared in front of Aster. He had a long waving red cloak behind him, and had a skull like mask over his face. He had long claws over his original claws. A haunting laugh echoed throughout the are…(600/800).

"Ha!" Ryan shouted. "You call that a monster? My weakest monster can beat that thing!"

"Yeah, but what he makes up for in Attack, he makes up for in awesome effect! Now Devil Guy!"

Devil Guy flew forward, his long cape billowing behind him as he slammed his claw into the Archfiend chest. He gasped and vanished without a trace.

"What!?" Ryan screamed, stepping back. "What did you do to my Fiend?!"

"Simple, sent him two turns into the future, so you won't be seeing him for a few more turns!" he grinned. "So now, I set one card facedown and I end my turn!"

Angel calmly drew her card and smiled. "Very well, I now play the spell Soul Absorption."

The Spell appeared on her side of the field.

"Of course, since we're in a double duel, this card affects me and my team mate. Now then, I'll simply switch my Shining Angel to Defense and end my turn."

The Angel kneeled down and curled his wings in front of him.

Jaden drew his card and laughed a bit. "Awesome! I summon Elemental Hero Avian in Attack Mode!"

With a loud yell, the Warrior of Air jumped onto Jaden's side of the field. He looked back at him, grinned and turned back (1,000/1,000).

"Avian, Attack her Shining Angel!" He shouted, pointing a hand to the Fairy. "Quill Cascade!"

Avian flew into the air and cried out, pushing the tips of his wings out in front of him. Several quills blasted out and hit the Angel, who in turn screamed in pain and exploded.

Angel giggled and pulled her deck out, slipping a new card in. Another Angel appeared in front of her, floating in the air (1,400/800).

"Sparkman, you blast him!"

Sparkman began to charge up an energy ball in his hand. He lifted his hand up and launched it, blasting the energy ball out and hitting the Angel. He screamed and exploded.

Angel and Ryan's Life Points fell to 7,800, and they both growled as one more Angel appeared in front of them.

"Heh, that ends my turn…" Jaden said with a proud grin.

Ryan angrily drew his card and looked at them. "Okay, I'll start my turn with one card facedown, and then I'll summon Opticlops in Attack Mode!"

In front of him the large one eyed Cyclops appeared, staring at Aster (1,800/1,000).

"Attack that Punks Devil guy with Laser Gaze!"

The Fiend stood still but his eye began to glow and it's beams launched out. It hit the Dark Warrior. However, he did not move as he exploded into pixels.

"And that activates my facedown!" Aster shouted, pointing to his facedown. "I activate Destiny Signal!"

His facedown flipped up, and the Dreaded Destiny Signal appeared above the four.

"Since you destroyed my monster, I'm allowed to take a Destiny Hero from my deck and summon it to the field, and I think I'll summon good ol' Destiny Hero Diamond Guy!"

Another Hero appeared in front of him, this one a tall man with long crystal studs all over his body. He too had a long cape behind him as he kneeled in defense (1,400/1,600).

Ryan could only glare as he growled a bit. "Fine, I'll end my turn…".

Aster drew yet another card and looked at Diamond Guy. "Wait…something's bugging me…" he said. "If this is a double Duel, how can you use the Orichalcos? I'm sure it'll only work for one of you but not the other…"

Angel could only chuckle while Ryan smirked. "Look above us." She said, pointing up.

The two duelists looked up to see a rather impressively sized green stone, which was pulsing with a dark energy.

"That's the largest concentration of Orichalcos stone our boss could put together."

"The effect is more or less the same." Ryan said. "While we're dueling under that thing, the same effect will get it. So if one team loses, they both go. Though, that means you can play all the Field Spells you want and our monsters don't get the boost from the original seal, but we don't need the Boost to beat you…" he grinned.

"Yeah we'll see about that." He said, looking at his newly drawn card. _So…we can play Field Spells eh? Good to know…_

"I'll start by switching Diamond Guy to Attack Mode…" he said, switching his card into attack mode. "Then, I'll play Dark City!"

The area around the eight of them began to rumble and shake, and just as suddenly the massive dark buildings of the Dark City blasted upward, giving off a small bit of light from the light in the windows.

"This works a lot like Jaden's Skyscraper, when my Destiny Hero battles with a stronger monster they get 1,000 Attack! Blast his Opticlops my Diamond Guy!"

Diamond Guy lifted up his arm as he rose up to 2,400 Attack points and his right hand, which was encased in Diamonds began to glow. Seconds later, several razor sharp, bullet sized pieces launched out. They struck the Fiend all over it's thick body and he growled in displeasure before exploding into shards and triangles.

Angel only glared at Ryan, who could only shrug as the duo fell lower to 7,200 Life Points.

"Heh, after that I end my turn."

Angel quickly drew her card and looked at it. "Well…it's better than nothing…I play Painful Choice. I take five cards from my deck, and I'll show it to you Jaden. You pick one, and I'll add it to my hand, I lose the rest."

All cards on her side of the field vanished and in their place were five cards. Strange ones albeit. Light Effigy, Wingweaver, Pot of Greed, Skelengal and Ray of Hope.

Jaden stared at them, he knew he couldn't give her Pot of Green, Wingweaver would probably be his best choice, she wouldn't have enough sacrifices…

"Fine, I'll give you Wingweaver."

All the cards except Wingweaver vanished and she added them into her hand.

"Perfect! Now I play Monster Reborn to bring back my monster you made me discard, Light Effigy!"

In front of her what appeared to be a small group of spinning lights appeared (1,500/0).

"And you know what his power is? If I'm going to summon a Fairy Type monster, he counts as both sacrifices!"

The small balls of light all vanished and in their place was the large, many winged Fairy, the Wingweaver (2,750/2,400).

"Now then, I'll switch my Shining Angel into Attack mode! Now my Wingweaver, Attack his Sparkman!"

The Angels wings began to glow heavenly light and they each shot out a beam of light at the warrior…

"Oh no you don't! I activate Hero Barrier!" Jaden shouted, waving his hand.

A crackling barrier of energy appeared in front of Sparkman, and knocked the blast away to parts unknown.

"Since I have an Elemental Hero on my side of the field, I can block your Attack!"

"Fine, but how lucky is your Avian! Shining Angel, destroy it!"

The Angel launched forward and tackled the Winged Hero, blowing him apart. Jaden only grimaced and jumped back as he fell to 6,400 Life Points.

"Then I end my turn!" She giggled.

Jaden drew her card and looked at it. He grinned evilly and looked at Aster. "Hey buddy, can I use Diamond Guy?"

"Please, that's why he's there!" Aster said.

"Perfect! Then I sacrifice my Sparkman and Asters Diamond Guy to summon the one and only Elemental Hero Neos!"

Claire started cheering as Elemental Hero Neos appeared in front of Jaden. He crossed his arms and glared at Angel and Ryan (2,500/2,000).

Ryan took a step back and gulped, but Angel kept her smirk.

"Oh, so sorry, but he's a bit weaker than my Wingweaver." She said. "So sorry."

"Ah…" Jaden said, blinking. "Huh…guess your right…Aster! Mind if I change the landscape a bit?"

"Go right ahead dude!" Aster said with a grin.

"Thanks! I play Skyscraper!"

The cardboard like buildings all fell apart around them, and in their place stood the more detailed buildings, the spotlights around them.

"Now then, you were saying something about being weaker?"

Angel growled…

"Neos! Blast her Wingweaver with Neos Force!"

Neos gave a grunt as he blasted forward. His Attack Points rose to 3,500 and he slammed his fist into the angel's stomach. She gave a soft gasp and exploded into pixels.

Angel cried out as she blocked the shards with her arms, falling to 6,450.

Jaden laughed a bit and gave a trademark grin. "That ends my turn dude!"

"Fine!" Ryan shouted as he drew a card. He growled angrily. Then a facedown appeared and he hung his head, ending his turn.

"Heh, running out of moves buddy?" Aster taunted as he drew a card, "Well let me show you how to do a move! To begin, you get your fiend back…"

The Archfiend Soldier appeared, growling fiercely (1,900/1,500).

"Then, I'll play Over Destiny!"

The Spell appeared on the field and he grinned.

"Now all I have to do is Select a Destiny Hero monster in my Graveyard, and when I do I'm allowed to Special Summon a Destiny Hero with Equal or less Level than him. I select Destiny Hero Diamond Dude, and summon Destiny Hero Disk Guy!"

The next monster that appeared was a man obviously, but he had an odd sort of armor. Two very large disks were in his back and two equally large ones were on his wrists, currently kneeling in defense (300/300).

"And before you say anything else, that was a SPECIAL Summon, meaning I can Normal Summon this turn! So I offer my Disk Guy for Dash Guy!"

The revving of a car was heard as the Disk Guy vanished and in it's place was a warrior wearing black armor, like a car. He had a tear dropped shaped head, and on his shoulders were headlights and wheels on his feet and wrists (2,100/1,000).

"Dash Guy! Attack her Shining Angel with Thruster Punch!"

Dash guy's wheels began to screech against the pavement and he blasted forward. With one swift kick, he slammed his foot into the Angel, who without a second glance exploded into pixels.

Angel grimaced as he last Angel was destroyed, but as it was the very familiar form of Winged Kuriboh appeared (300/200).

"Hey!" Both Jaden and Michael screamed in anger. Both of them looked at each other and grinned, getting the idea they both had that same monster. They both nodded and turned back to the duel.

"After my Dash guy Attack though, I have to switch him to Defense Mode." This was true, as Dash Guy kneeled down in front of him. "But that ends my turn regardless."

Angel drew her card and she grinned giggling a bit. "Ryan! I got one of our kill cards!"

"Then bring it out! What's mine is yours!" Ryan said with a dark grin.

"Hehe, thanks!" She said. "I sacrifice Ryan's Archfiend Soldier and summon….Sky Scourge Invicil!"

The Fiend vanished from site and on her side of the field. From what the two could tell it was a woman, but the most they could see on her head was her lips. She was very thin and had two short angel like wings on her back. She gave a cackling laughing as she straightened herself up (2,200/1,600).

"And guess what?" She asked. "Since I sacrifice a Dark Fiend Type, she now gets the power to negate all traps on the field!"

Jaden and Aster both braced themselves, holding their arms up.

"Invicil, Attack Dash Guy with Yin Yang Blast!"

The Fairy lifted her hands up as a black ball collected in one, a white one in the other as she screamed and sent the beam out. It hit Dash Guy, reducing him to armor parts that scattered around the two Heros.

"Heh, then I set one card facedown and end my turn." She said innocently.

_Heh, go ahead and attack me with Neos you idiot._ She thought in her head. _I'll just spring Rush Recklessly, and completely destroy him, then Ryan can take care of you from there…_

Jaden drew his card and looked at it for a few moments, before grinning evilly. "Hey Claire! Check this one out! I summon another of my little buddies from before! Meet Neo Spacian-Grand Mole!"

A new furry little creature appeared in front of Jaden, causing Neos to take notice. It was more or less a mole, but the odd thing about it was it had two large drills over it's shoulders (900/300).

Then to everyone's shock, the furry rodent turned to Jaden and nodded. "Let's take these guys down boss!"

"You read my mind buddy!" he shouted, giving a thumbs up. "Now! Neos! Grand Mole! Contact Fusion!"

The two aliens flew into the air above them and were sucked into a brown portal, a sign of a successful fusion. A new figure appeared from the portal, very ominous and powerful looking. It was more or less had Neo's build, but it's armor had turned Green around his chest and brown around his legs. He had spikes atop his head, and what's more he had a MASSIVE drill for his right arm (2,500/2,000).

Normally, this would have rocked the two had it not been for their secret facedown that they were just waiting to spring.

"Now then, that facedown is something I should worry about, isn't it?" Jaden asked. "Something to power up your monster? What monster? Grand Neos, now!"

The massive drill of the monster whirred to life, and in a flash of light Invicil vanished from sight.

"What!?" They both screamed in shock.

Jaden laughed a bit and looked to Aster. "Care to explain?"

"Trust me, with all the dueling we've been doing I know all of your moves by heart. Because of that big guy there, once per turn we're allowed to return a monster on your side of the field back to your hand, no questions asked!"

"And I'll follow my move up with the spell card Neo Space!"

The Skyscrapers around the two began to shake and rumble, the aforementioned buildings exploded into numerous pixels and was soon replaced by the swirling energy of the Field Card. Neos made a gesture and grunted, his drill whirring to life as he rose to 3,000 Attack points.

"Neos? If you will?" Jaden asked with crossed arms.

Ground Neos lifted up his drill hand and grunted, a pulsing energy blasting out and hitting the two duelists at the same time. The resulting pulse caused an explosion to happen on their side of the field and two echoing screams were heard. Angel and Ryan both flew out of the opposite sides of smoke, moaning as they clutched their sides. The combined Life Points of the two fell lower to 2,750.

"That'll end my turn!" Jaden grinned as the kids behind them cheered loudly.

Ryan panted and drew his next card slowly, grinning slowly. "Heh…okay…time to take this to the next level…I begin by playing Graceful Charity."

The Angel didn't descend from above, the Orichalcos orb above them probably had something to do with that. He drew his three cards, and his grin widened. _Perfect…_He thought to himself as he discarded his Dark Effigy and Beast of Talwar.

"Now then, I have an adequate amount of cards in my graveyard, may I use your cards in your graveyard Angel?"

"It'll be my pleasure." She grinned.

"Very good! I now special summon a monster so powerful, I need to remove three Dark Fiend Monsters and One Light Fairy Type from our graveyards, so I'll do so!"

The Shining Angel appeared first, glowing with a soft yellow light. However, behind her Opticlops, Archfiend Soldier and finally the Beast of Talwar appeared, all glowing with darkness. Slowly the four were swept into a portal that had appeared in the ceiling, and slowly something descended from such.

The being was surprisingly anticlimactic. The being was no bigger than Invicil but far more demonic. It was still skinny, and had devil horns atop it's head, and half of it's head was white, the other black. It had long wings behind it and long sharp claws atop white fingers (2,400/1,500).

"And don't forget! Since I have Soul Absorption on the field, we gain 500 Life Points for each monster removed from play, meaning that's 2,000 Life Points for us!"

They both sighed as a blue light enveloped them, and they rose to 4,750 Life Points.

"So?" Jaden asked. "He's weaker than Ground Neos, and won't do much good with his effect!"

"Heh, that's where your wrong punk, My Sky Scourge Norleras has a devastating effect! First off, I have to pay 1,000 Life Points…"

The Duo fell to 3,750 once more.

"And now every card on the field and our hands is obliterated!" He laughed as Norleras began to glow darkly.

"Oh man…" The two said quickly.

Norleras flew into the air, giving off low raspy breaths. It hung in the air for a brief moment, and suddenly the air was filled with dark mist. The only sounds that could be heard were the coughing of Aster and Jaden, while Norleras laughed loudly. Soon, the black smoked was sucked back into the fiend, who shattered. All that was left was…nothing.

"But don't worry, I'm not completely defenseless myself." He said, grinning. "I'm allowed to now draw a card after I use that effect."

He slowly drew a card.

Jaden and Aster both held their breath, if he drew a monster they would be in major pain…

Ryan finally pulled the card off and drew it, looking at it and grinning evilly. "I call for La Jinn, Mystic Genie of the Lamp in Attack Mode!"

A small lamp appeared on the field and green smoke leaked out. The familiar Genie appeared with a chuckle (1,800/1,000).

"Crap." The two said at the same time.

"Attack them my monster!" Ryan laughed.

La Jinn inhaled deeply and shot out his fire from his mouth, hitting the two of them and making them cry out. When the fire dissipated away, their clothes were singed and they fell to 4,200 Life Points.

"Of course, that ends my turn, so make yours Destiny Boy…" Ryan sneered.

_Come on…if Destiny's taught me anything it's we have to win this! Now come on…_He drew his card and sagged a bit. Doom guy, not exactly the best on attack points…wait…there's one card in his grave he could use…

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn…" he said quietly, his only monster appearing beside him.

"Then I'll start mine if ya don't mind!" Angel said quickly drawing her single card. Another Solar Ray, not the best of cards but something she could save for later. "I too will pass…" She said reluctantly.

Jaden closed his eyes and looked at his new card. He smiled and grinned. "Okay, you wanna play rough? Well this is a good start! I play Fifth Hope!"

The spell appeared on his side of the field and he pulled his graveyard out. "With this card, it's like Pot of Avarice, only better! I return up to five Elemental Hero's from my graveyard to my deck, then I'm allowed to draw two cards! However, if my field and hand is empty when I use this, I can draw three cards instead!"

"But wait!" Ryan argued. "You don't have Five Elemental Heros!"

"Um, Yeah I do, I had two in my hand when you used Norleras! Burstinatrix and Clayman!"

Behind him Elemental Hero Sparkman, Clayman, Avian, Ground Neos and Burstinatrix appeared behind him. He smiled as the last three drew three cards for him before flying back into his deck, ready for use again in the future. He looked at his three new cards and grinned.

"Awesome! Just what I needed! I summon Card Trooper!"

A small machine appeared, almost like a small tank appeared with a dome for a head, beeping cutely as it settled itself in front of Jaden (400/400).

"Ha!" Ryan laughed. "That's nothing!"

"Maybe not now." Jaden said, and pulled the top three cards off his deck. NEX, Flare Scarab and a strange monster none of them could identify. He slipped all of these cards into his graveyard, and the Card Troopers attack skyrocketed to 1,900.

"See, when I discard up to three cards from my deck, Card Trooper gains 500 for each one!"

Ryan gulped quickly.

"Card Trooper, blast his La Jinn into next week!"

Card Trooped blipped and beeped a few times, and when it did twin blasts of burning hot Plasma blasted out of it's cannons. La Jinn was hit, and he exploded into pixels.

Angel and Ryan's Life Points all fell to 3,650, but it wasn't all that bad.

"That ends my turn." Jaden said, turning to look at Ryan. "So come on! I'm dying to see what you got next!"

"I'll be my pleasure." He growled, drawing a card and looking at it. "Hm…I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn."

Aster drew a card and smiled a bit, Destiny Signal. Could be very useful. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Angel drew her card and grinned. "Last one Ryan! I'm using a few cards in your grave!"

"That's what they're there for." He grinned.

"Perfect! Now then, I remove My Two Shining Angels, Wingweaver and Ryan's La Jinn to summon Sky Scourge Enrise!"

Another Fairy appeared on the field, this one far more intimidating. It had pure white skin and more angel like than anything, two large mechanical angel wings behind it.

A portal appeared on the chest and it slowly began to suck whatever was in the way into it… (2,400/1,500).

"Now then, I could end skip his attack to do something devastating…but I'd do more damage this way. Blast his Card Trooper my Angel!"

Putting her hands against the hole in her chest, Enrise blasted out a beam of light, hitting the machine and reducing it to scrap. Jaden and Aster both cried out as they were hit with a small bit of electricity that sent them lower to 2,200.

"My Card Troopers has a handy effect." He panted. "When he's destroyed, I can draw a card." He said, doing so.

"You make it seem like we care." She said. "I'll end my turn on that note."

Jaden shut his eyes and slowly drew his eyes opening his eyes and gasping. This was way too perfect…

"I play Fusion Sage, allowing me to take Polymerization from my deck and adding it to my hand."

Said card slipped out of his deck and into his hand.

"And now, I'll summon another one of my friends, meet Neo Spacian-Dark Panther!"

A loud roar was heard from somewhere, and in front of Jaden appeared a black cat like being appeared, with a long red cape behind him. He looked back and nodded to Jaden (1,000/500).

"And my cat friend has a special power! He can take the Name and effect of one of your monsters and make it his own! So I'll copy Enrise!"

The Dark Panther melted into a black puddle and slowly began to reform slowly until his entire form was that of Enrise.

"And that's gonna do…what now?" Angel asked, her eyebrow raised.

"Simple, I read that cards and you didn't want to attack last turn, because you could do this!"

Dark Panther's new form held his hand in front of the hole on his chest and a powerful vacuum started, sucking up the Angel as it shattered into pixels.

"And that's if I forfeit his attack, he can remove one of your monsters from play!" Jaden laughed. "But for now, I'll end my turn."

Ryan drew his card and stared at it, a broad grin crossing his face. "Ah…here we are…now to summon a monster that's as deadly as it is powerful…"

Dark Effigy appeared between the two of them.

"One part Light…" Angel continued.

Light Effigy appeared next to the Dark Effigy, and the two began to spin in a chaotic pattern…

"Come forth, Black Luster Soldier-Envoy of the Beginning!"

The two finally combined into one entity. It was the dreaded Black Luster Soldier Yugi had used time and time again, except this one gave off a feeling of more power (3,000/2,500).

"Damn…I all ready faced this guy once before…" Jaden said, taking a step back.

"Yeah…I faced this guy at least once…" Aster gulped.

"Now then! Attack his defense my warrior!" Ryan shouted.

The Warrior brandished his sword and ran forward, swinging his sword down and bisected the monster: another machine skinned monster, one with the shape of a fighter jet. One of his arms was a gun turrent and his other claws. It screamed and exploded.

"Heh…that was my Destiny Hero Doom Guy! Now since you destroyed him, I'll activate a second Destiny Signal!"

The very familiar signal appeared high in the air and with it a very muscular man with very long orange hair and two massive shells on his arms. He currently resided in defense (800/800).

"And summon my Destiny Hero Diehard Guy!"

"Heh, you think I care?" He asked. "Black Luster Soldier can Attack twice when he destroys one monster, so blast his Black Panther my monster!"

Just as the monster would have turned at an Angle, a strange creature appeared. He seemed to be clad in warrior clothes and had long white ponytail behind him tackled the Soldier and flung him back to Ryan's side of the field.

"What!?" Ryan screamed his hands in his hair. "What did you do!?"

"You remember Card Trooper? Yeah, he was one of the cards I sent, Necro Guardna! When he's in my grave, I can remove him from play and negate one Attack!"

"Bah! You got lucky!" he growled. "I'll end my turn and give it to Aster…"

"Why thank you." He said, drawing a card. "Well first of all I can play Doom Guys effect. When he's destroyed, during the next phase of which I start my turn I can bring back a destiny Hero from my graveyard, so I'll pick Disk Guy!"

Disk guy appeared on the field again, drawing two cards as per it's effect.

"And with Diehard Guy, when you destroy a Destiny Her I can use his effect and bring it right back!

Doom Guy appeared next to it's two partners, growling softly (1,000/1,000).

"And now, to summon one of my best monsters in my deck, I sacrifice all three of my monsters…"

All three monsters disappeared into motes of light, and a figure appeared in the darkness…

It seemed to be the most horrifying of the Destiny Heros, rather fall taller and with more armor than anything. It's armor was blood red and it had a massive dragon arm for a right arm. It's helmet was like that of a dragon also.

He bent his head back and gave off a scream of blood lust…(1,900/600).

"And summon my greatest Monster! _**Destiny Hero Bloo-D**_!"

He was surprised when he heard Angel and Ryan laughing.

"You sacrificed three monsters…" Ryan began.

"To summon a monster with only 1,900 Attack Points? His Archfiend Soldier can destroy it!" Angel finished, giggling.

"Can his Archfiend do this?" he asked and snapped his fingers.

Two massive wings on the back of Bloo-D Cracked open and floated out behind him, showing a red inside. Slowly there was a powerful suction. Ryan and Angel managed to hold on, but his Soldier wasn't that lucky as his master. He gave out a cry of shock as he flew into the Warriors wings and absorbed slowly!

The wings slammed shut, and Bloo-D's eyes began to glow darkly. He smirked evilly as he rose to 3,400 Attack Points.

"And I guess you can tell, he can take one of your monsters and give it to him as an equip, but now he gains half of your monsters Attack Points…" he pointed to the two. "All pointed at you."

"Hey, wait a second!"

The Hero leapt into the air quickly and pushed his wings out once more. The red in the center began to pulse and finally a large amount of red needles rained down like rain, hitting the both of them and making them cry out and fall to their knees. They fell to a simple 250 Life Points.

"Yeah!" Claire and Michael shouted out, hugging.

"They're gonna do it!" Falco grinned, pumping a fist into the air.

"Heh, never lost faith in those two." Pegasus said, crossing his arms. "Top five that Aster-boy is."

"You better do something better this turn Angel…" Ryan warned as she drew.

She looked at her new card and a facedown monster appeared.

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn…" She whimpered.

"I meant better than THAT…"

Jaden drew a card and looked at his monster and his newly drawn card. He couldn't risk losing Panther just now, and if he got lucky he would be stronger than the monsters Attack…

"Panther, Attack her defense with Dark Slice!"

The Feline let out a loud roar as he dashed forward, lifted up his claw and raked them across the surface of the defense. A large jar appeared with a grinning face held within appeared, and cackled loudly before vanishing into pixels.

"Crap…" Aster said, holding his face in his hands. "Morphing Jar…"

"Sure it's not a Fairy." She said, while they all discarded what they had and drew a new hand. "But it's a good hand refresher, wouldn't you say?"

"You have no idea." Ryan grinned.

Jaden looked at his new hand and saw a specific few cards he could use…all he had to do was hope she would do what he needed…

"Fine, I'll just set these two cards facedown…" He began, two cards appearing facedown in front of him. "And then I'll summon Chrysalis Larva!"

In front of the facedown's appeared a rather cute looking creature appeared: An insect Larva in a light purple shell with massive holes in it (300/300).

"Thus ending my turn."

"Fine." Ryan said and drew his sixth card, looked at it and grinned a bit. "Heh…I'll merely set this monster in defense mode, thus ending my turn…"

Aster drew his card and stared at it, thinking intently as he looked at his six card hand. "I'll set one card facedown, now Bloo-D!" he shouted, pointing to his most powerful monster. "Attack his Defense!"

Bloo-D's wings spread out quickly and once again the rain of blood red needles shot down, piercing his facedown which was revealed to be a Giant Germ. The poisonous ball of toxins exploded and the mist floated over to the two. They both went into a coughing fit and fell to 1,700 Life Points.

"And I'm sure you know of the second effect." He said as two more defense monsters appeared in front of him.

"Fine…" Aster panted, his eyes closed after one final cough. "I end my turn…"

Angel drew her card, and a wicked grin crossed her face. "I'll start by turn with another Soul Absorption…" Another Copy of the spell appeared. "And now I'll remove my Winged Kuriboh from my graveyard…"

The Winged little guy appeared, squeaking cutely.

"And the Giant Germ in my Graveyard…" Ryan said, grinning evilly.

The Giant Germ appeared before him, and the two were sucked into a pitch black portal…

At first a mere hand slammed out, dragon in nature and it was soon accompanied by another clawed hand, and soon a long head. Soon the entire creature could be seen. It had silver armor all over it's head with long orange hair behind it, along with a fiendish face. It dug it's claws into the ground and roared loudly (3,000/2,500).

"No…" Aster said, his pupil dilating. "The Chaos Emperor Dragon…"

"Oh man…Bastion only talked about this guy once…" Jaden said, taking a step back.

"And now I gain 1,000 More Life points from his effect!" Angel shouted as they rose back up to 1,250 Life Points. "Giving me just enough Life Points to use his effect…

"By paying 1,000 Life Points, every card on both sides of the field and our hands are destroyed, but you both lose 300 Life Points for every card on the field, and that's more than enough to destroy you!"

Aster's eyes flew open, but Jaden was far more calm, in fact he was smirking, but it was unnoticed by the two.

"Now! Destroy them my dragon!"

The Dragon roared as energy coursed from the two of them, and finally it spewed out fire from its mouth, the inferno spreading out over the two duelists. They felt the cards in their hands being pulled away and every card on the field vanished. Soon, the fire vanished and smoke rose up to the sky, the only things that could be seen was Aster and Jaden's hunched over forms, smoke rising from their prone bodies…

"No…" Claire gasped, clinging to Michael. "They lost…"

"Wait…wait a second…"

Jaden looked up and smirked widely, while Aster looked up confused. They were currently concealed in a cocoon very similar to that the Larva was encased in. Their Life Points still at 1,600.

"WHAT!?" Angel and Ryan both screamed in horror. "What did you do!?"

"What did we do?" Aster said, chuckling darkly as he stood up. "What did we do!?...Jaden what did we do?"

"Heh, simple! My Facedown was Cocoon Veil! On the turn I use that, I just have to give up my Chrysalis monster and any Effect Damage we take is reduced to 0! And what's even better if I did that, I can summon the Monster in it's text to the field, such as Flare Scarab!"

Flare Scarab appeared in a mini inferno on his side of the field, crossing his arms and smirking (500/500).

"He has enough Attack points to destroy us…we lost…" Angel whimpered.

"We'll see." Jaden said as he drew his card. "Ah, here we go. I'll play Pot of Greed to start things off."

The Grinning pot appeared and chuckled before Jaden drew his two cards. He looked them over and slipped another card in. "And I'll follow up this move by playing Graceful Charity, allowing me to draw three more cards." He did so, looked over his hand and without hesitation discarded his two cards. Without hesitation he screamed "I summon Elemental Hero Neos!"

Neos appeared in a blast of Multicolored light, glaring at the two who had put his master through so much pain (2,500/2,000).

"Hey wait!" Ryan shouted. "How did you summon him without a sacrifice?!"

"Remember the cards you made me discard when you used your dragon? Yeah, I had Elemental Hero Necroshade in there, meaning I can summon this guy without a problem! And I have one other guy I just discarded; I'll bring him back with Monster Reborn!"

The Ankh appeared in mid air, and with it Neo Spacian-Grand Mole appeared, chittering softly (900/300).

"Now then…" Jaden said, who crossed his arms. "You seemed to have been putting us through hell and back, now I'd say the time to return the pleasure is now. All three of you, Triple Contact Fusion!"

"Triple Contact?!" They both shouted.

"Oh you are in TROUBLE now!" Aster shouted, grinning.

The three Neo monsters jumped into the air and swam into a reddish brown portal, combining into something powerful…

The creature slammed into the ground and stood up fully. It was Neos again, but it's armor was much, much thicker and brown, almost army color like. He no longer had the drill, but he did give off quite a bit of heat. He gripped both of his fists and growled (3,000/2,500).

"What is that!?" The duo shouted.

"Heh…._**ELEMENTAL HERO MAGMA NEOS!**_"

The two stared in stunned silence.

"I only bring this guy out on people who start making me mad…his first effect is he gain 400 Attack for every card on the field, and for now that's him."

Magma Neos glowed a bright light and he rose to 3,400 Attack Points.

"But that's more than enough to destroy you! Destroy these two with Magma Pulser!"

Neos gave off a yell as he lifted his hands up, sending out a flowing river of Lava from his opened hands, blasting into the two duelists and made them scream, slamming into the door behind them. They both fell to 0 and looked frightfully up at the Orichalcos stone…

A bright light shone down on them and they screamed, and within seconds they both dropped down, their souls gone. They were then sucked into the shadows…

"Well…" Jaden said, panting. "That was intense…"

"Yeah it was." Aster grinned and shook the tired Elemental Hero users hand. "Great job dude…"

"Heh, same to you!"

"You both did excellently!" Pegasus said, walking up to the two. "I couldn't be prouder."

"Heh, thanks." They both said as Michael and Claire followed.

"Heh, you ever need a favor" Michael asked, holding his hand out. "You got it."

Jaden grinned and shook his hand. "Same to you dude."

"Yeah, you ever need anything we'll be there." Aster said, nodding to Claire who smiled.

"Thank you once again." She said.

"Okay people, we've said thanks, maybe we can get a move on with the whole world saving thing?" Falco asked, growing impatient.

"He's right." Pegasus said. "We do appreciate your help boys."

"Eh, no problem, there's been no good duels anyway! We needed a good challenge!" Jaden said, shrugging.

"Good luck you three, we're counting on you!" Aster said and in a flash they both vanished.

"Yeah, no pressure there…" Falco said, sighing.

-------------------------------------------------

In the first room of the five of the castle, the released being walked in front of a screen and watched as the four walked into the castle, his eyes casting on Michael…a wicked fanged grin could be seen.

"Only a matter of time…"

-------------------------------------------------

Gah…first double duel! And without the use of Anime and Custom cards! That was hard, but next time Michael goes against the entity that Nightshade released. What being could he have released that Nightshade has so much faith in? Find out in….Nah, I'm keeping the title to myself, would give too much away.


	43. Pyramid of Light

The being walked through his room to a large door. He stared at it for a few minutes, his mind escalating onto the current thoughts at hand…

Should he be successful, he would be free to reign his doom over the poor earth, and finally get his revenge for being humiliated in such a manor that seemed to long ago…

Should he lose…

He chuckled darkly and crossed his arms. That wasn't going to happen. He knew for a fact he would win, Dragon or no dragon.

He turned his head to face a large picture of the man who beat him previously, and he snarled softly, showing fangs from his mouth.

"Soon my revenge shall be complete Pharaoh…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"God, why can't it ever be simple?" Falco groaned, looking up at the massive structure above them. Another doorway, only instead of wood and metal, this one was very much wood. Sturdy looking to add to it.

"Well, I don't believe we'll get through this with a simple knock of the door knocker." Pegasus muttered and drew back his cloak to reveal his Duel Disk. He slipped a card into it and a Blue Eyes Toon Dragon appeared, giggling wildly. "So I suppose we'll have to break it down."

"Now you're talking." Falco said with a grin, taking his top four cards off his deck and slipped them into his disk. All three of the Harpie Sister appeared, along side their Brother. All the monsters present spread their claws and rammed their shoulders into the door.

Just as Claire would have slammed her own cards onto the disk, she felt Michael grab her hand and look at her with as much seriousness as he could muster.

"Michael?" She asked, dropping her hand and blinked as she was pulled into a deep kiss by her boyfriend. Just as she began to kiss back, he pulled away but leaned his forehead against hers.

"You realize the dangers in this just got as high as they could get right?" he asked softly.

She closed her eyes and nodded.

"Good, and always remember I'm with you no matter what." He said, wrapping his arms around her slowly and holding her close. "I sense something bad is in the room…"

"So can I." She said.

"Regardless." He said. "I want you to know…I love you." He said.

She smiled up at him. "I love you too Michael."

Just then there was a massive splintering crack and the two lovers looked to the side to see that Pegasus and Falco had succeeded in cracking the massive door in half.

"Heh, you two done making out and can we get a move on?" Falco asked, staring at the two.

"Coming." Michael said, but looked around briefly and slipped two cards out, handing them to Claire. Without another word, he jogged through the hall…

…And into the fire.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

The room itself was very dark, no one could see all that much except for a few items around the room, aside from that almost nothing.

"What is this place?" Falco asked.

"I'm not sure…I have a very foreboding feeling about this whole thing though…" Pegasus said, taking a few steps forward.

"Yeah…and something really stinks." Claire said with a disgusted face.

"Well then…" Said a deep voice on the other side of the room, one that got Pegasus thinking. "How about we help figure some things out?"

Without warning, several torches sprang to life, and the kids were starting to wish they couldn't see again.

They were more or less in a concrete room, the blocks yellowed with age and all around them were tombs with the covers slightly moved to the side. The remnants of the occupants could easily be seen, empty eyes, hands hanging out the side and rotting teeth from their gums.

The three kids simultaneously gagged and put their hands over their mouths. "Sick and wrong…" Claire muttered.

"Why…I feel insulted." The voice from before chuckled. "Don't insult my home like that…"

"That voice…" Pegasus whispered. "It couldn't be…"

A figure materialized from the other side of the room from dark spores. He was a frightening man, much taller than Pegasus and had bulging muscles all over his body. He also had long blonde hair over his head that went down to his shoulders easily. A long black cape was draped over his shoulders, and a pair of black pants hung from his waist. He had a toothy grin on, but what freaked the kids out the most was the fact the man had fangs…

Pegasus gasped and took a step back. "Anubis!?"

"Anubis?" Falco asked, looking back at him. "As in…the Egyptian God of the Dead?"

"I'm so glad to see you've heard of my work…" Anubis boomed, chuckling.

"Wait…Anubis here…wait….one of the gods of Egypt can DUEL?" Michael asked skeptically.

"Amazingly yes…" Pegasus said, not taking his eyes off the God. "He almost defeated Yugi at one point…"

The kids all shot him amazed looks, but Anubis apparently didn't find that memory appealing.

"I would have too…but I have been given another chance for a reason…" he said and grinned, raising a hand and gripping a fist. "To first destroy the one known as Michael, then the Pharaoh once and for all!"

_Dammit…why do all the psychopaths keep coming for me…?_ Michael thought in his mind.

"Michael-Boy, be careful, his deck—" Pegasus began but was cut of as Anubis snarled.

"You are not to speak a word of my deck to the boy old man…" He snarled. "Because if you do, there will be dire consequences…"

He waved his hand and slowly, a moaning was heard coming from the room. Slowly, all the lids to the coffins slid off completely, and the rotting remains of all the mummies slowly sat up, their eyes, or lack there of, staring at the four.

Claire screamed and jumped into Michael's arms, who in turn took a step back with Falco and Pegasus. The mummies began to walk to them, but Anubis wove his hand and they froze.

"So, it is simple. If you refuse to duel me, I will have no hesitation on releasing them on you and watching them rip your friends to shreds. Should you duel and lose, the same punishment should befall them…should you win…"

Anubis chuckled as if it were a funny joke.

"Well, there's no way you'll possibly win…"

"Fine." Michael snarled as he sat Claire back down and kissed her quickly. "You're crazy ass wants a duel?" He took a step forward and his duel disk clicked into position. "We're gonna duel…"

"Michael…" Claire whispered, but was held back by Falco. He merely shook his head and watched as his friend stepped up against the God of the Dead.

"You have to have faith in him Claire." He whispered, his own eyes filled with worry. "He can do this…"

Claire gulped and nodded, looking back at the two.

Anubis while the small conversation took place swung his arm again and the mummies departed like the red sea. A second later, he lifted his arm and a duel disk appeared on his arm, black metal and gold around the monster zone dividers, with a jackal head in mid bark for a deck slot.

"Now, let the duel and your demise begin!"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Ha, ha, ha…" Nightshade chuckled as he rubbed his hands. "Let us watch this…it should be entertaining…"

"Sir…" Shroud asked from behind him. "A mere question…"

"What is it?" Nightshade sighed.

"Well…you seem to have an abnormal fixation of Timaeus' chosen one, making him evil, sending the God of Death after him…why him of all people? Critias and Hermos' chosen would have been adequate too."

Nightshade remained silent for a long moment, and he dropped his head a bit, as if in deep thought.

"It is a personal matter…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Now then." Michael said, drawing his first card. _Hm…Not bad…_He thought to himself as he took a card from his hand. "I summon good old' Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4!"

In a burst of black fire, Horus appeared and landed in front of Michael. He roared slightly and snarled, readying himself (1,600/1,000).

"Then I'll set one card facedown, thus ending my turn." Michael said as a concealed card appeared behind his monster.

"Very well, I will start my own." Anubis announced, drawing his card and staring at it, along with the other five cards in his hand. "Very well…I will begin my move by setting a monster in defense mode…"

A facedown monster appeared before him, followed by three facedown's behind it.

"And then lay these three cards facedown. That ends my turn, now make yours."

_Three Facedown's? _Michael asked himself as he drew his card. _Could be dangerous…nothing tried nothing gained though…_

"I summon the Silent Swordsman Lv 3 in Attack Mode!"

A soft woosh of air was heard as the Green Skinned Warrior appeared, slinging his sword over his shoulder with a broad grin on his face (1,000/1,000).

"Okay…if I attack with Horus I have a chance to Level him up and then some…Horus! Attack his defense!" Michael shouted to his monster.

"Not so fast!" Anubis screamed, looking oddly serious. "I cast upon you two of my facedown's, one of them is Astral Barrier!"

His first trap lifted up, and his monster became transparent, so Horus's Flames were heading right for the God of the Dead.

"Huh?" Michael asked, confused. "Why would you do that? That makes my attacks hit you instead!"

"Such impatience, that's what my second facedown is fore, Spirit Barrier!"

His second facedown flipped up, and a wall of spirits appeared around him. However, they didn't seem to come from the trap per say, but they seemed to come from the tombs and the walls…

The Spirits knocked the fire away without a moment of hesitation, and Michael grimaced.

"Damn…" he said and looked at his hand, sighing in defeat. "I have to end my turn…"

"Very well, my draw!" he shouted, snatching his top card off his deck. "Ah, this is just what I needed." He said. "I now summon the Necro Keeper in Attack Mode!"

In front of him appeared a human, more or less. It seemed like a zombie/warrior crossbreed, it could be seen some parts were decaying. He had the robes of the famous card type, the Gravekeepers and held a broken staff in his hand (0/2,100).

"Um…" Michael said, grimacing a bit from the beast that had just appeared. "What…is THAT?"

"This is my Necro Keeper, a very special monster." He began. "It is the avatar of the deserts and ancient Egypt; therefore it has the powers over such. In other words, as long as he's on the field the field is played as if the field Spell "Necrovalley" is on the field."

The Spellcaster spun his staff and banged it on the ground three times, and suddenly they were surrounded by the transparent cliffs of the Necrovalley spell.

"However, the Grave Keeper monsters do not get the 500 Point bonus, and both players may still access their graveyard, this card has other uses…" he said and pointed to his facedown. "This is a good example, for I now flip up Cat of Ill Omen!"

The defense card vanished and was replaced by a small cat. It had black hair and looked a little on the chubby side, with a long golden necklace. It licked it's paw quickly and meowed at Michael slowly (500/500).

"Crap…" Falco said as Anubis pulled his deck out, searching through it. "That lets him take a trap and put it on top of his deck…"

"And what's more…" Claire gulped. "Since that Necro Keeper makes the field seem like Necrovalley, he can put that trap right in his hand…

"And I have a sinking feeling I know just what it is…" Pegasus said, a forlorn look on his face.

After taking the trap to his hand, he smirked a bit and looked at it. "I'll set this one card facedown and end my turn…" He said, a facedown appearing next to the other three, but Michael shuddered as he looked at it. He almost forgot to draw.

"I'll start my turn by Leveling up my Silent Swordsman to his Level five form!"

The Swordsman was shrouded in light and he began to morph. In a matter of seconds he had reached his teenage form, holding his sword up high and prideful (2,300/1,000).

"Humph, matters not." Anubis said, glaring at him.

"Oh does it? Swordsman, attack his Necro Keeper!"

The Swordsman cried out and blasted forward, his sword held high as he prepared to slice his monster into twain, but it became see through again and it hit Anubis, but with the Spirits to block it, he didn't care.

"Heh, what was that? You attacked, and yet you knew my cards were still in effect…"

"It's called strategy." Michael said, his eyes narrowing as he looked at his hand again. "I'll end my turn, meaning you're in for some serious pain next turn…"

"We'll see about that, but you're in for some serious pain this turn." He said and drew his card, then without hesitation screamed, "I activate my facedown!"

His facedown lifted, and a bright light blasted through the area, causing the kids to cover their eyes and groaned.

"Meet the final card you'll ever see! _**THE PYRAMID OF LIGHT!**_"

At first it began with a single blue square around the two of them, and with that four large lines that slowly ascended from the corners of the square, connecting at the top. But the second those touched, golden light filling in the spots so the two of them couldn't be seen.

"MICHAEL!" Claire screamed in worry and ran to the pyramid, but was grabbed by Falco again. "Let me go!"

"No! You need to relax! I'm sure he's fine!" he shouted, and within a few seconds she calmed down.

"He better be…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Um…" Michael said, looking around worriedly. "Very…bright…but what does it do?"

He looked back at Anubis and drew back in fright. A black aura was currently leaking from him, and he seemed to be growing off malice in every direction. In fact, his eyes were even glowing.

"Heh…nothing for the moment, but that shall soon change…" he looked at his new card and smirked. "Ah, a perfect example! I pay 500 Life Points…"

He fell to a mere 7,500 Life Points, and a large ball of light in front of him began to form in front of him, which then exploded…

It was the same beast Pegasus had gone against, but Michael had no way of knowing that, a cat like creature with a woman like head. She meowed loudly and purred (2,500/3,000).

"For 500 Life Points you get that thing!?" Michael screamed. "That's a…bit broken…"

"All good things come from a price." Anubis snarled. "She is from now on tied to my Pyramid trap. Anything happens to it happens to her."

_I see…_Michael said, formulating a plan in his head.

"Now then, where was I…" He began. "Ah yes…destroying you! Sphinx Teleia destroy his Silent Swordsman!"

The woman head smiled innocently as she cocked her head to the side…and almost immediately her jaw dropped, revealing several rows of razor sharp teeth. The Warrior didn't stand a chance as he was pounced upon and clawed and chewed up.

Not only did it tug on his heartstrings to see his monster die like that, something else happened. A long trail of blue energy coursed from his chest and he moaned, gripping his chest where the energy just came from.

"What…what was that?" he panted.

Anubis laughed cruelly as he watched his opponent suffer. "Simple, this is nothing like the games you're used to!" he waved a hand over the pyramid. "We're dueling in one of the darkest areas you can imagine, where you not only lose your life POINTS, but your Life FORCE!"

"Well…good to know…I won't just lose my Life Points…I'm gonna lose my life…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I hope Michael's okay…" Claire whimpered, her hands over her chest with worry in her eyes.

"What is this thing?" Falco asked, walking over to the large structure. "It looks too real to be a hologram…"

"That's because it's not." Pegasus said softly, still eyeing the mummies which were off to the side. "It's the ultimate shadow game, and we'd best hope—Falco, don't touch it!"

"Why not?" The Wheeler asked curiously as he reached a hand to the structure and screamed as he felt a few dozen volts of energy into him, sending him backwards flying.

"That's why."

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"Okay, here we go!" Michael shouted, drawing his card. "YES! I activate Heavy Storm!"

As soon as the spell appeared on the field, Anubis laughed loudly. "Fool! You just signed your own death sentence! I activate a trap that I happen to like quite a bit…"

His final facedown flipped up, and an ominous jackal appeared above the fiend.

"Judgment of Anubis! A tad bit ironic, a card depicting my true form. Now I simply discard one card in my hand…"

He discarded his Mask of Darkness to his graveyard.

"But now the card you used to destroy my Spells and Traps is now negated, and you lose a Monster on your side of the field along with it's attack in Life Points!"

The Jackal barked loudly and the winds died down, then barked again. Horus exploded in a fiery black blaze.

Michael screamed a little bit as he felt his energy flow from him to the pyramid above, causing him to lower to 6,200 Life Points, and he panted, wiped the sweat away from his brow and slip a defense monster into his disk. "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn…"

_I have to pray he doesn't get a monster, if that or the one card in his hand is one, I'm screwed…_

Anubis drew a card and scowled a bit. Not the one he wanted, but could be useful later.

"Teleia, Attack his defense!"

The Sphinxes face became demonic again and it roared before pouncing on his facedown. The Armed Dragon Lv 3 appeared on the field and cried out in pain before shattering into pixels.

Michael watched in sadness but blinked in surprise, as he screamed in pain as more energy slid from him. He fell to his knees and groaned, falling to 5,750 Life Points.

"What…the hell…did you do?" He snarled, looking up at him.

"Telia would not be one of my most destructive beasts if it didn't have an effect." He said, chuckling. "When she manages to destroy a defense position monster on your side of the field, you are dealt damage equal to half it's defense points…" he said, grinning.

"Give it up boy, if you surrender I'll be sure your death is quick and painless…should you not, I'll enjoy watching my servants chew you up…"

"Go jump in a lake." He panted, drawing another card. "I'll play Pot of Greed."

The chuckling ceramic pot appeared and exploded as Michael took his two required cards.

"Well…it's something…I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior in Attack Mode."

Breaker appeared in front of Michael, swinging his sword around dangerously (1,600/1,000)---(1,900/1,000).

_Okay, I have to plan this delicately…If I destroy the Pyramid, I can get rid of Teleia, but I'll never get to his Life Points with Astral Barrier and Spirit Barrier in play…I destroy Spirit Barrier, his Points become vulnerable again, but Teleia is still around, and Astral Barrier will keep me from getting his monsters…Okay, I think I know._

"Breaker! I use your effect, destroy the Spirit Barrier!" Michael shouted, pointing a finger at the trap.

Breaker nodded and swung his blade, pointing it to the annoying trap and blew a beam of energy out of the tip. The trap shattered on contact.

"Now, Attack the Necro Keeper with Blade of the Warlock!"

Breaker let out a battle cry as he leapt forward and sliced at the Spellcaster with his own blade. The Keeper cried out and exploded into pixels.

Anubis snarled and grunted as he felt his energy sucked out of him. He dropped lower to 5,900 Life Points.

"Then I set one card facedown and end my turn." He growled slowly, a facedown appearing in front of him behind Breaker.

Anubis drew, but he looked bored. He flipped the spell and announced, "I activate Pyramid Obliteration."

The spell appeared and glowed with a dark light.

"All I must do is pay 500 Life Points, but now every monster that attacked the previous turn is now destroyed."

A beam of pink light shot out and hit Breaker, blowing him to pieces.

"Now! Sphinx Teleia! Attack the fool directly!" he shouted, his fangs shimmering.

"Oh no you don't!" he shouted. "I activate Negate Attack!"

Just as the giant beast leapt into the air, she slammed face first into the forcefield and meowed loudly, clawing at it before huffing and walking back to Anubis.

"Stubborn little brat." Anubis growled. "I'll end my turn, you cannot dodge me forever…"

"We'll see." Michael said, drawing his card and looking at it. "I activate Pot of Avarice!"

The Goofy looking pot appeared on his side of the field and it sucked in Horus, Both Silent Swordsman, the Armed Dragon and Breaker the Magically Warrior were all sucked back into it and his deck. He drew his cards and grinned.

"Okay, slightly better! I summon my Masked Dragon in Attack Mode!"

The Masked Dragon appeared with a quiet chirp (1,400/1,100).

"That is rather sad." The god said, chuckling. "If that's al you have left this will go rather quickly than I thought…"

"Yeah, but I'm not done! I play the Spell card Double Summon! Now with this card, I'm allowed to conduct a second normal summon this turn, so I'll sacrifice my Dragon and summon my Jinzo!"

The Dragon vanishes into sparkles of light and was replaced by the Trap Stopping Machine, growling behind his fanged grill (2,400/1,500).

The Robots eyes glowed a red light blasted from them, hitting his Astral Barrier and Pyramid of Light. The sudden disruption with its energy caused the Pyramid around them to turn translucent, allowing the outsiders to see them.

"Michael!" Claire and Falco shouted in worry.

Pegasus on the other hand was staring at the Sphinx Telia. "I was afraid of this…"

"That is still not enough." Anubis chuckled. "Better luck next time.

"How's this for next time?! I activate Rush Recklessly!"

Jinzo shot up to 3,100 Attack Points and Anubis's eyes narrowed.

"Cyber Energy Shock!"

Jinzo created a ball of darkness in his hand and with a loud grunt he flung it forward, hitting Teleia. She screamed and rose up on her hind legs before exploding into pixels.

"You whelp!" Anubis screamed as he groaned, falling even lower to 5,300 Life Points. "You shall pay for that!"

"Yeah we'll see, right now I'm a little broke so I might be a little short on paying." He said, chuckling. "Regardless, I end my turn, go ahead, summon something, give me a challenge…I dare you."

"Very well, should I be dared it shall happen." He said, looking at his new card. "I begin with playing the spell you humans so commonly use, pot of Greed."

He drew two cards as the pot appeared in front of him, chuckling. Anubis glared at it and barked, almost dog like. The Pot gasped and exploded.

"Idiotic jug…" he snarled and looked at his new cards. "Though it may be negated, I'm still able to keep it on the field. And my monsters all need their energy from him! I pay another 500 Life Points and summon forth Andro Sphinx!"

A massive creature appeared on the field, the bipedal lion man appeared with his long wild blonde mane whipping around his head and his blue tunic tight around his body. He roared loudly as he clenched his fists (3,000/2,500).

"Oh come on!" Michael shouted.

"Michael!" Claire and Falco shouted in horror.

"Hang in there!" Pegasus shouted.

"Andro! Attack his Jinzo!" Anubis commanded.

The Sphinx snarled and opened his mouth, letting loose a roar that's end shockwaves out. Jinzo covered his ears with his hands and exploded. Michael could only cry out as he fell to 5,150 Life Points, and gave one more cry as his energy was drained from him

With his absence, the Pyramid and Astral Barrier went back into its solid form, and the three of the outsiders were separated again.

"Crap…" Claire said. "No! Michael…please be careful…"

"Well crap." Michael gulped. "Was hoping to see the last of this place…"

"You'd think that…" Anubis said, grinning. "I end my turn whelp, make your move."

"Gladly." Michael said, taking his top card and looked up. "I set one monster and end my turn…"

A defense monster appeared before the Duelist, and the Slifer Red Student braced himself.

Anubis drew a card and looked at it, then at the two monsters on his field. "heh, I shall offer my feline to summon man's best friend, I now summon the Ghost Knight of Jackal!"

With a loud neigh, the large Ghostly horse appeared, it's rider, the infamous jackal appeared from the mist, reading his spear and horse read (1,700/1,200).

"Now, Andro Sphinx, Attack the fools defense!"

Once again the beast opened it's maw and let loose an ear splitting roar. Sangan appeared on the card and squeaked in horror before exploding into pixels.

Michael let out a small cry of pain as he fell to 4,650 Life Points.

"Ghost Knight of Jackal, Attack him directly!"

The horse rising to his hooves and neighing, then galloped forward as the Ghost Knight slammed his spear into the boys stomach. He screamed in pain as his energy was drained from him again, powerfully as if the spear had sliced through his stomach. He dropped to his knees and moaned weakly, falling to 2,950 Life Points.

"Heh…you have guts, I'm willing to admit that." Anubis said as he saw him draw, but he didn't get up. "I'll be sure to show you how much you have when you're destroyed…"

"Not gonna happen you god Wannabe." He snarled and looked at his new card, his eyes wide in shock as if he had the luckiest draw of all.

"You wanna fight like that?" Michael asked as he grabbed one card from his hand. "We're gonna fight like that, powerhouse with powerhouse! I summon my Silent Magician Lv 4!" he shouted.

The small child Magician appeared, looking frightfully up at the giant Beast who snarled as he saw her. She gulped frightfully (1,000/1,000).

"Hm…I fail to see the Powerhouse…" Anubis said, eyebrow raising.

"Yeah, but then that's where this comes in, I activate Level Up!"

The Girl cheered a bit and began to glow a bright white light, morphing her body until she reached that of her Level Eight form. She glared sternly at the Beast, who now took a step back in shock (3,500/1,000).

Anubis could only blink in surprise.

"Now! Attack his Ghost Knight of Jackal with Silencing Spell!"

The Magician lifted her wand and blasted out a silent beam of energy, hitting the Steed and it's rider. The Horse neighed in shock and exploded into pixels.

Anubis cried out as he felt the energy drain from him and he growled, looking up as he dropped lower to 3,500 Life Points.

"Heh, then one card facedown will end my turn…"

Anubis drew his single card and stared at it, before saying, "I play the Spell card Graceful Charity."

Once again the Angel didn't appear before him, more or less something the Pyramid was at fault once more.

Regardless, he drew his three cards, looked over his hand and discarded his two.

"Now I play the Spell Monster Reborn, allowing me to special summon one addition beast from my grave, so I shall summon the Sphinx Teleia!"

The Holy Ankh appeared on the field and with a loud roar Teleia appeared with it, snarling loudly (2,500/3,000).

"Heh, I'm not scared, I still have the upper hand, I'll destroy them all one by one!"

"You would think that…" he said, snarling. "I play the Spell card Heavy Storm! Begone my beasts!"

Slowly the Storm was seen from the outside first, ripping apart the Pyramid pixel by pixel from the outside, slowly eroding from the top downward slowly until it was no more. However, Michael's facedown, Hallowed Life Barrier, activated before anything else as he discarded a card from his hand to keep him safe. His other card, the Ojama Trio exploded. The Ojama's all appeared on his side of the field.

"Hi! We're---" The Ojama Yellow said quickly as they all turned to face Anubis. "Eh…wow…" He said softly.

"This guy's scary…" The Black and Green one said at the same time.

Anubis merely stared down at them and quickly, his head morphed into that of a Jackal. It let out a loud bark that made the Ojama's scream and face forward, their eyes wide.

"Boss?" The Green one said. "If you're gonna do something, do it soon…this guy's scary…"

"Heh, don't worry guys." Michael said as he smiled, hearing Claire and Falco cry his name out.

"Moving right along…" Anubis snarled. "My Pyramid is gone, meaning my Sphinx's go with it!"

Both Andro Sphinx and Sphinx Teleia both let out roars of agony as they exploded into pixels.

"But…why would you do that? Now I can completely destroy you!"

"Michael! Don't underestimate him! He's gonna summon—" Pegasus began but was muffled as a Mummies hand wrapped around his mouth, while two more grabbed Falco and Claire.

"I told you to stay out of this!" he snarled. "Anyway, I pay 500 Life Points so I may summon my greatest beast! Arise, Theinen, the Great Sphinx!"

Anubis fell to 3,000 Life Points. A massive roar was heard from the area, and from the mist emerged a massive beast, like a combination of the two beasts. Its upper body was that of Andro Sphinx, and seemed much more beast like and muscular, with longer and wilder Hair. The lower body on the other hand was of Teleia's, only with much larger wings and longer fur. It had two faces, Andro Sphinx on the front and Teleia's on the back!

It let loose a massive combined roar (3,500/3,000).

"Okay…now I should start worrying…" Michael gulped.

"Oh man…look at the size of that thing…" Falco gulped while Claire could only stare.

"And now I invoke his special power, by relinquishing another 500 Life Points, Theinen gains 3,000 Attack points for the remainder of the turn!"

Theinen gave out an earth shattering roar as he shot up to 6,500 Attack points.

"Whoa!" Michael Screamed in horror.

"Primal Roar my beast, destroy this fool!"

Theinen opened its maw and roared so powerfully it made the Threatening Roar in his deck seem weak. The Roar finally hit the Magician and she screamed before exploding into pixels.

"I know very well you survive because of your foolish trap card, but it shows you're running out of tricks." He said, chuckling darkly. "I play one final card from my hand, the powerful Power Assault."

The Spell appeared on the field and Theinen glowed a bright red, who snarled.

"This card can only be activated on a monster that gains Attack Points with it's own effect, but now for the remainder of the time it's on my beast, it may keep it's strength! That ends my turn…make your final move…"

Michael drew slowly and looked down at the card he'd drawn. He looked back at Claire, who seemed to have fear written all over her face. They shared eye contact for a moment, as Michael remembered what he had said to her.

"_Good, and always remember I'm with you no matter what." He said, wrapping his arms around her slowly and holding her close. "I sense something bad is in the room…"_

"_So can I." She said._

"_Regardless." He said. "I want you to know…I love you." He said._

_She smiled up at him. "I love you too Michael."_

Michael snarled. "I'm not giving up, not while I got someone behind me! My girlfriend, my friend and my tutor!" he shouted, not having a single word for Pegasus, but he smiled and accepted the term regardless. "And this time I'm defeating you for good!" He looked at his card. "I activate Card of Sanctity!"

Anubis only grumbled as he drew his six cards, smirking slightly. _Ah…no matter what the brat summons I have my Slash Strike right here and Wild Nature's release…anything he plays I can stop with my Mystical Space Typhoon…this fool has lost…_

Michael looked over his cards and smiled, closing his eyes.

"Guys look! The boss has an idea!" The Ojama Yellow Token shouted.

"Awesome!" The green one shouted.

"Hurry up and get us out of here boss! This guy is creepy!" The Black one shouted after his brothers.

"Don't worry guys, I'm working on it! I first begin my Move by playing Level Down! Now a LV Monster in my hand is now Reduced by two Levels, and now I'll summon my Armed Dragon Lv 5!"

In a blast of light, the Armed Dragon appeared with a short roar, growling softly (2,400/1,700).

"Then, I'll play the spell Level Up! Again, and use it to bring forth Armed Dragon Lv 7!"

The Dragon Morphed into the Lv 7 form as the Spell appeared and roared (2,800/1,000).

"Then, I offer him for one of my best monsters, the Armed Dragon LV 10!"

The Dragon once again morphed, and when the transformation was done the bipedal dragon appeared with a massive roar as the Ojama's cheered (3,000/2,000).

"Now…" Michael snarled. "I could beat you right now, but I'd rather hurt you more, since you've pissed me off quite a bit…" he took one of the last two cards in his hand. "I play the Eye of Timaeus!"

Timaeus appeared before him with a roar and looked back at Michael, nodding.

"Now! Combine with my Armed Dragon Lv 10 and form the Genocide Dragon!"

The two dragons rose into the air, which seemed to be a remarkable feat for the Armed Dragon, considering it's lack of wings and collided in the air, combining into a single portal. The end result was a massive dragon, just as big as the Theinen, and it's whole body was covered in weaponry of all kinds, blades, cannons, everything. The only amount of humanity in it was behind it's helmet made of blades, as two red eyes glared out from it (0/0).

"Hm…that was pathetic, summoning such a weak monster…"

"Heh, don't underestimate my creatures, what he lacks in point he makes up for in effect! I have to pay all but one Life Point…"

His friends gave off short gasps as he dropped lower to 1 Point.

"But now every card on both side of the field are destroyed, and for each one you lose Half it's Attack, so with Double Ugly over there, that's 3,250 Life Points, and with my Ojama's that's 900 More! Do it my dragon!"

The Dragon roared loudly and began to glow a bright white, soon blinding everyone. There was a massive explosion, which ripped apart the fields of the two. Theinen roared loudly as the Ojama's screamed, all of which exploded into pixels around them.

Anubis screamed bloody murder as he flung off his feet and onto his back, panting heavily as his eyes were wide. "Impossible…how could I have lost…"

"You got too big headed, and that was your downfall." Pegasus said walking up to them. "Now, leave Anubis, and never come back…"

Anubis looked as if he would say something, but he pulsed harshly, screamed again and exploded into pixels, much like the cards.

"MICHAEL!" Claire's voice echoed throughout the tomb and the next thing Michael knew he was tackled to the ground, his girlfriend pinning him to the ground.

"Claire, what-" He began but was silenced as he felt his girlfriends lips slam into his own. Michael wasn't one to complain as he wrapped his arms around her waist, kissing her just as deeply back.

Falco and Pegasus sighed.

"Okay, grab the crowbar…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There was an awkward silence as Nightshade's fingers dug deep groves into his arm rest of his throne, and his three swordsmen and Shroud all cringed as they watched.

"Very well…this is the final Assault…" He turned to his servants. "This is the final leg of our journey and theirs…Claudia…prepare for your final duel With Claire…"

"Yes Master." She said, bowing as she walked off.

"Now then." Nightshade said. "This is the end…but for which side?" He chuckled. "We shall find out…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Necro Keeper**  
**Type**: Warrior/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/2,100  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: As long as this card remains face up on the field, the field Is treated as if "Necrovalley" is on the field. Any monsters with the word "Gravekeeper" in their name do not receive the extra ATK.

**Pyramid Obliteration**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: The Pyramid of Light blowing a beam from it's tip into a horde of oncoming winged beasts  
**Effect**: This card can only be activated when you have a face up "Pyramid of Light" On you side of the field. Pay 500 Life Points. Destroy all face up monsters that attacked the previous turn

**Power Assault**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: A Cyber Ogre glowing a bright yellow with it's arms off to the side  
**Effect**: Equip only to a monster whose ATK increases with it's own effect. As long as this card remains equipped to the monster, they keep the extra ATK

**Genocide Dragon**  
**Type**: Dragon/Wind/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 11  
**Effect**: This card can only be descended by playing "The Eye of Timaeus" And offering one "Armed Dragon Lv 10" on your side of the field. On the turn this card is summoned, pay all but 1 life points to destroy every card on the field. For each monster destroyed by this cards effect, deal half the Destroyed Monsters ATK as effect damage to the opponent.

Well, the final showdown between Claire and Claudia happens next time, and from what we've seen our Claire isn't gonna have an easy time! Can she beat this demoness and her dragon? Find out next time in "Ray of Hope!"


	44. Ray of Hope

A thousand different thoughts were going through Claudia's head as she slowly shuffled her deck. This could very well have been her final duel, she would never see her Father again. First her mother…

The girl gave a soft sigh and wiped her eyes as a stray teardrop slid down her cheek. "Is it really worth it?"

An image of her mother appeared in her mind, a beautiful woman in her early thirties with short brown hair.

Her gaze hardened and she slid her deck into her disk quickly, watching it activate. "It's worth it…"

She turned back to the door and growled softly.

"I'll avenge you mother…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Claire was right on the other side of said door, and was currently looking at Hermos. "Something's up…he keeps roaring and it sounds like he's hurt…"

"Then that must mean his doppelganger's right behind these doors." Falco said, looking up at said structure.

"All right then…" Claire said, looking at her deck and pulling it out. She searched through it and saw the card Alister had given her and smiled. "I think I'm set…"

"Very well…" Pegasus said softly. "Shall we carry on?"

"We shall!" All three of them said. They had their own goals in mind, save the world, take down Nightshade, and most of all…

Get their friends back.

Just as Pegasus and Falco began to open the door, Michael looked at Claire and smiled and winked. She smiled and held up her disk, showing she indeed put those cards he gave her into her deck

The door hit the opposite wall with a heavy thud and the four of them walked in, their eyes darting every which way, ready for any kind of surprises.

But they didn't get any. Instead they were in the middle of a dull looking room, four sides, and one sole occupant in it. Claudia stood there, her eyes full of anger rather than their old kindness and innocence.

"So…you had the guts to show up." Claudia muttered.

"You take my friends soul, you use a Dark Form of Hermos and you basically call out to come and get me…so yeah, I had the guts to show up." The Fairy duelist responded.

Her eyes glowed brightly. "You should have stayed with your boyfriend and never gotten in our way…it never would have had to come to this."

"I could say the same to you." Claire said. "You never had to do this…"

"But I had to…" Claudia said and for the next few moments spoke of her history.

"Oh wow…" Claire said, her eyes a bit wider. "I'm so sorry to hear that…"

"I don't want your pity." She snarled loudly. "I just want revenge. Revenge for what happened to my mother…"

She lifted her duel disk, and the Life Point screen beeped to 8,000 Points.

"No matter what the stakes…"

Claire only stared at her for a second but walked forward, activating her duel disk and watching her own score rise to 8,000 Life Points.

"Fine, let's duel!" Claire shouted and drew her five cards, while Claudia drew her six.

"Fine." She began slowly, looking at her hand. "I'll start my move by just setting this monster into defense mode and ending my turn."

"Then I'll go ahead and start mine." Claire said at once and drew her card. "Ah, I summon someone who seems to have been with me the whole time this thing started, the Shining Abyss!"

The egg shaped Fairy appeared in a flash of light, floating and humming ominously (1,600/1,800).

"Attack her defense!"

Gathering it's energy into it's hand, it blasted it forward to hit the familiar form of Eryad. It shattered into bits of crystal quickly.

"Thank you." Claudia said, grinning. "Now I'm sure you know what this guy does, I'll take a slightly powerful Fairy from my deck right into my hand…"

A card slipped out of her deck and she snatched it.

"Hm…" Claire said, looking at her current hand. One of the cards she had was one of the cards she would use to beat Claudia, but another one could help her, regarding she knew what the card she took was. She slid a card into her disk and it appeared behind the Fairy. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Good, I'll go now." Claudia said as she drew and looked at her hand.

"I start by playing Pot of Greed…"

The giggling pot appeared on the field and her hand rose to eight quickly.

"Oh this is perfect! I now summon my Banisher of the Radiance!"

In a flash of red light, the mysterious fairy appeared on the field. It hummed slowly as it stared at Claire, it's arms floating alone (1,600/0).

"I love this guy, don't you?" She giggled. "Well it's a shame if you don't, because I'll play my next card, Soul Absorption!"

The Spell appeared on her side of the field.

"Oh no…" Michael moaned. "Angel and Ryan used that card…"

"And with that Banisher on the field, it's gonna be very useful…"

"Next, I play the spell Offerings to the Doomed, allowing me to destroy one monster on your side of the field, so long as I give up my next draw phase!"

A beam of burning light shot out of the spell and hit the Shining Abyss, blowing it apart into pixels. The Soul Absorption card glowed bright green, and she rose to 9,000 Life Points.

"Banisher, Attack her directly!"

The Fairies crystal chest began to glow brightly and it shot out a blast…

"And you would think that! Activate trap, Miraculous Descent!"

Her trap lifted up, and the Shining Abyss appeared in front of her, it's arms in an cross in front of it in defense.

"This card---" Claire began, but Claudia interrupted her.

"I know what it does!" She shouted. "I have one in my deck as well.."

"No need to get snippy." Claire blinked.

_Banisher can't beat his Defense…I'll have to end my turn…_

She said that aloud and Claire took her turn, drawing a card and looked at it. _I could use this to beat her…but with that Banisher on the field it'll only be a liability…_

"I'll just end my turn…"

"Fine, I'll skip my draw phase and go right into my main phase!" She looked at her hand of five. "I'll summon Harvest, the Angel of Wisdom in Attack Mode!"

Harvest appeared in front of her, holding up her Horn of Heaven horn against her lips (1,800/1,000).

"However, since your monsters Defense seems to match mines Attack, I'll just set this card down." She said as a card appeared behind Harvest. "And call it quits for now.

Claire drew a card and looked at it. "Oh….well I think we'll be able to fix that. I sacrifice my Shining Abyss for Airknight Parshath!"

The remains of the Abyss were sucked into the Banisher one last time while the life line trap exploded into pixels. Claudia rose to 10,000 Life points, but in that instant the centaur like fairy appeared (1,900/1,500).

"This is the last time you're getting points, Attack the Banisher!" She cried out.

The Centaur neighed loudly and galloped forward, slamming her sword into it's chest. It almost seemed to beep in confusion before exploding into millions of crystal shards.

Claudia only stared as she fell to 9,700 Life Points while Claire drew her card as per the effect of the Airknight. She stared at it for a second. "I set one card facedown and end my turn." Claire said, a card sliding into her disk.

"Fine, I'll start mine." Claudia said, drawing at once. "Hm…I would have loved this next turn but that was before…I activate Terraforming, allowing me to select a Field spell in my deck and add it right to my deck, and I'm sure you know just which one…"

The Seal of Orichalcos slid out of her deck and her Field slot opened up. In a few quick moments the Orichalcos spread out amongst the two of them, and Claudia's eyes seemed to glow deeper than before.

Harvests eyes joined her masters as she rose her own way up to 2,300 Attack.

"Attack her Airknight Harvest! Horn of Heaven blast!"

The Fairy put it's lips against it's horn and blew loudly…

"I activate my facedown!" Claire shouted, causing Claudia to gasp. "Ha! Take this! Rush Recklessly!"

The Airknight's Attack shot up to 2,700 and swung it's sword into the oncoming vibrations, knocking them back to Harvest. She gave off a loud scream and exploded into pixels. Claudia fell even lower to 9,300 Life Points while Claire drew another card.

"Little bitch…" Claudia growled. "I summon the Shining Angel in Attack mode and end my turn…"

Another Blonde, toga wearing angel appeared in front of Claudia. It's hair parted in the front as the Seal made it's appearance, and it's eyes glowed (1,400/800)---(1,900/800).

Claire drew as he Airknight's attack went back down to 1,900 and looked at her new draw. _Hm…I'll save this for when I need it._ She thought to herself.

"For now, I'll set one monster in defense and end my turn." She announced, a concealed monster appearing in front of her.

"Good." She said slowly as she drew a card. She looked at it and scowled. "Damn…I have to end my turn again…"

"Good, then I'll start mine…" Claire said, her eyes widened at the card. One of the card Alister gave her. All she had to do was pray she was more made at the Airknight and didn't want to destroy her facedown… "I'll end my turn." She said, then discarded her Fairy Retribution card to keep her hand limit

Claudia drew her card and cackled loudly. "Ha, you die now! I play Celestial Transformation!"

The Spell appeared on the field, and with it the Bountiful Artemis (1,600/1,700)---(800/1,700)---(1,300/1,700).

"Now I offer both of them…" Claudia began.

Both of the fairies vanished into motes of light…

"And summon Majestic Mech-Goryu!"

In a burst of white light Goryu appeared before them all. It gave off a massive mechanical roar as it floated ominously behind Claudia (2,900/1,800)---(3,400/1,800).

_Come on…_Claire thought in her head.

"Attack Airknight my Monster!" Claudia shouted. "Majestic Bombardment!"

The Dragon roared as one by one the crystals in it's chest lit up brightly. Everything seemed muted however as a rippling beam of energy shot out from the center of it's chest cavity. The beam swallowed the Airknight and she screamed, exploding into Pixels.

Claire grunted as he hair began to fly around her head, the explosion thus leaving her with 6,500 Life Points remaining.

"Ha!" Claudia grinned as a facedown appeared behind Goryu. "Beat that!"

"Beat it?" Claire asked, looking at her new card and smirked. "With pleasure!"

"See, you should have attacked my Defense, know why?"

The facedown flipped face up, and the familiar Agent of Creation-Venus appeared face up (1,600/0).

"Now, I'll pay another 1,500 Life Points and Special Summon three Mystic Shine Balls!"

Venus gestured as he blue, red and green orbs around her began to glow, and slowly the three Mystic Shine Balls appeared on her side of the field, floating innocently amongst the darkened seal (500/500 X 3).

"Heh, wow, you paid 1,500 Life Points you're going to need to summon three weaklings…smart. Really smart."

"Yeah, they're not gonna be here for long though. Because I plan on summoning a new member to my team, someone I'm sure you've met…

"I play Sky Union!"

The Spell appeared and the ceiling above turned into a dark sky. The Three Mystic Shine Balls were sucked into a large vortex which appeared in the center, and a bright flash could be seen. The result that flew from said vortex was…impressive.

The entire figure was so massive it was a wonder it could very well fit in the room. It was a gigantic space ship with several weaponry all over it's body, and the thing that stood out the most was the giant Gundam head that seemed to be replaced for the cockpit.

It's 'eyes' opened and glowed a bright red…(2,500/2,000).

"What the hell!?" Michael and Falco both screamed in shock, while Claudia only gaped.

"That's right!" Claire giggled. "Meet my Air Fortress Ziggurat!"

"Uh…" Claudia said, looking up in horror. _That's…that's daddy's card!_

"You think I care?" She squeaked. "Goryu is still stronger! I'll kill that thing before it has a chance to attack!"

"You'd think that." Claire said, holding another card from her hand up. "I play Gift of the Martyr, giving up my Venus and pumping up my Air Fortress quite a bit!"

The Fairy exploded into pixels and globules of light and was sucked into the Ziggurat. It's eyes glowed brighter, and it shot up to 4,100 Attack Points.

"Eep." Claudia said simply.

"Attack Goryu!" Claire shouted with fury in her voice. "Destroy that hunk of junk!"

All the cannons, turrent and other combined weaponry all pointed at the giant dragon. He seemed to growl in confusion and fly back a bit…

There was a deafening explosion on Claudia's side of the field, and the air was covered in smoke. Everyone in the room coughed violently, but the Majestic Mech was long gone, not an atom left. Claudia screamed a bit as she fell to 8,600 Life Points.

"All right! She beat her best monster!" Falco shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

"Come on baby!" Michael shouted. "Teach her a lesson!"

"That ends my turn!" Claire shouted. "And since I'm doing so, I get one of these!"

The 'Mouth' on the giant war ship slid open and a figure appeared in it. A moment later it jumped out, did a flip and positioned itself beside the giant war machine. It looked like a man dressed in full body armor, and it had the same head shape as the ship it just exited from (0/0).

"I know how my own father's card works." Claudia snarled as she drew a card. "I can't get to the big guy as long as that thing's on the field, so I got some work to do…"

She slipped a card into her disk.

"I summon Majestic Mech-Ohka in Attack Mode!"

In a flash of red light, the mechanized lion fairy appeared, huffing out red fumes from it's maw (2,400/1,400)---(2,900/1,400).

"Then, for future Reference, I equip her with Majestic Survival."

The Spell appeared on the field, and the Fairy began to glow.

"Now, Attack that token with Crimson Shade!"

The Lion roared and opened it's mouth, blasting out a beam of energy that hit the Token. The man groaned and tried to sustain the pressure, but failed and exploded into pixels.

"That's gonna end my turn." Claudia grinned. "Go ahead; summon something to make me feel worried."

"Okay, you wanna feel worried?" Claire asked as she drew her card. "Oh, I'll make you feel worried. I set one card facedown…and summon a new monster in Attack Mode! Guardian Angel Joan Jr.!"

Another new figure appeared in front of her, making Claudia blink in confusion. It looked like her famous Guardian Angel Joan, but she was MUCH younger, easily about ten years old. With cherry blonde hair and a white gown, along with that the wings behind her, she could easily be called Guardian Angel Joan's Daughter (1,350/1,100).

"Eh…cute…real cute." Claudia said, blinking a bit. "But still rather worthless…"

"Yeah, we'll see if it's worthless later…" Claire snarled. "I end my turn…"

Once again, another token leapt from the mouth of the Air Fortress and kneeled in defense mode (0/0).

"Hey…" Michael said, blinking. "Hey…that's the card I have her! She's using it1" He smiled.

"You gave her a card?" Pegasus asked, looking at the Lv duelist. "Awww…that's so cute Mikey-boy!"

"Shut up…" He grumbled, blushing.

"Okay." Claudia said, drawing her card. "I first pay 1,200 Life Points to keep my Ohka on the field…"

She dipped lower to 7,400, and the Lion roared a bit in pleasure.

"Now, I could destroy your token…" Claudia mused, then turned to the younger girl, then grinned. "But that poor little thing is hanging around…all defenseless…"

"Attack! Crimson Shroud!"

The Fairy opened it's mouth and shot out a beam of red energy, but before it hit the intended target, it was sucked into a portal and made into light particles which were sucked into Claire.

"Sorry." Claire grinned. "Draining Shield's gonna stop that."

Claudia only scowled and looked at the one card in her hand. "Damn…I end my turn…"

"Here comes mine then!" Claire shouted, drawing her card. "Yes! I play the Spell Swords of Revealing Light!"

Claudia and the Lion both snarled loudly as the cage of swords slammed down around her, freezing her beasts into place.

"Then, I'll switch my Ziggurat and Guardian Angel Joan both into defense mode."

Joan kneeled down and crossed her arms in front of her, while the Ziggurat floated down a little bit.

"Then I'll end my turn…and opt my Ziggurat NOT to make a token for now." Claire giggled.

"Fine!" Claudia drew her card and looked at it. "I'll pay 1,200 Life Points and keep my Ohka on the field…" She said as she fell to 6,400 Life Points. "But I won't have to worry about it any more, because I play Spell Economics!"

A large book appeared before her and flipped through a few pages before floating and glowing.

"Now, I don't have to pay Life Points to keep the cost of spells anymore! I just end my turn…"

A few of the swords vanished from her field, allowing the Lion to move a bit.

"I draw then." Claire said and stared at her new. "Now, I play a very handy spell, pot of Greed!"

The chuckling pot appeared and she drew two cards.

"Now, I play one monster in defense, and one card facedown, meaning that ends my turn! Now I will make my Fortress make one last token."

The facedown spell or trap first appeared, followed by the concealed monster. Finally, one last token flew from the Ziggurat's mouth and landed beside the four monsters (0/0).

"So now, you've got five Monsters to deal with." Claire said, smirking and crossing her arms. "Good luck…"

"Why thank you." Claudia smirked, drawing a card and looking at it. "But for now, I summon Layard the Liberator in Defense mode and simply end my turn."

In a flash of light, the pink jewel encrusted fairy appeared, folding it's six arms in front of itself (1,400/1,500)---(1,900/1,500).

"Thus ending my turn."

A few more swords vanished, and the fairy's managed to resume their movement.

Claire drew another card and looked at it, biting her lip. _I could attack Eryad…but that means putting one of my monster at risk…I have to end my turn…_

"I'll end my turn…" Claire sighed.

"Fine!" Claudia said and drew her card, stared at it and grinned a bit. "Now…I set one card facedown, then summon my Royal Knight in Defense mode!"

The armored fairy appeared on the field, kneeling in defense (1,300/800)---(1,800/800).

"That ends my turn…"

The last of the swords vanished and the lion was able to move fully, which allowed it to roar.

_Last Shot…_Claire thought and drew her card. Her eyes widened and she smiled.

"Yeah! I play my spell, Maturity of the Guardian Angel!"

The Guardian Angel Joan Jr. blinked and closed her eyes as she began to glow…

"Now, all I have to do is offer my Guardian Angel Joan Jr. and now I'm allowed to special Summon her mom, Guardian Angel Joan!"

Joan appeared from the bright light, a soft sigh escaping her lips as she was finally summoned. She opened her eyes and shot a deadly glare at Claudia (2,800/2,000).

"So?" Claudia asked, smirking a bit. "She's 100 points too weak for my Ohka! You'll kill her trying to fight!"

"And yet…that won't happen." Claire said, thoughtfully as she took another card from her hand. "Cause I have the answer right here! Cestus of Dagla, give your power to Guardian Angel Joan!"

The twin blades appeared in Joan's arms, and she flipped them around like a pro. She gave a smirk and pointed one at Claudia, all the while her Attack points rose to 3,300.

"Attack Ohka! Holy Radiance, blow that thing apart!"

"Not so fast!" Claudia shouted as Joan began to charge her attack. "That activates my facedown, Negate Attack!"

The all too familiar barrier appeared between Joan and her monster, and she skidded to a halt.

Suddenly, something very wrong seemed to happen…a dark cloak fell over the field, and something was appearing…

"Hey…" Claire gulped. "What…what's going on?"

"Heh, heh, heh…" Claudia said, a dark look in the young corrupted fairy user chuckled. "The next monster I shall summon is my most powerful…more so then Goryu…

"The monster I am about to summon has quite a history about it, more so then your Ruin…see, this was around the time when the fiends of Dark World were starting to get the guts to rampage the Fairies, these were dark times…

"Finally, the fairies had all ready lost a large majority of their army and the Dark World monsters were still descending on them, Reign Beaux leading them, saying their time had come…so the Fairies used all they had, and created the next generation of Fairies: The Majestic Mech's.

"Senku was the one to attack from above and pick off the smaller forces, while Ohka handled the generals. Goryu was able to destroy a large majority of the other monsters, but with each one they used Reign Beaux seemed to beat them, until finally Shinato himself transferred his energy into the last chance they had.

"This monster single handedly destroyed half of the Dark World monsters and easily blasted apart Reign Beaux. They retreated right after that happened…

"Now I summon forth the monster that destroyed an entire army! I sacrifice Ohka, Layard and my Royal Knight!"

The three monsters all glowed and exploded into pixels themselves, which was sucked into whatever had appeared on the field. From the darkness three dark blue glowing orbs could be seen…

"And now I summon you, come forth! _**VOLTANIS THE ADJUDICATOR!**_"

The Darkness split apart a split second later, and the monster that had appeared indeed looked like it could destroy an army. It had long purplish blue armor and seemed to be floating in mid air, with two massive wings above it. They themselves seemed to be floating in mid air by the gems in the joint pieces, and each one was about as long as the monster itself. In its hand it clutched a long scepter, another gem in the center of that one.

The Orichalcos bonded to the gem that seemed to be it's face or eye, and it clenched the staff tighter…(2,800/1,400)---(3,300/1,400).

"Oh boy…" Claire muttered her eyes wide as her monsters all recoiled.

"Wanna know how this lovable guy beat an army? Because he used the strength of the fairies before him. In game terms, that means for each Fairy I used to summon him, that equal amount of cards is destroyed!"

Voltanis lifted up his scepter and watched it glow a dark blue, almost dark light. It angled it a bit and thrust it downward, hitting the ground powerfully. The entire room itself seemed to shake and rumble, and Claire, much to her disgust, had to grab the Seal to keep her balance.

However, her entire field of monsters didn't seem that lucky. The first to go was Guardian Angel Joan, as a massive pillar of Darkness shot up from the ground below her. She screamed as her hair flew up with her, and she exploded into pixels. Air Fortress Ziggurat went next as another pillar blasted up from the ground and ripped a hole clear through it. It seemed to wobble and for a brief second could almost see hurt in it's eyes, but it exploded. Finally, her facedown, revealed to be a Kelbek, exploded in the same pillar of darkness as the last two had.

Suddenly, something happened that seemed to make the four of them take notice. When Air Fortress Ziggurat was destroyed, that got Claudia looking a bit sick. Her face was almost scrunched up, and from what they could decipher she had a tear running down her cheek. She bit her lip and shook her head

"Gulp…" Claire said, looking down at her limited hand. "Damn…I…I have to end my turn…"

"It's okay…" Michael muttered. "She's got the robot tokens…she just has to keep the game up more…she has a chance…"

Claudia drew a card and looked at it. "Hm…nothing yet. Voltanis, attack one of her two remaining robot tokens!"

Voltanis lifted his scepter again and slammed it on the ground. A single beam shot out from the gem and hit the token, blowing it to Pieces.

"Now I'm gonna end my turn…" Claudia said, chuckling darkly.

_Come on deck, don't fail me now…_Claire said and drew her card. She looked at her hand and sighed. _It's a start…_

"For now I'll just set a Monster in defense mode and end my turn…" She said as a monster appeared on the field in front of her.

"Excellent." Claudia said and drew her card, looking between the two. "Well, seeing as I'm quite a fan of this card…I'll play Double Spell!"

The card appeared on the field and she held up the card in her hand, a Mystical Space Typhoon.

"I discard this…" She did so, and the Double Spell's image changed to that of Pot of Greed. "And Copy your Pot of Greed. Let's see if my Greed is as good as it gets."

She drew her two cards, and her aura exploded in darkness. She cackled loudly as she showed her first card. "I play my first card, Monster Reborn! Come back, Banisher of the Radiance!"

The afore mentioned card appeared on the field, his crystals darkening as the seal bonded to him.

"Now! Fear the wrath of the card that brought down your friend Chad! I call upon…The Talon of Heranga!"

The seal around them pulsed as the used Charcoal covered dark Dragon appeared. He looked at Claire, and its eyes seemed to deepen in darkness. It let loose a bloodlust roar.

"Combine with the Banisher! Create the Banishment Scepter and help me destroy this fool!"

The Dragon and the Fairy both soared into the air and glided into a portal of darkness, and something flew out from it, embedding itself into the stone. It looked like a bright white crystal staff, with red crystals on the top. Voltanis gestured and it flew into his hand.

"Hm…it didn't change its attack score." Claire said, suspicion in her voice rising

"That's because nothing's happened yet." Claudia said. "Attack her defense my Adjudicator!"

Voltanis angled his new weapon and fired a red beam. It hit Claire's facedown, which was Agido, and exploded into red pixels.

"Thanks, now that you destroyed my Agido, that means—"

"No it doesn't." Claudia said calmly. "Any monster equipped with the Banishment Scepter removes any monster it destroys from play, and what's more any monster he removes with that effect gets half of its Attack points!"

Voltanis glowed brightly and rose to 4,050 Attack Points.

"Could be worse…" Claire said, drawing her card and looking at it. "Okay…I set one monster in defense and end my turn…" She sighed.

Claudia drew her card and scowled. Still nothing she could attack with, but it was a start. "Okay, I simply attack your defense once more!"

The crystal staff glowed once more and shot out a beam of light, striking the facedown and revealing Claire's Keldo. It fell to pieces upon its destruction and exploded into millions of pieces soon after. Once again, this time Voltanis rose to 4,650 Attack points.

"Heh…you can't win now fool!" Claudia chuckled a bit darkly. "My beast could topple the great Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon! There's not a card in your deck that could beat me now…"

Claire drew a card slowly. She stared at it and nodded. "Okay…well this is a good start." She said. "I play Card of Sanctity!"

The bright light blew up above the two, and two of them drew a new card.

After a quick study of her cards, Claire grinned a bit. "Okay…I'm willing to admit there's likely not a card in my deck that can beat him…"

She slid a card into her disk.

"So I'm gonna go for one of yours! I play the Spell Different Dimension Renewal!"

She played the spell.

"This is a powerful card all right, so pay attention. So far we both have to at least have one card removed from play, and one of them has to be a spell or a trap. Now, I have to pay 1,000 Life Points…" She groaned as she fell to 6,900 Life Points. "And destroy one card on my side of the field…"

Her final robot token exploded into pixels.

"But now I'm allowed to play one Spell or trap that's been removed from play!"

"And what good will that do you?" Claudia grinned. "There's no good cards for you to use!"

"Oh, I beg to differ." She said.

A card flew out of Claudia's special slot and flew right into her hand, which Claire caught expertly.

"And I know just what I want…" She said and flipped it around. "Offerings to the Doomed!"

"WHAT!?" Claudia screamed. She forgot all about that!

The Spell appeared on the field and blasted out it's beam of light. It hit Voltanis, who in turn moaned and clutched his chest before exploding into dozens of pixels.

"No…" Claudia panted, kneeling down and moaning. "My best monster…destroyed…"

"And the pain doesn't stop there." Claire said automatically. "I may have lost the power to draw, but I'll still lay down some massive hurt on you…to begin, I play Monster Reborn! Come back Guardian Angel Joan!"

Guardian Angel Joan appeared before Claire again, this time a much more peaceful look on her face. She nodded to Claire.

"And now I play the Spell your dad didn't even know about!" Claire shouted. "I play Air Fortress Reconstruction! Now with this, I'm allowed to bring back an Air Fortress Ziggurat from my graveyard and equip it to this card, so long as I cut it's Attack in half and I pay 1,500 Life Points."

Her Life Points dipped to 5,400 Life Points, but it seemed worth it as the titanic form of the Air Fortress appeared, and for the third time of the duel there could be some humanity in Claudia's eyes. The Air Fortress however fell to 1,250 Attack Points.

"Now, I play a Spell I'm sure you're very familiar with." Claire said, holding up another card. "I play Shinato's Ark, and sacrifice Guardian Angel Joan to do so!"

The massive ark appeared behind Claire, and it's front opened up. Joan flew into it quickly, and the boat began to shake and rattle as it did. Finally it exploded, and the only figure could be seen was the massive, Blue Skinned fairy king (3,300/3,000).

"Now…" Claire said, glaring at Claudia. "Fight fire with fire…I play the Claw of Hermos!"

The all too familiar reddish brown dragon appeared in a screeching halt. His eyesight caught Claudia, and he snarled dangerously.

"Combine with Air Fortress Ziggurat and create the air Fortress Armor!"

The Air Fortress Ziggurat and Hermos both flew into the air and were sucked into the same vortex. What came out what quite impressive. An armor of kinds, made to fit over the shoulders and head, with two large cannons on either shoulder and the Gundam over the head piece.

Shinato opened it's arms as it fit over him like a glove, and his eyes began to glow more. It's cannons locked onto Claudia.

"It didn't raise your monsters attack by one point…" Claudia said nervously.

"It didn't need to, to do this!" Claire shouted. "Attack her directly Shinato!"

Rather than the rings of divinity appearing over him, the two cannons began to charge slowly until both of them blasted out a twin beam of energy. Claudia screamed as she was flung back and hit the Seal with a dull thud, and she skidded down the floor. She moaned more as she lost her Best Monster, he field and 3,300 Life Points in one turn…She fell to 3,100 Life Points.

Claire held her empty hand out, and grinned. "No more cards, gotta end my turn."

But as soon as she said that, a beam of light appeared next to Shinato, and what appeared made Claudia jump back in shock. It was an exact duplicate of Shinato, only made of Metal (3,300/3,000).

"Oh, and the real Armor's effect? At the end of each turn, I make a token of the same monster it's equipped to!"

Claudia dropped to her knees and drew her next card. All of it worthless, Senku, Secret Pass to the Treasure, another Ohka, Nobleman of Crossout, Ray of Hope, Seven Tools of the Bandit, and Trap Jammer.

There was no denying it…she had lost…

She closed her eyes and cried softly. "I'm sorry daddy…I tried…"

"You're father loved you." Claire said softly, catching her attention. "That's why he gave me the Air Fortress Ziggurat. Because he wanted you to see the error of your ways…you're all he has left…he just wants his daughter back…"

Claudia looked down at the ground and nodded bravely, standing up. "Okay…" She said and looked up. She gave Claire a quick smile. "I know what I have to do…tell my dad I'll be with him soon enough…"

Claire smiled and nodded, drawing her card but didn't look at it. "Shinato…attack her directly."

Claudia didn't move this time as she felt the Attack slam into her. She dropped to he knees and smiled, her hand moving to her heart as she said. "Thank you…" She said to Claire and with a quick blink, fell to the ground. Claudia had been defeated…

"Well…one down…" Claire said, looking down at the prone form of her. "That's all here…"

"Next room…" Michael said. "Let's go…"

And with that, the four of them move on.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

"NO!" Wright screamed in horror. "Claudia!"

He seemed to be the only one who seemed to be upset by this. He clutched the screen n horror and closed his eyes.

"Calm down Wright…" Nightshade said as he looked at it, rather uncaring. "All is going to plan…soon we will have all we need to destroy them once and for all…now get ready…you're not…"

Wright nodded and walked off.

Nightshade waved his hand and the Talon of Heranga appeared in his hand. "Only a matter of time…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sky Union  
Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A large figure descending from the clouds  
**Effect**: Offer three monsters on your side of the field as a tribute to Special Summon one "Air Fortress Ziggurat" from your Hand or Deck.

**Air Fortress Ziggurat**  
**Type**: Machine/effect/Wind  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,500/2,000  
**Stars**: 8  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card cannot be Special Summoned except by the effect of "Sky Union". This card is not destroyed by your Opponents Spell or Trap Card effects. When this card battles with a monster with the Same Attack, this monster is not destroyed in the battle. At the end phase of your turns, you may Special Summon one "Toy Robot Token" (Machine/Earth/1 Star/ATK: 0/DEF: 0). This card cannot be designated as an Attack Target as long as at least one "Toy Robot Token" Remains face up on the field.

_Note: "Sky Union" And "Air Fortress Ziggurat" were first used by Alister in the Anime Episode "Flight of Fear". All creative Credit goes to the Writers of that episode._

**Guardian Angel Joan Jr.  
Type: **Fairy/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,350/1,100  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: When this monster destroys a monster as a result of battle and sends it to the graveyard, Increase your Life Points equal to the original DEF of the monster.

**Maturity of the Guardian Angel**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: Guardian Angel Joan Jr. maturing into a full grown Guardian Angel Joan  
**Effect**: Tribute one "Guardian Angel Joan Jr." on your side of the field. Special Summon one "Guardian Angel Joan" From your hand or deck.

_Note: "Guardian Angel Joan Jr." and "Maturity of the Guardian Angel" Were both made by YuGiOhManiac for his fic "Heart of the Duelist" all create credit to these cards go to him._

**Different Dimension Renewal  
Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A D.D Warrior in front of a multicolored portal, while an Axe of Despair, Pot of Greed and Flute of Summoning Dragons floats out of it.  
**Effect**: This card can only he activated when you and your Opponent each have at least one Card that is removed from play, and one must be a Spell or Trap. Pay 1,000 Life Points and destroy one card on your side of the field. You may use the effect of one Spell or Trap card that has been removed from play.

**Air Fortress Reconstruction**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: A severely damaged Air Fortress Ziggurat being examined by many Gadget soldiers  
**Effect**: This card can only be activated if you have only one "Air Fortress Ziggurat" in your graveyard. Special Summon the "Air Fortress Ziggurat" To your side of the field and equip it with this card. As long as the summoned card remains on the field, it's ATK is halved.

**Banishment Scepter**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Effect**: This card can only be descended by activating "The Talon of Heranga" And offering one "Banisher of the Radiance" as a tribute. When the monster equipped with this card destroys a Monster as a result of battle, the monster is removed from play. Any monster removed by this cards effect has half of it's ATK added to this cards ATK

**Air Fortress Armor  
Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Effect**: This card can only be descended by activating "The Claw of Hermos" And offering one "Air Fortress Ziggurat" as a tribute. During the End Phase of each of your turns, you may Special Summon one "Monster Token" With the Equipped monsters current ATK, DEF, Level, Type and Attribute. During each of your Standby Phases for each token on your side of the field. If you don't, destroy all Tokens on your side of the field.

Well, Claudia's down and now Wright's up to bat next. He seemed pretty upset about the loss of Claudia, so how will he take it out on the Chosen of Timaeus? And will he be surprised to see the new deck he's using? Find out next time in "Raregold Armor!"


	45. Raregold Armor

"That bitch!"

Wright's hand collided with the stone wall in his own room. Claudia was gone, and it was all Claire's fault!

But…why was he acting like this? He never acted this way when the others lost. Maybe because…

No! He couldn't do that, all he knew is, he had to beat Claire and avenge Claudia.

"And what better way to that is through the heart?" He asked as he closed his eyes.

"Mate…this…ends…now…"

He looked down at his deck, then slowly slid his metal arm up and gently felt it, wincing as he was greeted by cold metal and not warm flesh.

"Wright…" Nightshade's voice echoed in his head.

"Yeah boss?" he asked.

"This is the last and final chance you have to destroy this fool…do not make a single mistake or face the dire consequences…"

"Fine…" Wright said.

And with that, the voice stopped.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael stared down at his newest deck, shuffling it ever so slowly. With a quick gulp, and after adding such staples to his deck especially Timaeus, he took a deep breath and slid it into his deck.

"Michael?" Falco asked, looking behind him. "What's the hold up, you ready?"

"Oh…oh yeah." Michael said, looking up and sliding his new deck into the deck slowly.

As far as Claire and Falco knew, he still had his Lv deck, but had an additional cards slipped in by his own friend.

However, they were in for quite a surprise…

As the door creaked open slowly, much like Claudia's door, and the four of them entered once more. Once more, this room was basically the same as Claudia's, only slightly larger, obviously to accommodate the size of his battle ships. And there, in the center, looking crest fallen and dead in the eyes, was Wright.

"Hello mate…" Wright said, his eyes locking on Michael. "Care to finally lose your soul?"

"Funny…" Michael said. "I was about to ask you the same thing…"

Wright only stared at him, no crude remarks, no otherwise obscene gestures, no nothing.

"Um…" Michael said. "No comeback?"

"I'm through with comebacks." Wright said, his voice monotone as he took a step forward. "I'm through with playing around…this time I'm dead seriously about making you dead…"

He took his arm and gripped his skin on his right arm, tearing it as if it were paper. All of them gasped, showing an entirely metal arm.

"This is our last duel mate…you're going down now…"

"Oh I don't think so." Michael said, glaring at the psychopathic Cyborg. "you, my friend, are the one going down…"

The two young boys Duel Disks both snapped into place, and a look of pure determination was seen across both of their faces.

"LET'S DUEL!" They both shouted, their Life Point counter setting themselves to 8,000 Life Points, and they both drew their cards.

Michael was the first to go, without even asking no less. "I'm going to go first, live with it." He growled and looked at his new card, a sly grin on his face, "And my turn will mainly include setting this monster in defense…and this card facedown."

The two aforementioned cards appeared in front of him, one diagonal and one horizontal.

Taking it as a hint, Wright drew his card and laughed a bit. "Well, luck seems to be holding up for me, ain't it mate? I play the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The Seal appeared on the field and spread out slowly, engulfing the two while Wright began to laugh loudly.

"And with this, marks your utter destruction! Now, I summon a monster, meet Victory Viper XX03!"

A loud WHOOSH was heard from the room, and a large, almost even more detailed version of Gradius appeared, with a large golden insignia on the cockpit (1,200/1,000)---(1,700/1,000).

"Now, Attack his defense!"

The lasers on either wing of the ship glowed and shot out a blue beam. They hit the defense…

Which was revealed to be a grey, furry rodent. It squealed as it exploded into pixels.

"A Giant Rat?" Wright, Claire and Falco asked.

"Since when do you have that in your deck? That cards worthless in it!" Wright cackled.

"You'd think that…but this isn't any normal deck…don't blink."

And with that, in a flash of light his entire head was covered in a blue space age helmet, with a visor over his eyes. It activated with a quick beep (0/500).

"Meet my Psychic Head Armor." He said, grinning a bit from behind his new protective head gear.

All three of the kids blinked simultaneously. "Whoa…" Falco said, blinking.

"Cool…" Claire muttered.

Wright, on the other hand, could only stare in shock. "…Dad…?" He asked in a whisper.

"Like it?" Michael asked, tapping on the side quickly to make a loud clang. "Fit's like a glove!"

"Blimey…" Wright said, then shook his head. "Gah, I don't care! Because my Victory Viper destroyed a monster of yours, I can activate one of three effects, and I'll use the one that increases his Attack by 400!"

The Battle ship shot up to 2,100.

"Then I set one card facedown, and end my turn…"

A facedown appeared in front of him.

"Then I'll draw!" He shouted loudly and drew a card. "Ah…this should be good, I play Card of Safe Return!"

The Spell appeared on the field, and it began to glow. "But I'll get to that later…for now I play the Spell Armor Gravitation!"

Another spell appeared on the field, and Michael's entire body seemed to be aflame.

"Now with this, I'm allowed to Special Summon four Armor Monsters from my deck, so long as I make them Level Four or lower, so no problem there!

"So first I summon Trap Buster Armor!"

A blue armored gauntlet appeared on his left arm (0/0).

"Then, Buster Knuckle!"

A gauntlet appeared on his right arm, knobbed but with no fingers (0/1,000).

"Activate Guard!"

His entire body flashed and his midsection and torso were covered in a armor that seemed made for his own body (0/0).

"And finally Over Boost!"

Finally his legs glowed, and in a flash of light they were covered in a silver and blue armor (0/500).

"Oh, and a fun little note." He said, holding up his right arm and made a fist. "My Buster Knuckle gets 200 Attack for every Armor monster on the field, while my Active Guard gains 500 Defense."

His Arm and torso glowed, and the Arm rose to 1,000, while the torso rose to 2,500.

"Well mate, that ends my turn."

Wright drew angrily, snarling under his breath. _Bastard doesn't think I know how my own pop's cards work…I'll show him!_

"Victory Viper! Attack his Psychic Head Armor!"

The battle ship charged up a beam of energy, but surprisingly the beam slid down and slammed into his chest. The armor bounced off, however, and blew it away.

"Heh…nice try…" he lifted up his right arm. "I thought YOU of all people would know how your own Dad's cards worked." He said After getting a collective "What!?" From his friends. "But as long as I have my armor on the field, I can switch your attack targets for you, meaning my entire field is of Patrician of Darkness!"

"Fine…" Wright said with a snarl, kicking himself mentally for such a stupid mistake while his Life Points clicked to 7,600. "I'll just end my turn…"

"Good, then I'll go." He said and drew a card. "Ah…now that's what I'm talking about…for now I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn…"

"Then I'll go ahead and draw." Wright said and looked at his hand. "Ah…good enough." He said. "Now I play my facedown, Cyber Summon Blaster!"

The facedown lifted, and with it the familiar satellite cannon.

"Now, I play Introductory Flight! I pay 1,000 Life Points…" He announced, falling to 6,600 Life Points. "But now I get to summon a New Machine to the field, B.E.S Burst Core!"

With a Whoosh of air, another giant ship appeared behind him. It was large but not as large as Big Core, with powerful lasers all over it's body, but still, from all that it seemed very unstable (2,400/2,100)---(2,900/2,100).

"Oh boy…" Michael gulped and cried out as he felt the laser from the Cyber Summon Blaster blast into him, causing him to fall to 7,700 Life Points.

"Heh…slight miscalculation…" Michael grinned. "Because that thing was Special Summoned it's got no Counters!"

"You make it seem like I care!" He shouted. "Attack his Monster my Burst Core, I don't care which!"

The lasers all aimed forward and shot out a combined beam. Michael gestured and the beam hit the Active Guard. It exploded, which caused Michael to grab his chest and wince.

Suddenly, something happened. Small explosions were happening all over the hull of the ship, and it rocked under this. Finally, as the explosions began to get far more intense, everything paused…then a massive explosion took place.

Michael cried out again as he flew back and slammed into the wall of the Orichalcos, then blinked in shock. All of his armor was gone, and Wright's field was Bare, save for the Cyber Summon Blaster.

"What…was that?" He panted.

"Heh, Burst Core is one of the few ships the Fleet doesn't like using. It's much too unstable without it's shields, so they only use it as a last resort. In other words, if it battles without a counter and destroys itself, every other monster on the field is blown to bits!"

"Fine…that all?" he asked, panting a bit.

"Nope, I'm done." He said, smirking a bit and crossing his arms. "That will end my turn."

"Fine!" Michael shouted as he drew a card. "Now, I get back a little friend!"

His head flashed a bright yellow, and his head was encased in the Psychic Head Armor again!

"Heh, if I ever happen to have him in the graveyard during my standby phase, I can bring him right back! Now, that fulfills my combo, with that happening and my Card of Safe Return out, I can draw a card!" he did so.

"And that also fulfills my own cards situations, that Armor is no doubt a Machine, so since you Special Summoned it I get another 300 Life Points off you!"

Another beam shot out and hit Michael in the chest. He cried out as the dust flew up. But then another beam split the dust and slammed into Wright himself. He cried out in shock and looked up in horror, seeing a Cyber Summon Blaster on Michael's field!

"Heh, you thought that was the last part of my combo?" he asked, grinning behind his helmet. "I have my own Cyber Summon Blaster, meaning with just this lovable little piece of armor, I get a card and deal you 300 Life Points!"

Both of them fell to 7,400 and 6,300, respectively.

"Gah…punk…" Wright snarled.

"Sticks and stones dude." He said and looked at his newly drawn card. "Now I play the Spell Absolute Zero!"

The Spell appeared on the field, and he dropped to 6,600 Life Points.

"I have to pay 800 Life Points, but in exchange I get to Special Summon as many Monsters in my hand as I want, with 0 Attack points of course. So I think I'll summon Burning Knuckle, Big Bang Blow, Jet Gauntlet and Black Hole Shield!"

The first thing to Appear was a black metal gauntlet with a white fist on his right arm, while it glowed again and an Armor of gray metal appeared, then a White metal arm appeared on his Left arm, and finally another gauntlet appeared on his left hand, showing white metal (0/0), (0/0), (0/1,500), (0/0).

"And since you just summoned Four Machines, you're about to lose a good chunk of your Life Points!" Wright shouted in rage.

The Cannon charged up and in a beam shot out and hit Michael straight in the chest. With no armor there, it hurt quite a bit. He grunted and pointed at Wright, shouting, "What comes around goes around!"

Another beam of energy shot out and hit Wright, causing him to cry out and fall to one knee. The both of them fell even lower to 5,400 and 5,100 Life Points.

"Damn, this is getting intense." Claire gasped. "Both just shooting out beams at the other and lowering each other's points more…"

"It's getting good now…" Falco said. "COME ON DUDE! Show him what for!"

"Now, interesting little note." Michael said, holding up his right hand. "My Burning Knuckle is a lot like Buster Knuckle, gains 200 Attack points for each Armor Monster on the field. Now then…since you won't LISTEN to reason…"

He clenched his fist and dashed to Wright, his fist held high.

"I'll just have to beat it into you!" He shouted and slammed his first into Wright's chin, sending him flying through the air and into the ground hard. He laughed a bit and cracked his knuckles.

"And there's more where that came from…"

"Go baby!" Claire shouted as Wright fell lower to 4,100 Life Points.

"That's gonna end my turn now…" Michael grinned.

"Damn…" Wright panted. "This just isn't worth it…I play Shared Provisions."

"Shared Provisions?" Michael asked. "What does that do?"

"I can only play it…" he panted. "When we both have a Spell or trap on the field…now they're destroyed…but then we can draw two cards."

Both Cyber Summon Blasters exploded into pixels, and both players drew two cards.

"Now we're talking…" He grunted. "I play one card facedown and summon this monster in defense…I end my turn."

As soon as Michael drew, the form of the Mystical Elf appeared behind him. She waved her hands and a golden shower rained over him. He sighed in bliss and rose up to 5,900 Life Points.

"Gift of the Mystical Elf…" He grinned. "Useful, isn't it?"

"Yeah a load of fun." Michael grumbled and looked at his current three card hand. "Now then, what to do what to do?" he mused, stroking his currently armored chin. "Gah…crap, crap and more crap, I'll just end my turn."

"Then I'll go ahead and go!" Wright shouted and drew his card. His grin broke over his face as he slapped a card on the ground, shouting, "I sacrifice my facedown Gradius to summon B.E.S Thunder Core!"

The facedown ship disappeared from view and in its place appeared a much thinner ship, only this one with energy and lightning crackling around it's hull, painted a bright yellow as it hovered over the field (2,100/1,500)---(2,600/1,500).

It glowed briefly and stopped, showing it had gained it's designated amount of counters.

"Now, I'll set one card facedown, and thus end my turn." He grinned.

_He summoned that thing and didn't even bother attacking with it? He must know about Jet Gauntlet's effect…_He paused as he looked at his deck. "I enact the effect of my Head Armor! I skip my draw phase, and am now allowed to look for an Armor Monster of my choice!"

A card slipped out and he handed it to his hand. "Now, I offer my Head armor and summon Double Cloth armor!"

His helmet vanished for a moment, but then he glowed and was then replaced by a bright red armor, almost high tech wise. He nodded a bit and rubbed his shoulders, making everything was in working order (0/0).

"Now, I'm not allowed to Attack with this certain armor, so I'll just end my turn."

"Fine!" Wright shouted, drew his card and without hesitation shouted, "Attack my Thunder Core!"

A large lightning bolt shot from the hull of the machine and flew forward.

"Double Cloth armor Activate! Let's go!" Michael shouted and flew up to meet the beam…

But Michael screamed loudly and flew backwards, rubbing his head gently. His Double Cloth Armor was gone, but the Thunder Core was still there.

"What the hell!? That should have killed it and you should have lost 1,300 Life Points!"

"You'd think that." Wright grinned. "I knew you would get egotistical and try to summon the Double Cloth Armor, so I figured I should wait to use his effect! If my Thunder Core is targeted by a monster effect, I can remove one counter from such, negate the effect and destroy the monster!"

"Well damn…" Michael moaned.

"That's gonna end my turn by the way." He grinned. "So go on, show me how else you can butcher my own dad's deck."

Michael drew his next card angrily, the Head Armor donning upon his head once again as he drew an additional card. He looked at it and shouted, "I play Pot of Avarice!"

He took his Active Guard, Trap Buster Armor, Buster Knuckle, Double Cloth Armor and Over Boost and slipped them back into his deck. He then drew another two cards and grinned.

"Okay, I'll start my turn by playing Thunder Crash…" he started.

In a flash all of his armor exploded into bolts of lightning. They all zapped forward, causing Wright to scream in pain and drop to his knees, making him shiver and drop lower to 4,400 Life Points.

"That was stupid mate…" He panted, rising uo. His right arm gave an unhealthy twitch, showing the lightning did something to his mechanical body parts. "Now I'm gonna go full out on you next time…"

"Gotta make sacrifices to get anywhere." Michael shrugged. "But for now, I'll just set one card facedown and end my turn."

"Fine." Wright said and drew a card. After looking at it for a second he shouted, "Attack him directly Thunder Core! Show him how it feels!"

Another bolt of lightning shot out and slammed into Michael. He screamed as his hair stood on end and he was forced to his stomach, panting heavily.

"Michael!" Claire shouted in horror as she cupped her hands over her mouth.

"I'm fine…" he moaned as he rose to his feet, shakily albeit. "A little tingly though…" he dropped further to 2,800 Life Points.

"You're screwed now buddy!" Wright laughed as he looked at his current hand of five. "But for now, I'll simply end my turn there…"

Michael drew quickly as his Head Armor formed around his head again, allowing him to draw an additional card. "Okay! You wanna play rough?" He asked, snarling softly. "We're gonna play even rougher! Activate…Full Armor Gravitation! With this, I take the top ten cards off of my deck, and any Armor Monsters I summon will come right out to play!"

"Ten cards?" Pegasus gasped. "That's a fourth of his deck!"

"Heh, fine! You wanna deck yourself out, I'm not complaining!"

Michael said nothing as he snatched the top ten cards of his deck and looked at them. "Ah…good, good, good…"

His body began to glow again, and in a bright flash of light he was covered in Armor again. The Over Boost was on his legs, while the Big Bang Blow was on his right hand, the Black Hole Shield on his left and his body glowed, forming the Active Guard. The active Guard glowed as he rose up to 2,500 Defense.

"Now, Interesting little tid bit about by Big Bang Blow." He said, investigating his right hand with deep interest. "It's effect doesn't target, so you're Thunder Core can't do anything about it, and what's better…when I attack, everything goes boom, and we both lose Life Points equal to the combined monsters Attack Points!"

"I've seen this combo before." Wright snarled. 'And with Active Guard on your chest you'll lose nothing…"

"Very good!" he grinned. "Big Bang Blast!"

He jumped into the air and flew forward, and in a blur slammed his fist into the giant ship. Another massive explosion ripped the field apart once more. With that, and when the smoke cleared, the fields were once again bare, with Wright's Life Points dipped massively to 1,800 Life Points.

"You…are a bastard." Wright snarled, his eyes glowing darker.

"Damn right I am." Michael said, glaring at him. "I set one card facedown and that ends my turn…"

Another card appeared on the field, and Wright drew a card.

"Okay…I first play my Graceful Charity."

The angel Descended behind him and let her feathers drop onto his deck. He snatched the top three cards off his deck, looked at them, and discarded three.

"Now, I play Monster Reborn and bring back one card I discarded, meet my B.E.S Spider Core!"

In a flash, a massive tank like creature with eight long tentacles, each one with a large turrent (2,000/2,400)---(2,500/2,400).

"Attack him directly my Machine!" Wright Commanded.

"Oh no you don't!" Michael shouted, pointing to his facedown, "I activate Magnet Armor, and I'll bring back my Over Boost in Defense!"

The Leg Armor appeared on his legs again, and they took the blast. After that, the giant tank thing began to explode until it shattered into pixels.

"But don't worry, when he leaves, he leaves a present, a B.E.S Token!"

A tiny little version of the Spider core appeared in front of him (900/1,100)---(1,400/1,100).

"Then, with one facedown, I end my turn."

Michael drew his card, and an additional one when the Psychic Head Armor appeared on his head again.

"Hm, okay, I'll just summon another Black Hole Shield in Attack Mode, then equip my Head Armor with Data Brain."

Another Black Hole shield appeared on his left arm, covering him completely (0/0). While at the same time, what appeared to be a high tech pair of head phones appeared on the Head Armor.

"And that'll end my turn."

"Good." Wright said and drew a card. "I play Pot of Greed."

The chuckling pot appeared as Wright drew another two cards. His eyes shined as he saw what they were.

"I play the Spell Weapon Edit! With this, I'm allowed to Special Summon two B.E.S Monsters from my graveyard, and give them the correct amount of Counters. So I'll bring out Burst Core and Thunder Core."

In twin flashes of light, the Thunder Core and Burst Core both appeared, their shields appearing on him.

"But they can't attack on this turn, but I have a much better idea…I sacrifice my Burst Core, Thunder Core and B.E.S Token to summon…_**B.E.S MASTER CORE!**_**"**

As all three monsters disappeared, an ominous form rose up from the darkness….it seemed too big to be real, but it was. It looked like the black shadow of a ship, but it turns out it WAS a ship. The hull was covered in weaponry than Michael had ever seen before, and a massive space cannon could be seen in the front.

It gave off a low hum as it hung there in mid air…(3,500/2,100)---(4,000/2,100).

"Now, because I special Summoned him, he gets three Counters!"

Though it was hard to see, three bubbles appeared around it.

"And what's even better? He gains 100 Attack Points for every B.E.S Monster in my Graveyard! I have my Burst Core, Thunder Core and Spider core!"

The Ship rose up to 4,300 Attack.

"Now! Attack his Head Armor and destroy this fool!"

"Oh no you don't!" Michael shouted as he lifted his right hand. "You're new target is my Black Hole Shield, and I'll enact it's Special Effect!"

His armor exploded and in it's place a massive Black Hole appeared, enough to swallow the cannon blast and seal it away.

"By offering him as a sacrifice, all damage I take this turn is Zero!"

"Fine…" Wright growled. "I just end my turn…"

"Fine, I'll skip my Battle Phase and take an Armor Monster from my Deck to my hand." He said as a card slipped out into his hand.

"Now I summon it, Buster Pile!"

His right hand was covered once more, and on it appeared a gauntlet with what looked to be a rocket launcher on it (0/0).

"Now, this is one of the stronger Armor Monster, know why?" he asked, grinning. "Because when he Attacks, I skip the whole Damage step, he's not destroyed but the Monster he attacks is, and you lose 500 Life Points to boot!"

The Rocket Launcher blasted out and slammed past all three of it's shields and into the heart of the Machine. It shattered, causing the room to shake from the sheer force from the explosion. Wright cried out as he fell to 1,300 Life Points.

"And that takes care of that!" Michael grinned.

"You'd think that…" Wright grunted.

A Portal appeared in front of him, and with it the Master Core Emerged from the Portal.

"What?" Michael gasped.

"My Master Core wouldn't be without a Special Effect now would it?" He grinned. "If it happens to be destroyed, all I have to do is send a B.E.S Monster from my deck and I can bring it right back. And with another B.E.S Monster in my grave, that's another 100 Attack Points for him."

The Ship glowed as it's bubble shields appeared around it, and it rose up to 4,400 Attack points.

"Oh boy…" Michael said, gulping. "Then I'll play my Data Brain's effect. Because you played a Spell last turn, I'll get rid of it, and copy it's effect."

The Headgear shattered, and a holographic image of Pot of Greed appeared. He drew two new cards and looked at them.

"Okay…I set two more cards facedown and end my turn…"

"Then I draw!" Wright shouted. "oh this is perfect…" he grinned. He held a card up, and shouted, "I play the Jaws of Kurthia!"

Michael dreaded this moment since the duel Started, as a pair of red eyes appeared form the darkness, and the Dark form of Timaeus erupted from the shadows. It landed in front of Wright with a roar.

"Combine with the B.E.S Master Core and form the B.E.S Ultima Core!"

The Dragon flew into the mammoth ship and both exploded into a black portal which something crawled out of…

It was just as big as the Master Core, but was still like a giant shadow, and more dragon in shape. Two optic censors, which looked to be like glaring eyes, looking out as it gave off a mechanical roar (3,700/2,600).

"Now, this is quite strong, first it gains three counters…"

It glowed, but no shields appeared.

"And, it gains 300 Attack for every B.E.S Monster in my graveyard!"

The Dragon roared and flew up to 4,900 Attack Points.

"And now I can offer all three for something to happen. I can destroy all your spells and traps, or I can destroy all your monsters!"

The Dragon machine hybrid opened it's mouth and a large silver beam blasted out. It struck Michael. He screamed loudly as his Head Armor and Buster Pile both exploded.

"But don't worry, I can still clear our your field." Wright said, grinning a little. "I now summon B.E.S Repair Ship!"

What appeared to be a thinner, smaller space ship appeared (1,300/1,200)---(1,800/1,200).

"And I'll use his effect, offer him for another three counters on my monster!"

The Small ship exploded and the B.E.S Ultima Core glowed again.

"And now I expand those Counters, and destroy all your Spells and Traps!"

The Dragon opened it's mouth again and another blast shot out, hitting the other side of Michael. His facedown Spirit Barrier and Mirror Force exploded, along with his Card of Safe Return.

"Because I can't Attack on the turn I use that, I can't attack with him, but that shouldn't be too tough." He grinned. "I'll end my turn…"

Michael drew and closed his eyes, the familiar presence of the Psychic Head Armor appearing on his head. He closed his eyes, not yet looking at the card.

_Come on…give me something…anything…_

He opened his eyes and his eyes widened. "All right! I play the Eye of Timaeus!"

In a flash of emerald light, the giant Monster Merging Dragon appeared in front of Michael. He looked up at the monstrosity of a monster the Dragon made and snarled angrily.

"Combine! Make the Timaeus Armor!"

The Psychic Head Armor floated into the air and slammed itself into Dragon, which began to glow and form over Michael. In a blinding flash of light, Michael had changed. He was now wearing the Knight form of Timaeus armor (0/2,000).

"Damn, this stuff fits like a dream." Michael said, looking at his newly armored body. "And I look mighty good too."

"Yeah you do." Claire said, staring at him. Falco only stared at her and poked her cheek.

"Stop staring before you start drooling on yourself." He chuckled, earning a glare from Claire.

"Now for my new armors effect!" Michael shouted. "I pay half of my Life Points, and I'm allowed to Special Summon as many Armor Monsters from my Graveyard to the field!"

He fell lower to 1,400 Life Points, and his Body glowed, though he kept the armor.

"And for each one, I get 1,000 Attack Points!"

His body began to glow emerald green, and he rose up to 4,000 Attack points.

"Heh, Sorry mate." Wright said with a grin. "About 900 Points too short. Sorry. I win."

"You'd think." He grinned. "But this next card shows how me and my friends are. Me, Falco and Claire are all a team, and we stick together no matter what! I play this!"

He slid a card in.

"United We Stand!"

He began to glow with a bright, golden fire and he blasted over to 8,000 Attack!

"No!" Wright screamed in terror. "This…this can't be!"

"Oh…oh it be." Michael grinned. "Now, time to finish this!"

With a yell he flew into the air, his fist glowing a bright golden as he watched himself near the giant Dragon ship. A loud scream was heard, and a fist made of light slammed into the dark hull of the ship. The Dragon opened it's mouth and roared in agony, just to explode into fiery parts and dark shards, all of which rained down on Wright.

But something happened, as they rained down he felt something click and twang in his body. Unknown to him, the dark machine parts which had been planted there by Nightshade break and shatter, much like the cards in the game. He moaned and dropped to his knees…and found he could think clearer than he ever could before.

_What…what have I been doing…?_ He asked, looking at his own hands. _What's happened to me…_

He dropped to his knees and panted.

"Wright?" Michael asked as his armor vanished.

Wright looked up and smiled at Michael. "Thanks mate…thanks for everything…I can think now…I'm free…! I'm free!"

The Seal crossed over him, and before anything else happened, he cried out, "I'm coming Claudia!" And fell to the ground, his soul gone.

Michael only stared at the comatose body of his enemy….and smiled a little. "Well…two down…"

"I'm up then." Falco said, standing up. "And Morgan's going down…" With that, he thundered out of the room.

The three remaining members of the room looked at each other worriedly and ran after him.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

"So…two down…" Nightshade said as Kurthia appeared in his hand, and he chuckled. "Only a matter of time…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Psychic Head Armor  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/500  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. If this card exists in your graveyard during your Standby Phase, you may Special Summon this card to the field. As long as this card remains on the field, during your Draw phase, you may Skip your Draw Phase and add one monster from your Deck to your Hand.

**Trap Buster Armor  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 3  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. As long as this card remains face up on the field, you may Negate the activation of a Trap card that Designates one Armor monster on your side of the field and destroy it.

**Buster Knuckle**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 3  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. This card gains 200 Attack for every Armor monster on your side of the field.

**Active Guard**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. This card gains 500 Defense Points for every Armor monster on your side of the field. As long as this card remains on the field, all effect damage you take is reduced to 0.

**Over Boost**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn.

**Burning Knuckle  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. This card gains 200 ATK points for every Armor monster on your side of the field. When this card is destroyed as a result of battle, Reduce the ATK of the monster that destroyed this card equal to the ATK of this monster.

**Big Bang Blow**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 3  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. When this card attacks, destroy all monsters on the field, and deal Damage to both players Life Points equal to the combined Monsters ATK.

**Jet Gauntlet**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/1,500  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. When this card is designated as an Attack target, tribute this card to destroy the Attacking monster

**Black Hole Shield  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. By sacrificing this card as a tribute, all damage you receive this turn becomes 0.

**Buster Pile**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. When this card attacks, Skip the Damage step and destroy the designated monster, and deal 500 Points of Damage to the opponent.

**Double Cloth Armor**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Earth  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card is considered an Armor Monster. When this card is designated as an Attack target, you may change the Attack target to another Armor monster on your side of the field. Only one Armor monster may attack per turn. This card cannot attack on the turn it was summoned. When this card is designated as an Attack Target, destroy this and the attacking monster, and deal half the ATK of the destroyed Monster to the Opponents Life Points as Effect Damage.

**Armor Gravitation**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A Suit of armor in a Red Sunburst  
**Effect**: This card can only be activated when you have a face up "Psychic Head Armor" on your side of the field. Special Summon up to 4 Armor Monsters from your deck with Four Stars or less

**Full Armor Gravitation**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A Suit of Armor in a orange Sunburst  
**Effect**: This card can only be activated if you have a face up "Psychic Head Armor" on your side of the field. Pick up the top ten cards from your deck, and Special Summon an Armor Monsters you pick up. Discard the rest.

**Magnet Armor**  
**Type**: Trap  
**Image**: A piece of Armor bursting out of the ground  
**Effect**: Special Summon one Armor monster from your graveyard. Destroy the Special Summoned monster during the End Phase of this turn.

**Data Brain**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: A futuristic helmet  
**Effect**: This card can only be Equipped to "Psychic Head Armor". During your opponents turn, if your opponent plays a Spell card, during your Main Phase, you may Destroy this card and copy the effect of the Spell. If the effect lasts more than one turn, the effect of the card lasts until the end phase of this turn.

_Note: The Above 15 cards were used by Valon various times in the "Waking the Dragons" Season in the Anime. All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**B.E.S Burst Core**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Dark  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,400/2,100  
**Stars**: 6  
**Effect**: When this monster is normal summoned or flip summoned, it gains 3 turn counters. When this monster battles with a turn counter, it loses one turn counter, but it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this monster battles without a turn counter, it is destroyed after the damage step. When this monster is destroyed by its effect, destroy all other monsters on the field.

**B.E.S Thunder Core  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,100/1,500  
**Stars**: 5  
**Effect**: When this monster is normal summoned or flip summoned, it gains 3 turn counters. As long as this monster has a turn counter on it, it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. When this monster battles without a turn counter, it is destroyed. When this monster is targeted by a monster effect, negate the effect, and destroy the monster by removing one turn counter from this monster.

**B.E.S Master Core  
Type**: Machine/Effect/Dark  
**Attack/Defense**: 3,500/2,100  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effect**: This monster can only be special summoned by sacrificing three monsters with "B.E.S" in their name, or is named "Big Core." When this monster is special summoned, it gets 3 turn counters. As long as this monster has turn counters on it, it cannot be destroyed as a result of battle, and loses a turn counter every time it battles. When this monster battles without a turn counter, it is destroyed after the battle step. This monster gains attack points equal to the number of monsters in your graveyard with "B.E.S" in its name, or is named "Big Core" x100. When this monster is destroyed, you may discard a monster with "B.E.S" in its name, or is named "Big Core" from your deck in order to bring it back.

**Weapon Edit  
Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A B.E.S Tetran, a B.E.S Crystal Core and a B.E.S Covered Core under heavy construction  
**Effect**: Special Summon up to 2 "B.E.S" Monsters from your graveyard in face up Attack Mode, and add the correct amount of turn counters on the Special Summoned monsters. The selected cards can't Attack on the turn they were Special Summoned.

_Note: The Above Four cards were created by Ruin, Queen of Oblivion and used with Permission. All creative Credit goes to her_

**B.E.S Spider Core**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Wind  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,000/2,400  
**Stars**: 6  
**Effect**: When this card is Normal Summon or Flip Summoned, put three turn counters on this card. When this card Attacks or is Attacked, remove one Counter from this card. Once per turn by removing one Turn Counter from this card, increase this cards ATK by 500. When this card battles without a Turn Counter, destroy this card. When this card is destroyed by it's effect, Special Summon one "B.E.S Token" (Type: Machine/Attribute: Wind/ATK: 900/DEF: 1,100/5 stars). This token can only be Tribute Summoned for "B.E.S" Monsters.

**B.E.S Repair Ship**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 1,300/1,200  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: When a "B.E.S" monster on your side of the field has no turn Counters, you may Sacrifice this card to put the correct Number of Turn Counters on the monster

_Note: These two cards were first used by Dueler king for his fic "Yugioh! The Dark Era" All creative Credit goes to him_

**Absolute Zero**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A Thermometer completely covered in ice  
**Effect**: Pay 800 Life Points. Special Summon as many Monsters from your hand with 0 ATK as you can. This counts as your Normal Summon this turn.

_Note: Absolute Zero" Was first used by Cyber Commander in his Story "Yugioh! The Dark Messiah" All creative Credit goes to him._

**Shared Provisions**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A Warrior handing an injured Warrior a canteen, while the other warrior hands him a first aid kid.  
**Effect**: This card can only be activated when you and your opponent both have a Spell or Trap on the field with the same name. Destroy both cards, and both players draw two cards.

**B.E.S Ultima Core**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Dark  
**Attack/Defense**: 3,700/3,100  
**Stars**: 11  
**Effect**: This card can only be Descended by playing "The Jaws of Kurthia" and offering one "B.E.S Master Core" on your side of the field. When this card is Special Summoned, add 3 Turn Counters on this card. This card gains 300 ATK for every "B.E.S" Monster in your side of the field. By removing all Turn Counters on this card, activate one of the following effects. 1: Destroy all Monsters on your opponent's side of the field. 2: Destroy all Spells and traps on your opponents side of the field. This card cannot attack on the turn you play either of these effects

**Timaeus Armor**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 8  
**Effect**: This card can only be Descended by playing "The Eye of Timaeus" And offering one Armor monster on your side of the field. On the turn this card is summoned, Pay half your Life Points and Special Summon as many Armor monsters from your Graveyard. This card gains 1,000 ATK for every Armor monster on the field.

And with that another one falls! The last Swordsman's up next, and Falco's out for blood! Will he be able to beat Morgan and his powerhouse of a deck? Find out next time in "Trap Master"!


	46. Trap Master

Even in the darkness that was the next room, one could make out the massive form of Morgan very easily.

He wasn't moving, he wasn't speaking, his deck all ready shuffled, the duel disk on his highly muscled arm, and his eyes overlooking his black shades.

He knew what was coming. The Harpie duelist would be here soon, and he would not stand a chance. With the excess anger he was giving off, seeing his girlfriend bite the dust would power up the Orichalcos tenfold.

His eyes focused on the door in front of him, his arms flexed.

Only a matter of time now.

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco was fuming at the moment.

His eyes went down to his deck. The deck his very own mother had given to him. All the hard work he'd put in it, all the trials and all the pain he went through, he went with this deck.

He was going to show how much damage he could deal with these gals. Morgan, was going down, and going down hard.

"Falco?" Claire asked as she looked up at her friend. "Are you…okay?"

"I'm as fine as I'm gonna be." The Wheeler said honestly, his hands pushing through his deck of cards. They finally landed on Harpie Lady One, the one Harpie he had the closest connection to. Maybe because she was a dead ringer to the original Harpie Lady that brought his mom so far into the game.

He nodded and took out two cards from his side deck, the ones his father had given him a long time ago for good luck. They were one of the few he didn't put into his deck, and now he had a reason.

He put them into his deck and shuffled quickly, sliding it back into his disk. However, as soon as he did this the door slowly opened up, the rusty chains signaling this.

Slowly all four of them walked in, and standing there in the opposite side of the room, no flashy lights, nothing, stood Morgan, a look that could kill on his face.

"So…" He growled. "The Wheeler had the guts to show up…"

"Damn right he did." Falco growled, stepping forward. "You take my girlfriends soul and keep harassing my friends." He waved a hand to Michael and Claire to signal this.

"I'm not playing games anymore, I'm taking you down…and I'm taking you down HARD." The hard came out in a snarl.

"You're girlfriend didn't stand a chance." Morgan said, an eyebrow rising. "What makes you think you're gonna be any better?"

Falco only glared and took a step forward, his duel disk activating. "Because I have something worth fighting for…"

"And I don't?" Morgan asked, stepping forward with his doing the same.

Falco blinked in surprise. "You have something you're fighting for?"

Morgan's eyes narrowed dangerously. "That's not important…now let's duel!"

Falco shrugged a little and drew his opening hand, while Morgan did the same.

"Bring it!" Morgan shouted, and drew a sixth card. He stared at his hand, and shouted, "I play the Spell, Trap booster! This is a powerful card for my deck, so listen up. I first have to discard a card from my hand…"

He discarded a Nuvia the Wicked.

"And I'm allowed to play a Trap from my hand, such as Skill Drain!"

His deck's signature care appeared on the field, Morgan's Life Points dropped lower to 7,000, and the dark smoke leaked out of it.

"My move will then consist of summoning my Flash Assailant in Attack Mode."

In a gust of wind, the dark skinned assassin appeared, flipping his blades around expertly (2,000/2,000).

"I'll end my turn now…"

Drawing slowly, Falco looked over his options. Not much here, especially with that Skill Drain in place. He COULD stall however…

"I just set one card facedown and one monster in defense. That ends my turn."

The said cards appeared in front of him.

Morgan drew his card, scowling a little. "Damn…Flash Assailant! Attack his defense!"

Flipping one dagger into his other hand and back again, the Flash Assailant flew into the air and to his facedown. With one swipe of his dagger, he decapitated the giant flying mantis that had appeared on the field.

There was no explanation said, everyone knew what it was. All that mattered was the Harpie Lady One appeared in a gust of wind, glaring daggers at Morgan (1,300/1,400).

"Heh, so scary." Morgan chuckled as he looked at his hand. "I'll just end my turn…bring it."

"Fine." Falco said, snatching the card off of his deck. "I'll start my turn by playing the Spell Elegant Egotist...Meaning I'm allowed to Special Summon a Harpie Monster from my deck, so I'll summon her Sister, Harpie Lady Three in Defense."

The Kaleidoscope shapes appeared and with them the Blue haired Harpie Lady, kneeling down in defense (1,300/1,400).

"Then I'll switch my Harpie Lady One to defense, set one more card down and end my turn…"

Morgan drew yet another card and looked at it, grinning. "I first play the Seal of Orichalcos!" He shouted, sliding the card into his disk. In a flash, the two of them were in the accursed seal, causing Falco's Harpies to hiss in displeasure. "Then, I summon my Boar Soldier in Attack Mode!"

A loud boom was heard as the boar wearing armor, carrying a stone axe appeared with a loud snort, swinging it threateningly (2,000/1,000)---(2,500/1,000).

"Now I play my facedown, Meteorain!" He shouted. "This gives all my monsters Trampling effects for the remainder of this turn. Flash Assailant, attack his Harpie Lady One!"

Before the assassin got a chance to leap into the air for it's next kill, the Harpie User screamed, "I play Negate Attack, you're not getting to my girls that easily!"

The Flash Assailant cursed loudly as he snapped his dagger accidentally on the hard strong surface of the Negate Attack. He pulled out an extra one and bounded back to his masters field.

"Fine, you got out of that one close enough…" Morgan commented, growling. "I just end my turn then."

"Good." Falco said and looked at his newly drawn card. "I play Pot of Greed!"

The Overwhelming popular card appeared before him, and he drew his two cards.

"Now we're talking…I summon Harpie Girl in Attack mode!"

The Harpie girl appeared in a small flash of light, a look of determination on her face (500/500).

Falco looked sad as he addressed his monster. "I'm sorry…" he said, holding up a Spell.

The girl looked back and knew what he had to do, she nodded slowly, and smiled.

"I play Shien Spy! With this, I'm allowed to transfer one of my monsters to your side for the mean time."

A masked warrior appeared in the center of the field and with a quick hand gesture, the Harpie Girl appeared in a flash on Morgan's field. She seemed about ready to cry as the Orichalcos bounded to her for a split second.

"And I chain that with my facedown, Common Sacrifice!"

"Common Sacrifice?" Morgan asked. "What is that?"

"A powerful Trap that's what! When you have three monsters on your side of the field, I can offer two of them, and summon a Level Seven or higher monster from my hand, so I'll offer my Harpie Girl and…it doesn't matter, I'll let you check." Falco grinned.

The Harpie Girl sighed in bliss and she vanished into a portal of light, and, reluctantly to Morgan, his Boar Soldier.

"I needed my Harpie Girl for two reasons; One was she became the third monster, and the second is she needed to be wind to summon my new gal! Simorgh, the Bird of Divinity!"

In a powerful gust of wind, the emerald feathered Bird lord appeared with a loud caw, flapping her wings and landing (2,700/1,000).

Morgan's eyes shot open.

"And she doesn't need her effect to be powerful!" he shouted as his Harpie Ladies turned to stand, obviously in Attack. "Attack his Flash Assailant Simorgh!"

Simorgh cried out as she began to flap her wings, creating a dust storm to rise up. The man grunted and vainly tried to stop it, but exploded none the less.

"Harpie One and Three! Dive Bomb him, teach him a lesson!"

Cawing out in anger, the two Twins jumped high into the air and slammed their claws against Morgan's massive physique. He cried out and gripped the part he was just cut, and snarled dangerously. Total, he fell to 4,200 Life Points.

"That one was for Marie." He said, his eyes narrowing.

"Go Falco!" Michael shouted, pumping a fist into the air.

"Teach him a lesson!" Pegasus laughed.

Morgan drew his card slowly and looked at it. "Hm…I summon my Jirai Gumo." He said with a sly grin.

The hideous trapdoor spider appeared, it's eyes glowing with the help of the Orichalcos (2,200/100)---(2,700/100).

"Attack his Harpie Lady One with Trapdoor trap!"

With a flash, the spider launched on the Harpie Lady one and with one swipe of it's claw, split the Harpie into Pixels.

Falco cried out as he looked down at his Life Point counter, currently which was at 6,600. He grunted and stood up again, panting slightly.

Morgan grinned a deadly grin as he slid a card into his disk, appearing behind the giant spider. "I set one card facedown and end my turn…"

Falco drew a card, staring at the card he had just drawn. _Worth a shot…_

"I set one card facedown…Simorgh! Attack his Jirai Gumo!"

The Bird began to flap it wings hard once more, hoping to create the hurricane strength winds, Morgan shouted, "Activate Trap, Widespread Ruin!"

Before the wings had a chance to make winds, the giant bird froze…and exploded violently. Falco had to lift his arms up, crying out slightly as he felt the winds blasted through him again.

As the smoke cleared, the chuckling figure of Morgan could be seen through the smoke. "Sorry." He grinned. "My Trap is a powerful one, it automatically destroys your strongest monster on the field, which at the moment was the pretty birdie that just went pop."

"Bastard…" Falco snarled. "I switch Harpie Lady Three to defense and end my turn…" He said as his Harpie kneeled down in front of him.

"Good." Morgan said and drew. He looked at the monster and without another word shouted, "I summon my Nuvia the Wicked in Attack mode!"

The large slug like statue appeared as it hummed and dug it's claws into the ground beneath it (2,000/800)---(2,500/800).

"Jirai Gumo! Attack his Harpie Lady!" He shouted.

"Oh no you don't!" Falco shouted. "I play my own trap, Harpie Lady-Eagle Formation!"

As soon as the Spider would have sliced up the Harpie, her entire body was covered in a green aura. With one swipe of her claw, she cleaved up the Spider. The remaining pieces screamed in agony.

"Heh, Eagle Formation is a handy little thing. If you attack my Harpie Monster, and the attacking monster has 2,200 or more Attack points, it's destroyed and you lose 200 Life Points for every star it had!"

Morgan cried out as green flames surrounded him and he dropped to his knees, smoking as he fell to 3,400 Life Points.

"Fine…Nuvia! YOU Get her!"

Nuvia's eyes began to glow as a beam of light shot out and slammed into the Harpie. She shrieked in pain and exploded.

"I end my turn…" Morgan muttered.

Falco drew a card and looked at it. It was a very powerful card, and it would be a miracle if he could make it work…

"I'll just summon my Bird Face in Defense mode and set one card facedown, ending my turn."

The large, human sized bipedal eagle appeared, crouching in defense (1,600/1,600).

"Oh man…" Claire gulped. "If he grabs a monster then Falco's in trouble…"

Morgan drew his card. He snarled, it WAS a monster but he was far too short on Monster's to summon it.

"Luck…Attack his Bird Face!"

Another beam of energy shot from the Slug like creature and hit the Bird. It cawed loudly before exploding.

"Heh…shame your Skill Drain isn't that strong as to get to my monsters effect. See, when he bites the dust, I can have him help me bring a Harpie from my deck to my hand!"

He pulled out his Harpie Lady Two and added it to his hand.

"Fine…you make it seem like I care. I set one card facedown and end my turn…" he noted, a facedown card appearing behind Nuvia.

Falco drew a card and looked at it. "I play my Pot of Greed." He said aloud, and he drew two cards ignoring the pot completely.

_Oh yeah…_

"I set these two cards facedown…and summon my Harpie Lady Two!"

First two facedowns appeared in front of him, and those were quickly accompanied by the short, orange Haired Harpie. She flicked her claws out and grinned dangerously.

"That ends my turn…make your move."

"With pleasure." Morgan said with a draw from his deck. He looked at it and growled dangerously. Still nothing!

"Nuvia! Cut up his Chicken!" he shouted with an angry swipe of his arm.

Before the beam had a chance to shoot out, Falco shouted, "I play both of my facedowns! My first one being Hysteric Party!"

He quickly discarded a card and in a blast of twin energy, Harpie Lady One and Three appeared beside their sister.

"And my second facedown, Harpie Lady-Sparrow Formation!"

All three of the Harpies cawed loudly and flew high into the air, creating the light brown sparrow shape. The energy it released was enough to knock the blast away.

"Heh, so sorry, you're not beating any of my Harpies this turn."

"Fine…" Morgan said darkly. "I set one card facedown and end my turn…" He finished, a facedown appearing behind the giant slug.

Falco drew a card and grinned a little. "I summon Harpies Pet Baby Dragon!"

In a flare of green fire, the small baby Dragon appeared with a small chatter (1,200/600).

"Why?" Morgan asked. "Heh, I might have had some trouble with that card before, but not anymore, not with Skill Drain!"

"Oh, I know." Falco grinned. "But that's why I added this one card…just. For. You." He grinned. "I equip my Dragon with Bomb Disarmer!"

The Dragons chest glowed a little and in a flash a jacket with several switches appeared on it. It put it's claws over it, blinking in confusion.

"It's got a good effect too! Now the equipped monster's not affected by the effects of your trap cards!"

Morgan's eyes widened in shock as the Dragon's wings shot out from behind its back and it roared loudly. Its Attack quickly doubled to 2,400 Attack.

"And I'm sure you remember it's nastier effect…" Falco said, holding his hand out. "Use your fire breath on his Skill Drain!"

The Dragons maw opened up and a blast of fiery orange and red energy shot out, hitting the Trap. It stood it's ground for a second, but then exploded.

Nuvia groaned and lowered down to the ground, its side effect getting at it for losing 200 Attack for every monster on the field, in other words s/he fell to 1,700. The Harpies on the other hand, were brought back with renewed vigor and all glowed green and rose to 1,600 and 2,700.

"Harpies Pet Baby Dragon, attack Nuvia with Harpie Inferno!"

The Baby Dragon floated into the air and inhaled deeply…

"I play Negate Attack!" Morgan shouted, just as the flames began to barrel down on his monsters. They were quickly intercepted by the swirling vortex.

"Lucky…" Falco muttered. "I end my turn."

Morgan drew his card and shouted, "I play Card of Demise!"

He snatched the cards off his deck into his hand and looked over them.

"Okay…I set a monster in defense and put a card facedown with it." He said as the aforementioned cards appeared in front of him. "Then I end my turn."

Falco drew his card and looked at them. He scowled and added it to his hand. "Harpies Pet Baby Dragon, use your effect on his Nuvia!"

The Dragon inhaled deeply and shot out its flames, hitting the statue and reducing it to ashes.

"Baby Dragon, Attack his Defense card!" He shouted.

The Dragon inhaled and shot out a burst of fire, hitting what appeared to be a yellow, cracked mask. It exploded into fragments.

"Ha!" Morgan laughed as a card slid into his hand. "That was my Mask of Darkness, now because you flipped him, I can now take a trap from my Graveyard to my hand."

He held up his Skill Drain.

"It's baaaack." He taunted.

"Yeah, shame it's not gonna last much longer for you to use it." He said, his eyes narrowing. "Good bye Morgan."

Harpie Lady One rose into the air and shot to Morgan, slicing him and making him cry out. He fell to 1,800 Life Points.

"Harpie Lady Two, your turn." He said.

Morgan barely had a chance to recover from the last one as he felt the talons of the second sister slice into his face. He cried out a little and fell backwards, rubbing his face as he fell to a mere 200 Life Points.

"Harpie Lady Three, finish it."

"Heh, sucker!" Morgan shouted. "I chain that with Draining Shield!"

A protective dome appeared around his large figure. The Harpie tried to claw at it, but with little success. Morgan stood up slowly as he rose to 1,800 Life Points again.

"Fine…" Falco muttered. "I just end my turn…"

Morgan drew a card and looked at it. "I set one card facedown, and activate the card Orichalcos Sword of Sealing! To play this card, I have to discard a card in my hand…" he did so. "And now…well, watch."

A bright light lit up the ceiling, and a massive sword slammed down onto the dragon. All of Falco's monsters screamed in shock, while the Dragon growled in pain while being impaled by a giant sword.

"What did you do!?" Falco screamed in shock, seeing the massive sword sticking out of his monster.

Morgan grinned. "Heh, I just did what my father once did. Now as long as that card remains on your dragon, it loses it's effect! And since it's not a trap, your equip card can't do anything about it!"

The Dragon squeaked in pain as she fell back to 1,200 Attack points.

"Now…I will set one monster in defense mode, and end my turn." He said, a monster appearing before him.

Falco drew his card, and the second he did Morgan's Skill Drain trap shot up. It's dark gases leaked into the air, and the Harpies choked on it's noxious gases.

"Fine…" He muttered.

_If that facedown is a bluff, I can do some MASSIVE Damage this turn and win!_

"Harpie Lady One!" he shouted. "Attack his defense!"

The harpie cawed loudly and shot through the air to the defense…a loud, echoing CLANG! Was heard, and the Harpie jumped back to Falco's side of the field, rubbing her talons.

On Morgan's field was a large, hulking barbarian, standing behind a giant shield (100/2,600)---(600/2,600).

"Heh, meet my Big Shield Guardna Punk." He smirked. "He'll keep you at bay for a while…"

"Lucky…" Falco muttered as he fell to 5,800 Life Points. "I end my turn then."

Morgan drew his card and looked at his options. "Hm…what to do, what to do…" he picked up a card and flipped it around, announcing, "I play Graceful Charity."

He drew his cards quickly, ignoring the angel, for she didn't come again and discarded his two cards quickly.

Grinning evilly, he held up his new card. "Now I play Monster Reborn and bring back my best monster…come forth, Ultimate Obedient Fiend!"

A loud explosion was heard as a massive figure appeared on Morgan's side of the field. It was massive, blood red skin and over twenty feet tall. It let loose a massive roar (3,500/3,000)---(4,000/3,000).

Falco took a step back…

"My Fiend, Attack his Harpies Pet Baby Dragon!"

The Demon roared and thrusted a hand forward, slamming it's fist into the small dragon. It roared in agony and exploded into pixels.

Falco screamed loudly as he fell to 3,000 Life Points. He fell to one knee, panting and his Harpies looked back at him worried.

"Heh, heh, heh…" Morgan said, slipping a card into his disk. "That ends my turn…"

Falco drew his card and looked at it slowly. His eyes shot open.

"Oh yeah!" he shouted. "Harpie Lady-Phoenix Formation!"

The Harpies soared into the air and exploded into blue flames. They screamed and slammed into the fiend, making it shatter on contact. Morgan screamed loudly…

But a loud laughing was heard as Morgan stepped out of the smoke, his life points untouched!

"What!?" Morgan gasped. "What did…?"

His eyes focused on the card that just flipped up, showing a White Magician Pikeru waving her little wand around him.

"Heh, I knew that was coming up…" Morgan said as he crossed his bulging arms. "I just…needed you to waste it, and with Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment, I lose no effect damage…"

Grimacing, Falco adjusted some of the cards on his disk. All three of his Harpies switched into defense mode and he ended his turn.

Morgan drew his card and stared at it. He laughed loudly and slammed it on his disk. "Heh, meet what did your girlfriend in! Wings of Nagrea!"

The Dreaded copy of Critias appeared with a loud roar, and with one quick flash combined with the Skill Drain, and made the same monster that destroyed Marie appeared with a dark growl…(2,100/2,000)---(2,600/2,000).

Falco glared coldly at it, while the Dragon snarled in response…

"I call upon your effect my dragon!" he shouted, "Use it on his Harpie Lady One!"

The Dragon inhaled and shot it's beat, striking the winged Beast in the chest. She cried out as she fell to 650 Attack Points, while the dragon rose to 3,250 Attack.

"Attack her! Now!" he shouted.

The Dragon roared and shot forth it's murky cloud of toxins and the Harpie Lady screamed loudly. She shattered into pixels seconds later.

"Heh…" Morgan said with a smirk. "I end my turn…"

Falco drew a card. It was Critias, but he couldn't use it…not yet…

"I pass…" He said, down trotted.

Morgan drew his card and he pointed a hand forward. The Deadly Dragon's beam struck the Harpie Lady three and she cried out, clutching her chest as she fell the same way as her sister, to 650 while the dragon rose to 3,850 Attack points. It's toxins leaked out, and she exploded.

Falco took that as a sign to go, and he stared at the new card. Double Spell…would help, IF He had another Spell to use…no traps and a bunch of useless monsters…

"Pass…" He muttered.

Morgan drew his card slowly and stared at it. He smirked loudly. "Last time my Dragon, use your effect on his Harpie, and destroy her completely!"

The Dragon shot it's beam and destroyed the Last Harpie, it's Attack at a tall 4,450.

"Yes…power…" Morgan muttered. "Power…that's all I need…power! More power!"

"Morgan…" Pegasus asked, staring at him. "Power isn't everything…why do you think that?"

Morgan stayed silent, and he hung his head. "It's the reason I joined the Orichalcos…"

Everyone perked up at that, tilting their heads to the side to listen.

"I was always a rebel as a child, and my dad didn't want anything to do with me after that. I would always disobey him, and he would do his best to punish me but do a lousy job. It all happened along the time I lost my mom…finally I couldn't take it anymore, and I ran away from home.

"I went into the city, not knowing what to expect but decided to do something. I formed a street gang, the Venoms. We were so well known around the street, and we always stuck up for each other, we always had each other's backs…

"One day…one day my second in command, Skins, walked in and said they had a new leader, and before I knew what was going on, they said he was stronger than I was, and I protested they couldn't, I was their leader, they couldn't just boot me out of the gang.

"I guess I was wrong, they all got out a gun and each shot me at least three times, leaving me in the street to die as they went on with their lives…I met Nightshade that same day and he said I could get revenge on those who had forsaken me. He introduced me to the Orichalcos, and one by one I sealed away all of my old members…my family…"

There was a long silence.

"So…" Falco said. "You just wanted to teach some people a lesson…"

"That's not all." Morgan said with a dark grin. "The more I used the Orichalcos, the more powerful I felt…no one could get in my way! I could win everything, and be the strongest I could be…"

"You're sick…" Michael muttered. "That's so sad…"

"Heh, that's your opinion…" Morgan said with a slight grin. "That ends my turn punk; make your last move…"

Falco drew his card slowly, his eyes closed…he opened his eyes, and he gasped.

_YES!_

"I play Double Spell! I discard my Arrow Nail, and I'll copy that Card of Demise of yours!"

He drew his card limit of five, and looked over his options. Everything he needed…He had everything right here!

"I begin my move with Graceful Charity…" he said, drawing his three cards and discarding two. He seemed even more pleased. "I set one card facedown…" He began slowly. "And I'll get rid of that for The Fang of Critias!"

The facedown card appeared first, and that was quickly followed by the giant, wise dragon. It's eyes locked with Nagrea's, and he snarled dangerously.

"Combine with my Skull Dice! Make the Yahtzee Dragon!"

The Dragon combined with the facedown card, and in a flash of light a giant dragon appeared. It was yellow in color, and it had what appeared to be a numeral disk on it's chest, the roman numerals one to six on it, and navy blue eyes and stood no taller than Morgan (0/0).

"Heh, this is a good one…well first of all, let's look at his chest…" He gestured to the Dragon's chest. "This lovable guy is gonna roll a dice, and…well, you'll find out."

The Dragon's eyes glowed, and the disk began to spin quickly, looking nothing more than a blur. All the occupants f the room held their breaths as it began to slow down…

It flicked on a two, then a three…then a four!

"Boo-yeah!" he grinned. "I'll use it's effect, and let me summon any Level four or Lower monster from my deck or Graveyard, and I can summon up to four!"

In three, identical flashes of green light the Harpie Lady Sisters appeared (1,300/1,400 X 3) and a young boy in a tight leather, brown jacket and tan pants appeared, small birds and bats around it's head (1,500/1,600).

"None of them even come CLOSE to my Dragon…" Morgan huffed.

"Oh, I know." Falco huffed back. "So let's even the odds, shall we? I equip my Harpie Lady one with…Celestial Sword - Aitos!"

Pegasus gasped as a large, ornamental sword appeared in the Harpies Hands, and she looked simply shocked she was holding it.

"Now, for every monster in your graveyard, she gets 300 Attack points."

(3,400/1,400).

"But then I think I can do something better…I sacrifice my Whirlwind Prodigy and summon…"

The young boy grinned and waved as he was whisked away by the wind around him, and eventually vanished into the wind. It was replaced by a beautiful woman, who's dressings suggested that of Native American. Her eyes were closed, and her face was extremely soft and caring.

Slowly, she glowed, and a pair of large angel wings appeared from her back, and her eyes opened (2,500/2,000).

Morgan's eyes opened up and he took a step back. "Mom…?" He asked softly.

"Now, I play an additional spell from my hand, Soul Release. Now I'm allowed to Remove 5 cards in your Graveyard from play, and I'll do so with…Graceful Charity, Orichalcos Sword of Sealing, Draining Shield, Skill Drain and Pikeru's Circle of Enchantment."

The Five Selected cards slid out of his graveyard.

"And with the last card in my hand…" He said, holding it up. "Tailor of the Fickle! With this card, I'm allowed to take any Equip card on the field…"

The Harpie Lady One's sword vanished, and appeared in front of Aitos. She drew it slowly and held it high above her, a powerful energy blast shooting through her and the field.

"And put it on a new monster. Now…Aitos! I call upon your effect! Remove your weapon from play!"

Her sword shattered into fragments of light, and Morgan's disk began to shake. Suddenly, in several bursts of energy, figures appeared in front of her. They were Ultimate Obedient Fiend, Nuvia the Wicked, Fusilier Dragon-The Dual Mode Beast (Obviously from his Graceful Charity) and his Mask of Darkness all Appeared. They turned into motes of light and were absorbed into Aitos…

(11,700/2,000).

Morgan could only stare at the monster in front of him, the monster he idolized…the monster who resembled his mother…

"Attack the Skill Drain Dragon Aitos!" Falco shouted. "Avenge the People this man brought down! GET HIM!"

Another sword appeared in Aitos' hands; this one made of pure energy and shot forward to the dragon. It roared loudly, and a massive explosion took place…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Nightshade could only watch impassively as his last swordsman Dropped. His hand, which held the previous two dark dragons, glowed and the last one appeared in his hands.

"Shroud…" he said softly. "You're up…"

"I won't disappoint you master." Shroud said as he bowed slightly and began to walk off, pulling his deck out to see a Mechanized monster on the front. He smirked evilly as his eyes glowed.

"I promise you with this deck, I don't plan on failing…"

--------------------------------------------------------------------

Falco walked over to the prone form of Morgan and he growled. "That was for Marie…"

His face softened and he looked down. "May he find peace when all of this is over…"

"Come young one." Pegasus said as he put his hand on his shoulder. "We must carry on…we are almost done…"

"Not yet…" Michael said as his eyes narrowed. "I think I know who's next…come on." He said and walked off.

The others looked at each other worriedly and followed…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Common Sacrifice**  
**Type**: Trap  
**Image**: A Spellcaster in front of two, green glowing circles on the ground  
**Effect**: This card can only be activated when your opponent has at least 3 monsters on their side of the field. Sacrifice two monsters on their side of the field, one by one, and you may Special Summon a Level 7 or higher monster from your hand.

_Note: "Common Sacrifice" Will be used by Jaden in a future Episode of Yugioh GX" All creative Credit goes to the writiers of that episode._

**Trap Booster****  
Type**: Spell/Quick-play  
**Image**: A Bear Trap being propelled forward by rockets  
**Effect**: Discard one card from your hand to activate this card. You may activate one Trap card from your hand.

_Note: "Trap booster" Was first used by Zane in the Anime episode, "The Demon" All creative Credit goes to him_.

**Harpie Lady-Eagle Formation**  
**Type**: Trap  
**Image**: A green eagle in between a rune covered circle  
**Effect**: Activate only when an opponents monster with 2,200 or higher ATK Attacks a "Harpie" monster on your side of the field. Destroy the attacking monster and deal 200 Damage to the opponent X the Level the monster had.

_Note: "Harpie Lady-Eagle Formation" Was created by Dueler King in his story "Yugioh! The Dark era" With slightly altered effects. All creative credit goes to him._

**Orichalcos Sword of Sealing**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: A massive sword with the Orichalcos behind it  
**Effect**: Discard one card in your hand to activate this card. The monster equipped with this card has its effect negated.

**Celestial Sword-Aitos**  
**Type**: Spell/Equip  
**Image**: A large, glowing sword with Guardian Aitos standing behind it.  
**Effect**: Increase the equipped monsters ATK by 300 For each monster in your opponents side of the field. When this card is equipped to "Guardian Aitos", you may send this card to the graveyard to remove the Monster cards from the top down until you reach a Spell or Trap card. Then, add the base ATK of each monster removed by this effect to "Guardian Aitos".

**Guardian Aitos**  
**Type**: Fairy/Effect/Wind  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,500/2,000  
**Stars**: 8  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal summoned, Flip Summoned or Special Summoned unless "Celestial Sword-Aitos" is face up on your side of the field. This card can be summoned without a sacrifice if you have no monsters in your graveyard.

_Note: The above 3 cards were first used by Raphael, though in different times of the anime, Guardian Aitos and her equip card in "Fate of the Pharaoh", and Orichalcos Sword of Sealing in "Grappling with a Guardian". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Yahtzee Dragon**  
**Type**: Dragon/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 4  
**Effect**: This card can only be descended by playing "The Fang of Critias" And offering one "Skull Dice" on your side of the field. Once per turn, roll one six sided die. Depending on the number you roll, you may special Summon that many monsters from your graveyard or deck.

We're coming to a close people, the stories almost done! Next time, Michael has a score to settle with Shroud, but what kind of deck does this mad man possess? Find out next time in…Nah, I'm not gonna tell ya this time, would give too much away!


	47. Cyberdark Impact!

The sound of feet hitting the concrete was the only sound that could be heard in the dismal hallway. Everyone knew how close they were to ending their journey…and they couldn't be happier.

They would save the world, but they had to admit, if it hadn't been for the Orichalcos, they wouldn't have improved their skills, and Michael and Claire would never have been together.

They all stared up at the ornamental door in front of them, and Michael and Claire squeezed each others hands.

Pegasus smiled a little and clapped his hands together. "So, are we ready to save the world?" he asked, energetically.

"Heh…" Falco said, his knuckles cracking. "I was BORN ready…"

"Let's go do this…" Michael said, and with one mighty kick the door slammed open.

They were enveloped in light…

---------------------------------------------------------------

Michael moaned as he dropped his hand…and blinked in surprise.

They were in the same, dusky room as before, but it was something…different. Still dusky, but it looked like a dark arena, and he was standing to the side of a giant cage…

"Heh…we meet again boy…" Said a voice on the other side of the room.

Michael whipped around, and saw Shroud standing there, looking very casual.

"Very nice isn't it?" He asked in his Texan voice, his hand sweeping over the arena. "Heh…this brings back so many memories…"

"Why is that?" Michael asked, his eyes narrowing at the mad man.

He grinned a little and put a hand in his jacket pocket. "Perhaps you heard of Zane Truesdale turning into that sadistic madman you've seen on the TV?"

"Yeah, I have, he showed—"He started, then gasped, "YOU did that to him!?"

"Indeed I did," Shroud began, sounding a little too proud for his own good. "It was so simple too, almost like you…" he smirked a little. "I just had to spill about how he could be so much stronger…if he just unleashed the darkness within him."

"You're sick." Michael said, clutching a fist tightly.

"But that's how life is." Shroud simply said. "Look at how you acted. You felt as if you could destroy everyone, especially when you had nothing holding you back.

"It's simple logic my friend. See, when you unleash the darkness, you have nothing holding you back. You struck your lover, because you did not care what happened to her, and because of that you would have no regrets.

"Simple, no?" Shroud crossed his arms, tipping his hat to the side to show a little more of his lavender hair. "No worries, no regrets…no holding back…"

Michael could only stare at him. "You really are sick…"

"And you're simply a fool…" Shroud said with his own grin. "Look how far I've gone…rules no longer apply to you when you're evil, but when you're good, you have rules, you have limitations.

"When you're evil, the sky's the limit…but when you're good, the limits the sky."

"Oh is that what you believe?" Michael asked, his eyes narrowing in disgust for Nightshade's second hand man. "Well, with being good you at least have something worth fighting for…loved ones, righteousness, and honor…"

"All of which are not needed in life." Shroud said, flashing a grin that showed his pearly white teeth. "Well, if you simply will not listen to reason…"

His arm flashed, and a duel disk appeared on it.

"I will simply have to show you."

"You want to go?" Michael asked, sliding his own Duel Disk on and activated it. "Bring it on!"

"LET'S DUEL!"

---------------------------------------------------------------

A dark figure walked into the room, ones deeper than ever into the concaves of the island…and a single stone pillar stood in the center.

Nightshade walked over to the pillar, a slight limp in his step as he stared at the pillar, what he desired was in there…

He waved his hand, and both it and the pillar glowed a dark energy…

The pillar opened with a slight crack, and three cards flew into his hand. A dark grin cracked from his hooded head, and he disappeared right then and there.

---------------------------------------------------------------

"I'll go first." Shroud said, pulling the next card into his hand and looked over them. Grinning a little, he slid two cards into his disk. "I set one card facedown…and play the spell Kishido Spirit."

A blue energy rippled across his side of the field.

"I trust you know what this does…and that ends my turn."

"No monsters eh?" Michael asked, snatching his card off his deck and looked at it. "Big mistake! I summon my good buddy, Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4!"

In a blast of black fire, the armored metal eagle appeared and snarled angrily at the persuader (1,600/1,000).

"Horus! Attack--"

"Hold it right there!" Shroud shouted, holding his four card hand to his facedown. "You forget too soon boy, activate facedown!"

His facedown lifted.

"Cyber Shadow Gardna, Present yourself!"

A dark figure rose from the card, and when Michael saw it was a shadow duplicate of Horus! It glowed a little, and it's scores fixed themselves to match Michael's Dragon, resulting in (1,600/1,000).

"Heh, this is one of the most powerful Trap monsters." Shroud explained. "When it's summoned, it lasts but one turn, but now it may make a copy of one monster on your side of the field, Attack and all!"

"And with that Kishido Spirit, I can't attack or I'll lose my monster…" Michael muttered. "Clever…fine, I'll set one card facedown." He said as a facedown appeared beside him. "And end my turn."

But something was going through Michael's head…

_Where have I seen that trap before…?_

The Cyber Copy of his monster vanished, quickly replaced by the facedown as Shroud drew again.

"Ah…this is far better." He held up his drawn card and grinned darkly. "Well brat, prepare to meet one of the stars of my deck…"

He slid the card into his disk, and a small bonfire appeared before him.

"Come forth, Cyber Dragon!"

From the bonfire appeared a gigantic metallic serpent emerged from the fire. It coiled around the psycho, flames licking it's mouth (2,100/1,600).

Michael's eyes opened a little in shock.

"Attack his Horus my Beast!" Shroud shouted. "Strident Blast!"

Growling a little, the Cyber Dragon's mouth opened and a long stream of fire shot out, hitting Horus dead on. Horus's head shot up in agony, screeched in pain and exploded into pixels.

Michael grunted a little and took a step back, watching his Life Points drop to 7,500.

"You just triggered my Trap!" He shouted, waving a hand forward. "LV Limit! This works a lot like Hero Signal. When you destroy my LV monster, I'm allowed to bring out a LV monster with Level four or lower, so I'm thinking…my Silent Swordsman Lv 3!"

In a split second, Michael's green skinned warrior appeared, squeaking in fear at the size of the dragon (1,000/1,000).

Shroud growled a little. "Lucky…I shall simply end my turn then, with this facedown."

As Michael drew, two things happened. His Swordsman began to glow a little and became his Level five form (2,300/1,000).

The second thing, was the black metal skinned Silent Swordsman LV 5 being, holding up what appeared to be a black blade, as opposed to the white one he usually carried (2,300/1,000).

"Now my Swordsman, attack his---"

"Hold it right there young man!" Shroud shouted. "I play my facedown, Interdimensional Matter Transporter!"

The familiar trap appeared on the field and in a flash the Cyber Dragon was gone.

"So what are you going to do now?" Shroud asked with a grin.

"What am I gonna do?" Michael asked, sliding a card into his disk. "I set one more card facedown and end my turn."

The Cyber Dragon reappeared once again and the trap monster vanished. Looking at his new card, Shroud grinned and slid it in, shouting, "I play Dark Designator! See, with this, I simply have to have to name a card in your deck, and if you have it you may add it to your deck. And I will very well choose…your Masked Dragon."

Michael blinked and pulled his deck out, pulling the card out and adding it to his hand.

"Now then…" Plucking another card from his hand, he held it high above his head. "Cast us to the Seal of Orichalcos!"

Michael growled a little as the Seal covered the entire steel cage around them, and infused itself with the Cyber Dragon and it's head went back, roaring as it rose to 2,600 Attack Points.

"Strident Blast!" He shouted, pointing to his Silent Swordsman.

The Dragon opened its maw and let loose its jet of flames. They hit the swordsman and screamed loudly, an explosion following quickly after him.

Michael cried out a little as he took a step back. His Life Points dipped to 7,200.

"Heh, that ends my turn boy…" Shroud said with a dark smirk. "What can you do?"

"What can I do?" Michael asked, drawing his card. "I can use the shield you gave me." He said, as a defense card appeared in front of him. "I set one monster facedown and end my turn."

_I still don't get it! Why would he let me have access to my Masked Dragon? It can block three attacks, my Armed Dragon LV 3 included! Something doesn't add up…_

"I draw!" Shroud shouted, drawing his card calmly. He looked over the four cards in his hand and grinned a little. "Hm, I think I have a clever little way around your shield…I play Polymerization!"

The very familiar card appeared on his side of the field, and a second Cyber Dragon appeared beside the first one.

"Now, I combine two of my Cyber Dragons, and create the Cyber Twin Dragon!"

The two Dragons began to swirl together in an epiphany of colors and energy, and when they got straightened out, a large monster was in front of Shroud. It's body was large, about twice the size of that of a regular Cyber Dragon, and two heads were on it's shoulders, each one with a different design, one with spikes going down it's neck, and the other with smooth head and tubes going in and out of it's neck (2,800/2,100)---(3,300/2,100).

"Cyber Twin Dragon, attack his defense!"

The first head, the one with the spikes, reared it's head back and shot out a beam of pure energy. Michael's Masked Dragon appeared on the card, and shuddered as it exploded. However, it was quickly replaced by a second Masked Dragon in defense.

"Once again!" Shroud laughed.

The Dragon with tubes on it's neck shot out a beam of light and struck the second dragon. This one roared in pain as it exploded.

In a pink puff of smoke, Michael's Armed Dragon LV 3 appeared in front of him (1,200/900).

Grinning a little, Shroud muttered, "I end my turn brat…"

Michael drew his card quickly. "I replace my Armed Dragon LV 3, for his LV 5 form!"

The Dragon turned into a blob of light and in a flash, was replaced by his stronger, much fiercer LV 5 form. It clenched it's fists and snarled dangerously at Shroud…(2,400/1,700).

Unknown to Michael, Shroud was smirking dangerously…

"Now I enact his effect!" He shouted, holding up his Silent Magician LV 8 in his hand up and showed it to Shroud. "I discard my Silent Magician LV 8 from my hand, and destroy that Double headed monstrosity!"

He discarded the card and the Armed Dragon roared, it's shoulder spikes shooting into the air like missiles. They all struck the machine, and it roared before exploding into pieces.

Shroud cried out in shock from that. He was NOT Expecting that part. "You can't Attack…" he said with a grin. "My Cyber Shadow Gardna'll stop you right there…"

This was true, as Michael saw a black, metallic skinned Armed Dragon on his side of the field (2,900/1,700).

"Hm…okay…I'll just end my turn then." Michael gulped.

Shroud drew his card and showed it, shouting, "I play the ever popular, Pot of Greed!"

The chuckling jug appeared on his side of the field, and he drew his two cards.

"Ah, this is much better…" He said. "I now play the Spell, Incorrect Burial Ground. This is a situational card at best. First of all, it requires us to select three cards in the opponents Graveyard." He began. "And I shall select both of your Masked Dragons, and your Armed Dragon LV 3."

"Um…okay…" Michael said, uneasily. "I'll…pick your Pot of Greed and Two Cyber Dragons…"

Both of their Graveyards began to glow, and three cards flew out of them and flew into the opposing players graveyard. "Now, all three of the cards we selected go to the others graveyard!"

"But that's pointless…why do all of that?" Michael asked.

"Why?" Shroud asked. "Because I require this monster, behold, Cyberdark Keel!"

Michael almost gasped at the name of the beast, and in front of him appeared a decently sized eel like beast, made completely out of black metal and very thing (800/800)---(1,300/800).

"A Cyberdark Monster!?" Michael shouted. "No way…no way man, that's not possible! Only Zane…"

Realization blinked in him.

"This is Zane Truesdales deck isn't it you sick bastard?!"

"Give the boy a prize!" Shroud laughed. "How long did it take you to figure that one out?"

"And the Cyber Shadow Gardna…I know where I saw that before! That's one of ex-chancellor Sheppard's cards!"

"And he just keeps going!" He laughed, holding up his disk. "Very good young one, this is indeed young Mister Truesdales and Sheppard's deck…"

"But…how could you get them?" Michael whispered.

"It was easier than I thought…" He began. "I assume you remember what happened all those years ago, about Duel Academy vanishing into a different dimension, from what Jaden and Jesse Anderson will tell you?"

"I've heard tales…" Michael agreed.

"Excellent, well despite what one would say, Zane dueled against young Jesse and, with all the underground Dueling he had been going on with, it dangerously affected his heart. People believed he died…but he's still alive, and kicking.

"His heart turned to good once more, but he refused to let go of his Cyberdark cards. They were a constant reminder of what he had become, and a reminder to never go that route again. He became Pro-league materiel in no time once more…

"But I took his deck for so many more reasons…he betrayed me." Shroud said, bitterly. "I gave him everything he could want, power, recognition, a second chance…and he abandoned me on the street, saying I was fired!

"But I got my revenge…in the shape of dueling him, taking his soul and then his deck!"

"But back to business…"

A Masked Dragon appeared in front of the Cyberdark Keel, and the tubes on the length of the machine attached to the neck and body of them. The Keel glowed (1,300/800)---(2,700/800).

"I can take one Level three or lower Dragon from my graveyard and give it's power to my Cyberdark monster, and add it's attack to him! Attack his Armed Dragon my beast!"

Charging up a beam in the beast's mouth, it shot out a pencil thin beam that hit the dragon. It groaned and fell to its knees, causing it to explode.

Michael growled as he fell to 6,900 Life Points, but cried out a little as he fell lowed to 6,600.

"And when my Cyberdark Keel destroys a monster as a result of battle, you lose an additional 300 Life Points!" Shroud grinned. "I end my turn…"

Michael drew his card and shouted, "I play Pot of Greed myself!"

He drew his two cards, and nodded.

"Now I play Graveyard in the Fourth Dimension. Now with this, I'll be putting my Silent Magician LV 8 and my Horus the Black Flame Dragon Lv 4 back into my deck!"

He took the two cards and slid them back into his deck.

"Now, I'll normal Summon my Silent Magician LV 4 in Attack Mode!"

In a flash of light, the white dressed Sorceress appeared, holding her staff up bravely at Shroud (1,000/1,000).

"Now, I'm gonna replace her for her bigger sister, Silent Magician LV 8 with the help of my Level Up! Card!"

He held the card up, and she began to glow and rose up to adult sizes. The Silent Magician LV 8 appeared in a flash and growled fiercely (3,500/1,000).

"Attack his Cyber Dark Keel!" he commanded, waving a hand forward. "Silencing Blast!"

Aiming her wand forward, she began to chant under her breath and shouted out, a beam of pure energy shooting out and hitting the Eel. It screeched loudly, and a massive explosion took place…

But when the smoke cleared, the Cyberdark Beast was still in one piece, but down to 1,300. Shroud's Life Points stood at 7,200 Life Points though.

"My Cyberdark monsters are complex." Shroud commented, with a grin. "It takes two tries, not one, to kill them. See, they're similar to the Union monsters, if you attack it, the monster itself doesn't die, but the dragon giving it the power does!"

"Like a Leech huh?" Michael asked. "Fine, I'll just end my turn."

Shroud drew his card and nodded a little. "Hm, very well." He said, looking at his card. "I set one card facedown, and switch my Keel to defense, thus ending my turn."

His Keel turned to the side and curled up, and a facedown card appeared behind it.

Michael drew his card and without another moment's hesitation, shouted, "Attack his Keel once and for all!"

"Fool!" Shroud laughed as he pointed to his facedown. "You're going to regret that, I activate Cybernetic Hidden Technology!"

His Trap lifted, and the Keel began to glow darkly.

"See, this is a powerful card, Sakuretsu Armor and Negate attack all rolled into one. I simply have to destroy one Cyber Monster on my side of the field, and the same happens to one monster on YOUR side of the field!"

The Silent Magician gasped, then in a fiery explosion both she and the machine were blown to pieces.

"And now your battle phase ends."

Grumbling, Michael looked at one card in his hand and slid it into his disk. A Defense Monster appeared in front of him. "That's gonna end my turn…"

Shroud drew another card and he looked at it. He smirked a bit and slid a card into his monster zone, shouting, "I play a powerful monster named known as the Cyber Vary!"

Appearing in front of him appeared to be a Cyber Dragon in a sense, but it was far bulkier than it's older kin, and it's size was a great deal smaller. It hissed a bit as it curled up on itself (0/0)---(500/0).

"That ends my turn…" he said with a grin.

_Only 500 Attack?_ Michael thought as he drew his card. _Effect must be pretty good…and that Cybernetic Hidden Technology is still out, I can't get at it…_

He looked at his hand, and shrugged, pointing to his facedown monster, and it began to flip up. "I flip up my Magician of Faith, and with it I'm gonna take back my Pot of Greed, which I'll use again!"

The Magician was the first to appear, and in a light the chuckling Pot with her. Michael drew his two cards, and his eyes widened at the second card.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about! I sacrifice my Magician for Jinzo!"

The Magician vanished and with a mighty roar of power, the trap stopping android appeared with a roar, dark energy crackling about his hide (2,400/1,400).

A pair of red beams shot from his optical sensors, and a large 'X' appeared on the Cybernetic Hidden Technology, rendering it useless.

"That's what I'm talking about!" Michael shouted happily. "Attack his Cyber Vary with Cybernetic Shock!"

The Android lifted its arms above its head, and a ball of crackling energy began to form. It launched the beam forward, attempting to hit the machine-like dragon…

But it vanished before it could make contact.

Michael blinked. "What did you do?" he asked, confused.

"That's the effect of my Cyber Vary." Shroud said. "See, if you should attack it, I can remove him from play, end the battle phase and allow me to draw an additional card!"

He drew his extra card and smirked a bit.

"Fine…you are really lucking out man." Michael said with his Jinzo crossing his arms. "I'll just end my turn."

As Shroud drew his card, he began to chuckle. "You're going to lose, you have no choice of winning you fool…you should know that." He looked at his hand, and a dark grin crossed his lips. "Ahhh…yes here we are. I summon my Bomber Dragon in Attack Mode!"

Much to Michael's own surprise, a small dragon appeared in front of Shroud. It had black scales and a white hide, in it's arms it held what appeared to be a red, pulsing egg (1,000/0)---(1,500/0).

"Well…" Michael said, an eyebrow raised. "That's…interesting but Jinzo can still destroy it…"

"I couldn't agree more…Bomber Dragon, Attack Jinzo!"

Before Michael could say anything else at that, the Dragon flew forward, it's egg pulsing harder than ever and as the two collided, a powerful explosion ripped both monsters apart.

"Ahh…much better." Shroud said.

"What did you do!?" Michael snarled.

"My Bomber Dragon is a Kamikaze monster if anything. If I want, I can declare an attack on one of your monsters with it, and both cards are blown apart, with no damage to me! Now where was I…Ah yes, I was going to end my turn!"

Michael drew his card and looked at the cards in his hand, hoping for a plan. He only had a few cards, and without the right one they were fairly useless.

"Ugh…I set one card facedown and end my turn." Michael said, sliding his card into the disk, and ended his turn.

Shroud drew his card and looked at it. Then, he looked up and showed the card, shouting, "I play Graceful Charity. Now I'm sure you know what THIS does…"

He drew his three cards and his eyes widened at them. He slyly discarded his two cards and added the remaining card into his hand, and he slid a new card into his hand. "I now set one card facedown, and end my turn…" he said with an evil grin.

Michael rose an eyebrow slowly, and drew his card. He smiled at who he saw it was. "Okay, you wanna play rough?" Michael asked. "Here's rough! I summon Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

With a whoosh of his swinging sword, Breaker appeared in front of Michael (1,600/1,000)---(1,900/1,000).

"Now, I could attack you right now, but that Cybernetic Hidden Technology is gonna be a bit of a problem in the future, so live up to your name and Break it!"

The energy flowed from Breaker into his sword, and he pointed his sword forward. A blue blast shot out and struck the card, causing it to explode.

"I knew you would take the bait! Go facedown, Rebirth Judgment!"

His trap lifted up, bearing the frightening image of a man with short red hair, with half of his face turning into that of a machine.

"This is exactly like DNA Surgery, only it works for the monsters in our graveyard! But for now, I'll be merciful and select….Dragons!"

Michael rose an eyebrow. "Okay…that's kinda pointless. But it doesn't stop attacks! Breaker, Attack Shroud directly!"

Breaker flew forward and swung his sword but to both him and his masters shock, he grabbed the blade as if it were made of plaster and flung him back!

Despite this, Shroud wove his hand a bit in pain; he fell to 5,600 Life Points however.

"Ugh…" Michael said, blinking as he just shook off the Attack from the monster like it was nothing. "I…Guess I end my turn."

"Then I'll begin mine!" Shroud started, drawing his card and smirked. "Now then boy…there's a bit of history between the next card I'm about to summon. I'm sure you know of Zane's Cyber End Dragon?"

"Who hasn't?" Michael asked.

"Well the next monster I'm about to summon well…as I'm sure you've noticed, the three Cyber Dragons are Machine's of Light, while the Cyber Dark Monsters are Machines of Darkness, otherwise polar opposites. Like the Cyber Dragons, they fuse together using three copies of them, and if the result of them would likely face the other, they would destroy the other without so much as hesitation!

"Now I'll summon it! I play the Spell card, Cyberdark Impact!"

A dark portal appeared on Michael's side of the field, and three monsters appeared. The first was recognizable, Cyber Dark Keel. To the side was a dangerous looking beast, light brown in color and a large gaping maw. The last looked truly like a machine, a disk shaped head and colored green with large fringed on either side of it's body, obviously as wings.

"This is a good substitute for Polymerization if I ever saw one! Now I can take my Cyberdark Keel, Edge and Horn from my Hand, Field and Graveyard and put them back into my deck. But in exchange…I can summon their master! The Cyberdark Dragon!"

The three machines flew into the portal, and now Michael could really see what resemblance it had to Cyber End Dragon. It wasn't very creative either, just three monsters stuck together but this one was a lot thinner than the thick Cyber End Dragon, composed of Cyber Dark Horn as the head, Edge for the mid body and Keel for the tail. It let loose a mighty roar (1,000/1,000)---(1,500/1,000).

"Um…I kinda expected the Fusion of all three Cyber Dark Monsters to be a bit…stronger…" Michael mumbled.

"That's where his effect lies. See, I can now take a Dragon monster from my grave and give it to him as an Equip card!"

The Cyber Twin Dragon appeared below the Cyberdark Dragon, and it's spiny wings leaned down and pierced it's skin. Energy sprung from it, and the Dragon roared loudly (1,500/1,000)---(4,300/1,000).

"And if that wasn't enough, it gains 100 Attack points for every monster in my graveyard! So I have your Masked Dragon and Armed Dragon LV 3, and my Exploder Dragon for an additional 300 Attack points!"

(4,600/1,000).

"Scared now?" Shroud asked, smirking.

"A bit…" Michael gulped.

"Ah fear…Attack Breaker my Dragon!" Shroud commanded, waving his hand at him.

The dragon opened it's mouth and roared, blasting out a beam of Darkness out. It struck Breaker and he screamed loudly. He flew back several feet and exploded into pixels. Michael on the other hand just screamed and fell to his knees, he looked at his Life Point counter weakly and grimaced at what it said. 3,600 were remaining.

"Now then, let's see if you can be as loud as some of Zane's previous victims…I end my turn."

Michael drew a card and looked at it. _A bit better…_

"I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Michael announced, his facedown card appearing in front of him. "Let's see you get past that."

Shroud took that challenge. As soon as he drew his card, he ordered an attack on Michael's Defense.

The Dragon opened it's mouth and in a deafening roar shot a beam of energy out of it. It struck Michael's Facedown Sangan. Michael watched the Pixels fly past him, as a card appeared in his hand. "Might as well show you…" he flipped it around to show Winged Kuriboh.

"Heh, like it matters." Shroud said. "I end my turn…"

"Then I start mine." Michael announced, drawing his card. His eyes widened a bit, but to the point where Shroud couldn't see it. "Hm…I set one monster in defense and one card facedown…That ends my turn!"

"Then let the destruction begin!" Shroud laughed, as his Dragon began to make it's attack known. "Attack his defense!"

The Dragon fired it's beam…the facedown flipped to the Winged Kuriboh…

"GO!" Michael shouted, waving a hand forward, his face full of defiance. "TRANSCENDENT WINGS!"

"What!?" Shroud shouted in surprise. "NO! YOU CAN'T!"

"I just did!" Michael shouted, as he slid two cards into his graveyard, Armed Dragon LV 7 and Nobleman of Crossout. Winged Kuriboh began to glow brightly, and finally transformed into his Level 10 form! "Reflective Wing!"

"Never!" Shroud shouted. "I refuse to lose to you! Go!" he slid a card into his disk. "Emergency Provisions!"

The Spell appeared on the field, and with it the giant mouth. It began to fly forward, it's first meal consisting of the Cyber Twin Dragon. It sank it's fangs into the hull, making it explode and make the Dragon fall to 1,900 Attack points. It then flew to the Rebirth Judgment card and bit it in half, and the Kishido spirit soon followed along with the Cyber Shadow Gardna. The Dragon roared finally as it's attack struck back at it, and it exploded.

Shroud grinned darkly as he rose to 9,600, but didn't care as the Dragon's scraps fell about him, making him fall to 7,700.

"So close…tsk, tsk." Shroud grinned.

"What did you do?" Michael asked, taken aback.

"Simple, my Cyber Twin Dragon became an equip card, giving my Monster that many attack points. I used Emergency Provisions to rid myself of him and gain 1,000 Life Points, meaning my monster lost 2,800 Attack Points and barely made the attack a dent!"

"Fine…" Michael snarled a bit. "Is that your turn?"

"Hm…" Shroud said, looking at his hand. "Yes, I believe that shall end my turn."

Michael drew his card. _Damn, nothing but weak Monsters…anything I summon can be destroyed next time…_

Aloud this time, Michael shouted, "I set one monster in defense mode, then one card facedown. That will end my turn."

"Excellent." Shroud stated. He looked at his new card and showed it, shouting, "I activate Sacred Burial Ground. This is a situational card, but useful none the less. Any card we have that belongs to the other players that are in the other players graveyard are now put back in the same position they had. In other words, all the cards I used with Incorrect Burial Ground we switched get put back."

Michael looked at his Graveyard, watching the two Cyber Dragon and the Pot of Greed fly back to Shroud graveyard, while his Armed Dragon LV 3 and Masked Dragon fly back to his.

"Now then, I activate the Spell Monster Reborn, to bring back my Cyber Twin Dragon. But he's not going to stay long, for now I play De-Fusion to make two more Cyber Dragons!"

The Twin headed Machine appeared on the field, but no sooner did it appear did it glow and create the two Cyber Dragon's it made originally.

"Now, to fuse together one of Mr. Truesdale's most powerful monster! I activate Polymerization!"

Between the two Cyber Dragons appeared a third, and the three monsters flew into the bright red portal behind them. The Creature that emerged was massive…

"Now, I present to you…The Cyber End Dragon!"

The monster was wide and had a massive wingspan, with three heads on it, each one with a different design on each one. The Seal of Orichalcos appeared on all three heads, and it roared powerfully (4,000/2,800)---(4,500/2,800).

"Okay…that's bad." Michael gulped.

"It's as strong as the Blue Eyes Ultimate Dragon, and it's effect makes it one of the deadliest Machines around! It can get through your Defense and to your Life Points! Super Strident Blast my machine, destroy this fool!"

The Dragons three heads bent back and shot out a collection of beams out, which began to gather in front of them. Finally, a massive blast of energy shot out and his Michael's Magician of Faith. She didn't even get a chance to scream as the skin peeled away from her skeleton, and she exploded into pixels.

"I win…" Shroud grinned, but blinked as he saw Michael's Life Points still at 3,600. "What?"

"Heh, think I'd be stupid enough to let you get a free shot at my Life Points? Hell no! I activated this just in time." Michael pointed to his newly revealed facedown. "Hallowed Life Barrier, now with this I discard a card like so." He showed Shroud his Heavy Storm. "And because you flipped up my Magician of Faith, I can take a Spell from my Grave, like so." He pulled out his Pot of Greed.

"You're getting luckier than I like…" Shroud growled, his eyes glowing a bit darker than normal. "I'll end my turn now…but you have no hope, you can't destroy my Cyber End Dragon, nothing in your deck even comes close to it!"

Michael drew a card and looked at it. He smirked a bit and showed Pot of Greed, which he played. He pulled off two cards in his deck and added them into his all ready small hand. "Well, I'll have to start somewhere. I play Level Modulation to start off."

A large landfill of multicolored Dice appeared in front of him, and from the dice came his Armed Dragon LV 7.

"Now you draw two cards." Michael grinned.

"I can't see why." Shroud growled. "He can't do anything…" His eyes widened into the size of dishes. "Unless…"

"I sacrifice him for one of my strongest monsters! I sacrifice my Armed Dragon LV 7 for my Armed Dragon LV 10!"

The Dragon began to glow bright white, until it went up onto it's hind legs. Finally, when the light dissipated, the giant, armor covered blood red Dragon appeared. It flung it's head back and roared with all it's might (3,000/2,000).

"Now! I'm sure with all the stalking of me you've seen, you know what this guy can do." Michael held up his Triggered Summon trap. "I discard this card from my hand, and every face up monster you have goes bye-bye, big time!"

The Armed Dragon LV 10 held up a claw, and a crackling ball of dark energy appeared in it. With one mighty swing, it flung it forward and it struck the Cyber End Dragon. It roared loudly, and exploded into small, very small pixels.

Shroud looked up frightfully at growling dragon.

"Um…I don't suppose we can talk this over?" He squeaked.

"Hm, let's see…you trick me into using the thing I'm fighting against, turn me evil, made me hurt my friends and then my girlfriend…No, honestly I can't see us talking. Genocide Blast!"

The Dragon roared and opened it's mouth, a bright green beam shooting out and striking Shroud. He screamed loudly, his hair and clothes flying in every directions. As he screamed, his Life Point counter dipped down to 4,700.

Finally, Shroud dropped down to a single knee, and he was shaking. Michael didn't know from what, pain, or rage?

When he looked up, he could tell it was rage.

"You have really done it now boy…finish up your turn…so I may destroy you…"

"I'll end my turn." Michael said calmly, sliding a card in behind his Dragon. "With this facedown."

Shroud drew his card and stared at it. He pointed it forward, shouting, "I play Future Fusion! Now with this, I can send Fusion materiel monsters from my deck to the Grave, and in two turns notice I'll summon the Fusion monster!"

He pulled out several monsters, some of which Michael caught his attention. All three of his Cyber Dark Monsters, Cyber Barrier Dragon, Cyber Laser Dragon, Cyber Proto Dragon and Cyber Phoenix.

Shroud shot Michael a demented grin. "But why should I stop there? I play the most dangerous Spell card in Zane's deck…Overload Fusion!"

A dark looking Spell appeared on his field. Every monster appeared in Shroud Graveyard, Michael of which saw. All the monsters he just saw him put there with Future Fusion, all three Cyber dragons, both Cyber Dragon Fusions and Cyber Dark Dragon, all of which flew into the dark portal.

"Now I'll summon forth the monster I rarely use…and if I do, the opponent truly has to make me made…behold the power of…._**THE CHIMERATECH OVER DRAGON!**_"

The monster that had appeared had a large ball like body, but it had thirteen heads! Each one had no eyes but yellow optical sensors, and each one made of darker than normal metal. Regardless, all three heads thrashed back and forth, staring at Michael.

"Guess what? It gets 800 Attack points for every Monster I used to fuse him, and I used thirteen! Let's see how good you are at math…

(10,400/10,400)---(10,900/10,400).

"Now then…Attack his Armed Dragon LV 10!"

One of the many heads reared it's head back and shot out a beam of energy from it's maw. It raced to the Armed Dragon LV 10…

…Until it was stopped by a See-through barrier. The energy struck the barrier, and Michael sighed in relief as he rose up to a massive amount, 14,500!

"Ah…that's the stuff…" Michael grinned, discarding his draining Shield. "Now then, anything else you'd—"

He was suddenly cut off as another beam struck forward and his the dragon. Michael screamed as he flew backward into the Seal's wall, and Michael looked up, see his Dragon gone.

"What…?" He gasped.

"My Chimeratech Over Dragon is quite the beast, no? See, he can attack for every Monster I used to fuse him as well! However…he can't attack directly if he got to a Monster first."

Michael groaned and stood up slowly, falling to 6,600 Life Points.

"Now then…let's see how you can get past this…I have a monster stronger than all of your monsters combined! You can't beat me!"

"We'll see about that…" Michael said, glaring darkly at him as he drew his card. His eyes looked back and forth. "Okay…my turn will now Consist of a spell, Card of Demise."

He drew his hand of five cards, and his eyes widened.

"Yes…I play the Spell Level Merchant."

The seedy looking Merchant appeared next to him and pulled his deck out. He looked over his options and handed Michael a card, then stabbed him in the stomach quickly.

"Ow…" Michael groaned. "Well, 1,200 Life Points is nothing compared to the hurt I'm about to put on you…now I play LV Down! Now I'll take my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 6 in my hand, and make him a Level 4 monster!"

Horus appeared in a bonfire of fire, growling darkly at Shroud.

"Now, I play Level Up on him for my Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8!"

Horus was shrouded in light, and in a flash the LV 8, Michael's best monster appeared in front of him! (3,000/1,800).

"But he's not gonna stay…because I play…The Eye of Timaeus!"

The Green Dragon appeared on Michael's side of the field and roared loudly at Shroud, his eyes fierce and dark.

"Combine with Horus the Black Flame Dragon, and make the Black Blaze Dragon!"

Horus and Timaeus flew into the air into a green portal near the ceiling. When they emerged, it was Horus's Armor that covered Timaeus' body. It roared loudly, his eyes narrowing (3,300/3,000).

"And guess what his effect is? He gets 200 Attack Points for every Spell in my Graveyard!"

(5,500/3,000).

"That's not even half of his Attack…" Shroud grinned. "You've failed…once again."

"You'd think that." Michael grinned. He pulled his graveyard out and showed it to Shroud, his Level Merchant, his Two Level Ups, Pot of Greed and Graceful Charity. "See, if I removed five of my Spells from my grave…every card on your side of the field is destroyed!"

The Black Blaze Dragon took flight into the air over Shroud's Field. It roared and released a barrage of fireballs down onto the field, causing large explosion to rip apart the field in powerful bursts. Shroud could see his Chimeratech roaring it's many heads in the smoke, debris and fire until it exploded into pixels from the top down.

Shroud fell to his knees, his eyes wide in shock. The Black Blaze Dragon fell to 4,500 Attack Points.

"I'm…I'm…still…in this…"

"No, no you're not." Michael said. "I play my last card, Rush Recklessly."

Shroud cried loudly as Black Blaze Dragon rose to 5,200, then 5,400.

"This is for what you did to me, this is what you did to my girlfriend, this is for all the people you've hurt! BLACK BLAZE BURNOUT!"

The Dragon opened it's mouth loudly and shot forth a barrage of black and red fire out. They struck Shroud straight in the chest, and he screamed in agony and flew back, hitting the ground.

"You will…never win against my master…you will lose…" Shroud gasped, then screamed as the Seal of Orichalcos took his Soul slowly.

Michael's world went black…

---------------------------------------------------------------

"Michael? Michael!" Claire shouted. "Wake up!"

Michael moaned as he opened his eyes, looking up. "Claire…? Where am I! Where were you guys?"

"It's okay, calm down." Falco said. "Shroud put us up in that box up there, we could see everything." Falco said, pointing upward to show a large multi-person box.

"Baby, I'm so proud of you." Claire said, hugging her boyfriend tightly to him.

"We all are." Pegasus chuckled. "It takes skill to take down a Pro-League duelist deck…quite a bit of skill."

"Thanks guys…" Michael said. He slowly got up, shaking his head. "Man…I feel weird…"

"Here." Pegasus said, handing him a bottle. "Special energy drink should help put your energy back up."

Michael uncorked the bottle and began to drink it…after he did that, he shook and bounced up.

"Well, looks like no one's in our way now." Michael grinned. "Let's do this thing!"

With that, they dashed to the doorway.

---------------------------------------------------------------

The door behind Nightshade opened with a heavy thud, and the four intruders bound there way in. "Ah….so you finally managed to get here…"

"It's over Nightshade." Michael growled. "All the madness, all the people you've hurt…it ends now!"

"You would think that wouldn't you…" Nightshade said, standing up slowly and walked over to the four of them, so he was a few yards away from them. "You would think you can defeat me…but I bet yourself couldn't be able to comprehend the secret I hold from you…"

"What could you possibly hold to do such a thing?" Pegasus asked, his eyes narrowing. He had had enough of this too.

Nightshade only stared at them, and he laughed loudly. "Well, well…" He grinned behind his hood. "I believe it's time to let the cat out of the bag…"

He pulled his hood back, revealing his brown hair, handsome young features and deep brown eyes. No one reacted to this, only Michael, whose eyes widened into saucers, and he pulled away several feet.

"No…No way…no way…" he chanted over and over again, his eyes wide and full of fear.

"Michael?" Falco asked, looking back at him. "What's wrong?"

Nightshade chuckled darkly at the boy, his eyes narrowing.

"I know…it has been a while…hasn't it….son?"

"…Dad?"

---------------------------------------------------------------

**Cyber Vary**  
**Type**: Machine/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 1  
**Effect**: You can choose one of the following effects and activate it.

-This can only be activated during the battle phase. By removing this card from play, you can end the battle phase and draw one card from your deck. This card can be used during the opponents battle phase.

-Remove this card and one other card on your side of the field from play. Draw two cards from your deck

-Remove this card and one card from your side of the field from the game. Add one card in your Graveyard to your hand. The selected card cannot be activated during this turn.

**Rebirth Judgment  
Type**: Trap/Continuous  
**Image**: A man with bright red hair staring out of the card, with half of his face a machine  
**Effect**: When this card is activated, select one type of card. As long as this card is on the field, all monsters in both players Graveyard become the type you selected.

**Cybernetic Hidden Technology**  
**Type**: Trap/Continuous  
**Image**: A massive explosion on a battle field, with a Cyber End Dragon in the background  
**Effect**: Send one Machine-type monster with "Cyber" in it's name on your side of the field to the graveyard to destroy one of your opponents attacking monster. End the battle phase in which you used this effect. Send this card and one monster with the word "Cyber" In its name. Destroy one monster on your opponent's side of the field.

_Note: The three above cards were first used by Zane at different parts of the anime. All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Incorrect Burial Ground**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: Two coffins rising up out of holes in the ground, one holding Rocket Warrior, the other holding Vampire lord, rising to the others hole.  
**Effect**: Both players select up to three cards in the others graveyard. Both players take the selected cards, and place them in their own graveyard.

**Sacred Burial Ground**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A large field with tombstones laid about the field, with a giant golden cross in the distance.  
**Type**: If both players have cards in their graveyard that belongs to the other players graveyard, both players take the cards and place them in the others graveyard.

**Level Limit  
Type**: Trap  
**Image**: A Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 4 exploding in a powerful explosion, but a Armed Dragon LV 3 flying in behind it.  
**Effect**: Activate only when a monster on your side of the field is destroyed and sent to the graveyard as a result of battle. Special Summon one Level 4 or lower LV monster from your deck.

**Black Blaze Dragon**  
**Type**: Dragon/Fire/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 3,300/3,000  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effects**: This card can only be descended by playing "The Eye of Timaeus" And offering one "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV 8". This card gains 200 ATK for each Spell in your graveyard. By removing five Spell cards from your graveyard from play, destroy all cards on your opponents side of the field.

And with that, we begin to wind to a close. Next chapter is part one of a two parter, so let's see where Michael can go with this. What's going on, Michael's Father is Nightshade. The history behind that is coming up next, along with the first part of the duel. "Dark Ruler Ha Des" Is coming up next.

I don't envy you if you miss it…


	48. Dark Ruler Ha Des

_Let it be noted that this Blake in this chapter has absolutely no Connection with my good friend Blake Whitworth, or as you all may know him DuelistBlake, hell I made Michael's father before I even met him. The two have no connection whatsoever; this is just an extreme coincidence._

_Now then, you've all been here from hard times and bad, good times and some not so good. Now with this, we bring our story to a close, this chapter and this one._

_Fret not my friends; you have a Sequel to this story on the horizon, now I'll let you folks decide…should it be a story considering the trio we've all grown to know and love, or should it be Plan B?_

_Regardless of what you decide, it's bound to be a bumpy ride._

_Now we come to the final duel, good versus Evil, Orichalcos VS Dragon…Father VS Son…_

_Read on…_

--------------------------------------------------------------------

There was a long, powerful silence as Michael and his father, Blake, stared at each other…

"Been a long time, hasn't it boy?"

"Dad…you're Nightshade…? You're the one who awoke the Seal of Orichalcos?"

"Indeed I am." Blake said with a dark grin. "Why, is that bad?"

Michael couldn't move, couldn't speak, could barely breath…his father, who had abandoned him and his mother all those years ago…to see him in front of him, the leader of a group that unleashed an unspeakable evil upon the world…

Why!?

"You're Michael's father?" Claire asked blankly, her eyes wide like her boyfriends.

"Indeed I am." He grinned a bit. "Resemblance is uncanny isn't it?" His eyes began to glow.

He stepped forward a little.

"I believe you four had business…?"

"Dad…" Michael whispered, he had to get his head together, he couldn't fall off the handle like this. "It's actually you…"

"I believe we've covered that part." Blake said, rolling his eyes a little.

"But…why? Why did you unlock the evilest thing in the world as of now!?"

"The power." Blake said very, very simply.

"Of course." Falco said, as if it was the most obvious thing he could have heard.

"But more so then that. It was more than the power my monsters experienced when I used it…it's the thrill, the power, the energy the Orichalcos gave me itself.

"I found the Orichalcos after one of my tournaments, and I found myself…drawn to it. I found I could do anything, everything without so much as a worry about the consequences…a voice whispered a plan to me, said I could be great, powerful, the most feared man in the world…I wanted it…so badly…I couldn't explain it, but I did…and it felt good…like a drug I had just discovered…

"The voice whispered how I could awaken something great, something called the Dark Dragons, the Leviathan had failed it before so it discovered something new…I had to awaken these beasts…and the voice would give me power…I agreed to it…

"I was invincible…and when I really, truly got into it, I had…powers of which I never knew could exist…the powers of darkness."

He held up his hand, and an orb of darkness appeared in it.

"Powers of Darkness?" Pegasus asked his good eye narrowing. "Like what?"

He grinned. "Those three fools I had? The…Swordsman if you would? Wright? Claudia? Morgan?"

"What about them?"

"Well….I'm the one who caused the bad parts of their life if you will."

Claire and Falco gasped, while Pegasus simply glared.

"You mean you…?" He began, his eye widening in shock and horror.

"Indeed, it was all me…all me!

"See, a voice told me the Orichalcos used to have three swordsman before, and with a little research I found out they had children, so I figured I could easily destroy their free-will and corrupt them. Wright's was easy, in the race he was in I merely had to make a single racer lose consciousness, making him veer our of control and slam into Wright's car, putting him in serious condition…where he met me.

"Claudia was just as easy, I found out Alister's country had been invaded by troops, so I found one of them, a poor, homeless old man and filled in his mind that I was Gozuboro Kaiba, who everyone thought had led the attack, and made it so I implemented that I was Kaiba, saying it was his last job as a soldier under my control to kill the last man in the Country. I never expected him to succeed, but killing her mother was better than I could have hoped…

"Morgan…was a bit tougher. Slowly, one by one, I began to fill the gang members he had with doubt and uncertainty over their leader. I made them think he was weak on the inside, and his foolishness would get them killed while he merely ran away. I made it so they would attack him and abandon him, and made it so Morgan would meet me…

"So in other words, all the pain, horror and turmoil is all caused by me…"

"You're a sick, twisted bastard." Falco snarled. "How dare you do that, ruin innocent kid's lives like that?! I should come over there and—"

He was stopped, however, when an orb of black energy slammed into his chest, making his voice and breath hitch and flew back several feet. He slammed into the back wall and moaned as he slid down onto his bottom, his blonde hair cascading around his head.

"Falco!" Claire and Pegasus shouted, although typical Pegasus added a –boy to the end of that. They both dashed to see if he was okay.

Only Michael and Blake remained, staring at the other.

"Well boy…" Blake grinned. "Any questions?"

"Yeah…why?"

"Why what?" he said, glaring at him.

"Why…? Why….Why did you leave me and my mom?"

Blake didn't answer at first, he just chuckled a bit, and what he said next shocked Michael to an extent.

"I never wanted you."

Michael staggered, and his eyes widened a bit. Did he just hear him right? His own father…never wanted him?

"Wha…What?" He asked softly, in a pained, choked voice.

"Do you not speak English? I never wanted you." He said the last part slowly. "it's as simple as that."

He grinned.

"See, when I married your mother I never wanted a child; I just wanted it to be me and your mother, no one else. I never wanted a child, they ruin too many families and we were too tight on money to have to worry about another mouth to feed, so when she told me she was pregnant…I was aghast.

"I told her, I insisted her to get rid of it, it wasn't worth it that we starve. But she slapped me, saying how I could be so insane, so cruel, so heartless…to let an unborn child die. She said she'd wanted one for so long, so I guess you can say you were her little miracle. Against my own will, I let her have the child…and you came into out lives.

"I helped around the house for a while, I helped clean up, bring in some money and when I was sure you and your mother would be okay financial wise….I left. Just like that."

Michael paled a bit. He was…a mistake? His own father didn't want him…his father never wanted someone to begin with…he fell to his knees, his eyes downcast.

"And now you know the truth." Blake said, deadpan as he crossed his arms. "I never wanted you…you're simply lucky to even be here…"

Michael felt the hot tears threaten to drip from his eyes. Never before had he felt so empty…to useless…

But wait…did he really feel that?

He looked back, his eyes on the love of his life Claire. She seemed to give his own life reason, the first and only girlfriend of him, and she managed to brighten his day in everyway…

Falco had become his hands down best friend since he arrived on the island, since he saw him dueling Pat. They had a lot in common; both had a passion for dueling, both had someone they cared deeply about, and both would lay down their own lives for the other…

All the people, all the duels, all the energy he gathered up…maybe it wasn't a coincidence he was chosen.

Slowly, he rose.

"You're wrong…" he grunted, his head held low.

"What was that?" Blake asked, a single eyebrow cocked up.

"I said you're wrong." He grunted. "You think I'm worthless, I'm a waste of space…I know I'm not…I have a reason…

"See those people?" He pointed behind him to Claire, Falco and Pegasus.

"Those are my friends, my family…my loved ones…I would do anything for them…"

And with that, it seemed as though Michael's monsters began to appear behind him.

"I'm not some random kid who got Timaeus in my deck because he figured I was a good duelist…he chose me because I had heart, soul, skill! I have a reason for my existence!"

Slowly but with a whole lot of force, a look of pure determination on his face he activated his duel disk.

"And that reason…is taking you down…

"…HARD."

Blake had to smirk and activated his own demented Duel Disk activated.

"Let this be the final duel then…" his eyes began to glow, and he laughed loudly.

"LET'S DUEL!" The father and son screamed loudly, and the duel began.

"I believe I will go first." Blake said as Michael would have said something.

He drew a card.

"I will activate the Spell I'm sure you know of." He began. "Card Destruction. I'm willing to give us a fresh start…"

Michael grumbled, he had just lost a good hand of cards…regardless, both he and his father discarded five cards, and drew that same amount.

"Ah yes…that's much, much better." He commented. "Now, I shall play the spell card, Triangle Force."

The Spell appeared on the field, and Michael blinked. In that single blink, two more of the same card had appeared beside the original.

"Triangle Force is an extremely situational card. If I activate it, I'm allowed to activate two more right from my deck."

"But why?" Michael asked, confused. "The only reason I can see someone using that card is to pad your Life Points with Emergency Provisions."

Michael, however, did NOT Like the grin his father was giving him.

"Tell me son…" Blake grinned. "What's on my field…?"

"All I see are three completely worthless continuous—" He froze. The words locked in his throat. "No way…no way…you can't be summoning—"

"I bid farewell to my three Spells…"

His Spells all vanished, and a massive yellow beam struck behind him…

"And I summon forth…Hamon, the Lord of striking Thunder!"

From the beam appeared to be large yellow crystals, each one crackling with electricity and in a blinding light they exploded, making way to a new creature. A loud screech was heard, and Michael paled…

The beast was massive and very skeletal looking. It had thin, membrane like wings and a skull like head, long ropy tail and electricity crackling over it's whole being. It's eyes flashed bright yellow and it threw it's head back in a triumphant scream (4,000/4,000).

The four heroes were speechless, mouths opened in shock.

"Did you really expect anything else?" Blake asked. "The deck I'm using now contains the three sacred beasts…something you can never hope to possess. And with the power of the Orichalcos behind them, you have no chance!"

"We'll see about that…" Michael grunted a little, looking up at the massive mockery of the Winged Dragon of Ra.

"We'll see indeed…I end my turn boy. Let's see if you have any hope of beating me."

Michael drew his card quickly, looking at his choices. He gulped a little. There were very few.

"I set one monster in defense." Michael began as his defense card appeared in front of him. "And one facedown card. That'll…end my turn." He gulped, the said facedown card appearing off to the side.

"Then I'll begin mine." Blake insisted as he drew his card. He looked at his new card and sneered a little. "Not much use of it for me as of now…" he commented.

"But why need that…when I have a Sacred Beast? Hamon, attack his defense!"

Screeching, Hamon reared its head back, but he thrusted it forward, releasing a ball of lightning down on his facedown.

Michael's facedown, his Silent Magician LV 4, and she screamed in agony as the attack barreled down on her. Her arms locked to the side, and she exploded into pixels.

However, much to Michael's own surprise, he felt his own muscles stiffen, and he felt his hair stand on end as electricity pumped through him too. He screamed loudly, and the while he did his Life Point counter clicked down to 7,000 Life Points. When the power subsided, he landed on his feet, his left hand making an unnecessary ticking.

"W-W-W-What was th-th-that?" He chattered.

"Do you know nothing? When Hamon manages to destroy one of your monsters as a result of battle, you take an additional 1,000 Damage!" Blake laughed.

"Okay…that can prove to be a problem…" Michael said, shaking his hand and hopefully ridding himself of the tick.

"Indeed it can." He said. "For safe measure however…I shall set one card facedown. That will end my turn."

A facedown appeared behind the giant titan, and Hamon began to growl darkly, eyes glowing down at the young duelist as he drew his card.

He scowled himself. Why is it now, the time of all times for him to start getting bad draws?! He sighed weakly, and slid a new card into his disk, announcing, "I set one monster in defense mode and end my turn." Michael grunted a bit.

"Excellent." Blake grinned a bit, drawing his card. It was another card he needed…but summoning it would be a bit tricky. It would have to wait…for now.

"Hamon…" Blake began. "Attack his defense!"

Once again the energy gathered in the giant beak like face and it shot its beam forward. The Magician of Faith appeared on the flipped up card, and she screamed as she exploded into pixels.

Michael screamed a little and twitched violently as he fell another 1,000 Life Points to 6,000.

"Worth it…' he muttered to himself. "Because now I get to take card a spell from my graveyard to my hand!"

With one quick swipe, he snagged a card out of his graveyard at looked at it briefly.

_Rush Recklessly likely won't help…but it was one of the only spells in my grave._

"Hm, if that's all you're going to take." Blake said, as he looked around at his current hand. "I will merely end my turn."

Michael drew his card and closed his eyes slowly. _Come on…give me something good…_

He looked at it, and his eyes sprang open.

He looked at his facedown, originally, it was intended to be a bluff but now he had a reason. "I activate my facedown!" Michael shouted. "Call of the Haunted, and with it's magical properties I'll summon my Silent Magician LV 4!"

The small child appeared and screamed a little in terror, hiding behind her wand as Hamon roared its roar.

"Don't worry." Michael assured her. "I won't let anything happen to you. In fact…you're gonna take down that mistake of nature!"

"And how to you propose she do that?" Blake asked, raising his eyebrow slowly.

"Well, she's going to grow up of course! I activate the Spell, Level Up!"

The Silent Magician began to glow and with it her shape changed into the full figured woman with her handy little staff. She glared at Hamon with more determination than before (3,500/1,000).

"Now…I activate the card I just got back from my Graveyard, Rush Recklessly!"

He heard the cheering of his friends; his Silent Magician grinned and raised her wand, rising up to 4,200 Attack Points.

"Okay, it won't be much but it's a start! White Silencing Attack!"

The Magician cried out and shot forth her white, glowing beam towards the mighty giant…

"Oh no you don't!" Blake shouted. "Activate Facedown, Delta Barrier!"

His facedown slowly flipped up.

"This takes a bit of explaining, so listen up." Blake growled. "To begin, when I activate my Delta Barrier, I'm allowed to activate any other Delta Barriers in my graveyard to the field. And I discarded two more from my Card Destruction…"

True to his word, two more of the Delta Barrier appeared on his side of the field.

"And once I have three of them, they stop all battle damage one of my monsters takes, and reduces the damage I take to zero also. Consider this a…once a turn Waboku of sorts."

The White Silencing attack was blocked by a triple thick barrier the Delta Barriers shot out, and the attack struck all three and broke through them. They never struck Hamon though, who was still glaring at Michael as if he was nothing more than a bug that deserved to be stomped.

"Okay…that's a mild set back…I set one card facedown and end my turn…" he gulped a little bit, the facedown card appearing behind the Silent Magician.

Blake drew a card and stared at it. "Now then…I shall destroy my three Delta Barriers…" He said.

The Barriers all exploded into pixels, and a large inferno appeared on his side of the field.

"And summon forth the second of the Sacred Beasts, Uria, The Lord of Searing Flames!"

The bonfire exploded and from it came what appeared to be Slifer's twisted double. It had red scales like the god himself, but he didn't seem to have a second mouth, and he had very thin, membranous wings growing on his arms, and his glowing yellow eyes on the corners of its mouth. It roared loudly… (0/0).

"Feel the heat boy?" Blake chuckled darkly. "It's only going to get hotter…Uria's first ability enacts, meaning he gains 1,000 Attack Points for every continuous Trap in my graveyard, and I have my three Delta Barriers."

(3,000/0).

"And as for his second effect, I'm allowed to destroy one facedown Spell or Trap on the field, so I will do so with your facedown! Uria, Hyper Blaze!"

Uria roared and opened his mouth. From the depths of his maw a red and orange flame appeared. Another second passed, and a beam of fire and lava shot out towards the facedown, and it struck the facedown, obliterating it.

Michael couldn't help but smirk widely. "I'll be taking my turn now." He said, reaching for his deck.

"What?!" Blake shouted. "How! I never ended my turn!"

"Oh yes you did, using Uria's attack on my facedown, if you had only had a gut feeling and went on attacking you would have really hurt me."

He showed him his facedown, a strange looking trap card with two battered up looking hockey players in a box.

"It's called Penalty Box. In the game of hockey, if a player does something over the line they're placed in the penalty box, and they stop playing. Since you destroyed this card while it was facedown, you're turn ends right here and now, buying me another turn." He said, smiling proudly.

"You're going to need all the turns you can muster." Blake's eyes were glowing a dangerous red as Michael drew his card.

He almost fell over.

"I play Swords of Revealing Light!"

Both of the Sacred Beasts roared or growled in shock as dozens upon dozens of glowing swords slammed around them, trapping them in time.

Blake could only stare and chuckle sinisterly. "A minor set back." He said. "You have three turns to attempt and turn this duel around. I believe the real question is…do you have such a card in your deck?"

"I don't know." He said, switching his Magician into Defense Mode. "We're going to have to find out about that. I end my turn."

"Very well." Blake said and drew his card. His eyes narrowed a bit, and he sighed in exasperation. "I merely end my turn without doing anything."

A dozen or so of the swords vanished, and very little movement could be seen in the God Card doppelgangers.

Michael drew his card slowly and looked at it. A new card he added a while ago, bound to be handy, at least now it would be.

"I set one monster in defense, and end my turn."

One facedown monster appeared beside the currently defending Magician.

Blake drew his card, and he stared at it.

"I must say though." He heard his son say. "You must be having bad luck, I mean…you haven't even played the Seal of Orichalcos yet…and I figured the master of the Orichalcos could at least have played it on the first turn."

"OH…you mean this?" he asked, showing him the field spell that Michael had been dreading from the beginning.

"Me and my big mouth…" Michael groaned as the sinking feeling of lead in his stomach rose as the cursed magic crossed his body, while Blake cackled madly.

"Yes…it's so…familiar." He grinned, cracking his neck and looked up at his beasts.

If they could roar they would have, the Orichalcos appeared on their foreheads, and their mouths opened in a failed attempt at a roar (4,000/4,000)---(4,500/4,000), (3,000/0)---(3,500/0).

"But since I have no way to destroy your swords just yet, I'll merely end my turn…"

Another dozen swords vanished from site, and the earth shattering roar the two had been suppressing finally erupted from their maws.

Michael drew and his eyes became clouded over a bit. He sighed a bit, looking at his current three card hand and sighed. "I end my turn…"

Blake took his, and looked at his hand quickly. A wicked smirk appeared on his face, and he chuckled. "I will now set two cards facedown…" he said, setting two cards facedown on his side of the field, leaving him with his hand of four. "Then…I play Phantasmal Martyrs."

The card appeared on the field, and he glowed with a dark fire.

"I can only activate this Spell card if I have Uria or Hamon on the field, and I have both, so that part is fulfilled." He held up his last three cards in his hand. "Now I must send all the cards in my hand to the graveyard…"

He discarded the rest of his hand to the graveyard, and Uria burned with a powerful force.

"Also, one of the cards I just discarded was Solemn Wishes, a continue Trap Card."

(3,500/0)---(4,500/0).

"But moving on, for discarded my entire hand, I'm allowed to Special Summon these creatures. Phantasmal Martyr Tokens."

In a burst of black energy, three creatures appeared on Blake's side of the field. They were three tall and lanky fiends with a long, billowing purple cape that looked oddly like wings. They all stood proudly between the two Beasts (0/0)---(500/0 X 3).

_Okay…one good thing…he can't summon Raviel, he just can't! He discarded his entire hand!_ Michael thought happily.

"Now then…" Blake said. "There's a reason I set these two cards facedown, I will activate the first of them. Pot of Greed."

The first facedown flipped up to show Pot of Greed, and it chuckled very darkly before shattering. Blake drew his two cards, and he chuckled.

"I bet you were feeling safe for a moment weren't you boy?" He asked his son. "Thinking I couldn't summon the last of the Sacred Beasts because I had no cards in my hand…well you're luck just ran out! I offer my three fiend tokens and summon the last of the Sacred Beasts, Raviel, the Lord of Phantasms!"

The three fiends expoded, and in their place between the two beasts was the most feared Sacred Beasts of the lot. An Obelisk like monster, blue skin like the original and a hard look on its face with claws the size of semi trucks, and a pair of bat like wings appeared behind it. Finally free after all this time it roar both of it's claws into the air and bellowed loudly (4,000/4,000)---(4,500/4,000).

Michael took a step back, gulping dully.

"However…" Blake sighed. "There's still the matter of the Swords concealing my monsters…So I merely end my turn."

The last of the Swords disappeared, and all three of the beasts roared so loudly the three spectators behind Michael screamed and clutched their ears in agony.

"Last chance boy…let's see if Timaeus truly chose the right boy…" The Orichalcos master chuckled darkly.

"Last chance…" Michael recited, and drew his card. He remained impassive, and he sighed. "I set one card facedown and end my turn…" He gulped, hanging his head.

"MICHAEL!" Claire screamed. "Please…don't lose baby!" She shouted, her eyes wide as saucers.

"I draw!" Blake shouted, seeming all too happy to do so. His eyes widened, and he cackled like an insane asylum inmate. "This ends now boy! Uria, I use your effect on his facedown! Hyper Blaze!"

Uria roared and opened his mouth, the red and orange flames gathering in his mouth with a little, added touch of dark flames rose up from it's depths and shot forth the blast. It struck Michael's facedown, and he screamed as he felt the back draft of the intense heat as his Draining Shield was burned into ashes.

"And now…I play one more card from my hand…I play…Negative Energy."

Something happened to the Beasts, they seemed to be growing bigger, if that was possible. Their eyes glowed darker with their respected color until the tops of their heads were scratching against the top of the room, and their muscles bulged to dangerous lengths.

Pegasus seemed sick as he saw this card. _I get this feeling every time I see this card in action it…bring back so many horrible memories of what I used to be…_

"On the turn I activate this powerful card, all my Dark Monsters have their attacks doubled…"

"And since The Orichalcos makes all of your monsters dark…" Michael said, his eyes widening.

"Very good…" Blake laughed.

All three of the beasts growled and looked down at Michael, the attacks of all three beasts rose to….9,000!!

"Michael!" Claire shouted, running forward to the Seal's wall. "Michael!!"

"Dude! Hang on!" Falco shouted.

"There must be something you can do! You can't lose!" Pegasus assured.

"Fools…" Blake said. "Can't you see? His luck has run out, the boy has lost. He had no Spells and traps on the field, and unless that facedown of his is Winged Kuriboh, he's lost…now then…let the massacre begin! Uria! Attack his Silent Magician!"

Uria opened it's mouth and shot forth its fire blast onto the Magician. Screaming in pain, she closed her eyes; her entire body became a bright orange until she shattered into ashy bits.

"Hamon, take care of his facedown!"

Hamon roared and charged up his ball of lightning and it shot down. It struck his facedown Breaker the Magical Warrior, and he screamed before the electricity burned and zapped him alive.

Michael screamed loudly as the remnants of the electricity crossed into his body, and he fell to 5,000 Life Points.

He craned his neck up to see Raviel staring down at him.

"I almost feel guilty for doing this…" Blake said. "But…I don't. Face it boy, you've lost. You have no monsters on the field, you have no Kuriboh, and no Traps or Spells on the field. Face it boy…you've lost.

"Raviel…Attack him directly with Shivering Scraper!"

There was a triad of screams from behind Michael, and his eyes widened as he saw the claw descend on him, glowing with a black fire…

It struck Michael…he screamed loudly, and a massive explosion ripped apart the arena.

The only thing that could be heard was Claire screaming Michael's name, and Blake's triumphant laughter…

--------------------------------------------------------------------

**Triangle Force  
Type**: Spell/Continuous  
**Image**: Beta, Alpha and Gamma the Magnet Warrior's flying in a triangular position and glowing with a blue energy  
**Effect**: After this card is activated, you can Select two "Triangle Force" cards from your deck and activate them.

**Delta Barrier**  
**Type**: Trap/Continuous  
**Image**: A warrior in golden armor holding up his glowing sword to an attacking fiend  
**Effect**: When you activate this card, you may activate cards in the same name from your graveyard. When there are three of this card on your side of the field, you may reduce the damage one of your monsters take this turn to 0. During the turn you activate this effect, you cannot activate the effect of "Delta Barriers" other than this card's.

_Note: "Triangle Force" And "Delta Barrier" Will be used by Johan, while possessed by Yubel, in a future episode of Season three. All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode._

**Penalty Box  
Type**: Trap  
**Image**: Two battered up Hockey Players sitting in a box off to the side of a hockey rink  
**Effect**: When this card is destroyed by a card effect your opponent controls and is sent to the graveyard, end your opponents turn when he or she destroys this card.

**Negative Energy**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: A crackling energy orb with an N in the middle of it.  
**Effect**: Double the Attack of all DARK Monsters on the field.

_Note: "Negative Energy" Was first used by Pegasus in the episode "Champion VS Creator". All creative credit goes to the writers of that episode._

Find out what happens next…the final chapter happens next turn, "Last Turn".

Be there…

In addition to that, don't forget to PM me your opinion for the sequel, will it be Story A, or Story B? PM me the idea, and whatever happens will be posted soon after the end of this story.


	49. Last Turn

It was not looking good for the good guys…

Blake, Michael's Father who never wanted him to begin with had the Seal of Orichalcos and all three of the Sacred Beasts on the field, all of their attack being pumped up with Negative Energy to 9,000 Attack points, each. He had no spells and traps on the field, but he did have all 8,000 of his Life Points…and he just sent the killing blow to Michael, who had only 5,000 Life Points remaining…

Aside from that, the only thing that seemed to be drowning out Blake's insane cackling was Claire's loud sobs and cries of her love being gone…

However, something was odd. The smoke was still fogging up the entire arena, and all the cards were still around the duelists…

The smoke began to drift, and Michael could be seen, his skin pale, his head hanging, his eyes closed, his hair a veil to his once lively face…Blake could only smirk and began to walk forward…

…When Michael's head popped up! "Phew! That could have hurt SO Much worse!"

There was a very, very long silence as people watched Michael dust himself off. Claire's eyes were wide, Falco's mouth had dropped, and even Pegasus seemed completely shocked.

However, none of their reactions were as vivid as Blake's.

"What…? But…but how?!"

His Three monsters seemed as shocked as he was, and all Michael seemed to do was laugh.

"Dad…you really think I wouldn't have a back up plan?" He asked, smirking to match his fathers.

Suddenly, the smoke finally moved away, revealing a large, hulking figure with Stalk white hair, spikes on his massive, red shoulder guards and thick black armor surrounding his body. He appeared to have blocked the blast Raviel had sent.

"See that dad?" he asked, pointing to the monster. "That would be my Necro Gardna, something Jaden gave me as a little…good luck to say the least. By removing him from play, I get to Negate one Attack you sent at me. And before you start saying how I cheated, it's your own fault for putting him in the Graveyard.

"You put him here when you played Card Destruction, and boy did it save my ass!"

Blake did NOT look pleased.

"I have underestimated you…" he seethed. "I will not make that mistake again next turn."

He waved his hand, signaling the end of his turn.

Michael drew his card, with renewed vigor. He looked from one card to the other, and slide in two facedown cards. "I set these two facedown cards into play, and then play one Monster in defense mode!"

One horizontal card appeared to contradict the twin vertical ones.

"That ends my turn pops. Let's see what you got?"

"See what I got?" Blake asked as he drew angrily. "I'll show you what I got! Uria! Destroy his…"

He paused.

"What's wrong dad? Scared? Afraid of what you'll be getting rid of, and what you'll be risking?"

_This boy isn't stupid…as much as it disgusts me, he is MY Child, and he knows how to use his brain…I'll have to risk it!_

"Destroy his…R…"

He sneered.

"His _LEFT _facedown!"

Uria roared and shot forth him blazing, molten lava blast out of his mouth to his facedown. It hit the card, revealing to be a Heavy Storm.

Blake smirked.

"So I got a wrong one." He concluded. "What am I worried about? There are only a small number of cards I have to worry about in your deck.

"Magic Cylinder, but if you didn't play it before you wouldn't play it now, besides, whose to say I wouldn't have countered it?

"With Draining Shield, I can easily knock off that 9,000 Attack you just got back.

"And Sakuretsu Armor can only destroy one of my Beasts, and I'll still win regardless of what that facedown is.

"Now you die! Raviel, Shivering Scraper!"

Raviel roared loudly, his wings behind him flexing as his hand blasted forward, shrouded in the same fire as before…

"I activate my facedown! Go, Radiant Mirror Force!"

His facedown lifted, and a shimmering wall of energy appeared in front of his monster. Raviel seemed shocked and horrified, but he struck the shield and sent out three powerful rays of light. They seemed to linger in the air for a second, but each one zoomed forward and pierced the three Sacred Beasts in the chests.

"I can only activate this when you have at least three faceup, attack Position monsters on the field, and one of them gets stupid enough to attack! Now all of your monsters are destroyed!"

True to his word, the three beasts roared one final time…and exploded in a powerful explosion, ripping apart what was left of the last attack Raviel had sent. Blake screamed loudly as he flew backwards into the seal and slammed against it, groaning loudly.

"He just…" Falco said, his eyes wide.

"He just destroyed the Three Sacred Beast cards…at the same time!" Pegasus confirmed.

"GO MICHAEL!" Claire shouted happily, jumping up and pumping a fist into the air.

"Anything else you want to do?" Michael asked smugly.

Blake seemed a little too shocked as to what just happened to care. He just stared at Michael…

"I'll take it it's my turn then." He said, drawing his one card. "Ah yes…here we go now! I flip up my facedown card, the mighty Level Merchant!"

His facedown flipped up in a small whirlwind of Colors, what appeared to be a business man in dark clothes appeared, holding up a suitcase (400/500).

"I thought that was Just a Spell…" Falco muttered.

"Actually, the two are very slick competitors." He said, looking back at his friend. "This one is far more loyal, and won't stab me in the back…literally. While my Spell's merchant will let me take a Monster of any Level from my deck, I just have to pay 1,000 Life Points to take a Level Four or Lower LV monsters."

The Level merchant raised his hand and what appeared to be a glowing orb appeared in his hand. He popped open his suitcase and pulled out a card, handing it to Michael. As he did, he fell to 4,000 Life Points.

"Now then, where were we? I think I'll summon the guy I just got! Come on out, Horus!"

Horus appeared in front of Michael with a mighty roar and snarled angrily at Blake. (1,600/1,000)

Michael pointed forward. "This is for all the hell you put me and my friends through…attack him directly, both of you!"

Horus cawed out loudly and shot out his blackened fire breath, while the Level Merchant pulled out another glowing orb and thrusted it out of his palm. Both attacks struck Blake and he took a startled step back. He fell down to 6,000 Life Points.

"I end my turn after all that." Michael chuckled a bit.

Blake dully drew his card, and a slight light went off in his eyes. "I play this card, Pot of Avarice. I return my three Sacred Beasts, my Kuriboh and my Opticlops I discarded with Phantasmal Martyrs to use it."

He took the aforementioned five cards and slid them into his disk. He shuffled them quickly, and drew a card. His eyes widened a bit.

"Ah yes…I summon forth…the Chaos Core in Attack Mode!"

Before him, what appeared to be a tall, gangly fiend appeared with very thin bones, and skeletal looking basis around it's body. It gave a look of total weakness. (0/0)---(500/0).

"You're kidding." Michael said. "That's just…sad." He said, chuckling a bit.

"He's still stronger than your Level Merchant." He said dully, pointing forward. "Kill it."

Chaos Core shrieked and leapt forward, slinging his claws out. The Level merchant screamed loudly before exploding.

Michael rose an arm in an attempt to block the damage, but his teeth grit, and make his Life Points fall lower to a measly 3,900 Life Points.

"Now I end my turn." Blake sneered.

"Zero attack, and you're not even going to try and protect it?" Michael asked, raising an eyebrow a bit. "Whatever, you wanna lose, you wanna lose. Not my problem. I summon my Ultimate insect LV 3 in Attack Mode!"

With a loud skittering, the giant centipede like insect appeared, shrieking loudly and clicked his mandibles threateningly (1,400/600).

"Okay Horus, blast his Fiend and another chunk of his Life Points!"

Just as Horus began to charge up it's blast, Blake held up a hand.

"I believe you're over looking my monsters most prominent effect." He said, pulling his deck out. "When he's Attacked, I must discard three monsters from my deck. If I do so, I put three Chaos Counters on him, and he receives no damage so long as I remove one of the counters for each attack."

"Any three monsters?" Michael asked as he saw his father tug out three cards from his deck. "That's way too broken!"

"Is it now?" He asked, glaring darkly at him. "Did I mention the three monsters had to be…these?"

In his hand he held up Uria, Hamon and Raviel again. He discarded the three to his graveyard, watching them disappear into his disk one by one.

The dark fire blast struck the Chaos Core, but it's whole was absorbed into the body of the field. Nothing seemed to happen after that, the Chaos Core remained there.

"Fine, I might not be able to get him, but I can get the counters protecting it!" Michael concluded. "Ultimate Insect, attack with poisonous web thrust!"

The Ultimate insect screamed and opened it's mandibles, shooting a thick web of smoking thread shot forward. Once again, inch by inch, the thread was sucked into the body of the Chaos Core.

"With that, I end my turn…" He said, his eyes narrowing at the evil being in front of him.

"Very well." Blake said as he snatched his top card off of his deck. He looked at it briefly, before taking another card in his hand and announcing, "I offer my Chaos Core for Summoner of Chaos."

The Chaos Core disappeared in grains of darkness, and in it's place was something a lot more…interesting. It was as gangly and thin as the Chaos Core, but a lot taller, and in his hand he held a large staff (0/0)---(500/0).

"Okay, why?" Michael asked. "Offering your monster for something just as strong? It's effect must be pretty impressive…"

"It is." He said. "This beast himself is the Summoner of the Sacred Beasts themselves. He offered his own life to let them live once more…and history shall repeat itself! I offer my Summoner of Chaos, and summon forth my three Sacred Beasts once more!"

The Dark God vanished into a black mist, and from it three massive shapes appeared. In a flash of light, the three Sacred Beasts appeared once more, roaring as their Attack Blast back up to 4,500 Each. They stared down at Michael with deep hatred.

"Eep." Michael said.

"Be lucky I cannot attack with my Beasts on the turn I use my Summoner's effect. I end my turn without doing anything else."

_Okay, that bought me a move._ Michael thought as he drew a card. _I hope I have a few more in the future!_

Looking at his new card, he sighed. "Well, it's a start." He said. "I first use my Insect effect, and replace it for the Ultimate Insect LV 5, in defense mode though."

The Insect was briefly concealed in its cocoon, and from it came the giant, spindly armed carapace like creature, in defense mode. (2,300/900)

It's body shook, releasing off it's poison into the air and clung to the three Beasts in front of him. They all groaned a bit, and fell lower to 4,000.

"Then, I switch Horus to defense Mode too, and set another monster into defense mode too."

Horus sat down and curled its wings in front of it's body, while another defense monster appeared beside the other two.

"I guess I end my turn." Michael's shoulders sagged.

"Then I draw." Blake said. He stared at the card, and a twisted smile cracked his face. "I was going to save this card for later…and I could destroy all your monster this move…but I wish to summon a monster that Jaden Yuki himself faced…

"I activate the Spell Card, Death by Dimension Fusion!"

A small spell compared to the others appeared behind the three beasts…and they vanished, just like that.

"With this, I'm now allowed to remove my Three Sacred Beasts from play…and summon forth something far more powerful! Come forth! _**ARMITYLE, THE CHAOS PHANTOM!**_"

A massive beast appeared between the two duelists. It was easily twice as large as any Uria, Hamon or Raviel combined. It had Hamon's bird like build, and red armor the same shade as Uria's. Its head was made off of Raviel's, blue armor plated with two large horns going to the back of it. The new beast, Armityle, bend its head back and roared with as much might as it could muster…

(0/0).

"Whoa…" Michael said; his eyes wide as they could go. "That's…that's what the fusion of Hamon, Uria and Raviel make?"

"Yes." Blake said with a smirk. "Impressed?"

"Yeah…yeah I kinda am…" Michael said. He unknowingly took a step back. "But…shouldn't a three way fusion of the Sacred Beasts be a bit…I don't know…stronger?"

"It's stronger than you could possibly comprehend." He grinned. "it's first ability is it can't be destroyed in battle, so don't even consider thinking you can destroy it."

"It's second Ability is a bit more…complicated. I can inflict 10,000 Points of Damage to one of your monsters, but I rather not use that term…let's just say for one turn for one battle he gains…10,000 Attack points!"

"WHAT!?" Michael screamed; his eyes wide.

"Armityle, Attack his Horus the Black Flame Dragon!'

Armityle's Attack didn't go up, but its effect did activate. A beam of total and complete darkness blasted from its mouth, and it struck Horus. He didn't even have a chance to scream as he was obliterated right then and there.

Michael dropped to a single knee as he saw his favorite monster burn up before his eyes. Not even ashes remained!

"Now then…" He said, sliding a card into his disk and having it appear before him. "I believe I end my turn with one facedown card…"

Michael drew his card slowly and gulped. "Well…could be worse…I end my turn without doing anything."

"Very well." Blake said, drawing one final card. "Now then, I enact his final effect. As much fun as it would be using your monsters as target practice, I'm feeling generous and as your father…happy late birthday son." He smirked.

Armityle disappeared…and much to Michael's shock, had reappeared on his side of the field!

"Okay…what are you doing?" Michael asked. "Why did you just give me a mega powerful monster to crush you with?" he hoped his father was coming to his senses, much like he did with Claire when he was the Dark Knight.

"His final effect calls for it to happen." He grinned a bit. "See, for the remainder of my turn, you may keep Armityle. However, he only obeys his true master, so he takes something else before he comes back to me…I end my turn."

Before Michael could even move, Armityle roared up at the ceiling, causing a few boulders to fall from it and land about the two duelists. Michael had to brace himself, but not before he saw his two monsters warping in and out of existence, until finally they both just disappeared.

"What the…?" Michael whispered in horror.

"Heh, that's the thing. Just before he comes back to his master, he removes every single monster he shares a field with. He's on your side, every monster you control if removed from play."

"Crap…" Michael muttered.

"And before you think you can get at me with the common mistake as using his near nonexistence attack at me, I'll foil that with my facedown, Spirit Barrier."

The Trap card lifted up, and both he and his monster were surrounded by spirits.

"Now then, it would seem as if I'm completely untouchable." He grinned a bit.

"We'll see about that." Michael said, his eyes narrowing. He stared at the card, and he grunted a little. "I set one monster in defense, and have to hope for the best."

The defense position monster appeared in front of him.

Blake drew his card, then pointed forward. "Armityle, obliterate his defense monster!"

Armityle roared loudly and thrusted his head forward, shooting off a blast of darkness off again. A Masked Dragon appeared on the card and before it even had a chance to roar in pain, it's skin was ripped from it's bones and it exploded soon after.

"Thanks!" Michael grinned. "Now with that, I get to Special Summon a Dragon---"

"No, you don't." Blake said. "See, my monster doesn't necessarily attack, but he does damage to the monster. It's not considered destroyed in battle…but it is considered battle damage."

"Well…" Michael said, disdainly. "Damn…"

"Now then…" Blake said with a grin. "I set this one card facedown…"

One facedown appeared behind the giant fiend.

"And I end my turn…"

"Fine." Michael said, drawing his card quickly. "Ah…this'll do. I summon my Masked Dragon in attack mode." He said.

The Armored dragon appeared, growling a bit as he stared down Armityle (1,400/1,100).

"Heh, you fool." Blake grinned a bit. "You think you can take off a bit of my life Points each time, yes? It's futile…"

"I agree." Michael said. "So why don't I do something about the thing that seems to be blocking the damage you're taking? I activate Double Summon, allowing me to Normal Summon once again this turn, and I think I know who to summon. Come forth, Jinzo!"

The Dragon vanished into motes of light, and in a flash the Trap Stopping Android appeared, humming darkly as it glared as much as it could to Blake (2,400/1,500).

"Attack! Cybernetic Shock!"

"Hold it right there!" Blake screamed. "I simply cannot allow you to believe you can Attack one of my mightiest monsters, so I activate my facedown! Book of Moon!'

The facedown flipped up, and a large man sized book appeared with a crescent moon shape on it. It shot out a beam at Jinzo, and the android was replaced with a defense monster.

"God Dammit…" Michael growled.

Blake had to laugh lightly. "Well, honestly, can you do anything else that won't embarrass you?"

"Shut up!" he shouted. "I just end my turn…"

"Temper, temper." Blake said as he drew his card. "That was what made you go evil the first time, no?

"Armityle! Obliterate his facedown Jinzo!"

As per the other times, Armityle had shot off a beam of darkness out, striking Jinzo and obliterating it quickly and mercilessly.

"Now I end my turn." Blake chuckled darkly. "Honestly, what can you do now? You've lost Breaker the Magical Warrior near the beginning of the duel, and you lost your heavy Storm. You'll never get a free shot at my Life Points!"

"We'll see about that." Michael said. He looked at his card, and a plan snapped into his mind.

"I play Monster Reincarnation!" He shouted, sliding the card into his disk and having it project it's image in front of Michael. "I'm sure you know what this does. I discard one card…"

He discarded his copy of Mystic Swordsman LV 4.

"Now, I get to take one monster from my Grave, and summon it to the field. I think…Breaker should do nicely. Now, I summon him!"

In a flash of white light, Breaker appeared with a swing of his sword. He glared darkly at the demon in front of him. He swung his sword defiantly (1,600/1,000)---(1,900/1,000).

"Now I expand his counter, and I use it to destroy that annoying Spirit Barrier!"

Breaker fell back to his original 1,600 Attack, and he pointed his sword at Blake. It shot out it's magical energy, and it struck the Spirit Barrier. It exploded without a moment's notice, and all the spirits that were swirling around Armityle and Blake vanished.

Blake growled…

"Now then." Michael grinned. "Breaker, attack Armityle with blade of the Warlocks!"

Breaker cried out and blasted forward. With one swipe of his sword, he made Armityle rear back and roar in agony, taking a massive step back.

Blake grit his teeth, his eyes glowing as he glared daggers at Michael. Checking his Life Points, he discovered he had dropped to 5,100 Life Points.

"Lucky little…" Blake muttered, but apparently Michael had heard it.

"Luck? No, skill dad. I set one more facedown on the field, and call that a turn for now."

A facedown appeared behind Breaker.

_He's got me down…_Blake thought to himself. _Who knows what else he added to his deck? Armityle's main weakness is traps and spells, hell a Divine Wrath can blow it off the field!_

_And if I just switch it to defense, it'll be dead weight! Who knows what he can draw in the mean time…?_

He looked at his new card, and his eyes widened.

_That's it…_

"Okay…I activate the Spell that I'm sure will send fear into someone even as brave as you! I activate…

"Legend of Darkness!"

Armityle began to glow with a dark and unnatural light…

"In order to summon the Terror's that lurk in my deck, I must first be willing pay 1,000 Life Points, and offer one of my fiends as a Tribute…"

He dropped down to 4,100 Life Points, and Armityle exploded into a dark fog…

"And I'm now allowed to Special Summon from my deck…Kurthia, Nagrea, and Heranga!"

From the Mist, the three doppelganger dragons appeared in all of their glory. However, they were soon absorbed into something else, and they began to shrink considerably.

When they were finally done, it was as if they had transformed into their knight forms for the first time. They're armor was as dark as a black hole, and each one had a glowing blade in it's hand. However, the odd thing that scared Michael the most was the faces…

They had none. It was like looking into a black hole itself, at first glance it seemed as if nothing was behind the armor, but much to his shock a pair of red eyes sprouted from the darkness and stared out at Michael.

All of them held up their swords, as if ready to charge…the Orichalcos appeared on the foreheads of their armor (2,800/1,800 X 3).

"Okay…we've reached a problem now." Michael gulped.

"There is a small bright spot in all of this. Despite this, they're so much born from the Orichalcos they've become…immune to its enhancement power, so to speak. In other words, they can't gain the 500 Attack point power the Orichalcos Grants…

"However, they don't need it…to destroy you! Kurthia! Destroy his Breaker the Magical Warrior!"

"Hold on!" Michael shouted. He sounded…scared? "I activate my facedown! Hallowed Life Barrier!"

He discarded the remainder of his hand.

"Now I can't take any damage this turn!"

"It matters not!" Blake shouted.

Kurthia's sword swung, and it sliced through Breaker in one blast. Breaker screamed as his bottom and upper halves separated, and then ultimately exploded.

"Now then…I believe you have one turn left before I completely bowl you over?" Blake grinned.

Michael gulped and stared at his card. "I play…Pot of Greed!" he shouted. He played the card, then drew two additional cards. "Okay…I set one card facedown…then a monster in defense…"

The said cards appeared before him.

"I guess I have to end my turn…"

"Very well." Blake said, drawing his card. "Ah…perfect…PERFECT! Little do you know…Kurthia, Heranga and Nagrea are the mere stepping stones to something…

"Did I not Pegasus, announce the Leviathan would rise again, one way or another?"

"You did." Pegasus said. "But it confused me…Critias, Hermos and Timaeus destroyed it last time!"

To his surprise, Blake began to laugh.

"Fool…do you not understand? The Dark Knights were made from the Orichalcos, and are thus apart of the Leviathan! In a sense, the Leviathan itself didn't die…it merely was separated into three parts! BEGONE MY MONSTERS!"

Slowly, very slowly, Kurthia, Nagrea, and Heranga began to vanish, and a massive portal appeared behind Blake…

"I rid my monsters of this world for the final time of their lives, for they have long since used their usefulness! My true beast lies within them, and only by giving up their lives may it rise again! COME FORTH!

"THE GREAT LEVIATHAN!"

A titanic beast erupted from the portal, making the nonexistent air in the area whip and slash at the kids and Pegasus likes blades.

The beast was insanely large, and seemed to be a serpent, snake type of creature. It's skin was that of dark purple, and despite it's size it seemed slender enough to at least slide it's head and half of it's body out of the portal. Fish like fins spread across it's neck, it's mouth enough was huge, and large black horns were sticking out of it's forehead. The Leviathan roared powerfully, starting down at Michael with unblinking, pure evil eyes…

(Infinite/Infinite)

Michael's eyes were as large as dinner plates, and all he could do was hear the Leviathan roar, and Blake's laughing.

"It's so beautiful!" he shouted. "The Leviathan lives again! It finally lives again!"

"Infinite attack…?" Michael asked. "No way…there's no way…"

"Oh be quiet." Blake snapped. "You act like you've never seen a monster of this magnitude before…

"Oh…wait…you haven't! HA! Destroy his facedown Leviathan!"

Much to Michael's own surprise, he saw Blake's life Points fall to 3,100, and before he had a chance to ask him why a massive explosion ripped apart what remained of his field. His Winged Kuriboh had been obliterated in one blast, and it left Michael stunned silent.

"Before you begin to ask." Blake groaned a little. "Having a beast with this much power does not have its repercussions."

He stood up, shakily albeit.

"In order to attack with it, I must be willing to pay 1,000 Life Points each time. However, that easily compensates for the endless attack strength it has, no? I end my turn…"

_This is it…this could be my last draw…let it be something worth while!_

He drew his card, and stared at it oddly.

_What the…Eh, why not?_

"Okay…I first summon my Silent Swordsman LV 3 in Attack Mode!"

The Green skinned swordsman appeared in front of Michael, but he seemed…solemn? (1,000/1,000).

"Now I play my own Spell card…

"Legend of Heart! You aren't the only one who can summon a specific trio from my deck! I have to give up 1,000 Life Points, and one Warrior Monsters on my side of the field…"

The Silent Swordsman rose his head proudly before him, and he vanished into grains of light.

Behind Michael, with a triad of powerful roars, Critias, Timaeus and Hermos appeared!

However, something else happened too…

"What…what's going on?" Blake asked.

"Simple, by doing this first, I'm allowed to do the one thing that no other card in the past has done…

"…Destroy the Seal of Orichalcos!"

The Leviathan screamed in rage and agony, and suddenly the Seal of Orichalcos beneath them exploded into pixels.

"Now! Behold the forms that shall strike down the Leviathan and end this madness! Critias, Timaeus, Hermos, arise!"

The Three Legendary Dragons began to glow with a bright light, and began to shrink like the Dark Dragons had, until from the Light three tall knights appeared, wearing Green, Red and Blue Armor.

However, the faces had changed…

Timaeus' had changed to resemble Michael. His features, though not ruined with his glasses, were tense enough, and full of so much determination it would scare him.

Falco had been made to Critias' face. The young Wheeler's rugged looks had replaced it, and like Timaeus', it was full of determination, and knowledge as well.

Claire had also taken to Hermos' face, but unlike Michael she had kept her glasses, but her black hair fell in front of her left eye like a curtain. It looked right, and made her look more beautiful.

"So, the Leviathan rises again." Timaeus said, his eyes narrowing.

"Seems we have work to do again…" Critias said, doing the same as his counterpart.

"And this time, we plan to finish the job…once and for all." Hermos said, swinging her sword.

"I'd very well like to see that." Blake sneered.

"Oh…you will." Michael smirked. "Bring it together guys! I summon out the Divine Knight of Destiny!"

With a loud battle cry, the three warriors leapt into the air and collided in a burst of golden energy, and a single person reappeared.

It was a hulking figure donned in golden armor, holding up a massive sword. From behind the helmet a pair of glaring eyes stared out, and with one battle cry swung his sword, staring up at the Leviathan defiantly (Infinite/Infinite).

"And just for summoning him." Michael began, grinning, "I'm allowed to destroy one monster on the field! So I'll use it on…oh, I don't know, that massive eyesore!"

The Divine Knight of Destiny rose his massive sword, and with one swing shot out a wave of energy and was sent right at the Leviathan…

But it didn't even make a small mark on the beast's scales. It hissed loudly and roared.

Blake cackled. "You think destroying the very serpent of destruction would be that easy? My beast has such power, he can't be destroyed by any card effects! You'll have to destroy him in battle, and honestly I can't see that happening."

"We'll see…" Michael snarled. "I end my turn…"

"I hope you realize." Blake said as he drew his card, and didn't even bother to look at it. "That if I attempt to attack with my Leviathan, the resulting battle between the two of them would be catastrophic, enough to destroy this structure, and kill everyone inhabiting it…"

There was a very long silence from that.

"So why don't we give it a shot!? Leviathan! I relinquish another 1,000 Life Points; destroy his Divine Knight of destiny!"

Straightening itself up, the fins on either side of it's head began to glow darkly, and suddenly several needle like objects shot from the fins, all heading toward the Divine Knight with enough attack to destroy it, itself, the tower and everyone in it…

"Hold it right there!" Michael shouted. "I'm not gonna give you the satisfaction of killing us! I activate Negate Attack!"

The several needles bounced off the invisible force field and scattered to the ground around Michael.

"You little…" Blake snarled.

"Okay heart…" Claire gasped. "Resume beating…"

"One final turn Michael!" Falco shouted. "Come on! Finish him off!"

"But the real question is, young one, is…can you? Even if you did attempt to kamikaze your beast with mine, the resulting battle will kill us all! You can't win…I can only win." Blake snickered.

"Come on…" Michael said. "One final shot…Timaeus chose me for a reason…and I'm gonna prove he made the right choice!"

Images went through his mind…Destroying the Seal when he was the Dark Knight, helping all the people who were now his friends…he had a reason for fighting, he had a method behind his madness…and he was gonna prove it this turn, and no other turn.

He had a game to win.

He had lives to save.

It all counted on this draw…

"Let's go! I DRAW!"

Michael drew his card, and a grin crossed his face. "Well, it's a start! I play…Pot of Avarice! I return my Horus, Both forms of my Ultimate Insects, Breaker and Jinzo into my deck and draw two more cards!"

He took the five cards and slid them back into his deck. After a quick shuffle, he drew his two cards.

"Even better! I'll use one right now! LV Jar, with this I can remove a LV monster from my Graveyard from play, and draw three more cards!"

He pulled out his Silent Magician LV 8 and slid it into his Pocket, then drew two cards.

He sulked a little, there was nothing he could use! Monster Reborn, Level Up!, Rush Recklessly and Double Spell…not a lot he can…

…Wait….what was a spell he played a while ago…?

That's it!

"I know what to do!" Michael shouted. "From what I can see, that giant mistake of nature can't be DESTROYED by card effects, but I think being effected by it is quite good too! I play…Double Spell!"

He discarded his Rush Recklessly.

"Now, I'm allowed to activate a card from YOUR Graveyard! So I think I'll be really mean, and pick book of moon and use it on your giant snake!"

The Leviathan was shocked, and in mid roar was replaced by a facedown card.

"You think it matters?" Blake asked. "Next turn I'll be able to flip him up and destroy you once and for all!"

"You're not getting a next turn! I activate the Spell card Monster Reborn, and bring back one of the cards I used to play Monster Reincarnation, Mystic Swordsman LV 4!"

The holy symbol appeared over the field, and the Mystic Swordsman appeared with his glowing sword. He stared solemnly forward at Blake (1,900/1,600).

"I see what you're trying to do." Blake said. "Thinking you can get a free shot at my beast while it's facedown, but it won't work, it's effect protection powers affect it even when it's facedown!"

"Oh, I know it wouldn't work." He said. "To finish up my combo, I play Level Up!"

The Mystic Swordsman began to glow with a bright light, and before anyone knew what happened, the dual sword wielding Mystic Swordsman LV 6 appeared, crossing his swords in front of him with a defiant look on his face (2,300/1,700).

Blake laughed for a few seconds, but when he saw the monster, all color drained from his face.

"What…?"

"Oh, I suppose you know what's about to happen." Michael said. "See, when he attacks, unlike his previous forms, when he attacks a defense monster the monster isn't automatically destroyed…it's bounced back to the top of the deck. Ergo, it's not destroyed by a card effect, it's effected by an effect and thrown off the field!

"Face it…'dad'," Michael grinned, "You lose! Mystic Swordsman LV 6, bounce slice!"

The Mystic Swordsman ran forward, both swords up in the air as it pierced the defense. Rather than slide through it however, it pushed the swords and the card itself into the air, where they both vanished.

Blake dropped to one knee, and he hung his head…it was impossible…how could it happen?

He had lost…

"This is for everything dad…breaking my mom's heart, making me grow up without a father, making me hurt my friends, for HURTING all of my friends, for making my life in general horrible! I have but three words for you dad…

"…Rot in hell!"

The Divine Knight of Destiny's sword began to glow with the same golden light as before…

"Strike him down my Knight!" Michael shouted. "End this madness once and for all!"

With one final scream, from both Blake and the Knight,, the Knight shot forward and sliced through Blake with the blunt of his sword. There was a very long silence as they could all hear and see his Life Points drop to 0…

A low rumbling could be heard through the structure.

"Michael!" Pegasus shouted. "Hurry, the place is becoming unstable! We must leave now!"

Michael appeared to have not heard, and was staring at the figure of his father.

"Please Michael…" He gasped out. He looked so…pathetic. The Levithan was destroyed once and for all, as was the Orichalcos…he had no purpose in his life. "You wouldn't do this to your father would you?

"To your…family?

Michael glared at him. The man…the man who made his life hell, who hurt his friends…

"On family? No."

Blake seemed so relieved.

"On you? Yes."

With that, he turned around on a heel and ran to Pegasus. He heard Blake scream with rage, how his plan had failed, and Michael grabbed Pegasus's hand…the entire world around him exploded.

------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chaos Core**  
**Type**: Fiend/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 3  
**Effect**: When this card is attacked by an opponents monster while in Attack Mode, send a "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunders", "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames", and "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" from your deck or hand to the Graveyard and you can put 3 Chaos Counters on this card. By removing one Chaos Counter on this card, you can reduce battle damage to this card to 0.

**Summoner of Chaos**  
**Type**: Fiend/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 6  
**Effect**: By offering this card as a tribute, Special Summon one "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" And "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" From your graveyard, ignoring any summoning restrictions. You cannot declare an attack on the turn you use this effect.

**Death by Dimensional Fusion**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: Uria, Hamon, and Raviel behind a massive wall of fire  
**Effect**: Remove from play on your side of the field one "Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder", "Uria, Lord of Searing Flames" And "Raviel, Lord of Phantasms" To Special Summon one "Armityle, the Chaos Phantom" From your fusion Deck.

**Armityle, the Chaos Phantom**  
**Type**: Fiend/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 0/0  
**Stars**: 12  
**Effect**: Hamon, Lord of Striking Thunder + Uria, Lord of Searing Flames + Raviel, Lord of Phantasms

This card cannot be Special Summoned except from the fusion deck with "Death by Dimensional Fusion". This card cannot be destroyed as a result of battle. Once per turn, if this card is in Attack Mode, you can inflict 10000 points of battle damage to an opponents monster. During your main phase, you can switch control of this card to your opponent until the end of the turn. If you do this, during the end of the turn, remove from play all monsters controlled by the controller of this card, except this card.

_Note: The above four cards were first used by Marcel in the Yugioh! GX Episode "The Awakening of the Rainbow Dragon" (Although Armityle is a real card, with severely altered effects) All creative Credit goes to the writers of that episode_

**Legend of Heart**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: Critias, Hermos and Timaeus in the background, with three swords in a triangular form.  
**Effect**: Offer one WARRIOR-Monster as a tribute and pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon "Timaeus", "Critias" And "Hermos". Destroy 'The Seal of Orichalcos".

**Timaeus**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,800/1,800  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned via the effect of "Legend of Heart". If this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, you may take "The Eye of Timaeus" From your deck or graveyard and add it to your hand. Also, you may offer this card as a Tribute along with "Critias" and "Hermos" to Special Summon "Divine Knight of Destiny".

**Critias**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,800/1,800  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned via the effect of "Legend of Heart" If this card is targeted by the attack of an opposing monster, you may take one Trap Card from your Graveyard and activate it from your hand.

**Hermos**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,800/1,800  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned via the effect of "Legend of Heart" If this card is targeted by the Attack of an opposing monster, this effect of this card becomes that of any effect monster in your graveyard.

**Divine Knight of Destiny**  
**Type**: Warrior/Effect/Light  
**Attack/Defense**: Infinite/Infinite  
**Stars**: 12  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the Effect of "Timaeus". When this card is Special Summoned, destroy one Monster on your opponent's side of the field.

_Note: The Above 5 cards were first used by Yugi in the Anime Episode "A Duel with Dartz" Creative Credit for the episode goes to the writers._

**Legend of Darkness  
Type: **Spell  
**Image**: The Seal of Orichalcos, with the three dark dragons in the background.  
**Effect**: Offer one FIEND-Type monster as a tribute and pay 1,000 Life Points. Special Summon "Kurthia", "Heranga" And "Nagrea." 

**Kurthia**  
**Type**: Warrior/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,800/1,800  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Legend of Darkness". This card is not effected by the effects of "The Seal of Orichalcos". When this card is destroyed and sent to the graveyard, add "The Jaws of Kurthia" From your deck or graveyard. You may offer this card as a tribute along with "Nagrea" And "Heranga" To Special Summon "The Great Leviathan"

**Nagrea**  
**Type**: Warrior/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,800/1,800  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Legend of Darkness". This card is not effected by the effects of "The Seal of Orichalcos". When this card is targeted by the attack of an opposing monster, you may take one Trap card from your deck and activate it from your hand.

**Heranga**  
**Type**: Warrior/Dark/Effect  
**Attack/Defense**: 2,800/1,800  
**Stars**: 10  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Legend of Darkness". This card is not effected by the effects of "The Seal of Orichalcos". When this card is targeted by the attack of an opposing monster, this cards effect becomes that of any Effect Monster in your deck.

**The Great Leviathan**  
**Type**: Sea-Serpent/Effect/Dark  
**Attack/Defense**: Infinite/Infinite  
**Stars**: 12  
**Effect**: This card cannot be Normal Summoned or Set. This card can only be Special Summoned by the effect of "Kurthia". You must pay 1,000 Life Points for this card to Attack. This card is not effected by the effects of that's that destroy monsters.

**LV Jar**  
**Type**: Spell  
**Image**: An Ultimate Insect LV 1, Mystic Swordsman LV 2 and Armed Dragon LV 3 being sucked into a Cyber Jar.  
**Effect**: Remove one LV Monster in your Graveyard from play to draw three cards from your deck.

_Note: "LV Jar" was first made by Dueler King for his story "Yugioh! The Dark era" All creative credit goes to him._

**Level Merchant**  
**Type**: Spellcaster/Effect/Dark  
**Attack/Defense**: 400/500  
**Stars**: 2  
**Effect** (FLIP): Pay 1,000 Life Points. Take one Level 4 or Lower LV Monster from your deck and add it to your hand.

_Note: "Level Merchant" Was first used by DuelistBlake in his now Deleted fanfiction "The Return of the Orichalcos." All creative credit goes to him for this awesome idea. _

And now my friends…

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Epilogue**_

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Michael moaned as he rubbed the back of his head. "Damn…what hit me?"

"Try a 15 story building." A soft voice giggled, and the next thing he knew he had a kiss placed on his cheek. "Wake up baby."

Michael slowly opened his eyes, to discover he was in a lush green field of Duel Academy. Around him were Falco, Claire and Pegasus, all smiling down at him.

"You did it young one." Pegasus said softly. "You have defeated the Orichalcos."

"Man you had us worried there for a second man!" Falco said, picking him up and slapping him on the back.

Claire lunged forward and hugger her boyfriend tightly. "I'm so proud of you baby…" She whispered, smiling softly.

Michael grinned a little bit as he hugged her back. "Heh…I try baby." He said. "But…I couldn't have done it…without you guys." He said, looking to his three friends.

Before Falco had a chance to Speak, he blinked, hearing the pitter patter of something in the grass. Before he knew what happened, a soft finger tapped him on the shoulder.

"Hey there." Said a very familiar voice.

Falco and everyone turned, and standing there was Marie, a large grin on her face.

"Miss me?"

Falco was speechless, so he let his arms do the talking. He wrapped both of his arms around her tightly, making her squeak a bit in surprise.

Before Michael and Claire could awww at the spectacle, there were several voices coming towards them, and they turned. Standing there were all the people who had assisted them in the battle, except Otatsu and Drake.

Tyra laughed as he walked over and thumped Michael and Falco on the back, while Chad picked up Claire in a bone-breaking hug, laughing happily. Alison and Jake all ran to Pegasus and hugged him tightly, after all, he HAD become more like a father figure than ever before. Matt however stood over to Falco, and their eyes locked, then both grinned and extended their hands into a hearty handshake.

"This calls for a Celebration!" Tyra shouted over the noise, and everything for the three heroes froze once more.

"Well, what now?" Michael asked as he looked around at the Black and white surroundings.

And before them, as before, Timaeus, Critias and Hermos appeared.

"Young ones…we cannot express how pleased we are with you."

"It was nothing." Claire smiled a bit.

"No, it was everything." Hermos interjected. "Because of your…bravery, the world is once again safe…for now."

"For now?" Falco asked.

"Until then." Critias said, ignoring his question. "It has been am honor to fight along side you three…all of you have throw aside your weaknesses, and put your own souls at risk…"

"Others would have done the same." Claire said softly.

"Regardless. Our job here is done now, and we must take our parting…

"May the gods above watch over you three, and we shall be watching. May you duel on, and fight with the light and justice in your soul…"

Michael, Claire and Falco all bowed to the three knights, and they smiled before vanishing into motes of light, transforming into their Dragon forms and vanishing for the final time…

Everything sped back up with Michael, Claire and Falco, and they saw their peers…their friends, telling them to hurry up.

"What's gonna happen now?" Claire asked Michael, who had his arm around her shoulders. She leaned up slowly, and placed a soft kiss on her boyfriends cheek, leaning her head on his shoulders slowly.

Michael had to smile. "We carry on." He said. "Cause well…" he looked up at the sky above. "As one of my favorite artists, Jim Croce once sang…

"_And Tomorrow's gonna be a brighter day, there's gonna be some changes tomorrow, gonna be a brighter day…this time you can believe me, no more crying in your lonely room, and no more empty nights…cause tomorrow morning…"_

He turned to his friends, Claire smiled up at him, Falco and Marie were doing the same and Pegasus was staring proudly at him, and Michael looked up at the Duel Academy building, where his friends were finally heading…

"…_Everything'll turn all right_…"

And with that, they walked off to the school of duel…

**FINIS**

_Friends, duelists, everyone who's read this story, it's finally come to a close…but as we all know, just because the book closes does not mean it's the end…no, our heroes have more tails ahead of them, and in a sequel you shall all see that._

_I'd like to give thanks to everyone who's read this story, and all the people who gave me constructive criticism on it. The duelist's and friends who have helped made this story what it is today, and I have you, the reviewers, to thank for that._

_The Sequel's on the horizon, so keep a close eye out for it._

_I hope you all enjoyed this story as much as I loved writing it. Keep reading, keep writing, and more importantly…_

_Keep dueling._


End file.
